The Kommissariat
by Kebab Man
Summary: In the Alaskan tundra, just before the events of fallout 4. Communist and Capitalist forces unite under a coalition government after the bombs drop. there is however a new threat coming from the east and from underground. Komms, a kid who has been moved about Alaska finally settles in Jacinto. meeting new people he continues to go through his national service. to serve his country.
1. Chapter 1

Kommissariat

This Book is set in an already copyrighted universe, with either partial or complete references to other gaming universes.

Nothing this book contains references that are Cannon to their respective game universes and nothing that would contradict the respected universe should be considered Legend or Cannon, except in the case of this books story.

To protect the knowledge of the Main characters Real or Full name. His alias is used through this story and any that come there-after.

Sexual references and descriptions of sexual encounters do appear in the story.

Before reading! Please note that I understand the writing in part one is terrible, I'm currently re-writing it and it'll be updated soon, later writings are laid out and written better, I promise.

Komms 2 - 2

February 18th 2262, Jacinto Community High school

His parents moved around Alaska a lot, mainly for work. Other times, his father had... conflicts with his co-workers. A lot of them "Pro-Pure American Capitalist". His mother understood that some people find it hard to come to terms with change. After all, neither of their heritage originated from Alaska, or even America, for that matter.

The usual scene greeted him as he stepped up to the heavy wooden fire door to the classroom, G-18 plastered over the front of it. He didn't think he'd need to remember the number to much, knowing he might not be there in two weeks, being shipped off yet again to another school somewhere on the other side of the country. He turned the handle on the door and pushed it open, stepping through half a class of students stood and sat around their desks talking and laughing as he expected. A few of them looking over as the door opened, murmuring between themselves about who the new kid was.

He looked back at them doing the same thing but only in fast forward, trying to get a bead on who might be a potential problem and looking for a table. He looked quickly, hoping to find one before the inevitable introduction to the class from his lecturer. He seen several desks further up at the back of the class that were empty, but instead of jumping straight over he decided to ask someone first, just so he didn't annoy anyone that hadn't shown up yet.

He looked down at the table in front of him and the boy that sat there, going through his bag and getting his stuff out on the table. "Scuse ees, lad, any chance ye ken any tables that're free?" He asked, getting quite the confused look in return.

"Excuse me?" the boy replied, his head jumping up realising he was spoken to. He realised he'd forgot himself again, giving a quick cough to clear his throat as he changed his style of talking.

"Sorry, lad, can you tell me if there's any desks that are unoccupied?" He asked, noticing how condensing he sounded trying to translate.

"Geez, you don't have to be so patronising... Sheesh." He replied, looking back down at his bag and pulling out a pencil case.

"Sorry, lad, just no the easiest tryin tae translate wi how I normally talk..." He apologised, scratching his neck and looking down at the table.

"Fair enough, almost anything within about two tables of the girl at the back of the class, except the second diagonally to the right." He replied, looking him up and down. "Hey, hope you don't mind me asking, but... Where're you from? Can't get a grip on the accent." the boy asked.

"Well I'm from here originally, well Jacinto I mean, but my parents are Russian and Scottish. Normal fur folk no tae get ees." He replied, throwing his bag a bit further up his abck as it started to slip from his shoulder.

"Ahh, that makes sense then, names James by the way." James answered, folding his arms on the desk.

"Komms." he replied, sticking his hand out to the boy and getting a hesitant look before he obliged with his gesture.

"Catch ye in a bit then, lad." He said as their hands parted, walking off to the back of the class and looking along the desks.

He noticed the girl James had mentioned, sat alone just short from the corner with her head in a book, not really paying attention to what was going on in the class. He stared at her for a second, looking at her long brown hair that fell over her shoulders and down her back, her skin quite pale and the corners of her eyes looking rather dark.

He shook himself out his stare, not wanting to look like a creep, but seeing her sat by herself reminded him on himself, sitting in every new classroom alone, preferring to stay away from the drama and gossip of the rest of the class. He looked over at the desks to her side, wondering what would happen if he sat down beside her, she was quite cute he had to admit but at the same time, he didn't want to freak her out.

He decided against his gut feeling to leave her be and take a chance, sitting down at the table next to her and dropping his bag down under the table. He gave a glance round at her, seeing if she'd noticed or not but she was to busy with her words to care. He turned his head back to the front of the class, starting to feel uneasy as he felt the weight of all the eyes in the classroom get drawn to him one after another.

He mentally shrugged, reaching down to his bag and pulling out a couple jotters and a textbook and sitting them on the desk while he grabbed his pen, turning round as he felt a tap on his shoulder. A boy stood in front of him, with a concerned look on his face, leaning down towards him. "Might be a bit awkward sitting there, that's Yuri, she's a bit socially inept at the best of times." He whispered.

"Deh worry, lad, I ken the feelin as is, no sure if I'd integrate wi folk anyway." He replied, giving him a look to try and reassure his worry.

The boy patted him on the shoulder, "You'll see soon, Kid." He said as he shook his head and walked back off to the other side of the class.

He took another look round at Yuri, wondering to himself if the boy was right, she didn't look the most social, thinking he might not be making the right decision after all, but he stuck with his original choice, sitting back in his chair and glancing round at her every now and then.

He lifted his had as he heard the door open again, this time the lecturer stepping through the door and up to her desk in front of the class. She put her things down and glanced over at the clock. She let out a small sigh then stepped around her desk and down towards him and the girl next to him, looking rather surprised but concerned as well that he was sitting there.

She quickly changed her expression to a smile as she got closer, "Komms I take it?" She asked.

"Aye, miss." He replied, giving her the same courtesy.

"It's nice to meet you, Komms-" She said before she leaned down towards him, "It might not be a good idea to site here, Yuri doesn't find it easy to socialise with people.." She whispered.

He gave her another smile as she stood back up, "I've been telt already, Miss, thought it might suit ees a bit better since I might no be here long. No point in getting to attached tae folk." He said back.

She gave him another look of worry before she spoke again, "I guess that's a fair choice, just be ready to move tables though, things might not go as smoothly as you hope.".

"I'll keep that in mind, Miss." He replied.

"Oh, I forgot my manner, I'm Miss Forlorn." She said, noticing the lack of introductions.

"Nice tae meet ye, Miss, but ye ken yerseln that wi my parents tendencies, I might no be here long." He admitted, still giving her a smile.

"I've been told already, don't worry and whether you're here for a week or a while it's still nice to have you here in the time being." She said, placing her hand on his before turning round to Yuri

She placed her hand on Yuri's shoulder, which seemed to quickly bring her round form her story that consumed her, "Yuri, that's time for class now, Sweety." She said, to which Yuri's head shot up in alarm, almost screaming her response, "Yes, Miss!".

Yuri's head shrunk down between her shoulders as she coward from the looks of the class and the laughs that shot out here and there. Miss forlorn gave her a warm smile as she took her hand back and stood up and walked back to her desk.

Yuri leaned down the side of her desk to put her book away in her bag, she looked up slightly and seeing Komms' boots on the floor she followed them up, gasping as she realised someone was there, sending her hand jumping from her bag and causing her jotters to spill out and smack against his boot.

His head jumped round towards her, noticing the books hit his foot while Yuri sat back up in her chair in embarrassment. "Whoopsy daisy." He said, leaning down the side of his desk, picking up her books and leaning over towards her handing them back.

"Alright, lass, sorry bout that." He stated as she looked back towards him, her face going beetroot with embarrassment as she held her hand out to take her jotters back. "I'm Komms, guess I'm the newby here." He introduced trying to make her feel more at ease.

"I..I..I'm Yuri... N...Nice to meet y..you... Thank y..you..." She stuttered, her voice sounding soft but still frightened.

His head jumped back to Miss forlorn as she tapped a piece of chalk on her table to get the attention of the class. "Good morning class, I would like to introduce our new class member! Komms, if you would, please?" She asked, looking back round at him.

He sighed under his breath as he pushed himself up from the table, noticing Yuri's expression relax as he left. He felt everyone looking at him again as he stepped forward and turning round to look at the class and letting Miss Forlorn take over for a moment.

"This is Komms, he'll be joining us for at least a time." She announced, then looking round at him waiting for him to carry it on. He gave it his usual, used to it now from the many introductions he'd done. "Hello, I'm Komms, I've just moved fea Ephira, been a while since were in Jacinto, I hink I were eight or so when I were last here, so there's a chance I've met some of you a few years ago.".

The class gave him the standard droned ensemble, most of them seeming uninterested. He then wandered back to his desk after Miss Forlorn dismissed him and taking his seat. She started up the lesson, most of it going over his head as normal, not really being to interested, making up little stories in his head and at times looking round at the girl next to him, Yuri. She sat listening to the lecturer, still looking uneasy but she seemed to calm down after a while, beginning to play with her hair a little, teaming it between her fingers and ringing it around her hand.

By the time the lecture ended he'd got the bare minimum down on paper, spending most of his time glancing round at Yuri. He noticed that before anyone had even stood up to leave the room for break she already had her book out and opened on the desk, leaning over it, her eyes following each line. He looked back to the front, staring into space for a moment before he thought about putting his jotters away.

After everyone including miss Forlorn had left the room he turned on his seat, getting ready tog et up and head off to leave her at peace when she turned to face him, "If you're going to start with the insults or the meaningless sharaz like the rest of the class then please just leave!" She blurted, tearing her eyes wide open as she finished and throwing herself back in her seat away from him.

"P..P..Please forgive me!? I..I'm just so used to what the rest of the class are like!... I noticed you looking round and I... I thought... Thought you were going to..."

He raised his hands, giving her a sympathetic shake of the head, "Naw, lass, sorry if I gave ye the wrong impression wi my looks at aw.".

She tilted her head to the side a bit, looking at him a bit confused, not really to sure what she was hearing. He thought over what he'd said, noticing he'd speed up his speech again after getting the fright of her outburst.

"I'm sorry, lass, I didn'y mean any offence by looking at you, didn't mean for them to mean anything other than interest." He said, correcting himself

"I...Interest?..." She asked, starting to feel more uncomfortable again.

"Aye, laa, seen ye sittin here all by yerseln and a couple people told ees about ye. I just thought that someone ells that shared the same.. Isolation like me, might have other things in common as well. If yer no wantin ees tae be so forthright in future, I don't mind moving along a seat or two tae gee ye space, if ye'd like?".

Yuri sat herself down for a moment, interpreting what he'd said, trying to familiarise herself with how he spoke. He head dropped to her chest as she shoved her head in her hands, "I'm sorry..." She said, her voice filled with anguish.

"I..I didn't mean to yell... I'm.. just not not used to people being so upfront with me without being insulting or trying to hurt me... I..I haven't really spoken to anyone in the class in a while without being picked on, I'm sorry for being apprehensive..." She apologised.

"Ain't a prob, lass, just let ees ken if I'm no bein to easy to understand." He said as he stood up, giving her a smile. "I'm just gonnea go see what they've got for breakfast the now.".

"O..okay, I..I'll see you when you get back.." She whimpered.

"Well, I were gonnea ask if ye wanted tae join ees, chum ees down and show ees where tae go..." He said scratching the back of his neck, nervously, "I kinda thought...".

She shot back in her chair in shock, confused as to why someone would as her to go anywhere with them while still trying to seem attentive. "I..I..I don't... see why... N...Not..." She answered, slwoly puling herself up from her seat and grabbing her bag.

She fumbled as she tried to put her book away, he thought it was kinda cute really as she struggled to do it through pure embarrassment.

"You alright, lass? I mean I deh want tae put ye under too much pressure if yer no comfortable wi going wi ees."

She stopped for a second, reconsidering her choices but starting to seem defiant that she would go, "N..N..No! I..I don't want to make your first day a disappointment!" She blurted again. He felt bad for her, hearing the fear in her voice as she spoke.

Entering the cafeteria hall, it must've had at least forty plus students there, half of them looking even more miserable than the last as they lined up to get something for breakfast. And nearing the front of the queue, "Ye getting anyhing, lass?" He asked, looking round at her.

"N..no, I don't have any money for anything, just got something I packed for m... my lunch..." She said, thinking she sounded like she was lying about that second part.

"Pick yerseln something oot, lass, it's the least I can dae fur scarin ye in class, plus ye are the one showin ees around."

"A...Are you sure?..." She asked, hesitently.

He gave her a warm smile before he answered, "More than happy tae, lass."

"I..Is t..this okay?" She asked, placing a couple pieces of buttered toast on her tray. "Aye, lass, grab soemthin ells as well, like, I deh mind." He said as he pulled himself up a bowl of cereal and a sandwich.

She placed a small ready made bowl of sugar bombs on her tray along with a glass of milk, almost putting the glass back, before he gave her another reassuring looke.

They both looked between each other, yuri starting to look more and more anxious again as they felt the eyes looking at them again, but pulling up to the register he said they were both together and paid up front, both of them walking over to a table with a couple chairs at it and sitting down to eat.

"So, you been here since first year then, aye?" He asked, then taking a bite from his Sandwich. Yuri nodded back as she looked down at her cereal, finding it hard to work up the courage to take a spoonful.

"Listen, lass, I'm sorry if I made ye uncom-" He tried to say before being cut off by another voice.

"So, the reclusive cutter got herself a little boyfrined!? aww, how shweet!" Came a sarcastic voice from behind him, the voice sounding oily, like a used rag being crammed in his ear.

His eyes started to angle as he looked back at her again, "I take it this is one eh the degenerates ye have the misfortune tae call a classmate?" He asked, receiving a shaken nod in return, the fear of what to come consuming her.

He gritted his teeth, refraining himself from acting out on his first day, deciding instead to swing sound in his chair and take a bite of his sandwich to see who was speaking. In turning around her was met with the face of a boy that looked like he could've been the aborted son of a mutated rat, with a fairly thin face and a wide grin, his eyes trying to pierce his.

"And I take it that's the insecure words eh an inept cunt wi impotence that highly degrading that he canny even find his own cock?" He asked with his mouth half full, several of the people around him looking over at him.

The boy tilted his head to the side and started to laugh, apparently finding what he'd said funny, "Can ye please fuck off, I'm tryin tae have a conversation wit he lass and yer makin it offy difficult wi that face eh yours, ye look like the kind eh kid who's parents asked tae run away fea hame.".

A couple people around him sniggered at the insult, the boy's face only growing more like he was staring down his pray in a lions den. "So you're the guy who's taken such a liking to the class goth?".

He peered back round at Yuri, who's head had shrunk so far down between her shoulders that he almost mistook her for a potted plant. Seeing her like this only pissed him off even more, seeing any remnant of light that was in her eyes now vanishing completely.

"Listen, lad, we're trying to have a conversation here and enjoy oor breakfast, so if ye'd kindly take yerseln tae a place called fuck, I'd be mightily appreciative." he growled as he turned back to look at the boy.

The boy stood unflinching, soon looking past Komms to look at Yuri, "Listen, yuri, if you want to go slice your wrists in the toilet, it's okay, the men'll say here and talk about what's going to happen to you after.".

Yuri began to push herself up from her seat, reaching to grab her bag, "Yuri! You sit yer arse down and enjoy yer breakfast, I'm gonnea put a comedy show on wi this fuckin clown." He said as he pointed at her chair, gripping onto the hole at the bottom of the back of the chair.

"Oh! Mighty words coming from a fucking Commie-" He tried to say, his sentace being cut short as Komms thrust his chair up into the underside of the boys jaw, mashing his teeth together and sending a few of them flying out across the hall, a small spirt of blood flying back and hitting one of his little friends in the face.

He stood over the boy as he coward back from him, taking a step closer and making him flinch as he crouched down."Alright, lad, I'm Komms, and if I hear another-" he said as he grabbed the boy by the collar, pulling his snivelling face closer to his, getting a waft of the putrid smell emanating from his mouth. "Snaky, insulting, demeaning or otherwise word that I deh like come oot eh your fuckin gob, am gonnea bash yer face in that bad that even yer dad's gonnea refrain fea hitten ye fur once cause it'd be the first tiem in his life he's ever felt any fuckin emotion towards ye, dea ye fuckin hear ees!" He barked in his face, his eye twitching as he refrained from hitting the boy again.

The boy seemed to forget how to speak, letting out nothing more than whimpers and chokes as he held the side of his face, "Gid, am glad tae hear it!" He barked again.

He let go of his collar, pushing himself back up and grabbing the chair that lay on it's side and taking a seat across from Yuri again. "So as I were sayin, I'm sorry if I'm makin ye uncomfortable, but I seen ye sat there by yerseln and I thought ye could use some company, other than the escape eh yer books, which I'm sorry if I ruined." he explained, taking another bite from his sandwich.

"I..I..I..I.I..." Yuri stuttered, pausing for a few seconds to try and come to terms with what just happened as all the eyes in the room lay upon her.

Komms 3 – 3

March 12th 2262 Jacinto Community High School

Staring at the door as he always does before he enters the class, the letters number G-18 burned into his mind, reminding him of where he's been posted. He pushed the door open glancing about the class to see who's there already, seeing Yuri's face light up as she looked over the top of her book. She really seemed to take a liking to him over the past month, the first week or two she still seemed rather anxious to say anything, but he'd succeeded on his plan to get her out her shell.

Pacing along the front row of chairs he turned at the end, walking down towards her, giving her a little half smile that always seemed to lighten her mood. "Alright, lass, deain gid, aye?" he asked, to which she nodded, her eyes sparkling with a radioactive glow.

"Got somethin tae be happy aboot the day, have ye?" He asked, patting her on the shoulder as he sat down at the table next to her. "I...I've just been thinking recently... About how you've been treating me, that is!" She said, making her intentions a bit more clear as the anxiety kicked in a little.

"I'm no deain anyhing wrong am I?..." He asked, starting to wonder if he'd done anything out of line. "N...No, no, no! It's just...-" She sighed, taking a breath to compose herself, "I've... Just never had anyone treat me like a normal person like you have... I'm... I'm just wanting to make every moment count to try and return the favour, knowing you could be headed off to another school anytime soon..." She explained, her voice growing more melancholic as she spoke, looking down at the floor.

He smiled to himself as she looked away, thinking about how his parents had sat him down the night before and talked with him about their work. How his father hadn't been having any problems with any of his colleagues. "Well I hink it's yer lucky dea, lass." He said, leaning down to look at her face.

She sat back up in her chair, raising a brow, "W..What do you mean, K...Komms?". He replied with a smile, "The auld man spoke wi ees last night... We're no goin anywhere now, Yuri, I'm stayin here.". Her eye's light up, as if someone sparked a fire in her heart as they sprung as wide as they could, "Y...Y...Y..You mean it!?" She almost yelled, the gaze of everyone ells in the class turning to them for a second in disbelief that she'd actually said something, as she threw her hands over her mouth.

He gazed into her eyes, the fire inside making them water as if they were about to open a floodgate. He held out his hand between then, her eyes moving to it as she hesitantly pulled a hand from over her mouth and took it, gripping on tight. He looked down at her hand, he pale skin feeling as soft as velvet and as smooth as silk, then looked back up at her, her lip quivering a little.

"I mean it, lass, I hink I can actually relax now, actually settle in." He said, squeezing her hand back, "Though I get the feelin yer more appreciative aboot that than I am." He chuckled. He noticed her cheeks start to blush as she pulled her hand down to her chest from her mouth, seeing it shake a little when she held it there.

She turned her head back to him, opening her mouth to say something but being interrupted by the door swinging open and a deputy head waltzing in. Everyone turned round to look as he started to speak, "Students, Miss Forlorn won't be attending your class today due to illness so you're all free to leave for the day, just make sure someone stays back for a little bit to tell anyone ells who shows up." He stated before leaving just as quick as he'd came in.

"Well... Guess we've got the day tae oorselves then, lass. Any plans?" He asked as he turned his head back round to look at her. She tilted her head off to the side, smiling a small wistful smile, "I..I was going to ask you the same thing.". He noticed her look up behind him as a hand landed on his shoulder, turning round to see Gary, a boy he'd befriended in the time he'd been there, standing there with a wide grin on his face.

"Want to come round to my place? Me and a couple others are headed over, seems like a good opportunity for a laugh." He asked. He took a quick look round at Yuri, who's eyes seemed to have lost a bit of that spark she'd had burning since he told her he was staying. He looked back round to Gary, "Sorry, lad, I've got plans already, mate." He stated, sensing the light in Yuri's as brighten again behind him. "Sad times, bud, I'll see you tomorrow then." saying this as he stepped back over to a couple boys on the other side of the class, giving him a small wave as he went.

Turning back round to Yuri again he seen his senses were right, as there was a big smile plastered across her face. Tell ye what, Yuri, My folks are hame still the now, I've telt them about ye a few times already. How'd ye like tae meet them?". She looked taken back quite a bit, not expecting to get the chance to hear him ask that. A tear formed in the corner of her eye, trying to form a response in her racing mind that didn't make her seem too overly attached already.

Before she could properly react though, he grabbed her hand again, pulling it down between the two of them, leaning in a bit closer and whispering,"My parents wilny be hame long, so ye ken wit that means, aye?" He asked. She fidgeted back a bit, hesitating her next answer, thinking over in her head that he really only wanted one thing, feeling some of her hopes start to wither away.

He reached down to his bag, pulling back the zip and pulling out a pristine covered book, holding out out in front of her. "I ken ye like horror, lass, So I got ye a little present I thought we could read together." he said, giving her a little wink.

Her head jumped back a bit, the thoughts that clouded her mind beforehand jumping out of sight as she looked at the book then up at him and his smile. She placed her hand on her chest again, feeling her heart start to pound harder and harder. The thoughts of him in her head flying round in circles, she'd never felt this way for someone before in her life.

She learned early in life that she was at least a bit obsessive, always coming on to forward and intensely whenever she met someone who was willing to talk or play with her, driving them off and making herself miserable. She never really had any friends cause of this, always double guessing herself when it came to talking to people, deciding not to talk and isolating herself so she never felt rejection, all because she couldn't control herself. Whenever it did happen, they would run off a day or two later, maybe a week at most if she was lucky. But for him to sit there and be so patient with her, just show her some common respect and be genuinely kind. It felt like all too much all at once like this.

Her head started to sway from side to side as she started feeling dizzy, her eyes closing slowly as everything around her spun around like a propeller. He looked at her with confusion as she started to slump over to the side, swinging his arm around and catching her as she started to fall out her chair. He almost started to panic, wondering what was wrong, he placed his ear next to her mouth, feeling her slow breath condense against the side of his face. He sat her back up in her chair, deciding to take her to the nurse he put the book back in his bag and slung his and her bags over his back.

He slid an arm around her back and another under her legs, lifting her out of her chair then started to make his way towards the door. When he got there he jumped back as it flung open, the door almost smacking against Yuri's head, as Gary stood in the doorway, looking at him rather confused.

He pulled his head back and pointed at Yuri with a raised brow, "I've not just walked in on one of her fantasies come true, have I?". Komms chuckled at the notion, thinking it probably would be had she been awake. "Nah, mate, I hink she fainted, like." He chuckled.

Gary shook his head, "Taking her to the nurse then, I take it?". He jumped her up his arms a bit, feeling her start to slip of his grasp, "Aye, lad, want tae walk ees?".

"Sure, don't see why not, one sec though, think I left my bag in here." Gary replied, walking past them to his desk and pulling his bag out from under it. The two of them walked out the room, Komms making sure he didn't his her head on the doorway as they went.

"So what happened then? You tell her something or she just randomly fall over?" Gary asked as he looked round at her cradled in Komms' arms. "Well, I telt her my dads no havin any problems wi folk like he did before so we ain't moving away again, well, that's if he doesny get a better offer somewhere ells, like, but he can get shagged if he hinks I'm moving again, I'm fuckin sick eh it. But, I asked if she wanted tae come round and meet my parents and I got her a little prezy, ken she likes horror books and I found a half decent one I thought she might like." he explained as they turned the corner and walked down the hall.

"Ahh, I see what it is then." He said, getting a puzzled look from Komms. "She's never really had anyone close other than family, but even then, I think she's quite distant from her dad, he's an alcoholic I believe, refuses to believe anything wrong and leaving her to look after her little brother, I'm sure you've mentioned her talk about him before,".

He thought to himself for a bit in the silence that followed, she always did negate talking about her parents, only really talking about her brother a couple times before she covered her mouth. She did say she had free reign to do as she pleased normally, bot really having a curfew, staying up as late as she wanted, guessing that's why.

"My auld man likes a drink, like, no really an alky but he can drink anyone under the table, saying that, he does drink a lot but he's never had a problem putting it down at least." he said, looking down at Yuri as her head dropped against his chest.

"Where's he from again?" He asked. "Oh, he's a big Rusky cunt, family came fea Moscow originally, they never really said much about what it was like over there, guessing it was blwon back to the stone age. When word spread that they accepted Commies over here, as long ye were happy tae compromise they made their way over, would eh been one hell eh a trip considerin the distance.". Gary blew his breath out not even wanting to think of the journey, "I think that's an understatement.".

"I got the hint of Russian from you, but the rest isn't exactly clear, where's your mom from then?"

"Back durin the resource wars, a lot eh Europeans came over before the borders were closed, tryin tae get away from the civil war happening over there. Her family where a bunch of Scots, most of them soldiers, so to prove their loyalties they signed up like a lot eh others to get citizenship and ended up fighting over her against the Chinese, some of them ended up in China but a lot of them were still posted here. Luckily they made it to the bunkers before the bombs dropped, both sides eh the family were soldiering types, my dads side being an old red army family, both of them met during their service and whala, now I'm here."

"Lucky bastards, then" Gary joked.

"Ye coul-" He tried to say, looking down at Yuri as she started to groan, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Her head shot around to see where she was as she grabbed the arm of Komms' jacket, finally settling down when she realised he was carrying her. "Alright, sleepy head, ye deain alright?" He jokingly asked, her face forming another little smile as she looked up at him.

"Wha...What happened?... C..Can I have a drink, please?..." She moaned, placing her hand to her head. He tuurned his head to Gary again, "There's a bottle in my bag, mate, grab it oot fur ees wid ye?" He asked.

They both stopped in the middle of the hall, Gary going round to his back and unzipping one of the bags, "Only some books and paper in here, bud... and a blade?" He replied, noticing a knife sat at the bottom of the bag. "Wrong yin, ya rocket." He replied.

Gary zipped the first bag back up, pulling it to the side a bit to open the other bag, slipping his hand inside and pulling out a plastic bottle of water. He zipped the bag back up and stepped round, cracking the bottle open and holding it out for her. Yuri took the bottle in her hand, leaning it towards her mouth but miss judging the angle and spilling it over herself. She panicked and pushed the bottle back up, only to turn it too far and spill even more over herself.

The two of them laughed a bit, Gary grabbing the bottle and pointing it upright again, screwing the cap back on. "Hold on one sec, Yuri, we're here." He said as he pushed the door to the nurses station open, a lady in a white coat sat in front of a terminal typing away being the only other person in the room.

The nurse gave them a welcoming smile as they walked in the door, her face soon starting to sour slightly as she noticed Komms carrying Yuri. "Excuse us, Miss, but my friend her fainted back in class, thought this would be the best place to bring her." He greeted. "Oh, that's not as bad as what I thought it could be, put her on the bed over there for now, please." She asked, pointing to a bed with several chairs sat around it.

He walked over, laying her down on the bed and taking the bags off his back, placing them down the side of the bed next to her. He took a seat and gave her a smile, "Yous two can head off back to class now, I'll take it from here." She said, quickly finishing off whatever she was typing on the terminal. Yuri grabbed his sleeve, a grim look on her face that asked him not to leave her.

"hey Komms, I'll see you about, I've got to run!" He said, waving goodbye as he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. "Are you not heading back to class?" The nurse asked as she looked over at him. "Our class got cancelled, Miss, our lecturer's sick today, any chance I could stay here for now?". He asked as she looked over at the two, seeing the look on Yuri's face as she clung onto his sleeve. "P..P...Please don't leave! I..I...I don't want to be alone..." She whimpered, her head still spinning a bit.

Komms placed his hand over hers that clung to him, giving it a squeeze as he smiled at her. Her mind raced with the thought of being alone, just like when she'd get home, her mother not being there, her father drinking in the corner watching old holotapes while she sat alone in her room.

Her eyes glistened in the sunlight that came through the window, every little fibre in them almost glowing in the shine. She pulled herself up in the bed, leaning up towards him as their eyes met, him to starting to lean down towards her, their faces starting to get deathly close as he felt her breath brush past his chin.

"Can I get in please?" asked the nurse who was standing over them, watching the whole ordeal take place as the two of them recoiled back from one another in fright. He complied and stood up from his seat, moving down to the foot of the bed and sitting down in the chair on the other side of her.

The nurse sat down where he had and started asking her a few questions, looking through some notes on a clipboard as she done so, feeling her forehead with the back of her hand and checking in her eyes.

He sat and admired her as she looked at the nurse, her long hair sliding down her sides and back, the shine of her eyes, the curves of her lips and the tone of her skin. His eyes followed down her arms to her fidgeting hands, seeing the bitten nails and her callous-less skin, the purple marks just above her wrist that scarred up under her sleeve. He shook his head as he stopped to look at the marks, the deep purple gashes and this white scar tissue and a small red stain at the cuff of her sleeve. He thought back to what the boy had said on his first day at school in the cafeteria.

"Well, that should be you then, now drink plenty fluids and get some rest, you might feel a little light headed the rest of the day." She exclaimed, smiling at the two of them before making her way back to her desk. Yuri looked back round at him with a glazed smile, looking down at her wrist and pulling down her cuff in embarrassment seeing him looking at it.

He shook himself out of it again as she stood up, grabbing their bags and holding his out over to him. He stood up after a moment, wondering what he'd just seen. "A...Are you ready to go?.." she asked, interrupting his thought. He stood up and gave her a smile again, giving her a nod and stepping around the bed.

The two of them silently left the room, smiling at the nurse who waved them off as they walked out the door. The air felt tense as they walked back up the hallway and up to the entrance, zipping up their jackets as they stepped out the door into the freshly laid snow outside and off to the courtyard that lead to the gate to the building.

They stopped when they passed it, looking back over the bootprints they'd led out from the door. They both looked round at each other as the flakes of snow dropped between them, small specks clinging to her hair. "So... Do you still w..w..want me to come round to yours?" She asked anxiously.

Komms took a moment before he smiled at her, "Aye, lass, I hink my folks wid love tae meet ye before they head aff tae work." He answered, stepping up the road bedside her as she followed up the side of him.

"S...So where is it you stay, again?" She asked, glancing round at him as they walked. "Och, just over at the checkpoint, up towards the highway to Ephira.". She looked round at him, "The military point!?" She blurted. He chuckled, "Aye, lass, my family has a bit eh a history wi the military, on both sides that is. The auld cunt's a Staffy in the mine protection units and me maw's an engineer in the New Ephiran Engineerin corps" he said with a smile.

"A family of patriots then? T...That's rather noble." she answered, looking down at the snow ahead of her. "Yeah, kinda, a lot eh folk have said that before, but really we just have a thing for guns and explosives. Kinda a family trade.".

"But didn't you say your mom is an engineer? Is she just he odd one out?" She asked, her hand tempting itself to reach over for his. He noticed the movement out the corner of his eye and glanced down at her hand, turning from being outstretched to curling into a fist by her side, before relaxing a bit. He looked back ahead, glancing his eyes at her as she bit her lip while they walked.

"naw, she works in demolitions, so definitely part of the trade, but aye we've always had a bit of a code in the family-" he said, reaching his hand over while she wasn't looking and curling it around hers, making her eyes rip open as he glanced his eyes over again, a surprised but happy smile shivering its way across her lips as her eyes looked out over in front of him."-We're happy tae see ye playin war or blowin things up, but ye need a trade in case something happens, or in case ye live long enough tae have tae retire fea the military. Pretty much everyone goes for some form eh engineerin, most prefer tae get their hands dirty wi machinery, buildin stuff or like my maw, keep at the detonator."

"W...What do you mean by, live long enough to have to retire form the military?... Makes it sound like your family has a low life expectancy..." He quivered, her heart starting to sink.

"Ah... Most folk in my family have died in combat ot industrial accidents after their service. Just the way it goes, some retire in their thirties to forties, like what my maw does, she and him decided they wanted children, so she left and went to a safer line of work so she could look after me and my brothers once we were old enough that she could comfortably work again while my dad stayed in service for longer, deciding that he still wanted tae carry the rifle, but be there for us, so he left front line combat and went to the mine protection. We always believe that at least one parent should be retired from combat, I mean it's kind of self explanatory really, but the auld man swears he's never going to a job without a gun." He explained as they neared the checkpoint.

She started to look quite troubled, almost wondering what she'd gotten herself into, knowing full well that they had their national service coming up. She'd hoped she could get into a branch where she didn't have to carry a rifle past basic, like a driver or store worker, but now the thought of life long front line service scared her, making her fear what would happen if anything happened between them.

"I..I..I don't know now Komms..." She stuttered, stopping in her tracks, her hand tugging Komms back as he walked through the snow. He spun round to look at her, "Yuri?...". She looked up as the tears started to run down her face, pulling her hand from his as she wiped her cheek.

"I d..don't know Komms, I...I love you, Komms, I don't want to be apart form you. You're the first person to ever try this hard and be this patient with me!... I can't stand the thought of this being for nothing, or just being a...a...a..a. a further disappointment to anybody!... But.. but I don't think I can cope with it..." She burst, trying to keep her emotions in check, only just managing to do so without completely breaking down.

He took a stride towards her, wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her head into his neck, only to realise she wasn't holding him back. "Yuri, tell ees what's wrong? Tell ees what I can do for ye, if there's anythin I can d-" he said, Yuri interrupting him as she pushed away from him and looking up, her tears running down her cheek and the side of her nose, dropping from her chin down onto his jacket. She slammed her head into his chest, flinging her arms up and around him, clinging against him as tight as she could.

He settled his head atop hers as he caressed the back of her head as he listened to her sobs through his jacket. He rubbed his hand up and down her back under her bag, holding her tight back. He held her there for a few minutes until her cries slowed and she loosened her grip, pulling back again and looking up into his eyes. The steel blue of them giving her reassurance, making her feel warm inside as they stood in the frozen wasteland.

Her eyes kept filling with all the hopes she could ever dream of, all of them quickly draining through her tears that still dropped one by one down her face, everyone that patted against his jacket sounding like another broken dream in her head. "I...I don't want to ruin it for you..." She sobbed through her chokes.

"Ruin what, lass?" He asked with a solitary assuring laugh. "Y...your family tradition, Komms... I... I can't do it... I don't... I don't think I ever could..." she choked again, dropping her head to look down at his chest. "You mean military service?" he asked, receiving a small nod back. He pulled her into his chest again, cradling her side to side as they stood there.

"I don't want you to worry about a thing Yuri, If you don't want to, you don't have to. It's normally people born into the family that have that drive anyway and coming into the family does not warrant any expectations like that, Darlin... As long as yer tags arny stamped DD when you leave, no matter what branch you go intea, you'll be welcomed home wi open arms and there isn'y anything ye could dea that would warrant that reaction fea me.".

Yuri gripped on tighter again, sniffling into his jacket, "Don't you ever think I'm gonnea do anything brash over something like that. People have left the family for being judged to harshly like that, it's happened plenty times on both side and it's sure as hell no going to end if that happens again.".

Yuri slowly relinquished his jacket from his hands, standing back as they gazed into each others eyes, the ocean of emotions flowing through both of them drowning her negative thoughts as she focused into him.

He brushed the hair out of her face with his hand, looking down over her puffed up cheeks and eyes as the bloodshot look of them faded slightly, the dark blue hue of them encapsulating him.

"I...I love you, Komms..." She whimpered. Komms running a hand up her shoulder to the side of her neck, feeling her heartbeat bounce through his fingers as the two of them leaned in towards each other, glancing down at each others lips and back to their eyes before they closed them, their lips stopping just short as they felt their breaths meet between them, hesitantly moving forward before they met as the snow trickled down atop them.

Komms 4 – 4

September 22nd 2277 New Ephira Military high Court

He sat on the chair in the centre of his cell, the chains binding him weighing heavily on his arms and he clenched his hands together on his lap. He parted them, lifting his hand to his left breast pocket, feeling the links of the necklace click over his nails. He pulled the tags from his pocket, holding them low in front of his face, gazing down with rage and and torment. He knew that to him. He'd made the right decision, he wasn't just going to leave them after promising them he wouldn't.

He wouldn't have been forgiven if he hadn't went, maybe not so much being forgiven for not going but the guilt he would've had to live with. He wouldn't, no he couldn't have lived with it, though with the reality of what happened he couldn't see himself going on much longer himself, knowing what he'd lost as he gripped the necklace tight between his fingers.

Gaz' voice boomed from through in the court room and down the corridor towards him, being given a chance to defend him before he was brought before the jury. He looked down from the tags to his arm and all the scars that buried deep within his skin and flesh, each one of them now an agonising memory of the past.

Gaz's voice was soon drowned out by the officer in charge of the trial, his voice bellowing through the halls. He knew that under regular circumstances he might have been given a belt across the hand and a heavy endearing mark put on his record, but with the reasons for the trial he knew he was probably on grounds for a firing squad, maybe a public hanging to show what disobedience will bring.

After the court room went silent he heard the doors to the room bash open, the heavy marching of the guards making their way down towards his cell. Six men stopped in front of the bars to his cell, each of them decked head to toe in combat armour, brandishing stun batons and pistols.

"On your feet, one minute till you're expected!" the lead guard barked, clear destain in his voice for the man that sat before him, chained almost in place like a rabid dog in a dark room. He looked again at the tags in his hand, pressing them to his lips before slipping them back into his pocket and pushing himself to his feet.

The guard pulled the keys from his belt, unlocking the door and pushing it open towards him as the guards behind him raised their weapons at him, the guard stepping forwards and unlocking the chains from his wrists and ankles before slapping a set of cuffs on his wrists.

The guard pulled him out the cell by the collar, stepping him in line with th others before they marched off towards the door, the barrel of the guard behind him's pistol sticking into his back as they walked and stopping just before the door.

The guard ahead lifted his arm, glaring at his watch. "Ten seconds. He said, not moving it form in front of him, "Five seconds." he said again, "3...2...1-" He said, the pushing the door open as he finished, marching in front of the crowd to a raised stand in the middle of the room, chaining his ankles as he stood atop it.

"Staff Sergeant Grenidior Kommissariat Medvedev, number C2874391." said the officer in charge as he looked down at the paperwork in front of him. "You have been arrested and brought here on the grounds of court martial. Do you wish to present evidence to sate otherwise?" He asked, his deep voice still booming through the court room.

Komms looked around the room and the couple of hundred people that sat around the circular room, staring in on him as he stood on his podium before he looked back at the expectant officers face.

He shook his head slowly, "No, Sir, I do not have evidence nor to I wish to deny that charge." He stated as his empty eyes were pierced by the gaze of the officer. Hearing a murmur come from around him as the jury spoke between themselves.

The officer looked him head to toe, studying the scars, stitches and tattoos he bore, the lack of reason for such a loyal and determined soldier such has himself to be brought here on such a charge, nor wishing to deny the charges or defend himself.

"I'm surprised, Staff Sergeant, if you don't mind me referring to you as such?" He asked, feeling the need to give at least some dignity to him. "No, Sir, I do not mind." He replied.

"Very well, it's rare for someone with the achievement of a Kommissariat alone to desert and then for said Kommissariat to be a Grenidior to desert. You are one of the most experienced soldiers I've been given the pleasure to read the record of, though there have been some problems with mental health in the past, it doesn't seem to have been issues with mental health when you first started your career. Cause looking at your record, you've been in many worse situations and never batted an eye, even defending your position to the last man. Are you tired of it all? Has shell-shock set in? Combat fatigue?" He asked as he looked down at the papers again then back over to him.

Komms looked deep into the officers eyes, his eyes burning with hatred and mourning that would even turn the heart of Satan himself cold. "A promise, Sir." He replied.

Even through his glare the officer simply raised a brow, "A promise? I know we generally bind ourselves in blood to our promises to our brothers and sisters in the COG, Staff Sergeant. That must have been a hell of a promise." The officer stated, ending his sentence sounding rather unconvinced.

"Aye, Sir. I promised I'd be there when the time came, I keep my promises and especially when their as meaningful one the one I made. I'm sorry that involved breaking my oath to be there for my brothers and sisters in time of war, but we all have our promises we cannot fail to keep. Not just for others but for ourselves. I'm not trying to deliver a sob story, Sir-" He explained, reaching his hands up to his breast pocket again, undoing the button and reaching inside, pulling the tags out and holding them in front of him for all to see. "-I made a promise that I couldn't break. Whatever punishment I'm given is just, but I would rather suffer a thousand punishments that leave me begging for the eternal damnation of hell than break the promise I made to a fellow Gear and close partner."

Yuri 1 – 5

February 13th 2262 Jacinto Checkpoint Family Barracks

She slowly fluttered her eyes as she woke up from what felt like the best sleep she'd had in years. She glanced up at the figure she was cuddled up next to, the candle must have went out hours ago, only just being able to make out his outline in the darkness. The book they had been reading lay slumped up over Komms' chest, her arm laying just bellow it on his belly. Remembering the events of the day before she made herself comfy, snuggling into his side, laying there silently for a several minutes before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek before sliding herself to the end of the bed.

She pulled the covers form over her, fixing her shirt and reaching for her boots, pulling them on and tying her laces. She got up from the bed, trying to remember if there was anything on the floor as she navigated herself to the door, slowly turning the handle and creaking it open.

His parents weren't home when the arrived the day before, feeling, not leaving long before them judging by the boot prints in the snow at the door. She wished she had been able to meet them, gauging by how wonderful he was, she figured they couldn't have been much different.

Stepping outside into the living room she heard voices come from through the door along on the other wall, remembering that to be the kitchen. She stepped along the room towards the door, trying not to be too noisy so she didn't wake Komms up, but getting closer she heard the voices stop as one of the floor board let out a creak.

She turned the handle on the door and opening it she came face to face with a tall burly man, drabbed from the waist down in heavy combat armour, with a thick greying beard, arms covered in tattoos and what looked like stitches and battle scars, Now understanding where Komms got his figure from. Looking to the side of him as he leaned up against the bunker-top, stood a woman who stood heights with her, short red hair and skin as smooth and clean as silk in appearance.

She froze in place as they turned to look at her, feeling herself unable to let out a greeting. The man didn't look to happy when he seen her, his eyes fixed almost in a glare before he even seen her, the woman by contrast had a warm welcoming smile, her eyes mirroring that of her lips.

"You must be Yuri?" Asked the woman as she tilted her head, with a voice that could calm a deathclaw. The man grunted, "The boy's told us about you, it's a pleasure" he said, with a thick Russian accent, his voice course enough to grind metal, but still smooth enough not to cause offence to her ears.. It came as a surprise to her as his face seemed to say the opposite of what his mouth did.

He held his hand out to her and after a half second of hesitation she shakily took it, expecting to feel her hand crushed by the power held within them, but ending up with a feeling of surprise at how gentle he was, with a firm but gentle squeeze of her hand as he shook it.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, I would've loved to have stayed and spoke with you, so I'll have to catch you this evening if you are still here, Tavarich." He said, a hint of regret in his voice as he said so. He gave the woman a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping past Yuri, throwing on a jacket that lay on the couch before strapping a set of plates, then slapping a helmet on his head. "Don't be a stranger now!" He called as he waved goodbye, slamming the door against the power of the whistling wind outside.

The woman reached up to a cupboard and puled out a pack of matches and walking past her as well, striking one and starting to relight some of the candles in the room that the wind had blown out. "I'm sorry about that, Dear, he doesn't visibly show much emotion any more, can I fetch you a cup of tea of coffee at all?" She asked, her voice broad with the tones of a Scots-woman, her accent not as thick as Komms' but still stick enough to make her think over some of her words.

Yuri seemed a little taken back, she didn't expect his mother to be as soft in appearance or voice as she was. After how Komms had explained them the say before, she'd expected a couple of overly enthusiastic drill sergeants to be shouting her down at that moment. "T...T...Tea please..." She replied, trying not to stutter but failing in her quest to do so.

The woman looked round at her, giving her a motherly smile, as if she'd been a part of the family for years. "Is everything okay, Dear? I...I hope we didn't make a bad first impression?..." She asked, starting to look the same as she had when she'd first met Komms.

"N...N..No!" She almost yelled, clasping her hands over her mouth, looking off to the side with a look of embarrassment. "I...I'm sorry... I'm j...just not good with first impressions either..." She excused.

His mother''s face turned to that of a smile again, walking up next to her and taking her hand for a moment. "We're both in the same boat, Dear... I'm Lesley, but please, call me Lex. That was his father, Sergei." She said, kissing the back of her hand before she walked through to the kitchen, pulling out a few cups from a cabinet and placing the matches back.

"What do you take?" She asked as she started filling up two of the cups with coffee and sugar.

"M...milk and t..t..two please?..." She replied, looking down at the faint lipstick mark on the back of her hand. Lex finished filling the cups, just waiting for the kettle to boil. She turned and leaned back against the counter, smiling at her again.

"He's told us a lot about you, you know?" She said as she pressed her thumbs through her belt loops. "He...he has?..." She responded, feeling her stomach start to twist. Lex nodded, "He's quite good with descriptions, like, and I must say, he wasn't joking when he said you were beautiful." She said as she leaned her head to the side, admiring her.

She felt her hand start to shake again as she looked off to the side, feeling her cheeks start to blush. "He...he said th... that? I... I don't know about beautiful..." She said as a small smile creped across the side of her face that Lex couldn't see.

"He's said more than that, Darling, but I don't need to go on, I can see he wasn't lying about a thing. D..Do you want to go through and wake him up? I'd love to see the two of you together... T...That's if you don't mind!?" She blurted at the end, not wanting to make herself seem weird.

She tilted her head up a bit to look at Lex, her smile starting to show on both sides now as she continued to blush."I...I..I'll go get him now." She said as she turned around, feeling Lex's eyes follow her down the room to Komms' door, looking back over and smiling back at her before disappearing through the door.

She snuck back across the room, sitting back on the bed and rolling over towards him, keeping her boots off the bed as she cuddled up next to him again, nuzzling her face into his neck and giving it a kiss, leaving a small outline of her lips on his neck, then doing the same to his cheek again. "Komms? Oh, KoOOoooms? It's time to wake up, coffee's ready!" She said softly in his ear.

His head rolled from side to side on the pillow, letting out a loud yawn as he did so,squeezing his eyes tight before bursting them open and looking around. He felt Yuri's head in the crevice of his neck and leaned his cheek against the top of her head for a moment before pulling back and pecking her on the forehead. "How's my gorgeous little alarm clock this morning?" He asked, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head again.

She smiled as she tightened her grip around his chest, the faint clacks of Lex bringing the cups through to the living room. "I wish we could stay like this forever..." She answered, her voice starting to sound tired again.

He slid his arm down her back, clasping it against her side and pulling her a little closer against him, causing her smile to grow even bigger as she felt her belly meet his side, just managing to stop herself curling her legs around his. "Your Mom's up and she's making coffee." She said, pulling her head from under his and peering up at him, "Y..You want to go through and say hi?...".

He leaned his head down, looking into her eyes, seeing the sheen of the gloss that covered them in the small creak of light that peered through the crack in the door, leaning down and delivering a subtle kiss on her smiling lips, "That wouldn't be a terrible idea." He stated as he smiled down.

The two of them squeezed each other again, then hesitantly parting, pushing themselves to either side of the bed, Komms reaching down and grabbing his boots and slipping them on.

Yuri 2 - 6

April 12th 2262 Jacinto Checkpoint Family Barracks

Yuri woke in Komms' bed again. It seemed to be happening more and more frequently. Wandering home with him after school. Laying and reading book after book, with the sound of the wind hammering against the front door. She reached over to where he had been sleeping, expecting to find the warm embrace of his arms again.

She instead found the book that had been reading the night before. Sat with the same little page marker they had used for so many books before. She gazed around the room to see if he was there. Her weary eyes scanning each little shadow that engulfed the room.

She decided to roll to the end of the bed to get her boots. Where bother their boots had sat the night before, sat only hers. She yanked them on and wiggled her feet around, making sure they fit comfortability. She threw on one of his jackets that was lying nearby. The air in the Small bunker that made up their home was colder than normal. Freezing really.

She thought to herself that the fire had went out and that he'd went out to fetch some wood or coal to burn. She entered the living room to see the fire blazing. How can it be so cold if the fire's still burning? She thought to herself.

A burst of wind then tunnelled through the front door, which started bashing the door off the door stop next to it. She rushed over and threw her head out the doorway, Scouring the blackness of the early morning, looking for him. Her love that she desperately felt that she needed. She pulled herself back after having not seen anything in and struggled to close the door as another rush of wind bellowed in. She finally managed to slam it shut after it try'd throwing her back.

She turned and timidly headed towards the kitchen, Hoping that nothing was wrong. opening the door the small room, a steaming kettle sat on the bunker-top and four cups set out. Each already set with coffee, sugar and the rest of goodies that you need first thing in the morning. She set the kettle to boil again, not knowing how long it had sat there. Thinking of how cold the house was, it couldn't have been long.

She Nearly dropped several bricks as an ear-piercing screech roars through the front door. She gently averted her gaze to the front door behind her. She steadily made her way towards the door before it crashed open, almost sending it flying off its hinges.

Yuri jumped back a step or two as two figures rush into the room. In her terror, she bolted back for Komms' room, hugging the wall after making it to what felt like the safety of the darkness. She peered back into the room as one of them started yelling to someone outside. Only after the reptilian side of her brain handed control back to her senses did she notice it was Komms' father laying on the table, Covered from head to waist in blood.

A man in full Cog armour with his side arm drawn, pointed at the door, was the one doing the yelling. He glanced in her direction, quickly turning his head back to the door. Then taking a double take in her direction. Keeping his focus on the front door, he took a step in her direction, holding his hand out towards her, signalling for her to come forward towards him.

She stepped out into the open showing herself, he looked deep into her eyes. The eye pieces of his helmet covered his eyes but she could still sense the fear in them. She stepped towards him again before he grabbed her wrist and pulling her behind him.

They both stepped back again, as a flurry of gunfire opens up outside the door. She then turned to Komms' father, who was murmuring something in Russian. She sees a slash going from his neck to his abdomen. His hand flew up in a flash, snatching her wrist in his hand. She could feel the blood that was now turning to ice scrap against her skin.

He was glaring deep into her eyes, the fear in his eyes. "Where is she!? WHERE IS SHE!? IS SHE OKAY, IS HE OKAY!?" He blurted. She gawked as she tried to come up with an answer for him before the soldier who had been aiming at the door opened fire at a creature that poked it's head around the doorway.

The sound of an engine roared through the air as another burst of machine gun fire started outside, shortly before another scream was let out as the firing stopped."LOCUST!" whoever called out wasn't too far from the entrance sounding like it was getting closer.

She let go of Komms' fathers hand as she stepped towards the soldier, still trained on the door. "HOLD FIRE! HOLD FIRE!" screamed the voice again as the sound of boot steps crashing through the snow came into earshot and getting closer.

Komms' mother then flew through the doorway before sticking her head back out the door, yelling after Komms."I'm no fuckin leavin him! Get that door shut and hold up!" Yelled Komms' voice from outside."Komm-" she tried to yell back before Komms' voice broke through the air again."I'm no arguin wi ye, get the fuck inside!" he yelled again.

Her head snapped straight forward out the door as she seen a bunch of glowing spots started bolting towards her from the darkness. She slammed the door and ripped a book case over in front of it before something smashed into the other side of the door and backing away slowly, in complete shock of what was going on.

The soldier raised his weapon again and put two rounds through the door, before hearing a cry. Something completely in human, before hearing it scamper away.

She turned to see her husband, Strewn out on the table. She bolted over to him, grabbing his hand and cradling him with her other arm. He shakily reached out with his other hand, cupping it the the side of her face, a small smile growing across his lips as he did so.

"It's not the first time we've been like this, is it?" he let out a small laugh before taking to a coughing fit. The blood that covered his wounds had turned to ice, it might just be the reason he's not bled to death she thought. She thought about that for a second before rushing over next to them. She wrapped an arm around his mother and placed an hand on his shoulder. They all shared in this moment, which enveloped the room in silence.

"Where's that daft son of mine gone? Off to save the day no doubt?" He coughed, as his eyes moved between the two of them. Lex let out a whimper, before looking down and putting on a smile."I guess you could say that... He takes to much after you.!".

He let out a small bloodied chuckle."We've raised him well enough then." He said smiling at her as he Gazed deep into her eyes.

"Where Is... he?" He struggled to say, without choking on his own blood as the pain was starting to envelope was shaking vigorously, a mixture of the pain and the cold was taking over from the adrenalin that had previously surged through his system.

"He's away after Gary, t...they forced him to get inside..." She whimpered again, trying her best to keep the smile on her face as her lip quivered. "He does take to much after me sometimes..." He tried to laugh.

Through the bullet holes in the door, the beam of search light illuminated the scene outside. They steady march of boots through the snow growing closer before they stopped for a moment, suddenly bursting into a sprint after a moment of silence.

Something slammed against the door once again, which tuned into hammering of a fist."Open up! They're coming back, they're coming back!" Screamed a voice.

The Gear who was with them, rushed to shift the book case out the way of the door ripping the door open and yanking the Gear at the door inside as the man behind him began firing at a conglomerate of glowing specks in the darkness.

He went to grab him and pull him back into the relative safety of the bunker but a creature, black and leathery with glowing eyes and glowing spikes all over it's body landed on him. Only a second had past before the man's gun flew threw the doorway as the Gear outside let out a blood curdling scream as its crammed it fingers into his back and dragged him out of the beam of the searchlight and into the darkness. His screams persisted as the soldier took a shot at the glowing beast before the lights of the man's helmet disappeared into he nothingness.

Komms 4 - 7

April 12th 2262 Jacinto Checkpoint Family Barracks

He jerked awake from his slumber to the sounds of what seemed like a fight going on outside. He looked over at Yuri, who was peacefully snuggled up to his arm. He grinned at her before pulling the covers over her a bit more and slowly making his way out of the bed and grabbing his boots.

As he was opening the door, he looked back at Yuri snoozing in the bed, smiling again before closing it behind him. He stopped for a second, realising the front door was open, flapping from side to side in the wind. Peering out into the darkness he could see two figures rolling around in the snow. One with gloving spots over his body. He thought it was just a soldier in his gear, probably just having a drunken rumble with his dad. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened. He opened the drawer in the book case next to the door and retrieved a torch and flicked it on as he walked out the door.

"Fur the love eh fuck would you two quite it! Get inside, it's like fuckin minus five oot he-" he called out as he stepped out into the snow and shining the light on the two figures. He was right about it being his dad, but the other one wasn't a solder. It had black leathery skin and was covered it glowing parturitions in it's skin.

He done what his father taught him to sprinting at the two and thrusting his foot as hard as he could into the head of the glowing mutant. He then instinctively jumped on the creature, dropping his torch as he done so. He delivered blow after blow to the things head. He kept going, his adrenaline building inside him, a feeling of joy overcoming him, inflicting pain on the beast that had attacked his father. He could feel his fists becoming wet, continuing regardless. After the creature stopped fidgeting and writhing he finally stopped, pushing himself to his feet and standing over the corpse of the beast. Feeling Pleasure in the pain that he had caused. Like beating a bully who preyed on the weaker students at the schools he had been at.

He turned back and grabbed the torch that sat in the snow and shown it on his father. Still lying in the snow. He rolled him over and checked him over. Checking for blood or hypothermia. He grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him to his feet when his mother appeared at the door.

"What on earth is going on out here!? Where is-" she tried to ask, confused at what the comotion was as Komms cut her off. "Keep it quiet maw, Yuri's still asleep! Just something jumped the auld man. He's alright." He said back, patting his father on the back as he got him to his knees.

"Jumped him?! Is he okay? Are you okay?!" she called turned the light and brought the creature into view. To which his mother stopped dead in her tracks as she started to walk out towards them. "G..g. .get I.i.i. ...Now!" She said in a hushed tone. He felt the fear in her voice, knowing it wasn't the cold making her stutter.

His father grabbed his arm and ripped himself to his feet."Get inside and get the guns. You know where they are." He grunted. Komms hesitated for a second. He could hear something moving through the snow behind his father.

He looked round him, to see a what looked like a sea of small glowing spots in the darkness. shining the light over the spots to reveal a group of the creatures, all covering their eyes from the pulled his father back with him before he could look.

"M...Maw, get inside and lock the door." said, trying to keep calm. When his father turned to see what he was looking at, he pressed his son back. slowly starting to walk backwards away from the creatures.

"And what's the big shabockle going on over here then?!" Someone called out, making all of them jump out their skin as another light broke the darkness covering Komms and his father.

It was Gary. Hearing all the commotion, he headed out to see what was going they did, one of those things leaped onto him and dragging him away, covering his mouth so he couldn't make a noise. His father pushed him towards his friend. Turning to see what happened, he seen the outline of his fathers face in the darkness.

"Go get your friend. I'll deal with these glowing bastards." his father yelled at him, then giving him a nod and bolting off to Gary, who the creature had dragged off round a corner.

His father turned to his mother. Since Gary's light had fallen and kept it's face to the mutants, they where still in a state of perpetual blindness. "Tavarich! Come here, slowly" He said calmly. Lex quietly stepped towards him. Making as little noise as possible. Both of them started stepping backwards away from the group of creatures.

"Now!" He said in a hushed tone. To which the both ran as fast as they could away from them. When they had gotten about twenty feet or so he turned back to see where if they were chasing. But there was nothing, making him grab Lex by the arm and stop. Glancing around him, he couldn't see anything. No lights, glowing spots, nothing.

"I don't like this darling. They've never been seen up here before. The fuck is going on?" Lex stated, her voice going rough as she scanned around her. "I don't know Hun." he replied as he stepped round behind her, placing his back against hers, keeping every angle covered that they could.

Komms caught up with Gary and the creature that dragged him off, lunging on top of them, tackling the thing off Gary. As he did before, he began wailing on it like he had done to the other one and as Gary regained himself he scuttled over, aiding him in the bludgeoning of the beast.

When the deed was done, they checked each other over for any sign of injury, Gary panicking a couple times as he seen the blood from the beatings on his hands and chest. When they were satisfied, Komms shook the the realisation of what he'd left his parents to.

He grabbed Gary and turned to run to the aid of his parents, who at the same time swung round the corner, all of them crashing into each other, collapsing on the floor. His father clambered to his feet and turned to swing at the figures they had ran into. Before he could, a creature dropped from the roof, slicing it's claws across his neck and chest, sending him to the ground.

Seeing the glowing spots in front of him, Komms panicked and began smashing the thing ahead with his fists one again. His father grabbed the creature, who was fairly disorientated at this point. He proceeded to smash the thing against the wall, before throwing it into the darkness.

He grabbed the two youngster and ripped them to their feet, pushing them towards a light that shown over the door to a blacksmiths workshop. Gary ran for the light Komms following in suit. Sergei fell to his knees as some of the adrenaline died off, only just noticing the slash across his torso.

His mother grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. "Come on Hun, We can make it!" She beckoned, doing her best to pull him up. He clutched his chest, trying to hold his wound together. Which had already started to freeze over.

Gary slammed shoulder first into the door which refused to budge, a buzzer quickly started to sound, signalling that they had set off an alarm of some sort.

A voice came over the intercom. "This is a military owned installation, state you-", his voice being interrupted as Komms yelled into the intercom. "Open the fuckin door! Mutants! Mutants!". The door buzzed and a green light light up next to it. The two barged through the door, Komms stopping to look back for his parents, who were still a good thirty feet away from the door and moving slowly towards them.

A soldier appeared over Komms' shoulder, shining a light through the door. Seeing his parents as they tried to run. They both ran out towards them, hoping they could get them along to the shop quicker.

As they reach them, both Komms and the soldier grab his father and threw an arm each over their shoulders and as they start to run fur the door the silhouettes of a group of the creatures jumped down from the top of the blacksmiths.

They instantly turn and bolt in the other direction. As one of the creatures tried to enter the blacksmiths but was greeted by Gary smashing the door on it's head and booting the creature back out and slamming the door shut.

They ran back towards the only semi-safe place they could think of, back round towards the house and through a snow clogged helmet, the soldier stated. "I flipped the alarm back at the smiths, there should be help on its way!" he panted.

His mother tripped in the snow, landing face first, causing Komms to let go of his father and turn back for her. "Get him tae the house. It's the one wi the open door!" He barked after the Gear as he dragged his father along. "Roger that!" the Gear replied.

The soldier continued running with his father over his shoulder as Komms ran back for his mother, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to her feet. "C'mon maw, no much farther! We can dea this, c'mon!" he panted, trying to motivate her onwards.

Out of breath his mother slowed them as they ran for the house. They rounded the corner to see the lights of the soldier carrying his father, looking around confused. "There isn't any open door?" he called out, twisting himself and Sergei around as he looked for an open door.

A creature burst from the snow near the soldier and his father but missed them and landed next to them in a scurrying heap. The soldier landed a swift stomp onto the creatures lower back, causing it to shriek in agony, before he booted it in the side of the head.

"There, the door on the left!" His father blurted out, pointing to the door to the bunker. The Gear shoulder charged his way through the door and out of sight of Komms and his mother as they continued running. His mother fell to her knees in exhaustion, nearly sending him off his feet and onto his backside.

Dropping down with her, he sat his hand on her shoulder and one on the side of her face. "C'mon..." he panted, trying to regain his breath himself, his mother trying desperately to push herself back up from the snow. With both of them trying, they managed to pull each other up, starting to jog to the door.

The managed to gain their second wind and sped up as they neared the door. Komms yet again stopping in his tracks Gary! He thought, he couldn't just leave his friend like that. They're probably through the door by now his mind said, thinking the worst of what could've happened.

He seen the glowing specs of the creatures on some of the rooftops surrounding him in his peripherals, turning towards them as he stepped slowly towards the door, debating whether he should just bolt for the door or run back for Gary.

"HOLD FIRE, HOLD FIRE!" His mother screamed, before flying through the door, then swinging back around and sticking her head back through, realising Komms isn't there ."KOMMS!" She yelled out after him.

"I'm no fuckin leavin him! Get that door shut and hold up!" He yelled back. "Komm-" She tried to reply, being swiftly interupted by him half way through, "I'm no arguin, get in fuckin side!" he screamed.

He turned back and starts running the way he came again, feeling his calves burning with every step as he charged through the snow, back towards the smiths. He rounded the corner that they all smashed into each other at, seeing the light above the door and th blood covering the side of the swinging door and the frame. Already frozen.

He sprinted through the door seeing Nothing, other than the glowing spots on the other side of the room through the pitch blackness. He franticly searches the wall. Hoping that he can find a light switch or something, before the creatures notice him, as they bashed on something in the darkness, with the occasional yell from Gary, taunting them. Trying to convince himself that when they come through. He'd take them all on.

He heard the audible click of the light switch as he found it, the whole room lighting up, making all the creatures fall to the ground in agony. Covering their eyes from the blinding light that shown upon them, like a flamethrower. Komms wasn't immune to this himself, clutching his eyes for a few moments, until his eyes could adjust.

He slammed the door. knowing he had long enough to grab a weapon before these things could regain their bearings.

He jumped, as he heard a flurry of machine-gun fire from outside, the firing quickly ceased and a blood curdling scream took it's place.

He spotted a sledgehammer, laying conveniently against the wall a few feet away and grabbed the shaft of the hammer and swung it up so that it landed in his hand.

One by one, he crushed the creatures. Each strike causing a unique crack and splatting sound that sounded like music to his ears. He couldn't stop, even after they were s pile of tenderised mush on the ground, he kept going. Gary gently opened the door, to see what was going on. Seeing Komms mashing a sludge like pile that used to be one of the creatures heads, making him shiver.

He finally stopped. Taking fast deep breathes, he turned to Gary, standing in the doorway.

Gary almost wished he hadn't opened the door. Seeing Komms' face... Grinning like a maniac... covered in blood. The look of pleasure and almost a look of lust, in his eyes.

"K..Komms?" he asked hesitantly as he turned back to the mess he had made. Throwing the hammer into the pile of pulp on the floor in front of him.

Yuri 3 - 8

April 14th 2262 Jacinto Checkpoint Family Barracks

She lay there. Clutching Komms' arm like she had been for the past few days now. Neither of them had left his room in almost 3 days. laying petrified, in case any of those things came again.

Neither of them had eaten , since before they came up. His mother had been dragged off by their superiors, and due to it being "Official COG Business" Neither Yuri nor Komms were permitted to go and since his father was taken to a military hospital, they were also off limits from as well.

Komms had raided the gun safe and had his fathers old shotgun, trained on the door since they entered, his grip on the gun still as strong as when he'd first started pointing it.

Yuri had managed to get some sleep at night. Knowing Komms was watching over her but still. The thought of those things being out there was driving her mental. That added to the fact that she hadn't eaten in the past few days was about to drive her overboard.

She looked up at her bodyguard, Leaning up against the wall. His eyes heavy, his lips dry and a look of devotion but also hatred, looming in his weary eyes.

He'd sat there awake for over 48 hours now. Staring at the door. Waiting for something to bust through. He couldn't go on any more though, as his head began to drop. His eyes began to droop as he slid down the wall. Seeing his head begin to creep onto the pillow, Yuri reached her hand around his head and pulled herself closer to him, holding him to his chest as she massaged his temple.

She leaned her head against his, feeling his slow, shallow breaths brush past her face. She lifted her head slightly and delivered a small peck to his cheek.

She slid her arm around his neck and shoulder, gripping his shoulder tight before he turned and encased himself in her embrace nesting himself between her arms, while she held his head into her chest. Caressing the back of his head while she held him. A solitary tear slid down the side of her face into her hair, contemplating the reality of what could have happened a few nights before.

Just the thought that she could have lost the only person to have come into her life and care. The person who had the patients to hear her out. The only person who would care enough to stay up night and day to make sure she was safe.

But the thought of those things coming up again. It made her skin just... She couldn't bare it, but her love was safe, that's all she cared about right now.

His grip on her loosened but she gripped on tighter. Another tear leaping from her cheek into her hair. "Yuri..." said Komms breaking the silence, as his muffled voice pushed through her jumper.

"Yes, my love?..." She replied with the same voice a mother would use for a child that was breaking down, then loosening her grip on him, allowing him to pull himself back far enough to look her in the eye.

"We canny do this..." he muttered, his face and eyes exhausted and deprived. "We can't do what, Dear?" she replied as she pulled her hand back to caress the side of his face.

"If we stay like this, tt wulny be those things that get us.." he said, to which she pulled a sad smile as she replied in a calm soothing voice, "How do you mean, my love?".

He returned the affection by running his fingers between the strands of her hair as he spoke, "If we say here lass, we're gonna die eh thirst or just starve." he admitted, looking between the hair he played with and her eyes.

He reached his hand down under the covers and pulled a small revolver from under the mattress. Holding it up to her as he glanced over at the clock on the wall behind her. The hands striking midnight.

"Happy birthday lass." he said, pulling a downtrodden smile. Her eyes widened, she hadn't even remembered the date. She glanced at the pistol he held before her. Timidly reaching up to take it. Taking hold if it, she glances at the frame. Engraved with a Gothic pattern of scrolling. Just behind the cylinder was the words "Yuri" with a small heart beneath it "Est March 12th 2262".

She looked up over the pistol at him, "H..h...how could you afford this?! It's beautiful!" she blurted. He popped a small smile before tapping the side of his nose. She beamed over it, affixed by the patterning that had been knurled over the frame and barrel of the revolver.

"Where did you get it from? It's in mint condition?!" she asked, looking over every little detail that had been cut into it.

"It were my first pistol. Spent a lot eh time buffing it up and getting gid parts. I didny ken if ye had yer ain gun yet. Thought it would be a fitting piece for ye. It's a .38. rated fur .38 special, so wi the right loads, ye basically puttin .44 mag down range. Wee and sweet, just like yerseln lass." He explained as he adored over her face as she done the same to the pistol.

She couldn't take her eyes off it. The oak grip, the polished nickel frame, The little bit of red sulphate dropped into the engraving of the heart. She couldn't help herself. She jumped on him, smothering him with her love. He flailed his arms around as he struggling to breath through her jumper.

She let his head go a little, letting him break free, finally able to breath again. She just as quickly wraps her arms around his waist. Clutching him fiercely as he patted his hand on top of her head.

"alright then lass. Ye'v no eaten in at least 48 oors. I'll go make something up." he chuckled, then rubbing his hand up her back. She released him from her death-grip again, allowing him to plant his feet on the ground and stand up from the bed.

"noo sit back and have a wee snooze. I'll be back in a little bit." he said, grasping his fathers shotgun and toddling off through the door, turning at the last second to give Yuri a little smile before vanishing around the corner.

She lay back on the bed, admiring her birthday gift. She flipped the pistol over to see the words "Happy 15th lass!" stamped into the side. She sat back, admiring the piece of art that sat in her palms. She pressed a little notch on the side of the frame, to which the cylinder popped open. five cartridges sat in their places. "COG - .38 – 2265" stamped on the back of the cases.

She closed the cylinder and held it to her chest. Thinking about how lucky she was. The sound of a boiling kettle from the other room, and the sound of something frying sizzled through the air. The air started to smell beautiful to her. She felt so much more relaxed than how she did just ten minutes earlier.

She placed the pistol on the bed side table, laying there, staring at the ceiling. A fire burning in her heart. She reached down to her bag and pulled out a small knife. Covered in a stained leather sheath, pulling the knife from it's covering.

She felt the urge of a craving overwhelm her. She slipped her sleeve up her arm, revealing a network of scars and scabs covering her arm. She had a small clear spot on the outside of her fore-arm to which she eyed up, as she flicked her finger across the blade, checking it was still sharp.

She held the blade to her arm, a tear falling from the corner of her eye. She bit her lip, anticipating the feeling to come. Her eyes widened, with the look of lust. She pressed the blade into her skin and slowly pulled the razor sharp edge across her skin, ripping cell from cell, a trickle of blood running down to her elbow.

"I hope yer a fan eh bac-" Komms said as he rounded the corner with a tray carrying the plates and a couple glasses of water, looking at Yuri as he did. In her panic, she ripped the blade across her arm. shoving her sleeve down, covering her little secret.

Komms tilted his head, looking at her with a look of confusion. She dropped her head, looking at the covers in shame, her sleeve turning a crimson red as the blood soaked into it.

He walked over to the bed, placing the tray on the side table, carrying the two plates and cups on the bedside cabinet. Placing the shotgun down the side of the bed. He placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in towards himself. "Show me..." he asked.

She sat there still, not sure how to react. He took her wrist in his hand, pulling his arm from over her shoulder, using that hand to pull her sleeve up. He put his arm over her shoulders again, leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. "It's okay lass. I'm here." he whispered.

Yuri turned her head away from him in embarrassment, " not going to-" she tried to say.

"Of course I'm no lass! I fuckin love ye, what makes ye hink I would take the piss oot'en ye fur it? In fact, deh answer that." he beckoned. She looked back at him, looking deep into his eyes. The steel blue of his eyes fortifying his words.

Looking back down at her knife, she found it hard to say anything, "I... I didn't know how you'd react. I thought I'd...I'd have more time before you g...g...got back..." she eventually managed.

"speak tae ees lass. What's goin on? Is there anyhin I can dea?" She shakes her head, coughing up a laugh and pulling a smile. "I've been doing it for years. When you get to the point where you can't feel anything, even pain is a welcomed relief. I..I.I can't stop now Komms... I've done it for that long... I just can't resist the feeling, the sight of my own blood... it's... so... Erotic!" she stuttered. She turned her head to him, a wide grin sprawling from ear to ear, eyes wide, like an owl staring him down from a tree top.

"I cant help it! The feeling is just so good! The rush of adrenalin, the feeling of the blood dripping. The taste of the iron. I love it! Almost as much as I love you!." she blurted, Her head angling to the side. She started to shake, while he still kept his arm around her.

She spun round on top of him, pinning him to the bed, the blood from her arm dripping down onto his cheek.

"Just... let me look at you!? PLEASE!?" she begged, as her eyes wryly glared over him, taking several minutes looking him up and down, holding the knife to his arm. She slipped the knife across his skin, cutting a light slot in his arm, making him flinch slightly as the blade tore away at him.

She swiped her finger across the wound, picking up a small pool of blood her fingers. She placing them in her mouth, leaving a coat of blood on her teeth. She then again gaves the same ear to ear smile that she gave him before, leaning in licking at the cut she put it his arm, mopping up the stream of red gold that seeped from his arm.

Leaning in next to his ear she whispers "You taste better than I thought you would... S..s..seeing as you've been such a good host and let me try you... W. you like to try...m..me?" she stutterd.

She pulled her head back, her eye twitching as she stared at him. She released his arm and held hers over his head, offering her fresh would to him. Trying to give him a chance at the same experience that she'd craved for so long.

She stopped shaking, her expression beginning to change. Her smile left her, she began looking at Komms, not realising what she just done.

She threw herself off the bed and onto the hard floor. Scurrying away into the corner of the room, holding her hands in front of her throat. Staring at the floor, terrified at the notion of what just happened.

Her mouth drops, as she stares at her blood covered hands, looking up at Komms with a look of terror on her face. Terrified of what she is, what she can do and how easily she lost control of herself.

Komms stood up from the bed, steadily pacing towards her with his hands raised up in front of him. Each footstep drowning out the sound of her whimpers and sniffles. As he stood over her, her eyes started to water, what could only be considered a waterfall of tears began pouring from her eyes.

He crouched down on the floor, only a foot or so away from her face. Yuri tried to speak but couldn't, over how much she was shaking and the tears. "I..I..I.I.I.I-".

He put his hand on her shoulder. Before wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her in the air and carrying her back to the bed. He sat down on the bed sitting her on his lap, a hand on her leg and one round her back. She sat on his lap, still staring at her hands. The blood had started to dry and turn brown as she looked him in the eyes.

"I...I.I.I am so sorry... I don't... I don't know what came over me! PLEASE FROGIVE ME!" she screamed before bursting into tears, covering her face with her hands. She fell onto his chest, to which he welcomed her to his embrace. Holding her tight to his chest for what seemed like hours as he caressed her head, holding his lips to the top of it.

"How can you be okay with this? You should have left me in the classroom. I don't deserve this. You don't deserve this!You deserve better! Someone who isn't going to freak out and try to fucking attack you like this! I.I...I..." she burst, still sitting there in his arms in shock, still trying to real her head around what she'd done.

"I don't deserve you..." she finally mumbled, her sobs going almost silent as she stared forward onto the floor. He lifted his head and kissed Yuri on the side of hers lifting his hand and caressing the back of her head once again, ringing her hair between his fingers and occasionally scratched behind her ear.

"It's okay las-"

"It's not okay! I'm not okay! There's something fuckign wrong with me, I can't do this! She screamed, then grasping at his arm in front of her, holding on for what seemed like dear life.

"It's okay not to be okay. Don't fight it. Let it go lass. Let it out." he hushed, letting her hold his arm to her chest as she started to sob uncontrollably into his arm. She couldn't understand what was going through her head, why she did that. Why he was still there. Why he hadn't kicked her out in the snow. How or why he was staying so calm.

They sat for hours as she cried into his arm. Komms holding her tight, rubbing the back of her head and neck. Looking at the clock, it was four in the morning before she finally tired herself out that much that she just passed out.

She fell limp in his arms as he sat for a few minutes. Still rubbing the back of her head. He lay her out on the bed. Pulling off her jumper and seeing all the scars and marks on her arm. He grabbed some purified water, towels and a bandage and started cleaning up her arm the best he could.

After wrapping the bandage around her arm, he washed the blood from her hands and face. He stood and went to his wardrobe and searching through his clothes, finding an old hoodie of his. He slipped it over her then pulled the covers over her and kissing her on the cheek.

He grabbed the shotgun from down the side of the bed and leaned it against the bedside cabinet, finally starting on the bacon and eggs he'd made hours earlier. When he finished, he put her plate on the table on her side, next to her gift. He took his plate back through the kitchen. Coming back through with a big bottle of water. He took a drink from a cup of water he brought through earlier before laying back on the bed, kicking off his boots, pulling the covers over himself and finally closed his eyes. Ready for a few hours rest. He closed his eyes, feeling Yuri turn towards him, grasping his arm. He turned and looked at her. She was fast asleep, but wanting her to feel as safe as possible, he turned to her and cuddled into her. He could feel her warmth. Radiating like an atomic bomb that went off. She pretty much was as this point. But he held her close anyway. He would wait for her in the morning before he done anything ells.

Yuri 4 - 9

April 21st 2262 Jacinto Checkpoint Family Barracks

She woke in the morning, facing where Komms had been lying. She lay, staring at the barrel of the shotgun that still lay against the cabinet. Contemplating what she could do with it, end all the embarrassment, the feeling of being alone again. Thinking he had left for good, to lay there forever without anyone to care for her or for her to care for.

Her thoughts where cut short by the sound of the front door opening. The bedroom door was wide open and looking through it she seen the empty fire place in the living room. The air was cold but with the door opening the air began to freeze for a moment before it closed. Komms walked past the door, a bundle of fire wood, topped with an axe, cradled in his arms.

He walked to the fire place dumping the wood next to it before snapping some sticks and throwing them in with some kindling. He light it with his lighter, letting it grow as he nursed it before setting some of the lumber he had brought into the small inferno. Treating it with care so that it grew, then placing another couple bits of wood in with it. The air began to warm, the cold solidarity of the bunker began to fade, into the warmth of a home.

He turned to face side of the room, standing in clear view as he pulled of his jacket and dumped it on the couch and rolled up his sleeves. He pulled a knife from his belt, looking it up and down. Admiring the craftsmanship that went into it. Her eyes widened, fearing what actions would follow.

He felt the blade, checking it's sharpness, giving it a wipe with his shirt then placed the blade against his fore arm. Yuri lurched bolt up right from the bed as she stared at him through the doorway. "Komms!..." She called out in fear.

His head jumped to look through the door, glancing back down at the blade that was pressing into his skin, a small trickle of blood already starting to form a burn down to his elbow. He looked at Yuri once again before looking at the wall in front of him, taking a deep breath, slowly breathing out. He ripped the blade across his arm, letting in a sharp inhale through his teeth as Yuri gasped. She ripped the cover form over her, throwing herself out the bed, rushing out of the room and through to his side.

"W... would you d..do that!?" she stuttered in a yell, a tear forming in her eye as she stared between him and the wound he caused himself. He looked at laceration that crossed his arm, the blood starting to pour from the wound profusely, puddling down onto the floorboards. He turned, looking into Yuri's eyes, a look of confusion and dismay piercing his gaze.

He looked at the floor and the blood that covered it. Each drop sending a miniature tidal wave across the puddle, expanding it."I...I...", He stopped for a moment, the moment seemed to take an age to pass before he sighed. "I didn't want you tae feel alone...".

She threw the knife into the floor and wrapped her hands around the sides of his face. She pressed her head against his, looking down at his chest. She pulled him close, putting an arm around his head and one around his back, pulling his head into her neck.

"I can't put into words how much you mean to me, my love..." she hushed, as she felt a tear run from his eye onto her neck, slowly flowing down onto the hood of her jumper. "I just canny stand the thought..." He said stopping for a second as he tried to put the thoughts in his head into words.

"The thought of you suffering alone... in silence... What I seen eh you last night made it clear tae ees, ye feel so empty and I canny stand it. I want tae be there for ye lass, I want tae stand beside ye through whatever it is that's wrong. Ye arny alone noo lass-" He said as he threw his arms around her, holding himself tightly into her neck."Ye arny alone.".

They slowly started to drop to their knees, cradling each other in their grasps. Tears of joy began steaming down her cheeks and onto his shoulder. Her mind was finally starting to ease as she understood why. her feelings of loneliness in her head feeling like they finally had the bond they needed. She could hear the beat of his heart through his neck, the beats of their hearts pounding in sink. She couldn't think of a single thing in her life that she felt more of a connection to, Not even the characters in her books that she clung so fiercely to. No matter how kind or caring they could be, they couldn't hold up anywhere near how close she felt with him at that moment.

The warmth of the fire forging their hearts together as they clung to each other on the floor. Creating a bond that she felt like nothing was going to be able to break. No words being need said. They both began to raise to their feet once again. He lowered himself down as he let his grip diminish, sliding an arm under her legs and lifting her like he had when he took her to the nurse a month earlier. He walked them through to the bedroom where they kicked their boots off and settled themselves under the covered, holding each other close in their tight embrace. In his arms she felt nothing ells could surpass a gift like this on her special day, it being the first real gift she'd revived in years that had any significant value past material.

Komms 6 - 10

December 19th 2263 New Ephira Military Academy Recruitment office

They jumped out the back of the truck that they had sat on or for the past 3 hours. stretching their legs and cracking their joints as they shivered in the cold. Their attention was called over by the recruitment officer, looking over each member of the class as he marched towards them.

"Welcome to New Ephira kids. You all know why you're here today. We'll be going over your strengths and weaknesses and deciding what role would best suit you when you leave training. Remember, your training will last for a total of two years. First year is basic soldiering, the second year will be training for whatever role you go into. So even if you make a decision now about what you'll be going into, you can always change your mind before you go into your selective training. Depending on the role you choose today, will dictate how hard you are pushed in initial training however. Any changes will dictate how your training changes over the next year." The officer called.

He directed the students through a large steel door into a stone building, walking them down a few corridors and up a flight of stairs and into a room with 5 tables and a divider next to each of them. Each with a curtain, to cover them while they go through their examination.

"There's a cluster of tables and chairs on the other side of the room. With coffee machines and bottles of water." The officer said pointing everyone over to the tables. "Everyone please wait over there and when your name is called, come over to me and I'll direct you to which booth you should got to!".

He calls out five names, each respective member of the class reports to the officer who pointed them to different booths. Komms and Yuri took a seat next to each other, Gary, making his way over with them but he was one of the first five called up.

"So lass, you made up your mind what role yer wantin?" He asked, as Yuri looked at the table, clearly feeling the anxiety of the situation that she was in. "I..I was thinking about one of the supply driver positions..." she mumbled, feeling she was just disappointing him.

Komms let out a little chuckle. "It's alright lass. I ken yer no exactly the military type." He laughed, giving her a pat on the back then squeezing her a reassuring cuddle to try and help put her mind at ease.

"W..what about you? I remember your Mum talking about mine protection? Keeping you closer to home." She asked as she looked up to him as she hunched over the table. "Aye, that she did. But I telt her I've made up my mind wit I'm goin fur. I know you won't be the happiest about it but I'm going for front line heavy infantry." He admitted.

Yuri knew he was already going for a front line position but her heart still sank regardless. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to see him for so long at a time and the ever present threat of having him being lost completely made her feel even more anxious than when she first walked in.

Before they knew it, Komms was called up to the officer and giving Yuri another little hug He marched over, not wanting to waste time. "You Komms?" asked the officer, giving him a look of recognition. "Aye sir!" he returned.

"You can drop the sir shit for the minute son. I served with your father, if you turn to be even half the soldier he is, You'll make it far.". He was taken back a bit by this, but through the compliment he stood tall with his head held high. "Cheers lad." he replied, with a tone determination.

The officer then pointed to one of the cubicles with an open curtain."Head over there, son. You'll be instructed on what to do when you get there." said the officer before looking back down at his clip board.

he nodded, then marched back off again, over towards the cubicle. He walked into the small makeshift room. A stern looking doctor sitting at the table. Telling him to close the curtain and to take a seat, to which he obliged.

"Name?" Blurted the doctor.

"[Redacted] Medvedev" He replied

"Date of birth?"

"13th July 2247"

"Any family currently in service?"

"Aye, My father and mother"

"Ranks?"

"Fathers a Staff Sergeant, Mothers a Sergeant."

"What roles?"

"They were both front line infantry but my fathers one of the Mine security teams now, Mother works in the New Ephiran Engineering corps."

The doctor nodded. Looking up at Komms, scanning over the details of his physic.

"Please strip yourself of your clothes and place them on the table." the doctor ordered, making him feel a bit embarrassed, but at least the room wasn't freezing, he reasoned to himself.

The doctor sat looking down at his clip board, filling in some of the blanks on the page. "I know this is embarrassing but we need to check for any imperfections on you. If part of your body has been affected by radiation to a certain extent, then you might not be seen fit for service. It's all about your health, so don't worry too much.".

The statement nit making him feel any more comfortable about stripping down to his skivvies. He started to worry about how Yuri would cope with it. As nervous as he was, he knew it was all part and parcel with the recruitment process but Yuri wasn't as well versed with it. Hell, he still hadn't seen her naked yet, so knowing that there was a doctor stood there staring at her, at her most vulnerable felt concerning to say the least.

To doctor ordered him to take a step back as he stood up. Walking around the table studying his body.

"Any idea what your height is, son?" the doctor asked

"6 foot 1 inch last time I measured up." he replied.

"That saves measuring you then." He said as walked round him again, noticing the scars and marks on his arms."Do you self harm, son?" Komms looked at the floor to the side of him. "I..." he struggled.

The doctor walked up to him, looking him directly in the eyes."Is there a problem up here?" He asked, tapping Komms on the side of his head. "No sir!" he blurted back. "Well how do you explain that then?" he questioned, pointing up and down his arms.

"permission to speak... off the record?" he asked nervously, The doctor raised an eye brow but signalled for him to continue.

"T..the missus kinda has a bit eh a hing fur knives... and... well-" The doctor raised his hand cutting him off, shaking his head as he looked at the floor, looking back up at the boy in front of him after a second.

"No need to continue, we get a lot weirder stories. You'll just need to try and not do it while in service. She might not be happy about it. Is she here?" the doctor asked.

"Aye sir, I hink she's waiting for her slot."

The doctor stepped him to the side. Poking his head out of the curtain and looking around before he pulled his head back through.

"What's her name and what does she look like?

"Yuri and she's about 5,6 maybe 5,7, long Brown hair. A little extra on the waist, wears a wee purple clip in her hair." he replied.

He poked his head back out again. Seeing her walk into the cubicle next to them. The doctor left for a minute before returning.

"I've delivered a note to her doctor. Just to let her know of your... situation. Avoids more embarrassment." he said before continuing with his assessment. he felt some relief for what he'd done but getting back into it the feeling of embarrassment settled in again.

"Large muscles, You do a lot of training?" the doctor asked as he got him to raise his arm up."I do some with weights but I Mainly help out at the smiths nearby the house" He replied as he lowered his arm again.

"any experience in any other trades?"

"Bit of everything really. Done some weapon smithing and a couple other things like tha-"

Yuri gasped in the cubicle next to them, making him raise his head wondering if anything was wrong. "It's alright son, that happens a lot with the ladies being asked to strip and don't worry. She has a female doctor. Everyone gets the same treatment." The doctor explained.

He keeps his head up, listening for any further developments to what's happening next door but soon relinquishes the urge to get back to the doctor.

"What's your stamina like at the minute?"

"Could be better, could be worse" he admitted as he shrugged his shoulders. Well, I have a list written up of what roles would suit someone of your abilities after training. If you please get dressed and give it a read over. The doctor said as he stepped back round his table and took his seat, setting the list down between them.

He pulled his clothes back on, a bit more at ease than before. The doctor signalled for him to sit down again. "This is only a reference for what roles I believe would suit you. This doesn't change what role you can select to join" he explained as he pointed over the list."Thanks Doc, is that me or?" he asked as he started to look over it. "Yes, that's you finished. Please leave the curtain open when you leave" said the doctor said as he set up his clip board for the next candidate.

He nodded before standing up and walking out of the booth. Walking past the officer as he walked to wards the tables, he called him over. "Wait there one second, son" he asked, quickly calling out another name, asking him his full name then directing the boy to the booth Komms had just left.

"What roles has he suggested?" the officer asked, a look of intrigue on his face. Looking down at the list, there was a lot of engineering and tradesman roles but lower down there was a large portion of the list labelled "Combat roles" "A lot of engineering and combat." he replied as he read over the individual roles.

"As I thought. I remember your dad getting the same list. When you see him next, tell him Popeye sends his best." Grinned the officer and looking into the recruiting officers eyes, he noticed one of them was fake, a little smiley face being penned on the front of it.

"Nea prob lad, I'll catch ye in a bit" He said, patting him on the shoulder and walking back over to the tables.

He took a bottle of water and sat down where he and Yuri had been before. The curtain to Yuri's booth soon opening as she sauntered out, looking rather violated as she held her arm a second look of embarrassment creeping through it. Looking at the floor, she walked over to the tables, taking the seat next to Komms, sitting in silence while she hid her list under the table. He leaned in towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and putting one on her knee as he whispered in her ear. "I ken it's embarrassing lass but it's over now." he said trying to comfort her.

"You okay lass?" he asked as he pulled a small smile, leaning down and looking up at her as she lowered her head. "This just makes me feel so useless. There's not a single meaningful role that they've suggested. Just store work and a couple driving roles" He pulled her closer towards him as he took her wrist, raising it up about the table and glancing down at her list. "it's alright, You wanted to go for a role that didn't involve much combat or interaction with people anyway, didn't you?"

She nodded slightly. "But it's not that. I mean I don't have any other skills than meaningless labour. It just makes em feel like I've wasted my time doing what I've done..."Before he could say anything that he thought might cheer her up the officer called everyone over. Both of them standing up as he kept his arm around her, walking her over with the others.

They all entered another room with a bunch of different stalls, each with a banner over the top of them. Combat, Auxiliary/Support, Medical etc.  
"These are where you will sign for what role you believe would suit you best. Take your time and make up your mind. When you've signed for a role, please go through the door to your right!" bellowed the officer, then standing aside one of the stalls at ease, waiting for everyone to take their pick.

Yuri put her hand on Komms' chest a slightly pained look in her eyes, "Can I have a few minutes alone please?" she asked. He looked at her with concern but he relinquished his grip on her shoulder leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek before she grabbed him by the collar. She pulled him in and stuck her lips to his. They stood for a couple of second like that before she loosened her grip and let him go. Giving him a second on the cheek and an accompanying smile. "Off you go soldier boy. I'll see you in a few minutes" she said, giving him a playful slap on the backside before she dawdled off.

He smiled back and dentally walked off, light headed. Gary walked up behind him laughing as he slapped him on the back. "I can see your spark hasn't died down at all" he laughed, as Komms giggled, his head spinning slightly, with a big smile across his face."Come on, snap out of it" he said, jokingly snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Komms came back around after a few a moments, scratching the back of his neck, feeling a tad embarrassed. He let out a smug but nervous laugh, "Sorry bout that" following it up with another laugh."You're some cookie." Gary chuckled again.

Komms turned his head to look at where Yuri had been standing but looking around, she was nowhere to be seen. He then looked at the door to the right, getting a glimpse of Yuri's back as she walked through it. He guessed she just wanted a moment to put her role down and get it over with.

He walked over to the stall for the combat roles with Gary, a large buff woman sat behind the desk. "Now would you look at that" the recruiter started up "Now you look like you'd end up a mean son of a bitch!" she laughed as she looked Komms up and down. Komms looked down at the woman sat behind the stall. Scars trailing from the top of her face down to her neck with a centre line Mohawk . "Let me guess? Heavy infantry?" he asked a she scratched her chin.

"Got it in one!" he nodded, pulling a wide grin across his face. "Now that's what I like to hear! Let me guess-" she looked over to Gary. "Hmmm, I wouldn't say light infantry... I wouldn't say heavy either." she said as she squinted. Gary quickly perked up "Flame unit!". Komms turned to him in surprise."Ya cunt, you canny lighter a fag wioot burnin half yer nose hairs oot!"

Gary laughed this notion off, then turned Back to the woman behind the stall. "Well, if we don't just have a little pyromaniac here." She cooed as she sat back in her chair, looking cutely over him.

She looked through a couple of folders under the desk and pulled out two form and clipped each one to aboard and handed each of them a pen. She asked their names and jotted them down on another board, with their desired role.

"Right, now you's two just fill them there little sheets out and take them with you through that door over there. You'll be sorted for uniform sizes and issued them before heading back to Jacinto." she explained, a grin forming across her face again as they said goodbye and walked off towards the same door that Yuri had went though previously.

After all the students were in the next room the recruiter sent everyone to a large table where their measurements had been handed in by the doctors in the booths. They were then given 4 shirts, 4 trousers. A set of boots. A light jacket, a winter jacket. A cap and some underwear. They were then sent to some changing rooms to try on their uniforms,

Coming out of the changing room with their old clothes bagged up. They stored them with the bags they were a also issued. Komms stood tall, with his pressed uniform fitting him loose enough to move properly, Noticing the reinforced stitching.

Yuri then appeared out of one of the changing rooms. His jaw nearly dropped as she stepped out, her uniform sitting tight enough to show off her figure, but still loose enough to leave the rest to the imagination. seeing Komms staring at her, she blushed, as she fitted her cap atop her head while walking over. "See something you like?" she coyed, circling her finger on his chest as she looked up at him teasingly.

Komms was speechless. He couldn't stop staring her up and down. The shine off the steel buttons on her shirt. The armoured belt held up by a leather yolk. She leaned in to his ear again. "You look quite dashing yourself" she whispered, letting out a little giggle as she kissed him on the cheek, her lipstick leaving translucent outline of her lips.

He blushed himself, looking over to the side as the officer called everyone again. Telling everyone to go to an instructor, based on what role they had selected. Him, Gary and Yuri all walked towards the instructor for combat roles, Komms turning to Yuri with a puzzled look.

"I thought ye signed up tae be a drier?" he quizzed. She gave him a cheeky smile and handed him her clipboard with her signed role on it.

Medium infantry- Yuri Dasilva Delgraza.

"I couldn't stand the thought of not being there with you..." she admitted, looking down at the floor nervously. "Are ye sure aboot this Yuri? I mean, I want tae be wi ye every step eh the way. I'm just worried fur ye." he asked. She smiled up at him and kept walking, leaning her head on his shoulder as they went.

They reached the instructor and assembled in a line. He looked around, expecting them to be joined be a lot more people. Out of the forty or so people that were there, there was only 5 of them there for combat roles.

Even the instructor looked at them with shock. He stood there, covered head to toe in combat armour. Looking across at each of them through the eye pieces of his helmet. The blue light emanating from them reflected off each of their eyes. He looked at Komms, still with the lipstick stain on his cheek, Then adverting his gaze to Yuri who was still stood next to him. Easy to tell who the perpetrator of the mark was, with the purple lipstick she was wearing.

He grunted with a small laugh. Before looking up the line of five. "Starting from my left. I want your name and your desired role!" he barked. From the left, there was a boy and a girl from another class at their school. He had seen them about the school before but they'd never talked.

The boy at the end opened up first.

"Reece Macewan, Medium infantry!"

Then the girl next to him.

"Denise Steiner, Light infantry!"

Yuri was next in line. She was visually nervous but she still found herself enough to not stumble her words.

"Yuri Delgraza, Medium infantry!"

Komms was next in line, standing tall blurted out his name and role, like the rest.

"[Redacted] Medvedev, Heavy infantry!"

Before Gary could speak the instructor stopped in his tracks and turned to Komms.

"Where're you from boy?!" he barked, with a voice as rough as rusted steel. "Jacinto Sir, But my parents are Russian and Scottish, Sir!" The instructor grunted, giving him the feeling this wasn't going to be the easiest of relationships."Fucking reds! Can never get fucking rid of them. Remember son, I've got your ass when you get back here now. I'm not going fucking easy on you!" the instructor growled.

He then turned and looked at Gary. "Continue!" he barked, finally giving Gary the chance to speak. "Gary Thacker, Flame Unit!".

He stopped yet again. Turning towards Gary. Even from the side, you could see him looking past Gary's eyes and right into his soul as He glared through him for almost a minute."I don't think you've got it in you, boy!" He grunted. "Sir!?" Gary blurted as a reply.

"Being a flame unit is just as physically demanding as being a heavy." pointing at Komms as he spoke, "He's got it in him, because of his size. You? I'm going to have to push you pretty fucking hard! Not just that. Do you think you have it in you, to get right up close and personal and set folk alight?" He asked, to which Gary stared back through his eye pieces again.

"To hear them scream for their love ones. To smell their burning flesh, to watch them writhe in pain. Unlike any other weapon on the field? Rolling around, using every last ounce of their strength to survive and put the fire out?" Gary threw himself up to attention. "Yes, Sir!" He yelled. The instructor only responding in a grunted, "We'll see boy!".

He turned and walked up the small line, of people stood to attention. Making it half way up the line, this time stopping at Yuri."And you girl!" he said, turning on the spot to look at her. Yuri flinched to attention, her eyes widening as an anxious look sprawled across her face.

"Do you think you have what I takes?".Yuri remained silent, her mind frozen in place. "Well!? Do you!?" He barked again. Yuri tried to come back with something but he stopped her with the wave of a hand.. "I don't think you're going to make it past the first moth! And that's me being generous. Take yourself back through and to the Auxiliary or Medical. Something a little more your style." He said condescendingly before turning back up the line, Yuri finally finding her voice.

"No, Sir!" She yelled, causing the instructor to stop half stride and stand in place for a moment before slowly marching backwards in front of her. He turned to face her, glaring right through her with more ferocity than he had Gary. "Are you disobeying a direct order, Girl!?" He screamed.

Not only did the atmosphere at the line become that much more tense, but the whole room of people and instructors went silent. All eyes staring oat Yuri. Komms could feel her heart rate pick up. Even from a foot away. The sweat started dropping from her face at this point as he leaned in so he was a mere inch from her face.

"Did you or did you not just disobey a direct order!?" he screamed again, his voice crackling through the filter of his helmet. "Yes, Sir!" She yelled back, "I'm not as worthless as I looke, Sir, I can fight and I'm not going to be bullied into taking myself into something I'm not going to do!" She yelled back, her face filled with both rage and terror simultaneously. The instructor took a step back from her, still glaring but even through his helmet gave off the vibe of being pleasantly surprise.

"You might be right, girl. But I'll tell you something, I'm going to chew your ass out of my regiment before the first month is up. I'll eat my own words if I'm wrong here, But don't expect any sympathy from here on out!" he growled back.

Komms clenched his fists as he stiffened. He knew this was his job but he still didn't take that threat lightly. His face started to twitch as His eyes speckled, going bloodshot. It was obvious He wasn't happy and the instructor took note, stepping back aside in front of Komms.

"Awww, what's wrong princess? Sad I threatened your little girlfriend here!? You've just earned yourself the same treatment now, Fucker!" the instructor bellowed, his voice bouncing off every corner and wall of the hall.

Komms retorted with a snort. The glare from the instructor intensified, as he stood unflinching through it, Looking back with the same intensity as what he was receiving.

"It takes a man, no his breakfast, Sir!" He barked back. The instructor stood speechless. Yuri stood there, even more terrified than she was before, if she didn't relax, she was likely to burst a blood-vessel, he thought to himself.

To the whole rooms dismay, the instructor started laughing, before voming back to his aforementioned glare. "Oh, I'm gonna have fun with you two, I'll guarantee you that!" the insturctor grunted.

He stepped back again. And puffed up his chest before speaking again."Detail!" he barked, everyone's arms rushing down their backs as he spoke."Detail-shun!" he barked again, causing the line of students to stamp to attention.

"Behind me is a table with leaflets detailing when you will depart for your training. You will endure the same regular training" He raised his voice for the whole room to hear. "As the rest of these pansies who're to scared to get their fucking hands dirty on a day to day basis!" he bellowed, before bringing his voice back down to speak directly with his detail again.

"But during your regular fitness training I will be the one taking you. Same for weapons training and several other subjects. Instead of drivers training, you'll get extra weapons and explosives training. Instead of the regular Computing training, I will take you for extra PT!"

He glared along the line again. "At least you people have the hangars to talk back with force. As much as I'm going to grill you for it. It shows you do have somewhat the amount of guts it takes to do this job." He said, "Medvedev!" He then barked, ruining the peace that his voice was taking.

"Aye sir!" he barked back. "You've got lipstick on your face, if I see that shit on your face on your first day, you're getting latrine duty, so get that shit sorted when you leave!" He said, finishing in another yell.

"Aye sir!"he replied again."Very good. We have nothing left to discuss." He puffed up his chest one again, to deliver his final order. "Detail! Dismissed!".The instructor walked away, while everyone relaxed and walked over to the table to check out the leaflets.

Cadets!

You are to report to the Jacinto checkpoint at 0600 on the 10th of January 2264.

There will be a truck waiting for you to take you to Grother Military Academy!

Bring yourself and the kit you have been issued, wearing one of the uniforms you have been issued. Your boots should be polished, caps with a watch equipped. If you do not have a watch, report to the commission office before leaving to be issued one.

You should eat a hearty meal before you go as there will be no supplement till the evening.

Best of luck to you in the time ahead in your service.

Colonel Jameson Pierce

They nodded good bye to Reece and Denise before going to the commission office to get issued a watch. The watches they were given, were leather strapped and looked like they take a bullet or two if needed. They wandered out into the main room they were in when they had been inspected.

The recruitment officer that had brought them in originally was stood there waiting on everyone making their way back waving them over."I think you impressed him" he said with a chuckle. "Ye hink?" He replied sarcastically.

"Having recruits talk back like that to him, gives him a good idea of what kind of soldier you'll make. The more likely they are to talk back and be aggressive, the more inclined the soldier is to violence, in his eyes. He likes you three. He's gonna have fun with you." he laughed, causing the three of them to gulp, the same feeling of dread hovering over their heads. He lead them back down the stairs and the corridor they took to get there, getting them all to get their jackets on. They all opened their bags and threw on their winter jackets they had been given. Fur lined, with a black leather outside and a quilted inside. It kept the cold out well enough but he wasn't quite sure how it would hold up when the weather would take a turn for the worst.

They boarded the truck to take them back to Jacinto. Komms pulled out a pack of cigarettes, handing one to Yuri and Gary. They all sparked them up, letting the toxic relief enter their lungs, each of them exhaling simultaneously with a sigh of relief that their meeting with the instructor was over.

The truck vibrated rapidly before slowing as the engine revved up. The truck jumped about making it hard to smoke to start with but it evened out as the convoy of trucks trundled onto the highway back to Jacinto. The frozen air causing everyone to shiver as they went. Taking a draw Gary turned and chapped the window to the cab of the truck. The driver opened up the window asking what was wrong.

"What's the temp?" he asked. The driver turned to look at his dials, turning back exclaiming it was minus 4. "Fucking hell, no wonder my balls are about to fall off!" he exclaimed as the window to the cab closed while a few chuckles bounced around the back of the truck.

Yuri leaned her head on Komms' shoulder, taking another draw from her cigarette. He threw his arm over her head and down onto her shoulders, letting her warmth join his.. "You sure you made the right choice lass?" He whispered to her. She hesitated for a second "As long as I'm with you, that's a right enough choice for me." she whispered back, turning her head and delivering a kiss to his neck.

"See next time lass. If yer gonnea dea that before meeting the instructor again. Deh wear lipstick!" He said this delivering a kiss to the top of her head, Gary laughed, then voicing his disgust with the cold once again.

Yuri reached into Komms' pocket, pulling a lighter from it. The back of the truck was illuminated by the glow of the lighter as she relight her cigarette. Komms poked his head down to her, poking the charred end in front of her. She held the flame up to his cigarette as it went out. She tried several times to spark the lighter but no no avail. She turned to him, sitting up straight. Taking a few rapid draws of it before holding it to the end of his diminished stick of cancerous doom.

They exchanged glances as his cig burst to life again, her eyes glowing in the dim light of the cigarettes. The embers dropping onto the floor of the truck, like the fresh snow that fell outside. They stared for a moment before they detached the ends of them and she leaned back on his shoulder. he checked his watch, Gary looking over for confirmation. "seven forty. Be damn near eleven before we're back!" he sighed as he felt the cold penetrate his boots.

They sat, frozen in place for the next half hour before a little snore emanated from Yuri, both Komms and Gary let out a chuckle.

"She can sleep through anythin like. She's even managed to sleep through those glowing bastards popping up a couple times now." He said as he peered over his cheek at her."only time ive every seen her with good sleep is when you've been around her." Gaz said as he shuffled his back against the wall of the truck. "Yeah, before you showed up, there was bags under her eyes for days.".

Komms sat and wondered what life would be like if he never sat next to her that first day. She would be on the truck with them, sure. But she'd be sat awake, freezing her flaps off further up the truck. Sat there terrified of being around so many people, probably get discharged after having a nervous breakdown. Poor thing. he thought to himself. Glad he introduced himself. The family love her and since her brother got taken to stay with her uncle, she hasn't had to worry about anyone. She'd practically moved in with him, made things easier on her not having to deal with her dad any more either. He'd met him a couple of time, he didn't get the best first impression from him. Too wrapped up in his drink to even make a good conversation. Loosing his wife really took the toll on him.

An hour or so passed, when Yuri's occasional snores stopped and she raised her head, shivering profusely. He held her tight, rubbing her back and side, trying to give her a slight bit of warmth.

"I've got an idea lass." he said pulling her on to his lap and unzipping his jacket zipping it to hers. They then leaned into each other, holding on tight. He started rubbing his arms up and down her back and stomach. She gazed at him for a second, with a cheeky smile on her face.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?". Komms came to a moment of shock when he realised the situation he'd put himself in, only just noticing the bulge that pressed in between her legs as she sat on his lap. She let out a little giggle before she kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry, my big bear-" she coyly whispered into his ear. "I'm always excited to see you!". She cuddled into him again. Her lack of disturbance from the situation lifted Komms' spirits as he felt his privates almost blister in the heat against her. He held her close as he started to drift off as he felt Yuri's hand massaging the back of his head.

He awoke to a yell coming from the back of the truck. When ye looked back, all he seen was a group of glowing spots. His mind raced, thoughts of that night the year before, flashed through his mind. The creature grabs a girl who was sat at the open back of the truck. She screamed as it's claws circled around her neck, her screams fading as the razor sharp claws if it's fingers tore through the soft flesh and arteries in her throat. A gunshot rang out, deafening him. He clutched his ear. Spinning his head forward, he seen Yuri holding her gun, before his vision was blinded by the muzzle flash of another shot going off. Now, deaf, dumb and blind. Komms sat there shacking his head, as his vision started to adjust to the dark again. His head still spun with the ringing in his ear.

The girl that the mutant had grabbed lay on the floor of the truck, choking for air through the blood that poured down her windpipe, doing nothing but draw more blood into her lungs, the look of agony and terror etched into her eyes. She slowly stopped gurgling after a moment had past. Even with just the light of the moon shining down. The sheen of the blood that covered her jacket was intoxicating.

The creature had gone through, He didn't know if Yuri had hit her target, it might have just been the muzzle flash that blinded it, making it fall out the back of the truck. She sat on his lap, pointing the gun out the back of the truck, looking up at the gun in her hands. The reflection of the moonlight showed the intricate scrolling and the little heart on the side of the frame.

She stated shaking after a second. The adrenaline wearing off and the cold setting in. He placed his hand around hers. Guiding the muzzle of the gun to the ground. Cocking his head, looking out the back of the truck again. He placed his and Yuri's bag in-between the benches either side of the truck. Placing himself on them, so that he was facing the rear of the truck. Everyone had moved further up the truck away from the opening. Yuri dropped her head. To cold and tired to do anything. He took the gun from her hand, keeping the muzzle trained on the ground, for the moment. He placed Yuri's head on his shoulder, hearing her little trade mark snore.

Glaring out the back of the truck he waited for something to show it's glowing face. Before he knew it thought. The lights at the entrance to Jacinto blessed his vision. He unzipped his jacket from Yuri's. Holding everyone back after they stopped. He jumped out the back of the truck. Looking for those little yellow spots in the darkness. Scanning the rooftops, alleyways. Any little nook or cranny they could be stuffed in.

The cadets all watched him closely. Watching for any reaction that might cause alarm. A soldier walked round from the front of the truck towards him. Seeing him brandish the revolver in his hands. He too raised his rifle, flicking on the torch mounted on the side of it. Double checking all the spots that Komms had scanned. They both walked towards the entrance to Jacinto. The soldier illuminating the open road outside, nothing. It must have been a loner, running around looking for something to eat. Yuri blessing it's wish with copper and lead.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped, almost pointing his gun at the soldier next to him."What's happened? Drivers up front say they heard gunshots?" Gear asked, his voice rife with concern. Komms walked him to the back of the truck, all the cadets sat in the back waiting fro the word to disembark. Flipping the door down, the soldier recoiled, seeing the girls frozen face and features and the hole that had been torn through her throat.

"One eh them glowy bastards jumped in the back eh the truck. Didny trust getting every cunt out when they still could eh been coming up on us." he sighed, finally closing the girls eyes with his hand.

He waved to everyone to come out, each one of them nervously jumping from the back off the truck. Stretching their legs as they stepped away from the truck their eyes glued on the road they'd came up. Some of them not wanting to go through the darkness home, entered the guards station, wanting to get some warmth and not have to deal with the possibility of being attacked by those things again.

He pulled himself back up into the truck. Finding Gary sat at the back, next to Yuri who was still fast asleep. he slung his bag on his back and holstered the pistol in his pocket.

Komms asked Gary to grab her back for him while he picked her up. As they walked up the road, Gary joked about how this wasn't the first time they'd walked around like this, trying to settle the mood after what'd just happened. Them two walking and talking while Komms carried Yuri who was unconscious for one reason or another.

He would've laughed, but his mind was searching the surroundings for any sight of s yellow glow. They neared their bunker of a house step by step, he felt the cold through his boots again, stinging at his toes as they went numb. He just wanted his bed, the warm air created by the fireplace seemed like heaven at this moment in time. He heard another little snore from Yuri, who was too busy snuggling into his chest to care about anything ells. They finally reached the door to their home, Gary twisting the handle of the door and pushing it open. The house was frozen and pitch black, reminiscent of what they just walked in from. Komms sat Yuri on the couch before starting to build a fire up while Gary closed the door behind them.

"Ye headed back hame or ye wantin tae stay the night?" he asked, thinking it might be better for him to raised a hand to his face, letting out a shivering yawn. "I'll stay by the fire for a couple if that's alright. I need my bed too much." he yawned.

Komms slowly nodded his head in agreement. He stood up and walked through, checking his parents room, happy when he the bed was empty and nothing was out of place, so he walked around the other side of their bed. Taking a small key out of his pocket and opening the gun-safe under the bed. He pulled a rifle from it, checking the magazine to see if it was full. He walked back through the living room and threw the rifle over to Gary. His expression changed, a look of dread across his face.

"Deh worry lad. I'm gonna chum ye up the road. Just deh want tae take any chances.". Gary relaxed his expression, sitting back in the chair, checking the safety, making sure there was a round in the chamber.

Komms walked round his bed, pulling his dads shotgun from underneath it. Grabbing a small satchel that he'd filled with shells, he slung it over his shoulder. He sat down next to Yuri, bathing in the warmth of the fire.

"we should head off, it'll just feel worse going back oot there, the longer we sit here." he said as he felt his feet get even more numb as they heated through so quickly. Gary nodded in agreement. Bot of them standing up as he stretching the cracks out of his back. He looked down at Yuri, who was curled up on the couch. He bent over and gave her a kiss on the temple before walking out the door after Gary. He closed the door behind him, flicking on a torch as he went out. He handed one to Gary, who flicked his on as soon as it landed in his hand.

They walked round the corner, covering each others flanks. Weary of the fact that something could jump out at them at any second. Komms looked up at the roof above them, keeping the muzzle of the shotgun pointed at the centre of the light.

They got closer to his house, every step he took plunging his feet into the snow making them colder and colder, even with the thick clothes on and the steel toe boots. His bones felt frozen, feeling stiff and finding it hard to walk, he trundled on.

They finally reached his front door. Gary handing him his rifle once he opened the door.

"You wanting in for a few? I got some beers lined up in the kitchen?"

"naw lad, Yuri's sat by herself on the couch. Deh want tae leave her fur tae long since she's asleep anaw." he said as he cracked his neck and shuffled his feet. "Fairplay. I'll see you when I see you then, eh?" Gaz said, giving him an upwards nod of the head.

"Aye lad, catch ye in a bit." he replied as he slung the rifle over his back, leading with muzzle of his shotgun. He followed the bootprints they'd made on the way there as he scanned the snow for any tracks that they hadn't made. When he came round the corner to the house, he took a deep breath, before stomping onwards, finally walking up the couple of steps to the front door, he opened it to see Yuri still sound asleep on the couch. He kicked the snow from his beets at the door before he paced through to his room, leaning the shotgun against the cabinet and dumping the rifle on a pile of clothes next to his bead. He trotted back through, sliding Yuri into his arms again, laying her out on the bed when he got through. Taking her boots and jacket off, wrapping the covers over her, then done the same for himself, dropping his boots on the floor, throwing the covers over himself and laying his head back, slowly closing his eyes as he listening to the whistle of the wind outside. The warm air of his home, filling his lungs. Making each breath heaven.

Komms 7 - 12

December 25th 2263 Jacinto Checkpoint Family Barracks

Komms stood, his foot clamping the front door shut as they smashed against it, trying to get in, feeling the blood dripping down his cheek. He heard rustling coming from the other room."I can't find them anywhere!" Broke Yuri's voice from his parents room.

Komms let out a grunt as one of the creatures hit the door. His leg was getting weak, the strain of hit after hit, shocking it's force along each fibre of his muscles. Alas, his efforts were in vain as with one final hit against the door and he was flung back. Those large glowing eye's piercing the veil of darkness that sat past the doorway. Mere inches from his face, he wasn't giving up that easily though. He grabbed the creatures face, plunging his thumbs through the armour like skin that covered the surface of it's eye's. The glowing yellow liquid within oozing out over his thumbs. The screeches that emanated from it's throat echoed out the front door as it's comrades creped closer to it. He threw his head forward, crashing it into the things head, knocking it back. It stumbled around the entrance at his feet. Trying to figure out why the lights had went out as he scurried back a couple feet clambering up the table to his feet.

He looked across the table, the closest thing to him being the pot of stew that Yuri had made up. grabbing the pot he called out to Yuri, "Sorry about dinner, Lass, bit I need tae feed the guests!"

He ran forwards, slamming the pot into the creatures head and sending an explosion of stew everywhere. The creature lay there with it's limbs twitching as it crumpled on the floor. Yuri started trying to lift the bed, looking for the ammunition. The bed crashed over after she finally managed to lift it, her vision was captivated by a ball that sat under the centre of the bed, a handle and pin hanging from the side of it. She hesitated for a moment as she reached out for it, finally taking it in her outstretched hand as she Looked it up and down. She wanted to find something to fight back with, but she didn't want to kill herself as well.

Komms wiped the gravy from his eyes, licking the remnants from his hand. "Yer cookins brilliant, Doll, I hink they appreciated it!" he yelled back through, savouring the taste that he was looking so forward to.

He grabbed a small side table next to the couch, rushing towards the door as another member of the creatures pack came through the door. He shattered the table over its head, keeping hold of one of the legs as he proceeded to bashed it over the head again. Delivering a heavy boot it its chest and sending it it flying out the door tumbling into a heap on the ground as it rolled through the snow. Another one jumped through the doorway, but as he took another swing, aiming right for the top of its head he failed as the creature parried his swing with it's arm, glancing it harmlessly to the side and landing in top of him, pinning his arms to the ground.

It screamed into his face, drool now adding to the layer of gravy that still resided there. It opened its mouth lurching the rows of sharp fangs towards his face, just managing to avoid it's grasp but it managed to lodge a tooth in his cheek, tearing a small trench in his face. before it could retreat it's head though, he plunged his own teeth into the creatures neck, sinking his teeth deep into its flesh. Anchoring himself in place as it tried pulling back. Managed to only start tearing at it's own flesh. With one final effort the beast pulled back again, tearing it's own throat, the bright red blood of the creature filling it's own lungs and leaving a painting of blood of Komms' face.

He left his own portrait though, as the creature recoiled out of the grasp of his teeth, a solitary tooth ripped from his jaw. He lurched in pain. Spitting out blood that he wasn't sure was even his.

Yuri started throwing stuff aside, looking for ammo or anything ells that would do. Swiping some paperwork aside, she found a solitary shell, a small card box lying next to it. "12 gauge" printed on the front. She grabbed the shell and topped the box on its side, 3 more gifts from the gods fell from the opening.

She ran past the carnage she'd caused in the bedroom, being greeted with a spectacular scene. Komms, clubbing another beast over the head, that had its arms wrapped around his waste, it's claws digging deeper into his back with every hit he delivered. She pulled the knife from her belt and slid it between his back and its fingers. She started sawing at the joint in its fingers, severing them from its owner. She pulled him back, cracking the beast on the head with the pommel of her knife, then raising the blade into the underside of it's mouth, pulling the blade towards her, and with a solid tug, snapping the things jaw in two.

Komms pulled her behind him as he gripped at his beck, while more glowing dots teamed towards the door. She raised an open palm towards him, the four shells she'd found perched pretty atop it. With a brown and red laden face he gave her a smile, grabbing the shotgun from the couch. Pulling the pump back, he dropped a round in the chamber, slamming the pump forward and slipping the remaining rounds in the loading gate. He took aim at the door. Lining his up his shot, in the centre of the glowing mess outside. She grabbed his arm, pulling his aim off, nearly sending a shell into the wall.

He turned to see Yuri holding the little bundle of explosive joy in front of him and pulling an evil grin and snatching the grenade from her hand. he pulled the pin, letting go of the handle for a second before lobbing it out at the conglomeration of ugly on the other side of the door. He spun round, wrapping his arms around Yuri and jumping over the couch. Landing on a knife that had been dropped on the floor, letting out a yell as the grenade went off. The sound echoed in the house, the sound bouncing around inside their heads.

He pulled himself to his knees, falling backwards, landing on his arse as his vision shook, the ringing continued in his head. He grabbed the stock of the shotgun, flipping it round to point at the door. The fire had finally dimmed to embers, a couple landing on his arm, burning an imprint of their former selves on him. He sat unflinching, all his focus doing a figure eight around the door.

His head still spinning, he shakily made his way to his feet, keeping the gun on the door. He stepped around Yuri, stepping into view of the outside. One of the survivors rushed the door and into the dim light of the embers. The room light up as he pulled the trigger, delivering an ounce of lead going at Mach 2. Its body flung back out the door, one of its arms continuing on it's original route and slapping against his leg. He stepped towards the doorway, not any moving glowing spots in sight any more. He made his way outside checking the left, then the right and stepping outside. He pointed his weapon up at the roof, a pair of glowing eyes staring down at him. His vision blinded by the fireball created by the blast of the shell. He racked the pump again as the creature fell to his feet . Doing a 360 he checked the vicinity for any more eyes. His surroundings, thankfully they where as black as the night sky.

He looked at the ground, the dim light from the bunker lighting up the mess of blood and limbs left lying from the grenade that went off. He turned, pointing his gun at the footsteps coming from the blackness. A group of glowing light approaching. He tensioned his finger on the trigger as a light flicked on, quickly lowering the muzzle of the shotgun as he covered his eyes.

"Hold fire! We got a live one here!" echoed a voice through the night as light came closer, a soldier carrying a rifle approached him, shining his light on the carnage and glowing limbs that littered the ground. "We heard an explosion, didn't know what to expect." the Gear stated. Komms lowered his head, taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh. "Anyone hurt?" He shook his head, looking back through the front door. He turned his head to the group of soldiers standing in front of him while he walked towards the door. He beckoned them to come inside, they obliged his invitation and followed him in. He found Yuri sitting on the couch, covering her ears with her hands.

The solders entered to see the room littered with bodies of those creatures, bullet holes covering the walls and a carpet of bullet casings scattering the floor. One of the soldiers looking around in amazement. "Tell you one thing. I'm not robbing this place any time soon!".

Komms sat next to Yuri, sliding an arm over her shoulders. "Head poundin aye?" he asked, to which she slowly nodded, trying not to make it worse. He gave her a little squeeze and lowered his voice, realising the headache that's overcoming him now ,as well.

The soldiers start picking up the bodies, flinging them out the front door in a pile. Shifting them again after so they weren't in clear view, looking out the door. Before they left, one of the troops gave him a small Med kit. "We'd stay for dinner-" he said, looking around at he gravy and blood stains covering him and the entrance to the bunker. "But I think your guest didn't leave us much.".

Patting him on the shoulder, he switched his light on again and headed out the door. Their footsteps quieting down as they made their way into the distance.

He checked the door. The lock snapped from the door and half hanging from the hinges. He closed it, placing a chair in front of it to keep it closed. He sat down again next to Yuri. Opening up the small Med-kit the soldier had given him. He pulled out a small pack of painkillers. Cracking open the lid and dropping four of them into his hand. He threw two of them in his mouth and took a drink of water from the table. Holding the pills and water over to her, she done the same, slamming the pills in her mouth and guzzling down some of the water.

He looked down at the floor, Yuri's pistol sat there, covered in blood, still a little smoke coming from the barrel. He rubbed Yuri's back then picked up the little pistol and walked through to the kitchen. He opened the cylinder, ejecting the empty cases onto the table, then a little clank of one remaining round that hadn't been fired. He stood the round up and placed it to the side. The cartridge standing to attention as he cleaned the drying blood from it. Making sure to get every little nook and cranny.

He picked up the round that sat on the bunker, rolling it around in his hand, then slipping it into the cylinder. He spun the cylinder around, stopping it pointing up and slowly closed the cylinder, lining the round up next the chamber. His headache had already began to calm, massaging the back of his neck he put the pistol down. He grabbed a glass and filled it with some water, downing the glass soon after. He picked up the pistol and headed back through to the living room, seeing Yuri sat there gazing at the embers of the fire.

He grabbed some wood and threw it into the pile of embers, throwing some kindling around it. He took a seat next to her as the fire began to burn again. He placed the little pistol on the table in front of her, spinning it round so the grip faced her. She reached out for it, placing it into her tender hands. Looking over the engraving again, admiring the craftsmanship that went into it.

"We never even had a gun at my dads." she said to which Komms gave her a look of surprise.

"Yeah, the COG took took any guns my dad had after he turned to the drink. I'm glad, he probably would have shot either us or himself, in a drunken fit of depression." she whimpered as she dropped her head to the side onto his shoulder, the air warming from the fire that had started again.

"I got ye a wee prezzy actually." mentioned as he ran a hand over his face. She lifted her head, admiring the sparkles from the reflection of the fire in his eyes. "Oh my love, the only present I need from you, Is you!" she smiled, sliding her arm around his and cuddled into his shoulder.

He lowered his head into hers, rubbing his cheek into her hair getting some of the blood-gravy mixture smeared into it. "I feel the same eh yerseln lass." he whispered, kissing the top of her head. He stood up, walking through to his bedroom and going into the wardrobe. Pulling a cardboard box, with the lid held on with some string. He brought it back through, placing it on her lap as he sat down. She looked down at the box in surprise, admiring the string bow for a moment before pulling the string. lifting the lid from it her eyes widened, as inside lay a bottle of wine and a small box of chocolates.

"I mind ye sayin ye always wanted tae try wine, like. And ye deh ken how fuckin hard it were tae find them bastartin chocolates! So... Merry Christmas." he chuckled.

She placed the box on the table, turning to look at Komms as she placed a knee on the couch and a hand on his chest as she climbed onto his lap. She glanced at his lips, before turning them back to his eyes, a deep alluring blissfulness burning in them. She leaned in towards him, biting her lip while looking at his again. She let go of her lip as her eyes gently fluttered closed before she connected her lips with his. Her headache felling like it had vanished when they did so, the only thing she could focus on was her love for him.

Wrapping an arm around his head she held their heads together. She slid her tongue between her lips and passed his, creating a dance between them. She tilted her head to make more ground into his mouth. Running her tongue along his teeth. She pulled away, a string of drool hanging between their mouths before snapping and landing down her chin. She wiped it away with her sleeve before sliding down and resting her head on his chest. Using his chest as a pillow, listening to the beat of his heart and slowly drifting off into the abyss of sleep.

Yuri 5 - 13

December 26th 2263 Jacinto Checkpoint Family Barracks

The handle of the front door turned, creaking against the chair levered against the handle. The chair fell away from the door, landing just on the edge of the couch, not making much noise. Yuri lay on top of Komms, still snoozing away as the door slid open, knocking on the floor slightly, then sliding the rest of the way open. Komms' father took a step into the room, stopping when he felt something sticky clutch to the bottom of his boot.

Looking down he saw the blood and gravy concoction, littered with spent brass and shells. He slowly looked up, gauging the ricochet marks and bullet holes in the walls. Turning his gaze, he seen the back of Yuri's head, perched upon Komms. He stepped into the room, trying to close the door behind him, but He looked up the door seeing where the lock had broken off and the hinge hanging form the frame. He turned and looked back at the two, sleeping on the couch, leaning down on top of it, holding his head above the two.

"I thought your mother told you no parties!" He loudly said.

Yuri jumped in shock, turning to see his father stood there, she let out a yelp. Her jump causing Komms to awake from his peaceful rest, putting Yuri off balance and causing the two of them to fall to the floor.

His father stood back up, with a look of disappointment. Komms shot his head up around the couch. "Ye wee bastart! Could eh gave ees a heart attack!" Komms blurted, while his father stood there glaring at him.

Looking around the room, he turned back to Komms, lying up the side of the couch. Yuri slowly raising her head up to see him, just enough so that it was only her eyes showing from behind the cushions of the couch. "As I said, I thought your mother said no parties?" He grunted.

"Well am sorry pal, but it's no my fault a whole fuckin horde eh them things decided tae come roond fur Christmas dinner!" She could still feel him heart race as he retorted. His father raised a brow. "Horde of what things?"

Komms pulled himself tae his feet, trying not to crush Yuri against the couch. Walking around the couch and pulling the door, that fell off it's last hinge. He dropped it down the side of the doorway and stepped outside looking around, unable to see the bodies they piled up the night before. His father stoos in the doorway, still waiting on an explanation. "Ah, here we are. Fuckin fresh snows coverin it!" he grumbled as he dug his hand into the snow, grabbing the wrist of one of the glowing beasts, pulling it from the pile. To which six or seven of them fell on his feet. "And there's plenty mare in the pile than that auld man." He remarked..

The expression in Sergei's eyes changed from that of an angry glare to a surprised and slightly proud but worried glare. "So how many did you get?" he asked, his voice rife with concern. Komms shrugged. "Ye can drag them out and start countin if ye want ,like but I'd say most eh em if not all.".

His father turned back into the house, walking through to his room, stopping as he swung round the doorway. "Cyka! What in the fuck is going on here!?" He yelled, seeing the carnage that she'd caused in his room.

Yuri swung her head around, looking in his direction, sinking in her jumper. "I take it you done the deed through here then?" He grumbled as his glare turned to her, replying with a nervous nod. He stomped back out the front door to Komms who was piling the bodies back up. "I'll be back in 3 hours. I want this place looking like it did before!" He ordered, prodding him in the chest with his finger. "And put the bodies on a sled to take away, The bodies tend to attract more." before he started to follow back up the boot prints he'd made on his way there.

Komms' eyes turned to a glare to match that of his father's. "You're looking at me like that why?" his father blurted out. "Cause searching my mind, I'm not the one who trashed the house!" he bellowed. Komms slowly marched towards his father as he raised his voice, "You kent?! You fuckin kent and ye didn't tell us anyhing aboot them?! Anyhing would eh fuckin helped! How they fought? the groups they move in? Did that just slip your fuckin mind?!" he barked.

He stood tall, looking upon his son, with anguish and a hint of regret placing a hand on his sons shoulder. Closing the gap between his mouth and his sons ear and in a hushed tone he explained, "Yes, I knew. Did I have a choice to tell you? no. Official COG business you could say. Why do you think there is so many soldiers in the mines? You think it's cause the workers might take some of the findings for themselves?" the man chuckled " That would mean nothing if they took a little something each. No, we're down there keeping an eye on where they're drilling. Ultra sounding the ground, looking for their tunnels.".

Komms glared at him further "The least ye could dea noo is tell us wit the fuck ye call'em?" Komms grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. He shrugged tilting his head as he done so. "I guess you could call them locust. It's become a bit of a nickname for them. When they attack it's like a swarm of locust enveloping you. At least when they get a little older. Some of the younger come above ground now it seems. Must have found an old mineshaft somewhere." Komms stood back "Yer tellin ees these are the fuckin kids!? Wit the fuckin kinda size dae they grow!? Same as us!?" He barked as his eyes tore open wide.

"I've seen them up to about... maybe 7 feet tall, but that's the really big ones. Don't normally come in that size. Average is between five and six foot. About the same as us, yes. Maybe a little smaller. Don't let them grab you though, they can rip through armour like it's nothing. They're developing something at the minute but it's not ready yet." He finished, turning round and starting to walk away. "As I said though, I will be back in about 3 hours, So don't slack!" he barked again before marching off into the snow.

Komms dropped his head and sighed, guessing it was back to the grind. he walked through the front doorway, looking down at the door that lay upside it and throwing it out. Yuri sat on the couch, her head in her hands. "ye hear our conversation outside?" She raised her head, nodding as she done so. "If you want eh dae the kitchen. I'll get through here done.," he suggested, looking at all the blood and food on the floor. "I don't mind doing it...I.. you want?" she asked, her voice still filled with fear. "Nah lass, I'll get this shite, besides. I'm the yin who tried using dinner as a weapon.". She giggled at the thought, of him beating the creatures back with food. First throwing the potatoes, then the carrots and cabbage. Then he's beating them with a pot of stew.

She grabbed the pot that the stew had been in the night before and carrying it through to the kitchen. She filled it with water and bringing it abck through, placing it over the fireplace. She threw a couple more bits of wood on the embers and nursed it till it soon took alight. She sat there watching the fire lick up the side of the pot. Like the grasps of a wave, smashing against the shore. Or blood making it's way over the blade of a knife. Her hands dropped to her lap as a feeling of lust came over her as she thought about that, turning to marvel at Komms out of the corner of her eye.

Her love, her world, her life. She squeezed her hands between her legs, shivering with pleasure at the thought of them finally doing the deed in the bedroom. Running her hands down his chest and down to his belt. His hand, massaging her chest as she dropped His trousers to his ankles. Pushing him back on the bed. And pulling out her little knife and running it across her arm before-.

Komms put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright lass?" her head swung round, looking at him with that signature ear to ear grin. He rolled his eyes, looking back down at her. He just about slipped on the residue on the floor as she jumped round and up to his chest.

"I can't help it! I need you close, closer than close." She grabbed his belt buckle trying to undo it.

"I need you inside of me. Further than we've gone with the knife." she cried as she pulled him over the couch, both of them tumbling to the floor. She landed on his lap, jumping and dropped her legs down the sides of him. She started grinding up and down him, ripping her jumper off. Exposing all the scars up her arms as ran her hands up under his shirt.

She pulled the knife from the back of her belt. "I want this to be memorable, Komms... The first time..." she panted, anticipating the experience to come. She held the knife to her wrist and started pulling it around her arm, still rubbing herself up against him.

Komms grabbed her arms. Pulling them down to his chest. Pulling her head down into a kiss. She ripped her arms from his grasp and grabbed his face. Thrusting her tongue as far into his mouth as she could, curling it around his. He grabbed her head and ripped her from his lips, pulling her head almost side to side with his.

"Stop lass! We have a few hings tae dea! We'll be bear bait if we deh get it done!" he whispered, trying to reason with her. He ran his hands up her sides and around her back, pulling her into a hug. "I ken yer dying on... getting that close eh a connection... But I deh feel comfortable deain it the now. When we're a bit older. But just not... the now..." he sighed.

She pulled herself back, shaking a bit, from the sensation. "I.I...I'm so sorry." she sighed, dropping her head as she placed her heads either side of it. "I'm sorry, P.. forgive me? I know there is something not right in my head..." she whimpered, while he sat up, placing a hand on her shoulder, the other to her chin, lifting her head to look at him. "You're as close to perfect to me as ye can get, lass, no need to be sorry." he said, pulling a smile as he looked at her.

Looking down at her arm, he pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around the cut she's placed upon herself again. She looked down at his bare chest, starting to shiver once again. He raised a finger in front of her face, waving it side to side, snapping her out of it again. She swung her head to the side, keeping her eyes out of view. She quickly thrust herself to her feet, using the couch and table for support. She bent over and offered a hand to him, receiving a smile before he took her hand and using the couch, aided in pulling himself up.

Her head turned to the side as she grabbed him, ripping his face towards her, placing a kiss upon his cheek before storming off into the kitchen with the pot of boiled water. She placed some cold water in the pot, so that it wouldn't scold her, then began scrubbing the dishes from the night before. She washed in silence before the ping of the shells being swept filled the air by Komms.

Over time the dishes piled up on the drying rack. Glistening in the candle light. Glancing over her shoulder, she seen Komms mopping the dried up concoction from the floor, then when she looked again a little while later him scrubbing the stew from the leather couch. He turned to look at her, catching her glancing round, making her quickly swivel her gaze back to the pot of water. Lowering her head again, the same questions rushing through her head as have always done.

since she got together with him. Why can she not stop thinking about him? Why does she act out around him? Why does she loose control and try to force herself on him? And why does he not see anything wrong with it? Why does he just accept it? He doesn't even question her about it. The only time he shown actual shock or dismay about it was when she first lost control on her birthday.

Her legs tightened as she tried pushing the thoughts from her head, the only thing other than the questions that she could fill her mind with being him. His smile, his eyes, his muscles. How exotic his accent was. The taste of his sweat, blood and tears. The complete lack of care to what happens, having the uncanny sense that it'll all work out in the end. The warm feeling she gets when he slips his hands around her and into the front pocket of her hoodie, his warm breath on her neck. The kiss that he just planted into her neck. Wait! That's happening right now!, rushed through her head.

Lost in her thought, she hadn't noticed him walk up behind her, placing her in his grasp. Her legs shook even more at how in control he could be. He didn't even try to force anything, it all just happens so naturally."I'm sorry lass..." he whispered. She raised her head, giving the wall a blank look of confusion. "I'm sorry if it confuses you. The way I act when you let your more... Intense side take over. The way I so nonchalant and go along with how you act or just how I act in general...".

She wipes the water from her hand, raising it to his head, running her fingers up through his hair. "I just don't know how you do it Komms... It scares me..." she admitted, her fingers trembling as they circled through his hair.

He pulled his hand from her pocket, running it up her side, past her breast, grabbing hold of her shoulder. He nuzzled his head into her neck, closing his eyes, rubbing his head against her, making himself comfy. "It's simple really... I just... I just love you..." he said, delivering another kiss to her neck as he finished.

She lowered her head slowly, closing her eyes as she did so. "How can you love something as fucked up as myself?... Something that lashes out like that. Something that lashes out against itself. Addicted to pain and suffering. Who has taken to causing you to inflict the same pain on yourself?" she asked, feeling her stomach churn at the thought of when he first done it.

"Cause I don't care what pain or suffering either of us endure, or how fucked up she believes herself to be... I don't care... As long as I have that woman by my side to nurture my own mind. To nurture both our bodies with touch and a sense of feeling that can't be found anywhere ells. Someone I can see myseln spending the rest of my days wi. Tae keep her safe in times of hardship, as long as she hands ees the munitions tae dae so..." he explained, his voice getting softer as he spoke.

She slammed her fist down on the bunker the bang from it echoing around the room. He pulled his hands from her, sensing that he somehow hit a nerve. She turned her head to him, keeping her eyes from view. "I have never cared for anything more than I have for you... I need you... I need your tight embrace, your ability to nurture my mind, my emotions... my body. I want to feel you close, Komms! If you're the kind of wait until marriage kind of person, then I'll wait until that day. You just make me tremble... It's not something I want Komms... It's something I need, something I can't help but desire in my very being." she explained, her voice shaking with anger and passion.

She spun on her heels, raising her hands onto his chest, circling his heart with a finger. "Other than pillowing myself to you and hearing it beat, I feel it's the only way I can get close enough to it to get a real feeling of it." She looked up to him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I'm not a slut!... It just feels like the only way I could feel you in the closest manner of speaking. I yearn for your touch, the sensations I can only feel in that action. The intoxication of love that would over come me..." she whimpered.

He lowered his head. "I know as a man, that is meant to be the thing I strive for. The biological instinct I am meant to follow. I just feel like I can't bring myself to do it. It feel like it would be taking advantage of you. Having you in such a vulnerable state, that a lot of other men would jump at the chance to do. To break the chain of passion. I just can't right now. I don't feel ready to do it."

"If this is a matter of size Komms, I wouldn't care in the slightest..." she said trying to comfort him, thinking that might be the reason.

"It's no a matter eh size, lass. It's a matter eh ability and need. I Feel the need tae be at the same point of urge and the feeling of need as you. I don't feel the need to copulate tae show my love fur ye. I feel the need to protect ye tae show my love. I feel the need to keep you close and make sure you make it through everything. I deh ken when I'll reach the same point that you're at now. Maybe after we've got through training I might feel the same way. As if I've succeeded you in helping you through the harshness of a life that you didn't want to go through. Protection from the choices you've made in the name of love. That might be it. I'm no sure how tae say it any other way...".

" It irritates me as much as it makes me love you for saying that, Komms... The feeling on having to wait so long to feel so close to you. But I can't betray your needs as I would be in forcing it upon you further. We both have needs, sadly at the minute they're... not really compatible... needs that can't co-operate in a sense. I am willing to wait as long as it takes but just know that if... when whatever the fuck that other side of me is surfaces, I can't control what I might do. I just see red, I can't control my mouth, or any other part of my body. It paralyses me. I have to sit and watch as that voice at the back of my head takes over and tries to have it's own way... I love you Komms, no matter how often that side of me rises. Just know that I am in there and I'm doing my best to respect your needs as much my body would be doing to satisfy it's own..." she said as she lowered her head.

Yuri lifted her hand to his face, cradling it. Getting lost in his eyes as she looked up again, she felt safe. She reached up to him, standing on the tips of her toes. She pressed her lips against his, curling her arm around his head. She started to feel faint, her heart rate skyrocketed. She started to slide onto the floor as Komms felt her going limp. She lay there, half up his leg as he crouched next to her. Her head fell back from his. Pulling a small smile as her eyes drooped. Circling his heart with her finger again, he glanced down at his chest. She took his hand, pressing it to her chest. The beat of her heart echoing through his fingers. "This is how you make me feel... I can't get you out of my head most of the time. When I see you when I wake up, I just hope that we can lay like that forever. When you come home from where ever you're off to. I just want to run and jump on you. Feeling you close gives me a feeling of worth that I haven't felt anywhere ells.".

Komms ran his hand up her chest up to her neck, feeling her pulse just as strong there as he could on her chest.

"Can...Can I tell you a secrete?..." she asked, her eyes blinking slowly. Her lashes meshing together, then pinging back to attention. "You are the only reason I'm still here Komms... The day you walked into class... The mere fact of you sitting next to me, saved my life."

Komms pulled as smile as he gazed into her eyes.

"You don't have to la-" She cut him off, placing a finger to his lips.

"It might sound like a play on words... You sat next to me and by some miraculous chance, me spending time with you that day, stopped my being attacked in an ally or something... No, I was done with it Komms... I couldn't deal with it any more... I just felt so useless and alone... Any one who tried to help I pushed away, cause it hurt to have people care. To place their care and attention somewhere it was wasted. Having people waste their time trying to bring back a lost cause. When you sat down and talked to me, you didn't know about anything other than that I didn't socialise with people. That I kept to myself, so I decided to give it one last chance to see if I can do something other than push people away. I got so attached to people before you. Even though I spoke with them for mere days. Sometimes not even more than a few hours. Before being scared away, when my little smile came out. Thirsty for attention. I decided though. One last chance, if this doesn't work I'm going through with it. I was going to do it that day. If you had shown up a day later I would have been found hanging in one of the rooms. My face contorted as I tried to gasp for breath. You though... You sat next to me and made me reconsider, Being patient and showing some basic respect. I was even able to keep control over myself. Keeping it tucked away. Until my birthday. When you learned about my little... Habit and how I felt. Still, you stuck through it. You could have ended it right there. You didn't." She pulled his hand down to her chest again, her heart still beating like the engine of a truck with the pedal to the floor.

"I hope that makes you understand what you mean to me. You, literally are my everything now. The only reason I have to live..."

A tear formed in the corner of her eye and sledged down the side of her face as she pulled a smile, her lip starting to quiver. He slid his arm under her legs, lifting her into his arms. Her head fell against his chest, her eyes began to close and her heart calmed. Returning to a normal beat, the effort her body put into trying to give her a heart attack drained her. The adrenaline leaving her system.

Her eyes drooped even further as he lay her on the bed before she passed out. The emotion and physical work it took for her to stay awake the past few minutes would have killed any normal person but then again, she wasn't exactly a normal. Komms looked over her for a few seconds. The light of the fire illuminating the bed. He light a candle that sat on the table at the side of his room and he walked back through to the living room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He checked his watch. Quarter past twelve. It's been about a half hour maybe three quarters of an hour since his dad left. knowing that Yuri was taken care of, he got back to the mess from his Christmas shin-dig. He mopped the floor, scrubbed the walls and wiped the couch. He decided to take a seat for a minute, to admire over his fine work. Other than the bullet holes, he could take care of pretty much everything before his father got home.

He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, flipping his lighter open and sparking it to life. He took a draw from it, pulling the smoke deep into his lungs and firing out the cloud of smoke into the air. He placed it between his lips, standing to continue his work. He put away the dishes that had been left try dry, scrubbing the rest and placing them away in their respected cupboards and shelves. The cigarette had long when out, sitting dormant between his drying lips.

Clearing the floor of of any remaining debris, he swept it onto a shovel, stepping outside and throwing it to the side of the bunker. He walked back to the doorway, grabbing a set of gloves from the cupboard next to it. He slipped them over his hands. Walking round the side of his home, he brushed the snow form the sled that sat there, dragging it round the front and piling the carcases of the locust onto it. Loading the bits and pieces in between the bodies so that they wouldn't fall off when they go to take them off for burning.

He turned to look at the doorway to the bunker. "Where in the bloody love eh fuck am I gonnea get a new door?!" He glanced around outside, he seen the pile of firewood that sat next to the bunker. That wouldn't do. He decided to think about that later. He strolled back into the bunker, making his way to his parents room. He stood there in dismay at the sight that lay before him.

The bed had been flipped and had crashed into the wall. A pile of paperwork strewn across the floor. Boots and shoes galore had been chucked everywhere. And a small wooden jewellery box smacked against the wall. He stepped over to the bed, leaning over and picked up the small wooden box, placing it on the bedside table. He picked up the paperwork, stacking it neatly into a pile and placing it to the side, matching the shoes and boots together, sitting them when he thought they originally came from. Placing the paperwork next to the gun-safe before pulling on the side of the bed that was up against the wall.

He tilted it back over to himself, wondering how the hell Yuri managed to flip it in the first place. He guessed that anyone could have, given the circumstances they were in at the time. The bed was made of hardwood, nailed together by his father after moving in. He grabbed the mattress, flipping it on top of the frame, pulling the covers back on top. Fluffing up the pillows and dropping them at the top. Checking the ground for any more mess. He walked back through the living room. Lighting his cigarette again and sitting down to finally relax. He picked up Yuri's pistol that sit on the table. Opening the cylinder and gazing at the round that sat there still.

His head lurched down to his shoulders as Yuri dropped her chest onto his head. Curling her arms down around his neck. They had gotten bigger over the past couple of years now. Almost at the point now where she could knock you out with them if she really felt like it.

"Dea ye mind? Those hings are fuckin lethal!" he joked

She giggled as she jumped over the couch. Slamming her backside into the couch, almost sending herself bouncing off and over the table. "What you doin? Hmm?" she quizzed, her tone sounding as if it'd drastically improved after her little nap.

"Just wonderin how in the bloody love eh fuck we managed tae make it through that wi one bullet and two shells left over? Like that were a stroke eh luck and a half, doll." he replied, pulling the cigarette from his lip.

She leant her head on his shoulder, slinging her hand up under his arm, holding it there with her fingers around his forearm. "Thanks for listening to me earlier, Komms... I'm sorry I didn't help as much cleaning the place..." she said, a small melancholic undertone clouding her voice.

He patted her on the head, running his hand down through her hair, handing the cigarette over to her. She placed her lips around it, taking a draw and blowing the smoke up into the air, placing it back in between his lips, letting him take another draw.

Komms 8 - 14

January 10th 2264 Jacinto Military Checkpoint

Komms and Yuri trundled through the snow. Each step feeling tougher than the last. They couldn't even see five feet ahead of them. "Why in the fuck did they schedule a fuckin departure fur Grother in a fuckin blizzard! If this is anything like the last truck ride we had tae an academy, I'm no gonnea be fuckin happy." he blurted, feeling the snow hit his teeth, sending a freezing sensation through his jaw.

Yuri just trundled along, checking her gun. The pitch black and the blizzard being the least of her concerns. Through the snow and darkness a group of glowing light made their way towards them making her take a sharp inhale through her nose as she stopped, grabbing Komms by the arm and pulling her pistol. She lined up her shot the best she could. Pulling the trigger the shot rang out through the air.

"Hold fire! Hold fire!" Yuri's face dropped, dropping her pistol on the ground and threw her hands to her face in shock. The beam of a flash light broke the darkness. Three figures began to emerge through the snow towards them. When they got closer He noticed their weapons pointing at them. He wrapped his arm around Yuri and yelled out to them. "Friendlies! Miss fire! Miss fire!"

The three figures lowered their weapons. "What the fuck was that all about then, huh?" the lead soldier barked.

Yuri lowered her hands from her face slightly, letting out a whimper before saying "I..I'm so sorry! All I seen were the lights and I thought you were a group of those... things again... I...I didn't hurt anyone?...Did I?" she whimpered.

The leading figure dropped his head "It's okay, no ones hurt. We really need to educate people on the colour system." he sighed, shaking his head for a moment as he said so. "What are you two doing out here anyway, It's five in the morning, It's pitch black and we're in the middle of a blizzard?" the soldier quizzed.

Komms leaned down and picked up the pistol that Yuri had dropped. Checking it over and saying "We're going for the pick up at the checkpoint. Today's the day we're getting shipped off to training.".

"Well that at least makes sense." He turned to the member at the rear of the group. "Corporal! Take these two to the checkpoint, grab someone ells while your there and catch up. As much as I hate to admit it, those things have been coming up more and more frequently, and keep a light on, I don't fancy having you get shot cause someone thinks you're a fucking locust!" he called.

The soldier at the back grunted, turning around and starting to walk away, he stopped after a few feet, turning to them and in a half yell "Well!? come on then! I haven't got all fucking morning!"

The two of them ran around the soldiers in front of them, catching up with the third that had started walking again. "Any idea how long it'll take tae get there, lad?"

The Corporal kept his head forward "About twenty minutes" He grunted at them.

"What are you daein headed oot that way, anyway?" Komms asked.

"Listen kid, I'm just here to take you to the checkpoint. So I'm just doing that. You want idle conversation, talk with little miss trigger finger over there!" he grumbled, his voice laden with a shiver and sleep deprivation.

Komms raised a brow to him. "Who shit in your kettle?" He mumbled under his breath.

The soldier stopped in his tracks, turning round and glaring Komms in the the eye.

"You want to know what's wrong? I've been ripped out my nice warm bunk at four oclock in the fucking morning! Getting my armour on and walking through the armoury I was fucking sweating and now my balls are frozen to my fucking thigh! We've been walking for forty-five fucking minutes and some jumped up little cunt with a .38 decides to bounce a round of my fucking helmet!" He raises his hand, pointing to the small dent that's on his helmet. "And guess what?! Guess who has to fill in the forms with the armourer to get that fixed and have it deducted from his fucking wages!. Me that's fucking who! And another thing! Out of all the classes from the local school, only five people signed up for combat roles, or just to carry a gun at all! And you don't look like the soldiering type, so now I've been shot by what I assume to be some fucking bimbo that's going to be the Bike nurse at a field hospital and a fucking chef who's deciding to lecture me on why I should and shouldn't be pissed off! first thing in the morning in the middle of a fucking blizzard when I'm needing a piss!"

He turns to Yuri "in fact doll, you want to ditch this coward and come feel the warm touch of an actual man? We can go to the barracks and say you got lost in the storm when you didn't show up to the pick up? While this fucking pathetic piece of shit can fucking-"

The Corporals sentence was cut off when Yuri thrust her boot into the soldiers crotch, sending him careening to his knees.

"W..W..What the fuck was that!?" he cried as he rolled on his side, clutching his groin-al region.

Yuri stood over the man, glaring down at him in rage. "Bimbo, huh? A bike, huh? You aughta watch what you say to a woman! And by the way, you're actual in the company of two of the five that actually signed up for infantry! So what's your story? Signed up to be a driver? And when they found out you lacked the hand eye co-ordination to turn a fucking steering wheel?! You could however pull a trigger, so they put you in as a grunt!? You couldn't get yourself any action back in school, so now you pray on 16 year old high school girls and try to play the big soldier man, cause they haven't seen how small your dick is!? or they haven't heard the story of how you literally wet yourself every time the bullets start to fly!?" She snarled at the man.

Komms looked at her in surprise, He began to think that she might be a little pissed off. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Yuri who began again."So you know what you can do!? You can fuck, right off and run back after your little bum buddies who left you behind. Remember and put your lipstick on before you start sucking them off, just so they get a little memento of the occasion!" she barked again.

She stepped up over, dragging Komms by the arm as she started marching towards the checkpoint before stopping and calling after the soldier. He rolled over in the snow and glared at her, shacking from the cold and the trauma that overcame his family jewels. She unzipped her jacket and grabbed her chest, massaging it sensually. "Too bad you'll never know what it's like to play with a set this large! Happily for him!" she nodded her head towards Komms. "He gets a free pass to play with them whenever he sees fit!" she yelled before zipping up her jacket again and grabbing Komms by the arm and stormed off towards the checkpoint.

They walked a good forty or fifty feet before Yuri lurched to a halt. Bringing her hands to her chest and clasping one over the other, she began to look around in panic of what she just done. "W..w. w. what just happened?..." she blurted, then looking round at Komms with a look of complete shock and confusion.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, sliding his other arm around her, pulling her into a hug. Grasping her tight. "I think you just proved him wrong." he said as he let her go, continuing to walk on again. Yuri stood for a second, still in shock of her actions. Looking into the snow on the ground before rushing to catch up with Komms. They walked in silence for five or ten minutes before Komms nudged her in the side. "Here, You serious about that last part?" Yuri put her hand to her mouth, Looking to the side, before turning back with a cheeky smile, looking at him from under her hair. Letting out a little giggle into her palm.

They kept walking towards the checkpoint, soon the lights of the base and the exit onto the Highway was in sight. Looking down at his watch, it was half past five. "We've still got a half hour then, lass. What say we find oorselves a wee spot free eh the wind fur a bit?" he suggested as he looked round at her.

Yuri, looking towards the checkpoint, gave a nod. She was shivering that badly at this point. It must be at least minus 9 or 10 right now. He stuck an arm around her, hoping to offer a bit of heat to her but it was obvious that it didn't help anything but if anything make her feel a bit happier. They marched up to the checkpoint guard house, where a soldier in a giant fur coat stood guard.

"You here for the pick up to Grother?" She asked.

They both nodded in agreement. Shivering to much to even speak at this point. She lifted the barrier and pointed to a bunker at the right side of the road. "The convoy has been delayed until the storm calms a bit. You can take a rest in there for the time being. Someone will be there to find you when it's time to leave." she said, sounding rather snug and warm in her winter clothes.

They thanked the guard and made their way into the bunker. Inside they found some tables, chairs, a few couches with a roaring fire place. There were a few guards sat sleep on some couches in the corner. They decided to take a seat at the couch closest to the fire, they sat there shivering for a few minutes before Yuri unzipped her jacket again and sat at the tip of her seat, getting as close the the fire as possible. Komms glanced at her chest, sticking out of her jacket as she absorbed the warmth of the fire.

"From what you said earlier. There's not many people that can say they get tae cop a feel eh a set that size these days."

Yuri snapped her head round towards him in shock, before her head sank into her shoulders. Raising a semi-clenched hand to her mouth, she pulled a seductive smile. Holding her jacket open with her other hand as she blushed while she leaned in towards him, sticking her chest out further. Poking her head up towards him, the look in her eyes said telling him that he knew he wanted to.

He leaned in towards her, planting a little peck on her neck as he ran a hand along her leg and up her side. It hovered along towards her chest until he cupped his hand over her breast. She may have had her uniform and a bra on but he still couldn't believe how soft it was. He massaged it for a little bit, before noticing a small solid object on her breast, it felt a bit like metal. He squeezed his fingers around it, giving it a little twist to which Yuri let out a small moan. Clasping a hand over her mouth to silence herself. She spun her head round, looking to see if any of the guards had noticed. Her expression calmed when she realised they were all still fast asleep. She began to run a hand along the inside of his thigh making Komms jump a little when he noticed.

Yuri snatched her hand back. Pulling an embarrassed face before she dropped her head. "I.I'm sorry... I forgot what you said about... you know, waiting... That's a bit different to just letting you feel these..." she mumbled.

He hugged her tight against his chest, "Deh worry about it lass. I hink we were getting a little carried away anyway." he whispered. "Not going to disagree with you there." she agreed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, soaking up the heat from the fire as they stuck their feet out close to it, warming up enough at this point where they weren't shivering any more. Yuri pulled a small metal tin from her jacket, opening it up and handing a cigarette to Komms, before placing one between her own lips and striking a match. She lit the end of her fag and held the flame over to him. He held the tip of the fag over the flame for a second, until it burst into smoke. She shook the flame from the match and placed the tin back in her pocket.

She leaned into him, relaxing for a bit. "Ye ken? Ye never telt ees ye had them pierced?" he said, blowing smoke between them and the fire. She pulled a little smile "Oh, that was just a little experiment I done before I met you." she replied, sliding a hand up her chest and pinching at the small metal bars a little. "Well, that does sound like your kind eh style." he joked.

Yuri opened her bag and pulled a small leather bound book from it laying on her back up onto Komms' side, still puffing away on her fag. She opened the book and making sure Komms' could see it, they began reading, making it about fifteen or so pages through, when the door to the bunker opened and a small group of recruits from their school walked in. They all looked around, trying to find a good seat next to the fire. Dragging a couch across from one of the tables further over. The two of them continued on. Making their way through the twisted tale that encapsulated them.


	2. Chapter 2

Komms 8 – 14 continued

January 10th 2264 Jacinto Military Checkpoint

Yuri opened her bag and pulled a small leather bound book from it. She lay on her back up onto Komms' side, still puffing away on her fag. She opened the book and making sure Komms' could see it, they began reading. They made it about fifteen or so pages through when the door to the bunker opened and a small group of recruits from their school walked in. They all looked around, trying to find a good seat next to the fire, dragging a couch across from one of the tables further over. The two of them continued on. Making their way through the twisted tale that encapsulated them.

The group who sat consisted of four boys and a girl. They kept glancing over at the two of them sat reading. Murmuring to each other after every glance. One of the boys sat on the couch leaned over and said something into the boys ear next to him, pulling a bilious grin while he done so.

"Hey, You two!" He called over to them, his grin growing wider. Yuri peered over her book, Komms lifting his head slightly to see who called over. "So the goth and the red are still getting along I see?" He asked, his voice fife with toxicity and scorn.

Komms gave the boy an empty look, he didn't contain enough fucks at this moment to carry on the conversation but noticing his missing teeth, that giving him an idea what the boy was after. Yuri raised the book back up, covering her eyes and trying to continue reading. Komms looked at him for another few seconds before returning to the book as well. "So I take it you signed up to be a surgeon then Yuri? So much edge you could probably cut glass with a touch!" he blurted, his mockery going unchallenged as they stared down at the book.

The group all started grinning at this point. The girl at the back calling over to Komms. "I guess your too busy fraternising with that weasel to give us a thought then huh? I know you Russians are into your beasts but I never thought you'd go for someone with a vagina that resembles a rodent!" she snorted, but yet again, their attention seeking nature being discarded by the two.

A guard in the corner shook awake. Laying his head back he called out. "Would you shut the fuck up!? We've just pulled a fourteen hour shift in minus fucking ten!"

The girl looked over at the guard who called out, before pulling another grin and waltzing over the the two sat reading. Looking over the book at Yuri, she quietened her tone. "You better be treating that beast of yours nicely. I know it can be hard owning pets in this world now but he must really tear you apart sometimes." The girl reached down and ran her hand up Komms' leg, copping a feel of his crotch before he snatched her wrist, twisting it round so she spun to face away from him.

The girl let out a quiet moan, suggesting she liked attention, "Oh! So you do like it rough then? I didn't know a pansy like you could treat a girl like this?!" she scoffed, then throwing herself back, landing on Komms' lap. Yuri sprung up straight. Komms sat there bewildered as to what is happening. She leaned back onto him and reached a hand up to play with his chin. They both just sat there in shock of what was going on. She then leaned forward, pointing her rear end right into his crotch and attempted to stand up. Komms grabbed her waist and pulled her back onto him, landing against his chest with a thump. "Oh! So you are tired of that cut up old skank then?" the girl giggled, feeling joy at the shock they were giving Yuri.

Yuri sat there staring at Komms now, shocked at what he was doing. The girl perked up when she noticed something poking into her backside. "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" the boys over at the other couch all began sniggering among themselves.

Komms then threw the girl in the air and over the couch they were sat on. The girl landed on a table, breaking two of the legs and rolling onto the floor. The four boys all stood up with two of them rushing over to aid the girl who was now starting to cry on the floor.

The boy with the missing teeth walked up to them, cracking his knuckles. "Now you've done it, you commie fuck!" he barked.

The boy launched a fist at Komms, delivering it right to his jaw, hitting him a few more times with Komms' head returning back to look at him after every hit. Yuri recoiled and shivered in the corner of the seat before the girl who had being crying on the floor was at her shoulder, with her arms around her, grabbing hold of her chest. Yuri froze in horror as she began grabbing and squeezing at her breasts.

"Don't worry Yuri, he's had this coming for a long time now. You won't get off as bad as he is, but you'll still be left shaking on the floor..." the girl whispered in her ear, keeping her head close to hers and breathing down her neck. The boy finished slamming his fist into Komms' face, his knuckles skinned and blood running from the corner of Komms' mouth and his nose squinted off to the side.

Komms' turned to look at the girl who was holding onto Yuri. "To answer your question before. That was a gun in my pocket." he said calmly, the level headedness of his tone sending a shiver down her spine as her jaw dropped, nearly landing on Yuri's shoulder. The boy who had been punching him, smirked. "Yeah, right!?" he sniggered.

Komms slipped his hand into his pocket, the boy recoiled a step before Komms pulled a lighter from his pocket and re light his fag. "I suggest fucking off before something bad happens here, lad." his voice still as calm as before, but unnoticeably more aggravated.

The smirk that was on his face returned, calling his bluff on the gun. And spreading his arms out congratulating himself on calling how much of a coward Komms was. He spun round of the spot to look at all his buddies around him, but turning back around, his face turning to that of shock as he stared down the barrel of Komms' pistol, Freshly polished. He pulled the slide slightly, checking the chamber and then cocking the hammer and lifting his thumb to switch the safety catch.

The guard in the corner had finally had enough, lurching to his feet and starting "I thought I told you kids to shu-" cutting off his sentence when he seen the gun pointed at the boy. The guard pulled his gun, pointing it at Komms. "Drop it!" he shouted, causing the other guards to jump awake, pulling their side arms when they saw what was happening.

"So ye gonnea shoot the guy actin in self defence, aye?" Komms asked, the sights of his pistol still lined up with the boys chest. The guards looked at each other, confused as to what was going on. "Bullshit, he just assaulted my friend here!" The boy blurted, holding his hand up and pointing to the girl who had been groping Yuri. She started holding her arm and acting as if n pain.

"What in the actual fuck is going on?" one of the guards called out in a confused manner.

"This cunt's got beef wi ees cause I knocked some eh his teeth oot a couple year back fur bein a wide cunt. So he's got his slag here tae come and grope ees. Tae which I chucked her over the couch, off eh ees." Komms raises his voice "Then this cunt comes over acting all defensive and lamps ees in the puss several times, getting his slag tae grab my missus's chest and now he's actin all high and tight cause he's got a gun pointed at his chest!".

The lead guard holsters his gun. Walking over in front of them and looking at Komms in the face, seeing the blood running down his chin and lip, his nose jaunted off to the side and his eye start to swell up.

The guard turns to the boy, "Just go and fucking sit down, please. You're heading off to the academy today, so I don't want to fuck this up. So you can sort this out among yourselves when you get there." he grumbled.

The guard pointed at the couch, further signalling for then to sit down. Seeing the other two guards pointing their guns at them, they hastily obliged. He looked at Komms, looking at the gun. He removed the mag and racks the slide, dropping a round form the chamber onto his lap. Pulling the trigger and engaging the safety. Popping the round in the mag and sliding it back in his pocket.

The boy and his friends glared at the two for the next half hour or so, but they just went back to reading their book. Soon enough though, the instructor that they were assigned to for combat training walked in the door. Brushing the snow from his shoulders, he looks around and sees Komms and Yuri sat on the couch.

He marches over, past the group sat on the couch across from them. "So here are two of my new recruits then? The fuck are you doing? Reading?" He grunted, seeming rather unimpressed.

Komms and Yuri rip to their feet, sending themselves to a parade position that his father had taught them. "Aye, sir!" The instructor replied with another grunt, "no need to be so polite! We haven't started training yet.". The group of boys and the girl started giggling to each other on the other couch.

He turns to the group marching towards them. "On your feet!" he screamed The group looked at each other as if to ask who he thought he was talking to. The instructor grabbed the boy with the missing teeth by the throat and ripped him to his feet. "Who the fuck do you think you are looking at in that tone of voice maggot!?" he screamed, his voice getting courser.

The boy stood dumbfounded, in shock of the grizzled man in front of him. "As I thought, to much of a coward to even come up with an answer. What are you training to be ,boy!?" the instructor mocked, ending his words with yet another raised voice.

"A mechanic... Sir?" the boy mumbled, this seeming to piss the instructor off further. "Speak up boy! I can't fucking hear you!" he bellowed, his yells bringing the attention of the guards, who decided to shy away from confrontation this time.

"A mechanic, sir!" the boy screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to be pedantic, to which the instructor delivered a swift punch to his gut. "You got spit on my eye pieces, ass wipe! I could have your ass for that! Now back on your feet!" he screamed, as The boy struggled to raise himself back to his feet again. Standing hunched over in pain."Now what did you say you were training to be, son?" asked the instructor, lowering his voice to his version of an indoor voice, his tone filled with aggravation and sarcasm.

"A mecha-" The boy tried to say, as the instructor hit him with another volley of screams. "I head you the fucking first time, boy! Now, do you care to explain to me what all the sniggering was over here!?".

"N...Nothing, sir!" The instructor turns to look at Komms and Yuri, noticing the damage down to Komms' face and the dribble of blood from, his mouth. Walking over to look at Komms a bit closer, the boy, assuming he'd been dismissed, sat back down.

"What in the god damn happened to you, son!? I hit him so hard it nocked even you into next week!? What in the fuck happened!?" he bellowed, his tone becoming more relaxed and inquisitive that aggravated. Komms replied by turning his eyes to the boy who sat back down, while the instructor slowly swivelling his head, following the look of Komms.

"I didn't tell you to sit back down, you bath tub of afterbirth!" The boy stood back up again, a bead of sweat rolling down his face."Did you do that to this recruit" he said this, raising a finger and pointing at Komms. The boy shook his head. He turned to look at Komms again. "The boy denies your aligation! What's your story?!"

"This recruit started hurling insults at us. So I looked at him as to say fuck off. He then sent his lady friend over there to grab my crotch to which he hoped it would embarrass me and intimidate Yuri-" he explian, being cut off half way through the instructor interrupted him, asking "Who in the fuck is Yuri!? I see Delgraza next to you but I don't see no Yuri!?", he barked, his vopice crackling through the filter of his helmet.

"Sorry, sir! To intimidate Delgraza. I then threw her over the couch and he walked over and started punching me in the face-", he said, being interrupted again"Did you fight back?!" he asked.

"No, sir! I let him think he had his victory, then pulled my gun on him!". The instructor laughed a bit "So you do know some tactics already then!"

He turned to the boy who stood in front of him still.

"Name recruit!?" he yelled. "Derrick, sir!" he replied, receiving more screams in return. "You don't have a first name maggot! You have a last name?" He pointed over to Komms and Yuri. "You have already met recruits Medvedev and Delgraza! I'm Sergeant Morris! What's. Your. Name. scumbag!?"

The boy stumbled over his words for a second before blurting out "Garcia, sir!". Morris settled himself back slightly before speaking again. "That's better! Now! You're training to be a mechanic!? Why!? Why didn't you sign to be in a combat role!?"

"I didn't want to, sir!?" the boy replied, getting increasingly more nervous by the second. "Didn't want to!? Why not!? Afraid of a little blood and mess!? We have a great shortage of recruits for combat roles, son! I could have your papers changed to join the infantry" He raised his hand, pointing at Komms and Yuri. "These are two of the only five who had the hangers to do so this year! It's a damn shame but I'd be happy to accept you!"

"No thank you , sir!" Garcia replied, raising his voice as it broke. Morris shook his head. " very well, sit down and shut your fucking faces then!" he ordered.

Garcia sat back down and leaned against the back of the couch, taking a deep breath.

He stepped back over to Komms and Yuri. "Medvedev!" He said this in more of a formal tone than he had done so before.

"You've got something in you, son! I don't know what it is but it's something! The truck leaves in an hour, at the gate. Be there 15 minutes early!" He stretched his hand into his coat pocket, pulling out two requisition forms and handing them over to both Komms and Yuri. "Go to the commissary beforehand and hand these in, they'll get you sorted with some equipment for this weather. It'll be even worse once we get to Grother!" he said, before spinning on the spot, walking over through a door and out of site.

He checked his watch, it was now 0730, so the truck was now leaving at 0830. They walked past the group sat on the couch, who were sat glaring at them. They tapped one of the guards on the shoulder. "Excuse ees pal, where can I find the Commissary?" he asked.

"back out the front door and it'll be in the building opposite this one." he replied, turning his head back to get comfy once again.

He thanked the soldier before they walked back out the front door, just about being blown back in through it. The storm was taking a turn for the worst,but they forced themselves through the blizzard, finding the door to the building and stepping inside. They wandered around for a while trying to find where they were. The eventually found a window through an interior wall with a man on the other side, filling in paperwork.

"Excuse ees, can you tell us where the Commissary is?" he asked, after giving a light tap on the window. The man looked up from his work and greeting them, "You've found it.". They both pull the pieces of paper from their pockets, holding them in front of the man before them. "We've been given requisition forms for some gear?" Yuri piped.

They slipped them through a hole at the bottom of the window to the man. The commias then took the forms, looking them both over. "You'll have to wait five or ten minutes for this while I find it." he said after reading the lists. Komms nodded before the man headed off through a door behind him.

He leaned against the wall, popping a fag in his mouth and offering one to Yuri, who slipped it between her lips. He sparked his lighter and held it to the end of her fag and then his.

"How's it goin then Delgraza?" he asked, as a smirk crossed his lips. Yuri turned her head away from him, blushing slightly. "I never really liked my name that much..." she replied as he took a draw, blowing it the side. "How no? It's a gorgeous name, lass!" he replied, patting her on the shoulder.

"Really? Yuri? That's more of a guys name, isn't it? Dasilva? Delgraza? I... I just don't like it..." She mumbled as she raised her cig to her lips again. "Shut yer hole, lass! It's a beautiful name. Suits ye through and through. Never heard the name Delgraza before though, but I like it." he piped.

Yuri took another drag drag, replying on a cloud of smoke " I still don't believe you..." "Ye ken wit Yuri means right?" he asked, turning to lean on his shoulder towards her. "It's something in Russian isn't it? Like fist or something like that?" she guessed haphazardly.

"In Russian, the name Yuri translates as George, stemmin fea the Greek name Georgios-" he tried explaining, as Yuri dropped her head, nearly singing her jacket with the fag hanging out her mouth.

"I knew it was a guys name. That's one reason why I don't like it. I guess hearing it being dragged through the mud doesn't make it any better..." she grumbled, then pulled her arms up and crossed them across her chest and looked away again as she leaned back against the wall.

Komms placed his hand under her jaw, tilting her head round and up to look up at him. "But! The name Yuri also stems fae old Korean and Japanese words for Reason, Logic and Friend." he said with a smile.

She took a drag from her fag again, blowing the smoke down through her nose. She took the cigarette from her mouth, placing it between her index and middle finger, placing her other hand between her upper and fore arm. Leaning back against the wall, looking down at the ground.

"But the more modern version of the name Yuri stems fea Japan again. Translating to the name for a Lilly flower." he said, running his fingers between her hair up towards the clip that held it. "So your name and the colour eh yer wee clip match. Yer a wee purple lilly...". He leaned down to head level with her, placing his face in her vision. "Yer my wee purple lilly." he smiled again.

Yuri pulls a little smile seeing him pop his head down, leaning in and delivering a peck to his cheek. He stood back up seeing her smile again, pulling a lighter from his pocket and igniting his cig again.

"You're lucky I'm not wearing lipstick today. Morris wouldn't be happy with that now, would he?" she sarcastically joked. Komms chuckled, but hearing footsteps in the Commissary he turned and looked through the window again. The Man on the other side sliding a copy of the requisition forms through the hole in the window then opened a hatch in the wall and handing two boxes through.

"Everything from the requisition is in the boxes. Hats, masks, jacket, boots, gloves and goggles." the commissar said as he read over the lists again, making sure he'd not forgotten anything. "Cheers pal, anything ells I need to fill in?" He asked. "No, that's you, son." the commissar replied as he sat back down at his desk.

They thanked him again and walked on their way. Finding their way to the entrance, they opened the boxes they were given. Swapping their polished leather boots, for their new fur lined, unpolished ones, taking off their jackets they were wearing and pulling on their new heavy wool and fur great coats. As well as their masks, Ushanka's and slipping their goggles over the top of their hats before yanking their fur and leather gloves on. The goggles had small ring IFF lights in them, causing them to light up, acting in the same way as the eye pieces on the helmets most soldiers wear.

They packed up their old jackets, boots and caps and exited the door into the blizzard outside. Even in the minus 5 winds they felt warm and cosy in their new gear. The extra grip and hobnails of their boots making it easy to cross the snow back to the guards bunker on the other side of the road. They went to open the door when it flung open towards them and the boy with the missing teeth burst out and walking into Komms he looked up at the man in front of him.

"Watch where you're going!" He barked as he marched past him and over to the commissary. With the new kit they had been given, the boy didn't even recognise them. This put a thought of relief through both their minds as they walked through the door then pushed against the winds to close it again. They walked past the rest of the boys group who sat on the couch they left them on. They placed their bags down and sat back down again, letting the heat from the fire bathe over them again as they pulled their goggles back up. He noticed the fire had died down since they left, to which he got back up from the couch and chucked some more firewood into fireplace from a pile that was stacked next to it. Throwing it in he raising his hands to it. Warming his gloves through.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find the girl who had groped both him and Yuri, standing there. He turned the rest of his body to fully face her. "Excuse me, sir, can you tell me if you seen where that boy who walked past you went?" she asked, her voice devoid of of scorn or sarcasm. Komms angled his eyes before he replied, just the fact of her talking to him was starting to boil his blood again. "And why in the bloody love eh fuck wid I tell you?".

The girls eyes widened, recognising the voice that passed through her ears. She tried to say something but failed before Komms walked past her and sat down next to Yuri again. She walked timidly back to the couch where her friends were, a look of regret in her eye but if that was just because she felt bad for what he'd done, the fact he pulled a gun on them or if it was the sergeant.

The girl crossed her legs and played with her blonde hair as she looked at the floor. He shifted his focus down to Yuri who was sat there nodding off slightly, her head finally landing on his shoulder as she embraced the sweet gift of sleep. She'd had a hard time sleeping lately. She was probably just worried about the going to training, especially after their introduction to Morris. But hey, they only had a few extra classes with him through training before the second year. So they should be fine for the first year at least. He glanced down at her again, just hopping that they wouldn't be separated when they finished both years of training. He knew it was still two years before that but he was still worried.

He pulled off his hat and pulled his mask down, lighting up another cig, he looked at his watch seeing it was 0800. He'd giver her another ten minutes or so before he woke her, wanting to let her get some rest in the warmth of the bunker. He sat there puffing away before his cig burnt out, flicking the butt into the fire as Yuri started with her signature little snore again. The group on the other couch started sniggering again, Komms pulled his mask up and gave them a glare, to which they all became silent. He checked his watch again, 0810. He wrapped his arm around Yuri, giving her a little shake, to which her head jolted upright."It's time tae head oot, lass." Giving her a little squeeze before he pulled his arm back and stood up, Holding a hand out to her.

She squeezed her eyes together and ripped them open, waking herself up. She noticed his hand and placed hers in his before he pulled her to her feet. Walking out the door again the found the wind to be blowing just as hard as before, thankfully though the snow had dispersed, actually letting them see around them after they pulled their goggles down. They pushed through the wind to a line of trucks that sat waiting at the side of the road, Sgt Morris stood beside the rear truck, waiting expectantly for them.

"Well, you to love birds seem to be inseparable now, aren't you?" He snorted.

"Aye, sir. I guess that wid be a way eh puttin it." Komms replied, slinging his arm around Yuri's shoulders. "Load up then ladies, take good care of that kit. It's only you and the other three who signed for combat who're getting it." he replied as he pulled the hatch down at the rear of the truck.

Komms and Yuri exchanged glances. A hand landed on each of their shoulders and Gary's head appeared between theirs. "I see you too got here early as well then." he chirped, as he stood there in his heavy winter gear like them.

"Happnin lad. See you got the upgrade as well." He patted Gary on the back as Morris ordered them onto the truck. Komms and Gary sat on opposite sides on the truck up against the cab, with Yuri taking a seat next to Komms. "Thank fuck, man, this ride wulny be as cauld as the last yin wi this kit!" he blurted with Gary voicing his agreement. Two more figures emerged into the back of the truck, both wearing the same winter gear that they were. The three of them looked over at them and invited them to sit up the back of the truck. Both taking a seat up next to Gary.

"Macewan and Steiner, were it?"Komms asked them to which they both pulled their goggles and masks away showing their faces and sticking their hands out. They all shook hands with the two of them. "You can just call me Reece" exclaimed the boy, the girl following in suit. "Denise is fine.".

"I'm Komms, this wee lass here is Yuri and that cunt wi the face like a burst arsehole is Gary." he said, giving Yuri a squeeze, then rolling his arms round and presenting them with Gary. "Coming from you? You look like you've been stuck face to face with a cheese grater!"Gary followed up, joining it with a small kick in the shin to which Komms stated his displeasure with it.

"Well, that's what you get for acting like a wank rag." Gary grumbled, Komms sarcastically voicing his agreement, "Canny refute ye there.".

They all sat chatting for about ten minutes or so, before more of the recruits piled in the back of the truck. It wasn't long before the truck was full and Morris' voice could be heard booming outside for the trucks to get ready to leave. One by one the trucks started revving to life, then all reversed in sequence to form a column. Morris then climbed in the back of the truck, rifle in hand. Some of the recruits gulping as they seen it, remembering the site of that poor girl who had her throat ripped out the last time they were in the trucks.

There was about twenty people in each truck, and being at the back of the truck made it a bit warmer. Though it didn't really matter for the six of them, including morris who also had heavy winter gear on but with a helmet as opposed to their hats and masks. The girl sat across from Morris piped up.

"Excuse me, sir?" The Sgt looked at her, not saying a word but showing the go ahead to speak.

"How longs the rive going to take, sir?" He looked back out the rear of the truck, looking down the open road into Jacinto behind them, "Normally can take between four to six hours." He grunted "But it just depends on how much traffic is on the highway or if it's been blocked.".

The girl nodded "Not to seem apprehensive, sir but How come only the people at the back of the truck got proper winter gear?" she asked hesitantly "Because their the only people with the hangers to sign for combat!" he barked, looking round at everyone ells in the truck. The girl looked down at the floor of the truck, wishing she'd made the choice for combat, but only for the sake of the drive.

"Each year we expect twenty to thirty people to sign for Combat roles."He said, looking at the girl with a glare before turning and giving the same expression to almost everyone in the truck.

"This year we only got five! Five! How are we supposed to keep a sustainable fighting force if everyone it to much of a pansy to sign to be fucking soldiers! We have these things popping up all over the place and we still have the fucking C'nucks breathing down our necks! So no one's man enough to sign to defend their own fucking country!? It's god damned sickening!" he yelled, looking between each person in the truck, even the five at the back.

The majority of the troops onboard all dropped or turned their heads to look away from the Sergeant. The five at the back held their heads high, hoping they'd made the right choice. Komms didn't hope he made the right choice though, he knew he had, it was in his blood. He couldn't have went for anything ells, whether his family would be disappointed or not, he felt he didn't have a choice in all actuality.

Komms felt like he was weightless, like the air was rushing past him at a hundred miles an hour, he opened his eyes and seen the sky above him, turning to look at the ground he realised he was fast approaching it. His eyes widening as his mouth opened to yell, but nothing came out. The closer he got the more scared he got. He closed his eyes as he neared to it, jerking awake as he hit the ground, sending poor Yuri who had been peacefully sleeping on his shoulder recoiling in shock as she woke up and smacking up against the boy who was sat on the other side of her. She quickly turned and apologized, then spun back round to Komms.

He took a breath of relief as she put a hand to his chest. "I fuckin hate them fallin dreams!" he sighed. She giggled a little as her blood got flowing. He looked down the truck, seeing Morris was pacing up and down the centre of it, stretching his legs. Some of the others had fallen sleep as well, the occasional snore sounding off.

He pulled his mask down and pulled out his cigarettes again, popping one between his lips and offering one to Yuri. She slid one out and done the same. He offered one to Gary before realising he'd fallen asleep as well. He looked up to see morris stood there next to him, cracking his neck, rolling his head side to side.

"Sergeant?" he asked to which Morris looked down to see him holding the packet of smokes out to him with one hanging out the end. He removed his helmet, revealing a stern face with stubbled cheeks and chin and hair styled into a crew cut. He took the cig and Komms sparked his lighter offering it to him, he bent down, plunging the tip of his fag into the flame that awaited, doing the same for Yuri, then bursting his own to life.

Morris pulled out a hip flask, unscrewing the cap and taking a swig, offering a drink to Komms and Yuri. Komms took hold of it, a wrapping of leather around it, engraved with Cogs and gears. He took a swig, the burn of scotch warming him through. He handed it to Yuri who took a sip. Her face squeezed up as she handed the flask back. She finally swallowed it, letting out a couple wheezed coughs, both Komms and Morris deciding to laugh a little at her expense.

"How long ye been in service then, Sarge?" he asked, making Morris scratch his chin while he looked up at the roof of the truck thinking it over. "Well, I was sixteen when I joined, same as everyone ells. Been twelve years since then now." saying this in what seemed to be his normal grunt and Taking another swig from his flask, screwing the cap back on and putting it in one of his pouches.

"Still got that gun on you?" Morris asked, to which Komms and Yuri looked across at each other, not really knowing whether to be honest or not. "You're both packing?!" he blurted in a chuckle. Komms slid his hand inside his jacket, pulling his pistol from the inside breast pocket, Yuri in turn lifting the coat that's covering her leg and pulling her pistol from her holster.

Morris looks at them both and then at the pistols. "Ever shot anyone with them yet?" Komms shook his head. "Not yet." Yuri looked at Komms with a slight look of panic.

"I...I kinda shot someone not long ago..." she stuttered, looking down at her pistol in regret. Both Komms and Morris both look at her in surprise. "I...i. was this morning a...a..actually..." she stuttered again.

Komms threw his mind back to the soldiers they met on their way to the checkpoint that morning, while Morris stood there with a look of confusion at Yuri.

"How in the fuck did you shoot someone this morning? You hardly have the appetite to speak, let alone blood!?" he blurted again. "W...w...well, we were on our way to the checkpoint, it was pitch black and a..all I s..seen was a bunch of glowing... lights ahead. I pulled my p..pistol and fired it."

Morris looked at the young lady, waiting for an ending to the story. "I...it turned out to be a COG patrol... luckily the shot bounced off his helmet. But he wasn't too pleased..." she finished, clicking the cylinder of her revolver open and pulling the spent case out from it.

Morris leaned back and started laughing, standing back up straight not long after as he pulled the flask from his hip again. "That makes a lot of sense. I had a patrol come back to the checkpoint about 0800 and they delivered a report about a pair of recruits that shot at them. The lead told one of the others to take them to the checkpoint. He then said the soldier caught up not long after. Saying he got in an argument with the two recruits before the girl kicked him in the sack. Taunted him and then fucked off! So that was you!?" he laughed, leaning towards them slightly as he pointed at Yuri.

Yuri looked down at her feet. Trying not to look at him. "What the fuck did he say to set YOU off like that!?" he asked with wide eyes. "W...well, he called us cowards for not going for not going combat. H...he c...called me a bimbo that was going to be the b..b..bike in a field hospital and refereed to Medvedev as a chef who was lecturing h..him..." she explained, her nervous stutter sounding even worse.

"So you booted him in the nuts, cause he called you a bimbo?" he asked, taking notes as he sipped from his flask again."N... , Sir! He said that we should leave Medvedev and g...g...go back to the b...barracks to... Warm him up and leave him to walk." she said, sticking her head further up as she tried to explain herself, not realising Morris was actually enjoying the story and not being grilled on the subject.

He sniggered to himself for a moment then gave her a pat on the shoulder before shaking his head as he walked back off to the rear of the truck, sipping from his flask as he went.

Morris 1 - 15

January 10th 2264 Grother Military Academy

The trucks ground to a halt on the tarmac of the academy with a lurch. He flipped the the latches on the rear door of the tailgate and jumped onto the frozen ground bellow. The recruits on board jumped down two by two, each of them taking a few steps and forming a big group, almost all of them huddling together to keep warm. Most of them giving glares and sneers at the last five to jump off. The five of them all stood there, nice and cosy in their winter gear, not taking much notice.

Morris glared back at the group who were outcasting the five of them."Don't get angry or jealous at them, rejects! You're the ones who didn't sign to serve! They are the few that had it in them no to be pansy's!" he barked, his eyes burning.

He looked across the the fifteen cadets all jumbled together and the five stood off to the side.

"Alright, ladies! I want four ranks of five! You should know how to do that at least!" he ordered. The recruits lined up in rows of five. The first three ranks made of the supports and medicals, with the last rank being filed with the combats.

"For you that don't know, I am Sergeant Morris! You may call me by that, or sergeant or even Sarge! The latter only to be used for informal discussion or if you earn my respect, which even for you combats up at the back, HAVEN'T! Do you understand!?" he yelled.

The platoon of troops all responded in a harmony of "Yes, Sir!". He began pacing up and down his new platoon, scanning over them to gauge the weak from the strong.

"I will be your drill instructor for at least the next year! Unless there are exceptions and changes made, which there generally aren't! I will not go easy on you! I do not care about what race or creed you are from! I will not tolerate racism! Or any kind of discriminatory action due to someone's religious beliefs or even their political standpoints! I myself do not believe in Communism, but that will not judge how I interact with you in most senses! You can debate or argue if you want, but I will not tolerate any form of violence unless in self defence! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes, Sir!" they all bellowed back."That's what I like to hear! When you are dismissed, You will grab your kit and follow me to your barracks!". He stood in the centre, in front of his platoon and stamping himself to attention and puffed up his chest.

"Platoon!" The platoon all stuck their heads up and stretched their arms down their backs.

"Platoon-Shun!" They all threw their arms to their side, raised a leg and stamped on the ground to attention.

"Platoon! From the left! Dis-missed!" The platoon all took a turn to their left and marched several steps before dispersing and grabbing their bags and other belonging they may have brought.

Morris stood back at ease and looked across everyone, considering who to bunk to each room. Each room had five beds, so he considered putting five from each branch together. Thinking it might be better to group people together randomly, although putting branch member together might make it easier for them to get to different classes better and making it easier to rely on each other.

The recruits started making their way over towards him and once they all did so, he marched them up the road a bit, till they came across a row of buildings labelled Alpha through Delta. They marched over to the building labelled Delta and in through the heavy front doors. They found a fairly large hall, about the size of a basket ball court waiting for them there.

Morris turned to his recruits. "This is your barracks! This is where you will live for the next two years! This is where you can sit back and relax, study, train and most other things you do in your spare time!"

He turned to the left side of the hall where five doors stood. Pointing towards the door, he addressed them again.

"Through those doors are the bedding areas! There are five beds per area and this year, you will be bunked with the other members of your respected branch that you are training in. since there are five from each branch, this works our perfectly! You will rely on each other for time keeping for your classes and training sessions. You will build a bond with your fellow branch members! They will be your Squad, your detail! When you wake in the morning, you will aid each other in making sure you are dressed to regulation! You will form a rank in front of your barracks room in the morning and night before orders are given and before classes are taken! Do you understand!?" He explained, screaming his final question so that his voice deafened everyone ahead of him, making some of them clutch their ears in pain.

"The pain you just experienced in your ears will be the least of your problems. If you piss me off in this building, you will all feel that pain! Not just the perpetrator!" he barked again. He pulled a leather bound journal from the back of his belt, opening it up and looking through a section labelled Roles and Recruits.

"Would the ten members who signed for Support roles step forward!?" he asked, his voice raised, but not yelling. seven boys and three girls stepped forward of the group.

"I believe that five of you have signed for artillery!? Those of you that haven't signed for arty take a step back!" four of the boys and one of the girls stepped back. "Okay, arties! The first room to the left of that wall is yours! Form a rank of five in front of it!" he grunted, looking over their names as the five recruits all walked over to the door, dropping their bags against the wall and forming the line.

"The other five of you step forward again!" The other five recruits stepped forward again. "You are a bit of a mix and match here! A couple rear field mechanics, a couple resupply drivers and a rear field engineer!" he said, thinking that even though they're training fro different things, they were similar enough in nature. He looked back up at the recruits in front of him. Noticing it was the group that he had put in their place back at the checkpoint.

"I remember yous! I am willing to forget about this morning, if you are willing not to be an obnoxious group of twats! Do I make myself clear!?" he yelled, making the whole room clench at their ears. The five of them, stamped to attention and replied "Yes, sir!".

"Very well then! Second door! Off you go!"

The group walked over to the second door, forming a rank, same as the first group.

"Axillary recruits! Step forward!" a group of five people stepped froward from the ten that were left. "Welders, carpenters and a stone mason! Off to the third door." he grunted. They all toddled over and formed a rank in front of the third door.

"Last of all, Combat!"he called, Komms, Yuri, Gary, Denise and Reece all stepped forward. "second to last door! Move it!" he grunted, making them hurriedly march to their barrack and forming their line.

Morris started pacing up and down along the four ranks, looking each of the recruits over.

"I will be in the fifth room! I will be living here the same as you all! If there are any problems, speak with me! You will go to your rooms when you are dismissed, pick a bunk and place your kit in your lockers!" he checked his watch, seeing the time to be 1345. "You will have till 1430 to get your kit away and sorted. We will then go to get bedding sets, extra equipment, such as winter gear and branch patches! We will then be split to go with the sergeants who will take you for classes and where you will go for these classes!"

He stepped into the centre between the four ranks, yet again puffing his chest at attention.

"Squads! By the left! Dismissed!" he called.

All four ranks took their turn left and marched several steps again before dispersing into their rooms.

Morris walked over to the fifth room, opening the door to a desk with several filing cabinets, a weapon rack and his bunk in the corner of the room. He dropped his bag at the bottom of his bed and taking a seat behind his desk. Removing his helmet and placing it on the desk. He set an alarm on the clock on his desk for 20 minutes.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, finally able to get a bit of fairly comfortable rest after the five hour drive.

He lurched awake as the alarm went off, another bad dream. Some of the sights he'd seen in combat. His friends being blown apart, mauled by the fire of heavy calibre weapons and crushed under the force of rifle stocks.

He opened a cupboard in his desk, pulling a glass and a bottle of scotch from it, pouring a glass and taking a drink, feeling like it burned more than normal. He pulled a cigarette from his pack, sparking a match and holding it to the end, torching it till it puffed with smoke.

This was his second term training recruits, he wondered if he would carry on doing so after, or if he'd re enlist for infantry and join some of his recruits at the front. Or if he should just retire, go back to a normal job back home.

No, he couldn't. Been doing this for twelve years so far. Not a chance he'd pull the plug now.

He loved his job, the noise, the orders, the routine. He finished his glass and poured another. Taking another drink.

Yuri 6 - 16

10th January 2264 Grother Military Academy

The five of them walked through the door, into the their Barrack, her new squad, her new little family, although she already felt like family with two of them it still felt special. It would be nice to be as close with the new two, well, as close as she is with Gary, more so than Komms obviously. The room had five beds, two up each side,and one at the end. A footlocker underneath it and a locker at the end of the bed along with a folded table and five chairs sat in the corner next to the door. She walked to the second bed on the left, Komms taking the first, Gary at the end. Reece took the first bed on the right across from Komms and Denise took the bed across from her.

She began to unpack her bag onto her bed, laying out her shirts, T-shirts, vests, trousers and underwear, sliding her regular boots under the bed. She pulled up and unfolded a chair, taking off her heavy greatcoat and placing it over it to let it dry out a bit. She opened her locker and started to pull down the hangars that were in there. She folded her trousers over the under bar and hand a shirt over the top. She done this with the three sets she had laid out. She placed her underwear in one of the drawers that sat inside. Folding her T-shirts and vests and placing them into another drawer.

She pulled out a small brick of .38 ammunition for her pistol and placing that on the shelf, then pulling out her pistol and checked the cylinder. She pulled out the fired cartridge from the morning. Placing it along side the brick, opening up the brick and extracting a single round, before sliding it in the cylinder. She looked down at Komms who was doing the same. She took off her hat and placed it on on of the hooks on the inside of the locker door, doing the same with her mask and goggles.

She sat on her bed and pulled a stretch, her back cracking all the way up before falling back on the bed. She looked over at Komms, who was pulling a holster out of his bag and strapping it to his leg and belt. He pulled his pistol from the locker, pulling the mag and checking the chamber. He slammed the mag back in before strapping it into his holster. He looked over at Yuri, realising she was watching him, pulling a little smirk before running his fingers through his hair and stretching himself. He slid his yolk down his shoulders, removing his shirt and T-shirt, leaving his vest on before sliding the yolk back up his shoulders. He walked over to Yuri's bed and took a seat next to her. She ran her hand up his arm, detailing the scars on his arm as she went.

She sat up and gave him a little smile, before giving a little giggle and looking forward at Reece and Denise, who were giving a concerned glance at each other. Denise took a step towards Reece and whispered in his ear. Yuri didn't give this much thought, sliding her yolk down before joining Komms in taking her shirt and T-shift off, sliding her yolk back up as well. She reached down into her bag and pulled a bundle of books out, standing up and and placing them on the shelf in her locker. She pulled the book from the top of the pile and sat down next to Komms, sliding back up towards the wall inviting Komms back to read with her.

He sat up against the wall, Yuri sliding down a bit as he put his arm around her and opening it to the point they had been at before. The sat and read a few pages together before Yuri looked up to see Reece and Denise talking to Gary in hushed tones, trying to give sly points in their direction.

She peered up from her book to him, his head pulling back a little as he'd rested on her head. "I need the toilet, I'll be right back, okay?" He gave her a smile and put his head back, scratching her head a little before she stood up and walked out the door. There were a few other recruits stood about talking in the hall, they gave a glance at her, taking a double take when they seen her arms, just walking past them though, used to being given weird looks when her arms were on show.

She walked through the door labelled "Latrine" and walking into one of the stalls. Pulling a small knife from her belt, she felt herself getting excited. Pulling a wide grin as she placed the knife to the outside of her fore arm and slowly pulled the blade across her skin. A small trickle of blood began to fall down her arm and drip onto the floor, taking in a slow but sharp inhale through her teeth as she done so. Pulling the blade form her arm, a shiver of pain and adrenalin sprinted down her spine before she let out a sigh of pleasure as she felt her legs tingle. Her body froze when she heard the door to the latrine open and the sound of several footsteps enter the room, stopping just outside her door before a small knock came thought the door.

"Hey, A..are you alright?" came a concerned voice from the other side. Jolting her head up to look at the door, not knowing her to respond. She dropped the knife on the floor, which slid under the door, causing several moments of silence before another knock came through the door.

"Are you okay!? What's happening in there!?" came the voice again, the voice growing ever more anxious. Yuri panicked for a second, her head jumping around in every direction looking for another way out, before responding. "Y..y..yeah, I'm fine..." she stuttered. "Bullshit! Open this door!" barked the voice as the knocking came again before she responded.

"G...give me a few seconds, please!? A...a... and I'll come out..." she whimpered.

everything went silent as she pulled at the toilet roll and used it to mop up the small pool of blood on the floor and the remnants of it on her arm. Pulling a small bandage from her belt and wrapping it around her arm before she flushed the blood soaked paper down the toilet. Coming out to see three boys from the auxiliary group stood there in front of her, Looking her up and down and seeing the bandage that now had some blood seeping through. She reached down and grabbed the knife off the floor and walked past them, towards the sink, she wiped her finger across the blade, placing some of the blood on her finger, then washing the rest of it off. She put her finger to her mouth, pretending to pick something from her teeth, tasting the bitter iron from her blood. She turned to the boys who stood behind her, who were stood there in shock.

"W...w...w...w", Yuri put her hand up as the boy tried to form a sentence.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude in any manner, but please just leave my own private manners private." she stated, feeling fed up with them already.

She turned to the right and began to make her way back to the hall before a hand grabbed her un-bandaged arm. She looked him in the eyes, the look of worry in his eyes making her feel uneasy. She slid the knife back into it's sheath and clipped it in place, then tugged her arm from his grasp and made her way back to her barrack. She got a few more glances from some of the others who were stood in the hall, seeing the blood stained bandage on her arm and even more so when the three boys came out of the latrine.

She walked back into the barrack, getting a wide eyed look from both Reece and Denise. Gary glanced over and seen it, before looking back into his locker and shaking his head. She sat back on the bed with Komms, who opened his eyes when her felt her land on the bed. Turning and seeing her there, noticing the blood seeping through the bandage. He lifted her arm away from the bed, pulling a small bandage from his belt and wrapping it round over the top of the one she had put on herself.

"Deh want ye stainin yer bed noo, dea we?" he chuckled. She looked down at her boots and gave a little giggle before cuddling back into his side and flipping the book back open again.

Yuri looked up, the feeling of being watched ever more present in her mind, she looked across the room to see two of the other members of her squad wide eyeing her, then looking to the door and seeing several recruits looking in at her. Komms looked over, giving a glare in their direction, but their gaze was focused on Yuri and her arms. He shuffled across the bed, landing his feet on the floor with a clack from the hobnails. Pushing himself back up he started walking towards the door, some of the gazes then redirected at him and the marks and scars on his arms as well.

"Any idea what fuckin privacy is!?" He snarled as his eye twitched, slamming the door in their faces and making his way back to the bed, where Yuri sat staring at her boots. He sat down and looked at her eyes as they were beginning to swell with tears. She dropped her head into her hands as she started to cry, her sobs dropping a beat in Komms' heart with every one. He reached out and stuck his arms around her, caressing the back of her head and back.

"W...w...w...why c...c...can't people just leave me a...a...a...alone!?" She burst, her cries getting harder as she grabbed onto Komms' vest, crying into his chest. Komms looked around the room, Denise and Reece turning their heads before heading out the room then looking at his watch round Yuri's head. 1410.

He delivered a kiss to her head, looking towards the door, seeing Morris stood there questioning the other recruits as the other two left the room and closed the door. There was a sharp knock at the door before it sharply opened and Morris filled the doorway, Sharply slamming it behind him.

"What seems to be the major malfunction going on here, then?!" he barked at them.

Komms took a look down at Yuri who had started to calm down slightly, looking back at the Sergeant, he said. "Excluding Yourself, Sergeant. Some folk" He raised his voice, looking past Morris at the door and shadows of the people on the other side, appearing on the white glass "Canny mind their ain fuckin business!".

Komms let out a cough, clearing his throat, "Excuse me, Sergeant. I'm just no the best wi nosey judgemental bastards." he explained, still glaring at the door.

Morris let out a single grunted laugh "You have twenty minutes till you need to be through, so get her in order and get ready yourself." Morris stated. "Aye, Sergeant!".

Morris left as quickly as he entered, the sound of him yelling at the other recruits filled his ears after he left. "And what the fuck are you's all looking at!? Get your shit in order! You have twenty fucking minutes!" he voice bellowed from the other side of the door. The hurried sounds of boot steps quickly filling the air as the others rushed back to their barracks.

Yuri had fallen silent, other than a little sniffle every now and then. Komms lowered his tone and whispered in her ear. "It's alright, lass. It's over the now."

She pulled back from his embrace, looking up into his eyes, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. She stuck her head up, connecting her lips with his, and holding an arm round his shoulder, before pulling herself back and standing up. "We best get ready... he's expecting us soon..." she said, perking up her voice as she tried getting over it. He stood up behind her and planted a hand on her shoulder, giving her a little peck on the cheek, before walking over to his bed and putting his kit back on as she done the same.

The door handle let out a squeak as it turned and the other two came back in, looking away from them as they walked to their lockers and grabbed their winter gear before quickly leaving again.

Komms 9 - 17

March 3rd 2273 Ilima City Ruins, Alaskan-Canadian Border

He scanned the ruins around him, the burnt out buildings, the still burning ones, Looking for spots an ambush could come from, or a sniper could be nested. He held a fist up and taking a knee, the rest of the platoon followed his order, taking a knee or taking a step behind cover and keeping an eye on their surroundings.

Brushing some of the rubble aside on the ground, a face start to appear through it. He started to brush quicker, the features of a little girl starting to show through the debris, He got down to uncovering her neck, only to find it torn out. He dropped his head, looking at her again to see it looked like she had been shot instead of shelled.

"Sons eh bloody fuckin whores!" He yelled out as he punched the ground. Yuri bolted up from behind him, taking a knee next at his side. "What's wrong!?" she blurted, her eyes soon following his gaze down to the ground and seeing the little girls face, she ripped her helmet off throwing her head to the side and emptying her stomach. He brushed some of the dirst back over the girls face, covering her decency before patting Yuri on the back.

"I'm sorry about that, lass. I...I didny mean fur ye tae see that..." he sighed, feeling his eye twitch as he looked down at the spot where he'd covered the girl back up. She let out a little wimpier before wiping her mouth on her sleeve and looking back at him,"I..i..it's okay... I just... wasn't expecting that.".

He pulls her into a small hug before patting her on the shoulder. "Get yerseln back a bit lass, I deh need ye being on the line if any bullets start flyin." he asked, receiving a smile and nod. She thumped her helmet back on her head, fixing her hair under the seal before she tapped her fist on his pauldron and ran back off again.

He raised the visor on his helmet and took a look a round again, placing a couple of fingers up the the side of his helmet activating his headset to broadcast to the platoon. "Alright folks, we might be walking intea soemthin here. Gaza! How much fuel you got left in yer tank?" he exclaimed.

A crackle came over the comms before Gary's voice came over it. "Got about two thirds left. Plenty if they do decide to show up!" Gaz responded.

"Gid man! But blow the flame and swap tae seconds the now. Deh ken how much we might need later!" he ordered,the sound of the valve on Gary's flamethrower squeaking puncturing the silence for a moment before he replied. "Rodger that!".

"Morris, how ye deain on rounds?"

Morris' gruff voice then sounding off over the comms. "Getting a bit low, could use a couple more mags at the minute!"

"nea boer, Sergeant, Steiner! Ye want tae be a dear and run him a few rounds fur ees doll?" he politely asked, "Can do, staffy!" her voice chirped back over the mic, followed by the sound of her boots sprinting across the gravel.

"That's wit I like tae hear, lass! Mac, Yer rifle still jamming?"

"Yeah, staff! I don't know what's wrong with it! Might be stones in the trigger group, want me to find cover and give it a clean?"

"Naw lad, get yerseln up hear and I'll trade ye mine fur a few. But I'm warnin ye! If I have tae fill a requisition fur another one, it's commin oot yer wages!"

"No problem, Komms!"

The sprinting steps of Macewan could be heard closing up behind him, before sliding up next to him, behind a rock. Komms pulled his rifle from his mag-pack and handed it over to him, who gave him his return.

"gid lad, now stay up here wi ees, I want ye on right" Putting a finger to his headset again.

"I'm goin centre, Mac's goin right, anyone want tae volunteer left?"

Morris's voice scratched across the comms again "I'll jump on left, sir!"

"Ye can cut it wi the sir shit, mate. I'm same as you! I fuckin work fur a living!"

Morris could be heard laughing over the mic for a second "Glad I didn't kick you out of training now, son! Moving up!"

Morris rushed up his left side, sliding behind a blown up van, peeking round looking for targets.

"Tagart! Get the gun ready tae move up, if the shots start flyin I want yer fire over my fuckin head, ye hear!"

Tagarts sarcastic voice could be heard over the mic again

"Over your head you say?"

"Pull that shit again Tags and I'ma plant a ripper in yer hole!"

He started laughing over the mic before starting to cough his lungs up.

Morris picked up on the line "Cut the shit Tags! Or I'll plant you in the ground myself!"

"Aye, Sergeant! Give me a sec and I'll move up behind yous!"

"Nea boer lad, gee ees the go ahead when yer ready!"

"That's me got a spot staff! Anything starts flashing and I'll start pounding!"

Yuri's nervous voice came over the mic "I...I.i'm pretty sure You've n..never had the experience Tags... Y..you sure you're thinking of your time o..on the receiving ?..."

A small assortment of laughter started to rise among the platoon before Gaz's voice came over the mic. "Tags, I know we all rip the piss out of you but damn. Even Yuri's joining in, you just can't catch get a break!"

Komms chuckled to himself for a second before sounding off again.

"Alright folks, ye ken yer places, I'll start off then yous two follow on the flanks. The rest eh ye's move up and take cover, laying down fire if anything shootin back, moving up close by squads. Yuri, I want ye johnny on the spot wi the ammo if anyone calls and steiner, I want ye usin and abusin wi grenades in hit and runs!"

Everyone voice joins over the mic in unison. "Yes, staffy!"

He took a breath before rushing through the gap in between the building, making it between them before the footsteps of mac and Morris follow up behind him. He gets round the corner as his boots ground against the ground beneath him. Dropping his MG into the layer of ash that befell the ground.

He started to shake as his eyes stretched wide over the convoy they'd been looking for, their bodies burned against posts, their arms burnt into outstretched and contorted fashions, their faces crusted into descriptions of excruciating pain. Their knees snapped into twisted positions, stacked on top of each other, crushing the members of the lower layers. Some of their eyes had been gouged out. Knife marks covering some of their torsos and throats. The faces of some of the children... stuck in place, as they had been wrenching their bodies to gasp for breath as they dangling from the street lights. Women that had been ripped of their clothing, wearing nothing but rags, some with foreign bodily fluids seeping from every orifice they had... some of the semen glazed holes not being ones that nature gave them.

Strapped to posts and given no mercy. Women, children, the old and wounded, no one being spared from their savagery.

Komms grabbed his head as he dropped to his knees screaming, the faces burning into his mind, the people he had promised to protect. He couldn't stop screaming, his mind starting to break. He knew that if the convoy had been reached by the Canadians they wouldn't have spared any of them, but he didn't expect this from them. Crippled in terror he couldn't do anything as the hands of the burnt bodies seemed to be reaching out towards him, their twisted faces screaming his name, demanding to know why, blaming him for not being quick enough. For failing them.

All he could hear was their voices screaming his name, filling his head. He felt hands grabbing him from behind making him panic, thinking the burned fingers of the dead were wrapping themselves around his arms and armour. He ripped the knife from his belt, the hands letting go of him as he swung round swinging it wildly at the burned corpses that stood before him, reaching out to him to bring him to the inferno of hell for his sins. He scrambled backwards still swinging his knife. One of the burned bodies stepping towards him as the screaming started to die down, just enough that he could here a calm soothing voice, a voice he recognised. His vision started to fade into blackness. As his vision faded into complete darkness, he fell back and started screaming again, clutching his eyes. He felt something pull on the strap of his helmet, tugging it from his head as they pulled his hands away from it.

"Fuckin take ees already! Just fuckin dea it! Fuckin dea it, ya burnt fucks, I canny fuckin see! Are ye's happy noo! I fuckin failed ye's, I get it, I werny fast enough, is that what you want tae hear!? I fucked up! I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked uuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" He cried, his screams bouncing off the buildings around him and off into the sky above.

His ears were filled again with that familiar voice, but it just sounded like an echo now. He felt something wrap it's arms around him and held a hand into the back of his head. Tears starting to drop from his eyes, his lungs just wanting to wretch another scream from within, but his throat wouldn't allow it, feeling even his voice leave him, not even able to speak. The voice started to get closer, as if it was slowly starting to worm it's way into his head.

"Sssssshhhhhhhhhhh... It's okay..." the voice echoed into him, bouncing around the inside of his skull, repeating itself over and over.

"Who is it!? I..i.i.i can't see!" he finally managed to whimper.

"It's me... It's Yuri...I'm here, my love... It's okay..." came the voice again, it's soothing melodic tones charming some of the fear from his head.

He blindly felt around him, finding his war around her her chest, sliding his arms around her while sitting there in the ash.

"I fucked up, lass...I..I.I.I failed them...I...I wasn't fast enough...I can hear them... they're screaming my name... what've I done?..." he choked, his vision starting to grow back, a hint of light in the centre of his vision. The silver of the cog on Yuri's chest piece coming into sight. He looked to his left, the faces in the pile screamed at him again and he shoved his head into Yuri's chest. He looked up and seen Yuri's face, looking into her eyes, he couldn't hold it back. The waterworks started up. Clutching his head into Yuri's chest piece again, screaming as he cried there. Almost blood curdling.

The other members of his platoon turned away, looking at the ground. The shit they've seen would be enough to break any mentally stable person, but this, the bodies, the blood, the ash. The fact that one of their most mentally strong leaders braking down in front of them, screaming like a maniac and crying like a child. it was more than most of them could handle as they stepped away from the scene, back through between the buildings, only some of them staying with the two as he continued screaming in the ash of the convoy.

Komms 10 - 18

10th January 2264 Grother Military Academy

Gary walked past them, patting Yuri on the shoulder as he past her. He sauntered over to the door and exited himself. Komms threw his jacket around him, sliding his mask on and popping his hat on top, making sure the goggles were sat tightly so they didn't fall off. He pulled the mask down from his face and looked over at Yuri again, facing her locker as she pulled her uniform back on, then throwing on her winter gear. She faced away from him, bending down to grab something from her bag. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her as she stood back up straight. She placed a hand on his arm, leaning her head on his biscep.

"Mind, lass... Nea matter what anyone ells says, or how they look at ye... I'll always be here wi open arms... and a book prime fur the readin..." he whispered.

She clenched onto his arm. Even through her jacket he could feel her heart beat start to race. He leaned his head round and kissed he cheek again, she turned her head and repaid him in the same manner. Their grips loosened on each other after a minute or so. She turned round in his arms, letting go of his arm and placing a hand on his chest and one on his neck, she stood on her toes, delivering a loving kiss on his lips. They tangled their tongues in another dance of affection, Yuri finally pulling away and placing her head on his chest.

"We should just get this over with already... It's almost time..." she sighed.

Letting go of each other, Yuri pulled her mask up and began walking past Komms, towards the door. Komms followed behind her, a thought of empathy rushing through his head, People just can't leave well enough alone, when it comes to something outside of the norm. he slid the door closed behind them. Walking over to Gary who were stood talking with Reece and Denise.

"Alright, lad! Everything gid on the home front?" He said, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, every things fine, bud." He took a glance over at Yuri, then looking back at Komms.

"Everything alright with her? I hate seeing her like that, she doesn't deserve it." He said in a hushed tone as he leaned towards him.

"Aye, she's copin the now, like. She kens we're here fur her though. and yer no jokin there like, breaks my heart seein her like that... Hud the phone a sec!" he said, looking over at Yuri for a second, his eyes glancing up and seeing Garcia stood to to far away. Looking at Yuri with an evil grin across his face as she stood by herslef.

He looked at Gary for a moment "I'll be right back lad, keep my seat warm." he said, patting him on the back again as he marched off back to his barrack, noticing Garcia place him in his vision. He stood around the doorway for a few seconds, glancing out and seeing Garcia's vision return to Yuri. He stepped back out and walked along the wall, hoping he wouldn't notice him walking around. He made it round out of his vision and started making his way up behind him. He leaned down over his shoulder, and started looking around curiously.

"Wit we gawkin at then, champ?" he blurted with a chirped, Garcia swinging his head round and jumping, almost letting out a little squeal. "I still canny see wit yer lookin at, lad! Is it Yuri?" he asked, turning his head to look towards him. "If it fuckin is, then ye can cut the shit! Or am gonnea cut you..." he growled as he leaned an inch from his face.

He walked past the boy, back over towards Yuri and Gary. Yuri noticed him walking over. She had been aimlessly staring at the floor for the past few minutes, only turning her gaze for a second to see Komms.

"I..I hadn't noticed you'd left..." Yuri said, looking down at the floor again. "It's cool, lass. Just dealt wi a wee problem.!" Yuri looked round behind him to see Garcia glaring at the back of Komms' head, asMorris came out his office, slamming the door behind him.

"Form ranks!" Everyone sorted themselves out into a rank in front of their barracks rooms.

He paced up and down in front of them again. "Alright recruits! We're going to the Commissary and the the armoury to get you fitted with some proper clothes and the armour you will be wearing from here on out over your uniform! This will be different for most people. Such as tradesmen will get harnesses for their tools and a smaller and thinner level of armour. Artsy will get something in between the armour given to light and medium infantry. Medical, depending on the role will be given either just their winter gear or possibly light or medium armour and for combat? Well, you know you're roles so you know your armour. You will then be issued your weapons and I shall give you a run over of the stripping and maintenance of them. You will also be given a manual and any tools you might need for them! You will look after your weapons, You shall take it with you when required! For different roles that will mean different things! Combat, you will take them every where with you! Most other branches will only require your side arm to be with you at all times! But remember! If there is a round in the chamber at any time that the order to do so isn't given! I will have your ass!" he bellowed.

"Yes, Sir!" replied the platoon.

"I want an honest answer! How many of you brought your own arms!? Raise your hand!"

He looked up and down the room, at the squads in front of him, only two hands raised among the twenty people there.

"Okay, drop your hands!" He said , looking at Komms and Yuri.

"How many of you have your own weapons at all!?"he asked, his time, three hands raised, Gary including himself this time.

Morris looked at the floor shaking his head.

"how many people have actually USED a fire arm before!? Excluding the three of you over there!"

Not a single hand was raised this time. "That makes fucking sense..." He murdered to himself.

"Okay then! You three, step forward and come here!"

Yuri, Komms and Gary all stepped forward and walked over to where he was and stood at ease in a detail before him. "About turn!" The three of them swivelled round and stamped a foot, looking at the recruits in front of them.

"Starting from the left! What weapons have you handled or used before!?"

Yuri started up first. "I have used several different pistols, shotguns and a rifle, Sir!"

Then Komms. "Side arms, shotguns, rifles, a couple machine guns, a grenade and several mounted MG's, Sir!"

Then Gary. "Pistols, a couple rifles and a shotguns, sir!"

He looked up and down the line of them, nodding his head. Impressed with their prior use of the instruments of death they will be trained to use.

But taking a second look at Komms he asked. "Medvedev! Do you have any tips for everyone in the use of grenades!?"

"Aye, Sir! Cover your ears!". The Sergeant chuckled "Okay, back to your positions!" he ordered, the three of them all marched back off to their rank, filing themselves in and looking back forward.

"Okay then! When you are dismissed, go back to your barracks, empty your bags and return here with them. You'll need them to carry everything from the Commissary and armoury! By the left, Diss-missed!"

Yet again, the ranks turned to their left and took several steps before falling out and retrieving their bags. All grouping back together in the hall when they'd done so.

The all headed out the door to the building and followed the Sergeant to a large concrete bunker entrance, where two guards stood watch and passing them as they walked through a door that lead to the mess hall and further down to the Commissary.

The Sergeant stopped, turning to the column on recruits following him.

"Could the five of you that already have your gear, come to the front and follow me! The rest of you form a line and give the Commissary your name and date of birth! They will give you your winter gear, please put it on and bag up your thin gear! Then proceed down this corridor, following the signs to the armoury! We will meet you there!" he ordered again.

The five of them from the combat unit all followed Morris down the hallway, while the rest of them formed a line and started giving their names. The came up to a guarded steel hatch in the wall, Morris giving a heavy knock on the hatch then stood back, before the hatch opened out towards him and slammed against the wall.

A man in a welding mask stood through the window, lifting it off he greeted morris and asked what he was wanting. "These five need their gear. I'm dealing with a new batch of recruits and these are the only five that singed for combat!"

The Commissar looked up and down the five that stood there.

He pointed and Macewan "You, what's your name?"

"Reece Macewan, sir!" "next?" "Denise Steiner, sir!" "Yuri Delgraza, Sir!" "[Redacted] Medvedev, sir!" "Gary Thacker, Sir!"

He looked through a pile of forms and pulled five from the bunch. "I'll be Back soon, Just have a wait here." he said before walking off.

Komms pulled out another cigarette packet, pulling one out for himself before offering one to Morris. He looked at him and then the packet for a second, He looked past him and down the corridor to see who was coming up before taking one from the pack. Komms then offered one to the other four, they all took one as the Armourer came back tot he window, he then offered one to him, taking one, he stuck it between his lips and handed a large wooden crate to Komms, along with a rifle.

"Your side arm and magazines are in the crate, son." he said as he sparked up his cig. "Cheers pal" He said, struggling to get the box through the window without trapping his fingers in the frame.

The Armourer ripped another crate into the table, this one smaller than than Komms'. "Thacker!"

Gary stepped past Komms and pulled his crate through, pulling his rifle along with it.

Yuri and Macewan both followed in suit when their names were called.

"Steiner!" She stepped forward to receive a crate, much smaller than what the others received. Pulling through a sub machine gun, instead of the rifle that the others had received.

"Right, now that you have your kit! Take yourselves back to your Barracks and unpack. Leave the crate at the top of your bed, You might need it later!"

"Yes, Sir!" replied the squad.

They made their way past the Commissary and back out the door to the bunker. They entered the Barracks building and retreating into their Barrack they all dropped their crates on their bunks.

Komms checking the rifle he had been issued. He looked at the rifles the others had been issued, noticing he had a battle rifle, more over then an assault rifle. He cocked the rifle, checking the chamber. He laid it down on his bunk, pulling a .50 cal pistol from the crate and checking over it the same as he done the rifle. He set that aside on the bunk as well.

Pulling next from the crate a have chest piece, laying it out and pulling the rest of the armour from the crate, noticing a satchel of magazines that he also laid out. He placed the crate at the top of his bunk, closing the lid and latching it closed. He removed his belt and yolk, strapping the yolk into his new armoured belt and strapping it on, he then placed his sabatons on and clamped his greaves onto his legs. Followed by an armour plate that sat on his left thigh, clipping it to his belt. He removed his holster with his 10mm pistol and strapping the new one for the .50 on. He slid the chest piece over his head, pulling the straps on the side together, belting it in place and clipping the side plates on top.

He called over Yuri, who helped him strap on his pauldrons, and the armour that sat on his left bicep He patted her on the head as she moved back to strapping her own armour on. He strapped his bracer's on and pulled his gloves on top. Finally finishing off the armour with a balaclava and his helmet. He didn't have the same helmet as the others who had a fixed full face helmet with two individual eye pieces. He had a flip up visor with a large slotted vision slit across it, with some type of high strength glass covering it. He pressed a button on the side of the helmet, next to the radio controls, turning the helmets IFF lights on. He flipped down the visor, noticing a heads up display being generated over the inside of the visor. Ammunition count, radio input, and heart beat.

He picked up his rifle and pulled a magazine out of the satchel which was empty, checking inside the satchel, he seen a couple small boxes of ammunition. He pulled a round off the stripper clip and fed it into the magazine, inserting it into the rifle. Without even cocking it the display on his helmet changed from 0 to 1. he pulled the mag and began to fill it with rounds, slotting them into his mag pouch and proceeding to do the same with the rest of his magazines. Tried to slide the rifle on his back, but the magnetic pack wasn't turned on, nearly dropping the rifle on the ground as he let go of it.

. He looked at the IFF light on his shoulder, seeing it wasn't turned on either. He gave it a smack and it sparked to life. He tried the mag-pack again and the rifle stuck to it instantly. He turned to help Yuri with her pauldrons and pulling the strap together that she couldn't reach on her side. He grabbed her helmet and held it out to her, getting a little smile from her before slipping it over her head, pushing her hair up under the rubber seal around the lip of it. She tried talking, but her helmet wasn't turned on so her voice just got completely muffled through the filter on it. He pressed a button next the radio controls on her helmet, turning on the lights and letting her voice flow freely through it. He took a step back and admired how she looked in her armour, her curves and contours showing in between the sections of her armour.

Yuri 7 - 19

16th January 2264 Grother Military Academy

She sat at one of the Dining tables in the mess hall, alone. Komms had been dragged off by Morris for extra PT due to a dispute with Garcia. It's all her fault, she thought to herself, If she just hadn't gone to give herself another... thrill with the blade. The memory of it flashing through her head. She sat in one of the stalls with the blade to her arm, just as she started to pull it across her field of scars, she heard a knock at the door and that all to familiar voice picked up.

"You're all alone, little miss Delgraza!" snarled the voice. The lock on the door almost snapped off as he kicked the stall open. A big grin stretched across Garcia's face "If you tell that fucking animal, that you call a boyfriend about this... You're going to regret the day you were born..." he growled.

She started to quiver back into the toilet she sat on, the blade still inside her skin. He took another step forward, grabbing her hand with the knife and pulling it up her arm as he began to try and carve her arm like a butcher would a cut of beef. She started to let out a whimper, half of fear and half of pleasure.

"Oh! So you like it when someone other than him carves you up." He sniggered, his blonde lady friend stood in the stall doorway behind him, shaking nervously as she looked at the door every few seconds to see if anyone was coming in.

Garcia dug the blade into her flesh, trying to reach the bone, at this point Yuri began to let out a small scream before Garcia covered her mouth with his hand.

"I'm going to enjoy this... and you! You are going to remember who fucking owns you! Doesn't matter who's around you. Morris, Gary... Komms... " He grunted into her ear.

"K...K..K..Komms?..." whimpered The blonde girl.

"Yeah, even Komms isn't going to be able to save this little tramp!" He chuckled.

"N..n..n..no... I...i. 's Komms..." she whimpered again.

Garcia turned his head to see the girl looking towards the door in terror. A hand reaching into view on the other side of the door way and the girl screeched as the hand ripped her out of view and a thud was heard from round the corner as her voice fell silent. Garcia stood there, with the blade still in Yuri's arm.

He turned to look at Yuri again, as he dug the knife slightly deeper into her arm. He turned again to see Komms in the doorway, rifle in hand as Yuri's uniform was getting covered in blood, covering her shirt and trousers. He grinned at him with the knife still in his hand. Komms pulled the bayonet from his boot, clipping it onto the muzzle of his rifle.

He reached in to the stall grabbing Garcia by the scruff of the neck and ripping him from the stall, retaliating by plunging the knife into Komms' arm, Exiting the other side of his fore arm. In pain Komms threw him in the opposite direction of the door, slamming him against the wall. He pointed the rifle at Garcia, the light reflecting off the freshly sharpened bayonet. The blonde girl screamed and within seconds, Morris smashed through the door, glaring at the back of Komms' head.

"And what the fuck do you think you're doing!?" he screamed.

Komms didn't answer, just pointing the rifle at Garcia, ready to thrust the blade into his neck. Morris lunged at Komms, grabbing the rifle from his hands and Komms in turn lunging on Garcia, proceeding to pummel into his jaw. He landed hit after hit before Morris yanked him from the boy, slamming him against the wall and noticing the blade in his arm.

The four of them were all taken to the Med-bay. Yuri was stitched up and bandaged, given a stim and sent on her way. Komms had the same done before he was dragged off by Morris for punishment detail. Garcia and the girl were kept there. Her with a concussion, knocking her head when Komms threw her and him with a fractured jaw and eye socket, along with a major concussion.

She sat there, at the table, wallowing in self loathing, still blaming herself for it happening. She couldn't even touch her food bar playing with it with her fork. Her first day off in her week there. She poked at the bacon and eggs on her plate, ending up dropping her fork and throwing on her jacket, venturing outside into the chill of the outside winds.

She walked around a bit, before finding Komms running the assault course with Morris screaming at him. She seen that every time he tried using his left hand, the agony that came across him. She started to feel worse, deciding to walk over towards morris.

"E..excuse me, Sir?" she struggled to say.

Morris turned round to her, glaring her through. "What is it recruit!?" he barked.

She gulped before saying anything ells. "Please, sir? Can you go easier on him?"

He kept up his glare. "And why in the fuck would I do that, Delgraza!? He attacked two recruits, putting both in Med-bay! How is this not fair punishment!? Considering you were sat there slitting your own wrist while it happened, I should have you sent to Psych!" he yelled.

She looked at the ground he stood on, starting to shake at this point.

"Yes, sir... I was in the latrine self harming, but I guess you could call that more of a …." She shuddered, saying this to someone seemed like the most embarrassing thing she ever done.

"More of a kink, sir... He didn't come in and blindly attack them, sir..."

"That's a bit more information than I wanted, Delgraza, but I'll let that slide for the minute. What do you mean he didn't just go in and blindly attack them?! That's what it bloody well looked like to me!" He rasped

"Garcia... He was the one who began attacking me, sir..." He tilted his head back and to the side. "And you expect me to believe that? Just cause you want to spare him the punishment?"

"No, Sir! I did go in and start to cut myself, but Garcia kicked the stall open and grabbed the knife from me and started carving my arm up, sir... He was just trying to defend me..."

he grunted, looking round at Komms running the course yet again. "And when did you and Garcia start having problems?"

"It's been years since it started, sir. He's been getting worse on me since I got together with Medvedev. I... I guess he's seen it as a way of hitting two birds with one stone."

He yelled over to Komms "Get your ass moving, boy! One last lap then make your way here!"

Komms, started the course for the last time, stepping through tires, jumping over and under bollards, climbing rope walls and crawling under the wire. Finally finishing the lap, jogging over to Morris, almost collapsing when he reached them.

"Aye, Sir!" He panted.

"Your little girlfriend here just saved you some time on the track. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I decide to throw both of you through the course!" He finished by yelling that.

"Yes, Sir!" they both yelled.

Yuri taking Komms' arm and leading him to the mess hall. Sitting him down next to the food that she had left. She stared at the table, not knowing what to say. Feeling to ashamed to even gulp.

Komms finally regained his breath, he turned to her. "Can we just go to bed?..."

Yuri gave a little nod, leaving her food yet again. They walked in silence to the barracks, walking through the door, tables set up around the hall, people joking and laughing, playing cards and cleaning their weapons, several gazes adverting to them as they walked towards their barrack.

Komms shut the door as they entered, the room being empty. She sat on his bed and he landed himself next to her. He fell back on the bed, turning up length ways. Yuri sat there looking at the floor.

"D..do you even want... here?..." she mumbled. She felt his hand land on her shoulder, pulling her back onto the bed, cuddling his arm around her.

"More than ever, lass..." he replied, his voice tired but reassuring. She started to sob while she faced away from him. "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry you got hurt because me me... I'm sorry you had to get punished because I could resist the urge. I'm so-"

Komms slipped his had over her mouth. "Please dinny say it again, lass... ye did nothin wrong. He could eh fuckin killed ye! I just done what were necessary tae protect my own..." he said, pulling her hand from her mouth. Yuri stayed silent for a time, not knowing whether he was being honest or not. She soon relented though, pushing herself against him.

"Why do people find it necessary to torment others?" she sighed Komms thought for a time, only one simple thought coming to his head. "Cause people are cunts..."

Yuri lay there, wondering why she even asked, it was a simple answer and the most obvious and the answer she didn't need reminded of.

"But there's one thing ye need tae mind there though, lass."

"What's that?..."

"There are also cunts like me in the world, who take exception tae that."

She thought again, realising he was right. There might be an exceptionally higher amount of ass holes to good people, but good people can make a real difference. She thought about that, thinking of Komms and how's he's changed things for the better. Stopping her from ending it all, giving her a reason to live, a reason to stand up for herself. Almost subconsciously teaching her how. Following by example almost. How he wasn't afraid of a punishment as long as he done what he thought was right. Like earlier this morning, being stabbed and following through on his punishment, all because he believed he done the right thing in trying to protect her. Though he did go a little far, but that's just standard reaction, she guessed.

She spun round under his arm and pulled herself as close to him as she could. After a while, she heard a faint snore coming from him, before someone knocked at the door.

She turned to look, the outline of a cap and a short bob on the window.

She slipped from under his arm and walked to the door. Opening it to see the blonde girl stood there, a bandage around her head and a slight blood stain on her forehead. She was looking at the ground, finding it hard to look Yuri in the eye.

"I...I just wanted to say, I'm sorry..." she whimpered. Yuri was taken back by this, thinking the girl would just use it as another excuse to up the anti on what they would try next.

"I know we have been horrible to you in the past, and I found a lot of it funny... But I realised after this morning what Garcia was willing to do, just to cause pain and misery to you, just because you were different... I can't take it... I don't expect you to forgive me for anything. Just know that I regret all of it. I'm sorry..."

Before Yuri could respond, the girl walked away in shame, not realising what she had become. Still, Yuri felt even worse about this. Like it was somehow her fault for making her feel that way. She turned and walked back to the bed with Komms, sliding under his arm again, cuddling into his chest.

She woke about an hour or two later, glancing down at her watch, 1556. She shook Komms a bit, waking him up, receiving a kiss on the head as he cuddled back into her.

"Aye, lass?" He yawned.

"it's four o'clock. I think we should get our kit sorted..."

"Aye, lass.". He pulled his arm off of her and made a stretch. "It's probably for the best." he yawned again.

Yuri stood up, going to her locker and taking her bloodied uniform and another dirty uniform and some underwear and placing them in her bag. She changed into some of her regular clothes, setting the uniform she was wearing in the bag as well. Komms did the same after he'd finally got himself up. They toddled on through to the washing area, setting their uniforms in one of the washing machines and undressing, placing their clothes in their bags and to the side. It was Co-ed showers, so they stepped into one of the cubicles and turned a couple of the showers on. She stood there, letting the water wash over her, the heat of the water piercing every pore of her skin as she grabbed a bar of soap and began to rub it in her hands, applying it to her now short bobbed hair. She missed her long hair, but you can't have everything. Running her hands through the strands of her hair for a little while before rinsing the soap from it. She turned to see Komms looking at her, quickly turning back around again. They'd been in the shower together and with others a few times now, but she still wasn't used to it, even with it being Komms there. She felt him place his arms around her, holding his hands over her belly.

"I'm sorry lass, I still just canny get over how gorgeous ye are..."

She giggled a little "I think you're very hansom as well..."

she turned towards him, pressing herself against him, holding each other for a time. She pulled back after a while, holding a hand to has face and pecking him on the cheek. She grabbed the soap again, rubbing it over her body then handing it over to him, who began to scrub his hair with it. It slipped from his hand, bouncing across the floor next to them, he bent over to pick it up, jumping in surprise as Yuri delivered a slap to his bear back side. She gave him a cheeky grin before returning to washing herself. He started rubbing the soap over her back, massaging it in. She sighed in relaxation, not being able to unwind like this all week. Turning back to Komms and returning the favour, she pressed herself up against his back, holding herself tightly to him. Running her hands up and down his chest and stomach.

They turned to the sound of footsteps coming in seeing the blonde girl. She gasped when she seen them, looking away to the side. Placing her bag to the side and turning around to strip. She covered herself with a towel before making her way onto another cubicle, facing the other way so she couldn't see them.

They finished up cleaning themselves, Yuri told, Komms to get dressed and that she'd meet him back at the barracks. He turned and gave a glare at the girl as she still looked away from them.

He dried himself off and got dressed before giving Yuri a smile and exiting.

Yuri turned the shower off and walked into the cubicle with the girl, turning on the shower next to her, almost making her fall over in shock when she seen her standing there.

They both looked in opposite directions when the girl went to start talking.

"Yu-" she tried to start talking before Yuri cut her off.

"Thank you..." Yuri said, leaving the girl stood there in shock, turning to look at Yuri who was already facing her.

"Thank you for being honest..." She looked down at the drain on the floor.

"I've always wanted to know why you put me through so much... I don't care about that now. I know people aren't nice. From when you apologised earlier, I want you to know that I don't know if I can forgive you for what you done.". The girl looked at the ground. "But I am willing to put it behind me for now... I want to turn a new slate..." she said, walking up the the girl, putting her arms around her.

"I don't know what you've been through or if you've been through anything to find joy in causing others pain, just please... Don't make me regret this." Yuri whispered as the girls eyes started to tear up as she tried to come to terms with what Yuri was saying. She dropped her head onto Yuri's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her as her sobs burst out.

"T...t.. you...So much..." she choked.

Yuri caressed the back of her head, holding her close like she would Komms. "Ssssshhhhhhhhhh" she said, trying comfort her "It's okay...It's in the past now, just keep your head up and keep looking forward."

She delivered a kiss to the girls cheek, leading herself out of her grasp but holding her hands as she stepped back, before nodding towards her and turning to walk away.

As Yuri left the cubicle the girl spoke up. "Erin Tsosie..." Yuri turned back round to look at her again."I knew your name... I thought it would be at least courteous for you to know mine..."

Yuri tilted her head and gave her a warm smile. "Thank you Erin. It means a lot."

Yuri turned back round again, drying herself off and getting dressed. The machine had finished washing their clothes at this point so pulling them out she placed them in her bag and walked to the door, smiling at Erin as she left.

She went back through to the Barracks, where she met Komms, who was lying on his bed waiting for her. They proceeded to iron and press their uniforms, giving their boots a polish. It was 6 o'clock before they finished, deciding to wander through to the Mess hall and grab something to eat, sitting among the other eighty or so recruits as they eat.

"You alright, Yuri? You've been quiet since we finished at the showers?" Komms asked, before shoving a fork full of food in his mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about things." She replied with a hearted tone. "What's up, like?" He asked again, swallowing his food before he spoke.

"That blonde girl, Erin came to our barracks when she got out the infirmary."she said, causing Komms' eyes to angle as she done so.

"No! It's nothing like that. She wanted to apologise about everything that's happened between us in the past. Before and after you showed up."His eyes started to settle, pulling more of a curios face.

"She said she was sorry for all the torment that she'd put me through. She was understanding to the fact if I wouldn't forgive her. I spoke with her in the showers when you left, I told her that I didn't know if I could forgive her for what she done, But I was willing to put it behind me and start a new slate. I always questioned why, they did what they did. I don't care why now, it's behind me and I just want to get on with my life."

Komms hugged her "I'm happy fur ye lass. Able to put stuff away and look forward tae wits ahead. You'll feel better fur it." he said, smiling and stuffing his face again.

She nodded in agreement, looking over at the entrance to the mess, as the door opened and Erin walked in. grabbing a tray and sitting down with some other recruits, still looking disheartened. She averted her gaze, trying her hardest not to think about the past.

"Ye want tae get back tae that book after this? Just get back and relax a bit before the morn?" Yuri pulled a smile, looking down at her food and taking another fork full. "That would be nice, end the day on a good note."

They finished up their food and took their trays to the sink and cleaning them. They made their way to the exit, seeing Garcia take a seat next to Erin, glaring at her profusely, whispering something in her ear and seeing her face drop further.

They exited the mess and went back to the barracks, pulling the leather bound book from her locker and setting down on Komms' bed again. They sat for hours reading, before they knew it, it was already ten o'clock. They gave each other a cuddle and kissed one another good night, setting themselves in bed for a good nights sleep.

She woke to the blackness of the room, the thermal heating keeping it warm. She felt the urge of nature calling her, so she slipped from her bed and creped across the room, slowly opening the door and exiting to the hall. There was still a couple of dim lights on in the hall, using this light she checked her watch, 0326. She still had plenty of time before wake up call arrived, so started walking towards the latrine, noticing a light on inside, shining through the crevices of the door.

As she got closer, she heard a thud, followed by what sounded like struggling coming from inside. She slowly opened the door, listening to the sounds coming from inside. It was the sound of choking, coming from one of the stalls. She rushed in, running towards the sound of the choking, she swung around the stall doorway to find Erin, dangling from a rope, she'd tied to a ceiling feature. Thrusting herself up between her legs, she sat her on her shoulders, looking up at her as she started taking in breath, noticing her face, battered and bruised, blood dripping from her forehead, nose and mouth.

"P..please just let me die?..." She said, through her gasps for breath,"I can't take it any more, please just let me end it..." she cried.

She pushed her up and ripped the rope from around her neck, slipping her down to the floor and joining her on her knees, wrapping her arms around her again, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, Erin... I can't... I can't just leave you like that... I don't care about what you done, I just care about what you do now, and doing this won't help anything or anyone..." she stuttered, trying to stay calm through her shock.

"It would help me...it would help me to just let go..." She sobbed with her head in Yuri's shoulder.

"W..w..w..why does this keep happening?... whenever something seems to change for the better, something always comes round and destroys it..." She blurted, her voice cracking in her dismay.

She pulled herself back, looking Erin in the eyes. "Who did this to you?" Yuri demanded and looking back into hers "G...G..G.G-" Erin stuttered as Yuri pulled her head into her neck before she could finish.

her sobs became uncontrollable as she spoke again "I...I..I..I know I'm a h..horrible person... I know that... I deserve this... Why won't you just let me f. it?" she said through Yuri's shirt.

"Cause I can't just leave someone who has so much potential like you to go to waste..." she stated, causing Erin sobs to almost instantly fade as she tried to calculate what she was hearing, "How do I have any potential to cause anything other than misery?".

"Because you've already started on the right path... You said you were sorry and you accepted the consequences... There isn't any reason for you to die now. You don't have to do this..." she whispered, running her hand up and down her back trying to comfort her further.

Yuri raised the pair of them to their feet. "Listen, if you calm down and quiet down, I really need to pee, I'll be two minutes then we can figure out what happens next." she said, feeling her legs start to shake as she tried to hold it in.

She nodded at Yuri, who then popped into the stall a couple doors along and took care of her business, she was so close to wetting herself sitting on there floor with her, but she rather would have done that than let her finish her original plans. Leaving her stall she washed her hands, taking Erin by hers after drying them.

"Okay, I'm not having you go back through to that Barrack with that monster in there. Come with me, for the minute." Erin nodded and taking Yuri's hand, she followed her. Thinking she was taking her to her barrack room, looking confused as she lead her to Morris' room.

She knocked on the door, hearing heavy boot steps coming towards them, making Erin began to sink in her boots.

"What in the bloody fuck are yo-" he cut off his own sentence when he seen Erin's face and the marks around her neck.

"Can we come inside and speak in private, sir?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Morris stepped aside and pointed to the two chairs sat in front of his desk. Both Yuri and Erin took a seat, with Morris walking round the other side and doing the same.

"So, what's happened?" Morris said in a calm and collected manner, unlike how they'd ever seen him before.

Yuri put her hand on top of Erin's shoulder, trying her best to comfort her.

"There's a beast in one of your squads, sergeant."

"And I bet I can name exactly who it is, yeah?"

Yuri Nodded. "I don't want you to cause I ruckus at this moment in time, Sir. But I'm going to take Tsosie, into my barrack for the rest of the night. I know as a recruit I don't have the authority to do so without permission but I don't want to see his face after muster, tomorrow morning, Sir."

She said this with such confidence that it even took Morris aback.

"That won't be a problem, Delgraza. In the morning, Get yourselves ready for muster and as soon as it's over, I want yourself and Medvedev to escort, Tsosie here, to the infirmary. Afterwards, I want all three of you front and centre as soon as she's finished in the infirmary, for a little moral booster."

"Yes, sir"

"You're dismissed"

They both stood up and started towards the door. "Tsosie!" They both turned around.

"Get yourself some good rest. I'm going to perform a late wake up in the morning, so get yourself to bed.."

"Thank you, Sir!" Erin whimpered before the two of them exited his office, making their way towards Yuri's barrack.

She slid open the door and both of slipped inside, doing their best not to make any noise.

Yuri removed her shoes, Erin following in suit. She crawled under her covers and held them up, inviting Erin to join her. She lay with her back facing Yuri, who stuck her arm round her after a second and pulled her close. Erin lay there, not sure what to do, until she relented and cuddled into her arm, pushing herself up against her, never actually having anyone hold her like that before.

Passionately, or lovingly, feeling a sense of safety in her arms. She was glad, thinking she'd made a new friend. Someone who'd look after her, hoping that maybe even Komms would do the same, once he was informed of the circumstances.

She pushed it to the back of her mind for the minute though, beginning to worry about what would be said in the morning, when the other woke to find her in bed with Yuri. Especially what Komms would do, he did give her a concussion after all, but then again, she couldn't blame him for that, she was basically an accomplice to what Garcia had done to Yuri. Especially after how she'd acted towards him in the past, like how she'd groped both of them at the checkpoint, trying to get a rise out of them. He might be more confused than angry, not thinking Yuri to be that kind of person, although he might just think she was trying to get a rise again, but after the events of the morning, He might think otherwise, judging by what he almost done.

Erin 1 - 20

17th January 2264 Grother Military Academy

She shook herself awake, dreaming of what Garcia might do to her after this happens. Hopefully he'll be kicked out at the very least, worst he'll be there, glaring at her for a time before finally finding a good time to get her, going past the beating he was happy to deliver for apologising, He'd probably kill her next.

She heard Yuri's little snore at the back of her head, feeling her arms tighten around her slightly in her sleep, before loosening again, still holding her close. She closed her eyes again, hearing a yawn come from further down the room and someone slide along their sheets, sitting up. She tilted her head down, seeing Komms sitting there, rubbing his eyes. He stood up and stretched, turning away from them and walking to his locker, pulling on a set of trousers and a vest, tucking it in before putting his belt and yolk on. He started to turn to look at Yuri, dipping her head back against the pillow. She heard him sit down on the bed again and start to pull his socks and boots on, lacing them up.

"Feels nice don't it?" He said, tying up one of his boots. She started to quiver in her arms, fearing what he might do. He stood up and stretched again.

"Deh worry, lass. Morris spoke wi ees already. I've been telt part the eh story, he said it would be better hearin it fea ye's. So I'll let ye dea yer hing before talkin aboot it." He strapped on his sabatons and greaves, strapping on his pouches and what not.

"Y..Y..You aren't angry, with me?" She whimpered

"Oh I've got plenty reasons tae be angry wi ye, but considerin the bandage I put on yer heed and the fact that I deh usually hud a grudge... except in special circumstances, Ye'v lucked oot that am the yin ye tried getting a rise oot eh." he grunted, having trouble with one of the straps on his greave.

He stood up, stretching again, the audible cracks of his back filling the room. "I'll be back in a sec."

She felt Yuri's hands climb from her stomach to her chest, starting to feel uneasy, as if this could be payback for the checkpoint. Her hand cupping the inside of one of her breasts, holding her close. Her hand sliding back down as she heard her snore again. letting out a sigh of relief as she relaxed against her again. So it was just her sleeping hands, she might not mention this to her, probably for the best that she didn't. Especially the fact that she kind of enjoyed it, now that she thought about it.

Yuri let out a little moan and she woke up. She tightened her grasp around her, lifting her head to her ear. "You feeling okay, my love?" she whispered

"Uuuuhhhhhh..." Erin let out.

Yuri leaned up, looking at the face and hair that lay before her, pulling an expression of shock, jumping back up against the wall.

"I..I.I'm so sorry!... I..I.I thought you were Komms... I've never woke up next to a..anyone ells..." she said, covering her face with her hands.

"I..It's okay, Yuri... I'm not used to sleeping next to anyone either."

Yuri looked around the room. The others were still asleep, but seeing Komms not being there.

"Do you know where Komms is?"

"He said he would be back in a sec... Listen, Yuri... About last ni-"

Yuri put a finger to her mouth, cutting her of.

"You don't need to say anything, Erin. I've been there. If it wasn't for Komms sitting next to me when he first came to class, I would have done the same."

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Yuri... I can't understand why I did what I did-"

She stopped speaking when she felt Yuri put her arms around her again, snuggling into her back again.

"It's okay... I'm passed it. I've got someone in my life to help me heal. We just need to find you something similar."

"Yuri?"

"Yes, Erin?"

"Can we stay like this for a bit longer... I...I've never felt like this before... Never had anyone to hold me, or act... passionately... towards me..."

She tightened her grip on her again, as Erin clasped a hand over Yuri's, laying in silence until Komms returned.

"Where did you get off to, then?" speared Yuri.

"Nipped tae the latrine and seen Morris for orders." he fired back.

Erin looked over at him, seeing him carry a noose that he stowed in his locker.

The clank of the locker woke Gary, who let out a loud yawn as he sat up. He looked over seeing Komms spark a cig.

"I take it I slept through the wake up call again?..."

"Nah lad, wake ups been pushed back this morning." He chuckled as he strapped on his chest piece.

"Gees a hand wi the shudders, wid ye?" he asked, trying to reach up and clasp in pauldrons in place.

"Only if ye chuck me a smo-" He stopped himself, seeing Erin in bed with Yuri.

"Okay. First off, since when did Yuri play for both teams and second, The fuck is she doing in here?" he said growled.

"leave it the now, lad, she's the reason wake ups been postponed. Wake ups happening in an hour. I'll gee ye the details in a bit, but just bear wi it the now." Komms explained, still trying to connect his pauldron in place.

Gary grunted, sliding himself out of bed and grabbing a set of trousers, yanking them on before he strolled over, glaring down at Erin as he passed. He clipped the pauldrons in place, then taking a cig from Komms' pack, he struck a match and light it. He glanced over at Erin, who was staring blankly at the table in the centre of the room.

"Here, Erin? If ye stand yerseln up, I'll chum ye through tae get yer kit." Komms said, blowing smoke everywhere.

Erin looked up at him. "I'm no in the best eh minds tae let ye go through yerseln. Kenin the circumstances."

She gave him a nod, tapping Yuri on the hand, signalling to let her go. She slid from the bed, walking over to Komms, looking rather embarrassed. He handed her a cig, lighting it as she put it between her lips.

They both walked to the door, exiting the room and walking round the corner. He stopped in front of her and turned round to face her. "Listen, lass, I want tae slap ye, I really do, but I deh hud grudges normally. So I'm gonna put shite in the past, so conceder this a new page, but if he starts spraffin shite when we walk in there, I'm gonnea break the other side eh his jaw." he growled.

"Please do, Komms." She pointed at the black eye and bruising over her face. "He's the one that did this, So if you do hit him, please don't hold back..."

His face started turning beetroot as he looked at the damage on her face, shuddering, seeing his soul burn, in the sheer want to destroy. He turned back around and stormed to Erin's barrack, opening the door, he seen everyone inside was asleep still he stepped aside, letting Erin walk in and grab her bag, opening her locker and putting several of her uniforms and her side arm in her bag. Turning back towards the door, she knocked the locker, waking up Garcia. She froze as she walked towards the exit. He turned in his bed, looking at her.

"And where in the fuck do you think you're going!? We haven't finished out little conversation form yesterday!" he blurted as he shot up from his bed, slamming her against her locker. "You little two timing cunt! Think you can just go sniff up their asses and get away with it, yeah?!" he snarled, striking his hand across her face, knocking her to the floor.

Komms stormed towards him, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him in the air. The others sat in their beds, staring in horror as what might be about to happen to their friend.

He threw him at the door, smashing him through it. He slammed onto the floor in the hall as Komms marched out the room and into the hall, where there where a couple of tables with people sat around them, staring at what just happened.

Komms grabbed him by the throat again, slamming him up against the wall and sliding him up it as he started screaming, "And where in the fuck do you think you're going!? We haven't finished out conversation from yesterday!" imitating his prior words to Erin.

He spat in Komms' face as Morris slammed through the door to his office, staring at Komms and opening his mouth to say something.

"That's it! Am murderin the bastard!" He screamed, ripping the knife from the back of his belt, thrusting it against Garcia's throat.

"Medvedev! Think about what you do in the next few seconds! You might regret this!" Morris yelled from the other side of the hall. Komms' hand started to tremble, cutting into the skin of his neck pulled the blade back and thrust it forward, stabbing it into the wall, next to Garcia's head, sticking it into the brickwork. He pointed right into his face.

"You even dare hink aboot harmin another hair or her little fuckin heed and I'll fuckin castrate you, you fuckin rat faced degenerate piece eh fuckin shite!" He screamed in his face spraying him with spit as he done so, before throwing him into the centre of the hall and storming off towards his barrack. He barged past his squad, who stood in the doorway, sticking his rifle to his back, strapping on his bracers and gloves and shoving his helmet on his head, exiting back past his squad into the hall and out the front door.

Erin sat on her knees, tears occasionally dropping from her eyes, lading in puddles on the wood floor. She got to her feet and walked from her barrack room, walking over to Yuri and Gary who stood in the doorway"Is it okay if I come in again, please?" She said with a quivering lip as she shook..

Gary put his arm round her, taking her inside and sitting her on Komms' bed. She sat there, dropping a pattern of tears on the floor, looking out the doorway as the door closed, seeing morris storm out the front door.

Yuri and Gary sat on either side of her, Denise stood there, looking between the three of them. Yuri looked over at her. "It's a long story..."

She went to her locker, grabbing a towel and heading off to the showers, giving them some privacy.

Erin took a deep inhale, exhaling slowly, doing her best to stop herself crying. She stood up, looking at the door way. She took a step out the door, looking to the right, Komms' knife still stuck in the wall. She stepped along over to it, grabbing it and trying to pull it from the wall. She kept trying to pull it form the wall, to no avail.

She heard the front door open behind her, turning her head, she seen Morris march over and through the door to his office, looking back at the wall, she gulped as a large ominous shadow engulfed hers.

A hand reached over her shoulder grabbing the knife and ripping it from the wall. She turned to the side as she heard footsteps walking away, seeing Komms walking back to his barrack and through the door.

She ran her hand across her cheek, feeling the spot where he hit her again, feeling it swell a little. walking back into her barrack room and grabbing her bag she walking past her squad mates. She walked up to Komms and Yuri's barrack again peeking her head round, seeing the occupants all surround Komms, who was sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

She knocked on the door, adverting everyone's gaze towards her. Komms was the last to look up at her. He straightened himself up and patted his hand on the bed next to him. She hesitantly walked over and accepted his invite to sit down. Gazed ahead of him, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"I think there's a bunk opening up in here, if you'd like tae take it, make ye feel a wee bit safer."

She began to break down, she didn't mean for anyone to get in trouble over this, she just wanted away from him, to be able to breath properly again.

"I'm sorry, Komms... I..I didn't mean for anything to happen to you... W..what's going to happen?..." she choked between her tears.

Komms looked down at her, putting an arm over her shoulders.

"Ain't shit happenin tae me, lass. I went tae Morris' higher up and telt them that for one thing, if you aren't moved away fea him, or if he isny given suitable punishment... Then I'm gonnea fuckin murder him. Morris is just filling in the details in his office. If you would like, we can make some room and shift yer bed and locker through here?"

her crying stopped, looking up at him, the anger in his eyes didn't scare her, she knew it wasn't aimed at her now. He might not look like it but he' genuinely trying to help. Something ells she never really felt before either. Someone actually caring enough to try and make a difference.

"Now, get yerseln dressed, lass. Muster is in 30. deh want tae be goin in yer skivies now, dea ye?" he said with a smile.

She smiled as she opened her bag and started pulling out her uniform. Tugging on her trousers and shirt,strapping her belt on and slid on her yolk. Finally lacing up her boots. Yuri walked over, fixing any errors in her presentation. She pulled out a brush and started on Erin's hair, making sure it was within regulation. Erin repaid the favour, fixing a couple creases in her uniform and checking her hair as well.

They marched out into the hall, Morris already stood in the centre of it, checking his watch for the time. She looked at him for a while, thinking how she had him wrong. He wasn't just a drill instructor, knows nothing but shouting, He did know compassion. Something she thought she'd never see of him.

He blew the morning whistle, making everyone rush from their barracks into their ranks. She got a few funny looks from people as they rushed out, seeing her black eye, swollen face and bruising.

"A few announcements before we start!" Bellowed Morris.

"I thought you people would have taken the speech about physical and emotional violence and abuse, when you first got her, seriously! Not only am I disappointed in those who have done so, but for you who have, you will be named and shamed at a later time today! A public display of punishment in going to take place and even your little friend who's lying in the infirmary will be taking part in it!" he barked, his voice ringing with rage.

He glared along the ranks of recruits before him, stopping when his eyes came across Komms.

"Medvedev! Step forward!" He ordered.

Komms marched forward a couple of steps, standing clear in front of everyone.

"You're lucky, son! My superiors that you spoke with, as a term to put it politely, wanted me to put you on the slab for physical violence, contemplation and near act of murder, disrespecting senior officers and threats to use a certain senior officers corn cob pipe as a phallic object on said senior officer!"

There hall echoed slightly with the sound of several recruits trying not to laugh

"I'll let anyone who just laughed off, this one time!"

He glared over at Komms again. "Anything to say!?"

"Aye, Sir! Cheers fur the defence!" He yelled.

He let out a grunted laugh. "Right then, Back in line recruit!"

Komms took his paces back into his rank.

"You all know your classes! Times have changed a bit, so your next class will be in an hour!" Looking over at Komms, Yuri and Erin "You know your orders as well, if not, inform your squad mates that it concerns! By the left! Diss-missed!"

They fell out and the three of them regrouped in the barrack room.

"Alright, then. Wit's the script?" Komms fired

"We're taking Erin to the Doc, we'll stay with her until they're happy for her to leave, we take her to her next class and then we go to ours." Yuri retorted.

"I'd much rather not go to that class, He'll be there..." murmured Erin.

"Ye dea realise I threw him through a door, choke slammed him intea a wall, smashed him intea the ground and before that, I smashed the other side eh his puss in right?..."

She looked at the ground, still unsure.

"He'll be at the infirmary, but he wulny be leaving fur anything other than his punishment detail."

"Komms?..." She said this, looking up at him again.

"T..thank you..." She said, wrapping her arms around him, holding herself close to him.

"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there when we went through... I'm sorry for putting you through so much..."

He hugged her back "it's alright, lass. Just deh be a fanny fea now on, aye?"

"Yeah... I promise..."

Komms 11 – 21

21st January 2264 Grother Military Academy

Everyone sat in the barracks, getting themselves ready for muster. Strapping his boots on, Komms noticed Erin sat on her bed already fully dressed, reading through a form that she had pulled from her locker. She looked up and around at everyone in the room, all checking each other over, making sure they were all within regulation.

She stood up and timidly walked over to Yuri, looking a little nervous, she pulled her aside and spoke with her quietly. He didn't think much of it, strapping on his holster and strapping his armour on. He looked over at them again, seeing Erin's face light up a bit. He sparked up a cig and closed his locker, taking a draw and blowing it into the air. He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to see Erin stood there, with that nervous look on her face again.

"Uh, would it be okay to speak with you for a minute?" she said in a quiet tone.

"Deh see why no, lass." He replied

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks, for helping me through this. I was wondering what you would say..." She paused for a moment "If I said I was considering transferring over to a Combat role with the rest of you?"

"I deh see there being any harm, like. As long as yer alright wi it. I mean, ye did sign fur a trade didn't ye? I mean it's a big side step, if ye ken wit I mean?" He said this with a slightly worried tone.

"I..I know, but I originally signed up to be with the others I was with before. I'm feeling different about it now and just with how kind and courteous you've all been with me, I thought I might quite like to change over."

"Well, as long as yer sure aboot wit yer daein, welcome tae the squad." He reached out his hand, taking hers in his and giving it a firm shake.

She began to smile yet again "I didn't want to just sign over if yous wouldn't be happy with it. I mean it would be a bit embarrassing if I was to change over and then find out yous didn't want me to be apart of it."

"Deh worry aboot it, lass. Get yerseln over tae Morris and let him ken the now, before muster starts. He'll probubly get a requisition filled oot and take ye through tae get yer kit."

She smiled and nodded, saying her goodbyes for the minute, she marched out the door with a spring in her step and over towards Morris who stood in the centre of the hall, waiting for the time to come.

He turned to see Yuri, sat on her bunk, getting a little last minute reading in before they went through. Checking his watch it was 0657. He waltzed over to her tapping her on the shoulder.

"Time tae head on through, lass. Ye comin?" She looked up at him, giving a little smile and popping the book in her locker. She toddled over next to him,

They made their way into the hall, just in time for Morris to blow the Whistle. The scurry of boot steps in the room went silent as it did every morning when muster starting.

"Okay, ladies! Today goes as normal, no announcements for today. Everyone knows the script! Get some grub in you and get to your classes on time, then meet in the field for PT right after!"

He stepped up to the line, looking everyone up and down, checking for imperfections. Stopping every now and then to give announcements on the small details.

"Crease in your trousers! Side of your boot's scuffed get it polished for tomorrow! Buttons falling off, get it sewn! Hairs sticking up on the side, remember and get yourself checked by your squad before muster!" He came up to Erin who stood first in line in their rank.

"Wrong belting and armour! I'll have a requisition filled once we're finished here!"

He carried on up the line, repeating some of the same, before walking back into the centre of the hall.

"You're improving recruits! Not completely satisfactory but only minor imperfections now! Keep this up and you'll do well! Now, get yourself fed and watered and anything ells you need to do before your training! Tsosie! Be at the door to my office in 10 minutes, I'll have a requisition for you and your squad can take you to get your kit and show you how to wear it! Now, By the left! Dis-Missed!"

The ranks disembarked from their standings and went about their business. The squad all took a step towards Erin, welcoming her to the squad. Steiner and Macewan stayed behind to wait for the requisition and take her to the armoury. The rest of them went off to the Mess hall, grabbing a tray and getting served, they grabbed the table in the corner.

"You think she'll do alright in this?" Gary said, shoving a sausage in his mouth. "I mean, I'm no doubting her, but the training for this is tougher than what she was in before."

"She'll get used tae it, plus, we've only been deain this a couple week now ourselves, anyway." Komms said as he to started shovelling food in his face hole. "So she'll no be far behind us."

Yuri sat there playing with her food, rather than munching it down like her squad mates.

"Ye alright lass, hardly touched a hing yet?" he said, patting her on the back.

"Yeah, i'm fine, just not that hungry at the minute."

"Ye'v no been eatin much lately, lass. Get some eh it doon ye, or ye'll be skin and bones by the end eh the week." he said, trying to encourage her.

She started cutting small bites of her food, eating slowly. Soon after she put her utensils down, pushing her plate away.

"I'm sorry, I think it's all the exercise. I keep cramping up all the time. How do you guys do it?"

"Ahhhh, I ken wit yer on aboot now. I just put up wi it normally. I would suggest having something light, same fur yer lunch. Then have a heavy meal fur yer dinner. Helps ye sleep and gee's ye yer calories."

"Other than dealing with it, That doesn't answer much, but thanks for the tip."

They sat and finished their breakfast and headed back to the barracks, finding the other three trying to put Erin's armour on. It wasn't the standard set that Yuri and Macewan where wearing, so they seemed rather confused at how it fit.

"Hud the phone folks, yer daein it wrong!" He said as he walked over, removing some of the armour pieces that they had put on already.

"It's one eh the old types tae what you's twea've got. Weird they gave ye this, this stuff were used back when our parents were kids." he said in a quizzical tone.

"Wait! Does that mean this stuff isn't any good!?" Erin asked.

"nah, lass. Actually got more protection that the newer stuff, just needs being put on properly. That and it is heavier and bulkier."

He strapped on her sabatons, then her greaves, tightening them evenly across, then tightening them again. "This stuffs made wi specific tolerances. Ye tighten it properly so the edges line up evenly, Then ye-" He pulled the strap round across tight, clipping it round the back of the armour. Erin let out a little squeal, as the armour nipped her skin in between the armour.

"Shite! Sorry bout that!" She slapped him across the back of the head, "At least warn me your going to do stuff like that!" she blurted.

"Shut yer puss lass, yer leg were in the way anyway!" he barked sarcastically.

He continued with the other boot and greave, making sure not to clamp any part of her between the armour this time.

"Alright then, lass. Get yer belt and stuff on and take yer yolk off."

"What's up with the yolk?" she asked asKomms pulled a different yolk from the crate that housed her armour. Instead of the standard leather yolk that they had originally been issued. This one was made of a mixture of canvas, kevlar and steel.

"fits under and tae the armour better."

He handed her the yolk, she then attached it to her belt. He turned her round and placed the rear part of the armour on her back, getting her to hold the straps that sit over the shoulders, he then attached the frontal part of the armour to the straps she was holding. Placing the side panels on and clipping them in place. He then placed a cover panel over the the overlaps on the abdomen section of her armour. He then strapped the pauldrons on, then giving the armour going over her shoulder a thump with his fist, causing the IFF light, flickering on.

He slapped his hands across each other, congratulating himself on his fine work.

"Well, that should be the parts you need a hand wi." he said admiring the armour.

"How exactly am I meant to get this off myself?" She asked begrudgingly.

"Easy, lass. That was just fittin it tae yer body shape. When ye take the chest piece off, ye just unclip these at the front." He unclips the side plates, where they attach to the frontal part of the armour. "And ye just pull these." He pulled the ends of the straps under the armour, releasing their grip, causing the front and back panels to splay apart slightly. "Then when ye go tae put it on, ye just do the same in reverse." He re-done the straps on the side and clasped the side panels back in place.

"And you know this, How?" she asked him with a look of suspicion and a squint.

"It's the same armour my auld man wears. Helped him wi a set or twea before."

"I thought you said this was the old stuff? Why would he use this stuff instead?"

"All doon tae preference, if ye deh mind the extra eh weight and a bit less manoeuvrability, ye get better protection and it's comfier, since ye have tae form fit it tae yer body."

He gave her a little two finger salute before turning back tog o to his locker. He grabbed his helmet, slapping it on his head, dropping the visor, checking the HUD was working properly.

"Alright, folk! Helmets on, lets make sure we can all connect comms properly!"

Everyone grabbed their helmets and shoved them on.

"Alright, press the button on the underside eh the right side eh the helmet. They all pressed it and their eye pieces all started to light up.

"Alright, press the button behind it seven times.

He pulled the microphone down towards his mouth from his helmet.

He started tapping on it with his finger.

"Ye all here that, aye?"

They all put a thumb up. "Now if ye want tae use the mic, press the button on the side eh yer helmet, over yer ear. It will send a signal tae everyone who's connected for tens seconds, so if ye hink yer gonnea be speakin longer, just hud the button doon. Right, Gaz, press it and try talkin."

Gary's voice graced the channel with his voice.

"Since when were I called Gaz?"

"Since it's easier and quicker tae say it over comms."

"Fairplay, then." He said in a discarding manner.

"Mac, you're up."

"Thi- -od-, yea-"

"Nah lad, sounds like a grater sliding over music fork! C'mere and lets see it twea sec."

Macewan walked over, taking his helmet off and handing it to Komms. He looked inside, finding the mic and jimmying it round a bit, pushing it back into it's socket a bit.

"Alright, try that."

"This any better?" Macewan said, shoving the helmet back on. Komms gave him a thumbs up, then looking to Steiner.

"So what's my nickname gonna be then?"

"Haveny got yin fur ye yet, any yin got any ideas?"

"How about Deni?" suggested Yuri

"It doesn't really have the same quip as the others, but I'll stick with it for the minute."

"I guess that's Yuri's mic workin well as well. No sure if there's anyhing we could use fur ye yet Yuri?"

"I'm happy sticking with Yuri." she chirped.

"Well that's us sorted then." He checked his watch. "Aww fuck! Grab yer shite! We're gonnea be late!"

The time read 0848. They were scheduled fro weapons training with Morris in twelve minutes and the range was a nice little jog up the road.

They all grabbed their weapons, sticking them to their mag-packs and running out the door. The rest of the building was already empty, the others already making their way to their training. They bolted up the main path towards the training areas, running past a class doing PT. They ran past an officer who glared at Komms as he ran past.

"A friend of yours?" Joked Gaz. "I only threatened tae shove his pipe up his arse!" He chuckled over the mic.

"Please don't do that again?" Begged Yuri, "No promises!" he murmured under his breath. "I heard that!" she fired. He looked back at her, running up behind him "Wisny me!" he blurted as he took off a bit faster, gaining some ground on them, she also picked up the pace, gaining ground on him.

He jarred to a halt, finally reaching the range. Yuri flying past him, delivering a full force smack to the back of his helmet, sending the visor shooting down and nearly sending him off his feet.

He brought himself back up right, shaking his head and bringing his vision back into focus. In front of him stood Yuri, looking up at him with crossed arms. He grabbed part of the front of her helmet, shaking her head around as if squeezing her cheek.

She swatted him away, then checked her watch. "Oh, Thank god! Three minutes to spare!" she panted.

He patted her on the shoulder and pulled open the heavy steel door as the others finally caught up. They entered through the door, panting as they went. Morris stood in the room at the entrance.

"I see you're all raring for PT after this." He joked

He looked along the squad before him, stopping his eyes when he looked over the unfamiliar set of armour that stood in front of him.

"So, recruit! How does it feel?" He asked curiously.

"How does what feel, Sir!?" She replied.

"The armour!? The fact that even if someone shot you square in the face with a high power rifle, at point blank range, there's a good chance you'll have nothing more than a headache and a new grudge?!"

She stood there in silence for a second, trying to formulate an answer inside her helmet.

"I..It feels good, Sir!" She said, unsure if it would be an adequate answer.

"Good! I was only able to get you one of the older sets. It works better than the new stuff in reality, but a lot of the people on the front prefer the new stuff. It's lighter and more manoeuvrable. Who showed you how to put it on? I expected to see you walking in with it in it's crate."

She looked over to Komms, who stood trying to light a Cig, but his lighter was running out of looked up as a flame sparked up in front of his face, Morris holding up a light match.

"Where'd you learn to use that armour, boy?" He said, lighting his Komms' cig.

"My auld man, he still wears the older stuff. Showed ees a few times, how to set it up whenever he got a new set." He said, leaning into the flame.

"New set?! How many sets did he go through!?" He inquired.

"He was front line infantry during the last major Canadian assault, Now he's down in the mines as one of the protection teams. I can see why now, considering the shit that comes at them now."

Morris gave a nod in agreement. "A veteran then? Why did he leave front line infantry? Sounds like he was good at it."

"Goin by what my maw says, he were born fur it. Hopefully I can say the same. She were in it as well, but she left after she fell pregnant wi my brother, then me, then my wee brother and sister. She wanted tae go back after she had us, but they both agreed that it would be for the best if at least one of them was there tae raise us. My auld man then left tae work in the mines, I guess the Locust started popping up more and more and needed more Gears tae fight them."

"Your brother a Gear? I might have met him." he said, intrigued.

"He's deed, Sir!" He looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at him, "Hit by an arty shell, Sir. Tryin tae pull a couple lads tae cover who were hit. They got over run and called a broken arrow, before they could get passed their checkpoint."

The Sergeant put a hand on his shoulder, "I know the feeling of loosing someone like that. Lost my sister to something similar, My respects!"

"Thank you, Sir! The same in return!" He said gratefully.

He walked them forward into the firing range. "Alright then folks, we're going to go over stripping the weapon again, then some accuracy tests and we'll see if any of you have improved over last time."

He pointed to the ranges, take a lane each! Medvedev! Since you know the weapons best, I want you to show Tsosie over it and how to Disassemble and reassemble it!"

"Aye, Sir!" he said, taking Erin to the second lane. He slid his rifle from his back, removing the magazine and leaning it against the partition next to him.

"Alright, lass. Show ees yer rifle." He said, pulling his pistol from his leg, removing the magazine and resting it on the table. Erin pulled her rifle from her back and holding it in front of her.

He took it from her hands and checked the chamber and removing the mag.

"alright then, basic controls." He pointed to a switch on the side, just above the trigger. "this is yer selector switch, the three symbols on here, stand fur safe, semi and full auto. Never put it tae the latter until either your more comfortable with it and been shown how tae use it, or you're in deep shite. It's also ambidextrous, meanin you can use it on either side, so if yer firin right handed, ye can change it wi yer thumb, same fur firing from the left hand." He flipped the weapon over, showing the lever on the other side as well. Pointing to the cocking handle "this is the cockin or chargin handle" He pulled it rearwards and let it go, letting it slammed forward into the chamber. "This is it cocked now, so if there was a round in the chamber ye could fire it. There's only a cockin handle on the wan side, so if yer firin left handed, ye reach up wi yer right hand tae pull it back. There is twea ejection ports through."He pointed to the open ejection port on the right side, closing it he then flipped it round, pressing a small release catch and opening the port on the left side. "This can make it easier firin from either side, so yer no getting a face full eh brass." he explained.

He placed the rifle down on the table, looking round at her "Ye followin this so far, aye?"

Erin gave him a nod "Is it okay if I give it a try?" she asked excitedly.

"Aye, sure. Ye canny fire it yet, like. Ye can look over the controls though, any questions ye have just fire'em away!"

She picked up the rifle, placing it to her left shoulder, she pointed it down range, pulling the cocking handle back by reaching her right hand up, then letting it go. "Alright, lass. Gee it a smack forwards wi the bottom eh yer hawn." He tapped the part of his had that lead down from his pinky finger, indicating what part of the hand to hit it with. She obliged and noticed it nudge forwards a bit more. "That's called geein it a forward assist, letting it go to smoothly may not slam it intea battery, so ye could pull the trigger and ye'd just get a click." She leaned her head in and looked down the sights. Pulling the trigger and hearing it click. She pulled back the cocking handle again, letting it slam forward, giving it the tap forwards. Pulling the trigger and hearing the click again.

"So, he said about disassembling?" she asked, looking up at Komms from her new partner.

"Aye, so this here" He points to a pin that sat at the rear of the receiver "Ye push it through from the right side and pull it through. "It's captive as well, so it wilny just fall oot on the ground and lose it. Then yer dea the same with this second pin." He picked the rifle up, pressing the second pin through but not pulling it all the way through. "Ye hud this is place like this, cause otherwise when ye open it up it'll just fly across the room. "he flipped the top half of the receiver up, holding a hand over the opening at the back of the receiver, using his other hand to pull the pin out and letting the bolt smack into his hand. He then let it out the back of the receiver and placed it on the table.

He put the rifle down and took her over the bolt. "Right, this is yer bolt carrier, this is the recoil spring and guide rods." First pointing to the large lump of metal, then the springs that sat along side it then the rods that both the bolt and springs sat around. He pulled the rods and springs form the bolt, flipping it upside down. "This is the bolt carrier, this hear is the bolt, it holds the firin pin, the extractor and the ejector." he explained further.

He pointed to the small pin sticking out the front of the bolt face, the two small feet and teeth, sticking forwards.. The pin fires the round, the extractor pulls the cartridge from the chamber and the ejector throws it out the ejection port. Depending on which ones open, decides which extractors and ejectors sit out the front of the face."

They carried on for a bit, with some questions going back and forth before Morris called everyone back from the lanes.

"Going over this with some of you, you seem to be getting the hang of it! Tsosie! You learned anything useful from Medvedev!?"

"Yes, Sir! He showed me the controls. How to use them properly, how to strip it and put it back together and the names of the different parts, Sir!"

"Very well done!" He said with a look of impressment across his face. "Medvedev! Thacker! I have your primary weapons lined up for you, if you would like to go over them today!?"

A big grin formed across Gary's face. Finally being shown the flamethrower he signed up to use.

Morris pulled a cover from over the top of the table next to him. Exposing a back mounted flamethrower and a belt fed light machine-gun and a belt fed pump action grenade launcher.

Komms and Gary took a step forward, looking both at each other, then back at the weapons on the table.

"Medvedev! Sadly, you'll only be able to be deployed with one of these at a time, the weight of the weapons and ammunition would just be too much!"

"Could I no just take both and leave the rifle, Sir!?" He replied, disheartened.

"Sadly not, every infrantry-man is a rifleman first, specialist second, so that would defeat the point."

He slid his hands around the machine gun, bringing it to arms.

"Oh, I'm gonnea have fun wi you, doll!" He said in a lustful manner

Yuri looked down to the side "I wish he looked me like that" She said dis-heartedly

"That's the first thought I had when I seen ye, babe." He said looking up from his machine gun.

Yuri pulled a little smile a blushed a little under her helmet, looking into his eyes as she turned her head slightly.

"Thacker! Sadly I can't let you try out our weapon yet, but you will be taking it back to the Barracks after this. It will be filled with water and you will be given several exercises to do during PT. Medvedev! You will also return to your barracks with both these weapons. Bringing the weapon I inform you to bring each morning!"

The both sounded off "Yes, Sir! Aye, Sir!" Komms started walking up to a lane, opening the top cover checking what the internals looked like.

"Rectuit! Do you even know how to use that!?"

"Sir! I hink I dea!" he said, looking over the weapon, as he closed the top cover.

Morris ripped open an ammo box, walking over and handing him a belt of 7,62mm rounds. Show me, then."

Komms, pulled back the charging handle, opening the the top cover. Placing the belt in the feeding ramp, sliding it across till it wouldn't travel any further. He closed the cover over the rounds, dropping the bi-pod and leaning it against the table at the front of the range. He flipped the safety, leaning his head into the view of the sights. He squeezed the trigger, feeling the repetitive thrusts on the weapon jumping back into his shoulder, before letting off the trigger. He pulled it again, letting of another five or six round burst. He stood back up straight, bringing the MG up to his shoulder, aiming it without support of the bi-pod. He pulled the trigger, his grip on the weapon as well as the weight of it, made for easy handling, easily keeping the muzzle down and on target. He kept letting bursts. He looked down at the belt hanging from the side. About twenty rounds were left hanging there, He decided to let them off in a continuous burst. He stood there feeling the power of the weapon as each casing dropped from the bottom of it, landing on his boots and bouncing across the floor. After he finished firing, he turned round to the squad and his Sergeant, stood behind him.

"Oh I fuckin love this, Sir!" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"At least you know how to use it without over heating and conserving ammo." Said Morris, looking at Komms' over excited face.

He walked back into the formation, looking very happy with his new toys.

"Right, then!" Morris started again. "I need to go check on something with my superiors. I will be back shortly! Medvedev, Showing your prowess with internal leadership, within your squad, You are acting squad leader until I return! Anything happens, report to him and he will report it to me when I return!"

He looked over the squad again before exiting the room, then leaving the building. Komms turned and looked at the other members of his squad with a look of surprise. Gary gave him a slap on the back. "So! What's the plan then, Sarge?"

Komms turned to him, giving a little chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. "I guess ye can just look over that new toy eh yer's." He turned looking round at the others. "How about a little target practice, then?" He looked over at Erin "Ye'v had a gander over that rifle eh yer's now, want tae have a shot firin it?" he asked, making her face light up and she gave a vigorous nod. "Well, I guess that's sorted then. Ye ken wit tae dae folk, just deh dae anyhin that'll get my arse chewed, Please?"

Everyone gave a laugh as they made their way towards their lanes. He walked over to the lane with Erin, taking a look at his machine gun again. He laid it down on the table, taking Erin's rifle, he checked the chamber again. "Right, then!" he handed it back to her, instructing her to take a magazine from her pouch and insert it into the rifle, then to cock it.

She shouldered the rifle, Squeezing her helmet against the stock. She placed the blade inside the aperture. She yanked on the trigger, letting a round fly down into the target down range. She got a fright with how much recoil there was, pulling the trigger again, and again, keeping the muzzle down more than the first shot, getting used to the recoil.

"Alright, lass, hold off a sec."he said, to which she pointed the muzzle down, and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" starting to feel as if she was doing something wrong. "Nouts wrong, lass. Ye let off five rounds, so lets just see how yer groupin is." Ye pulled a chain that hung next to his head, pulling the target back towards them. Five holes peppered the target, about a foot wide, one almost missing the left side of the target. "Aye, That's no too bad fur yer first time, like." He pulled the target off and set it aside, grabbing a new one and clipping it up. Pulling the chain he sent it back down range.

She shouldered her rifle again, looking down the sites at the centre of the target. "Hud on, one sec lass." She looked up at him again. "What I want ye tae dae this time, lass, is instead eh yankin on the trigger, wrap yer finger around it and squeeze doon on it. Ye wulny pull the muzzle off target as much and ye wuly have tae take aim again before firin." She looked down range for a second, before pressing herself against the rifle once more. Instead of placing her finger tip against it like before, she placed the trigger against one of the joints of her finger. She squeezed her finger around the trigger, feeling the recoil as it fired, she slowly let off the trigger doing it again until she fired another five rounds. She lowered her weapon and pulled the mag, placing it on the table. Komms pulled the chain again, bringing the target back to them again. He examined it for a second. There were five small holes, close to the bullseye spread about 5 inches or so.

"That's no half fuckin bad, lass. Ye shrunk it by at least half!" He said, patting her on the back, giving her a grin. "Keep that up, lass and ye'll be a marksman before ye ken it!"

Erin looked at the target and smiled to herself a bit. "Alright, I want ye tae practice a bit mare. Gee it a mag or two down range." He pulled the target from the hanger again, this time grabbing a larger target, with six different targets on it. "Put five rounds in each then, bring it back after the first five and see how ye did. Come get ees when ye'v put five in each one, aye?"

"Yeah, I'll come get you when I'm done!" She said smiling at him under her helmet.

He picked up his MG, turning and walking along the line. Everyone was stood taking shots down range. He walked over to Yuri, who was pulling on the chain to bring her target back across. He walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist, inspecting the target that hung before them.

"Yer daein gid, lass! Groupings improving. She just looked at the target, not saying anything. Komms looked around her head at the face plate of her helmet.

"Ye okay, lass?Ye see-" Yuri cut him off half way through his sentence "I'm fine! Why don't you go over and teach your new friend some more?!" She quietly barked, ripping the target off the hanger, clipping another one up and pulled the chain to send it back out.

"Excuse ees?" He said, confused. "I seen how you were with her! Getting all close and friendly with her!" She said in a lower tone, turning round to look at him.

"Oh wowowowOW! Hud yer pretty wee horses, Hen! Ye hink am bloody daein that, now? I'm tryin tae help her fit in. It's her first time firin a gun fur fucksake. Just goin by the fact, I'm most clued up wi the damn hings I ought tae teach her how tae use the bloody hing. Done the same wi you and them other twea noo didn't I?" he palced his hands on her shoulders, bending down slightly look directly into her helmets eye pieces. "I'm just tryin tae treat her like I wid the rest eh the squad. I promise! I ain't deain anyhin funky or fuck aww lass."

Yuri looked down at his boots, looking a little embarrassed about her little outburst.

I..I'm sorry... I didn't...I didn't mean to be apprehensive..." She said timidly.

"I fuckin love ye, lass!" He said, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest piece.

"I ken how ye can get, lass, so I'm no blamin ye. We both ken the kinda hings that ye go over in yer heed. I love ye fur bein yerseln." She held held herself tight to his armour. "I love you Komms... I'm sorry for that. I just get a bit jealous that it's not me you're with when you talk or do things with other girls... I'll try and not do it again." She said trying not to cry. He pulled his arms from her, unstrapping his helmet, putting it on the table, before pulling hers from her head. He cupped his hands around her face. "Dinny worry aboot it, lass. Just try and mind that when I'm wi other folk, the only person I hink aboot it you..." He placed his lips to hers and she pulled him close into her again. They stayed like this for a few second before he pulled his head away and pulled her into his embrace.

The door slammed open and Morris marched through the door, making the both of them jump and release each other. Luckily the partition between the lanes blocked them from view of everyone. Komms grabbed his helmet, shoving it back on his head, motioning for Yuri to do the same.

They stepped out from behind the partition. He took another look at the target she pulled from the hanger. "Yer daein gid, lass. Mind yer breathin and how harsh yer trigger pull is." He said walking out in front of everyone with a smile.

"Alright, everyone! Gather round!" Bellowed Morris. "Finish one last magazine! Then gather round the table for cleaning! Medvedev! I'll show you how to disassemble your new weapons and such at that time. Can someone show Tsosie how to clean her rifle as well. This might take a little bit to get her used to doing this!"

Komms 12 – 22

April 15st 2264 Jacinto Family Barracks.

They had been given a weeks leave, So they had headed home back to Jacinto. It felt like heaven, being back at home, being back in his own bed again. No strict wake up times, No shit rations or slop for dinner. Turning over in his bed and seeing Yuri laying there, snoring away.

The door creaked open a bit a small beam of light stretching it's way into the room as his mother poked her head in. Pushing himself up on his elbows he gave her a little wave, receiving a warm smile form her before she slowly closed the door again, letting them get some well deserved rest.

He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling, going over the events of the past couple of months. How they've done. He knew he wouldn't find it much of a problem, he'd basically been born for it, but he was so proud of Yuri. Just how well she coped with it all, she never intended to sign for combat training or anything like that before. She was doing so well, jumping every hurdle at his side, keeping pace, refusing to fall behind.

He turned back towards her, Smiling a little before getting up from his bed. He slipped his boots on and creped out the door. He seen his mother sat on the couch facing the fire, nursing over a steaming cup of coffee, twisting round when she heard the click of the door closing.

She put down her cup, standing up and smiling at him as they both walked round the couch, wrapping their arms around each other into a hug.

"Sorry I wasn't here for you coming in, I had to work late." She said, regretfully.

"It's alright, Maw, we got in late and just crashed out as soon as we got in, anyway."

They let go of each other, moving to take a seat. "So how long are you back for, then?" Lex asked, placing a hand on his leg.

"Och, we're just back fur the week. Headed back off tae Grother at six o'clock, Monday morning." he yawned as she went to pick up her coffee, freezing mid way and pulling a look of embarrassment.

"Oh, Where's my manners! You want a cuppa?" She asked, pulling a smile.

"Aye, go on then. In fact, are you hungry? Were gonnea see wit there were anyhin fur breakfast."

She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, "Oh, I think there's enough for at least a small fry up!" she chirped as he got to his feet and followed after her. "Aye, It's Yuri's birthday the day, so I thought I'd make her some thin nice tae wake up tae." he piped.

She stopped what she was doing, widening her eyes and placing a hand to her mouth before looking at him. "I...I completely f..forgot!". Komms let out a small chuckle, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "It's alright, I hink she kinda forgot herself. I managed tae get her a box eh chocolates. We haven't had much time tae get stuff in trainin, like." She let out a little sigh, "I still feel bad for not getting anything..." Komms lifted the kettle, filling his and Yuri's cup. "Deh worry, Maw! She pretty much see's you and the auld man like her ean parents. She'd be more than happy wi ye just sayin Happy Birthday and geein her a big hug."

He laid some bacon in the pan, the room starting to fill with the glorious smell. He plated them on a tray, placing it in the oven to keep hot. He then started with the sausages, then the onions, some grated potato and then the eggs. He took the plates through, placing them on the table and then creeping back into his room. He sat on the bed next to Yuri, placing a hand on her shoulder, and leaning in he kissed her on the temple. Her eyes fluttered open, turning and seeing him sat there. She lunged up, throwing her arms around his waist.

"K..Komms!... I..I..." she yelped, as she tightened her grip on him.

placing a hand on her back and another to her head. "It's alright, lass. What's wrong?" He said, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "I...I dreamed that I lost you... I..I'm just so glad you're h.. ..." she blurted as she started to sob into his vest. Pulling herself back and looking up into his eyes "Please d..don't leave me, Komms!? I..I don't know what I'd do without you!" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face and down onto the duvet.

"I'm no goin anywhere any time soon, lass. I can assure ye that." He said, a warm smile crossing his face. She put a hand to his face, feeling the scars and dents across the side of his face. She pulled herself up, placing her head into the crevice of his neck, nuzzling herself into her lifeline. He put his arms around her, placing another kiss onto her head as they sat like that for a few minutes. The door creped open again, the smell of breakfast filling the room.

"Hurry up you two, Foods gonna to get cold!" She smiled , as she closed the door.

"Come on then, lass." He said, as she pulled her head from his neck. "It's time fur breakfast, Birthday girl!" She pulled a look of shock for a second, completely forgetting the date, letting a smile creep across her face

"Thank you for not forgetting." she said, as he placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up. "I'll catch ye through there, let ye get dressed first.". He smiled as he walked through to the living room, taking a seat on the couch and starting at his breakfast that lay before him. He heard the door creep open behind him as Yuri stepped out into the room. Lex stood up from her breakfast, giving her a big smile as she side stepped round from the table and over towards her and hugging onto her as she cheered her a happy birthday.

Yuri stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do for a second, before hugging her back, letting out the occasional jerked tear before she started sobbing again. Lex held her in shock for a second, then pulling herself back and cupping a hand to the side of her face.

"A..Are you alright, sweetheart?..." she asked, thinking she'd done something wrong.

Yuri lifted her head, tears streaming down a smiling face. "I..I'm sorry... I just haven't had the f.. of having a..an actual family since I was young..." She whimpered through her sobs.

"M..My mother p..passed away when I was nine... M...my dad started drinking not long after a...and he grew distant from us..." She looked back up into his mothers eyes again.

"I just never thought I'd have the feeling of having anything close to a mother again!" She wailed, before hugging herself against her, her tears soaking into her jumper.

Lex put her arms around her once again, holding her close. "It's okay, lass... I would be ecstatic if you were to call me your mother." She whispered softly in her ear.

Yuri gripped on tighter, her sobbing starting to pick up even more so. "T..t.t. ...You so mu. ...M.M...Mom!" Yuri called back as a tear slid down her cheek as she cradled her daughter in her arms, like what she had done with her other children before.

"You're apart of this family, dear. Don't you ever hink otherwise. We'll always be here waiting with open arms."

Komms got to his feet, making his way around the couch towards them. He put a hand on both Yuri and his mothers backs. Yuri looked up at the man next to her, throwing an arm around him and bringing him into the circle nesting her head in the crevice between the two of them, all of them sharing the moment, until Yuri's sobs started to fade.

"Come on then, lass, take a seat and get some grub in ye. Ye'v nea eaten since breakfast yesterday!" Komms chuckled, wiping a tear from under her eye as his mother nodded her head in agreement, taking a second before moving round, kissed Komms on the cheek.

They all sat down and started eating, Yuri heartily wolfing hers down. Finishing up, His mother took the plates through to the kitchen, while Yuri snuggled up into Komms' side, a big smile across her face.

His mother walked through to her bedroom and returned a few minutes later.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I need to get back to work. I'll see you both when I get back this evening!" She leaned in and kissed Komms on the cheek, then leaning in on the other side and doing the same to Yuri, hugging them both together, before stood back up and and moved her way out the door.

They all gave their farewells, as she exited, leaving them sitting there for a while, Yuri's little snore making a reappearance after a while. He slid her up into his arms and walked off through to the bedroom, laying her out on the bed before getting back in himself. He cuddled her into him, looking up at the ceiling, his eyes started to become heavy again. He drifted away into his sleep, her little snore comforting him to his slumber.

He woke to the feeling of Yuri shuffling in the bed next to him, opening his eyes and looking over to see Yuri lying there, her top lying at the bottom of the bed. He could feel her bra rubbing up against his side. Rolling over he cuddled into her again. To which she looked across at his smile, "S..sorry if I woke you... I was feeling a bit hot..." She said quietly.

He could feel her heartbeat through her chest, he knew what was happening, laying there for a few minutes, debating his options. He finally decided to give in to her desires, running his hand down her back and over her backside. Her eyes widened, placing a hand on his chest, she asked "A..are you s..sure? I'm feeling a bit that way again, but I don't want to force you into anything.".

He pulled himself back a bit, looking down into her eyes "We've been through a lot this past few months, lass. I hink we both deserve it..." he said as she looked up at him with a look of desire and thirst. She slid an arm up and around his head, pulling his lips to hers and twisting their tongues together again, shuffling their bodies closer together. lifting her leg on top of his, she slid her hand down his chest. He ran his hand back up her back and fiddled with the strap of her bra for a moment, before it pinged apart. She rolled on top of him, turning him on his back as she slid her legs down either side of him, and pulled her face from his, sitting up straight.

Her bra slid down her arms to her wrists as she pressed her breasts together, dropping it to one hand as she held her arm out, dropping it down the side of the bed onto the floor. Her breast dangled down before him, sliding his hands up her sides from her legs, creeping them closer to them as he massaged her sides. He worked them in palms as if he were kneading doh, twisting her nipples slightly between the sides of his fingers as he gripped on and let off, running them round in circles on her chest.

He pushed himself up so he was sitting in front of her, pillowing his face between her boobs, feeling her heart pound through the soft delicate tissue of her, kissing from side to side as he worked his way towards her nipples, taking turns between them as he ran his tongue over them, placing his lips over them in turns, running her piercings along the inside of his teeth as he nibbled at her sensitive skin. He popped her teat from his mouth, running his taste buds up her chest and into her neck, running his hands around her sides, climbing one up her back and gripping the other down, massaging her backside through her trousers, feeling the outline of her pants and tugging them up slightly as he grabbed at her, making her moan as he pulled them up her back.

She pressed her hands against his shoulders, pushing him off her and down onto the bed, shaking her chest around playfully with a coy grin on her face before she leaned down onto him, rubbing her breasts up his belly and chest till she was at head heights with him, her eyes adorned with yearn as she hesitatingly closed the gap between their lips, her eyes dipping down to his lips then back up to his eyes, a flame burning deep inside them.

He pulled her head to his after she stopped for a time, by placing his hand to the back of her head, sliding it down to her neck and caressing it in his palm as he rolled her to the side, laying next to her while he tickled his fingers down her belly, meeting them with her belt, fumbling with it for a second until he felt it jump loose, pulling the strap from it and pushing the buckle to the side. Tugging at the button atop her trousers, pushing the zip down as the button burst from it's latch, worming his fingers into her trousers and over her pants, running his finger down the centre of her and in between her legs, pressing down and running it in a circle, feeling her lips underneath move with him as she moaned, the thin material of her underwear start to grip more against the two of them as they dampened.

Her tongue pressed against everything inside his mouth, running over every millimetre, searching each little nook and cranny, wanting to see what everything felt like as he pulled his fingers back up and into her underwear, feeling her hair was neatly trimmed above her, being long enough to have ringlets but short enough not to be a jungle. He ringed her hair around his fingers, lightly tugging on it as he scratched through to the shin underneath, slowly making his way down towards her and branching off to the side and running around her, making her moans become slightly irate until his fingers crossed the bottom of her, making her jump slightly before he pulled his finger back up the centre of her lips, teasing to push it inside and pulling it up to her clit, tugging it round in a circle as he pressed down on it.

He tore his lips from the pressure inside hers, forcing his head down into her neck, sucking and chewing on it as she orally whimpered a moan while he pressed a finger inside her, shortly following it by a second, running it around the side walls of her insides, her heart rate racing even faster against his teeth and finger tips as her head sunk back into the pillow.

Her eyes occasionally fluttering open her eyes as she went slightly cock-eyed as his fingers slid in and out faster and faster, smacking against the top of her insides making her start to shiver into the bed. He started pushing his fingers as deep as he could, rubbing up each side of her, getting to the point he was almost slamming his hand inside her.

His eyes widened as she threw her hand behind her back, retracting a small knife from her belt and holding it in the air above them, bringing her other arm over and pressing it into her skin before slowly pulling it round, cutting deep, almost into the flesh of her arm, letting the blood flow down to her elbow and drip down on top of them as her moans crying out louder, feeling the blade pass through her skin.

He gave one last thrust with his hand, making her eyes tear open as her mouth dropped, pulling his dripping hand from her and gripping onto her drenched underwear and pulling them and her trousers down and looking down at the sight before him, her crisp hairs sitting above her. He ran his tongue back down her chest and between her breasts, flowing down across her belly and over her muff as he pushed himself down between her legs. He got a sweet scent of pheromones coming from her, making him feel even more enthralled by her as he took a detailed whiff.

He kissed around her, before delivering a kiss directly to her love button, wrapping his lips around it and tickling it with his tongue. She started shivering again, her legs tightening around his head slightly. running his tongue up and down, encompassing all of her with his taste buds. Beginning to go over her lips, going a little deeper each time, eventually worming himself inside, feeling the slickness of her inner lining of, pressing himself as far in as he could go.

He slipped his tongue out and moved further down past her, rimming her backside, to even greater moans coming from her. He revolved around her rear end before sticking his now cramping tongue inside, raising a hand to play with her again, rubbing her clit and slipping his fingers in and out. After a time of this, she started taking control of her movements again. She ripped her pelvis from his face, shuddering as his fingers were pulled from her and reaching down, grabbing him by the arms and tearing him up towards her. He clamped her mouth around his letting her tasting herself in his.

She tore her face from his, looking down slightly, then back upwards him, blood from her arm, slapped across his face and hers now. "I...I think it's time I r...return the favour...". Rolling him to where she had been laying, she crawled on top of him, sniffing and tickling his chest and stomach as she made her way down his torso, kissing around his belly button as she undone his belt. She slid them off, seeing his erection in his boxers. She ran her hand over it, playing with it a little, before pulling his boxers down, having it spring up and tap her on the face.

She stared at it for a moment "I guess it isn't a gun this time, You really are happy to see me..." She said giggling. He watched as she stared at it for a time, looking him up and down, the veins bulging through the skin, the wrinkles around the looser skin and his pouch. "Most of my life I... I never thought I'd... actually get to see one, l... let alone yours... M... My Love... It's... it's as strange as it was in those classes in school... but it's... so much more... intriguing... in person..." her voice sounding that of almost awe as she seen him, knowing she'd seen him and others in the showers as the academy, but feeling so different with intent like this.

Wrapping her fingers around it and stroking it up and down, her eyes were still fixated on it. She slid her other hand up the inside of his thigh and began cradling his jewels in her palm, rubbing them round and round. She pushed her face down towards it, sliding her tongue from the bottom of the shaft and up to the tip, making him shudder as her tongue crossed the sensitive area, connecting the underside of the tip to the shaft. She took note of this, kissing that spot again and seeing him press his head back into the pillow as he sighed. She began to lick the gland at the end of him, circulating her tongue around its circumference and giving a kiss to the end of it, before licking her lips then sliding them around it and into her mouth.

She started sliding her lips over it slowly, pulling her head back every time she went down an inch or so. She popped it from her lips, dropping her head down out of sight from him, placing her lips around one of his testicles, massaging it with her tongue before slipping it back into her mouth.

"Awwww... Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck, man..." He moaned, as she began to play with the tip with her other hand, tickling her finger tip around the join of his head and shaft. She began to jerk harder and harder, feeling it drying up a bit, relinquishing his ball from her mouth she moved back up into sight again and spitting on it, she began to work the liquid over it. Placing it in her mouth again and moving further and further down it. Eventually she began to gag a bit when her face began to reach the bottom of the shaft and sliding her head as far down as she could, looking up into his eyes as hers started to water. She began to gag again, the back of her tonsils clenching around the tip before she pulled herself from him, drooling all over it and coughing a bit, before she clambered up him, sticking her mouth to his once more.

He rolled them over once more, landing her on her back, still clamping their lips together, their tongues dancing in the ecstasy, rubbing himself between her legs, thrusting back and forth as she squeezed her thighs a little around him, reacting to the sensation. He pushed himself back onto his knees as she wrapped her hands round the underside of hers, pulling her legs up and exposing herself to him. The look in her eyes was clear, she wanted it. She wanted to feel him as close as they could possibly be as he rubbed it across her, slowly pushing it inside, pulling it back then pushing in again. Taking his time to note how tight she felt around him. She took a large gasp as he penetrated inside her feeling him throb against her walls, his heart beat intermingling with hers.

He stated to slowly thrust forwards and back, Her panting starting to get heavier while the sweat poured from her, glistening in the candle light as he lay forward on top of her, cradling her in his arms as he pressed himself between her legs as her hands gripped the sheets again. The smell of the pheromones from her and her sweat was driving him wild, his every urge for her over the past years finally being let out as he lay his head at the top of her chest, pointed off towards her shoulder.

Her hands tore up from the sheets, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling it closer to the centre of her chest as her eyes clamped shut, holding her cheek to the top of his head as she shook from the pleasure, every little thrust building a little force and speed.

He felt the blood of her arm against the back of his neck, lubricating it and letting her slid across him, making him want more and more of the feeling himself. So pulling an arm from under her, he reached out to the side of the bed and grabbed the knife she had dropped next to them. He broke the bond she'd created around his head, making her finally open her eyes in confusion before she noticed the blade that he'd raised to his forearm, scratching it over his skin to find the right spot before tearing it across.

He froze before leaning his head back and letting out a whimper, the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure blasting through him as the blood ran down to his elbow and dripped down onto her belly. She ran her hand over his arm, twiddling her finger over the newly created wound, making him shake, the feeling of it inside her making her jolt slightly. Pulling him back down a bit she licked up his wrist to the wound, his blood now running down to her tongue, guiding her up to it and giving her a place to lay her lips as she sucked up his essence, the taste of iron and sweat over driving her senses as he started to move his hips again.

Flinging his arm from her mouth and bracing himself over her he started to pace himself again, feeling her hands fly up and grip her nails into his back, digging into the skin as they dragged across him while she pulled herself up onto him, her legs curling round his waist as he dropped them both to the bed a bit, putting less strain on himself as he thrust her into the bed.

He could feel her start to vibrate against him as he felt himself coming close, letting go and dropping back into the bed, letting him push himself up to his knees as he put more force into her as she jolted back into the bed, spraying herself up against him as her eyes tilted back with her tongue flopping out as a droplet of blood made it's way down her face, met my the line of drool following beside it. He continued to slam into her, trying to hold it in as long as he could while she stared up at the ceiling, wide eyes and whimpering her moans in an aired breathes.

He started to buck, feeling himself about to cum and sensing this she managed to shove herself forward, knocking him back onto the bed and thrusting herself down to him, planting him in her mouth and sucking hard. He gutted a moan as she felt him start to pulsate, humming a moan as he came. The blistering hot liquid gold filling her mouth, the salted and bitter, but with a hint of savoury taste sticking to her mouth.

He felt her swallow it around him, giving it an extra little suck to get every drop from him before she burst her head up. That giant grin sliding across her face as she opened her eyes, her eyes concreted with lust as she slowly panted. Pulling herself up him she collapsed on his chest, letting the mixture of saliva and blood between them solidify them together.

Her eyes closed, as did his. Their heartbeats pounding in sink as the darkness of sleep soon over took their vision, letting him re-live the time they just spent together in his dreams. Feeling himself inside of her and the pleasure that took over from their regular love.

A few hours had past by the time he'd woke and looking down he seen Yuri still passed out on his chest, drooling a little puddle on him as she snored away. He cracked a smile through his weary eyes, clasping his hands together around her back and squeezing her into him slightly as he kissed the top of her head. She soon came around herself, almost instantly starting to shake a bit as she raised her head to look around, her exhausted meeting his as her lips curled into a smile.

"T...That was... I... I don't... I don't have any words... I've waited so long and it... it was amazing..." She said as she dropped her head back onto him. He looked back up to the ceiling himself, the smell of their exchange already present in the room. "Yer no wrong aboot that, like...But... I hink we could use a wash..." He replied, feeling her piercings sticking to his belly as she shuffled around a little.

"Just 5 more minutes?... Please?..." She moaned, as if they were back in high school and she wasn't wanting to get up for class. He obliged and laying there he felt the dried bodily fluids coating them together, as well as the bed.

It took a few minutes for her to mentally prepare herself to get up, peeling herself off him as she pushed herself off him made him chuckle a little, till he had to do the same with the bedding. But standing there in front of each other, he looked her up and down, as she did him, shaking, bloodied and naked. They'd seen each other naked plenty of times now, even the others where surprised at their reactions to how nervous they were to shower next to each other having never even seen each other past their underwear, but it was different now. Seeing each other in such a moment of lust and passion just left them both feeling so encapsulated with each others bodies.

They both finally snapped out of it after several minutes, both looking a bit embarrassed as they looked away, blushing over the blood before they looked back. He stuck a hand to the back of her neck, literally, as he done the same with their lips, having to tear them apart with the stick of the concoction they'd made, but grabbing a couple towels they made their way through to the bathroom, both of them stepping into the shower after he hung up the towels next to it.

He watched the water pour over her as she turned it of, nearly shrieking as the water came out cold before warming up. She settled down and moved back under the water, letting it soak through her hair as he grabbed the soap, rubbing it between his palms and fingers before putting it back down. He tried running his fingers through her hair, but realising how much gunk was stuck to it, he started gently prying the strands apart before massaging the soap into her scalp. He leaned her head back under the flow of water to wash the grime and suds from her hair, giving it another quick go over to get rid of as much as he could.

He spun her round towards him and taking a cloth he soaked it under the shower before gently wiping it across her face, scrubbing the worst of the dried blood and saliva from her chin and lips, then moving up to her cheeks and even more gently around her eyes. When she opened them again he couldn't help but stare into them, the sheen and mystique of them making him feel a bit drunk.

He shook himself a little before cracking her a smile as he wiped down her neck and onto her chest, being very delicate around the piercings. He looked back up to her as she leaned back against the wall, watching him as his hand scrubbed down her side before she closed her eyes. He brought his hand over her belly, bring it across and back until her got down to her muff, feeling her shiver as he ran the cloth over her, trying to get the grime off without being too rough. He moved down to her thighs, crouching down as he went over them, taking the occasional glance up to see her still closed eyes.

He stood back up after he finished with them, stepping under the water himself before he started to scrub the crap from his chest. She placed a hand over his heart, opening her eyes as she stood up right and took the cloth from him. Proceeding to repay the favour, she scrubbed him over with the cloth, over his chest and the thin hairs growing there and up over his shoulders and down his arms.

She then went back to his chest, moving down his stomach, crouching down before she went any farther, placing a kiss on his freshly scrubbed belly. She rubbed around his waist and then down around his genitals, rubbing him over as he did her, but feeling him start to grow again under the cloth. Looking up at him she seen him lean back against the wall, not even noticing it happen, so she finished washing him off and then moved down his legs, getting round the back of his knees and down to his ankles.

When she went to get back up, she bumped her face into it by mistake, and staring at it for a few seconds she slid her hand up his thigh, taking it in her grasp. Slowly, she started to stroke him up and down again, looking up to see the look of pleasure coming over his face and bringing her eyes back down to him that grin started to over take her face again.

She placed her lips around it, thrusting her head back and forth over it, vigorously. She felt herself start to tingle down bellow and as she closed her eyes she slid a hand down her belly and between her legs. As her fingers began to rub over herself she began to pick up the pace, unable to stop herself as her head thrust him down almost to her throat, her fingers finally slipping inside as she pulled her mouth from from, ringing her tongue round him as he moaned against the wall.

Her eye let out a twitch as she stood up, turning away from him and bracing herself up against the wall as she bent herself over. Opening his eyes he was a little surprised, seeing her propped up in such a manner, but he took hold of her hips, stepping forwards and placing himself between her legs, rubbing them together a bit as he ran a hand up her back and back down to her hip.

He slowly pushed himself inside, quickly building up speed after a few thrusts as her moans started to build, becoming louder and more profuse, echoing through the bunker. Feeling a second wind of adrenaline he sped up, slamming himself up against her every few thrusts and grinding them together, sliding his hand round her side and giving her a little rub.

When He felt himself start to get really into it he pulled out, landing himself up between her buttocks, siding up and down between them as he squeezed her cheeks around him. Her head turned round form the wall as she panted, her ear to ear grin ever present across her face, dipping her head a bit to give him the go ahead.

He released her cheeks from her hands, holding one to her hip again and using the other to aim himself into her, pressing himself through as she tensed, her head facing the wall again as it sat bolt up right.

He pushed in a little farther before letting it slide out, pressing back against her and going a little farther than before, feeling her tense and loosen around him as he done so. When he'd made it past the half way mark he slammed himself inside, seeing her lurch up, settling down to a wince. He pulled back a bit and slammed forwards again before pressing in and out slowly, hearing her winces turn to means and then revert to whines as he picked up speed, the shake of her body making him unsure if she was actually enjoying it until her head propped back round with a pained expression of pleasure, a form of grin still etched to her face as he slowed.

He pressed back on as she turned her head back round, slapping against her with every thrust, her moans eventually coming back into play, making him feel a bit more comfortable with it, each and every one sounding like music as they bounced off, making him go he started to buck, she pulled herself forward, shivering a bit as he left her, but she swung round and dropped to her knees, taking hold of him again and rapidly tugging on him as she stared up at him, taking the occasional glance down at him in her hand as she went as fast as she could. His head shot back as he moaned, then began to pulsate in her hand again as he came, landing across her chest and up over her face, making her close an eye as it landed up on her brow and eye lid. She fell back on her backside with a bit of the shock, landing under the stream of the shower, washing his seed from her as she panted.

They sat and stood there for a few minutes before they came back round to their senses. He hazily stood back up straight, holding a hand down to her and pulling to her feet to which she instantly wrapped her arms around him, clutching to his chest. "I... I love you, Komms... This was... The best birthday gift... I could... I could have ever... ever wished for..." she panted. He squeezed her tight to him, thinking he could have said the exact same.

They gripped each other in place for a time, before rinsing themselves over again and drying themselves off. He sat her down on the couch before nipping through to the bedroom, ripping off the sheets and bedding while she bathed in front of the fire. He freshened everything up before coming back through for her, taking her by the hand through to the bed. He held her in his arms as she kissed into his chest, then shuffling round to face away, rubbing herself back up into him as she got comfy, then taking his arms in her hands.

He couldn't stop questioning himself as he felt her doze off in her arms, asking over and over if he'd done the right thing. Clasping her tight against him as he debated with himself, was it too early? They both enjoyed it, maybe a little too much but they both did none the less. He tried shaking it off, thinking he didn't need to worry, she'd wake up later bright as rain with a smile on her face, ecstatic with what happened. Hopefully he won't wake to her thinking he'd taken advantage of her, cause that was all he could think that he'd done, if it was the case, he didn't think he could live with himself if he had in fact taken advantage.

He again done his best to push it from his head, closing his eyes from the dim light of the oil lamp, letting the tiredness he was feeling to take him away again as he held her in his embrace, giving another squeeze and delivering a long lasted his to her head as the darkness of the sweet embrace of sleep took him away


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri 8 – 23

April 21sr Jacinto Family Barracks

She woke in the evening, she felt all warm and tingly inside, her legs felt like jelly. She slid her hand down to her stomach, grabbing hold of Komms' hand that still resided there. She felt a bit weird, knowing that her and Komms finally did it... twice for that matter. She pulled a smile though, knowing that she had finally got that close to her love. The best birthday gift she could have ever asked for, getting so much raw passion and love. She'd been accepted as one of the family, she'd been brought so close to the love of her life. She finally felt complete. Like she belonged some where. Not that it takes sex to do it, that was just a bonus really. She brought a hand up to her chest, feeling a calm steady heart beat, something she hadn't woke up with in a while. She normally woke up with her heart racing, when she woke up next to him.

She spun round in his arms to face him. She placed her ear up to his chest while still feeling hers. It felt like they were in complete sink. She smiled at the thought. She heard a knock at the door to their room. Komms shook awake, seeing her laying there, he pulled a smile. The knock came again, he rolled on his back and sat up "Aye?" he responded. The door opened and his mothers head popped through the door. "Hey, you two. Are yous wantin to come through for dinner?".

They both sat up in the bed about to reply, as they did so, the covers slid down their chests and Yuri snatched at the covers as her breast became exposed. She gasped and his mother spun her head round to the side. "I'm so sorry... I'll give you a few minutes" said his mother, embarrassed.

She closed the door behind her, her hurried steps being hear walking off towards the kitchen. She sat there, feeling embarrassed as well. Komms chuckled and brought her into a hug.

"Deh worry aboot it, lass. She's seen worse, I can assure ye." he said chuckling as he did.

She pulled a little grin, placing her hand on his lap, she leaned up to kiss him, he expression changing when she realised where she'd stuck her hand. She slid her hand down his leg slightly, then leaned in again, planting her lips on his.

"Komms... about earlier..." She said, a little unsure. He cocked his head down towards her.

"I...I hope I didn't come on too strongly or make you do it earlier..." She said this looking down as the bulge in the covers where her feet were.

"Yer alright, lass. I kent ye were getting in that kinda mood earlier and I thought we'd both deserved it. I was kinda hoping that it didn't seem like I'd taken advantage, really?..." He said, finishing sounding almost ashamed really.

"Oh, No! I did from the bottom of my heart, want to do it! I just hoped I wasn't forcing you into anything... As long as we both enjoyed it and I wasn't forceful?..."

"Naw, lass. You were actually kinda subtle compared tae how ye'v been before. Ye kinda just took yer top off sayin ye were tae hot. I could tell that wasn't really the reason when I felt your heartbeat through yer chest. I kinda gave in to it... I hope...I hope that wasn't wrong of me?..."

She looked up into his eyes. "No, as long as you felt you were ready, I would never consider you taking advantage of me, unless maybe I was drunk, or I clearly was saying no." She cuddled up to him. "I love you so much. I couldn't think of anything that would make me look at you differently."

He cuddled back into her. They laid there for a while, before she remembered.

"Wait! Aren't we meant to go through fro dinner!?" Komms perked his head up.

"Yup!... I hink we were..." He replied, looking a bit daft.

They jumped out of bed, looking around for their clothes. The door opened as they did so, His mother sticking her head back through, and flying back out, faster than she came in when she realised they were both stood there, with less than their skivvies on. They looked at each other, Then went back to finding their clothes. Komms found his boxers and vest, throwing them on then finding a set of trousers to throw on. Yuri found her bra but when she found her pants, they were still soaked from earlier. She just grabbed her trousers and flung them on, finding a vest and throwing that on as well. They then chucked their boots on before bashfully walking out the door. His mother sat on the couch, shaking a little, while drinking a cup of coffee, two more cups were already set out on the table, still hot, going by the steam rising from them.

He stood there scratching the back of his neck, when she noticed the two of them walking into the room. "Ehehe...Ehhh, Sorry about that, maw... didny mean fur ye tae see that..."

She sat there and shook her head for a second. "No, I'm sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anythin... To intimate..." She said, looking a bit flustered doing so.

"No! You're okay, we were just sleeping when you came in... The second time.. We kinda forgot to come through for a couple minutes..." Yuri said, trying to salvage any dignity she felt they had left.

"well... Whatever was happening. One of the guys working in the mess made too much stew, so I picked some up before I headed back. There's a couple plates of it for yous in the kitchen."

They gave her a couple of bashful smiles and headed through the kitchen, grabbing the plates of stew that was set out and heading back through.

They walked round and took a seat, setting their plates and digging in. His mother stood up and walked away, rather bashfully. Yuri felt a tap on her shoulder from Komms, after his mother had walked away and into the kitchen. She turned to see him pointing down towards her crotch, she looked down and jumped a bit, seeing her zip was still undone, and with her legs parted, she was bearing all to the world. She frantically threw her hands down to pull it up. She stopped part way through. Stopping herself from yelping, realising she had zipped up some of her hair. She stared forward with a pained look on her face. Quickly standing up to make her way through to his room again. This seemed like a mistake, as standing up started to pull and rip at some of the hairs she had caught. She quickly walked through, past his mother who was walking past at the time. She closed the door behind her, trying to pull down the zip which was not stuck on the hair. She gave a hard tug on the sip, ripping a good few hairs out, making her yelp.

"You okay in there!?" She heard his mother call.

"Y..Yeah... I'm fine." she replied. She looked through her bag, pulling a new set of underwear from it. She pulled her boots and trousers off, pulling them on and putting the rest of her clothes back on. She walked back through, still a bit of a pained expression on her face.

"Are, you okay darling? You look a little pale." Said his mother, looking a bit concerned.

"Y..Yeah, I kinda just had a problem with the zip..." She said, feeling a little sick at this point.

Komms put his hand up to his forehead, laughing a little, while shaking his head. "Ayep! I ken that feelin aww tae well." he said chuckling to himself. Yuri sat down next to him, slowly carrying on with her food.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, until they finished. Yuri reached over an took a sip of her coffee. "Thank you for bringing that back for us...M..Mom..." She said, feeling a little awkward, saying that.

His mother pulled a little smile, looking down at her cup. "That's absolutely fine, darling. Wouldn't want to keep my too little soldiers hungry, now would I?" She said, pulling a warm smile towards her.

Yuri let out a smile in return, taking another sip of her drink. She sat back into the couch and leaned over into Komms. "Oh! I damn near forgot!" Komms said Standing up. "I'll be right back!" He disappeared through his door again. She heard some fumbling through the door, finally hearing him stepping back towards the door. He stepped abck through, jumping over the couch, landing his feet on the floor, slowly dropping himself down onto the couch.

"It wasny easy findin somethin fur ye at trainin, but I managed tae find ye this." He handed her a small box, wrapped in brown paper, held on with some duct tape. "I dae believe it's yer favourite.

She looked from him down to the little brown package. Tearing off the tape and pulling off the paper. She found in her hands a box of Hershey chocolates. She flung her arms around him, holding him tight. "How did you find these!?" she asked, a look of bewilderment and joy across her face.

He slid his arm up round her, trying not so spill his coffee, in the other. "Hehe, there were this trader comin through fea the mainland, sayin he found a small stash eh them in a mansion somewhere. "

She loosened her grip, looking back down at the box. "This couldn't have been cheap!" she twisted her head looking back up at Komms. He just smiled and tapped his nose, before taking another drink from his cup.

"I'm sorry." Said his mother "I've never seen him be such a sweetheart to anyone before!"

He sat there, starting to blush "You two are just so cute together, I don't know how he managed to find you." Yuri cuddled up to him, putting on a smile. Giving a little pose to her. Komms looked down at her, popping a little kiss on her head and hugging up to her as well. Giving a little smile to his mother. Yuri looked back voer at the fire, noticing it getting a little short. She walked over, grabbing another couple cuts of wood, placing them inside and walking back over to the couch.

"Yuri? Are you sure you're okay? Your walking a little funny." Said his mother, looking a little concerned again.

"Y..Yeah..." She said, blushing a little, hiding her eyes from her view.

"She had tae dae an 8 mile-er in full gear and extra weight the other day. No the easiest hing tae dae." He said, trying to cover the real reason why.

She pulled a look of confusion "Did you not do it then?" She asked, looking at Komms.

"Nah, I'd been put through the obstacle course on repeat for a while the day before, I'd been in the infirmary wi a twisted ankle." He said this, pulling up his trouser leg, showing a very bruised ankle. "Bit hard running with all the kit when I could hardly walk at the time."

She shook her head, taking a sip from her coffee. "Just like your father..." She said sarcastically."

"Speakin eh him, where aboots is he?"

"He's been kept busy with some... uninvited guests in the mines. He's not been out of there for the past couple days now." She said, looking down at the table. "I wish he was here the now. He said he wanted to see yous two."

"Well, we're here for the next week so there's plenty time." He said, placing his hand on her knee and giving her a smile.

Komms 13 – 24

March 1st Grother Military Academy Training Grounds

He took point of the squad. Keeping his eyes moving, scanning his surroundings. The darkness masking anything that might be in the treeline. They had been out on manurers, being given orders to be at the small checkpoint in the middle of the grounds. He kept his pace up, looking round behind him every now and then, making sure he could still see the lights of his squads IFF packs, making sure they hadn't lost him.

A small light started to make an appearance through the brush ahead of them. He held up a fist, taking a knee and hearing the rusting of the rest of the squad doing the same. A rusting of half frozen leaves cracking and chipping pierced the silence as Mac appeared at his side.

"What's the prob? Think we're lost?" He said, looking at Komms' visor.

"Nah, lad." He pointed towards the light in the distance, Mac stared at the glowing red light.

"We haven't been given details of friendlies. Anyone we come across is to be considered hostile, remember?"

"Aye, only hing is. They hings deh glow red. Unless they evolved somethin. Or is there acting hostiles? Like folk wi different colour IFF's?" He said, shifting his gaze towards Mac.

He raised his finger, pressing the mic button on his helmet. "Everyone, I want IFF's off! Might be acting hostile's in this. I want maximum cover we can have for the minute. Ye can turn'em back on when I gee the order."

He turned around, seeing the small lights on each member go dark. He flicked the switch on his helmet, then the one on his armour and boots.

He stood back up again, taking slow steps forward, looking around, from side to side. He heard the slight rustles from the rest of the squad following up behind him, deafening out the silence. They kept moving in silence for another fifty or so meters when the red light in the distance, started to move. A second light then appearing next to the first. He kept moving forward. Not wanting to waste any more time. The sound of a truck came into earshot, the red lights ahead of them turned away, the blinding light of a set of headlights took their place.

He dropped to a knee, raising a finger to his ear. "Guys. We got a truck! It's headed this way, everyone up front!" The rustling of snow and brush being moved as the rest of them gathered behind Komms. "Alright, then. I'm no sure if these guys are acting friendlies or foes. I'd rather no stand and debate it the now. So hit the dirt and get behind, under or whatever around somethin tae get yerseln oot eh site. Keep eyes on ees if they get close. Deh want tae gee us away wi tae much noise." The squad all agreed in hushed tones.

He stayed crouched there behind a tree. Keeping an eye on the movement of the truck. It grew closer and closer, before it stopped and the lights went off. Giving his eyes some time to readjust to the complete darkness, he seen a bunch of figures gather round the side of the truck. No lights or markings that he could make out, so he stayed put for a few more minutes, starting to hear the rustle of leaves and crunching snow getting closer. He slid to the ground, sliding back under a bush behind him. Feeling the gaze of the squad still on him. He looked round the tree at the figures, eventually reaching the tree.

The group stopped, crouching down, just within earshot of him. "Last radio transmission came from just over there!" He heard, seeing a figure point in his direction. "Right, lets see if these kids can get there without being caught."

The exercise made more sense now, navigation and detection evasion. He weighed up his options, He could try and get the squad through without being caught, or he could pull one on them. Let them get in the centre of his squad and have them all flick on their lights at once, getting them to drop. He couldn't use the radio though, would make it a bit strange. He decided to go with the former. Keeping himself low, as the enemy creped past them. He let them get ten to fifeteen meters past them, when he signalled fro everyone to creep forward. They crawled to where the group had stopped for a moment.

"Alright, folks, I've got an idea!" He said, turning to the rest of the squad. "Any cunt ken how tae drive?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well, fuck it. It's a better time tae learn than ever. He looked over the top of the squad, seeing the figures stride further into the darkness.

"Keep an eye out. Mac, you take the rear, keep an eye out fur them comin back over. Steiner, I want you up next tae ees, deh ken if someones been left tae look after the truck, so I'll be wantin ye tae crawl up close when we get up there. Checkin fur anycunt that might be hidin aboot. Everyone ells, mind yer spacin and watch the noise level and whatever ye dea, deh use the mic unless it's fuckin urgent!"

They started to move on again, the soft sound of crunching snow filling his ears. He felt the cold pinch around his eyes, as small flakes of snow started to fall, the breeze blowing them into the crevices around his balaclava. He slowly closes his visor, hearing his squad stop moving when it let out a small click, when it finally closed.

"t'salright, just closin my visor." He said in a hushed tone.

They came to a small clearing, where the truck was parked. They stopped just short in the treeline. Steiner made her way up to the front. He turned to her. "Go roond the right side eh the treeline, lass. Just check fur anyone who might be stayin tae look after it."

She gave him a nod, and creped off into the bushes. He seen a slight movement of her head popping up every now and then as she went. Eventually she made her way back round to them, after doing a lap around the truck. They silently moved towards it, circling it. Komms and Gary moved towards the rear of the truck. Gary pointed his flamethrower at the back door of it, Komms ripped open the canvas cover from the back. Pointing his pistol inside, expecting there to be a sentry waiting inside.

The truck was empty. He climbed in the back, turning on a small light that hung from the roof. There was a few ammo box's at the back of the cab, but nothing ells. He jumped form the back of the truck, signalling for everyone to gather round.

"I want someone on watch at the treeline, watchin fur them coming back. As for driving oot eh here, is every cunt sure, they deh ken how tae drive? Cause I sure as fuck dinny." He said, looking round everyone.

He didn't get a response, signalling he was either going to have to try himself or choose someone to do it. He looked round at the truck, thinking what his next move would be.

"Alright, I'll gee it a bash, then. Just keep watch around the place. Take positions in a half circle. Keep an eye on each other, dinny slack off yet."

He walked over to the front of the truck as everyone ran off into position. He pulled the door open and climbed into the drivers seat, sliding the seat back, he looked around the cab for a set of keys. He checked the ignition, nothing there, under the sun guard, glove box, dashboard. There wasn't any sign of them. He gave up on the keys, checking to see if he could find the wires to the ignition, thinking he could hot wire it. The dashboard was a single piece of steel, so there wasn't any chance he would be able to find them.

He let out a sigh and jumped out from behind the wheel. The squad turned round, looking at him when they heard the sound of him hitting the ground. He waved them over, They gathered round again,

"Right, canny find any keys fur it and there's fuck aww chance eh sparkin the bitch. So I've got another idea. I want a group tally on this yin. We can either carry on by foot, will take longer and there's the chance they might follow oor tracks and we'll be in a heap eh shite. So I'm hinkin we can set an ambush, when they come back, we get them on the ground. Grab the keys fea them, take their guns, drop'em oot the back as we head off, so they arny left oot here wi nea chance eh defendin themselves, if somethin does come oot the brush."

Everyone looked at each other, making up their minds.

"Fuck it, might be fun having a hold up." Blurted Gary

"W..We aren't going to s..shoot them... are we?" said Yuri, not really sure of what they were getting into.

"Nah, lass. We hold them up. Point some guns, flick on the tanks and hopefully they get the hint that they just got fucked by a group eh recruits. They arny here tae shoot us anyway, just here tae find us and probably rough us up if we arny happy wi it." Komms replied.

She let out a little sigh of relief, dropping her head, before standing back up straight.

Mac looked behind him at the treeline. "I don't see why not. Gives us experience in ambushing, if anything."

Erin, who was stood there, a bit unsure herself, spoke out "I'm not sure about this. I mean, I know we won't start shooting, but there's a good chance that they might. I don't want to be part of a big friendly fire incident."

Komms looked down at the ground for a second, raising his head to look at her, he said "That's a gid point, like. Though I'm still up fur a stick up. Anyone who isny happy about doin this can say so and we can just walk on. If no, then ye can sit it out. We'll have a light and a rifle less but I'm no wantin tae force ye intae it."

She looked round at everyone, no one was really against the idea other than Yuri, but she was happy enough as long as she never had to pull the trigger. She eventually relented, agreeing to do it but refusing to take responsibility if it went sideways. They all agreed from that point, that if it did backfire Komms would take responsibility, since he was placed in charge.

He ushered Erin, Yuri and Mac to the brush at the back of the truck. "I want ye's tae turn on yer tank lights when ye see me puttin mine on. I'll start wi the talkin. If they start lookin round like they're gonnea resist. Start yellin at them. If they put their hands up, yell fur them tae drop their weapons and step to the side eh the truck." They all gave the okay and ran off, taking place in a spread out line.

"Steiner! Get yerseln on the passenger side eh the truck, same as them. Flick the light on when ye see me deain it. Gary! I want ye in the back eh the truck, switch the nozzle eh yer torch on, so when they open the back door, they get the fright eh their lives. Once our lights are on, do the same if they turn back to ye." the group of them nodded and went their separate ways. Komms took the driver side of the truck. Crouching down in a bush, he uncovered the lens on his light. He thought about just using torches but the tank lights were a lot brighter. Would disorientate them a bit more. He checked the breach on his gun. Making sure it was cocked but with the safety on.

A while had passed and there was still no sign of them. Checking his watch is was now 0456. So about a half our or forty five minutes past since they got to the truck. He heard the sound of birds chirping through the silence. Their tune starting to make his eyes feel a bit heavy. He shook himself a bit, trying not to fall asleep.

He jumped a little when he heard the snow crunching behind him. He stayed still, the crunching getting closer. He gripped his gun, reaching for the light switch as he seen boots marching past him. One by one the figures past him by mere feet. A shiver ran down his spine, knowing that if they looked into the bush that they'd find him.

The group started to gather round next to the truck. Talking among themselves. Too far away for him to properly hear them, but still within an audible range. The group split a little, two of them walking to the front of the truck, going to open the door. One of the rear group pulled open the tarp, covering the rear entrance.

"What the fuck!" the man yelled, seeing the flame of Gary's flamethrower pointing towards him.

He ripped himself to his feet, his light turning on, splitting the darkness. The others lights immediately following. The truck and the soldiers stood there, covering their eyes. A couple of them, dropping their rifles.

"Drop'em arseholes! Start movin and yer gonna fuckin regret it!" He yelled, pointing his gun at them, taking a couple steps out the bushes.

Their guns fell to the floor, following the demands. "Shift tae the side eh the truck! Any funny business and yer gonna miss yer next leave pass!"

The group started to fumble round the the side. They still covered their eyes, the lights blinding them. The rest of the squad emerged from the treeline. Keeping their weapons trained on them.

He grabbed the man who was going to climb through the drivers door.

"Keys, now!" he yelled. The man hesitated, looking into Komms' visor, with squinted eyes. Komms stepped back and raised his gun again. "I said fuckin now!". The man jumped, seeing the barrel stick through the light a bit. He fumbled with his pockets, before, pulling a set of keys from his pocket, dropping them in his panic. He stepped back, raising his hands.

He grabbed the man by the arm and threw him into the group that stood there. He ordered them away from the truck and to form a line. Then putting them on their knees with their hands on the back of their heads. Gary jumped from the back of the truck, walking along the line of men that sat there. The flame poking from the end of his weapon making most of them think twice about making a move.

Komms grabbed the keys from the ground and opened the door of the truck. Inserting the key and starting it up. He jumped from it, ordering his squad into the truck. Leaving Gary to watch them from the back. Komms jumped in the drivers seat again, pressing the clutch and shoving it into gear. He yelled for Gary to get in. The passenger door creaked open and Gary pulled himself in.

Komms leaned out the window as he turned on the headlights. "I hope ye enjoy the walk back tae base! Cause I hink ye just got fucked by a group eh recruits!" He watched as they all snapped their heads round, looking at each other. He pulled his foot from the clutch letting the truck start off, as a couple of them jumped to their feet. He turned the wheel and aimed for the clearing that the truck had came up to get there. He pressed on the accelerator, then upped a gear. Seeing the lights of the people in the back shining on the troops in the clearing, kicking themselves in the wing mirror.

"Here, where the fuck are we even goin?" He said to Gary, as they drove off.

"Follow their old tracks I guess." Gary replied.

He tilted his head, agreeing. But looking at the ground ahead of them, the snow had filled in the old tracks. Every now and then a slight dent in the snow appearing.

They both looked at each other. "Guess you'll just need to wing it then." Gary laughed.

Yuri's voice broke the silence over the mic. "So... Do you know where to go?" her voice had a hint of regret.

"Nea a fuckin clue lass. I kent the direction by foot but by road, no so much. Just gonnea wing it and hope fur the best. Deh worry though lass, I ken we just nicked military property and shite but they would eh done the same in the field."

"I guess..."

They kept driving, he upped the gear again, following the curve of the road. He slowly came to a halt as they came to a fork in the road.

"What's the hold up?" came Macs voice over the comms.

"Got a split in the road and nea tracks. Wanna take a vote on right or left."

"One sec!" He heard a ping come from the back on the truck.

"Head or tails?" Mac asked. Komms looked at Gaz. "Tails." He replied.

"Take the right then."

He shook his head as they pulled off. Looking about for any landmarks, or any sign they were going in the right direction. The dirt road eventually brought them across another clearing, a small concrete building sat in the centre. He slowed the truck and came to a stop in front of the entrance.

The door to the building opened as they disembarked, Morris walking out the door. A look of complete confusion on his face. Komms walked round from the drivers side from the truck, flipping up his visor he said "Reporting in, Sir!" stopping and saluting him.

The rest of the squad formed a rank along side him. Awaiting whatever he had to say.

"What in the fuck is going on!? Where is the unit that came to find you!?" He yelled, bewildered.

"We heard them coming up in the truck, Sergeant! We followed your orders not to be discovered. The opportunity arose to get here as quick as you said, Sir! I heard them mention that they were tracking our comms, so I ordered radio silence. We couldn't get the truck started without the keys, to which we didn't have. We formed an ambush and forced a surrender without a round fired. We then drove here using the procured transportation and are now awaiting your orders, Sir!"

He stood there, still speechless. The Sergeant finally found his bearings after several moments of silence. "I told you to evade detection! Granted, for the most part you've done so, but sticking up the search party and using a stolen method of transport? I told you to use stealth over anything ells! What did you do with the squad I sent to find you!? They were supposed to bring you back here when they found you! Admittedly you would have been told to march back to the starting point and do it again. As a group of recruits, I'm surprised at the ingenuity you've got to outsmart a fully trained unit and take them as prisoners but I'm not sure how to mark this down for scores!"

"Sir! We made them drop their weapons and step away from them. We knew they were in reality, friendlies! So we left them with their weapons, in case there was anything that might jump them out there!"

He glared Komms through, before handing out the same look to the rest of the squad.

"Sir! If I may, They acted under my orders! Any punishment should be reserved for me and me alone!" He pleaded. Morris returned his gaze to him. "You're dismissed for the moment, Stay here and don't leave perimeter of this area! I need to report to my superiors." He grunted as he turned to enter the building again, slamming the door behind him.

Komms looked about his squad, getting concerned looks from several of them. He ignored these, pulling out a cig and lighting it, offering one to everyone, only Gaz accepting. He leaned against the truck, blowing out the fog of the tobacco.

"So what do you think the price for this one is?" Asked Gaz.

"No a clue, this time, lad. Should be fun though, the look on his face, though? Now that were priceless!" He chuckled. Looking round at Yuri, who stood there looking into space. He stepped towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You alright, lass?". Her vision jumped to him, coming around from spacing out. "Y...yeah, I'm fine... Just not that sure at what's going to happen."

He looked at her, pulling a smile, taking a draw and pulling the fag from his mouth.

"Deh worry yer pretty wee head, Darlin. Ain't nothin gonna come eh it." She gripped him into a hug, tightening her grip after a second. He returned her gesture, he looked off to the side, seeing the bright IFF's of the other squad in the treeline. Yuri directed her gaze over to them as well, noticing the lights in the darkness. He gave her another smile, before letting go and making his way towards them. Flicking on his IFF's as he went.

When he finally reached them, he pulled out his pack of cigs again, holding the pack out towards them, thinking one of them was reaching for the pack, he got a surprise when he found a fist impacting his face, stubbing his fag out on his balaclava, burning a hole in the cheek. He stumbled back, dropping the pack on the floor. He stood back up straight, after wiping a spot of blood from his burst lip. He slammed his visor down, charging at the man and smashing him into a tree. He received an elbow to the back of his head, which done nothing more than annoy him further. He threw the man over his shoulder, slamming the man on the floor. He grabbed the man by the collar of his armer and started slamming his fist into the faceplate of his helmet, causing the lights in one of the eye pieces to die as it smashed. He felt several hands grab him, ripping him from the man, who fell back into the snow. He bashed off the hands that pulled him back, receiving a hit over the back of the head from a rifle. He turned to the man who did it, slamming a boot into his stomach.

He looked round at the rest of the men that stood there, all pointing their rifles at him. He looked at the ground where is fags had landed, stepping over and grabbing the pack, the muzzles of the rifles still pointing at him. He heard the boot steps of his squad rushing up behind him. They all stopped next to him, pointing their own rifles at the soldiers before them. The area illuminated with the sparking of Gaz's flamethrower starting up.

Some of the soldiers all looked at each other in the glow of the flame. Komms glared at them, his heart rate rising. He reached his hand round to his back, pulling the MG from his mag-pack. Morris' booming voice echoed through the night as he marched towards the scene.

"What in the fuck is going on! I told you not to leave the perimeter!" He stopped when he realised both squads were at a stand off. "Oh, come the fuck on! What you fighting about now!" He glared at the soldiers "Sad you got played by a bunch of recruits!? Fucking deal with it!" He turned to Komms and his squad "Aww, they send a few insults at you cause they're sore losers?!"

Komms pulled his visor back up, looking along the squad with angled eyes. Noticing what looked like more IFF's in the distance. He peered round the man ahead of him, squinting his eye.

He bolted forward, smashing several of the troops off balance, screaming "Locust!" He bolted just short of the treeline, flipping the safety off on his MG. He dropped to a knee. Pulling the weapon into his shoulder and taking aim. More and more glowing spots appearing in the darkness. The sound of everyone ells moving up to him was drowned out as he pulled the trigger. Firing burst after burst into the hail of spots that was getting closer and closer. The tree line light up as everyone started firing. No matter how many rounds were being flung down range, the spots got closer and closer. When his belt ran out he shoved a finger to his ear, yelling into the mic.

"Get back to the truck! Fall back by squads and keep each other covered!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are giving orders!?" Screamed a voice over the comms.

"The only cunt who seems to be aware of the fuckin situation, ye fuckin retard! Fuckin shift it!"

He seen the squad pull back as he reached for a pouch, pulling a belt from it and slipping it in place, slamming the top cover down and yanking on the charging handle. He shouldered his weapon again, pulling the trigger to nothing but a click. He panicked, ripping up the cover and fiddling with the belt, slamming the cover down again and pulling the handle. He pulled his aim up again, to the greeting of a locust only about ten feet away. He pulled the trigger, his fire hitting the beast with every shot. It tumbled forward landing just ahead of him. Another one followed up behind it, leaping towards him. It smashed into him, sending him backwards onto the ground. It tried tearing at hit chest, but it done little more than scratch his armour. He grabbed it's head, yanking it to the side, he twisted it as far round as it would turn, but it resisted well enough that all he done was crack the joints. The treeline then light up as Gaz opened up with the flamethrower. Putting a wall of flames in-between them and the creatures. He pulled his arm back as far as he could, crunching it into the side of its face, rolling over ontop of it and beating it, before standing up and delivering a crushing stomp, splattering the contents of it's head across the melting snow. He grabbed his gun and started pulling back.

"Lets go people! We are out of here!" He screamed to his squad over the mic.

"Where the fuck are the Keys! You took them before!" Came a voice over the mic.

"They're in the fuckin ignition! Fuckin look, ye twat!" He yelled as he pulled Gaz back.

He looked to his side, seeing Erin and Yuri walking backwards, still putting a base of fire down at the locust who were going around the flames.

"Come on ladies! Get yerseln shiftin! We got ye's!"

He started laying down fire at the locust that managed to get around the fire. Gaz topping up the inferno he already set. He heard the truck start, they were still a good 50 meters or so away.

He yelled over the comms again for everyone to move, they finally seemed to listen over the sound of the fire. He waited till everyone ells had started running back before he took off. He turned and started firing again, once they got closer. He was about ten metres away when he stumbled forward. A locust had jumped on his back, scrapping at the front of his visor. He ran forwards, swinging his arms up at it trying to knock it off. He tried to reach for the back of the truck as he got there, but the locust seemed to be able to pull him past it, Yuri and Gaz looking at him being pulled past the truck with horror. He pointed his gun up past his head and pulled the trigger, sending a flurry of shots inches away from his head. He felt it fall forwards on his back, brain matter grey pouring down onto his visor. He grabbed one of its arms ripping it from his back, stamping on it for good measure. A hand grabbed the back of his armour, throwing him towards the truck, ye wiped his hand across his visor and turning to see Yuri. He threw his gun in the back fo the truck, taking a step on the handle that hung down from the door that was swinging open. He grabbed Yuri, pulling him up to him. She hugged onto him for dear life as he yelled at them tae start moving. The truck jolted forwards, almost sending him and Yuri falling from the back. He yet again felt himself being grabbed from behind and they were both pulled into the truck. He felt his machine gun by his side, he yanked it up to his chest, spraying out the back of the vehicle, mowing down several of the creatures. They were still keeping pace with the truck. More gun fire erupted from over his head as some of the others started firing. He couldn't see much through his visor, but he could see enough to make out the glowing dots that covered the road behind them.

He looked to his side, once his belt ran out. Seeing that Yuri had been pulled to the back of the cab, Steiner taking her place by his side, taking shots out the back. He flipped his visor up, looking back out the rear of the truck, he seen the creatures disperse and the gun fire calmed down. He dropped his head back onto the deck of the truck, letting out a sigh of relief. He looked back at everyone who was in the back of the truck.

"As a frame of reference, You're a recruit, not a ranked soldier! Leave the orders to the regulars!" Broke a familiar voice from further up the truck. He tilted his head further back, seeing the helemt with the broken eye piece staring back.

"And wit the fuck were you gonnea dae, aye? Other than getting smacked aboot? You gonnea blurt oot some orders, aye? And fur the rest eh ye's, ye all fuckin stood there like fuckin lemons when they were comin up! No a fuckin word fae any cunt! So if any cunts got any hing tae say, then fuckin say it, or hud yer fuckin wheeshed!" He yelled out to the occupants of the truck.

He sat up, pushing himself up onto the bench up the side of the truck. Pulling his helmet off and tugging off his balaclava. He heard a voice come from the soldier with the broken eye piece.

"I fucking knew I remembered your voice! You red piece of shit!" He turned to look at the soldier again, he'd gotten to his feet and was walking down towards him. "Remember me!? Just outside the Jacinto checkpoint!? Left me there in the fucking snow!?" he yelled.

"Oh, funny that, cause am no the yin who were a complete cunt, tryin tae get a 16 year auld in bed wi ees!" He yelled as a retort. The soldier turned round as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Yuri stood behind him.

"Oh, and if it ins't this little slu-" He was cut off from another swift kick in the crotch. Yuri stood over him, just like she had back at Jacinto. She grabbed the chest piece of her armour.

"You're still not going to get a feel of these, you fucking pig!" She said, glaring down at the man, for a second time.

He pulled his balaclava back on and plopped his helmet back on. Tying the strap and grabbing his gun. Checking the length of the belt hanging form it. He guessed about forty rounds left, maybe less. He placed his head against the backing wall of the truck, slowly closing his eyes as he heard the soldier get to his feet. He felt the warmth of Yuri taking a seat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He slowly dropped his head on top of hers.

He woke to screaming. He jolted upright, seeing a locust reaching into the truck, grabbing Steiner by the neck, trying to pull her out. He swung his gun up to shoot the beast, hearing several other guns being cocked. They were to late though, the creature ripped her from the back of the truck, she tumbled across the ground out back as the truck still continued. Both him and Yuri tried to jump out the back after them, grabbed by the hands of the other soldeirs.

"She's gone! Just leave her, there's no point!" Yelled a voice upside Komms' helmet.

"Like fuck there is!" He yelled as he rammed the but of his gun into the figure that held him, jumping out the truck and rolling to a halt. Not the most elegant of landings, but at least he weren't dead. He seen a crack that had formed along his visor, the blood from earlier, frozen on, making it a bit more difficult to see. He clambered to his feet and bolted off towards where Steiner had landed. When he arrived, there was just a trail of blood that lead off into the trees. He dropped his head, feeling the cold bite of the wind in his mouth. He spun round, bringing his weapon to arms as he heard the sound of foot steps coming up behind him. The rest of his squad had jumped out as well, unwilling to leave their squad members behind.

Morris' voice blasted over their headsets. "I've just been told you all jumped out the back fo the truck! What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Sir, Steiner got ripped out the back of the truck! We're goin after her, Sir! We ain't leaving any yin behind!" He reported. Morris voiced his objections and that they would turn back for them, but he switched channels on his helmet, cutting the Sergeant off.

He looked along the rest of the squad, all in silent agreement. They ran off, following the blood trail. They ran between the trees, their tank lights illuminating everything around them. A blood trail that grew thinner by the step, kept them going. As the brush got denser, their pace dropped, slowing to a march, keeping an eye on any place those things could come out of.

"What's going to happen if she isn't...Well..." Asked Mac.

"I ain't leavin here wioot less than a set eh tags, lad. She deserves at least that much."

Rebutted Komms.

He pushed his way through the blood splattered bushes, starting to shiver as the wind started to worsen. They followed the trail to a cliff face, the blood splattered against it at knee level, several scratches and chips followed it.

"Well, the lass was alive at least tae here. In those terms, she's got a gid chance eh kickin."

They followed it to a cave opening, shining the lights inside, it just led to blackness.

"Any yin havin second thoughts can stay here and cover the entrance. Cause I sure as hell ain't leavin her in there!" He said looking round at everyone. Each of them looking into the cave, fears of what lay inside captivating all of them.

He checked his gun, then nodding towards it. He stepped inside, weapon at the ready. The crunch of the snow dispersed as each member walked in. The clanking of their boots echoing through the halls inside. As the last member entered, the feeling of unease increased. The feeling of claustrophobia started to rise. It was easy when you had distance between you and them, but in close quarters? It gave them another edge over the squad. The blood continuing through the passageway ahead.

They kept going until the cave opened up, the walls covered in a sequence of holes and smaller tunnels that broke off. Komms held them back, opting to go ahead himself to the end of the holes. Hoping that nothing would jump out. He took the first few steps, his heavy boots crushing the small stones that fell under his steps. He kept his eyes moving between the holes, not seeing any emergence of lights from any of them. He started to calm down, thinking they must just be dead end holes. He continued to the end of the hall, jutting to the side as he head as small scratching sound come from one of the holes. He seen the small spikes that usually littered the top of a locusts head, sticking out from a crevice in a hole to his right. He squinted his eyes, trying to see what it was, pointing his gun into the hole. He jumped back when it threw its head into view, screeching at him at the top of its lungs. He didn't even hesitate, pulling the trigger, sending a burst of rounds into the creatures face, not leaving any remnants of its features when he finished.

They looked around in panic as the air was filled with the sounds of more screeching, sounding like it was coming from every direction. Several heads popped out of the holes that littered the walls, the room light up even brighter as the muzzle flashes from everyone's weapons started popping at the creatures. It wasn't long before the screeching stopped again,the walls being covered in blood and brains.

He examined the bodies, this must have been a bedding area for the younlings. None of them were bigger than waist height. A deep droaning roar came from further in the cave behind him.

He spun round, dropping to a knee, making sure the others still had a shot. Larger locust started pouring from round a couple of corners up the corridor, each of them looking more pissed off that the last. The screeches of the youngers must have been a cry fro help and here comes the cavalry it seems.

The cave erupted as mag after mag started flowing down towards them, falling and stumbling over each other, each line that came round the corner being blinded by the lights and muzzle flashes.

The bodies began to pile,blood and guts covering everything. As Komms' belt ran dry again, he pulled the bayonet from his boot, clipping it on the end of his MG. He crawled back a bit, as the rest of the squad fired over his head, he franticly tried to reload his gun, the belt slipping from the loading try every time he got close to finishing. He looked up, seeing them get closer. He finally manages to get the belt in place, slamming the cover down and pulling the trigger, more of them started dropping again,

all movement ahead of them ceased, as did the firing. They all stayed poised, ready to start firing again at the slightest hint of movement. Yuri stepped forward, keeping her rifle forward and grabbing Komms under the armpit, he helped him to his feet, while keeping his weapon forward as well. He looked round at her, placing his helmet against hers for a second, before stepping forward. He kicked the body of the closest dead one, making sure it wasn't going to jump up at him. After he was happy enough that they were dead, he began to walk across the carpet of bodies, a symphony of crunching bones and cartilage crackling under her feet. The rest of the squad followed in suit, Yuri being the next to step forward.

She got half way across before stopping and placing a hand to her stomach.

"What's the hold up?" said Mac, from further behind her

"I...I'm sorry... just the sound of walking over these things is...is making me feel sick..."

Komms placed his gun against the wall and held his out over the bodies to Yuri, she looked up at him, seeing him nod to her. She reached out, clasping her hand in his. She lifted her foot to take another step but she nearly lost balance as Komms ripped her over the rest of the bodies, landing her between his arms. He let her go after a second or so, reaching back down for his gun.

"Ye can take a sec if ye need tae, lass. Nea exactly the most pleasant eh sounds right now."

He said in her ear as he stood back up. The sound of Erin walking over the bodies again made Yuri lurch, ripping her helmet off and emptying the remnants of her dinner up against the wall. The new found smell of the creatures and vomit added together, made her gag further, spraying whatever was left in her guts over the floor and Komms' boots. She wiped her mouth with the back of her glove, feeling Komms place his hand on the back of her armour. She reached up, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling herself upright. He flipped his visor up, looking into her eyes.

She stood there gasping for breath, drooling a little before spitting any remnants into the puddle on the floor. He held her face in his hand as Erin walked past them, pulling her close against his chest, she held herself close to him, closing her eyes for a second. He kissed the top of her head, rubbing the back of her head and back. The peeled away from each other as Mac walked on past.

"Come on then, we need tae find this lass and standin here isny gonnea dea much" He said, his eyes crunching up as he smiles, using his thumb to wipe a piece of her lunch from her mouth.

She laughed as she looked past him, seeing the squad waiting for them. She thumped her helmet back on, and stepping out the lake of puke and blood that she stood in. Komms watched as she walked past him. Looking her up and down. Thinking of how well she's coping with it and how good she looks in her armour. He glanced at her back side for a moment before yet again grabbing his weapon and slapping his visor down.

He walked up past the others, taking the lead again. "Y...You sure you don't anyone ells take...taking point?" Stuttered Yuri.

He turned round looking at her and then the others, while slamming a fist against the front face of his armour "Aye, lass! I've got the thickest armour, so if any yin's gonna take a hit and no actually get hurt, it's probubly gonnea be me." He could feel her worrying under her helmet, but she trundled on none the less, confident in his abilities but also confident in the creatures as well.

They went straight on instead of deviating down either of the corridors, coming up to a small choke point leading to a small opening. He shown his light through the choke, seeing the bodies of several locust on the floor and a blood trail leading to a pair of boots, sticking out from behind another corner.

He hurriedly shoved his way through the gap, almost getting stuck and sprinting over to the pair of bloodied boots. Steiner sat up against the wall of the cave, leaning to the side with a smoking pistol in her hand. A slash lead from her neck up to her ear, her face cut and battered and several lacerations cut through her thin armour.

He crouched down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and started to try and shake her awake. She lurched upright and flung her pistol around, ending with it being thrust up against Komms' throat. She managed to stop herself from pulling the trigger as the light from his visor filled her vision, as well as the yells of the rest of the squad who were running round the corner.

Denise 1 – 25

May 1st 2264 Grother

He eyes started to water, her grip on her gun loosened and it fell to the floor, her hand still in the air. She reached up to his shoulder as her body began to jerk from the tears being released from her eyes. He leaned in, slinging an arm round her side. She gripped onto him as she started to whale. She was in so much pain but the happiness of seeing that her friends weren't about to leave her made it worse. She let go of him, falling back against the wall as she tried to move her leg. She clutched her thigh, a huge gash that had been torn through her trousers sunk deep into her leg.

She sat clutching her leg, with her other hand on Komms' shoulder, crying through clenched teeth. Her helmet lay smashed on the other side of the cave, covered in blood and pieces.

As she started going into shock and she started loosing control of her body, she felt her lap warming, she looked down at herself, seeing her trousers turn darker and the stench of urin began to fill the air and a dark puddle formed between her legs and around her sides. She was shaking through her spasms as she began to cry harder again.

Erin crouched down on her other side, just out of range of the puddle that surrounded her. Pulling a bandage from her belt, she placed it over the gash in her leg. Denise took a deep gasp through her teeth as Erin lifter her leg, wrapping the bandage round and tying it tight. She began to settle after a minute or so, feeling the urine soaked trousers getting cold.

She'd finished crying, but the spasms still hanging around.

"T...t.t..thank you for not leaving me..." She stuttered through her spasms.

Komms eyes scrunched up as he gave her a warm smile, feeling the same coming from Erin. Komms undone the strap on his helmet and pulled it off, pulling his balaclava of and putting it in his pocket. He slipped it onto her head and redone the strap, making sure that it fit comfortability.

"We aren't into leaving people behind," Came Erin's voice through her helmet.

Both of them slid an arm around her sides under her arms and counting to three, the pulled her to her feet, keeping her supported on their shoulders. She groaned as they did so, feeling the pain in her leg and her torso. "It's alright, lass. We'll go at whatever pace you can do."

They slipped her through the small choke and began to carry her back up along the corridor towards the exit. They stopped in their tracks again as they neared the turns branching off to each side, as that big deep roar sounded through the cave. Komms through his arm up over his ear in pain.

The sound of thumping started from round the corner to their right. Gaz and Mac rushed up ahead to the turn, shining their lights down it and pointing their weapons. They turned back to the group, motioning for them to hurry and move up. Komms motioned to Yuri to go first and get past the two aiming down the tunnel. Komms and Erin started pulling Denise faster along the tunnel, the gunfire starting just before they could get to them. "Tsosie! Get up there, I've got Steiner the now!" Erin let go of her, running off up to the others. Komms still held her up, helping her limp along.

They stopped again as the others stepped back from the turn, a massive clawed hand reaching out and knocking Mac up towards the exit. Gaz and Erin dashed over to him, ripping him to his feet as a massive spiked head shot out around the corner. It stepped out into the open, the others not wanting to shoot in case they hit either Denise or Komms. They backed off up the corridor, the beast following them.

Denise stared in anguish, this giant creature, blocking the path to freedom. She tried not to cry out as Komms pulled her forward, turning left, in the opposite direction from the others.

Komms pressed the button on the side of the helmet he put on Denise, holding his finger down on it.

"Get yerselns shiftin! We're gonnea try and find another way oot and we're oot eh dodge now so fuckin fry the hing!" He said towards the mic that sat in front of her face.

Komms grabbed his ear again, when the others started firing at the thing, they both fell to the ground. Denise grabbed her leg again, as she let out a yelp that was drowned out by the gunfire. She looked over at Komms who was clutching his ear, he pulled a hand from it, covering his other ear as well. The firing subsided and she could hear the others yelling as they ran back up the tunnel, the roars of the creature following them. She rolled over, grabbing Komms and climbing upo to look at his face. He pulled his hand from his right ear, blood dripping from it. She pulled a bandage from her belt, grabbing the one from his as well and strapped them both over his ear, the bottom of them turning red as the blood dripped from it. He seemed in less pain now. She tapped the side of his face, getting his attention. He turned his eyes to look at her, his teeth clenched

"Are you okay!?" She said, trying not to be too loud.

His face went blank "What!?" He yelled in return. "Can you hear me!?" she yelled back.

He tried getting to his feet, stumbling as he did so, he was wobbling at the knees when he finally got up, stabilising himself on the wall. He reached his hand out to her, pulling her up to her feet.

"I canny hear over the fuckin ringing!" he yelled again. He shakily reached down, grabbing his gun from the floor. He tried stabilising himself and carry her at the same time. He was somewhat successful, managing to hobble the two of them along together. They followed the tunnel ahead following it as it curved round to the right. They came across a large opening, the walls covered in holes and little tunnels. She looked over at Komms, who was holding a finger up to his mouth. She nodded and the two of them started to slowly drag themselves through the hall, trying to make any noise. She seen a head pop out of a hole, its glowing eyes staring at them. She shown a light over at it, making scurry away back inside.

The neared another smaller tunnel on the other side, there was a passage branching off left and right, She pointed to the left, Komms nodding and putting himself off balance. She grabbed his waist, holding him steady, balancing on her good leg. He bit his lip, slowly looking around the holes. They hobbled on, following the left path down, finding nothing but a dead end. They both grunted, turning round and going back up the way they came. Komms began to get a bit more stable, taking a bit more weight off of her. Picking up the pace slightly. They got back to the hall with all the holes, to find at least a dozen sets of eyes staring at them, with more glowing spots and eyes sticking out. They shuffled across to the other pathway, the eyes up the corridor, starting to move slowly towards them. Komms shoved his gun into her chest, reaching down and grabbing her legs with his other arm. He ripped her off her feet and uneasily started bolting up the hallway.

"Komms! Denise! Are you still there!" Screamed Yuri's voice over the headset.

She placed a finger to the side of his helmet and yelling back "We'll get back to you on that!"

"What's wrong!? Where are you!? Ask Komms if you're close to the exit!?"

"We have no idea where we are, there's a horde of those things behind up, Komms can't hear and I think I just pissed myself again!" She yelled as she felt her trousers start to warm again. Komms took a glance at her as he felt it start to run down his trousers.

"Ya cunt, how much do ye fuckin drink!?" He yelled as he picked up the speed, hearing the locust picking up the pace. The sound of gunshots echoed through the tunnels again, not as loud now, but Komms seemed to not have noticed.

She heard the sound of firing getting louder and she could hear and feel the ground start to crack before it fell through. They both screamed at the ground collapsed underneath them, landing in a pile on the ground. The gunshots had subsided and everything seemed like it was in slow motion and blurry. She could see the area was light up. She turned to look behind her, seeing a figure running towards them, followed by a second. She looked back ahead of her, seeing the giant beast charging up towards them. The figures grabbed them both and yanked them along the ground before a third showed up.

Suddenly everything got really hot, as a stream of molten flames engulfed the tunnel, moving back behind the figure shooting flames, she realised it was Gary. Another figure rushed passed and opened fire with a rifle.

She felt the cold wind as they got pulled out of the cave and into the snow that she had looked so forward to seeing. She looked round at Komms, who laid lifeless on the ground, a stream of blood coming from the back of his head. She started to feel nauseous. The motion blur starting to get to her, she rolled on her side and emptied her stomach onto the snow, being wrenched onto Mac's shoulder half way through, puking all down his back, when she got up there. She could see the ground passing by beneath her as they ran through the woods. A voice suddenly picking up on the comms again.

"Medvedev! Can you hear me, you fucking retard!?" It was Morris, flicking through the channels trying to find them.

"S..S..Sir!" She managed to cough up into the mic as she puked again.

"This isn't Medvedev! Who is this!? Name yourself!" He yelled into the mic.

She pressed down on the button again but nothing came out of her mouth by wrenching and dry heaving as her body tried to puke again. She tried again, managing to say her name.

"I..It's Stein...Steiner!" she said before heaving some more.

"We've got a rough direction on your comms! We're on our way!"

Looking at the ground again, she could see they'd cleared the trees and where now on the road.

They got to the side of it, when Mac slipped her from his shoulder, sitting her on the ground. She instantly gasped, feeling her wet trousers start to freeze on the snow. She looked towards the treeline, seeing Gary setting the whole place alight, some of it going out fairly quickly in the cold winds. She turned her head a bit more, seeing Erin and Yuri carrying Komms, who was still motionless.

They put him down on the ground, Yuri ripping her helmet off and placing her ear to his mouth, tears streaming down her face. She slammed her fist down on his chest repeatedly. Seeing her break down and Erin trying to get her to come around. She couldn't stop her though, Yuri trying to give him CPR but it seemed like it was to no avail.

The headlights of the truck came into view from the road that twisted round behind them. It pulled to the side as it got closer, rolling up beside them. Several men jumping from the back and running over towards Gary, spraying into the tree line with him before they all ran back with him.

Morris jumped out next and ran over, seeing Yuri trying to resuscitate Komms. He ripped his own helmet off before pulling Yuri from him and listening for breathing like she did. He ripped the armour from him, and started CPR again. Komms eventually started coughing a bit, before lurching up and gasping for breath. She could see him going dizzy as Yuri grabbed him, he rolled out of arms though and sitting on all fours and being the third to do so, threw his guts all over the ground.

One of the soldiers came over to join Mac with her, grabbing an arm each, ripping her to her feet and walking her to the rear of the truck, a man inside reaching down and pulling her inside. She seen the others rush to get inside after her, Morris and Yuri dragging Komms to the truck, still emptying his stomach and his own trousers start to darken as his guts lost control of themselves.

Everyone shuffled further up the truck, keeping a bit of distance between them and the doorway. They laid her up the centre of the floor at the back of the cab, laying Komms down further down just past her feet.

Yuri 9 – 26

May 2nd 2264 Grother Military Academy

She woke up between Erin's arms, she'd asked her to stay in bed with her the night before. Feeling vulnerable and just needing company. She peeled her head back and peering up at her. She was still sleeping, so she decided to try and get some more rest, cushioning her head back against her chest. She could smell her perfumed soap that she'd used the night before when they got back, the sweet smell giving her some sense of comfort.

Erin woke up about an hour later, she didn't want to wake her but waking up, Erin seemed more worried than she did. Seeming like she had something she didn't want to admit.

They both sat up next to each other, leaning into each other. They eventually got up and wandered over to their lockers, pulling some clean clothes on. Yuri pulled her winter jacket on as well, grabbing her winter hat, about to head out the door, she called over to Erin.

"I'm going to the infirmary, You want to come?"

Erin's head shot up hearing her say this, quickly tying her laces and grabbing her jacket.

They both headed out the door, making their way through the cold crisp of the early morning.

"Erin? Can I ask you something?" She asked, hesitantly

"Y...yeah, sure..." She stuttered .

Yuri stopped, grabbing Erin by the arm. "Why are you so worried about him? Is there something you aren't telling me?" She said, feeling that inner part of her coming out.

Erin sighed, looking down at the ground "If you're asking if I have feelings for him... Then yes. I'm sorry, I am, but it's not just him. It's you as well. If he were to pass, it would break my heart, but it would break my heart more seeing you go through it." She looked up from the ground and into Yuri's eyes, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I don't just love him, I love you too!" She said a bit louder than she thought she did.

That feeling left her, a feeling of confusion starting to overtake it.

"You are the only two who have treated me the way you have! I love you both! You, the woman who stopped me from killing myself! And him, The man who put an end to what Garcia was doing to me! I want you both!" She grabbed Yuri by the face and pressed their lips together. Yuri froze, not even sure of what was happening.

When she finally released her, Erin stood there wide eyed, shocked at what she just done herself.

"I...I'm so sorry, Yuri!" She said as she burst into tears. Yuri grabbed her, pulling her close.

"I..I don't know what to do!" she said through her sobs "I want you both so bad, but I can't have either of you! It feels even worse knowing what I put you through as well! Is this punishment!? I don't fucking know, I just want to be as close to both of you as you are with each other and it fucking kills me knowing I can't!"

She held Erin's head into her shoulder. "Sssshhhh... I can't say what will happen there... We should just go through and see them first. So come on, I'm sorry I asked like that. Lets just make sure they are okay, yeah?"

She slowly nodded against her jacket, she still gave her a minute to compose herself. Erin pulled herself up straight, wiping the tears from her eyes, smiling at her.

"Lets go s..see if they're o..okay." she stuttered,

They started walking back up the path again, they walked in silence. Yuri was debating what to do, she wouldn't do anything yet, she'd wait till Komms was on his feet. She didn't want to make promises she couldn't keep.

They neared the infirmary bunker, Stepping down inside, they were greeted by the resectionist.

"Hello, Can I help you?" She asked, giving them a welcoming smile. Followed by a scream coming from down the hallway to the right.

The two of them looked towards the hallway, startled by the scream.

"Sorry about that! Someone was just brought in. Locust attack..."

"T...That's okay..." Said Yuri, "We're here to see the two people that were brought in last night."

"There was a few people that came in last night. Can you be more specific?"

"Eh, a recruit Medvedev and recruit Steiner." She said looking down the hallway when another scream erupted.

The woman behind the desk looked through some names on a clip board.

"Ah, here we are! If you go down the hall on the left there, they're in unit 2-17 at the end."

They both thank the woman, then proceeded down the hall, passing several wards until they came to the one ladled 2-17.

They opened the door, seeing lines of beds down either side, some of them with curtains closed around them. They walked down till they came across Komms and Denise, lying in beds next to each other.

Komms was asleep in his bed, new bandages around his head with a heart rate monitor set up next to him. Steiner lay staring at the ceiling, twiddling her thumbs. They walked over, sitting in a chair, either side of her bed.

Steiner didn't look at either of them, she stayed staring at the ceiling, but she pulled a smile noticing them sit down next to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Yuri said, taking her hand in hers, giving it a little squeeze. Denise squeezed her hand back, still not averting her gaze.

"I'm... Feeling like shit... They've stuffed me full of drugs to ease the pain, but I think I hit my head a couple times... I feel like puking every time I look around, so please don't be offended if I don't look at yous..." She said hazily.

"It's okay, we just wanted to come by and see how yous were doing." said Erin. "Did the Doctors say How he was?" she asked.

"Yeah... He has a couple cracked ribs from the CPR... When that big thing came round the corner, since he put his helmet on me, the sound of the gunfire burst his eardrum, but they said that would heal over time... But when we fell through the floor, he smashed his head off the ground. So that's why he wasn't responsive till he came round on the road and why he was puking and loosing control of his bladder..."

Yuri and Erin both looked over at him laying in bed.

"Is it serious? Or is he going to be okay?" Erin asked nervously.

"The Doc told me he'd be fine. He's got a hard head, saying that how he hit his head should have caved his skull in, but that he'd be back to normal within about a month..." She paused for a second, when she instinctively tried to look round at him. She pulled up a basin that sat at her side, rolling over it and closing her eyes before she started to throw up.

Erin rubbed her back, but stopped when Denise threw her hand up in protest. She spat into the basin before slowly turning back to lay looking up at the ceiling again. Slowly opening her eyes again.

Erin pulled out a napkin "Close your eyes again, for one sec." Denise obliged, before Erin wiped a bit of spit from her cheek. "T..Thanks..."

She opened her eyes again. "I knew he was tough, but I never gave him as much credit as I should have...Doc said most people would've been out of action when their ear went... Big bastard just got up and soldiered on..." She closed her eyes, giving a little stomached laugh. "I don't know if it runs in the family, but I've never seen anything like it..."

"You should've seen him jumping out the truck after you! Me and him tried jumping as soon as you got pulled out! If it wasn't for those soldiers wi would've got you before you got dragged off." Yuri laughed.

She turned round to look at him, grabbing his hand . She jumped a little when she felt him squeeze back.

"Y...You're awake!" She yelped.

He sharply inhaled in pain. "Darlin... As much as I love ye... I'ma have tae turn intae a librarian the noo and ask ye tae keep the decibels doon, please?" He said stiffly.

"I'm so sorry, My love... Is there anything you need?" She said, lowering her tone and leaning in a little.

"That's a little to quiet now, I canny hear ye over the ringing..." He said, laughing to himself.

She dropped her head and sighed. "I hate you sometimes... Is there anything you need, my love?"

She said in a standard indoor voice.

"Yer a sweetheart, darlin... Have ye got a fag on ye? Bastartin sudjer bois that brought ees in last night nicked mine... Either that or I smoked them aw..." he said turning his head towards her, his eyes still closed.

She pulled a small metal cigarette case from her jacket, pulling one out and popping it in his mouth, sparking a match and lighting the end.

"Yer a life saver, Doll." He said, putting his hand up towards her. She took his in hers, both of them giving a squeeze.

She turned round to the others asking if either of them wanted one. Denise declined, thinking it might make her feel worse. She closed her eyes as Yuri handed one over to Erin, so she didnt have to go around.

A doctor then came walking down the ward and stopped at the end of Komms' bed.

"Alright then, Mr Medvedev, How are you feeling now that you're awake?" He said, looking down at his clip board.

"I've been awake for hours, lad. Hardly had a lick eh sleep, just canny open my eyes wioot pukin and please lower the tone a little bit, mate. Makes my heed pound." He responded through a cloud of smoke.

The Doctor looked up from his board at him. "Sorry about that, how are you feeling though and are you sure it's the best decision to smoke in her?" He said looking round at everyone.

Yuri and Erin looked at each other, a bit embarrassed that they never gave it a thought.

"I'm sorry, Doc, but if am no able tae get up and go oot fur yin and I canny see, plus, the night we've had? I'm pretty sure ye'd be through several packs yerseln. Sorry again, but my head feels like an overly used anvil" He said, tapping the ash from his cig into his hand. Crushing it up and wiping it on his shirt. He turned his head towards Yuri and started to slowly open his eyes. He ripped himself around away from her and started puking into a bin that was at the side of the bed.

"Yep! Am no openin them any time soon! Seein fuckin quadrupole vision, mate!"

He spat down into the bin, slowly wiping his mouth and laying back in his bed. Slowly raising his fag to his mouth again.

"I'll let yous off with it this time, but please try not smoking in the ward from now on. It'll be a bit different for him, but no much and the fire alarms'll go off and these two will really be in trouble."

Said the Doctor.

"Sorry about that." said Yuri and Erin, putting out their half smoked Cigarettes.

"Here, Doc? Any idea how long it'll be before I can open my eyes again?"

The doctor looked through his clipboard. Pulling a face of amazement.

"It could be a couple days, son, but if I were you, I would more be grateful that my head didn't look like a pizza."

"Well that's minted... at least I've got a few beautiful voices tae sooth my mind in the mean time."

He said, turning his head towards the three girls sat and laying next to him.

Denise pulled a smile, while Yuri and Erin looked at each other, blushing a little.

The doctor smiled and laughed a little "Well, I'll leave you too it for the minute. I'll be round soon to give you a little something fro the pain again." He stepped over to Denise's bed, looking down at her clipboard this time. "And how are you feeling this morning, Miss Steiner?"

"I'm only seeing double now, but I still can't look around. My body still feels like a train wreck though. Not as bad as earlier but I think that's the meds, right now." She said, still staring at the ceiling.

"Well, that's not too bad then. I'll be round to give you something as well in a few hours. There isn't much I can do for the vision though, well, other than a sleeping mask but am not sure if that'll be enough." He said

"I'll pass on that for the minute, but thank you."

He nodded at the three of them, walking off back up the corridor.

They all sat in silence for a while, Komms' fag finishing and him throwing it in the bin next to him.

"Sorry about that, Yuri." Komms said after a little bit.

"Hmm? Sorry for what, Dear?" she replied, a little confused.

"I really wanted tae see ye the day, I hope that wee emptyin eh the the auld digestive system didn't make ye feel..."

She leaned in close and kissed him in the cheek "I took no offence, love. I'm just glad that the first thing you wanted to see was me, that alone makes me feel nice." she kissed him on the cheek again. Before sitting back up, placing a hand on his fore arm.

"Could I make a wee request eh ye, lass?"

"What's that?" she said, gripping his arm a little.

"Could ye sing a wee song? Lighten the mood wi the soothin voice eh yours."

She was taken back a little, blushing a little at the thought that he wanted to hear her voice that much. "W...What would I sing? I don't really know that may song..." She said, unsure of her abilities.

"Well... There were one song I mind ye singin that I loved. Ye mind that song I taught ye fur new years? Auld Lang Syne?"

She sat and thought for a little bit, "I can try for you, Dear... Please don't be offended if I get it wrong..."

"Even if ye sung every word wrong, lass. It wid still be perfect." He said, pulling a little smile.

She sat and thought of the words for a minute before starting up.

She sung in a mellow tone, something that could calm even the angriest of beasts.

"Should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to miiiiind, should old acquaintance be forgot in days of old lang syne... For old lang syne my dear, for old lang syne. We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for days of old lang syne... "

Erin sat there, amazed by the sombre tones that she was emitting. Denise lay there, her eyes growing heavy and drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Komms lay there, a big smile forming across his face. She massaged his forearm a little, continuing on with the song.

"We twa hea run aboot the breas and pou'd the gowans fine. But we wandered many a weary fit, since days of auld lang syne." Erin noticed how her voice changed slightly, while she got into it, adopting the more Scottish terms "and we twa hea piddle'd in the burn, from mornin sun til dine... but seas between us braid hea roared, since days of auld lang syne. For auld lang syne, me dear. Fur auld lang syne. We'll tak a cup'o kindness yet, fro days of auld lang syne. And surely ye'll be your pint stoup and surely i'll be mine and we'll take a cup'o kindness yet, fur days of auld lang syne. And theres a hand, my trusty frier and theres a hand'o thine and we'll tak a right gud wallie whaught fur auld lang syne. Fur auld lang syne me dear, fur auld lang syne. We'll tak a cup o kindness yet, fur days of auld lang syne..."

She finished her melody looking down at the floor, still holding his arm. She felt like she'd butchered the song.

He raised his had to take hers in his and once she'd replied in the gesture.

"Every word were spot on, lass and that's probably the most beautiful the most beautiful voice I could have ever imagined tae have heard recite that." He pulled her hand over to him, delivering a kiss to the back of it. Yuri tearing up a little, leaning in and hugging on to him, delivering her own kiss to his forehead.

She sat back down, looking at the now content man that lay before her.

"I'm sorry aboot that, girls. I just really needed that..." He said, turning his head towards Erin and Denise.

"That was one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard... and I think You put Denise to sleep..." Looking down at her, sleeping away peacefully.

Yuri looked round at her, feeling happy she could put her at peace for the minute. She then looked up at Erin and motioned for her to come sit round his bed. Erin stood up and walked round to the other side of his bed, taking a seat just along from the bin.

"Umm, Komms?" Yuri said, nervously.

"Aye, lass?" He said, still with a big smile across his face.

She looked up at Erin, who hesitantly nodded at her.

"Erin has... a little something she would like tot talk with us about... I'm not really sure how to put it, so I think it would be best for her to say it..."

He turned his head towards Erin, giving her a smile "What's up, lass? Is it about yesterday?"

"N...Not exactly Komms... Em... I'm not really sure of an easy way to put this without sounding weird, so I think it would be easiest just coming out and saying it straight..."

She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and sighing.

"A..After a bit of an awkward conversation with Yuri earlier... I have something I would like to say to you... I..I have... certain feelings for you Komms... but it's not just you, it's also towards Yuri..." She looked down at the bed. " after what yous have both done for me and how you have been treating me... I love you... Both of you. I want what the both of you have between each other but I want it with not just you or her but both of you... I want to be able to hold both of you as close as you do each other. I'm finding it hard to cope with at the minute... I don't know what to do or how to feel, so... I'm sorry if this is sudden or unexpected in any way..."

Komms' face changed to that of surprise, a bit different from how Yuri's expression changed but then again, she didn't just go straight up and Kiss him like she did Yuri.

They sat in silence for a minute or so, while Komms tried to turn his thoughts to words.

"I'll be honest, lass. I thought you had just turned tae like lassie. I've seen ye lookin at her, admirin her from across the room, watchin her while either her or the both of us have been readin, takin a peak at her rear end when she's bent over or even takin a wee gander while in the showers."

Yuri's face turned to a little look of shock and embarrassment, as did Erin's.

"I couldny blame ye like, I mean look at her, she's fuckin gorgeous, like. I didny expect tae hear ye say it were the twea en us... I'm sorry though, lass. I like ye, but I canny say I look at ye the saem way I dea Yuri. Sadly at the minute I canny look at either'en ye's but that's besides the point. I canny say how Yuri should act... I guess I wouldny mind that much? If ye get closer wi Yuri... I mean, I wid be a bit pissed off if she ended up droppin ees fur ye, like, But at the same time it wid be a bit weird, I mean I ken both eh ye's sleep together on occasion. That would all depend on her though. I canny say I would feel the most comfortable wi it like..." He raised his had up finding her hand on the bed rail and taking it in his.

"I'm here fur ye, lass. Same as she is, just I canny see a three way relationship workin oot that well in that regard, if the saem feelins arny shared between all'en us..."

Erin looked a bit relieved "I'm honestly just happy right now that You didn't start yelling, or the just start talking in a pissed of voice, given the circumstances. Thank you fro understanding though. I'm not sure how that would work either and that would be a bit weird in reality..."

"Yer a sweet lass, Erin, But I deh hink I could dea it... I'm sorry..." He gave her a hand a little squeeze, hoping to make her feel a bit better.

"I'm not sure how I'd feel about it either, Erin... I'll have to think about it more than I already have... but I don't think I could see it working..." said Yuri.

"I understand... Thank you for not being too weirded out about it..."

They both gave her a smile and both assured her that there weren't any malcontent over anything.

"I'm sorry, girls... but I hink I need tae try and get some rest... I've been here all night wi my eyes closed and I've got fuck aww sleep, like..."

"That's absolutely fine, Dear, You've been through a lot. We'll come back in a bit to see how you are."

He gave them both a reassuring smile and a little kiss on the cheek before they left, making Erin feel a bit better about herself.

They walked back along the path back to the barracks, wondering what their orders for the day would be. Erin glanced down at her watch, eyes splitting open wide and spinning her head to look at Yuri. It was 0710, muster started ten minutes ago. They sprinted up the pavement, getting up to the door and slowing themselves. They both took a breath, before turning the handle and stepping in.

Everyone stood in their ranks, Morris, walking up the ranks, checking everyone uniforms. He stopped when he heard the door close, cocking his head round and seeing the two of them standing there.

"And where in the fuck have you two been!?" He screamed across the hall.

"S...Sorry, Sir! We were at the infirmary and we lost track of time, Sir!" Erin stuttered.

Morris pointed to his office door. "Get your asses in that fucking office and don't come out till I fucking say so!" He screamed again.

They hurriedly jogged over and through the door. Stepping inside and taking the seats in front of his desk. They sat there, glancing at each other for a while before they heard Morris voice call for the morning dismissal. They heard his heavy boot steps nearing the door. The screaming and yelling that was to follow. The door opened and he walked in, round the desk and sitting in his sea, he removed his helmet, placing it on the desk.

"So, how are they doing? I haven't had a chance to go round and see them yet." He said in a calm and almost worried tone.

They both looked at each other before turning to look back at him.

"Y...You're not...Pissed off?..." Yuri seemed to struggle to say.

"Well of course I'm pissed off! You couldn't have waited until Muster was over? Or just stayed there at the infirmary? Or just about the course of action that happened last night?! I'm concerned about only having four out of six combat troops. Also the fact that the designated squad leader is out of action. Did you find how they were though? How long they might be kept?""

"Steiner's got a mid level concussion, as well as being battered and bruised. She's finding it hard to look around without puking but she should hopefully be fine within a couple of weeks. Medvedev though? The Doc said most people would be dead, but that he should be fairly okay within a month. He can't really open his eyes Without puking either." Reported Erin.

Yuri looked up at Erin, she somehow just went from being another nervous ninny to sounding so confident. She spaced out for a minute while the other two talked. Thinking about how long the two of them would be kept in medical. More so Komms than Denise.

"Delgraza? Dellllgraaazaaaa?" Said Morris, waving his hand out to her. "Yuri!?" He yelled, slamming his hand on the Desk, when she still didn't respond.

She shot up, sitting bolt up right, looking around at both Erin and Morris.

"Y.. , Sir!?" She yelped back.

"Please don't space out like that, Delgraza. So, your squad will be out of action for the next day or two, so use that time to make sure you kit is clean and functional. Figure out what kid needs replacing from last night and I'll get some requisition forms filled out." said Morris, staring right into her eyes.

"Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir!" she responded.

"Right, on your way then, I've got shit to do and so do you!"

"Yes, Sir!" They both replied, standing from their seats and marching out the door.

They walked past everyone in the hall, stepping into their barrack, closing the door behind them.

Erin took a seat on her bed, while Yuri took her jacket off, placing it in her locker. She glanced over at Erin, who was staring at the floor. She walked round and took a seat next to her, placing an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Erin..." she said quietly. Erin raised her head, looking round at her.

"I'm sorry I don't feel the same way as you... I know the feeling and it's not easy. I might have something to make you feel a bit better in the mean time, though."

Erin looked a little confused as she kept her gaze on Yuri, a giant ear to ear grin, working it's way across her face. She felt a little uneasy seeing Yuri look at her like that, never seeing her look that way before. Yuri then clamped her lips against Erin's, throwing herself on top of her, back onto the bed, sitting over her on all fours, an arm around her back and another massaging and playing with the hair on the back of her head.

After a second Yuri finally felt Erin realise what was happening, starting to curl her tongue in and around Yuri's. She felt Erin's hands slide down her back, getting lower she passed her belt and started to grab at her backside. Eventually sliding her soft hands into her trousers, feeling the silky smoothness of Yuri's cheeks. Yuri repaid her, sliding a hand down her side and round her thigh, slowly tickling her way up the inside of her thigh. She kept bringing her hand up further until her hand reached Erin's crotch. She started massaging between her legs. Hearing the moans through their clamped lips. Yuri pulled her face from hers, licking down the side of her face until she got down to her neck, to which she started sucking. She raised her fingers, pulling down the zip on the front of her trousers. Working her hand inside and past her underwear, feeling how smoothly shaven she was. She rubbed along the lips of her vagina, feeling how wet she was becoming, before sliding a finger inside and working her way around her inside. Erin gasped, starting to shake. Yuri's eyes shot open.

Erin 2 – 27

May 2nd 2264 Grother Military Academy

She felt the suction of Yuri's mouth subside from her neck, her fingers stopping. She opened her eyes and looking round at Yuri, she seen a look of terror across her face. She felt her rip her hands from her crotch as she flew to her feet. Sprinting over to and out the door of the barrack.

She sat there, still shaking for a moment, wondering what the hell just happened. She shakily placed her hand down and pulled up her zip before getting to her feet. She walked over to the door, hesitantly opening it and peering outside. There were several people around a table off to the right of the door to her barrack. She looked around for Yuri, not seeing her anywhere. She stepped out into the hall and stepped towards the table.

"E..Excuse me?" She stuttered to the squad sat at the table.

"Hey, what's up?" Beamed a girl who sat dealing out a deck of cards.

"D..Did you see a girl r..run out of one of the barracks anywhere?..."

"yeah, she was in a dead hurry. Seen her run into the shower rooms. Is she okay?" She said, pulling a look of concern over her face.

"Y..yeah... We just had a rough night last night. Think she might have had a nightmare."

The girl nodded understandingly before they said goodbye. She walked over into the shower rooms. Seeing the room empty but hearing sniffling and crying coming from inside.

"Yuri?" She called out softy, as she stepped further into the room. "H.. ? It's okay, I'm sorry for going along. Come out, please?" She said, looking through the shower stalls. She heard the crying getting louder, looking into one of the group stalls, she seen her sitting on the wet floor up against the divider wall.

"I'm so sorry, E...Erin..." She said through her sobs.

"I...I don't know what came over me... I...I'm..." She cut herself off with her tears.

Erin slowly walked towards her, sitting down next to her, feeling the water on the ground soak through her trousers. She put an arm around her, pulling her close in towards her.

"I j..just wanted to make you feel b..better... I..I didn't mean to go that far, I..I don't who what came over me!..." She said, throwing herself on Erin again, clutching herself too her, nesting herself into her neck. "Please forgive me! I won't do it again, I swear!" She felt her tears soak through her shirt.

She hugged Yuri back, holding her close. Feeling a sense of deja vu. "It's okay, Yuri... I loved it when it happened... I..I understand. Please stop crying, Hunnny... It's breaking my heart seeing you like this..." She could her her trying to stop, the sharp inhales between her teeth and her sniffles calming down her spasms.

She slowly pushed herself from her neck, finding it hard to look Erin in the eyes. "I just wanted to give you a kiss and lay back in bed for a while... I..I don't know what happened, I just lost control. I kinda just came around, realising I had my hand in your pants..." Erin tilted Yuri's head up to look at her, She leaned in and kissed her on the lips again, sliding a hand up the side of her face. Shef elt Yuri indulge herself in the act.

She pulled back after a while. Looking her up and down. "Lets head back through the barracks, have a little lie down." She said, pulling herself and Yuri to their feet.

She walked her through, a hand round her back, still cuddling into her. She got her to pull her trousers off before sitting on her bed. She bit her lip, seeing Yuri bend over, taking her trousers and boots off. They both crawled into bed, Erin holding Yuri to her chest. Feeling her nuzzle between them. She heard her start to snore after laying there for about twenty minutes or so, even then, Yuri still held on tight, Twisting her legs around Erin's. She shuddered a little, when she felt Yuri, slide her leg up between, sliding it across her crotch. She felt her underwear getting wet, trying to control herself. She managed to slip out from between her grasp. It took several minutes but she managed to wiggle herself free, without waking her. She slid from the bed, pulling up her trousers, and buttoning them up and tightening her belt. She soon regretted it, feeling her still soaking backside from the shower room. She ignored the feeling though and strapped on her boots and flung her jacket on, quietly walking out the door.

She walked up the path, back to the infirmary, stepping back inside fro the second time today. She waved at the receptionist as she made her way down to the ward. Finding Denise, still sleeping in her bed and unable to tell whether or not Komms was asleep or not. She took a seat in-between their beds, turning her seat toward Komms.

He turned his head towards her as she placed his hand in hers. "Is that you, Yuri? Is it just you?"

He asked, still with his eyes closed. "N..No, it's Erin... I needed to speak with you quickly..."

She said, a sense of unease in her voice.

"If this is about what we talked about earlier, lass. I haveny changed my mind, am still sorry, but I canny change how I feel aboot it." He said, sounding rather apologetic.

"N..No, it's not about how me and you feel about each other... It's about Yuri..." The anxiety in her voice building.

He raised his other hand, stopping her from saying anything ells."Before ye continue... I want ye tae ken something aboot her. She has this... Obsessive... thing aboot her. She blacks oot at times when she gets overly excited and she can do some pretty surreal hings, wioot even kennin it. So if she's done anyhin crass, please just deh hud it against her too much. I'm sure she might no have meant it..." He said, biting his lip after, fearing what she might have done.

"W..Well... We got back to the barracks... I sat down on my bunk and then Yuri sat next to me after she hung her jacket up." She paused for a moment, trying to put her memories to words.

"She put her arm around me, cause I was kinda staring blankly at the floor, not too sure what to do with myself. She said she had something that might make me feel a little better. She said this normally, like how she's spoke too me in the past, but when I looked up at her... She had this..."

Komms cut her off. "A giant grin across her puss?" he said, almost expectantly.

" ... She then grabbed my face and kissed me and threw us both back on the bed... I didn't know what was going on for a minute but I... Kinda just went with it. I place my h..hands down on her ... and then the pulled herself from my lips and started sucking on my neck..." She started tearing up, not because of how she or Yuri acted, but because of what Komms might do or think.

"She...She put her hands down my trousers and started...p..playing with me...I couldn't help myself, I was enjoying it so much... I'm so sorry Komms, I didn't mean to do it, please?"

he lifted his hand up. Trying to find her, finally doing so, placing a hand on her shoulder, then leading it up to her neck and then cupping the side of her face.

"What happened next? Did it go any further? It's okay, lass. I'm no mad or nothin, just a little surprised with her, really."

"W..Well, she pulled herself from me, with a look of shock on her face, before pulling her hand from me and running out the room into the showers... I got her to come back through and I left her sleeping in her bunk..."

"It's alright, I'm no throwin a hissy fit or fuck aw, lass. She has a bit eh a problem wi stuff like that, it's the same wi blood."

"Is that why she puked when we walked across those bodies?"

"Naw, lass. That was cause eh the noise it made and then the smell." He pulled up the sleeve on his gown."She get's like that when she sees blood sometimes. She's...Kinda intea that. I ken ye kent about some eh that before but maybe no how it actually is."

He stopped, pulling his sleeve back down. "I'm no mad wi either eh ye's. Though i'd wished ye'd filled it. " He said chuckling, before immediately regretting his decision. The jerking of his laughter making him nauseous.

"I'm still sorry though, Komms... I don't know how I can make it up to you, but I hope this can be a start." She pulls out an unopened pack of cigarettes from her jacket, opening it and pulling one of them out, placing it between his fingers. He pulled a grin as he slowly leans over towards her, placing the cigarette between his lips. She pulls out a lighter and sparks the flame to life. Engulfing the end of it to embers. He leans back into his bed, taking a draw and blowing the smoke up towards the ceiling.

She placed the pack and the lighter on his chest and leaned in, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"I..I think I need to go now, Komms. I'll come back along later, I'll tell... I'll tell Yuri you aren't mad or anything."

"Aye, just tell her I wish I could open my eyes and see the twea eh ye's, like a pair eh wee loveburds." He said, grinning away again, trying not to chuckle. "Tell her I'll have a chat wi her later if she wants, am no the most bothered aboot it, like. She wants tae experience the feelin eh another lass and gee ye the same sensation, I'm no gonnea deny her that. I'll tell ye one hing though."

He said, leaning up towards her again, pointing his finger. "Take her away fea ees or hurt her in anyway that she doesny like." He finished this, changing his expression from angry to humor.

"I'll catch ye in a bit then, dea ees a favour, get Yuri tae open my locker and bring a couple mare packs eh fags doon fur ees, aye? Pack isny gonnea last long sittin here. He said, trying not to chuckle.

She leaned in, giving him a hug and standing back up to go on her way.

"Thanks again, Komms. I'll see you soon."

She walked away, looking round, seeing Steiner still lying there, snoring every now and then as she slept. She exited the infirmary and started walking back to the barracks. She passed a group doing PT in the field next to her, in the blistering cold. All in full gear, well the full gear for their job. She watched them, thinking of how different things could have been if she never swapped over to combat. Different kit, different training, different every thing really.

She neared the barracks. The front door opened as someone stepped out, she seen Yuri through the open door, dragging her coat on as she walked towards the entrance. They both got to the door at the same time, opening it,Yuri jumped a bit in surprise.

"H..Hey! Where have you been? I was just coming to look for you..." She said, looking a bit fidgety.

"Lets go sit back down inside, I need to speak with you. It's nothing bad, I'd just like to speak about a couple of things." She said, trying not to cause to much anxiety in Yuri.

She agreed and they walked back towards their barrack. "I think I need to go for a shower... I got a bit wet on the floor earlier in the shower room and from... well, you know." Erin asked.

"Yeah, I think I could probably do with another one, after earlier."

They both started to undress, going down to their skivvies, grabbing a towel from their lockers and heading back through the hall to the showers. When they first came, everyone was so paranoid about people seeing each other, not fully dressed, but when you shower with sometimes your whole squad on a daily basis, ye learn not to care. No one even cared or really looked at them strange as they walked through the hall, though they did get a couple of glances, looking them up and down, but nothing out of the ordinary.

They stepped into the showers, looking about to make sure no one ells was in there. The took the remainder of their kit off, placing it to the side with their cleans stuff and stepped into one of the cubicles.

She turned the tap, releasing the water over herself, she let out a sigh as she ran the soap through her hair, scrubbing it through. "So you said you wanted to talk?..." Said Yuri, nervously as she turned another shower on.

"Yeah... I went and spoke with Komms while you were asleep..." She said, looking round at Yuri who was facing away from her. Looking up and down her back, as a couple of the scars but just how smooth her skin looked. Yuri turned round towards her, exposing everything in front of her.

She looked scared, fearing what Komms had to say. Hoping this didn't mean anything to their relationship. "He told me to say, that he wasn't mad... He's a bit surprised if anything." She started to a laugh a bit "He..He said if it happens again, fucking film it." She heard Yuri sigh and giggle a bit. "Did he say anything ells?" She turned round towards her, stepping towards Yuri. She wrapped her arms around her, feeling their skin touch.

She pulled a smile as she placed her head along side hers " He said he wasn't really too bothered, that if you wanted to experience what it felt like, being with another girl. That is your decision. So he's happy with you having those kind of experiences, as long as he's not being full on cucked or as long as I'm not stealing you from him. I mean I get that, who doesn't want to see their girlfriend in bed with another girl..." She said peering round at her face, a small naughty smile growing across her face. She reached her hands down taking hold of Erin's, bringing them up and placing them over her breasts. Erin cupped her hands over them, then squeezing them. She reached her hands up, taking some of the soap from her hair, spreading it over her chest. She kissed Yuri on the cheek, Yuri turned her head to her, clipping their lips together again. She spun round in Erin's arms, placing her hands round on her back. They felt so sooth, like silk. She released her face from her, and slid down her front, crouching down to he waist. Erin gasped as she felt her kiss her clit, turning from just a couple of kisses to a French kiss. Her legs split slightly, as she massaged the area with her mouth. Erin grabbed her own breast, pulling at her nipple, giving it a little twist.

Yuri reached round, grabbing her by her buttocks, gripping them, feeling the contours of her body. She pulled back, looking up at her, a large grin forming across her face. She shot up to her feet grabbing her face and sticking her tongue in her mouth, taking a step around her side and sliding a hand down to her vagina again, inserting a couple of fingers, she yet again started massaging her insides. Rubbing a hand down her side down towards her backside. She slid her middle finger between her cheeks and massaging her ass before pushing it inside. She let out a load moan, opening her eyes and trying to control herself, hoping no one heard them. She pulled her fingers from her front, bringing them in front of her and slipping them in her mouth. Letting out a moan of pleasure.

Erin grabbed her by the waist and back and spun them round, sending both of them sliding to the floor. Letting out a little yelp as Yuri's finger spun then flew from her rear end. She slid across the floor, rolling in between Yuri's legs. She spun her round onto her front, pulling back on her so that her arse was in the air. She seen her target and thrust her face between Yuri's cheeks, licking and sucking on her ass-hole, before wiggling her tongue inside then pulling it out, repeatedly.

Yuri moaned on the floor, riggling about with pleasure. She had her hands down between her legs, massaging herself and pressing a couple of fingers inside. Erin slipped her tongue from her arse and spun herself round, placing her legs between Yuri, She then started grinding against her, both of them moaning and groaning in the process. They pulled each other up and began kissing each other while continuing to grind on each other.

They sped up, wiggling between each other, faster and faster until they both gripped onto each other, both pulling in a large gasp as they felt that special sensation between the two of them. They kept going, going as fast as they could. Erin shoved her fingers down between then, rubbing them both up and down as fast as she could. Yuri leaned back, her eyes opening wide with her jaw dropped. They both stopped and started shaking vigorously. Erin fell back flat on the floor,soon hearing the thump of Yuri following in suit.

The handle of the door turned before being pushed open, a boy and girl walking in. Noticing the showers going but no one standing there, they walked up to their cubicle, both freezing when they cleared the opening. Looking down at the two girls laying between each other and how heavy they were panting. They spun on the spot and started walking towards the door. The door clicking as they left, Erin sat up, crawling round to be face to face with Yuri.

"How...How did y... you find that?..." She said between her panting.

Yuri looked at her, grabbing her face and kissing her again, before falling back onto the floor.

"I...i think we should do this again some time..." She blurted.

Erin giggled as she played with Yuri's breasts. She eventually started to get to her feet, after she finally regained her breath. She held a hand down to Yuri, pulling her up to her feet. She grabbed her again, grabbing her ass and sticking her tongue back in her mouth. She pulled back a second later. "Let's do this again at some point, you know, as long as Komms is alright with it..."

Erin grinned at her, stepping back under the shower and giving herself a quick wash over before grabbing her towel and drying herself off. She pulled her pants on, sliding a vest over her top half. She turned round to see Yuri turning her shower off and reaching for her towel. She stepped out and Erin grabbed one of her breasts "These things are weapons, Yuri... I fucking love them!"

She giggled "You aren't the only one she said, pulling a pair of pants on. Clipping her bra and and sliding a vest over the top. The both beamed at each other as they walked for the door, they walked through, seeing the couple that came in previously, sitting at a table. Erin smiled at the two as they walked past, winking at them. They entered the barrack, sliding into Yuri's bed, they settled down fro a little nap, both of them feeling exhausted.

Komms 13 – 28

May 2nd 2264 Grother Military academy

He lay in his bed, the intense ringing in his ears, stopping him from sleeping. He reached out to his side, looking for the packet of cigarettes that Erin left him. He eventually found them, placing one in his mouth and finding the lighter, sparked it to life. He took another draw, listening to everything going on around him that he could focus on. He could hear faint screams coming from another ward, further up, but nothing much ells than the occasional click of footsteps, either that or a doctor or nurse speaking with a patient.

"Denise, Ye awake, lass?" He asked, turning his head towards her bed. The silence coming from her, nearly drowned out the ringing. He sighed as he turned back away from her. Taking another draw.

He heard footsteps coming towards him, down the ward. He heard them stop at the end of his bed, the rustling of papers on a board following it.

"If yer wantin a word, Doc, I'm no sleepin." He said to the unknown person at the bottom of the bed, before he took another puff of his cig.

He heard the gasp of a female voice at the bottom of the bed. "I..I'm sorry, I'm only a nurse, I'm going to be on the evening shift so I was just wanting to check who was in today." Said the woman, nervously.

"It's cool, lass. Here, any chance eh getting somethin tae help ees sleep? I've no had any since I cracked my heed yesterday."

"I'm not to sure, with the medication you're on, it might not mix well. I'll have a word with a doctor and see what he says. Are you sure you should be smoking in her, though?" said the nurse, noticing the cigarette in his hand.

"I telt the Doc already, lass. I canny get up tae go oot fur yin and I canny see, so he's given ees a pass, this time." He rolled the cig between his fingers, loosening up the tobacco inside it.

"I see, it doesn't say there's any damage to your eyes here, can you tell me how you can't see?"

She asked while he sucked down the smoke of the fag again. He let out a long exhale before he spoke again.

"We went in tae a cave after a member eh oor squad who was snatched fea the back eh oot truck. Foond her, I slapped my helmet on her cause her were smashed tae fuck." He pointed his thumb over to Denise who was still laying there sleeping. "She's the lucky lady who somehow didny get ripped tae shreds. She only got torn up a little bit, as ye can see. Now they started firing their guns. In a cave, while I didny have any ear protection. My ear drum burst and then when the adrenalin kicked in, I bolted wi her after I picked her up again and then the floor collapsed and am sure I smacked my head off eh every fuckin edge, rock and stone on the way doon. So now, every time I open my eyes, am seein 8 times and it makes ees puke. Infact, who knows its been a good few hours now, I'll gee it a bash and see wit happens." He said this and taking a deap breath, he slowly opened his eye's, everything was blurry and it started making him dizzy.

He could see the figure of the nurse in front of him looking at him as he slowly looked around.

"I..Is it any better?..." She said, seeing his head wobbling a bit.

He gagged a bit in his throat, looking around he could make out the different colours of the room but he couldn't see any definitive lines that he could before.

"I hink am seeing singular..." he said, pulling himself over towards the bin at the side of his bed.

"B..but everyhins blurry as fuck and it's like the rooms spinin..." He lurched over the bed rail, emptying the remainders of his stomach contents into the bin. He heard Denise jerk awake at the sound of Komms throwing up. The nurse looked over at her and how her expression changed to that of shock, to that of nausea, as the colour faded from her face and she grabbed the basin next to her, following in the footsteps of Komms.

The nurse looked between the two of them, trying to think of the best course of action. She looked through Denise's folder as well. Mild concussion, lacerations, recovering from shock. Then back again through Komms', Sever concussion, ruptured eardrum, cracked ribs, tinnitus.

"Ummm, nurse?..." whimpered Denise. "This might not be the best time to ask, but... Can I get a hand going to the toilet, please?..." looking down into the half filled basin that she cradled in her arms.

"Are, you needing a one, or a two?" She asked, nervously.

"Umm, a two and I think it's urgent..." She said, her eyes opening wide and her eye brows dropping.

"Could I get a hand after, please?..." groaned Komms, "I'm only needin a one, so it's no as urgent.

The nurse looked through his clip board again and then through hers.

"If it's just a one, you're okay to just go as you are, you've got a bag connected and Denise?" She said, looking at the board. "If you can lay back for a second, You've got a bag that I'll need to disconnect..."

Komms' face turned to that of relief, as he let his bladder empty, while the nurse moved Denise's basin aside, pushing her covers aside and lifting her gown and unstrapping a set of underwear that connected to a urine bag. She pulled her gown back down, making sure, no one saw her exposed for that short time. She then unfolded a wheel chair and helped her stand up, before sitting down in the chair. She hurriedly wheeled her off down the ward and through a door to an assisted toilet.

Komms lay back in his bed with his eyes closed again, feeling the relief of the release he just had. He realised he'd dropped his cig somewhere, most likely the bin he'd used for puking in. His head pounded, brought on by the force he put into puking. He placed a couple of fingers on each temple, massaging them in a circle.

He eventually heard the nurse wheeling Denise back down the ward. Helping her back into her bed and re strapping her tube. She covered her back up, pulling her covers back over her.

"You feeling okay? Or at least a bit better?" said the nurse to Denise. "A..A bit... just feeling sick..." she replied.

"Just try and get some more rest for now." He heard her walking round the side of his bed, pulling the bin away up the corridor, then the re-emerging footsteps of her bringing it back down and placing it back where it was. "Are you feeling any Better... " She paused for a second, the tapping of the clip board being pulled from the bed "Uh, Komms?"

"Still feelin like shite, lass. My heeds poundin, like. Could you get ees a drink eh water, please?"

He groaned, still massaging his temples.

She gave him a pat on the leg before toddling off, coming back not much later. He heard the sound of a jug and a glass being put on the table next to his bed, the same happening next to Denise. She picked up his glass, taking his hand and placing the glass in his grasp, guiding his hand to his mouth. He downed the whole glass, feeling his throat soak up some of the water, the parched feeling starting to leave him.

"If you need anything ells, just call out for me or another nurse." She said in a warm tone. The sound of her footsteps clacking back up the ward.

"Here, Denise?" Komms said, finding the table in the darkness and placing his glass back.

"Y..Yeah?" she replied, exhaustedly. "How ye hudin up? Ye were quite banged up before everyhing went black, last night." He heard her slowly shuffling herself into a comfy position.

"Better than I could be, guess that's thanks to the meds though. H..How about you? You're the one that just about caved your head in and blew an ear out."

"ehhhhhh, I'm feelin like shite, lass. Worth it though, no leavin someone behind like they tried getting us tae."

"What?... They wanted to leave me?" her voice shaking a bit.

"Ayep, we could have got you before you got dragged intae that cave, but naw. They grabbed me and Yuri. We tried jumping out the back as soon as yer boots cleared the door. They grabbed us by the arms, I bashed them off and flung myseln oot the door, followed by Yuri, I hink Erin then Mac and Gaz together. Followed the blood trail and founf you, sitting all tuckered oot before ye shoved a gun tae my throat. Still makes ees smile"

"S.. about that... I wasn't sure who... or what it was that was shacking me..."

"Deh worry, lass. Most other cunts probubly would eh pulled the trigger, so yer cool."

He found the cigarettes again, sparking one up when he finally found the lighter.

"You wantin yin?" he asked, holding the light fag up to her.

"Fuck it, I might as well, just about died so I might as well celebrate."

She reached her hand out, finding his wrist and feeling her hand up towards his, finally finding the light cigarette, placing it in her mouth and taking a drag. He slipped another one in the corner of his mouth, lighting that up as well.

"H..Hey, Komms?" she said, blowing a lung full of smoke out.

"Aye, lass?" he replied, doing the same.

"Thanks for not leaving me..."

He turned towards her, pulling a smile "Just deain my job, lass. It's the otheres ye aught tae thank though, Cause am no the only yin that jumped oot that truck,"

"O..One other thing, Komms... Sorry for wetting myself that second time..."

He let out a restrained chuckle "Yer no the only yin who ended up pissin themselves, lass. It just would eh been more fittin if ye had done it before I picked ye up."

He leaned back into the bed, facing the ceiling again.

"I need a shower."

"You're not the only one..."

They both let out a small laugh, settling back in.

"Here, we never really did speak that much before? I ken we've been in the same squad fur a few months now, but we never really got acquainted past the last name fur most eh it."

Denise stayed silent for a moment, He guessed she was just thinking of what to say, guessing it might be best for him to start off,

"Well, ye ken my name, I'm originally fea Ephira, moved aboot the place most eh my life, went to school fur a year in Jacinto before I came back when I were 14. I've been tae Ephira, Grother, New Ephira, Ilima, Anchorage, Bretslava and a few other places. I guess ye could say I was a loner, kinda refused tae make close friends or anythin, kenin I could be shipped off tae a different school wi in a couple months, if no weeks. Hung aboot a lot wi the auld man and helped him out every now and then wi his work, getting a sneek peak at a lot eh guns and shit. Rifles, machine guns, shotguns. Hell I've even been in one eh them fuckin ravens, now those hings are sweet like..."

He stopped, feeling the air getting tense.

"I...Well... I'm not sure how to say..."

Komms started to feel sick with himself. "I'm sorry, lass. I didny mean tae-"

"No... You told me, it's only fair I repay the gesture... I... I was born in Jacinto, I'd always been there. I'd never left Jacinto before we went to Ephira. Growing up, my parents were strict, very strict. My dad used to smack us on the mere sight of anything being out of line, he scolded us verbally, he treated us like shit, unless we were on the ball. Like little angels. My mother never laid a hand on us, she just had to work a lot and when she got home, she'd open a bottle before leaping on my dad and going at it, wherever. Living room, kitchen, hallway, stairs. It wasn't the best place for kids growing up... I signed for combat cause it was either the best paying out of the lot, or it was the quickest way to being killed..." The air between them grew stale, everything seemed to go silent.

"I,,I'm sorry I asked... But I would like to know... Would you... rather we left you?..."

He said, starting to feel cold, even under the heating and blankets.

He heard her sigh. "No... I'm glad you's came for me, it told me something I desperately needed to hear. I'm not alone... There are people here who care. I think you said it best, We've hardly spoke to each other, over giving orders and responses. I remember the looks we gave you and Yuri when you started, seeing the scars, the blood, the bandages and the emotion she showed when everyone stared. Being apart of the staring eyes and how I felt afterwards. I feel that's how people would have looked at me, had they seen where I came from. Yet again though, no, I wouldn't have preferred you to have left me. I think I felt differently when I was being dragged away, but hardly speaking or seeming to give each other the benefit of the doubt or a second thought... But you were willing to risk your life for me... someone you didn't know, or even have to care about... Thank you Komms, you let me know there are people who care..."

Komms picked up the lighter and fags, fumbling around to put them on the table. He pushed down the rail on the bed, he shakily pushed himself to the side of the bed, setting his feet on the ground.

He heard Denise look round towards him, trying to pull herself up a bit. He stood up, using the table between the beds for stability. He placed himself over the bed rail above her.

"Komms?... A..A..are you-" she stopped as he reached down towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'd gee ye a hug, but that might be a bit mare eh a challenge the now. Just mind that everyone in the squad is here fur ye, lass. Me, Yuri, Erin, Gaz and Mac. Admittedly I'm startin tae feel I need tae have this chat wi him anaw, but that can wait fur the minute."

He squeezed her shoulder a little, feeling her hand slid up to his and grip it slightly before they both let go. He stumbled, falling back onto the bed. He sat there for a moment, before leaning forward, hands on his knees, letting out a long sigh.

He reached to the table, grabbing the cigarettes again, opening the pack and tapping tow of them out so they tuck out the pack, he held the pack out in front of him, feeling the pack jolt slightly as she took one from it. He took one himself, lighting it up, then holding the lighter out to her. Hearing her spark it a couple times, before she put it on the table between them.

"You okay, big man?" She said, warmly.

He slowly shook his head, clenching his teeth and gripping his stomach. "But it's worth it as long as it keeps ye kickin..."

they sat there in silence, feeling the smoke filled air to lighten. The sound of talking coming from down the ward, perked up his ears over the ringing. He could hear the nurse talking with someone, or maybe a couple of people. He heard footsteps coming down the ward, the steps quickening as they got closer.

"Komms! You shouldn't be up! You should be resting, you're going to make yourself feel worse!"

Came the voice of the nurse who they spoke with earlier.

He sighed, "I've noticed. I was just wanting to stretch me legs a little. I'll lie back down in a minute..."

He felt someone sit down on the bed next to him and the warmth as an arm crossed his back.

"And what are you doing up at this hour?" Yuri's soft voice filled his ear, calming the sound of the ringing, almost making it disappear.

"Being an idiot." He said, leaning in towards her.

"I can see that, you big eedjit." He pulled a smile hearing her say that.

"Yer takin tae much after ees, doll." leaning his head against hers.

"And how are you, little miss runaway?" she jokingly asked Denise.

"I'm doing better, I can look about without puking now, so that's an improvement."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, before retracting her arm from him and standing up, taking a step forward towards Denise's bed. He heard rustling, guessing she'd leaned in and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay. I know we still don't really know each other that well, but I'm glad you're doing well, given the circumstances." She said with almost a motherly tone.

She sat back down next to him, leaning back up against him. He shakily raised an arm, wrapping it around her shoulders, pulling her tight against him for a second.

"Guys... Thank you... all of you. I wasn't in the best of minds before I got dragged off but I know where I belong now. Thank you... So much..." He could hear her voice start to break a bit, a sniffle jolting out after a second. "I just never knew there was any...anyone who actually cared..."

He could her her start to sob. "Shhhh, it's okay... We're here for you, if there's anything you want to talk about, don't fret to say." Came Erin's voice from the other side of Denise's bed.

He heard her start to panic as the crying got a little more intense, hearing her hands slap against the side of her basin, and bring back up the water she drank earlier. "Maybe crying... isn't the best thing, at the... minute..." She joked, as she gagged, trying to calm herself.

He started feeling queasy himself, finding it hard to stay sitting up.

Komms 15 – 29

May 5th 2264 Grother Military Academy

He'd waved Denise good bye that morning, being seen fit enough to be discharged from the infirmary. She couldn't very well do the physical aspects of training but she was fine for light tasks and any paper/tactics work they had.

Yuri told him she'd be back after their training had finished fro the day, so he had nothing ells to do but lay in his bed and wait. He'd still not been able to sleep much over the past few days. The headaches and ringing making it seem impossible. He asked over and over again for something to help him sleep but the doctors kept saying the same thing. That the medication he was on wouldn't mix very well with anything they could knock him out with. He'd told them he'd take the pain of not having painkillers, as long as he could sleep. They still relented, leaving him nothing but the agonising boredom and ball ache of laying there doing nothing. He could kind of open his eyes and look around, but it was still blurry, enough so that it still made him queasy, so he stuck with darkness. He couldn't even read a book, just twiddle his thumbs and have a smoke.

He heard the steps of a nurse or doctor passing his bed, he raised a hand up and asked for them to come over. He heard them walk over to the side of the bed.

"Can ye tell ees wit time it is, pal?" He asked, facing the ceiling.

He heard them rustle their sleeve up. "twenty past two." said a gruff voice. It didn't sound like any of the doctors he knew working on his ward.

"Cheers." He said, giving the man a thumbs up. He heard a grunt as the man walked away.

Must just be visiting someone. Twenty past two? Fucksake, he thought, still got fucking hours before Yuri or anyone ells gets off training. He slowly rolled onto his side, bunching the covers and trying to sleep again. He laid there for a couple hours. Just trying not to think and doing his best not to focus on the ringing. A piercing tone that split through his head, pissing him off more and more by the second.

He reached out to the table next to his bed, finding the glass of water that sat there and bringing it to his mouth. He tilted his head back as he drank, finally finishing the last drop from the glass. He pushed himself up, sitting at the top of the bed. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the room around him for the first time since the early morning. His stomach started to turn as he looked about, he decided to ignore it the best he could, just looking for something to make a change from the blackness and boredom.

He blinked a few times, getting his eyes used to the light again.

"Is that you feeling better now, Mr Medvedev?" asked a nurse walking down towards him. He could make out a smile on her face, but he couldn't completely make out her features.

"I..I'm no tae sure,...lass... Just tryin tae find somethin... tae dae..." He said, grasping his stomach, doing his best not to throw up. She sat down in the chair next to him, and looked up at him.

"Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" She said raising her hand.

"Uhhhhh" He took a second, trying to focus his eyes on her hand. "T...Three?" He said. He looked past her hand and at her face, trying to look into her eyes.

"Lass, I canny even make oot yer face, I couldny even tell ye wit colour yer eyes were." He slowly shifted his vision to look at the bulge his feet made through the covers.

"Are you still feeling sick, looking around?" asking him, while she wrote some notes down on a note pad.

"Ayep... I downed a glass eh water before this, just so I had somethin tae come up if it went badly. Am really wantin tae spew my load, but I'm just tired eh the fuckin blackness..."

He looked blankly at the covers, the colour draining from his skin the longer he kept his eyes open. "Got the time on ye?" He asked,pointing his head round a bit. She glanced down at her watch, looking back up at him "about quarter to five." He nodded slightly, blinking a bit then sighing.

"I'm sorry tae ask again, lass, but can you please try and get the docs tae give ees something tae sleep the night. No even the now, another night sat here hearin every cunt snorin away while my head is constantly ringin is gonnea send ees mental. Cause am just gonnea try and cave my head in again just fur five or ten minutes eh it..." He felt her place a hand on his shoulder as she stood up, he looked round, looking into the dark fuzzy blobs that were her eyes.

"I'll speak with the doctor again, but I can't make any promises... I'll let you know what he says when we bring dinner down." She stood up straight, and took a few steps towards the end of the bed.

"What is fur dinner the night, nurse?" He asked, his head slowly circling.

"I think it might be soup and stew tonight. Do you think you can stomach eating today?"

"I'll gee it a bash, if I deh drop it oer myseln." He thought he seen the outline of a smile on her face as she walked away. He reached out to the table, grabbing the cigarettes again. He pushed his pillows up against the way, leaning up against it. He light his cig, looking around, feeling his eyes sting from the lack of sleep.

He'd spaced out for a bit, staring at the bottom of his bed, only coming around when the nurse came up to his bed with his dinner. Clearing a spot on the table and placing the tray on it. He jumped a little when she placed her hand on his shoulder, hazily turning to look at her, she said.

"The soup is on the left, stew on the right. There's some bread in the middle as well."

She leaned in closer, the outline of a smile crossing her face. "I had a word with the doctors again, they said they can give you something around ten clock or so, but we can't give you any medication until tomorrow in that case. So you might feel a lot of pain in a couple of hours." She said this, the outline of her smile leaving her.

"Yer a god send, lass. I'll see ye in a wee bit." He smiled at her, as she stood back up. He smelled the soup and stew next to him, he hadn't eaten since before they took the truck, part of his rations. He leaned over, picking up the tray with a hand, placing it on his lap. He took hold of a piece of bread, tearing it in half and dunking a piece in the soup. He pulled it out and blew on it, cooling it down before he eat it. Ham and veg soup, lightly salted with a hint of bacon. His stomach didn't curdle for once. He continued eating, remembering tales of a couple travellers from when he was younger. Being told that the rest of the US didn't even know what a pig was, let alone bacon. Even then, they didn't have normal cows either, big mutated versions with two heads, he couldn't remember what they'd called it, but he guessed it wouldn't taste as good as the real deal. Lucky they stored a lot of animals in some of the agricultural bunkers. Seeds, veg, fruit and animals. A lot of the produce had been frozen, somehow lasting long enough to be put to use. His grandad had told him of how tough it was at some points, having to sacrifice some of their own food so the animals didn't die.

But still, a life without bacon? He almost shuddered at the thought, or chicken? That's a life he could go without. He polished of the bowl with a scrap of bread, moving over to the stew. Digging in with the spoon, meat and potato. Again, lightly salted, could've done with more pepper, but hey, it's a hospital, not even that, it's a military infirmary, he could've been on rations.

He covered the top of the stew bowl with the plate the bread was on, keeping some for later, didn't want to over do it, would've just been a waste of food. He picked up the cigarette he'd been smoking before he spaced out, re lighting it.

"Was that good, son?" came a familiar voice. He looked over at the figure that stood just past his bed. He squinted at the figure, a blurred outline of a man in armour.

"Morris?" he asked, still squinting.

The man laughed, taking a step forward, pulling up the chair from under the table and placing himself upon it. "That's what you get for not wearing your helmet. How you feeling?"

He said, leaning back in the chair.

"Like shite, sir. No slept in three days and I can still hardly see. At least I can open my eyes wioot pukin now."

"You can leave the Sir shite for now, son. That was a damn fine job you done, getting in there and getting everyone out without loosing anyone. There's CO's I know that couldn't even do that."

He said, pulling something shiny from his belt. Unscrewing the cap, he guessed it was his hip flask. Morris held it over to him, offering him a drink. He shakily took it from him, tipping back a sip or two from it before handing it back over. The burn of the scotch eliminating any residing taste from him food.

"Your squad said you were fairing better than you could be, thought I'd come and see for myself, from what they said, it sounded like you're head should've looked like bolognaise. How's the ear?"

He raised a hinger, pointing to his right ear "Canny hear shite fea it the now, like. Doc said I should have at least some of my hearin back within a few weeks to a month in that ear. The other yins ringin like fuck, part eh the reason I've no slept. They said their cuttin my meds for the night so they can gee ees something come ten. So I'm just waitin tae feel like proper shite until then."

He said sitting back into the wall, slouching over and taking a draw of his fag.

"I just wanted to see how you were, I've got some paperwork to do. You're squad are having their dinner at the minute, so expect at least some one soon." He stood up from her chair, leaning forward, placing a small card box on his lap. "Get whoever comes down to see you to open that for you, they can read the contents out. I'll come back and see you when you're feeling a bit better, son. If you can keep up what you've shown you're capable of, you'll make it far."

He gave him a salute, Komms drunkenly returning it. He marched off up the ward and out the end. Komms looked at the small box, picking it up and giving it a little shake, hearing a little rattle come from inside. He placed it on the side table and returning to his fag.

About a half hour later, He seen someone coming down the ward and look towards him as they walked down. He peered at them over the top of his fag, Noticing the blurry outline of the woman's figure, he pulled a smile at her, realising it was Yuri.

"I see you can see again, then?" She said, he thought she was beaming at him.

"Och, well I canny make oot a thing, Doll, but I'm no aboot tae spew." he said, as she sat in the same chair Morris did. He heard her sniff around, "Is that whisky I smell."

He laughed a little"Aye, Morris came doon tae say hi, he dropped ees somethin off as well" He said pointing to the small card box that sat on the table.

"He said I should get whoever visits to open it fur ees, since it's got writing and I wulny be able tae read it."

Yuri reached for the small box, giving it the same shake he did. She pulled the lid from it, a small piece of paper flipping up and out the top. He seen her pull it out and unfold it.

"I tried to get slightly more decorated awards for your actions, sadly since your actions took place in training and not against an external enemy of our nation.

Regards Sergeant Dornan Morris."

She looked up at him after reading it out. Placing the note on the bed, pulling a second note from the box, to which she read aloud.

"Private, or should I now say Corporal [Redacted] Medvedev.

I hope this finds you well enough to be issued this accordingly. Due to the wounds you have received in the line of combat during your training and the circumstances that have caused said wounds, You are here by awarded the Purple Rimmed Gear. It was requested that you were to given the Purple Gear, but due to the circumstances, that we were unauthorised to do so.

Regards Colonel Jameson Peirce"

She reached down into the box, pulling from it a medal, he could make out a black ribbon at the top, with a silver cog hanging from it. He couldn't make out any other colours on it, but took it from Yuri's hand when she held it over to him.

"Wait there's more!" She said, reaching back down into the box, pulling another note.

"Corporal [Redacted] Medvedev.

For your actions of valour and courage in the face of overwhelming odds in the face of a domestic danger and threat to life, you are here by being awarded the bronze COG, in recognition of your actions and determination, that went past disobeying orders to rescue and bring home your fellow soldier safe. I hope this reaches you well and may you return to service to continue doing us proud.

Regards Colonel Jameson Peirce"

He looked at the bottom of his bed in amazement. He shook his head slightly.

"I just done my job... I wasny expectin this." He felt Yuri put her hand on his leg. Looking up he seen the blurred outline of her face pulling a smile. He looked at her blankly, not being able to actually see her was tearing at his heart. He could see a blob that was her mouth and two smaller blobs making her eyes, he couldn't see where her hair ended and her chin fazed in with her neck. His eyes started to water, wishing he could just make out the features of her face.

He placed a hand on hers " You have no idea how much it hurts right now..."

He seen what looked like a smile fade from her face, she tried to say something but her cut her off.

"I couldn't gee a damn about how I'm feelin physically right now. Some stomach churning and headaches and a bit eh chest pain, I can deal wi... The fact that I canny even make out how you look right now... I... I just want to see you..."

Without speaking, she picked up his medals and notes, folding them up and placing them back in the box. Placing it on the table. She pushed down the bed rail, lifting the covers and sliding up next to him, before covering herself up and sliding an arm across his belly. He felt his whole self start to warm up. He presence making the ringing almost start to fade.

She started to sing a song, her voice easing the pain that grew in his head. Each word sounded like heaven, a miracle from the gods. She ran her finger in a circle on his chest, while she sung, leading her finger up his neck and cupping the side of his face, feeling his stubble scrape against her hand.

"Even if you can't see how much I love you... You can still feel how much I love you..." She said as she finished singing, curling up next to him.

Komms 16 – 30

March 4th 2271 Outskirts of Ilima City Ruins

He lay on the floor of the cell, Yuri and Erin trying their best to clean the stump of his leg. He ground his teeth through the the rag he held between them. Smashing his fist off the ground as they poured the last of the whisky from his hip flask over the exposed flesh.

They wrapped the remnants of his shirt around it, tying it tight. He groaned in pain as he shuddered.

"I ken ye like it rough, lass, but fuck me yer goin fur a high score this time, ain't ye?!" He joked, as he dropped the pressure between his jaw.

Yuri looked at him, the colour draining from her face. She crawled up next to his head, clutching her gut, caressing his forehead as he shook. Erin shuffled back, sitting against the wall with her arms crossed around her knees. She looked blankly at the wall ahead of her, her uniform covered in blood and dirt.

They all jumped as the sound of rattling came along the cells. Komms pulling himself up, leaning against the bench on the wall. A man in a balaclava and bloodied fatigues appeared through the bars, dragging a baton along them. He stopped for a moment, admiring the three ladies that occupied the cell. His eyes widening with excitement. He reached down to his crotch, fixing his zip while looking at them. He look each of them over in detail, leaning a bit closer to the bars as he done so. "Some of the most beautiful women in the wastes come from the COG... I never thought I'd get the chance to see one, let alone own one." He snarled, groping his crotch as studied them. I bet you's look so much better in rags, covered in cum and blood, don't you?" he said, his eyes following the curves of Erin's legs. His attention turned to Yuri, who sat clutching her stomach, a piece of shrapnel embedded inside. "His eyes widened even further. "I've never seen tits that big before! I bet I can make you squeal like a fucking pig while I'm playing with those, eh?"

Denise sat at the back of the cell, cowering behind Yuri. "Don't think I can't see you back there little miss cock sucker! By the time we're finished with you, you're going to be begging for us to go back to you natural holes after we make a few ourselves!"

Komms glared at him, his face twitching. "Oh we aren't going to forget about you, good Sir! You're going to be burning at the stake watching us give them a servicing! Your other limbs roasting on a separate fire for these fine damsels to feast on afterwards!" He cackled, nocking his baton against the bars.

"You dare even look at these lassies again and am gonnea rip yer baws oot yer arse..." He rasped, while he pushed himself to his foot. "Oh looky here! We have Stumpy Mcstumperson making threats!" He turned his head back down the way he came and called down it "Boys! We have ourself a play toy for the meantime before we get to indulge ourselves on these tasty little morsels!"

The sound of footsteps began echoing down the hallway, three more men in fatigues and combat armour appeared at his back. "Get this big dick motherfucker out here, I'm feeling another round of games coming up!"

The man pulled a set of keys from his belt, looking through them and singling one out, before placing it in the cell door and swinging it open. One of the men stepped in, causing the three women to jump to their feet, ready to start swinging. "Oh we have some feisty ones her! I love a good rough'n tumble, but sadly for the minute we only have time for your bitch here..." He said sympathetically, while the other two men at his sides pointed their rifles in at them. Komms hoped forward, sticking an arm out in front of Yuri, who was still clutching her wounds. The man who stepped in grabbed Komms by the throat, ripping him forward, making him fall and land on his stump. He writhed in pain as they drug him from the cell and out onto the wood floor. The man kicked him in the ribs before dragging him out of sight of the girls.

He seen the man with the baton grin as he slammed the door closed and locking it. One of the men in armour followed, kicking him in the stump every second step, saying sorry every time he did so. They threw him into a small fire light room, lifting him onto a splintered wooden chair. They wrapped rope around his wrists, strapping him to the arms of the chair.

The man with the baton made his way into the room, placing it on a table next to him before he turned and locked the door. He looked down at the floor, a mixture of dried and fresh blood and guts covered the floor, the smell reminding him of the refuse pits that had long been forgotten about.

The man stepped forwards, crouching down to eye level with him and staring into his eyes. So, COG!? What were you doing in Ilima, then? We heard someone whaling and screaming by the civvies we found. Was that you? Screaming like a little bitch at the work of art we created?"

Komms' eyes widened as he glared through the man, picturing him on the end of a bayonet. He remained silent though, trying not to give the man the rise he wanted. "What's the matter? Some one cut your tongue out? I can arrange that if you'd like? I can do it right now!" He said, grabbing a rusted knife from the table and holding it before him. "If you don't start talking, I'm going to take it as that's what you want." He said, holding his arms out wide. Komms sniffed the air a bit before answering. "Ye might want tae try brushin yer teeth, helps make a good first impression." He rebutted.

He stood up straight, hanging the hand with the knife by his side, holding his chin with the other hand. He nodded before pointing the knife to the man at the door "Note to self, brush teeth before interrogations, make a note of that for me would you?" The man at the door responded, "I'll make a note of that right now!" pulling some paper and a pencil from his belt, writing something down, then spitting on it and slapping it to Komms' face. The note fell from his face and landed on the floor, reading "Go fuk yorself"

Komms laughed, looking up at the man "I wid be a tad bit mare offended if ye could actually write." before looking round to a set of intestines laying in the floor "Fuckin screwbaw." he murmured. He looked back round to the man in front of him to a well placed fist, landing on his jaw. He felt a tooth snap, dislodging onto his tongue. He looked up at the interrogator, spitting the tooth at him. The man laughed as it harmlessly bounced off his chest.

He ordered the other man to leave, the soldier looked disheartened as he unlocked the door and left, the door clicking as he locked it behind him. "Right, where were we? Oh yes!" He slammed a foot into his stump, grinding his foot against the bone that protruded from it. The man stared with glee into Komms' eyes as he sat there, trying not to flinch.

"Yer maw gave ees it rougher last night, ya incestuous rectal fissure!" He laughed, trying not to yell in pain. The man removed his foot from his stump, looking at the bottom of his boot, then grinding his foot across the floor, looking rather displeased with the residue left on it. Komms looked at the table and as he looked back towards the man, he seen a blur of his outline as he lunged forward, driving the blade down into the thigh of his fucked leg. He recoiled in his chair, pulling a giant grin and laughing. "Oooooohhh, I love it when ye play rough! Feels like am back hame wi the missus, Yer bringin back some gid memories noo, babe!" The man grinned, thinking of what he could do to him.

He pulled the knife out and stuck his finger in his mouth, slobbering all over it before driving it into the whole in his leg which started to bleed profusely. Komms just started laughing again, spitting in the man's face. He placed the knife back on the table, pulling off his gloves and placing them next to the knife. He cracked his knuckles before driving a fist into his stomach, landing a jab to his jaw. He jumped around him landing blow after blow to him. Wrapping the back of his hand around his face every now and then. He finished his session, posing with jazz hands.

"What do you think? The next mid weight boxing champion, or what?" Feeling rather impressed with himself, he tilted Komms' head up to look at him, his face starting to swell as a blood started to stream from a split in his forehead. "Ye kidin ees? I've been hit harder by a fuckin mole rat!" He blurted in a haze as blood made it's way around his eye brow and into his left eye.

The man laughed as he stepped behind him towards the fire, hearing some rustling, his vision went black as he pulled a sack over his head, he sat there waiting for him to finish the job as he heard a pouring noise and the smell of urine start to fill the room. He dropped his head, realising what was about to happen. He felt the sack get warmer as the man poured a bucket of piss over his head, soaking the sack and making it harder for him to breath. He felt him wrap something around his neck from behind him as he started choking. "How'd you like that, eh? A bit of traditional Canadian hospitality!" Komms struggled as he held his breath, feeling the ammonia start to burn his nostrils.

"C...C..Canad..ian... hospitality!? My...Teacher in... School... Used to do... this as a... treat on Fridays...before we went home!" he laughed between his rasps for breath. He felt whatever the man had wrapped around his neck loosen as the man started laughing uncontrollably.

He pulled the noose from around his neck, laughing as he walked around him. He heard tapping on the table before he felt the baton hit the side of his jaw, then from the other side. The man raised his head by the chin with the baton, ripping the sack from off his head, receiving a mouth full of blood to the face.

He wiped his face, walking round behind him again,hearing a chair scrape across the ground. He pulled it round in front of him and sat down, facing the back of the chair and leaning on it.

"Now that we've had a little introduction to what you can expect from us here at Canadian international, how about we start talking a little, hmmm? What's your name?" He gave him a playful slap across the face when he didn't respond. "Come on? I'm not asking fro details of any missions or anything? I'm just starting small. What's your name and your rank?"

Komms spat on the floor, and wallowed his head. "Medvedev... Staff Sergeant Medvedev.." He mumbled. "There we go! So Staff Sergeant Medvedev? Why were you in Ilima? Was it recky? Just seeing what we'd done with the place? Part of a lead assault force ahead of a larger unit? I don't believe they would have sent one platoon to reclaim a whole city, unless you are just that short of manpower?" Komms shook his head, trying to regain some mental capacity "We came in tae throw ye a birthday party, we even brought cake... sadly... ye's blew it up in that arty barrage..." He lowly chuckled. The man sniggered, standing up and disappearing behind him, hearing something metallic scrap across rock before he returned with a piece of red hot rebar.

"Just answer me and I can let you off for the minute, sweetheart. I don;t want to do this. Truly I don't! But you are making me have to! We could avoid this entirely, but yet you keep making your jokes. "I didny make yer sister take it up the arse either but you deh see me complain-" He tried joking but was rudely interrupted by the man as he stuck the red hot bar against his stump. He yelled his pain, throwing his head back and sticking his chest out and the man rolled the bar across the circumference of his stump, ripping strands of flesh that got burned to the bar. He pulled the bar from the wound, giving Komms a moment to regain his composure. He grabbed him by the hair, holding the bar inches from his face. He felt the heat, already starting to singe the hairs from his face as it got closer, instead of sticking it to his face, he lowered his hand and stuck it to the side of his neck, branding him.

Komms let in a sharp inhale between his teeth. Letting out a large sigh as he took the bar from his neck, walking back behind him and placing the bar back in the fire.

The man paced back and forth before him, thinking of what would break him, stopping in place and looking at him with bloodshot eyes, as he got an idea."I'll be right back, Staff Sergeant! I have a little present for you!" He said, grabbing his keys and unlocking the door.

Komms tried budging his arms, feeling for any weak spots in the rope of the arms of the chairs. He stopped when he heard the door click open, the sounds of scuffling outside the door. It swung wide open as the man kicked it. Appearing with Erin by his side, a trickle of blood running from the side of her mouth and her head dropped so her fringe covered her eyes. Her hands where bound and a second man closed the door behind him after he chained her to the wall, a shackle around her neck.

He walked over towards Komms spinning his chair round to look at Erin. "You see this here? This is a fine specimen! Look at the contours of her body, Medvedev! Have you ever wondered what she would look like naked? How those breasts of hers would jiggle? Or that beautiful ass of hers shake? I mean just look at it!" He walked over to her again, spinning her round to face the wall and bending her over, rubbing a hand over her ass, giving it a slap. "Have you ever wondered what this fine slab of meat looks like? How it tastes?!" He stuck his face between her legs, taking in a deep inhale through his nose letting out a satisfied sigh, looking back round at him "Have you eve... Oh! OhhohohohohoHo! You have, haven't you!? You lucky bastard! Well I'm going to take my turn, considering you already have." He said, seeing the glare in Komms' eyes.

He walked to the table, grabbing the knife and walking over to her, ripping her back up straight and placing the blade to the corner of her mouth. Komms lurched forward in his chair, "You dare! You fuckin dare! I wulny just fuckin castrate ye! I'll fuckin feed ye them and I'll keep recycling yer ain shit fur yer dinner fur as many times as it takes fur ye tae die of testicular fuckin poisoning! Then I'll hunt down every fuckin member eh yer close and far fuckin family and force feed them yer fuckin entrails!" he screamed.

The man grinned at him, as Erin stood there with the knife to her face, feeling the blade cut into the corner of her mouth, looking at Komms with her eyes watering and an expression of terror swept across her eyes. "Well how about you just answer at least one of my questions? I'll send her back through safe and sound! I swear, I'm a man of my word!"

Komms dropped his head, not being able to face any hard coming to his family. "If that's how it's going to be, I'm just going to cut the bitch open! You have till the count of three!" The man stared at him, then back to Erin. "This will all be his fault! You'll be scarred for life! And it'll all be his fault!"

turning back to Komms, who's head was still pointed at the floor. "one!...two!... Thr-"

"OKAY OKAY OKAY!" He screamed, "Just leave her fuckin be and I'll talk a bit..." He grumbled.

The man removed the knife from her face, looking round at her with a big smile. "See! Your superior always comes through when it's for his little sluts!" He stepped back over to Komms, pulling the chair in front of him again and taking a seat. "So what was your mission then, Staffy?"

He took a second to compose himself. "We were sent to get a convoy of civvies and scattered troops out of the city. You know the fuckin one!... The one you burned, pillaged and raped. We got round to your fucking masterpiece... That being where their last radio check in came from. We were sent to provide support to get them out then wait for further orders..."

The man looked confused, looking at Erin, clenching the blade in his hand, then turning back to Komms. "You aren't fucking serious!? Fucking exfil?!" He swung the blade at him, cleaving it through his cheek, leaving a slash across his face that hung wide open.

"Ye fuckin asked and I fuckin telt ye! We're no a fuckin forward unit ahead eh anyfuckinhing! We were sent in tae get survivors oot and get them tae safety! No tryin tae take the city back or fuck aww! If ye hink any fuckin different ye can fuckin spin on it!" He yelled, blood starting to pour from his face.

The man glared at him, walking over to Erin and calling out to the man outside the door to come inside. The door clicked open as he undone the shackle from around her neck, kicking the back of her knee and sending her to the floor, grabbing her hair and ripping her head up to crotch level.

"Take a good hard sniff deary, cause as soon as he slips up, your getting stuck with it!" She repulsed back from him, landing in the slurry that covered the floor, he grabbed her hair again, dragging her out the door by it, the door slamming behind them and the sounds of screaming as he heard them start to beat her.

Komms 17 – 31

May 6th 2264 Grother Military Academy

He woke in the morning, the pain he felt the night before, going off the painkillers was worth it for a nights sleep. He danced his eye lids, giving his head a shake and finally starting to properly wake up. He looked around the ward, still not making out the details in everything, but his vision wasn't as blurred as the day before. He felt something wet on his chest, looking down he seen a better outline of Yuri, snoring away on his chest, drooling on his gown. He gave her a squeeze, pressing his cheek into the top eh her head, feeling the strands of her hair massage his face. He nuzzled the side of his face in her nest of hair. He felt her shudder, feeling her turn her head, looking round, herself. He lifted his head from hers, allowing her the freedom of movement. She looked around, then up towards him, the fairly blurred outline of a smile crossing her face. He hazily wiped the drool from her lip, feeling that it'd spread across her cheek. She felt the side of her face, looking down and away in embarrassment. He chuckled a bit, wiping the side of her face with the covers.

"S..Sorry about that..." she slavered. She looked down at her wrist, checking the time.

"I've still got time." She mumbled, wiping some of the saliva from his gown and cuddling back up to him.

"Yuri?" he whispered "Yeah?" She replied "Thanks for last night." He said, a bit bashfully

"Hmm? I didn't do much last night."

"You did really... Singing that song, just showing how much you love me..." He said, starting to blush a bit.

"It...It meant a lot... Having you here feels better than any meds they have here..."

She sat back a second, reaching down the side of the bed to her bag. Pulling that little leather book of her out again. "Wou...would you like me to r..read a little for you?..." sounding a bit embarrassed.

"That would probably be the best medication I could get right now," He whispered, sliding his arm slightly further round her back, leaning his head onto hers.

She flicked through the book, finding the page that had the marker on it. Placing the marker to the side, she started from the beginning of the page. He listened in detail to every syllable she spoke, the softness of her voice entering his ear like fine silk across his skin. Her change in expression of voice, describing the scenery and atmosphere. The detailed description of the horror that the characters found themselves in, being held in a mental asylum against their will, the patients taking over and reversing the treatments onto the staff and visitors that came to the building. The story might have been horrid and miserable, but even the description of the inhuman acts of violence and savagery coming from her voice, plastered over any pain he was feeling, or the high pitch squealing ring that punctured any kind of focus he could muster. He loved her voice before hand, but listening this close to every little pattern of her speech just seemed magical, the small clicks and licking sounds that accompanied her speech, each so unique and priceless.

He looked across at her while she read, he tried to make out the small movements of her mouth as she changed from vowels to consonants but the lines of where her lips ended and her smooth pale skin blurred together, the small contours of her nose blending in with the colours of the curtains behind her. The black of her pupils, meshing with the blue hue of her iris' which got quickly blanched out by the whites of her eyes. Her eye lashes faded to nothing, the small creases of her eye lids, the dark undertone of the slight bags under her eyes, the slightly darker patches of skin just bellow her tear ducts.

She stumbled over her words, glancing back and forth between the book and him, after she noticed him looking at her. She started stuttering, finding it harder to pronounce every word, missing out on full stops and comma's. Back tracking and restarting sentences.

He placed his hand on the book, tilting it back so the words where out of sight, she kept staring at the book, looking uneasy. "I can hardly make out your individual features, Yuri... But you have never before looked so beautiful to me..." her vision refused to break from the book. A look of guilt and anguish. "I can't do this... I have something to tell you, Komms..."

He slid his hand down the book onto her trembling hands, feeling like soft rose petals that just fell from the flower itself. "I know you said you wouldn't mind... But... Me and..."

She stopped, finding herself unable to speak, she turned to look at him, he could see her mouth moving, trying to make a sound, but her heart stopping her. He placed a finger to her chin, tilting her mouth closed and slipping the finger over her mouth.

"Erin?" he asked, looking into her eyes, which looked like they themselves were trembling. Her eyes broke from his, looking down towards his chest. She gave a slow and shameful nod. The fear that was in the blurs of her eyes matched her heart rate. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek, still trying to make out the fine lines of her face,

"It's okay, I wanted you to be free to experience it for yourself. It's your life, you're free to try things like that at least once... I would feel as if I was with holding something magical to stop you feeling the warmth and soft embrace of a woman, especially a woman like her. You deserve it, she deserves it. You've both been through so much, it makes sense fur it to be her you brought into your self, showing her the calculating yet passionate soul that you are."

She curled into his chest, still shaking, making him flinch slightly, as she put pressure against his cracked ribs. He didn't protest though, just wanting her to understand that she did nothing wrong.

"You say that, Komms... But are you really okay with it? I mean I feel like I've just cheated on you... My one and only..." Her voice muffled, vibrating against his gown.

"It is, lass, It's somethin every person should feel. No just men, you should be able to enjoy the pleasure that only another woman cane give... Did you... Enjoy it?"

He felt her slowly nod across his chest. "Did she enjoy it?" He yet again, felt the same sensation.

"would you like to feel it again?" She hesitated for a second, curling her head down.

"I would, but it feels so wrong..." He clapped the back of her head, then starting to play with her hair. "Then make a night of it. Have fun, I'm okay with you two enjoying yourselves, as long as yer no slobbin on another cock, am alright wi ye deain it."

"I just want you right now. I don't want her, I mean she's so sweet to me now, but that doesn't change that I just want to feel you close..." she said, sliding her hand onto his lap.

"I'm not sure I'm in the best eh shape tae be daein that the now, lass. When I'm better, but not the now." She moved her hand up, placing it on his belly, running her finger in a circle on it.

"Then I'll wait until then, cause after feeling how soft and precious she is, I just want to feel the sturdiness and restricted force of you. It's strange... You are like a rock, solid and rough, but gentle and tender... Such contradictory properties, that just feel so... exquisite..."

She ran a hand up his forearm, feeling the solid tenderness of his lacks muscles, the bumps and curves of his veins. The bumps and crevices of the scars that layered it, eventually making her way to his hand, the softer skin on the outside of his hand, compared to the callused segments of the base of his fingers and the toughened shell that covered the rest of it.

"What time's that noo then, lass?" He asked quietly, looking around for any nurses or doctors walking round. She turned her hand in his, seeing the face of her watch.

"It's twenty five past five. You wanting rid of me already?" She said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Naw, I want a fuckin shower. I've no been gid enough tae get yin the past few days. Kinda refused the sponge bath."

"Is there one in here you can use, yeah?" She asked, poking her head up and looking around.

"Aye, but I want tae use the yin in the barracks, stretch my legs and say hi."

Yuri looked at him, shaking her head slightly, "You never do learn when to take it easy, do you?"

"I've been vertical fur 5 days, lass. I canny fuckin take it. I've been pissin in a tube and I've no eaten enough tae need the toilet. I hink I can take a few minutes tae go fur a walk."

She smiled at him, patting him on the head before sitting up and closing her book.

"Could ye pull the bag oot fae under the bed, doll? They washed my uniform, sadly I hink my armour needs fixed." She pulled out a large duffel bag and a set of boots. She opened the bag, a freshly pressed uniform and underwear inside, laying them out beside him.

He pulled the covers off of himself, asking Yuri to draw the curtains. Once they were given the privacy of the curtain, he sat up, asking Yuri to undo the knot on the back. Yuri leaned around behind him, pulling at the string that held the gown on. He pulled it off, undoing the straps that held his tubed underwear. He struggled for a second, trying to pull it off without hurting himself. He then rotated himself round, looking visibly shaken by the sudden movement. He pulled his briefs and socks on, then his trousers and t-shirt. Leaving the uniform shirt inside the bag. Yuri helped him with his boots, tying them tight, to his asking.

He took a deep breath and taking Yuri's hand, he pushed himself to his feet from the bed. He wobbled at the knees, not being used to standing now. He shifted his weight between his feet, getting them used to bearing the weight. He exhaled through his teeth, as his vision felt like it got worse for a second. He looked up at Yuri from the floor, giving her a wink, then taking several steps around his bed, finding his balance. He shakily steps back over to Yuri, taking her arm in his as she pulled the curtain open. They stepped out onto the ward, slowly making their way towards the door at the end of the unit. He stumbles part way there, Yuri gripping his arm and shoulder, stopping him from falling. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, looking cautiously up at him. "Nope!" He said, wide eyed, looking at the doorway, "but there's no point in stopping what we already started." He said, as he took another step. They managed their way through the door, a nurse just about walking into them as they came through it. Komms nearly lost his balance, the nurse grabbed him by the arm, and steadying him, she placed a hand against his back. "What on earth are you doing!?" She speared, frowning at him. "We're just... Nippin fur a shower, lass." He excused. She looked him up and down, looking at the half uniform he was wearing, "Yeah right and I'm the queen of England! Where are you going!?" He steadied himself on the two women, a slight dais coming over him.

"We where goin tae the barracks, I wanted tae go fur a shower and grab a couple of things and say hey to my squad before muster...". The nurse sighed, looking down at his polished boots as she did so, "Is there anything you could say... makes this a special occasion? I can't exactly let you leave without a damn good reason.". Komms frowned, trying to come up with something logical.

Yuri shoved her hand into her bag, pulling out the small card box that Morris had given Komms.

"I think this might be a good enough reason to let him go for an hour or so!"

The nurse looked at the little box, wondering what significance it could hold. She raised an eye brow at her as she took the box from Yuri. She opened it, Yuri telling her to miss out the first note. She pulled out the second note, and seeing the medal underneath, exchanged her expression with surprise. She opened the note and read it through, pulling a smile and folding the note back up and putting the contents back into the box, handing it back to Yuri.

"Well Corporal, I think that may be an adequate excuse for the moment, but I want to see you back here within a couple of hours, you hear me!" She quipped, pointing a finger at him. They both smiled at the nurse, both thanking her before moving on. They slowly stepped down the hallway to the reception. They said their hello's to her, climbing the steps out, one at a time. They stopped when they got outside, Komms taking in a deep breath of the fresh cold air.

"Oh lord I've missed that. I swear it's stale as a monkies arse in there!" He spurred. Yuri pulled out her little case, pulling a cigarette for them each, sparking her match when the breeze calmed for a moment. She lit both their cigs together, end by end. They took a couple draws of victory, managing to escape the confines of infirmary for a couple of hours. They slow marched along the path towards the barracks, letting him admire the views on the way. The Commissary, the obstical courses, the patrolling soldiers, such bliss. They neared the barracks, seeing several recruits exiting from the barracks next door. They got to the steps of the building, hauling him up each step slowly. Yuri turned the door handle, pushing it open and guiding him inside. Yuri checked her watch, she still had an hour before muster and a half hour before role call. She walked him over to the shower room, leaving him at the door for a moment to go and fetch some towels from their lockers. She quickly returned, two black towels in her arms. They creped through the door and began to strip next to one of the cubicles. She helped him undress, taking his clothes off as he tried not to fall over.

He stepped into the cubicle as Yuri stripped behind him, He turned the taps, letting the water flow, like a waterfall over him. He ran his hands through his hair, soaking it all, he pulled his head from the stream of water, wiping the water from his eyes. His eyes averted to Yuri, who was now walking into the cubicle, his eyes fixed to what he could see of hers. She stopped, standing there in front of him, waiting for his eyes to wander. Even through the blur, he could tell she was surprised to see him keeping complete eye contact. She tilted her head to the side, "Not taking a gander?" She asked, holding her arms up by her sides, slightly. "Lass, there's only one thing I wish I could see clearly... and that's those captivating eyes of yours." it seemed like her eyes began to sparkle through the blur, though he wasn't sure if that was the concussion or not, but he enjoyed the sight none the less. She stepped towards him and slid her hand up her chest when she reached him.

He stared further into her eyes, almost hypnotised by them. They stepped under the shower, closing the gap between them. The water poured over them, soaking every pore on their bodies. They leaned in, closing the distance between their lips, but stopping just short, both of them hesitating to collide. He could smell the smoke on her breath, her warm breath penetrating through the stream of water that flowed over them. He looked again into her longing eyes, a hazed ring of blue, intermingling with white and black, still sparkling in the shadow that covered them. They finally connected, her lips as soft as satin and twice as smooth, the small bump of the scar over her top lip, causing a feeling of variation. He felt her tongue penetrate his lips, sliding through his helpless defence, like a sharp blade through flesh. Her tongue crawled around his, and running along his teeth, pressing into the gap of his missing tooth, massaging his gums. He felt it crawling further into the passage of his mouth, reaching as far back as she could, tickling his uvula before retreating back as he made an advance. He felt her close her teeth before him, biting down on the inside of her lip, puncturing the soft velvet like material that lay inside, the taste of iron over taking his senses. He slid past her teeth, trying to tangle her tongue with his, wrapping it around hers like a pig in a blanket. He pulled back his forces, the pressure between their lips dispersing.

They inched their faces apart, his head raising above hers as she bowed hers. He opened his eyes, seeing her free her eyelids from each other, her eyes fixed on his chest, slowly rising before raising her brows to look up at him. Her lips parted suddenly, as the pressure in her mouth dropped. They clasped themselves together, Yuri pulling herself into his chest, the pain he felt as she did so, felt like concrete, bonding them together, like bricks of a house.

After they broke their physical bond, they washed each other over, Yuri, massaging his body all over as she went, trying to relax every fibre of his muscles. Komms tried to return the favour, nearly falling in his haze. He let her take care of below her waist, but when she stood up, he ran his hands along her arms and up and down her back, undoing every knot and piece of tension he could. He slid his hands down her sides and round to her stomach. She placed a hand on his, starting to slid his hand down. He pressed his head against the side of hers, "Yuri... I'm not sure I'm a good enough state to do this right now..." She lifted her other hand up, landing it on the side of his face.

"Please... I just, need this right now..." She whispered airily.

He relented to the amber voice that stimulated his senses. His hand following hers down her belly and past her belt line. The soft hairs of her groin, engulfing his fingers, like a forest. He played with them for a time, curling them around his finger tips, twisting them together before smoothing them out, prolonging the anticipation she was feeling. He massaged his fingers down the side of her lady parts, following the groove between her pelvis and thigh, tickling up and down. He slid his hand across, covering her lips with his hand, pulling his middle finger back and running it along the centre, up over her urethra and stopping over her clitoris. He held his finger in place, as the light touch of his finger sent a shock wave through her body. He circled his finger over it, lightly grazing it with the most minute of touch. Her head tilted back onto his shoulder, shuddering as her breaths deepened. His index and ring finger began to slid up and down her lips in opposite directions, moving from the inside to the outside. Her hand raised to his hair, running her fingers through it as she began to pant. She gripped on tight as he teasingly started to slide his fingers inside, pushing them in slightly, before pulling them out. His other finger decided to join the ring finger, putting more pressure on her clitoris, rotating over her. His speed picked up, the rough skin of his fingers, pulling the soft sensitive skin of her vagina around. He slid his two middle fingers down, pulling them up inside her. The sudden change making her gasp, her light airy moans complimenting the pulsation of her body. His fingers went into over time, slapping against her as the forced their way inside. Her eyes ripping open as her chest pushed out further. His hand that resided on her hip, crawled up to her stomach, towards her chest, eventually finding its target, pressing up on the underside of her breast, feeling its weight, before massaging its way over it. Squeezing the creamy vibrant skin of her nipple between the flats of his fingers, the steel bar that skewered it, being the only thing to offer resistance. Her body lurched, nearly throwing him off balance and she let out a restrained yelp, her body beginning to vibrate, between bucks She threw her hand over his, slowing him, her body unable to keep up with the over stimulation. He gave one last circle of her insides, before slipping his fingers from her, bringing them up past her face, smelling the pheromones the lingered on them, finally giving into the urge and placing them against his tongue, licking the taste from his fingers a sweet but also savoury flavour overtook his taste-buds. Almost like a mix of succulent chicken, coated with a sweet honey sauce.

Her hand still gripped onto his hair, slowly releasing pressure, before sliding her hand down his face again. Her pruned fingertips, gripping the side of his face with a touch. She held her head against his neck, her breathing feeling hotter than ever, roasting the underside of his chin.

"I love you... Soooo...So much...Please stay with me... Forever... My...My...Love..."

She moaned through her panting.

They held each other until the sound of Morris' wake up call, ruptured through the silence. They glanced into each others eyes, while he reached a hand back and turned off the tap. Their bodies instantly starting to cool, a periodic shiver picking up.

She held him as they walked back out of the cubicle, grabbing their towels and drying off. He felt his head spin as he leaned over to dry his legs, Yuri catching him before he toppled to the floor, slowly bringing him up straight. She giggled as she looked into his eyes, taking his towel and drying his legs, dropping the pressure as she moved between his thighs. She stood back up, smiling up at him. Standing up on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek, helping him dress himself again, finishing by lacing his boots as he sat on the bench up the side of the room. He got to his feet and they walked through to the main hall, several people already standing around talking. He got several glances as a couple of them whispered to each other, pointing at his as he walked past them.

They knocked on the door to their barrack before opening the door, stepping in to see the outlines of his squads faces. "Komms!? The fuck are you doing here!?" Fired Gaz from the back of the room.

He swung his arm up to the side, exclaiming "Who loves ye, Baby!?" swaying from side to side slightly. The squad gathered around him, he could make out the smiles across their faces, seeing their friend up on his feet again.

"You can't be back for more already? Even Denise isn't cleared for any actual training yet!"

Erin speared, placing a hand on his shoulder and pointing to Denise.

He chuckled, the slight jerks of it, making his head spin, sending him off balance. Mac grabbed his arm, helping to hold him up, as the rest of them jumped, raising their hands, ready to help.

"Maybe I shid take a seat, before I collolops over..." They held him up as he staggered towards his bed, placing him down. He looked up at them, smiling "Just as a word eh warnin... I canny fuckin see any eh ye's right noo!" He said, laughing himself dizzy.

The squad looked round at each other, looking round at him again. "He rubbed his eyes, "I can see, just, everythins blurry as fuck, so I canny make oot any eh yer features the noo..."

"What are you doing back? You should still be in the infirmary!" asked Denise, leaning down towards him, gripping his shoulder. "I'm still dizzy, so I can't imagine how you're feeling."

He smiled at her, his head still circling "Ye really deh want tae, like. I needed tae stretch my legs though, get a shower and some fresh air. That place were daein my nut it. Havny had any meds since yesterday mornin either. They couldny gee ees anyhing tae sleep wi them."

"Wait! You havn't had any meds?! What are you thinking!?" raged Gaz.

He turned his head, pointing his good ear towards him. "Sorry mate, I still canny hear in that ear.

"The fuck are you doing you tard!?" He yelled.

"Being a tard I guess." He quipped, pulling a smile across his face. "How long till muster?" He asked

Yuri looked down at her watch "5 minutes." She said, in that soft tone that worked wonders on his head.

"Lets get out there then, shall we?" Komms asked, as he pushed himself up

"You're in no good shape for muster, mate!" laughed Gaz, watching him sway.

"Fuck it, might as well say hi tae Morris before this starts." He exclaimed, as he started walking towards the door, everyone watching as he done so. He got to the door, taken an almost drunken step round towards them, "C'mon then!" He laughed as he pulled on the door.

Morris took a double take at him as he opened the door, taking a step through he door.

"Corporal! What in the name of fuck are you doing here!?" He bellowed in confusion.

"Just thought I'd pop in and say hi, Sir!" He joked, as Yuri took his arm again.

He stepped out into line, his uniform nice and straight. The others in the hall chatted among themselves. Morris stepped towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be here, son..." he said in his ear.

"I know, Sir. I just really needed out of there for an hour or two." he said, shaking his head, with an expression of disgust. "Well, if you're back for the minute, there's something I need to do. I'll be right back." he looked over at Yuri and asking her to keep him company during muster. She nodded at him, before he briskly marched to his office, returning several seconds later.

He looked at Komms, motioning for him to cover his ear, He heeded his warning, placing a hand over his ear as his whistle went off. The sound of it still turning his stomach slightly.

The hall filled with the sound of boots clashing with the floor, before the silence.

"Platoon! Platoon-Shun!" he yelled, Komms still covering his ear, as the hall filled with the sound of stamping. "You're looking less and less like shit every day! I'd be proud if s smaller pile of shit didn't still look like shit! I hope you all decided to actually look each other over today, unlike yesterday!" He stepped down to the end rank, making his way up the line, looking for imperfections. He remained silent for his journey along the rank, stopping and looking Komms and Yuri up and down. Stepping along after a second. "Tram tracks! Unsewn button!" he called before finishing.

"You are getting better! Now for some announcements!" He said, pulling a deep grin while he looked along everyone.

"Squad one! You are going to be spending some extra time with the combats in some PT today! You were piss poor yesterday, so I want squad three to give them some tips and help them get themselves up to scratch!"

"Aye, Sir!" chanted the squad at the start of the rank.

"There's only one more announcement! Medvedev! Front and centre!"

Yuri held him as he stepped forwards in front of everyone. He looked at Yuri, giving her a little smile with a nod. She smiled back, releasing his arm and stepping back into the line.

Komms straitened himself up to attention, dizziness setting in slightly.

Morris stepped forward, standing two or three feet away from him at attention.

"For your selflessness and lack of willingness to leave anyone behind, risking your own life and showing prowess, leading your squad to rescue your fellow soldier! I have been given permission to bestow upon you the rank of Corporal! Passing past Private! You have shown the makings of a true soldier! Keep up the good work, make us proud!" He said before stepping forward again and pinning a silver double chevron to his collar. Taking his hand and placing a pile of sew on chevrons in it.

He stepped back again, giving him a salute. Komms raised his hand up to his head, giving him the same gesture.

"Back in rank Corporal!" He said, before he retreated to his previous position. Yuri stepped forward again, taking his arm before they returned to the formation.

"Right, you all know your jobs! Platoon! Dis-missed!" He bellowed.

Komms forgot to cover his ear, the sound of Morris' yelling and the stamping of the boots ringing through his head, sending him to the floor, Yuri softened the blow, trying her hardest to hold his weight.

His squad surrounded him, all of them aiding in pulling him to his feet. Erin and Yuri both took an arm, placing him over their shoulders. Morris appeared amongst the conglomeration that encircled them.

"Alright everyone, back to your duties!" He said, stepping through the crowd.

He looked Komms in the eyes, his head circling again. "Get back to the infirmary, son. It's good to see you're eager to get back, but this just isn't right."

Komms gave a small nod, Gaz and Mac giving him a small pat on the back as he set off on his journey. Stepping out the front door into the cold breeze of the Alaskan outdoors. They walked in silence towards the infirmary, Komms regaining some of his footing before they arrived. Stepping down inside. They greeted the receptionist again, taking the corridor to his ward.

They met the nurse again, her looking quite dis pleasured to see him being carried by two people instead of one. She lead them down to his bed, sitting him down and laying him back.

"What happened?" asked the nurse, with a look to say I told you so.

"When everyone was dismissed from muster, the sound of marching in an echoey room just made him collapse." Excused Yuri.

"Well, Corporal? Are you happy with your decision now?" She asked sarcastically.

He didn't answer, his head spinning in circles. He tried to look round at the nurse, but he felt like he was in some kind of paralysis, he couldn't move his head round, no matter how hard he tried.

The nurse waved a hand in front of his face, unrelenting to a reaction, he stared through it.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin 3 – 32

May 18th 2264 Grother Military Academy

She lay with her arm over Yuri, in Komms' bed. The rest of the squad had headed out to the city for the day. Check out the pubs and clubs. They both made the excuse that they weren't feeling well, opting to stay on the base rather than go out. Komms was getting out of the infirmary that afternoon though, they knew they wouldn't get another chance to go to the city for a good while, but they wanted to see him more.

They hadn't slept much the night before, playing cards and having a few drinks into the early hours of the morning. Loosing their wages they brought to qualify. They didn't mind though, they hadn't spent much at any point anyway, so they still had lots left over. They shuffled together, intermingling their legs around each other. Yuri tried getting Erin into the book her and Komms had been reading, sadly she was more of a comic kind of person, finding the more complicated language of it confusing.

She retracted her hand, scratching her arm pit and getting a waft of the smell at the same time. She scrunched up her face a tad, before lifting the covers slightly and smelling Yuri's. She gave the same expression and receiving a shocked expression from Yuri. "What are you doing!?" sounding slightly creeped out. "I got a waft of my pits and I think we both need a shower. I don't think he would be to pleased smelling that as his first welcoming back."

Yuri relaxed her expression, settling back into the pillow. Yuri pulled her towards her, kissing her on the cheek before unlocking herself from Erin. While Yuri got up, she lay there for a moment, feeling the fleeting warmth she left behind. When she was satisfied she pulled herself to the edge of the bed, flipping her legs round and sitting up. She pushed herself to her feet, lifting her arms as she stretched, her back cracking up it's length. She rubbed her eye as she walked over to her locker, pulling it open and retrieving a towel. She turned back to Yuri who was at the door already, her hand gripping on the handle as she smiled.

She walked over, Yuri pulling the door and holding it open for her. She thanked her, stopping half way through as she felt a playful smack hit her backside. She looked back as she walked, giving her a cheeky smile. They walked past the few people who remained in the barracks, entering the shower room and taking the cubicle at the far back. They pulled their skivvies off and stepping into the shower, they felt instantly refreshed as the steam from it, pierced their every pore. Erin grabbed the soap, rubbing it between her hands, coating them in it. Yuri faced away from her, towards the shower head, letting it run over her. She sneaked up behind her, flinging her arms around her and spreading the soap up her belly, stopping as her hands hit the bottom of her breasts. Yuri shrieked a little, Erin giggling away at her. She ran her hands over her breasts, running the soap all over them, pulling her hand sup further till they rested on her shoulders.

"Do you not think we should wait for him to get back?" She said cheekily, turning her head to her.

"Ooohhhh, saving yourself for the main course are we?" She giggled.

They locked lips, Erin sliding her hand all over her body, cleaning every inch of it. She broke the bond with her succulent lips. She gripped herself against Yuri's back, sliding her hand down, forming a lather of soap through Yuri's bush. Scrubbing around, causing Yuri to start moaning.

Komms 18 – 33

May 18th 2264 Grother Military Academy

He sat on the edge of his bed, tying his laces. He straightened himself up, cracking his neck. He turned his head, hearing the doctor walking up the ward. He looked down at his clipboard, writing something down. "How are you felling today then Corporal?" He asked, still looking at his board.

"Still got a sore chest, Doc, a bit eh pain taking deep breaths and am no gonnea be jerkin my heed aboot the place any time soon." He rebutted, looking down at his watch.

"Right, well... There was one thing I need tot ell you about, Corporal. With the scan you got with another doctor this morning, we noticed something... There seemed to be some damage to the Amygdala, the part of the brain responsible for fear and anger. Basically the part of the brain that controls fight or flight." He said this rather straight faced. Not something you would normally talk about so casually, telling someone they have brain damage, but he guessed that if they Doc wasn't that worried then it shouldn't be much of a problem.

Komms nodded as he told him this, "So... Should I expect tae notice any difference in day tae day stuff? Or is this just shagged my career as a soldier?" He asked, rather dis heartedly.

"Well are you severely tempted to start knocking my lights out?" The Doctor asked rhetorically.

"I..Is it bad if I said yes?..." He said hesitantly.

The doctors eyes widened, looking down at Komms' hands, which hung idly by his side.

Komms leaned towards him, raising his hand and tapping the side of his nose. "I'm just jokin, lad, but next time ye have tae tell some cunt he's got brain damage, try and be a bit mare comfortin."

The doctor sighed, dropping his head. "I guess that's a lesson learned. Anyway, you shouldn't notice any real difference. When it comes to your service, with how little damage there actually is, you shouldn't have any troubles when it comes to combat. Just your senses of anger and fear might be amplified. So don't go on drunken nights out if you think you might hit someone. As for your ear, I was told you are starting to gain some of your hearing back. It should come back for the most part, don't be surprised if there is some hearing loss, as for the tinnitus, we can't do much about that, we suggest having some sound in the background as you try to sleep, it'll help if dampening the sound of it."

"Aye, a'v got a lot eh my hearin back in that ear, a'v still got the ringin goin but no where near what it were before, like. Can I expect tae see it lessen even mare?"

"I can't really say, considering that ear didn't burst as well is a miracle, if it gets worse though, come back and see us. How's your sleeping been, anyway?"

"I've been better, been havin a lot eh weird dreams when I have been sleepin. No sure what that's aboot, but some eh them seem pretty weird, like." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmmm, could be linked to the brain damage, but with how minor it is, it could just be the medication, it does affect everyone differently at times. Well if that's all, then that should be you good to leave." He tore a slip from the board, handing it over to Komms. "Hand this to your instructor, he'll need to know what you are and aren't permitted to do."

He took the note and nodded goodbye, grabbing his back and slinging it over his shoulder. He stepped out of the ward and onto the corridor to the reception, nodding to one of the nurses as he left. Stepping out the entrance and into the crisp breeze outside. He looked around, checking to see who was about. He moved on seeing no one around, pulling out a cig and lighting it. He inhaled the toxic delight, spurting it out in a flurry of smoke and steam. He flicked the the tobacco that rotted to ash from the end of his cig, taking a glance at the orange glow that emanated from it. Pulling a smile as he looked through the slashes of cooling ash that formed over the embers. He looked back up as he reached the Barracks, pulling the door open and walking towards his barrack. He nodded to the people who sat around the table, then entering to the empty room.

He noticed the covers on his bunk that were flipped over, he guessed Yuri must have kipped there before she headed off. He dropped his kit at the end of his bunk, pulling open his locker and flicking the ash from his cig into the ashtray that sat inside. Taking his last draws from it before stubbing it out. He slipped off his yolk from his shoulders, pulling off his shirt. He hung it up in the locker. He stepped over to his bunk, sitting down and untying his boots, pulling them off and removing his socks. He slipped his trousers off, folding them and placing them under the bed. He rolled onto his bed, his eyes growing heavy. Flipping his covers over himself and putting his hands behind his head. He looked at the ceiling for a while, as his eyes slowly ground their way towards each other, like bunker doors.

Komms 19 – 34

?'{:{] *£%$ ?"&£ (^*$&%*&^*~ }}:~(%^£$&^

His eyes opened to the blue hue of his IFF's, his head pounding. He placed a hand against the side of his head, rolling it around. His nose shut down, smelling the overwhelming stench of decay. He rolled onto his side, being met with the half eaten face of one of his comrades. He flinched back, as the black liquid seeping from his eye socket neared his face. He pushed himself up to his knees, feeling the ground was wet, but in the darkness, he couldn't tell what it was. He managed himself to his feet, the ground squelching beneath him. He looked back down at the body that lay on the ground next to him, taking a knee over it and reaching for it's neck, pulling a set of COG tags from it. He looked over them, unable to read it through the rust that had formed over it.

He pulled up his tank light to his shoulder, flipping the switch. A quick flash of light illuminating his immediate front for a second before the light burst, sending sparks flying past his head. He threw his arm up while ducking his head in retaliation , turning his head back after a second to look at the light. He groaned at it, turning back to look down the tunnel ahead. He looked around the walls, only just noticing the ominous holes that lined them. He took a step back, reaching for his rifle only to realise it wasn't there. He felt down his leg, finally finding his side arm. He drew it out, pointing it at the ground. He slowly stepped along the passageway, starting to feel the cracking and crunching of bone under his steps. He carried on, staring around, looking for those glowing specs to appear at any moment. The passage began to narrow, turning a corner he seen a light at the end of the hall. He picked up his pace, marching down it. The ceiling grew lower and lower, forcing him down onto his knees after a while. He stopped when his hand hit something soft, pulling out his lighter, her sparked it, the flame showing a severed human hand underneath his. He fell on his side as he recoiled. The nails were painted black, the skin starting to rot, mould growing from the exposed flesh where it would've joined at the wrist. He pushed it aside with the barrel of his pistol, pulling himself onwards. He could hear the sounds of ripping and tearing flesh ahead of him where the light was emanating from. He blew out the flame from his lighter, placing it back in his pocket, giving himself the extra hand to pull himself along with. He was only just able to slither along the passage now, closing in to tightly fro him to crawl along on all fours.

He finally neared the light, lighting up what looked like a large opening in the tunnel. He began to slow as he made out what looked like a pile of entrails laying across the ground. He brought his pistol ahead of him, ready to pull the trigger on any beast that lurked ahead. He pulled himself from the tunnel he crawled from, turning to where the sound of ripping was coming from. A lone locust sat feeding on the remains of a poor soul who didn't make it. He looked at the light source, seeing two sets of feet sticking out from under it. He dropped his head, thinking he was the only one who made it. He glanced at his watch, the face broken and the hands laying at the bottom of it. He grunted as he pulled himself up, the creature swiftly turning to look at the intruder.

It jumped towards him shrieking, he shoved his pistol ahead of him at it, pulling the trigger and watching the muzzle flash light up everything that the tank light wasn't. The round landed square in the centre of it's head, knocking it to the ground, it clambered around, trying to gain its foot as another round blasted through the side of it's skull, spilling the contents of it over the floor. He looked at the body that it had been gnawing on, dropping his gun when he seen the dirty blonde hair that still resided across some of it's head. He dropped to his knees, covering his face.

He dragged himself forward to the body, brushing the hair aside, to reveal Denise's half rotten and torn face. He fell back on his ass, facing her. He saved her from this before, but he'd failed her this time, watching as the maggots swarmed from the sinew in her neck, exposing her windpipe and slashed arteries. He pulled himself forward, grabbing the tags from around her neck as well, pushing them into one of the pouches on his belt. He placed his hand over her still intact eye, closing her eye lid. He stood back up, giving a moments respect towards his friend that lay before him.

He stepped back, turning towards the two bodies sat up against the wall. He stepped out of the beam of light, placing his hands on his head, slipping on the gore that lined the ground, he landed on his back. He scurried away from the bodies, seeing Erin's face, her jaw sat on her lap, her eyes eaten away by the maggots and flies that swarmed around them. He slowly turned his vision to the body next to her, a helmet still atop it's head. He plucked up the courage, sliding himself up the wall and to his feet. His heart raced, the sweat pouring off of him as he neared the body. He grabbed the helmet, removing it from it's owner, the owners head, refusing to part with it's property. He flinched at this, causing the head to fall from it's protective shell. He broke down, seeing Yuri's decayed head crack against the floor. A half stripped hand laying next to it, nails painted black. He began screaming, hunching over in pain as his chest started to ache. His screams turned to gurgles as blood started to flow from his lungs like a shower. Each breath sending a new gush of blood from his mouth, tearing his throat out. The taste of mould and iron filling his mouth. He tried gasping for breath, every intake only filled his lungs further with the liquid. He seen the glowing lights surround him, their ever open eyes coming closer, he flailed at them, doing everything in his power to keep them at bay, pushing himself further up the the wall. They slashed at his legs, ripping his greaves and boots, off, tearing through the muscles and fat on his legs. Pulling the flesh from the bone.

His eyes ripped open, shooting his head round in every direction, starting to feel nauseous. The Covers lifted, exposing Yuri and Erin crawling along his legs. Erin's burst eyes, glaring him down and Yuri's rotten and decaying face, clawing themselves closer. He panicked, yelling and clambering back, throwing himself from the bed. The covers dropped over the two, hiding them from view.

He braced himself against Erin's bunk, panting and sweating. The covers slowly rose up, their faces coming into view, intact and unharmed. They looked at him, shocked, then both looking at each other as his eyes started to water. He placed his hands against his forehead, shaking vigorously. His face locked in shock. The rotting faces of the two girls burning into his mind.

The girls edged their way from the bed, exposing their bodies, laced only in briefs. They stood up from the bed, making their way towards him.

"K..K..Komms?...Y..You okay?..." Stuttered Yuri.

"It's only us..." Erin said wobbly.

He sat there, staring at the floor, trying not to scream. The girls crouch either side of him, trying to look round at his face. When their faces creped into view, he thruster both his arms in front of him. They hugged him from either side, feeling the fear he was emitting.

"We're here, my love... Everything's okay... Please... Just look at me?" Yuri said, as soft as snow.

He slowly dropped his arms from his eyes, millimetre by millimetre. He hesitated when the top of her hair came into view, thinking that her remains where there from him. He dropped them further, her pale skin coming into view, followed by her delicate eyes, those glistening colours he'd been dying to see. He turned his vision to Erin, her baby blue eyes glistening in the low light of the room. He looked between the two of them, finally lowering his arms completely. They put an arm out each, one on each of his shoulders. His arms shakily moved around them, pulling them into a hug.

"What's wrong, my love? I..I didn't think we would have scared you that badly..." Yuri's voice shaking with embarrassment.

"N...n...no, Yuri... j..just..." He sighed, his breath shaking. "just a bad dream..."

"It's okay, Komms, We're here, we'll ease any pain your feeling." Came Erin's vibrant tones.

The three of them rose to their feet, still clutching each other. He pulls himself up straight and took a deep breath, trying to push those images out his head. He opened his eyes to look at the two girls in front of him. He looks between them, his panting finally coming to a close. He looks a bit farther down, only just realising their attire. His vision jumped between the glorious sets of Danny Devitos before him. His eyes finally jumping back up to the girls faces, realising he'd been staring for a while. Yuri stood with her hands down her back, pushing her chest out. Idly swaying on her foot, doing her best to make her breasts flow with her movements. She smiled at him warmly, trying to look as innocent as possible while doing so. Erin, by contrast stood with her legs posed out, curling an arm under her breasts to perk them up more. A naughty smile sprawled across her face, chewing on her thumb nail.

He looked between the two of them, flustered. Yuri stepped towards him, tilting her head down and looking up at him. "We thought you could use some medicine for that shaky head of yours." She said, airing out her voice. She took him by the shoulder, stepping up to his neck. She ran her tongue up it, tasting his sweat. She ran her hand down his arm, taking his hand and leading back to his bed. Erin clambered onto it first, beckoning him forward. She took his hand, pulling him onto the bed, his lips landing against hers. His eyes widened, not expecting her lips to feel as delicate as they did, She pulled her lips from his, sliding herself up against the wall. Yuri, pulled his shoulder, making him fall on his back, She bent over him, crawling over him partially, so she had enough room and didn't fall off the bed.

They slid a hand across his chest from each side, pulling the covers over them. They snuggled into the sides of his neck, locking their hands together on his chest, as they began to kiss into his neck. Komms had an arm around each of the two girls, massaging his hands up and down their backs. Yuri ran her tongue up his neck again, right up to his ear, before nibbling on his lobe. He felt them start to run their joined hands down his chest and under the covers, sliding it past his stomach. Feeling them pass his belt line and split from each other. They dropped to his thighs, running their hand back and forth towards his groin. Erin's hand eventually settled, cupping up against his crotch. Yuri pulled her hand further up, to the top of his boxers, then edging her fingers underneath them. Erin began to massage the bulge she felt through his underwear, moving her hand around in a circle. He took a breath as Yuri's hand found her mark, rubbing her hand against it. Erin joined Yuri, raising her hand and following Yuri's path into his underwear, wrapping her hand around it, copying Yuri's motion.

His breathing intensified, sighing in ecstasy. Erin looked at Yuri as she felt it start to grow. "You weren't lying about him having enough for the both of us..." She giggled. They pushed their hands down, pushing her boxers out of the way. He felt her place her tongue against his chest, and slowly move on down, under the covers. He gasped as he felt her lips surround the tip, her tongue curling around it, enveloping everything it found with her taste buds. He felt her retract her mouth from him while she repositioned herself between his legs. He looked down the bed at her outline that bulged through the quilt, her legs bent pointing up as they exited the bottom of the duvet.

He tilted his head to the side, seeing Yuri's closed eyes as she nibbled on his ear still. She opened her eyes, and let go of his ear seeing him look. Her eyes burned with passion, the want... The need to pleasure her lover. She brought her hand up from under the cover, using it to turn his head farther round to her. She pulled herself up towards him more, closing her eyes and placing her forehead against his. "I... I hope this is a fitting treat, for a wounded man, such as yourself?..." She whispered to him. "I... I..." He tried to respond, but Erin's tongue hit a sensitive spot, making his head shoot bolt up right.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh... Oh my fucking gooood..." He sighed, settling back down from the unexpected sensation he felt. Erin, feeling him jerk, slid her head further down, tickling her tonsils with it before coming back up for air. He heard it pop from her lips as the pressure between the two vanished, He slid his hand under the cover, placing it atop her head, sliding it down the side and to her chin, tickling under it. Her laughing filled the room, each breath that she exhaled condensing against him. She was quickly back to it though, getting rougher as she went. He clutched his hand to the sheets, the other hand gripping onto Yuri's lower back. Yuri laughed as she pulled herself on top of him. He released his grip on the bed, placing his hands on her hips, she leaned down on him, clasping their mouths together. He rubbed his hands round, grabbing her backside and squeezing them tight. He lost his grip on her as her waist slid further down, just short of his. He felt Erin's mouth leave him again and Yuri shot up from him as she licked up his shaft and onto her. He poked his head around Yuri, seeing the bulge that was Erin's head, sticking from between Yuri's butt. He let her rear end go, moving his hand up her side and to her chest, groping at the bundles of delight that hung from it.

He sat up, clamping his mouth around her nipples, sucking on them and ringing her piercing around his lips. She moaned profusely, a slight line of drool. Sliding down from the side of her mouth. Erin pulled her back down him and he fell back on the bed as Yuri shot bolt upright as he entered her. She sat there for a moment, a look of shock and pleasure strewn across her face. The spot of drool that dripped from her mouth grew, falling from her chin and landing on his stomach. Erin clambered around her, grinning intently at Komms, before she threw a leg up and over his head, hovering her now uncovered delicates over his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist, grabbing her ass and pulling her down on his face, she let out a yelp, the sound of her and Yuri joining lips soon followed. He ran his tongue along her lips, savouring the taste. So different but so similar to Yuri, sweet and savoury all at the same time. He felt her juices run down the side of his face as she started getting wetter and wetter. He felt Yuri grinding harder and harder against him, so he followed suit, pulling her lips inside his mouth, sucking on them and sticking his tongue as far inside of her as he could, massaging every inch of her insides. She done her best to keep the pitch of her moans down, not wanting to draw the attention of any recruits that might still be kicking about.

He felt Erin start to gyrate her hips as well, grinding herself against Komms' face, her moaning causing a symphony along side Yuri's. She began jumping up and down on top of his pelvis, slamming him as deep inside her as she could reach. He could feel her heating up, her legs and groin feeling like they were on fire. Inside of her, he could feel her heart pounding, beating like a drum at 180 beats a minute.

She grabbed Erin, yanking her face towards hers and intermingling their tongues again. Feeling their movement, Komms pushed her off of his face and together with Yuri. He sat himself up, sending the two girls back towards Yuri, landing flat on the bed. He got to his knees, Grabbing Yuri's legs and pulling them both towards him. They lay upon each other, grinding together with their legs spread apart. He positioned himself between their legs, rubbing himself between the two of them, pulling it out and letting it grind against Erin, slapping it down on her backside. She shuddered with pleasure as he rubbed it down between her cheeks and pushed it against her smile. He pushed it in slowly, feeling her tense up as he did so, her vibrations sending shock-waves through him. He finished by slamming it in, the clap of him hitting her almost making her scream. He slowly pulled back, seeing her lips clutch against him as he done so and how they tried to follow him inside as he went back forward. He slowly picked up speed, slapping against her with every thrust.

"UUUuuuuuuuuugghhhhhhhhhhh" She moaned, every thrust putting a jolt in her voice.

He pulled himself from her, the slow movement of him doing so, causing her to drop on top of Yuri with pleasure. Yuri placed her arms around her, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear.

Her sombre tones turned to yelps as he slammed it into her, going full pelt instead of going slow. Her legs tensed up and wrapped around Erin. He pulled it from her and pushed it back into Erin, causing her to jerk up, on top of Yuri.

He switched it between the two, their panting sounding like music to his ears. He eventually came to that moment. Yuri feeling him bucking, slammed her foot into his stomach, sending him back into the bed frame. She yanked Erin across with her, pulling her up next to her. She grabbed Erin's hand, wrapping it around him and doing the same herself, stroking him up and down as fast as she could. As he began to buck again, they both covered his gland with their mouths, sharing him between the two of them. They gave one last stroke to force the last drops from him. They sat back up, looking him in the eyes as they struggled to swallow the thick liquid. Erin succeeded first, shortly followed by Yuri.

He slid down in between them, feeling a little light headed, They leaned over the top of him, clamping his face between their chests while they gave each other one last kiss. The pushed themselves down the bed, Komms pulling the covers back over them again. He slid an arm under both the girls and they interlocked their legs around his, sprawling an arm each over the top of him, clutching against him.

"Is that... what yous expected then?..." Komms asked, hazily.

"I know what to expect from you, Dear... You still don't disappoint..." Yuri replied with a satisfied tone.

"I...I didn't believe her... But that? That was amazing..." panted Erin, grinning as she latched onto him.

"What about you, My love? Was that just what the doctor ordered?" Asked Yuri, Kissing his cheek and smiling intently.

"I'd say, that was a double dose eh wit the doctor ordered... I never thought I'd experience bein sandwiched between twea lassies as gorgeous as yerselns." Tightening his grip on them a bit.

Erin slid her hand up his chest and to his face, pulling herself up and kissing his other cheek.

"Flattery like that'll only get you so far, Corporal, But I think Yuri would agree that you don't look half bad yourself." She said, nesting her head against his arm pit.

"Mmmhmmm" hummed Yuri, laying her head on his shoulder, so that her head just brushed against his chin.

Komms 20 – 35

March 25th 2266 Grother Military Academy

They stood rank and file in the main parade square. He stood in line with his squad, in full armour. Polished and cleaned, ready for the ceremony. Sergeant Morris stood ahead of them, everyone at ease, waiting for the music to start. He'd spent a lot of time away from his squad while he'd done his specialised training. Being shipped off to Ephira every so often for training with other heavy infantry troops. So this was him finally back again after being away two weeks.

They heard the band start up and the choir begin.

"Platoon! Platoon-Shun!" Screamed Morris, over the sound of the music.

Everyone had been issued rifles for the parade, the non combats taught drill and expected to follow as the combat unit.

"Platoon! Bear – Arms!" Morris yelled again.

Everyone pulled the rifles from their shoulders, holding it in front of them.

"By sides, at ease!" he ordered.

The loud bashing of everyone's feet parting and their rifle butts hitting the ground filled the air. Morris turned on the spot, to face a large podium, where Colonel Peirce stood.

He gripped the sides of his podium as he glared over the troops ahead of him with pride. Pulling his arms behind his back, taking himself at ease.

"You have suffered the gruelling training of the COG for the past two years! Some of the training you have went through would have been considered inhumane, even by pre-war standards! You have been broken, rebuilt, then broken and rebuilt again! Forging you! My fellow Gears, into the most formidable and efficient soldiers known on Gods great Earth! Feel pride for what you have went through-" he raised his arms to his sides, looking around the crowed that surrounded the parade square. "-For we all feel pride, in knowing that our nation is in the good hands, of our next generation of Soldiers, Engineers and Doctors who will bring great prosperity to our nation!

You will soon embark to your next great adventures! Saving the lives of you countrymen, and keeping this country a safe haven for people to live their lives and raise their families in peace!"

He finished to a round of applause from the crowed, made up of troops and family members of some of the gears in the parade.

Morris puffed his chest out, ready to give the next order.

"Platoon! Salute, Front!" He bellowed.

Everyone tilted their rifles out to their sides, raising a flat hand to salute, receiving one back from the Gears in the crowed and the Colonel ahead of them.

"Rest well and group your strength as you go on your leave, you will be given your dates and orders for deployment soon!" He dropped his hand to his side, the platoon following in suit.

"Platoon! By the left! Dis-missed!" Bellowed Morris.

The platoon brought their rifles to their chests again, stamping to attention before turning to the left, stamping and marching froward four paces and disembarking from their formation to the cheering of the crowed.

The newly announced Gears cheered themselves and patted each other on the back. Heading off to celebrate.

Komms turned to Yuri, wrapping his arms around her.

"Am so proud eh ye, lass! Ye kept up every step eh the way!" He said into the earpiece of her helmet. She hugged him back, gripping around him tight. They both pulled back, looking in turn to each others eye pieces and visor. He undone the strap on his helmet, pulling it off and attaching it to his belt, he pulled off her helmet, placing it on the ground. He grabbed her, pulling her round, almost off her feet and placing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding herself close. They heard the crowed cheer a bit louder for a time as they done so, feeling several pats across his back from the passing Gears.

He brought her back up to her feet, both of them still refusing to let go of each other. They eventually relented to the inevitable, slowly releasing each other from their grasps. He bent over, picking up her helmet, before they made their way out of the square, readying the area for the next platoon.

They made their way into a pub, the rest of his squad grabbing some drinks and taking a table. Komms stayed at the bar, getting himself a pint and a bottle of vodka, along with six shot glasses. He sat down at the table, between Yuri and Erin, placing the bottle in the middle of it.

Everyone who hadn't already, removed their helmets, pulling a glass towards themselves. Komms pulled the cork from the bottle, pouring everyone a glass. He grabbed his and stood up above everyone ells in the squad.

"Well folks, this is it! We made it through and next we'll be off on the trot somewhere... Hopefully exiting." he raised his voice so that everyone in the pub who had just came from the graduation could here. "I'm proud eh ye's aw! So here,s tae each and every yin eh ye's!"

He threw the drink down his throat as he got a group of cheers from the pub, each of them raising their glasses and drinking with him. He took his seat again, looking round at his squad, some of which weren't accustomed to the burn of spirits.

He rubbed Yuri's back as she sat there, coughing up the fumes from the drink. He laughed, as did Erin who sat on the other side of him. He filled his glass again, filling Yuri and Erin's as well, as the other three turned to speak with a group of Gears at the table next to them.

Yuri looked at her glass, shaking her head and pushing the glass away.

"Haha C'mon, lass! I'll show ye haw tae dae it." He chuckled.

"Oh, is there a specific way to drink now is there?" She asked sarcastically, finishing her little coughing session.

He grinned at her, pulling his glass up, as did Erin. "Trick is tae breath in before ye drink, no oot."

He took a deep breath and knocked the drink back, breathing out after. He turned back to her and seeing that Komms and Erin had both knocked another one back, took her glass in her hand.

"Okay, but if this doesn't work, I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you over leave!"

She took a deep breath, bringing the glass to her lips, hesitating before pouring the burning liquid into her mouth. Gulping it back, she slowly breathed out, feeling the fumes tingle her lips and nose.

"See! Werny so bad after all." He stuck his arm around her, cuddling her a bit.

A couple of hours later, the three of them sat there, swaying in there seats. A pile of vodka bottles sat in front of them. Komms pushed his seat backwards, shakily getting to his feet.

"I'll be back...in a sec... I hink I need a bit eh a pish..." He slured.

Yuri hiccuped, looking round at him from her glass that sit half full in front of her.

"Can...Can you do one for me as well..." She placed a turned fist to her mouth, before burping.

"P..Please?" She finished.

"Iiiiiii... Can try, like. No sure how am gonnea dea that fur ye, but it's a challenge...I'n gonnea accept!" He blurted, bending over and kissing her on top of the head, giving her a pat on it, as he walked around her. She grabbed him by the wrist, almost pulling him off his feet.

"Don't be gone to long now... Don't know how long we'll last without you..." She said, trying to look as innocent as possible while doing so and in her drunken state, she failed miserably. He smiled at her regardless, patting her on the head again, putting a big smile across her face.

He stumbled off to the toilet, barging through the door in the corner of the room. He stepped up to the urinal and doing his business. He stood there for what seemed like ages, finally finishing and shaking himself off, washing his hands and walking face first into the door, to which he though was two way. He stumbled back, grabbing his nose which burst down his face and armour. He grabbed the door handle, pulling it open and stepping through. He made his way past the other Gears that sat at the tables between him and his squad, getting some funny looks from the folk who were idly looking around. He stepped back round Yuri, dropping himself into his seat.

Yuri turned, looking at him in horror. She grabbed his face, looking him over and assessing the damage. "Oh my..hic...God! What happened to you!?" She said loudly. Turning the attention of Mac and Gaz to him. "The fuck happened to you!?" Blurted Gaz.

"I uhhhhh... I got in a fight wi a door..." he slurred, looking down at the blood that covered his chest piece. "You got in a fight with a door?" Asked Yuri, who looked at him as if he was as big of an idiot at he was. "I thought the door were two way...hic... I was mistaken..."

Gaz started laughing, looking at the bottles in front of him and the girls. "You's have had a lot so far, haven't you?"

"Only enough... to get by!" He burped. Yuri fanned her hand in front of her face, smelling his breakfast and the beer. He turned to look t her, the flailing his arms out and wrapping them around her. "Awwww, c'mon, lass... Ye ken ye love ees really..." he said in her ear. He squeezed her head against his "I guess it's hard to deny..." She said, surrendering to his love,

he let go of her, settling back into his seat. "Oh... erm.. Lass? I might eh... left a momen..to on yer puss..." He slavered, noticing the patch of blood that he'd rubbed onto her cheek, pointing at it. She looked at him, wiping her cheek with her finger, then sticking it in her mouth, licking the blood off it.

Gaz noticed this, pulling a face mixed of confusion and disgust. Yuri looked back at him, with a drunken expression, soon after changing it to a big smile. He shook his head and sighed, returning to his pint. Her smile shrank to a reasonable level, looking down at the glass that sat before her. She took it in her hand, raising it in front of Komms and Erin, They both shakily raised their glasses as well, clinking them together, before throwing them back and smacking them back on the table.

A couple of people came out from behind the bar, grabbing some empty tables and chairs from the back of the room, taking them back into another room. It wasn't long before the lights started to dim and music began playing. The sounds of the drums and synthetic, filling their ears. They seen several people get up and move to the cleared space and starting to dance. There was a loud bash as Komms' head hit the table, the light sound of snoring soon accompanying him.

Yuri looked over him and at Erin, who had the same look as her. They both slid their chairs back and pushed themselves to their feet. They put an arm over each others shoulders and started walking towards the dance floor, giggling to each other as they went.

Gaz smacked Komms over the side of the head, he lurched upright, bolting his head from side to side to see what hit him. He then noticed Gaz, who was looking at him, he pointed over his shoulder and he turned to see the two girls jumping about on the dance floor together, laughing and grabbing each other, spinning around and bouncing their arms to the beat. His eyes settled on Yuri, he hair jumping about the place with her, smiling and laughing. A smile etched itself across his face, seeing her so happy and content.

They danced until the music ended, seeing them stop to catch their breath before the next song started. He couldn't take his eyes off her, falling in love all over again. She looked over from Erin, seeing Komms looking back. She smiled at him, closing her eyes and tilting her head. She opened her eyes again and pushed her hair up and around her ear, Erin started bouncing to the beat again, but She couldn't avert her gaze. She blew him a kiss and he felt it hit him, starting to feel a lot more wobbly than he did already. His head started to circle round his shoulders for a short time, he regained himself. She turned and noticed her dance partner looking rather lonely, dancing all by herself, looking back over at him, he gave her a nod. Her shoulders relaxed, then standing back up straight, she smiled and nodded. Jogging over to her to continue dancing.

Gaz sat down next him in Erin's seat, patting him on the back. "She's amazin, ain't she?" He asked him, spinning his head round to him slightly but keeping his eyes on her. "Don't know if I can answer that without being slapped." He replied. Komms patted him on the back, "That's wit I like tae hear.". They both watched the girls dancing about the place as several more people got up the floor. A group of other girls and a couple got up to the floor. Komms chuckled, watching everyone having a good time. There was three guys that stood at the side of the floor, eyeing up everyone on the floor. He jumped his eyes between the three men and the rest of the dancers. He took another drink before glancing the men again, the three of them looking Yuri and Erin up and down and talking between each other. One of them got onto the floor, starting to dance off to the side, the other two eventually joining him. They slowly started dancing there way into the crowed, everyone intermingling with each other, but the three men were positioning themselves around the two girls, slowly closing in. Yuri's head spun round, her whole body following after she felt a hand touch her ass. She stopped dancing, seeing the man dancing deathly close to her. She nudged it off since he wasn't looking at her, turning back round to dance with Erin, thinking it was just and accident.

Komms smacked Gaz's shoulder since he wasn't paying attention to what was happening. "Hmm?" hummed Gaz, turning his head round to look at him. He gauged something was off by his eyes, glaring across the room at the three men. "He just grabbed her arse!..." he growled, his eye starting to twitch. Gaz looked at the three men, closing in on the two girls, the one behind Yuri and the two sidestepping towards Erin.

Komms thrust himself to his feet, his blood boiling off the alcohol. Gaz grabbed his wrist, "You wanting a hand with this one, big man?", He continued glaring at the men, one of them bumping into Erin, nearly knocking her over. "Oh... I'm gonna have fun here!..." He growled again, clenching his fists and walking towards the floor.

Yuri helped stabilise Erin, who turned to see who bumped into her, it was only then they realised the three men surrounding them in the crowed. The men starting running their hands over them, pulling them apart and trying to pull them into themselves.

Yuri tried pushing the man off of her, but his grip on her arms was too tight for her to break. "Hey baby, want to have some fun tonight?! There's three of us so plenty to go around!" He said to her over the music. "Umm, No thanks! I already have someone!" She replied, a face of disgust overcoming her face, as she looked him up and down. "Oh, come on! He'll never know!"

Yuri looked over towards where Komms had been sat, seeing an empty chair and Gaz looking the other way. Panic spread across her face, turning back to the man ahead of her. "Let me buy you a drink at least!?" He said again.

She looked behind her at Erin, who had the two other men holding her in place while still imitating some kind of dance, her expression as dire as hers. "Get the fuck off me, you creep!" She yelled at him, a grin curling across his face. "Oh, I do love a girl who struggles!". She seen the steadfast outline of hair over the man's shoulder, with their slight turn showing Komms' glaring eyes over his shoulder. The man felt his breath on the back of his neck, turning to see the burning eyes and blood covered face behind him. "And who the fuck are you!?" he yelled over the music, still gripping Yuri's arms. Komms launched his head into the man's, knocking him to the floor, taking Yuri with him. The dance floor ceased it's movement as the man hit the floor. He turned his vision to the two men holding Erin, trying to remove her armour. He put his hand out to Yuri, pulling her to her feet as she took it. He stormed over to the corner of the floor where the two men had moved her to. The two of them looked up as his figure appeared around Erin's, consuming her form in his shadow. They looked past him, then at their friend who lay on the floor, all the dancers watching.

One of them threw a punch, landing square on Komms' jaw, but his head didn't even flinch as he felt the man's index and ring finger break against him. The other man let go of Erin, seeing the rage in his eyes and the already blood covered face start to drip more blood from his now burst lip.

Komms ripped his hand over Erin, grabbing the soldier by the collar, pulling him past Erin and throwing him at the man with the broken fingers, who was hunched over in pain, grasping his hand. He stumbled back as the man he stuck the head in jumped on his back. "The fuck do you think you are!?" Screamed the man, "A fucking cock blocking guardian angel!?". He shoved his hand up, grabbing the man by the hair, pulling him over his shoulder, smashing him against the floor and ripping a chunk of hair from his head in the process. He stood there over the man with a fist full of hair as the club stared at them and the music stopped. "Worse! That's my fuckin missus and that other lass ye's are fuckin gropin is as close tae us as another fuckin partner so I'm the cunt whose gonnea rip yer fuckin scrote off!" he screamed, his voice echoing through the pub and out the door as someone entered. He grabbed the man by the throat, lifting him up in the air and cocking his arm back. Yuri jumped on his arm and grasping her self close to him. "Stop! Please! You don't have to do this!" she yelled in his ear. "Deh have tae dea this!? This fuckin waste eh fuckin resources would eh fuckin tried tae fuckin gang rape ye if nea cunt noticed!" He yelled, spitting saliva and blood over the man's face. "I know! But it's not worth it... We just graduated, there's no point in throwing that away now..." She said, her tone softening. Feeling his heart rate start to drop and his arm stop resisting against her, curling round her and lowering the man to the ground. He loosened his grasp on his collar. The tension in his muscles dropped and he relaxed himself, the man grabbing his friends up from the floor and trying to exit the building, being blocked by some of the onlookers and taken behind the bar.

He threw his arms around her, nearing the point of crying. "I'm so sorry, lass! I'm so sorry it took ees so long tae get here!" he cried. She placed her arms around him, holding him tight. "It's okay, hun. You came and that's all that matters..." she whispered in his ear. They hugged each other in the middle of the floor, he looked up from her shoulder, seeing Erin. He pulled an arm from her side, raising it out to his side, she ran up gripping the two of them. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She yelped in his ear.

They stood there in front of everyone holding each other, a tight embrace that couldn't be pierced by even the great war. Their grip's on each other loosened and he took the girls under his wings back to the table, sitting them down before moving off to the bar. The girls grasped each other, Erin's eyes tearing up and dropping onto Yuri's pauldrons.

Komms came back after a few minutes, Erin noticing and leaping onto him. He patted her head and held an arm around her shoudlers. "it's alright, lass. Any cunt trys anyhin funny wi yous again and I'll rip his fuckin nuts off!" He said down to her.

He sat her down and took a seat himself. "It's alright, lass. Nea cunts gonnea try anyhin noo." he said softly, slurring slightly as the sobriety started to leave him. She looked up at him, quickly turning to Yuri who gave her a nod. She turned back round to him, looking down at his boots. "T..Thank you, Komms... I..I didn't know..what to do..." She slavered. She pointed her head up to him, thrusting herself up and connecting their lips. The others looked at them with shock, then looking at Yuri, who looked quite happy with what was happening. They looked between each other, trying to figure out what was going on. Erin finally released herself from him, sitting back in her chair and looking back down at his boots. "I hope... I hope I can repay my debt to you some day..." She said towards his boots. He pulled her head to his chest, caressing the back of her head. "Don't worry, lass. Just lookin oot fur my ain, it's no somethin that's tae be repaid."

When they let go of each other, she turned back towards Komms' empty glass, crossing her arms on the table and staring at it, Yuri huddling over her and whispering in her ear. Komms turns back to the table, his vision starting to spin again. Gaz grabed his arm and motions him towards the door, then holding a pack of fags out to him. He shuffled from his seat, pulling a fag from the pack and popping it in his gob.

He stepped outside into the the still frozen air, Gaz sparking up a match, lighting his fag and holding out to Komms. He sparks the end of his cig, leaning against the wall and taking a drag.

"You've got to tell me... What the fuck is going on in there?" Gaz shot at him.

"I seen the... cunts!... circling them, so I-" He started to say, shortly cut off by Gaz.

"No! I mean with Yuri and Erin! I mean what the fuck! She literally had her tongue half way down your throat and Yuri look at the pair of you like it was a fucking Tuesday night! So what the fuck is going on!?" He yelled, flailing his arms to his description.

Komms sighed, sliding down the wall that he perched himself against, planting himself in the snow.

"Wi Erin?... Well... I deh ken how tae describe it..." He mumbled, Gaz only just making him out.

"Okay, then. Start from the beginning, Yuri and the blood? And speak up a bit, I can hardly fucking hear you!" He blurted.

"Yuri? Blood? I thought ye kent before. I mean, every yin kent she cut herself and still does, hell even I've gotten intea it. Ye honestly have nea idea how much stress it relieves sometimes... Other than that, she likes havin ees close. Ye ken how long it took fur her tae get ees in bed?" He said that last part chuckling, blowing smoke all over the place.

"Seriously? It relieves stress? And how long did it take?" He said, lifting a brow, sounding curios.

"We done it on our first leave from training a couple year ago, before the incident wi Denise getting ripped oot the back eh that truck. I thought we'd both deserved it at that point. Ye honestly have nea fuckin clue how much work she can be at times... Her blood rising and that look on her face.. She just fuckin wants it and the amount eh times I telt her no, cause I felt I were takin advantage... Then I just gave in and let it happen... it were magical..." he said, looking off into the sky.

"Her blood getting up? Abusively? I mean, you're a big guy and you can take care of yourself, I thought someone like her wouldn't be a problem?"

"Nah, lad. Everyone has a drive fur somethin. She just gets caught up in emotions and when she does so, ye can feel her heart beat from ten feet away, like. Like the air changes and ye can sense the pheromones or hormones in the fuckin air. I deh ken why, but I just fuckin love it... unique, almost. Somethin different,, a bit more fucked up."

"Okay, okay! What about the blood then? I seen her earlier, licking that blood off her finger and shit. What was that?"

He looked into the sky, staring at the stars, making pictures in his head. He sighed "Why can't folk leave well enough alone?..." He said, looking down from the sky and at his boots in the snow.

Gaz crouched down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not trying to be a cunt, I'm just concerned for the three of you..."

he looked back up at him, his expression empty and desolate, "Exactly what everyone ells said. "I'm just worried" Everyone who fucking asked said that. Every single one of them, just fucking stared... Ye ken how long it took ees tae get the other fuckin squads tae stop starin at her!? Three fuckin months! And every day she fuckin broke doon at some point! Cause cunts couldny leave well enough a-fuckin-lone!" He yelled, his eyes tearing up with rage. He looked back down at his boots, pulling the lighter from his belt and sparking his fag again.

Gaz stood back up, looking upon him with pity, he pushed the door, about to go back inside.

"Here... I'll fuckin tell ye... As long as ye deh fuckin stare!..." he blurted, looking into the crisp snow ahead of him. Gaz shut the door, walking around Komms and sitting in the snow next to him, pulling another cig and handing one to Komms, who's one just burnt out. Komms light both their cigs and relaxed back into the snow again.

"She started cuttin ages ago, we aw ken that... She doen it so she could feel somethin, since she couldny speak wi folk, that just dampened her, pushed her further oot, if they could eh just let her in, even a little, she widny have been as bad as she were... Then I came along, her obsessive side came oot and I embraced it instead eh runnin away... I fell in love wi that obsession... I became obsessed as well... No as much as her obviously, but enough fur ees tae refuse tae leave. On her fifteenth, I foond oot she cut herself, findin her cuttin her wrist in my bed and instead eh starin, I held her close and didny let go... The next mornin she woke wi me missin fea the bed, I went oot and got some wid fur the fire and when I got back... I held that knife tae my arm and pulled it... She came runnin through when she seen ees dae it, askin why I done it, why I would dae somethin like that... All I could say were that I didny want her tae be alone... and that's partly why I still dea it, so she aint alane! Blood? I love it... I mind scarin ye shitless that night when ye got stuck in the smithys... I fuckin love it... She loves mine and I love hers... The Iron... The closeness ye get... same as sex, havin part eh the other half that close is just... a different experience..." He looked round at Gaz, who was still looking at him as he spoke, "Ye go kink shamin noo and I'll have some choice words aboot that stack eh magazines under yer bed at Jacinto!" He chuckled.

Gaz laughed at the last part, but he couldn't wrap his head around everything, deciding what Komms had said was right enough. Leave well enough alone, but he couldn't get around the question of Erin.

"I have one last question..." He said hesitantly. "Erin? That's the one part I don't get. How does she fit in?"

"Erin? Ye mind wit she done tae us, wit she done tae Yuri... What I wanted tae dea, wakin up and seein her in bed wi her, when Morris came in tae speak wi ees aboot it that mornin... I decided, I'm no ussually yin fur huddin grudges, so I put it behind ees, feelin bad fur her and the shite she went through... abusive household... abusive boyfriend, that being the norm, not seeing what you're doin wrong... I put it behind ees and when I seen his fuckin reaction tae her leavin... after beatin her senseless... tae the point eh fuckin suicide! I couldny fuckin take it... I took her in... I seen wit she went through and I just wanted tae protect her... make sure she were safe, same goes fur Denise! They've all came fea at least semi broken homes and it breaks my fuckin heart... but wi what ye seen earlier... She came oot tae us in trainin, she loved us. Wanted what we had, someone close and someone to love and she loved me and Yuri... The two folk that stood up fur her and especially Yuri, the lass that stopped her poppin her clogs... She came oot tae us when I were in the infirmary. I couldny see fuck aww or make sense eh anythin, so I telt her I wasny that comfortable wi a three way relationship, so I wasny sure what wid come eh it. However, She still wanted Yuri as well. Yuri were curios what it were like bein wi a lass and I werny aboot ae deny her the experience. The warmth eh a lass is somethin completely different tae that eh a guy and she fuckin loved it. Then when I got oot the infirmary, when yous headed off tae the city, they gave ees a treat, the three eh us in bed... Were fuckin amazin... Ever sicne, we've been fairly comfortable in some instances, includin her in the relationship... Includin instances like wit ye seen. It's no an every day hing like, but it does happen. I mean a hug and a kiss is one hing, but I refuse tae go tae bed wi her by myself.. if Yuri's there, I'm more than happpy tae, but just me and Erin? Nah! They've both said they'd like tae see it happen and I'm more than happy fur them tae dea it, but I just canny... Same as wit she felt the first time she done it wi her... regret, guilt... The feelint that ye just cheated on the other half..."

"Why let her do it with her then?"

"Cause... There's nothin worse than a woman's scorn... and there's nothin mare healin than a woman's touch... That's a feelin I couldny deprive eh any yin..."

They sat in silence, the wind picking up as their fags went out, Komms re lighting them again. It made sense to Gaz, it wasn't the same thing he would do, but he couldn't refute his points. They sat there, staring at the sky.

"I just need ye tae dea ees one hing..." Asked Komms, looking down at his fag. Gaz looked round at him again.

"Just please... Dinny stare... I canny handle anyhin ells on my fuckin heart right now..."

Komms 21 – 36

March 30th 2266 Jacinto Family Barracks

Komms lay under the truck, undoing the bolts to the rear differential. He stuck the crowbar into the groove on the side of the face plate, levering it off so that the plate still hung from the case, allowing the oil to drain into the tray that lay underneath it, some it of splattered out and hit him regardless anyway. He let it all drain out, then undone the bolts the rest of the way and took off the plate.

He heard footsteps crunching through the snow towards him, he looked out from under the truck, seeing a set of dirty polished boots stood there next to the truck. "You get that plate off yet?" asked his father, as he crouched down and looked under it. "I've drained it, just takin aff the last couple bolts noo." He said, turning back to hold the plate as he removed the bolts. Taking the weight of it as the last bolt fell to the ground and placing it over to his side. He looked into the casing, seeing a couple of teeth from the gears inside laying at the bottom of it.

"Foond yer problem, auld man, couple teeth broke off fea one eh the planiteries!"

His father grunted, "We going to need a full set? Or a just a gear or two?" he asked, sounding fairly disheartened by the discovery. Komms turned on his torch and scanned the gears inside, "Nah, I hink it's just the wan gear that's bought it. The rest look fine, though it wid be better tae have a full set, though just the yin that needs it."

He pulled himself out from under the truck and started pulling the axles out from the wheels, giving them a hammer to break the nuts first. His father stood and watched as he undone the nuts of the axels, screwing bolts into the guides to help remove them. Screwing them in and pulling them out. He slid the axel out and done on the other side, then moved underneath the truck again, undoing the bolts holding the gears on place and pulling the internals out the housing out. He slid out from under the truck again, getting himself up without letting the internals hit the ground. He placed the internals on a towel he'd put on the back of the truck and started trying to take the gears apart. He had a bit of trouble at first, but when he got the first gear out, the rest came out easy. He took the gear with the missing teeth and looked over it, cracks leading up from the broken surfaces.

He wiped the oil from it with a rag, then held it out to his father. "Deh hink we can fix, we'll just need a new yin." He said, as his father took the gear, looking over it himself. "Blyad... I'll need to fill in a requisition for this. Unless they have spares at the pool..." He looked his son up and down, seeing the dirt and oil still on his hands and face, looking back at the gear, he spoke up.

"Get inside and get a wash, I'm going go see if I can get replacement. I'll get it back together, just have a hot drink for me getting back, might be an hour or two.". Komms looked down at his hands and clothes, covered in dirt and oil. He went to pat his father on the shoulder, just stopping himself before he got oil on him. "I'll catch ye when yer back then, auld man." He gave him a nod before walking towards the front of the house, wiping his hands on another rag before he opened the door.

He stepped inside, Yuri stood in the kitchen facing away from him, chopping something up next to a steaming pot. He kicked his boots off and walked over into the kitchen and leaning up against the bunker next to her, she looked over at him and smiled, putting down the knife and reaching over to hug him. He stepped back, raising his hands, her face dropped, thinking she'd done something wrong.

He dropped his face, seeing her start to look worried. "It's alright, lass, I'm just covered in shite!" He blurted, quickly apologising for his raised tone. She looked him from head to toe, seeing the oil and mud. Her expression softened to that of relief, looking back up at him and smiling.

"What ye makin the now, then?" he asked, peering over her shoulder at the pot behind her.

"Just a little stew that I found a recipe for, it's a bit different from what I'd normally make. I hope it'll turn out okay..." She said, looking round at the pot as well.

"If it's made wi your touch, doll, it'll be the best thing ever," He said as she turned back round to him. He stepped up to pass her, pecking her on the cheek. "Is she still in bed the now?". She returned to chopping up the veg on the board, "Yeah, she's still sound asleep.". He turned round to her when he reached the doorway, "Right, just wanted tae ken, I'll try no wake her, just gonnea go fur a shower and when we're both finished, ye want tae sit doon in front eh the fire and do a little readin?". She turned round to him, her eyes lighting up. "I would love that. I might clean myself up a bit as well after this.". He gave her a warm smile, before nodding and turning to get ready.

He gently opened the door to his room, seeing Erin asleep in their bed, cuddled up to a pillow. He stepped inside, trying not to make any noise. He pulled off his clothes, stripping to his boxers, walking to the wardrobe and pulling out a towel. He glanced back at her, pulling a smile, seeing her in a better environment than if she went back to her parents.

He stepped out into the living room and walked through to the bathroom, He closed the door and turned the shower on, letting the water warm up before stepping inside. He turned the temp up slowly, till it was just right. He grabbed the soap and started washing himself, grabbing a brush as well and scrubbing the oil from his hands and arms, eventually closing her eyes and rubbing his face down. He rinsed the suds from his face and rubbing his eyes before opening them. He then done his hair, the sound of the water and his eyes closed, trying not to get any soap in them, he didn't notice the handle of the door turning and as someone entered.

He washed the soap from his hair and feeling the gaze of someone behind him, turned around. He peered through the steam and seen Erin stood there, biting her nail, wearing nothing bar her underwear. "Room for one more?" She asked, pulling a grin across her face and pulling down her pants. "Umm, I'm no so sure aboot that, lass..." He replied, looking rather nervous. "How come? It's not the first time we've been... Intimate together." He pulled the brush from the wall again, rubbing the soap over the bristles and rubbing it down his back. "I ken that, lass, but am no that... I'm alright wi you and Yuri doin yer hing, but I'm no too comfortable wioot her bein there..."

She tilted her head, raising a brow. "If it were the three en us, I widny have a problem, in any other circumstance I'm a one girl kinda guy and tae me, that's Yuri." She stepped closer to the bath, leaning on the banister next to it and dropping one of the straps of her bra down her arm, "Please Komms... I just want to feel you...One on one, I've felt her and she's as sweet and precious as you can get, but I want to feel you by yourself, not sharing... Just how passionate you can be..."

Komms stopped scrubbing his back, dropping his head and sighing. "I'm sorry, lass... I canny... That wid just be tae much fur ees, expecially goin aroond her back like this... It wid just break ees. I'm sorry, lass, I'm no sayin I deh feel anyhin fur ye, I just love her tae much tae dae that..." He stepped under the shower again, running the water down his back.

"You think I would've just waltzed in her without speaking with her first? She said she'd be happy with us trying it... I thought that would've been enough?..."

"She might be okay with that, but I'm no. I'm sorry." He said, turning off the shower and stepping out next to her, grabbing his towel and rubbing it through his hair and down to his chest. He placed a hand on her shoulder, kissing her on top of the head. "I'll catch ye when ye'v finished, lass. Nea hard feelins, aye?" He asked, watching her face drop farther.

He grabbed his boxers and wrapped the towel around himself, stepping out into the living room. He looked over at Yuri who was still in the kitchen, sighing then walking through to the bedroom, hearing the shower start up again.

He got himself dressed and came back out to the living room and walked through to the kitchen. She turned and smiled at him. "How are you, love?" He looked at her, a little disheartened. She bit her lip, thinking she'd done something wrong again. "I..Is everything.. okay?..." He stepped up next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I couldny dea it, lass. You're the only yin I could lay next tae, I mean we've had out extra times but I couldny dea it wi any yin ells but you alone."

He felt her place her arms around his waist, her grip as soft as her skin. "I..I thought it would've been good for yous... To feel someone ells than me... I...I didn't mean for anything bad to happen..."

She said, starting to shake. "Nothin bads happened, lass... I just want ye tae ken I couldny, even wi her. You're my love, my yin and only... I couldny go aroond that. I feel she might be a little upset aboot it, but I just hope you can both understand. It's no somethin I can dea..."

"I'm sorry, Komms... I'll make sure never to try and let that happen again... I just remember how much fun we've all had together... I just thought you felt the same kind of way as that..."

He pulled himself back, feeling her tears soaking into his shirt. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. "I loved the time the three eh us have spent together, but it's been you bein there that's made it so magical fur ees. She's a gid lass, but I didny ask her oot... I asked you... I've nea quarrels wi you and her doin yer hing, I couldny take the experience eh a woman way fea any yin. So enjoy yer time wi her whenever it happens. I love ye, lass, you and only you..."

He placed his lips to hers, feeling the softness of them, and how they formed against his. When they finished, she grasped onto him again, joining her hands round his back. "I love you, so much... I hope we can be together forever..." She released him, looking down at the floor, then standing up straight and looking back up at him. He rustled a hand over her head, turning round as he heard the bathroom door open. Erin stepped out, a towel rapped around her. She ran her hand through her hair and looked at Komms and Yuri, noticing they were to. They both smiled at her, while receiving only a half hearted one back. She turned and walked away, back into Komms' room. They both look at each other again, "Why is it that normal people get in trouble for shaggin folk other than their partner, but am the exact opposite?". Yuri ignored his sarcasm, walking through to his room and closing the door behind her.

Komms leaned against the bunker, feeling confused. He shook his head and sighed, grabbing the kettle and filling it up, turning it on. He pulled a few mugs from the cupboard, putting coffee, milk and sugar in them, then waited for the kettle to boil. He stepped out into the living room and sat down on the couch, in front of the fire. Yuri came back out from the bedroom, Komms turned round to see her, but as she was about to say something, his father burst through he door.

He was panting and sweating, trying to regain his breath.

"Get your kit on!... Locust... Mine... They're fucking everywhere!" he yelled through his panting. He bolted past them, into his and Komms' mothers bedroom, the sound of him rapidly trying to pull his armour on. Komms burst to his feet, jumping over the couch and running after Yuri back into his room. Erin was naked on the bed, staring at the two of them.

"What the fuck!?" She screamed as they smashed into the room. She started to look extremely panicked as she seen them throwing their armour on. "Get dressed, lass! We've got a bug problem and a fuckin big'in at that!" He ordered. She scrambled from the bed, falling off it, flat on her face, Yuri pulled her up, handing her some of her clothes and dropping her bag with her armour and weapon in front of her. Komms strapped on his greaves and boots, then his chest piece and arms.

He ripped on his balaclava and slapped his helmet on his head as his father appeared at the door.

"Hurry yourselves! We need to get there ASAP!" He yelled.

Komms threw his rifle over his back and grabbed his MG, making sure he had ammunition in his pouches. Erin finally got her armour on, slapping her helmet on. They rushed out after his father as he ran out the door, slamming it shut behind them. They sprinted down the way he came, being slowed by the shin deep snow that covered the ground. Making it to the main road, they reached the salvation of the salted road, picking up the pace they sprinted up the road, each of them smacking their armour to turn the IFF's on as the sun was starting to set.

They reached the facility, nearly collapsing at the entrance, where several soldiers where stood, directing a small flow of troops inside. They followed his father through, a sergeant walking him through to a communications room, televisions and computers all over the room, with a planning table in the centre.

His father leaned over the table, pointing out sections on a map that was laid out.

"Corporal!" He called out, Komms rushed to his side, "Aye, Staff!" His father turned round to look at him, forgetting that he'd been promoted, another soldier rushed round the corner, appearing at his fathers other shoulder. "Yes, Sir!" he said. His father pointed to a section of the map, labelled ground. "Make sure these points are secured, I need at least five rifles on each of these points, go grab some of the squads that've showed and send them over!" He ordered. The corporal saluted, then sprinted off through the door he came through. "Sorry, son, I forgot you were promoted."

"Nea a problem, auld man, ye'v never had ees in a situation like this before, like, there's a first for everyhing." His fathere chuckled. Looking up at him. He nodded to the door that Komms had came through, "There's an elevator down the hall and down the stairs at the end. Take your friends and get down there, we need some rifles at the entrance.". He gave him a nod and started to run off through he door, stopping when his father called him again. "Channel fifteen, try not to use too much traffic!" he nodded again and disappeared through the door.

Yuri and Erin where stood talking with a couple other gears in the hall, trying to get some information on the situation. He ran up, the girls and the other gears looking at him.

"Alright, girls, we've been ordered doon tae the lift entrance-" he looked up at the other gears they were talking to, "If ye's deh have any orders, feel free tae join us." He turned and started running down the corridor, the belt of his gun rattling as he went. He eventually heard their boot steps fallow up on him. He jumped down the stairs several steps at a time, landing at the bottom and coming up on a squad that was already there.

A Sergeant in the corner waved him over. "You part of the advance squad?" He asked, looking up from a set of televisions in front of him. "Naw, Sergeant, Staff Sergeant Medvedev ordered ees and two others fea my squad doon tae get some extra guns on the door!". The Sergeant looked back down at the TV's pulling a rather urgent look. He pressed his finger to his earpiece, "Staff Sergeant Medvedev!?"

Komms flicked through the channels on his helmet, finally reaching fifteen. "Da, Sergeant?"

"We need to get some squads down there! Three gears just showed up, saying you sent them down for guard duty?"

"Da, Sergeant, they only passed training last week, I didn't see the point in sending them down to something, they didn't know how to handle."

Komms pressed the button on the side of his helmet, "With all due respect, Staff Sergeant! We've been in a situation like this before!" He said, entering the conversation. He heard his father sigh on the other side of the comms. "You haven't faced these kind of creatures yet."

"We can do this, Staff!" He yet again heard his sigh. "You don't know what you're trying to get yourself into, Corporal... I'd rather you didn't."

"I'm happy fur the girls tae stay up here, Sir! I just feel they need people to go down, now, So I'm volunteering for what I see is necessary!"

"You remind me too much of me when I was your age, Too overconfident... Get yourself killed and I'll fucking murder you, you hear me, Corporal!"

"Aye, Sir!" He looked up at the Sergeant, who didn't look too sure about it, but they needed the soldiers. "Dean!" the Sergeant called out, another Sergeant came over, "Yeah?" The Sergeant pointed at Komms, "This is your heavy, take care of him, he's a first timer." Dean looked him up and down, sighing. "Guess we need everyone we can spare, then. There's a resupply in the corner, get yourself ready." He said, pointing over at a pile of ammo creates in the corner of the room.

He turned to Yuri and Erin, "Yer stayin up here, radio in tae channel fifteen tae keep an ear on hings. I'll catch ye's in a bit." The two girls lunged forward, wrapping their arms around him, "Stay safe... My heart wouldn't be able to handle it, if anything happened to you... I love you..." said Yuri, Erin just clung onto him, eventually speaking up, "I'm sorry about earlier, please don't do this..."

Komms patted them both on the helmet, "I need tae lass, there's folk doon there and if we canny clear it, this whole place is fucked. I love you Yuri, but deh worry, I'll be fine. I love you both, keep yerselves safe as well, aye?" They both nodded into his armour, eventually letting him go, looking into his smiling eyes as he walked away to grab some more ammo. Filling every pouch with belts and magazines, grabbing a satchel and shoving a few grenades inside.

Sgt Dean called over the rest of his squad, He shoved another grenade and belt into the satchel before walking over. "Alrighty, folks! We're heading down, ready your kit and make sure your safety's off!" He yelled between everyone, before stepping onto the lift. He followed the rest of them on, getting a few looks from the rest of the squad he was in.

"Here, Serg! Who's the newbie?" asked one of the gears ahead of him.

"He's here cause we need the guns." He looked over at Komms, "He might be green, but he has firepower, so as long as he know how to shoot, he'll do."

Komms started to seethe inside his helmet, feeling like he's being underestimated. He shook it off though, choosing just to deal with it rather than bring it up.

The lift started to move, dropping down the shaft, jolting slightly, every now and then. He flipped the safety off on his weapon, gripping it tight. He leaned down, pulling the bayonet from his boot and clipping it the the muzzle. A couple gears looked round at the noise and decided to join him.

The lift jumped as it hit the bottom, everyone aiming their weapons at the door. The Sergeant grabbed the handle of the door, pulling it and ripping the door open, showing a corridor of blood, the light outside the lift, flickering, lighting up the outline of the bodies that lined the ground, human and locust alike. Joining each other in a matrimony of gore. One of the gears stepped forwards, turning on his tank light and going over the sides of the passage.

"Anything on cams?" Asked the Sergeant, activating his mic.

There was a moment of silence between everyone, as the gear on point stepped further into the blood and gore. The top side Sergeants voice came into play, disturbing the silence that encapsulated everyone. "I've got nothing just ahead, but there's... I..It seems like there's a few of them beyond the end of the corridor. If you're quiet enough, you should be able to get the drop on them, they're busy... Feeding..." The Sergeant's voice shook as he spoke,not really wanting to describe the scene that lay ahead. "Rodger that, Will, Keep us posted." Dean said, trying to break the awkwardness.

The other Gears around him stepped out after the one on point, Komms following them up, just ahead of the Sergeant. The lead Gear nudged a locust body on the ground, checking to make sure he wasn't going to get a nasty surprise, luckily it done nothing past disturb the silence. Continuing on past it, his boots started sticking to the floor, the drying blood making a sticky kind of sound as he walked on. They got closer to the end of the corridor, the lead Gear hugging the wall, poking his head round. He pulled back slowly, turning to the Sergeant, "Eyes on three, can't make out any more of them there.". The Sergeant turned and looked about the other Gears, seeing Komms' satchel, he asked "How many frags you got, Corporal?", Komms gave a quick check of it, "seven, Sir.". "Any good at throwing them?", Komms hand slid into his satchel, pulling one from it. "Plenty, Serge.". He nodded him up to the lead gear, stepping as quietly as he could, he stood just behind the gear, looking round and judging the distance,. Letting off the handle for a couple seconds then throwing it into the centre of the trio, that crouched, having their dinner.

The heads of the creatures jolted up, hearing the grenade hitting the ground, turning to inspect it before it went off. Komms and the other gear ripped themselves back around the corner, before several pieces of shrapnel flew past where their heads were. Komms and the gear jolted out around the corner, pointing their weapons. The gear waved to the others signalling it was clear, the two of them stepping out and walking down the corridor, walking side by side.

"Ever fought these things before, Corporal?" He whispered.

"I have a few times, aye." He replied, his eyes darting from every corner of the hallway ahead.

"Close quarters, or just in the open?"

"Both, but mainly closer than I'd like."

"At least your not completely fresh." He said, mockingly.

They walked on, checking each door they passed. The lights ahead of them cut out, both of them swinging their weapons round form the doors they were clearing. The gear's light filled up the area where the lights went out.

"Dean! We've just been informed, there's a store room with about eight people in it, deeper down in the facility. You'll need to go down two floors. They're in a store room labelled "Janitorial"."

"Right, we'll try and pick up the pace!" He said, back into the mic.

"We need to hoof it, we don't know how long those folks've got!" He ordered, looking around at everyone. He put his finger up again, activating his mic. "Will, which way is it to the stairs?"

"Down the corridor ahead, there doesn't seem to be anything in the way on cam, so you should be fairly clear, but keep your spacing and watch your corners!"

Dean looked at Komms and the gear next to him, nodding for them to carry on. They looked at each other and turned back down the corridor, taking a marching pace. They marched through the fairly clean corridor, even with the darkness, they could see there was little fighting that took place there. They turned the corner, the other gear taking point again and going down the stairs first, Komms following behind him. As the squad columned down the stairs, the lead gear stopped, causing a traffic jam for everyone behind.

"Holes in the walls, Serge!" He whispered over his mic. "Does it look like there's anything in them?" he replied. "I can't tell yet, Don't want to get too close though."

"Aye, keep a few feet back, looks like a nest!" replied Komms, over the mic.

"A nest?" Said the lead gear, looking back round at him. "Aye, found these things in a cave a while back, like wee burrows fur the younglins." The gear looked back ahead, staying tight to the centre of the staircase and away from the wall. "They likely to just spring out?" he asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Naw, they'll peer oot at ye, just try no shine yer tank on them, anything that startles them tae much makes them screech. Found that oot the hard way before."

"What happens when they screech?" Asked someone further back. "You get a pack of marauding adults coming to the rescue. So keep your tanks off them, look back if you want, the IFF's tend to make them think you're one of them. So hopefully there'll be no problems." Replied Dean.

The gear ahead turned off his light, traipsing down into the darkness that befell them. The gears creped along as quietly as they could, the tapping of their boots echoing down the stairs. The lead gear stopped again, as a pair of bright yellow glowing eyes poked out from one of the holes ahead.

"Keep going, Corporal, those people don't have long." Said Dean, the gear slowly stepping down towards it. It kept staring, unflinching at the men walking down towards it, the gears ahead, passed it, rounding the landing he turned away from it, the rest of them following in suit. Before the Sergeant passed it, it pulled itself back into it's hole, clambering to the back off it and cuddling into the rock. The rocks left on the floor from the holes made one of the gears loose his footing, landing on the gear a head's back, luckily he managed to right himself, stopping the two of them careening on top of Komms and the lead gear. They turned and looked at the pair, who were awkwardly stood against each other, the front one balancing on one leg, Komms leaned back, pushing his balance back onto both his feet. The gear nodded at him, Komms returning the gesture. He sped up slightly, catching up with the other gear, who had already started walking ahead. They rounded onto the next landing, stepping out onto it, and fanning out, covering both directions.

A bashing sound started coming from down the direction opposite from where Komms was."Dean, the people in the room say they're trying to get in again, any updates on your position? I can't see shit from up here now!".

"We've reached the floor they're on, we can hear them bashing on the door, we're moving in on them now!". He called out to everyone, turning on his tank light. "Lights on boys! We're double timing it!"

The hallway sparked to life, all of their lights turning on, revealing yet another body strewn floor, the bodies human and locust alike reaching up towards the bashing. The Sergeant started off, running up the hallway, the rest of them following him in a line. The bashing got louder and louder, before the sound of wood shattering and yelling coming from down the hall. A flash of light came from round the corner, a gunshot ringing down them after. The Sergeant rounded the corner, his rifle instantly letting off rounds. The next two gears joined him, the other gear turning the opposite corner from them, checking the flank, Komms spun round behind them, keeping an eye out towards where they came from. Round after round was fired, eventually the clicks of empty weapons could be heard, Komms rounded up the side of them, swapping places with one of them. He lined the sights up with the glowing beasts, pulling the trigger and letting off burst after burst, the creatures starting to make their way towards the sound.

As the last one fell, Komms and the others stopped firing. The ground now carpeted with bodies. The Sergeant tapped him on the shoulder, waving him to move down, he started down the hall, then starting to step over the bodies, making sure not to loose his footing. As the flood of bodies thickened, He began having to walk across them, each step divulging a new crunch and click of the bones and joints. Reaching the door, he turned to look away from it, looking down the corridor adjacent from it. He peered back the way he'd came, the other gears following his steps. He guarded the corridor, while he chapped on the door, the lack of an answer to it causing him to repeat himself.

"Are they gone?!" Yelled a muffled voice from inside the room.

"I widny be stood here knockin if it werny, noo wid I?!" He called back.

He heard the occupant of the voice through the door place a key in the lock and try to turn it.

"I..I think the locks broken!" Came the voice again.

He sighed, turning to look back at the door again. "Step back then, we'll get it open!"

He heard several sets of footsteps moving away from the door. Turning to the Sergeant, who was at his side. "Ken if any yins got a breach charge at aw?" The Sergeant looked at the equipment everyone was carrying, turning back to Komms and shaking his head.

The Sergeant looked back round at the other Corporal, waving him over. Once he'd made it there, he started, "Help the fresher to shift some of these bodies from the door, then start kicking."

The gear rolled his head, then shoved his foot under a locust body, rolling it over with his foot, away from the door. Komms placed his gun against the wall, reaching down and grabbing one by the throat, throwing it to the side. The two spent a few minutes piling the bodies aside, then taking turns trying to kick the door down. The lack of progress caused the weighted gaze of the Sergeant to fall over them. While Komms took a breath, letting the other gear continue his efforts trying the break the door down, Komms stepped further away from the door, pushing more bodies aside, making a pathway towards the door. He took a deep breath, taking his gun by the carrying handle, he called to the gear to step aside. The gear looked round at him and the path he'd made.

He stepped back, rolling his arms towards the door, "Be my guest, Clob."

He bolted towards the door, slamming his shoulder and side into it at full pelt. The door flew from its hinges, the lock tearing through the wood that held it in place. He crashed through the room, crumpling to the ground, just short of a group of miners that huddled at the back of the room.

He lay there in a heap, on the floor, raising his arm and giving a thumbs up, "The cavalry's arrived!" He groaned, the faceplate of his helmet buried into the mess that scattered the floor.

The Sergeant stepped round and through the dormant door way, "This all that made it?" He asked, rather disheartened. "Yeah..." replied on of the miners, covered head to toe in blood. The Sergeant activated his mike again, "Will, you want to send another squad down to cover the exit? Not sure what'll be at that nest, after all the noise we've made."

Another voice crackled over the comms, "Sergeant, it's Medvedev, I'm coming down with another squad as a bolster. We're almost at the bottom of the lift already, so make your way back up, we'll meet you at the stairs. Got a flame unit to deal with the nest so we need everyone back first."

"Good to hear, Sir, we're coming back up now, meet you at the stairs!" Replied Dean.

His father grunted over the mic, giving another go ahead. Dean looked over at the miners, nodding his head back the way they'd came, then shaking his head at Komms, who'd managed to clamber to his feet. He grabbed Komms gun from the floor, thrusting it into his chest, letting it go as Komms took hold of it.

They all followed him back into the hallway, the miners looking in awe at the bodies around them. "No time for sight seeing, we need to get you to the lift, so lets move it people!" He ordered, as he powered off down the hall. Komms let the miners go first, taking up the rear guard, checking the corners again as they moved. They stepped back up the stairs at marching pace, turning off their lights, disregarding the holes and the occupants inside, Who seemed to cower at the back of their holes.

"We're near the stair, what's your position Sergeant?" came his fathers voice again. "Down one flight from you, staff, be there in a sec!"

Komms looked round at a set of eyes glaring at him from one of the holes, He seen it's eyes twitching, in what looked like fear and rage. "Uhhh, guys? Get a fucking move on!" He said, his voice shaking, as he activated his mic.

"What's the problem?" Answered his father, interrupted by the immediate screeching the started emanated from the creature. He slammed the but of his machine gun into the creatures face, sending it back into it's hole, to which a moment of silence took over the facility. Everyone froze, before a loud roar erupted from down the stairs behind them. "Fuckin that!" He yelled into the mic, immediately running up towards the men ahead of him.

"Fucking bolt!" Yelled one of the men further ahead, as the sounds of feet slamming into the ground echoed from down the stairs. The sound of boot steps joined the echoes joined them as they sprinted up the last flight of stairs.

As he rounded the top of the stairs, he ripped a belt from his satchel, slinging it over his shoulder, pulling the satchel from his shoulder and pulling the pin from a grenade and throwing it back down the stairs. Most of them stumbled as they ran, the shock wave from the explosion blasting through them all. He spun round, starting to walk backwards, pointing his weapon towards the turn of the staircase.

"What the fuck was that!? A fucking gas leak!?" Yelled dean over comms.

He double tapped his mic as sped up his pace,"I fragged the stairs, Sir! I heard them right behind ees!" He replied.

He felt a hand grab his armour from the back, pulling him along quicker. "Well fucking good for you Corporal! Get a fucking move on!" Came him fathers voice, as he dragged him along. He opened fire as he seen the first head jump round the corner, his father deciding to join him in facing them as they walked. As his belt ran out, they turned and sprinted, catching up to others as fast as they could. Jumping to the side and hugging the wall as they ran, the rest of the gears yelling for them to get out the way. They jumped around the gears, letting the flame unit open up, the creatures that rushed up, lurching back as the flames created a wall between them. The soldiers pulled back with this moment of rest, rushing the miners into the lift.

There was now about fifteen gears holding the corridor, the lift only being able to take eight of them at once. Komms crouched behind the others as he reloaded, the shell cases bouncing at his feet from the others. Finally slamming the top cover down and charging the handle, he jumped to an empty space among the gears, opening fire at the onslaught of locust that approached.

"Any way you can speed up that fucking lift!?" screamed Dean over the mic.

Yuri's voice came over the headset, "The panel says it's working at max, I don't know what ells we can do!"

"We'll throw some ammo in before you send it down, not sure how much longer we can last!" He yelled back.

After reloading again, he checked his pouches realising he was on his last belt. "Any yin got a spare belt!?" he called over the mic, receiving a cacophony of negatives. "What you got left, Son!?" called out Will. "I've got a few mags fur my rifle but am on my last belt!".

"Don't worry, lifts almost back, you won't need it in a minute!" Will called back, again.

Yuri 11 – 37

30th March 2266 Grother Iron mine complex

She stared at the camera feed, at all the soldiers firing, the flame unit spurting the hall with flames every now and then, the smoke covering the cameras for a few moments every time he done so. She seen the light shine on their backs as the lift door opened, a couple gears turned and ran inside the lift, pulling out a crate of ammo and a large box of explosives. One by one the gears taking turns at grabbing some ammo, Komms taking his turn to stuff his belt with belts. The camera showed him yelling back at the troops as he pulled the pin on a grenade, throwing it over the heads of some of the soldiers who crouched down, landing behind a group of advancing locust, which were then flung forward in the resulting blast.

"Come on! Get in the lift! You don't have much time!" She yelled into her mic.

The ground between the gears started to crack and chip, an arm smashing through the ground and swinging at some of the gears' feet, knocking one of them off balance. The gear fell on top of the gear next to him, sending them both crashing to the ground, the gear the first one fell on firing his weapon as he fell, almost shooting Komms' father. His father ducked down as the rounds flew past him head, turning to see the arm sticking out the ground, he swung round, bringing his foot down on the arm, the ground cracking further around it with every stomp. After the fifth stomp, the arm still refused to stop swinging at everything around it. The ground broke away around the arm as it finally grabbed the ankle of the gear that it knocked over, dragging him into the hole. His father's legs fell into the hole, his back side landing on the rim of the hole. Komms grabbed his father as he almost followed the other gear into the hole as the gear grabbed his foot, trying not to be pulled further down.

Yuri and Erin's eye's both widened, as the screen showed his father disappear into the hole and Komms' top half fly into the hole, another two gears grabbing his legs, trying to pull him back out the hole. Komms slowly reappeared from the hole as the gears pulled him up, his father re-emerging as well, then the gear that originally got pulled in, struggling to hold onto the Staff Sergeant's foot, finally coming back above ground, showing his legs both torn and near skeletonised from just above the knee's

Yuri grabbed the table, dropping her head in relief, placing her finger to her mic again, "Please, just get some of yourselves on the lift..." She said, in a tone of calm desperation.

One of the gears dragged the mutilated gear onto the lift, trying to tie tourniquets around the remained of his legs. The gear was disturbed by another load roar that came from down the hallway, where the locust began getting closer and closer from. He got back to his wounded team mate, a couple of there gears rushing back to the explosives from in front of the lift. They dropped an explosive charge in the hole that broke through, seeing the glowing eyes further down in it, prying themselves up the hole. The faculty shook as it went off, the sound of a cave in happening from behind the rocks that broke away inside the hole.

The firing stopped again for just a moment, as everyone shook with the explosion, allowing some of the locust to overwhelm the gears at the front of the force. The rest of the gears all regained themselves enough to see what was happening, firing at the locust that scrambled across their fellow troops, ripping them apart, as they tried to beat them off.

The girls stood there, watching the men being torn limb from limb, the other gears trying to fight their way forward to no avail. They could hear the faint screams rise up from the elevator shaft, causing them to shake, as the air seemed to get colder. Two of the gears on screen, grabbed the box of explosives, arming the detonator and threw it into the mass of mutants, who managed to push them back, closer to the lift again. Another line of men got overwhelmed, throwing the remaining troops back onto the lift platform, Komms father tried pushing back forward, to pull the closest gears back on the lift, only annoying the lead locust farther. The gear that had the detonator threw it back into the lift from under the locust that pinned him, "Get the fuck back up there! Fucking go!" He screamed, as his armour was torn from his chest and the creatures started to claw away into his insides.

Yuri unfroze, hitting the switch to bring the lift back up, seeing his father look down at the detonator as the lift started to rise, while the rest of the men on the platform fired into the creatures. She could feel the look on his face as he looked down at the detonator.

He looked back out at the men being torn limb from limb outside the lift, that slowly rose up, he ripped the tags from his neck, grabbed his son, pulling him into a hug, interrupting his fire. They couldn't hear if anything was being said, but they flinched when they seen him slam Komms into the back wall of the lift and throw himself out over the locust that tried to get in. He smashed his way through the screeches of the locust, the screams of the gears subsided as the last one finally succumbed to their injuries. He disappeared into the horde as the lift passed the top of the doorway, his voice coming over the mic one last time.

"Tell Lex, I'm sorry-" He screamed, "Love you, kids, remember that!" he screamed again, as his mic cut off.

Yuri and Erin stared at the screen, empty of any response as the explosives went off. The complex shaking and crackling around them. Yuri took off her helmet, letting it drop from her shaking hands. Erin looked round at her and her watering eyes.

"N..Not again..." Whimpered Yuri.

Erin looked round at her as screams started to emanate from the lift, the sounds of banging accompanying them. Yuri rushed to the lift, leaning her hand against the door and pressing her headset again. "K..Komms!..." She stood there waiting for a response, getting none bar the screams from the lift. When the lift eventually reached the top, the door opened, two gears lifting the wounded one out the lift and rushing him up the stares, leaving another two to try and console Komms, who was punching the floor of the lift, yelling for his father.

She slowly stepped forward, placing her hand on one of the gears shoulder, beckoning him to let her through. He nodded to her, pushing himself to his feet and pulling back out the lift, undoing the straps from his flamethrower and dropping it to the floor next to the lift as he left.

She crouched down next to him, motioning for the other gear to leave as well. She placed a hand on his clenched fist, and gripping it tightly. "I...I...He...He's..." Shook her voice, as she tried to whisper in his ear.

He remained silent, staring down at the lift floor, through bloodshot eyes. She felt his grip on the air loosen, letting her hand flow into his. He took a deep breath, raising himself up to her level. His eye twitched as he glared towards the wall. "He's gone..." He said, almost emotionless, While he pushed himself to his feet. He looked down at Yuri, who still sat on her knees, holding her hand. She gripped his hand tight and pulled herself up.

"W...What am I gonna tell maw?... I just... I can't..." She undone the strap on his helmet, as he struggled to get his words out. Pulling it off his head and dropping it to the floor, she pulled his head down, placing hers against his.

"It's okay... We can do it together... I love you, Mon homme fort..." She said, trying to sooth his mind.

"I love ye, lass... I want you to know that... You are the single greatest thing to have ever happen tae ees... I just..." His expression broke, interrupting himself with the jolts of his tears. Falling back down to his knees, she followed him down.

"I canny... I canny break this tae her... I couldny dea it tae her... it'd fuckin break her..." He blurted between his sobs.

"It'll be alright, come on, we need to see if we're still needed... We can't let this happen to anyone ells..." She said, caressing his head.

He sighed through his jerks, "Just... go get Erin, I'll catch up... I...I need a minute..." He said, as he ram a hand round the back of her head, kissing her on the forehead. They stepped back from each other, looking into each others eyes before she turned and walked over to Erin, who still stood at the table. Erin stood staring down at the screen, showing the flicker between blackness and the blue hue of the static. Yuri bent over, grabbing her helmet from the ground, placing it on the table, then looking over at Komms who stood with his hand resting on the door frame of the lift, staring at the lift floor. She looked round at Erin, who in turn looked round at her, she grabbed her helmet and walked back around her, feeling the tapping of Erin's feet as she turned to follow, reaching the bottom of the stairs, she turned to the gear that stood next to them.

"Keep an eye on him, could you?" She asked him. He looked up at her, nodding, then turning his head round to Komms, who had started to place along the wall, his hands on his head.

She climbed the stairs, reaching the top to see another influx of troops coming along the corridor. The lead gear stepped aside as they came up to the two girls. "Private, Any idea where I can find Staff Sergeant Medvedev?" Yuri looked down at his boots, "He's dead..." She replied, as she stepped past him. The line of gears stopped, the gear that spoke to her grabbed her arm as she tried to walk on. "What!? Dead!? What about any of the Sergeants? Will, or Dean?!".

She turned to look at him, the emotion drained from her eyes, "Same as him... Scraps at the bottom of the elevator shaft..." She said, looking into the glow of his eye pieces.

The silence that followed echoed through the hallway, the distant sound of talking and foot steps being the only thing that broke it. Erin places her hand on the gears, "Leave her, please? It's not been the easiest morni-".

She was cut short of finishing by the sound of smashing and yelling coming from down the stairs they just climbed. The gears flicked their safeties off, swinging their weapons to the stairway.

Yuri broke her arm from the gears hand, rushing past Erin and the gear towards the stairs. She flung herself down them, several steps at a time, landing at the bottom, the gear that stood at the bottom, now crouched alongside Komms, next to a now destroyed table, ammunition strewn across the floor. Komms sat on his knees, pounding his fist off the floor, yelling. The other gears quickly appeared at he side, covering each angle of the room, lowering their weapons when they realised there wasn't any threat there.

"Fuckin why!? I fuckin can't!" He screamed as he scrambled across the floor, grabbing at the ammo that lay about him. "I'll fuckin eradicate every one eh the bastards!" He screamed as he reached for his gun, pushing the gear off him and rushing to his feet and making his way towards the lift.

Four of the gears rushed forward, pile driving him to the floor and leaping on top of him, holding him to the ground.

"Calm the fuck down soldier!" Yelled one of the gears on top of him, as he still managed to drag himself and the others across the floor. "I ain't letting them fuckin off wi it! Am gonnea fuckin murder'em aw!" He yelled at them, half winded by the force of the men holding him down.

Yuri and Erin sprinted over, jumping over the pile of gears and dropping to the floor at Komms' head.

"Komms! Please Stop! You can't do this, you're just gonna get yourself killed!" Screamed Erin and she got down to him.

"Then I'll take as many of the fucks wi ees as I fuckin can!" He yelled in retort.

Yuri clasped herself around his head, "Please... I can't handle this, Komms..." She whimpered in his ear, "He was the closest thing I've had to a father in years... If you do this... I'll have almost nothing left..."

He stopped his struggling, dropping his head onto the floor. The gears loosed their grip on him as they felt him start to break down again. They started to move off of him, giving him some breathing space, as he started to slam his fist against the floor. She released herself from his head as the gears stood up, the rest of them crowded around the man. He looked up at Yuri, who was on her knee over him. He pushed himself up and flung his arms around her as he started to wail, his grip around her tightening with every cry. She gripped onto him as well,as her own tears fell down the back of his armour. Erin got to her feet next to them, grabbing the gears shoulder who stood over the two, looking at him and motioning for them to leave them. The gear stepped back as the gears cries bounced off the walls, he pointed a couple gears to the bottom of the stairs, the two of them standing either side of it.

Yuri glanced towards Erin, who's arm was caught in the grasp of the lead gear. As Erin stood aside with him, letting the rest of them leave the room, She faintly heard his words to her.

"I don't mean to intrude, but who was that he lost?" She heard his ask, faintly through the cries in her other ear. "He's Corporal Medvedev... I...I think that says enough..." She said, walking herself out his grip and back up the stairs.

Erin 4 – 38

March 30th 2266 Jacinto Iron Mine complex

She walked past the landing of the stairs, the other gears following the original path they were destined on, she by contrast walked the other direction, following the signs to the command room. Stepping through to see another Staff Sergeant stood at the main table, marking points on the complex schematics.

The Staff Sergeant turned to look at her, seeing the gear opposite him advert his gaze to her.

"You here with the rest of the reinforcements, Private?" asked the Staff.

She shook her head in response, "No, Staff Sergeant, I got here a couple hours ago, I was ordered down to guard the lift before the advance squad's went down."

He looked her up and down, seeing the unscratched and unmarked armour that she beard.

"Is staff Sergeant Medvedev down there still? And who's that screaming down there, wounded? They should've been moved to medical by now."

"It's Corporal Medvedev, Sir... Staff Sergeant Medvedev didn't make it...Sir... Sergeant Dean and Will didn't make it either..." She mumbled, he gaze turning to the floor. "I seen them... torn to shreds on the cameras... Only a few made it, Sir..."

The Staff Sergeant looked at the gear opposite, both of them sharing the same expression of shock. The gear opposite spoke up, "How many made it?!". Erin looked down further, "Six... Of fifteen...five gears unharmed, one critical. He isn't going to be walking again. The rest were overrun, Staff Sergeant Medvedev jumped out the lift at the last second... Manually detonating the charge they set... The detonator malfunctioned. I'm sorry, Sir..."

They stood in the silence, the distant cries of the Corporal being the only sound to disturb it.

"What's your name, Private?" Asked the Staff Sergeant.

"Tsosie, Sir." She answered, her gaze still dragging across the floor.

"You only graduated a few days ago, didn't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"When the Corporal regains himself... Get them out of here, I appreciate your willingness to help, but this shouldn't be your first assignment... Tell the Corporal, his mother doesn't have to show face, I'll send word for her when I see it necessary to disturb her mourning..."

Erin nodded, "Thank you, Sir. If you need us, let us know..."

She turned to the doorway, stepping back out, hearing Komms' cries dying down by this point, shivers racing up her spine at every sob she heard as she stepped down the stairs again. Komms' chokes being the only sound to emanate from the bottom.

She stepped into the room, the two gears standing by the camera screen, attempting to fix it, taking their attention off the Corporal.

Yuri still sat on her knee, Komms clutched to her, rubbing a hand over the back of his head, hushing into his ear. His deep breaths condensing on the cold air, small bursts cropping from his chokes. He relinquished himself, slipping to the floor, Yuri keeping his head to her chest piece. Erin took a knee next to them, she ran a hand round the side of his head, settling it at the back of his head, resting her wrist on Yuri's arm.

"I...I think it's best for us to go..." She said softly, the steam of her breath colliding with Yuri's.

"Have you spoken with anyone? I...I don't think they'd look to kindly if we just left like that..." Asked Yuri, sounding a little concerned.

"I spoke with a Staff Sergeant in the command, He said we shouldn't be here... We should just go until we hear otherwise..."

Yuri looked back down at Komms, who's breathing had steadied. He sat staring blankly at his helmet that lay on the lift floor, the IFF's across the visor flickering slightly.

Yuri slid her arm from his shoulder and neck, sliding it down his back and taking hold of his arm, Erin doing the same on the other side. "Come on then, Dear... We need to get up now." She said in his ear. He pulled his leg back, planting it flat on the floor, the two girls pulled him up and finally planting his other foot, he helped them get him to his feet. He looked down at his hand, opening his grasp, letting his fathers tags fall from his hand and dangle from the chain.

The three of them gazed at the tag and cog, with it's stamped words and numbers, the scratches and scars that sprawled across them. He pulled his arm round to his side, unclipping a pouch and letting them fall inside it. He walked away from the girls and towards his helmet, crouching to pick it up, he placed his hand against the floor, dropping his head for a moment, then standing up. He walked backwards from the lift, turning as he walked, he grabbed his gun from the floor, slamming his helmet on his head as he stood back up straight.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here... He said as he walked between the two girls, who looked rather dejected from his tone. Yuri grabbed her helmet, walking sides with Erin as they followed him up the stairs. He stopped as he walked down the corridor, turning round to look at the girls following him. He put his gun down on the table next to him and wrapping his arms around their shoulders and holding the back of their heads. Holding them to his chest, "I'm sorry... I didny mean anyhin by that... I just... I... Don't know..." he stuttered. The girls placed an arm each around to his back, holding themselves as close as possible.

"And Erin... I'm sorry bout this mornin... I deh hink I can... Yer a gid gal... I'm sorry..."

"Komms, I... I realised it was wrong of me... I pushed boundaries... I have you as close as I need you..." She said into his armour.

"I love you girls... If something happens, remember that..."

They gripped each other for a minute, finally letting each other go and turning back to the exit. Erin grabbed his gun, noticing he forgot it. They made their way out the facility, marching through the still snow that had settled since they'd arrived. They got about half way back, when Erin called out to stop. Komms turned round to her, seeing her carrying his machine gun.

"I don't think... I gave you enough credit... for carrying this thing everywhere... in training!..." She blurted through her pants.

Both Komms and Yuri chuckled and he stepped towards her, taking the weapon from her trembling arms. She placed her hands on her knees, bending over and catching her breath.

"Imagine being Gaz? Two jerry cans eh fuel and twice the steel oan his back." He laughed.

"I don't even want to think about it..." She puffed.

They gave her a minute, stretching and cracking her back before they carried on, the sun getting ever lower in the sky, the orange glow of the sunset spiking through the branches of the trees.

Erin looked through the gaps at the sun as it said goodnight to them.

"Yous ever wonder what everywhere ells looks like? I mean, it's not a constant winter everywhere, is it?" She asked, pondering.

"Some guys telt ees it's a bit warmer over east in Canada. Locals ain't fond eh us, that's fur sure, but it's not a constant minus number in the temp in parts." Replied Komms, as he saddled his gun in his arm.

"What about the rest of the US? Is the COG spread across there as well?"

"I remember asking Morris about that! He said they weren't fond of the government they ran into over there, I think they called themselves the Enclave? From what I read a bunch of perfectionist assholes. Wanted to get rid of every person who wasn't born in a vault or bunker. Everyone who encountered radiation." Ranted Yuri.

"Ye'd hink they wid eh liked us."

"Apparently they did, but you know yourself, the COG are about protecting everyone and building everything back up. Not destroying ourselves all over again."

"Canny deny that, find any yin ells in their travels down south?"

"Yeah, a group called the Brotherhood of something, I can't remember what now, but they fought the Enclave and when they ran across one of their patrols, they got to talking. The Brotherhood guys said they were there to protect people from the dangers there and from themselves by seizing a lot of technology that could be used to end the world again, or at least bring a lot of destruction. When the brotherhood tried to take the Gears equipment, like their Raven and armour and such, for research, that's when the firing started. Apparently they weren't as tough as they thought they were, Even wearing full power armour!"

"Wait! They had power armour!?" exclaimed Erin.

"Yeah, power armour and laser weaponry! Every single one'en'em!"

"Saying that, why don't we use power armour and laser or plasma again?" Erin asked.

"Cause trying tae outfit an army oor size is different to groups several hundred large, plus we broke down the power armour tae make better wearable armour across the board, and when it comes tae weapons, we used the batteries for power and same for the plasma, use it for portable power packs. Like yer IFF's."

"What about the robots we used to use?"

"Resources, didny have the power supply tae run them, so we scrapped them fur parts after a while, didny see the point in usin them."

"But isn't power armour better than out stuff? You'd think we'd still use it..."

"Nah, canny fit it doon mines and tunnels and fighting on ground, ye deh need it when ye'v got tactics that deh require runnin face first intae gunfire. Even in attrition, our tactics would make power armour obsolete."

Erin quietened down for a while, thinking of their equipment, how different it was to the stuff the older troops used. Made of the same stuff as old power armour, a lot lighter and almost as strong. Stronger than old combat armour.

"Isn't there new armour being made? Like made of a different material?" She asked after five or ten minutes.

"Aye, they found a large amount of titanium and osmium rich iron. Take the osmium oot the iron and mix it wi titanium and ye'v got some serious protection."

"Where did they find it?"

Komms stopped in his tracks, the girls stopping behind him, almost walking into him. He took off again, leading the trio in silence, his lack of an answer giving her an idea of where. The silence overbearing even the sound of their boots crunching the snow.

The silence followed them the rest of the way home, She could tell by the occasional glance she got of his eyes, he half wanted her to be home and half not. When they reached the brush ahead of his home that she was, smoke bellowing from the chimney and the light flickering through the window.

He stopped shot of the door, dropping his shoulders and sighing. "Go ahead inside... Put the kettle on or something, just... don't tell her about dad, okay? I hink it's best I dea it." He said as he stepped aside the door, leaning against the pile of fire wood and lighting a cigarette.

Yuri pulled off her helmet, walking up and placing a hand on his pauldron, "Take all the time you need, my love... We're here if you need us." She said, before pecking his cheek.

As Yuri walked back towards the door, Erin patted her hand on his pauldron as well, receiving a a depressed look from his eyes, before he patter her hand with his, squeezing her hand slightly before she carried on.

Yuri turned the handle of the door, pushing it open and kicking the snow from her boots as she walked in the door, Erin following in suit behind her. Komms' mother sat on the couch in front of the fire, enjoying the music from the holotape cassette player, in the corner of the room. She looked back over the couch at them, pulling a warm smile as she done so.

"You been out parading your armour around, I take it?" She joked, "And who's your friend? Didn't know we would be having visitors, would have made more of an effort!" She said, noticing Erin kick the snow from her boots.

Yuri pulled off her helmet, looking back up at his mother, "There's been an incident..." She said, disgracefully, knowing the heartache to come.

"Lesly... The...The mine..." She said, looking down at the couch.

"What's happened? I haven't had any word about it! It surely couldn't be that bad if I haven't been called? I mean I've been here at least an hour now..." Said Lex, placing her mug down on the table.

"The mine was ov-" Yuri was interrupted by the door opening again and Komms stamping the snow and ice from his boots. Lex looked around the two girls at him, her eyes widening, seeing the blood splatter across his armour.

"Do you's want to go make some coffee?..." He said, dejectedly.

The two girls nodded, Yuri leaning down and giving Lesley a hug before walking through the kitchen. Erin leaned up against the counter next to the fridge, taking her helmet off, placing it on the bunker, as Yuri flipped the switch on the kettle and pulling out a few mugs from the cupboard. She looked back out the door, hearing Komms sit down on the couch next to his mother.

"Komms, what's going on!? Why haven't I been called out!?" She asked, as he took his helmet off, placing it on the table and pulling the balaclava from his head.

"They broke intae the mine... Most were killed who didny get tae the lifts in time..."

Lex stared at him, her eyes trembling, "I deh ken how many were killed before we went down, all I ken is it's a lot... We got a group eh miners out but a nest cried out on our way back up..."

"A...A nest? They set up that quickly?..."

He nodded slowly, He placed a hand in a pouch to his side, pulling out a clasped hand.

"You're father has it under control... Doesn't he?..." She asked, her voice quivering.

"six of us went down as an advance, dad didny want ees tae go but I insisted... it was just bodies and blood, fuckin everywhere..." he said this, staring at the table, almost unable to look round at her. She shuffled along the couch towards him, placing an arm round his shoulders and another on his arm.

"It's okay, hun... It's not easy to deal with the first time you see it, I know... But it's okay, we're all here to help you, Me, Yuri, Your father... We all are."

His eyes started to water as she said this, "We came back up, passing back through a nest we found in the stairway on the way down... One of them screeched, so we bolted back to the lift... Dad was there... Wi two other squads. We sent the miners we found back up in the lift before the locust attacked... If only that fuckin lift was faster!...Those men would still be alive..." His voice growing colder.

She held his head to hers, But he couldn't move, frozen in place. He managed to raise his hand in front of them, loosening his grip and letting his fathers tags fall and hang from his hand again. She looked up at them, the familiar dents and scratches causing her eyes to widen.

"We got overrun... Out of fifteen or sixteen of us... six got out... It wouldy been seven, but dad jumped back out, the detonator for the explosives we brought down broke... He...He detonated it manually..."

"He...He's... Gone?..." She whimpered, the gleam of the light reflecting from his tags, fixating her vision.

"He told me to say he's sorry..." He said, his arm dropping.

Erin looked away, not being able to handle to scene. She turned to Yuri who braced herself against the bunker, her hands trembling as she held herself up. Erin placed her hand on hers, gripping it tightly, Yuri's head dropped, her tears landing in her mug as she struggled to hold back. She let go of Yuri's hand and thrust her arm around her, pulling Yuri into her tight embrace. She felt Yuri put her hands around her waist, as she put her hand to the back of her head, pressing her head against the side of hers, Kissing her ear.

"This... This isn't the first time..." Mumbled Yuri into her armour, Erin turning her head further round towards her.

"H..How do you mean?" replied Erin,

"Wh..When my mother died... My father broke down... He was inconsolable for months, not eating drinking or sleeping... Just staring at the wall... He finally came round from it, staritng to drink and eat... He still couldn't sleep and then he started drinking... Worst was, he... He just acted like everything was okay, convincing himself that there wasn't anything was wrong with him... Or even the fact that his wife was gone... He refused to sober himself and in the few points he did, he couldn't do anything, too overwhelmed with grief. He lost his job, the doctors gave up, he distanced himself from everyone, even me and my brother... I had to take over in the house... got the rations, did the cleaning, looked after my brother... I couldn't keep up with it..." She choked, Erin growing more and more distraught as what she'd been through.

"I...I just couldn't bare the thought of the same happening to her... I couldn't handle it..."

"Yuri!?..." Came Lex's voice from the living room.

"Can you grab some glasses and bring them through please?..." She called through again.

The girls pulled back from each other, gazing into each others eyes. "O..One second!..." She called back through, before she connected her lips with Erin's. Letting go of her, she motioned Erin through to the living room, before heading to the cupboard and grabbing some glasses.

Erin walked into the room, grabbing her helmet as she went. She walked past Komms and Lex, taking a seat on the other couch. Sitting down she looked up and the two of them. Komms still staring at the table and Lex giving her a weak smile through her watering eyes.

"I don't know how he does it, but every girl he seems to meet is always as pretty as the last..." She said, trying not to drop a tear. She managed to pull a smile as they looked into each others eyes, "Th..thank you... I'm E..Erin." She managed, the emotion in Lex's eyes. Tilting her head Lex closed her eyes, trying her best to keep her smile. "I'm Lesley...B..But you can call me Lex, Dear..."

Yuri appeared through the door, placing a tray with four glasses on on on the table in front of Lex. Lex turned to look at her, standing up and opening her arms to her, to which Yuri stepped towards her, Lex wrapping her arms around her and holding her like a mother would a daughter. Peeling apart, Yuri moved around the table and Lex moved tot he corner of the room, pulling a bottle from the cupboard and walking back to the table. Taking a seat and opening the bottle, she filled each of the glasses, Komms placing a glass in front of Erin and Yuri.

"I hope you don't mind, I..It's a bit of a family tradition... Toasting and drinking to the dead... I..It helps...".

Erin raised her head as Lex picked up her glass. "I hope you don't mind vodka... I..It was his drink of choice..."

The other three picked up their glasses, Lex raising hers, "You always said you would die fighting... I just... Didn't think it would this soon... I hope it was quick and you didn't go down in vain..." She said, keeping her voice as strong as she could.

She lowered her glass, Komms raising his next, "Gonnea miss ye, Auld man! Gee'em hell where ever ye are...I..I'll try my best tae dae ye proud!..." He called out.

Lowering his glass, Yuri spoke up next, "I..." She sighed, " I don't know how to say this... But you welcomed me to the family with open arms, after the loss of my own father... Even though we never done much together, you were still the best father I could have asked for-" Her eyes began to tear and her lip quivered, "i just hope you do well in the next life... a..and I won't disappoint you!..." she yelped, as she started to choke.

Lowering her glass and placing a hand to her eyes, Erin was the last to raise her glass. "I only met you a couple days ago, so I never got to actually know you, but I've never seen someone so ready to sacrifice themselves for the safety of others... Good luck, Staff... I wish I knew you better..." She said, looking up at her glass.

As she lowered her glass, she glanced around everyone ells who raised their glasses to their lips, placing a hand on Yuri's back, who was struggling to lift her glass. Glancing up at Erin, she tried to pull a smile, only just managing to accomplish it. Taking in a breath, the four of them downed their drinks, tapping the glasses back in the table, bar Komms. He held the glass in front of him, looking at the hammer and sickle etched into it. He finally placed the glass on the table, the tap of it echoing into the silence.

Komms stood up, placing his hand on his mother shoulder, he leaned down and kiss her on the cheek, then stepping away from the couch, he walked behind Erin and Yuri, hugging them with one arm each, kissing Erin on the head and kissing Yuri on the lips. He stood back up and walked towards the front door. His mother called out to him as he reached the door. "Komms?..."

He grabbed the axe next to the door and pulled it open. "I'm just getting some wid fur the fire, it's getting low." He said, giving his mother a comforting look before he closed the door behind him.

Erin looked back to the table, then looking at Yuri and she felt her hand land on her lap. Yuri giving her another weak smile and looking back towards the door. She nodded, returning a smile and squeezing her hand. She looked over to Lex as she stood up, giving her the same smile, before exiting the house.

She followed the boot prints in the snow towards the sound of chopping, Komms' IFF's finally coming into view through the trees. Walking over to him she placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped, still holding the axe that was now sticking into the tree. "I...I don't entirely know how you're feeling...Just know that... I'm here... So's Yuri and your Mom... You aren't alone.."

He let go of the axe, dropping his arms to his side and looking at the ground. "I...I just deh ken, lass... I didny hink it would happen like this... no this soon..." he mumbled. He turned round to look at her, the moonlight shining off his eyes. She placed her other hand on he shoulder, he looked down at her boots, then looking back up at her eyes as he put his hands on her sides, then clasping his arms around her torso as she pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck and head.

She felt his grip tighten around her armour as she rested her head against his. "You can let it out if you need to... Don't feel ashamed to..." She whispered in his ear.

She felt him nestle his head deeper into her arm, "I let everything I had out at the lift... I deh have anyhin left tae give now..." The two let off each other, looking into each other again. He placed a hand on the side of her face, he kissed her, not staying there too long, dropping his hand from her face to his side.

"Thanks you... I hope that can work as a sorry for this morning... I don't want to make ye feel unwanted..." He said, as he turned back to the tree, ripping the axe from it, starting to hack back into it. He stopped again, as he felt her wrap her arms around him from behind. "Thanks... I'll see you back at the house." she whispered into his ear, as she stepped back and walked back through the trees to the house, the freezing cold air, sending shudders down her spine as she heard Komms start cutting at the tree again. She seen Yuri and Lex holding each other on the couch as she walked back inside, she took her seat on the other couch again, leaving the two of them to have their moment.

They let go of each other after a minute or so, both turning back to the table, Lex grabbing the bottle and filling the glasses again. "Did they say anything ells when you were there?" She asked as she finished pouring the drinks. Erin looked at the drinks as she spoke, "They said they'd send word if we where needed, The Staff Sergeant that arrived said he'd give time for you to mourn..."

Lex nodded as she picked up her glass, throwing it back again, before the others had a chance to touch their glasses. Yuri and Erin both followed her lead, taking up their glasses and raising them before drinking. She gingerly put her glass back down on the table, nearly dropping it as she her a yell come from outside.

"Fuckin Moan then, ya fuckin freaks!" Echoed Komms' voice outside.

The tree of them jumped to their feet, Lex rushing to her room tog et her gun as the others nearly knocked each other over as they ran for the door. Yanking it open the jumped out into the snow, running towards the sound of yelling. They seen the glow of his IFF's through the trees again, then a glowing figure change at him, seeing the outline of it smash up against a tree as Komms swung his axe, then repeatedly bring the axe down upon it.

"And who the fuck was that, eh?! That yer auld man!? How's it fuckin feel ye fuckin recusance!" His voice bellowed through the night, a light flashing through the air from a bunker further off up from them.

"I'm gonnea have some fuckin fun wi you!" He yelled, as they seen his outline march through the snow to another glowing figure. Then a small squeal as they seen him bring the axe down again. They starting trying to sprint towards him as he swung his axe again and again.

"Komms!" Yelled Yuri as they closed on him, he took the axe to one hand as the reached him, she grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the creature that law bleeding in the ice and snow. He threw the axe at it as it tried to screech, through blood gargled set of lungs, ripping himself from her hand and thrusting his foot down onto its head, stomp after stomp he brought down on it, even after it finally stopped twitching. It took all three of the women to pull him off the limb body that lay there, the glowing liquid from it's spots coating his boot.

The girls huddled round him, each of them tightly clinging to him. "It's over! Please stop!" yelped Erin, "Please leave it, Komms... It's dead, it can't do anything to us now..." whimpered Yuri.

"It's okay, baby... It knows how you feel... There isn't anything ells you can do. L..let's just get back to the house, before anything ells shows up..." Cried Lex.

"I'll fuckin rip them tae shreds! Let'em aww ken how it feels! The freaks, I'll fuckin murder them aww!" He yelled, trying to pry himself from the women.

They held on tight, not letting him budge and inch, the psychological effect of those around him, stopping him from trying to hard, in case he hurt any of them. The three of them followed Komms as he dropped to his knees. Seething in rage and sadness, a light from some one coming from the light bunker, illuminating them in the darkness.

"Is everything okay!? Anyone hurt!?" The voice blurted, seeing the four of them in the snow.

"Everything okay, just... a little bug problem..." Announced Lex, as she cradled Komms' head.

The figure grew closer still, angling his light away from the group. "That didn't sound like nothin to me." came the voice again.

"We just lost some yin tae these freaks... I...I guess I just lost it for a moment..."

"Sorry to hear, best get yourselves back inside before you freeze, best to bar the door, in case anything ells comes knocking. Take care of yourselves, give a holler if you need any help." Came the voice of their neighbour, as he walked back to his home.

Erin felt Komms' breath slowing, the mist of it brushing past the face. The condensation on her face starting to freeze, making her shiver. She let go of his armour and started to push herself to her feet, seeing the other girls do the same. She held her hand out to Komms, who took it in his grasp, she yanked him to his feet, patting him on the shoulder the group turned to walk to the house, Komms stopping and turning back to the mangled body in the snow, marching over and picking back up the axe that he'd launched at it, then returning to the girls who waited for him. The group shuffling through the snow, Lex's rattling through their travel, being the only one without winter gear on.

They entered back into the house, the four of them standing outside his door. You's two just want tae head tae bed? I want tae speak wi my maw fur a bit... If that's alright?". Erin and Yuri both nodded, she leaned in, giving Komms a comforting hug before turning back into his room, she looked back out, seeing Yuri cling to him, clasping her lips around his, then giving a tightly wound hug to Lex, packing her on the cheek. She turned on the oil lamp on the table next to the bed, sitting down on the edge and unclasping her armour, removing it piece by piece, till it was all off. She pulled off her jacket, and top, throwing it in the corner, dropping her boots by the side of the bed and the same with her trousers. She turned to see Yuri bending over away from her, as she pulled off her trousers, she bit her lip, as Yuri turned around. She turned her eyes down to the bed, lifting the quilt and sliding underneath it. She shivered, feeling the cold of the bed flow over her, but the warmth that came as Yuri slid under. Erin slid closer to her, getting a feeling of relief from her warmth, she slid an arm under her neck, pulling her head close, holding her against her chest.

She slid her arms around her waist in return, intertwining their legs in show of comfort.

Yuri 12 – 39

March 31st 2266 Jacinto Family Barracks

Cracking her eyes open through the sleep that welded her eyelids together, she struggled to keep them open. The pleasantly heated feeling she was encumbered by begged her not to move. She finally managed to keep them open for a long enough time to see her surroundings. Her head still embalmed to Erin's chest, between her arms. She tilted her eyes up, gazing upon Erin's peacefully snoozing head, a small line of dribble slipped down from the corner of her mouth. She calmed her head back into the warmth of her bosoms.

She reached her hand around the bed on the other side of her, feeling for another figure that she thought might have joined them, feeling nothing but the sheets that had heated from their body warmth. She narrowed her eyes, wondering where he could be, a feeling of concern brooding in her mind. He could be back out there, too filled with vengeance or guilt. She took her time removing herself from Erin's sleeping embrace, inch by inch, she slid her arm out from under her, then pulling her head back to loosen her grip around her neck, then slithering down the bed, trying not to make any sudden movements.

Finally freeing herself from the loving prison, she rolled to the side of the bed, lifting the covers off of herself and reaching down to find her trousers, neatly folded with the rest of her clothes at the foot of the bed. She veered her feet into their coatings, shivering as her feet touched the cold circumference of the material. She leaned forward, flowing to her feet, pulling her trousers up and looking for her top. After pulling her top on and fixing some footwear for herself, she tip toed to the door, taking a look back at the sleeping beauty that lay enveloped in their cradle. She curled a smile, seeing her so content in her motionlessness.

She cracked the door open, peering through the gap, a head propped up from the couch, another resting on the shoulder that flowed from beneath it, a dimly light fire smouldering behind the silhouettes. She creped out the door, slowly creaking it shut behind her. Hearing the fluttering of Lex's uvula accompany her breathing, she felt a sense of relief, knowing the two of them were still home safe. She softly stepped along the room towards the kitchen, the creak of movement behind her, causing her to freeze. She looked back at the pair sat on the couch, Komms' drooping eyes looking back into hers. She reversed her steps back behind him, taking herself to the side opposite of his mother, who still lay sleeping on his shoulder.

Kissing him on the cheek, she placed a hand to his chest, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Did you sleep okay, my love?" She whispered in his ear.

"No a wink, doll, It just... replays in my mind every time I try..." He muttered.

She slid her hand up his chest, onto his neck, cuddling their heads together. She opened her eyes again, seeing a couple empty bottles on the table, two glasses sitting side by side, one empty, one still half full.

"You need to get some rest, do you want to go join Erin?" She asked, her tone still breathed.

He glanced down at his mother, cradled on his shoulder, grasping his arm as she slept.

"I deh want tae just leave her here, would be a bit insensitive, wildn't it?" He said as he looked back to her.

"I don't mind taking your place for a bit, if you want?"

"I'd rather no the now, you want tae make some coffee, Maybe somethin tae eat? Might be a nice wake up call fur her." he replied.

She gave him a smile before she nuzzled her nose to his, he pecked her on the cheek before she left, making her feel warm inside. She closed the door to the kitchen behind her, smiling back at him as she did so, wanting to cut some of the noise. She filled the kettle with water, flicking it on as she placed it down, pouring the contents from the mugs she'd pulled out the night before hand down the sink and quickly washing them out. She pulled an extra mug from the cupboard, spooning some coffee and sugar into the mugs and adding milk for those who took it. She opened the fridge, looking through the contents. There wasn't much there in the name of breakfast foods, so she decided to take some cold cuts and cheese and make up some sandwiches. She pulled the loaf of bread from the cupboard, grabbing a bread knife and cutting some slices. She spread some mayonnaise on and layered a couple cold cuts on each, slicing some cheese and garnishing it on top.

She poured the boiled water into the cups as the kettle finished it's cycle, mixing the cups up, loading the cups on a tray and taking them through to the living room, placing the cups on the table and taking away the glasses from the night before, along with the empty bottles that sat along side them. She returned back with a couple plates of food, placing them on the table and sitting on the couch next to Lex. Placing a hand on her shoulder and whispering in her ear.

"Morning, Mom, breakfast is ready." She said, giving her shoulder a little shake

Lex's eyes stretched open, raising her head from Komms' shoulder as she yawned. She looked side to side at the couple that surrounded her, pulling a groggy smile before she looked down at that table.

"Oh ,sweetie, you shouldn't have!" She half mumbled.

She leaned up, placing and arm around her back and squeezing her into a hug, "Thank you, dear, you're a right treasure, you know that?" She said, gleefully.

Yuri beamed at her, doing her best to make her feel as at ease as possible. She turned to Komms on her other side, looking up at what she still seen as her little boy. Placing her head back down on his shoulder, she said, "Thank you, Komms, thanks for not leaving me alone last night."

He smiled down at her, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head. "It's alright, maw, I hink we both needed it, he said, as Yuri opened the door to the bedroom again.

She stepped in, Erin now snuggled into the duvet. She sat on bed, laying back and rolling herself up next to her. She slid her arm over her, pulling her head over hers, "Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty, time for breakfast." she said, ask she cuddled into her. She moaned as she came around, her head turning and seeing Yuri's brown locks. She snuggled her head into Yuri's neck, kissing into it, causing her to shiver with glee. "You're one of my favourite sights to wake up to in the morning." She said, her voice muffled by Yuri's neck.

Yuri nibbled on Erin's ear, "The feelings mutual." She replied, running her tongue round her ear the along her cheek to her mouth. They lay wrestling tongues for a minute, then looking into one another. Yuri pinched her cheek, smiling as she done so. She nodded her head to the door, rolling back over to the edge of the bed, then pushing herself up. She looked round at her, flipping the covers off of herself, reaching down for her trousers, pulling the crumpled pair on. Yuri walked to the corner of the room, grabbing Erin's jacket and pulling her shirt out of it, then holding it out to her as she finished tying her boots. She slipped it over her head, then hugged Yuri tightly for a second before they exited the room. They took their seats next to each other on the couch adjacent Komms and Lex, Yuri, leaning over and grabbing her mug of coffee and taking a sip as Erin grabbed half a sandwich. She seen Erin take a bite, the look of relief flowing over her face.

"Hungry, I take it?" joked Lex, who sat nursing her coffee.

Erin hummed a yes and she chewed, pulling a grin and closing her eyes as her. Lex laughed, smiling at her, then taking a drink of her coffee. Lex's expression dropped a bit as she stared down into her mug.

"I uhhh... I just wanted to say thank you, to you two..." she said nervously.

Erin and Yuri both looked up from their beverages, looking a little puzzled.

"Yuri... I know you never really knew Sergei that well, You've been coming here for almost five years now and you've been staying here for at least three... You never really got close too him, with his work, you're training and his... brick wall of an exterior. I really do appreciate how kind and understanding you've been about this so far... I mean it's just happened, but you've been ... Really attentive." She said, looking up from her cup.

Yuri's gaze turned from her turned to the embers in the fire place, "I... I've seen how loss like this can affect people... I seen it with my dad when my mother passed. I was really young when it happened, but I can still feel it in here-" She said, placing her hand over her heart. "I lost my dad not long after, he wasn't the man he used to be. He spent a lot of time at work prior, so I never got to see him every day or even every second day a lot of the time, but he just wasn't there any more... He passed not long ago now as well. Coming here though, even though I never got extremely close with him, I still looked at him as the father I'd lost. He may have had a rough exterior, but he was still kind and compassionate, no matter if his face said otherwise. So I'm not sure if it sounds rude, but I feel I lost my father again... I feel more capable of coming to terms with it now than I did when I was younger, but it still hurts just as much..." she said, as the sparks from the embers flashed across her glistening eyes.

Komms reached his hand out, placing it on top of hers, giving it a comforting squeeze, giving half a smile as she looked round.

"I'm glad you seen him like that, I'm sorry you've had to live through it again, but still thank you too, you've been so kind."

Erin sat looking down at the floor, a few crumbs sticking to the side of her mouth as she sat there, her eyes growing cold.

"Are you okay, dear?" asked Lex, putting a hand to her chest, feeling as if she'd upset the atmosphere with her comments.

"N..No!" she blurted out, coming around from her little zone out, "I..I mean..." She sighed, "I'm sorry... I'm just getting a few bad memories..." She said, her apatite leaving, as she looked down at the sandwich on the plate in front of her.

Yuri put her cup down, placing an arm around her shoulders, "We're here if you want to talk about anything. Don't fret, if you think it might make you feel better." She said, almost taking the words out of Lex's mouth as she leaned forward, about to speak.

"Well... Looking back, I never really had a good home life... My Mom wasn't really attentive to us or anything, she didn't really show any motivation towards us, or for us. She used to scold us for the slightest things, smack us about if we didn't do things exactly her way... My father was much more hands on... preferring to stick us in the corner of the room with a belt or his foot, if he seen us out of line. I guess I grew used to it, seen it as normal... I regret a lot of the thing I've done thinking that, that it was normal, that it happened to everyone. The way I've treated some people in the past, it just makes me think about how I guess I missed out on a few things like that." She finished, her tone desolate and void of emotion.

"Lass-" Said Komms, leaning back into his seat, her attention turning to him, "I mind some no so nice hings fea school, I never seen any reason fur those hings, but coming intae training and seeing what you were like in there after the first bit, seeing the so called 'Relationship' ye thought ye had. All I can say, is am as sorry fur miss judgin ye as much as you are fur the higns ye'v done... The time myseln and Yuri have spent wi ye and how we've got tae ken ye, no just that but everyone ells in the squad, I'm pretty sure hink quite the same. Whether or no ye look at the past, ye have a family we us. Me, Yuri, Gaz, Mac, Denise, hell probably even Morris tae an extent. We all see ye as family, even if they all don't, I can safely say, me and Yuri definitely see ye as that." He said.

Erin's eyes light up a bit, some of the lost emotion fuddling back into her, "I...I don't know the words to say thank you... You've-" she sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye, "No idea what that means to me... Th..Thank you!..." She choked, blurting out the last part unintentionally.

She fell into Yuri's hug, feeling a lot more welcomed in the home than she done last night, she struggled to maintain her composure, but with a lot of eye rubbing and lip biting, she managed. She sat herself up, Yuri's hand still on her shoulder, she took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. She opened her eyes, looking at the wall, an assured smile, creeping across her face.

"Th..Thank you..." She said, wiping her eye for the final time.

Komms turned to his mother, both of them sharing the same expression of purpose, with a small hint of guilt. He looked again at the fireplace, the Ashen embers sparking away to themselves in the pit. Yuri looked round at him as he reached out, grasping a sandwich from the plate in front of him and taking a big bite. He chewed it, still looking at the fire, eventually swallowing and taking another bite. She looked at the teeth marks on the bread, that he'd left imprinted on it, the one torn spot with his missing tooth. He put the sandwich down and dusted off his hands, getting to his feet and stretching. The cracks of his back made Lex shudder, a look of repulse crossing her face.

"Do you have to do that?" She asked, with a disgusted tone.

"hmm? Oh! Sorry... Been sat there all night, just feelin a bit stiff." He said, smiling down at her.

He side stepped from the table and towards the door, putting on his jacket as he went.

"And where are you going?" Yuri asked, curiously.

"Fires getting a bit low noo, ain't it? Deh worry yer pretty wee heed, I'll be back in a few." He replied, looking round at the fire, then looking round at her, giving her a wink. He opened the door, the cold breeze sending a shiver down her spine. She shook her head, reaching down for a sanny, picking one up and taking a bite herself. Erin finally regaining her apatite, doing the same.

After about ten or fifteen minutes chatting between themselves, she began to wonder where he was. It wouldn't normally take this long for him to chop some wood. She excused herself from the conversation, walking through to the bedroom and grabbing her coat, sliding it on and buttoning it up, she came back through.

"Just going to see where Komms is, doesn't normally take this long for him." She said, walking past and smiling. The two girls sat chatting gave her the same smile in return as she opened the door again. Stepping out into the ankle deep snow, she seen his boot prints saunter off into the trees. She followed them like a breadcrumb trail, leading her towards the familiar sound of chopping. She called out to him before she could see him, thinking he'd went a bit far out for fire wood.

"Komms!? Where are you, darling!?" She called. Her voice echoed through the woods, until it jumped too far off for her to hear.

"Just over here, Lass!" She heard, as the sound of chopping ceased for a second, before resuming.

She followed the sound of where his voice was, eventually seeing his figure swinging the axe through the trees.

"Hun, You doing okay?" She asked, as she walked up next to him.

"I've been better, Lass, but I guess you could say the same." He said, leaving the axe sticking out the tree. He rolled his head, stretching his eyes. He turned around and leaned back up against the tree. She stood there, holding her arm, looking at the axe sticking out of the tree, her vision then obstructed by his stand waving out to the side as he held his arms out. She walked into his arms, placing hers around his neck.

"I love ye, Doll, I ken it's been a rough day, but I still love ye tae bits." He said into her ear.

She kissed his cheek, then rubbed hers against his. "I love you too, my Love. I'm still so sorry... I know it's hard." She said into his.

"What's done is done, lass... Nea point tryin tae change what canny be. We're aww here, possibly cause he him, so we have his memory tae thank." He said, cuddling into her.

They stood in each others arms, occasionally cuddling in a bit more. "We've not had a minute ourselves in a while. I mean, Erin, bless her heart, I do love her, but some times I do just want it to be us." She said, sounding a bit guilty for saying that.

"It's alright, lass. She'll be headed off in a day or twea tae see her aunt in Ephira, before we go back. We'll have time then, but until then, lets just enjoy the time we have right now..." He said, his voice growing further tired.

She remained silent, just enjoying the warmth that emanated from him, in the tundra they stood in. She pushed herself off him a little, so she was standing up straight. "Umm, since we have this little time alone...would you mind if we..." She asked hesitantly, as she slipped the knife from her belt.

He looked down at the knife, then up into her eyes, letting out a chuckle, then pulling up his sleeve and holding his arm out. She looked down at the exposed skin in front of her, looking for the perfect spot to make her newest incision. She found a little spot, crossing over several other scars. She kissed the spot on his arm, then pricked the skin with her blade, letting a little blood run onto the tip of it. She popped the tip of the blade against her tongue, tasting the iron to make sure it was the right spot. Satisfied with the taste, she pressed the blade against his arm again, slowly dragging it across, watching the fine edge of the knife tear the cells of his skin apart. She finished with a quick tug of the blade, watching as the blood ran from the wound, dripping from the bottom of his arm and turning the snow beneath it crimson. She wiped her finger across the wound, collecting a further sample, then placing her finger in her mouth, sliding it back out as she sucked his essence from it.

She looked up into his eyes, her vision starting to go dark, hearing that all too familiar sound of her heart beat fill her head. She reached up, undoing the top couple of buttons from his jacket, then the same with his shirt. She ran her hand down his neck to his shoulder, finding a spot just beneath his collar line. She placed the knife against the second spot she'd picked out, quickly ripping the blade across his skin, then clutching herself against him, placing her mouth over the spot she'd cut.

She ran her tongue over the wound repeatedly, each time picking up a new splash of the crimson gold. She eventually found herself further up, kissing and sucking on his neck, while he stood there, giving no objection, just his hands massaging up and down her back and neck. She returned to her newly created gash, feeling slightly disappointed as she felt the blood stop flowing. She looked up at his face, his eyes closed, smiling happily. Feeling that she had stopped, he turned his head towards hers. She stood there panting, her heart rate slowly coming down to normal, she giggled through her pants. She pressed her lips against his, both of them pressurising them together, before she broke the suction and went back in, grasping his lower lip between hers, running her tongue over his lip then up against his. She felt herself getting hotter, wrapped her arms around his head, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He held one hand under her backside, another along her back, holding her up to himself. She felt him grip on, squeezing her cheek and claw into her back. She moaned as she kissed him, feeling she hadn't held him herself in so long. She leaned off to the side, causing Komms to fall off balance and land on his back in the snow, Yuri still wrapped around him. She grabbed the front of her jacket, pulling the buttons undone and almost ripping open her shirt, pulling her vest up over her breasts, then reaching down and pulling his jacket open and trying to undo his belt.

He reached up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her bare chest against his.

"Yuri! Are ye sure this is a gid idea, right now?" He said in her ear, but she couldn't hear him, the feeling of control lost from her, as she let her urges take over.

She bit into his neck, braking the skin but not by much, then sucking the blood from her lovers neck. "I need you! I fucking need you right now! I can't take it any more... I need to feel you as close as I can get you, your... Everything, is just driving me insane!" She whined in his ear, as she tried undoing her own belt.

He groaned, feeling her teeth enter his skin, the sensation of her teeth sharply crushing through, rushing more adrenaline into his system and fuddling him with a sense of pleasure at the same time.

He still held her close, trying to stop her undressing herself by doing so, but failing.

"Yuri, please..." He moaned, as he felt her cold hand slide into his trousers, he could feel her other hand, deep inside her own trousers at the same time. He let go of her back, letting her sit up, to which he grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands from both their trousers, then he slid his arms around her again, this time, underneath her arms, above her waist.

"Please, Komms! Please, I feel like I'm burning without you, please!? I'll do anything you fucking want!" she said as she tried pushing herself down him, but his arms weren't budging.

"Just stop... We can't do this here.." He said, as he tightened his grip, feeling her heart beat increase further as he done so, the crisp air numbing his skin and standing his hairs on end. She kept struggling to get them closer, but with his grip she failed each attempt. As he held her there, he slowly but surly felt her panting surpass, her heart rate begin to slow and eventually, she finally stopped struggling. her deep breaths condensing against his ear while she lay limp on top of him.

He released his grip on her, keeping an arm round her back and massaging the back of her head with the other."Shhhh, it's okay... I get it, I want tae be close tae ye as well, lass, but no here. No in the open in minus five... I fuckin love ye, lass... I fuckin love ye..." He said, hoping she was back with him. The normal, anxiety filled bundle of affection that he fell in love with.

"Komms?..." Came her voice, from around the side of his head.

"I...I... What just happened?..." She asked, looking round, seeing her rather confused expression.

She pushed herself up, noticing her breast flowing free with the wind. She shrieked, ripping her vest down and wrapping her jacket up around her. She looked down at Komms, wide eyed, seeing his jacket open and his trousers undone.

"Did... I?..." she whimpered.

He closed his shirt and done his trousers up quickly, placing his hands around her upper arms, rubbing them up and down.

"It's okay, lass, every hings alright... Ye just had a wee moment is all." He said, trying to comfort her.

She pushed herself back up out his arms, her face starting to pull back into shock, her lip trembling as she started to shake, looking down at the blood that dripped from the puncture marks in his neck and crimson staining around his lips. Then the blood soaked sleeve of his jacked and the frozen blood that crusted around his arm.

She shoved herself off him back into the snow, the spinning round onto her knees then thrusting to her feet and sprinting off.

She ran back through the snow towards the house as he called after her, following the prints in the snow that they'd made, Her mind racing at what she'd done, what she couldn't control. She barged through the front door of the house, confronted by Erin and Lex both still sat on the couch, both ripping their heads round to look at her. Their faces pulling back into a similar look of shock as the sight of the blood covering her jacket and face.

She bolted into the bedroom, locking the door behind her, tearing the jacket off and flinging herself onto the bed, hiding under the covers. She heard Lex knocking on the door and calling after her, "Sweetie!? What's happened!? Are you okay!? Is Komms okay!?" She yelled through the door.

She gripped the covers tighter with every knock that echoed through the room. Her choking pants warming the space under the covers till it was roasting. Her eyes watered, the tears forming at the corner of her eyes soaking into the sheets as she started to wail into the mattress.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!? What am I!? He doesn't deserve this! I don't deserve him, he doesn't deserve the fucking disgrace I am!" She screamed at herself, reliving the memories they had in that exact same room four years ago.

The points of that night flashing before her eyes.

Laying in bed as Komms made food in the kitchen, pulling the knife from her bag, embracing her indulgences and then him walking in. Her jumping on him, trying to have her way with him. Flinging herself to the corner and screaming as he came towards her, picking her up and caressing her, comforting her for hours till she finally stopped crying. How was she in this situation again, trying to force herself upon him, trying to have her way with him when he was against it.

Her cries bounced off the walls, echoing through her head, as she tried to figure out what she was doing.

The sound of the front door finally closing again, the sound of something being leaned against the wall. Then finally Lex's voice emanating from the living room again.

"Komms! What's going on!? She just burst through the door covered in bloo-" She fell silent.

She heard a sigh, "Have a seat, I'll need tae have a word wi ye aboot it in a bit... Where is she?" He asked.

"She's locked herself in your room... Please.. Just tell me what's going on and why you're both covered in blood?..."

There was a moments silence, "You know why... Don't you?..." She asked, presumable targeted towards Erin.

"Give ees a minute, I need tae speak wi her... It's no her fault, she couldn't help it..." He said.

"Couldn't help what?..." Lex asked again.

"Please... Don't stare?..." He said, his voice disheartening further.

A soft knock came from the door, Komms' voice following it.

"Yuri?... Please open the door, I just want tae speak wi ye..."

She remained silent, other than her chokes and whimpers.

"None eh this is your fault... I love ye fur who ye are, that includes that side eh ye... Please, Doll...Open the door?..."

She tried to formulate a response, her cries bellowing through the room for another time before she spoke.

"H...How can you love this?..." She blurted.

"How dea ye mean, How can I love you? You're gorgeous, inside and out! Yer habbits, yer love, Yer the best hing I could eh asked fur and I didny even have tae ask! I just had tae be patient! I'm no where near through being patient, lass! Whatever it takes tae make you feel better about yerself and everyhin ye dea... Please... open the door?..."

Komms 22 – 40

March 31st 2266 Jacinto Family Barracks

He stood against the door, leaning against it with a clenched fist.

"If you go for a walk, come back in ten minutes and you'll never see me again! You won't have to deal with my outbursts, oy anxiety or anything fucking ells! Do yourselves a favour and just let me go, it's not worth it!" She screamed back through the door.

"Am no goin no where, lass and neither are you! We're gonnea have a wee sit doon and a wee chat and we can talk aboot how we're gonnea make it better! Seein you like this breaks my heart, Darlin! I just want tae see ye happy!" He yelled back.

He heard the sound of her feet lamping against the ground towards the door, her voice quietly vibrating through the door.

"Please, tell me honestly... You aren't mad... or disgusted about what happened out there? You aren't going to belittle me, or look at me like I'm the freak that I am?... You aren't going to treat me how I should be treated? Like I'm mental?" She whimpered.

"I couldn'y do that even if I tried, sweetheart, I canny see ye as anyhing ells that what ye are, the most beautiful hing I've ever had the fortune tae lay my eyes on..."

He heard the lock on the door turn and the door creak open, Yuri's bloodshot tear ridden eye appearing through the gap, staring up at him.

"Y..Y.. mean it?..." She begged.

"Tae the stars and back, yer my Cinnamon Bun, my soft, sweet and spicy bundle of confused, messed up, book bound love! I need ye, Doll, I couldny dea this the now, wioot ye..." He said through the crack in the door, the tear in her eye swelling even further.-

She flung the door open inwards towards her, jumping through the doorway and latching onto him as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry! Please please please please please, forgive me!" She cried into his chest.

He gripped his arms around her, rubbing her back and scratching the back of her head. He stayed silent as he held her, Erin sitting there staring at the table, having a good idea of what's happened, experiencing something similar before. His mother stood, staring wide eyed at the two, speechless as to what's going on.

His bent his knees, grabbing her around the waist, standing back up and lifting her off the ground. He stepped into the bedroom, turning around a to close the door and glancing at his mothers confused expression as he closed it behind him. Her trousers dropped to her ankles as he carried her along, her head buried into his neck, rolling between it and his shoulder as she tried not to scream through her cries. He sat down on the bed, sitting her on his lap as he'd done four years prior.

He cuddled her into his chest as her head still set into his neck, hand around her back and one sat upon her lap. He shushed her as he rocked her back and forth, as she started to scream again and wail.

"How can you love this!? I can't do anything right! I just keep fucking things up for you, hell that was as close to rape as you could get!" She howled into his jacket.

"I can't do anything without just thinking of myself! I love you so much and I can't take the pain I cause you! The constant disappointment and strife I make you endure and suffer! First my own, the cretin Garcia! Then my own head! Your head, then again the heads of others! You broke every fucking thing that shoved me down and then started to harm your fucking self to make me feel something other than my own selfish habits that degrade your won fucking well being! Now we're back at the first fucking step!" She screamed again

He yet again remained silent, opting to try and let her scream herself out, thinking she was too full of adrenaline and too confused, or in such an anxiety ridden state that she might not understand what he said without the anxiety kicking in and making her doubt his reasoning.

He smiled as her voice lowered to a yell, the crackling tone of her voice notifying him of her inability to even scream. Her words reminding him of his love for her, a feeling of protection, even from herself. Her shamble of a thought process dignifying his actions and knocking home further reasons to try and help her realise her own dignity.

"I'm just a fuck up! I tried my hardest keeping up in training and yet again I let everyone down! I let you down! Falling behind on the courses, not knowing what to do in exercises! I can't even keep up with anyone on fucking track! I can't shoot, I can't patch a wound, I can't do fuck all! For a man so high in military prestige, you sure picked a girl with a distinct fucking lack of it! Even at school, I needed you to fight my fights, comfort me through what other people would have breezed through! How can you love having a burden this fucking big screw with your own gains!?" her voice slowly running out with each and every word.

She tried to speak again, but with his finger landing atop her lips distracting her long enough to realise she didn't have to continue. He understood her point, he understood how she was feeling. Useless, pathetic, weak, burden... So many other ways to describe it.

"Yuri?..." He asked, he voice as calm and unexpected to her as his unrelenting affection and understanding when they first met.

"Have you ever considered that I appreciate what you consider flaws?" He asked, non nonchalantly.

Her head cocked round to his face, his eyes unmoving and unblinking from hers.

"I can guarantee ye, the fact that ye kept up wi us and pushed yerseln tae yer limits in trainin, puts a fault tae yer reasoning. Fightin yer fights in school? Please, I might eh knocked the cunts teeth oot and pushed the cunts pushing you tae yer limits, tae their limits a few times, just showed you how to do the same. Ye want proof that yer no a failure? Look at yerseln, ye passed wi flyin colours fea trainin, aye, ye might eh had trouble tae start wi, but that's a few weeks eh practice, leadin tae ye passin. The pain I cause myseln tae gee ye pleasure, gees ees pleasure... Ye hink I wid let ye pull a blade across my fuckin wrists if I didny see the pleasure in yer eyes?"He said, as he began ringing her hair around his finger. "I deh care what the fuck ye hink is or isny gid about yerseln, cause I love every single hing ye see as a flaw, every single little detail, be it a stretch mark-" he said, bringing his hand down and running it under her shirt, letting his fingers jump between the slashes left by her skin, forming to her ever changing figure. "-Or every thought ye have, that might be against the norm, a thought that might be about me, that signals any obsession ye might have, or feeling ye have fur me or Erin. I'm captivated by every drop of blood, every tear, every wince and flicker eh yer lashes..."

She sat shaking in his arms, feeling his fingers work their way up her hair, scratching her head above and behind her ear. She felt the hairs on her legs stand on end in the cold room, as his fingers transferred to her earlobe, massaging it and moving around the rim of her ear.

"What you see as a flaw, I see as a beautiful intention... Every single strand eh hair, every little pore eh yer skin... Each part a beautifully sculpted masterpiece...". He moved his hand round to her chin rubbing the back of his finger up her neck and chin.

He felt the temperature of her neck start to rise, her cheeks blushing and her pupils dilating. She lifted her hand to his, lowering it to the bottom of her shirt, sliding it under it and her vest, placing his palm over her breast. She didn't say a word, the pounding of her heart speaking louder than her previous screams.

"Why is it that every single time I try to do anything, all I can see is the small mistakes... My mind blowing them out of proportions... You said you weren't phased by what I did... How?... I tired forcing you to let me... Well... You know...". She loosed her already loose grip on his hand, expecting his hand to drop from under her clothes. She gazed into his eyes, feeling his hand remain still upon her.

He looked through her, as if into every small electrical connection in her head.

"You see that beat?... the one dancing through my hand?-" He scrunched up his arm, bringing it around her side and taking her hand, placing it against his throat. Her face dropped, feeling the same beat tapping against her finger tips, that bounced through her head.

They sat staring at each other, their hands cemented to each other, the pounding breaking through their skin towards each other. "-You've got the other half eh my beatin heart, lass... Every time I look at ye, even in my worst times, all I can feel is my heart beatin in tandem wi yours...-" He leaned in, placing his mouth along side her ear. "If that doesny say tae you that we're twea halves eh the same drum... Then I deh ken how ells tae make ye understand how I feel aboot ye...", his voice strangely soft, compared to his regular rough and speedy tone.

He twisted himself on the bed, laying himself back against the mattress, leaning his head against the pillows, pulling her back with him, laying her down his chest and legs, His hand still on her chest as hers was to his neck.

A knock came through the door, after a brief silence another knock came in place of the first. The door handle slowly creaking round, light from the living room splitting a line through the darkness of the room, a head slowly appearing through the ever growing split in the doorway. Deciding to stay silent, seeing Komms staring at the ceiling and Yuri at the wall. She looked down at the floorboards, letting out a silent sigh, before she pulled her head back through the doorway, quietly clicking the door closed behind her.

He rubbed his hand up and down her side, his palm growing sweaty as the heat from her chest became almost unbearable. He found himself unable to move his hand though, the heat welding his hand in place, the pulse of her heart cracking through his skin to meet with his. Her head slowly dropped further into his chest, her ear entering the gap between his shirt, listing intently to the drum like beat.

"I...I still can't escape the feeling..." She said, her head settling further into her bedding.

"I need you... I can feel myself cooking from the inside out... I...I don't know what to do... I couldn't bare the thought of doing that again, bringing myself to that level..." She said, her voice quivering under it's own weight.

He slid his hand down to her belly, sliding it up to her side, then squeezing her against him.

"I don't know if it would be a gid idea the now, but I can at least try to submerge the feeling..."

He let off her side, sliding it to her hip and down her leg, then U turning at her knee in between her legs. Her head jumped, angling up at him as he slowly raised his fingers between the weight of her legs, edging closer to her. The side of his index finger ran into her underwear, sitting in place against her as she gazed unsure up at him. He rubbed back and forth, His fingers growing damp. He slid his fingers up her underwear, the tips of his fingers prying apart the bond between them and her skin. His fingers scratched their way through her hair, ringing it around his fingers before sliding past, feeling her lips against him. He rubbed along her smile, feeling a slight parting between them.

She shuddered, gasping as she felt him work his way closer to her heart, his fingers passing by her defences. She gripped onto his shirt as he entered her, her eyes clenching together, twitching as she felt his movements further inside.

He ran his fingers along the smooth material around them, retracting from her after every revolution of her mouth. He squeezed her between the folds and wrinkles of his palm, her sensitive skin slipping from between his grasp with her essence that puddled in his hand. He could smell the pheromones in the air, her body direly trying it's best to attract him further into her. His mind started going wild, wanting to rip the clothes from her and give her exactly what she was begging for, but he couldn't bring himself to.

His resistance to it causing his grip inside of her to tense, feeling her shake and grip on tighter to him, her nails digging through his shirt, into his skin, starting to tear it. He felt the small pools of blood form around the divots her nails sat in, the blood shaking with her. Her pulse became ever more present, the veins in her lining pounding, feeling like they were about to explode.

"I...Is this okay?... I don't want to keep going if you aren't enjoyin this..." He asked, his voice tensing with his grip.

He felt her pressing herself into his chest further, her face scraping against him in a nod, feeling her teeth join her hand in trying to tear at his shirt. She moaned lightly, beginning to pant. She thrust her hand down, placing it over her underwear, pushing his fingers inside faster, trying to get him to put more momentum into it. He pushed another finger up with the others, forcing it inside, fluttering the trio of appendages around. He placed his fingers in position, as if like a guitarist would finger the frets on his instrument. Her breathed, high pitched moans became more and more intense, the prints of his fingers starting to prune, gripping to her smooth and silky appearance, causing more friction, making her judder more and more.

Her whole body tensed, grabbing onto his skin, almost tearing it off as she came. Rapid pulses, surpassing even her heart rate, vibrating through every pore of her skin. He felt a rush of liquid run over his hand, a second and a third time, before she settled. Her body twitching and reverberating through her being. Her grip remained tight on him, her hand straining under the pressure.

"Does that feel better? Release a little tension?..." He asked, her jerky breathing, leaving an impression against his chest.

He felt her hand lay against the back of his, her heart rate still racing against his fingers, eventually dropping slowly, beat by beat. The sweat pouring from her face onto his chest, every drop feeling like spatter from a frying pan.

He pulled his hand from her, placing atop hers, curling his fingers in between hers, gripping them tightly, "You're the one... You'll always be the one... My heart... my soul... my everything... Will always by yours..." she said, gripping his fingers between hers, feeling her pulse dampen more as she gripped him tight against her, feeling her vibrations still ever present.

"No one could ever be a replacement for how I feel about you... I hope that makes sense for how I am towards Erin... There isn't another person on this wasteland ridden planet that could make me feel the same way I do when I'm with you, every time you lose control, even if I can't go through with it makes me feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world. That you lose all your senses and only focus on having me as close as humanly possible... I love you, Yuri... My Love..."

He lay with her on top of him, her fluids starting to chill in the cold air, making Yuri start to shiver. Everything she exuded soaking her underwear and his trousers, the smell of pheromones still ever present in the air.

He spun himself round on the covers, sitting himself up on the bed, keeping Yuri leaned into his chest, sitting on his lap.

He squeezed her fingers between his, pressing his lips against the top of her head, smelling her hair and resting his eyes for a moment.

"Komms?..."

"Aye, lass?" He replied, lifting his face from her head.

"I'm sorry..." She whimpered.

"Dinny be, there's nothin tae be sorry fur..."

"There is... This isn't exactly the easiest time... With what's happened... Yet your still here... Sitting worrying about me, instead of sitting through there, being with your mom... I shouldn't even be here, let alone be doing this..."

He placed his mouth back against the top of her head, taking a deep inhale and slowly breathing back out, kissing her head before he raised himself again.

"I should be through there... Making sure she's okay and that I'm there for her, but you should be here, being with your family... Remembering the lost... But maw?... She's a tough dame, she's seen a lot of loss, she knows how to deal with it and I'm sure she understands why I'm through here... Sure her and the auld man had moments like this before...And as for doing what you done... I ain't mad, I ain't disappointed... It just makes ees want tae hold ye and make sure you're happy..."

She lowered her head, rubbing it into his chest and pushing herself into him again. She placed her hand against his chest, feeling for a pulse, but it was too shallow to feel at this point, so she ringed her finger over where his heart would be.

"I hope you did enjoy that... Cause am no sure what ells I could do right now..."

Her finger stopped in place on his chest, gripping his hand on her lap, pressing his fingers against her crotch, closing her eyes and flattening her hand out on his chest again.

A knock came at the door, Erin's voice sounding through the door.

"I..Is it alright for me to come in?" She asked, her voice muffled by the door slightly.

"Aye, ye can come in, lass, no gonnea bite or anyhing." He responded, letting out a chuckle when he remembered the bite marks on his neck.

The door squeaked open, Erin's silhouetted head peering in. "Is everything okay? It's been quiet for a while..." She asked nervously.

Yuri looked at the foot of the bed, her eyes growing heavy. Komms glanced at Yuri, then back over to Erin, who was hanging through the doorway.

"Aye... We're doin alright, lass. Could you start up the shower fur ees? I hink we're gonnea need one."

"Yeah, sure..." She said, pulling a nervous smile and pulling back through the door.

He looked back down at Yuri, her eyes closed and just about sleeping. He shook her a little, her eyes firing open and looking around a little.

"C'mon, lass, lets get ye oot them clothes, cause as much as I love your... natural fragrance, I hink we need a wee wash." he said as he lowered his head, placing his forehead against hers.

She leaned forward, grabbing the laces of her boots and puling them undone, loosening them down the ankle and pulling them off. She placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing herself up to her feet and letting her trousers drop off from her ankles, toeing her socks off. Komms stood up, pulling his jacket off and placing it on a hook on the wall, pulling off his shirt and looking at the teeth marks on his neck in the mirror. He ran his fingers over them, her face twitching and quickly pulling his hand from his skin, rubbing his fingers over it again, now knowing the kind of pain it caused.

He looked down at his damp trousers, Yuri's discharge soaking them, the scent following him around the room. He kicked off his boots, pulling his trousers and boxers off as well. He reached down, thumbing off his socks as he leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling a slight shock, as Yuri delivered a slap to his bare backside. He slowly turned his head towards her, an overly exaggerated look of disgust etched across his face, finding Yuri's overtly innocent looking face glancing up at him with her head tilted down. His expression slowly changed, patting her on the head before head opened the closet, pulling out a couple towels from the shelf. He wrapped one around his waist, handing one over to Yuri, who threw it over her shoulder as she pulled off her pants, throwing them next to her trousers, wrapping the towel around her chest.

He pinched her cheek, "You head through fur a shooer first, I'll head through after ye."

Yuri looked a bit confused, raising a brow, "Can we not just go through together? I mean, we've been showering together for basically the past two years at the least..." Her expression dampened, "Do you not want to be with me right now?... after what happened..." She said, starting to stare into space.

He laughed, "Nah, lass,if it were just us and even Erin in the hoos it wid be fine, but I hink it wid be a bit weird if anything were tae upscaled fea what already happened wi my maw in the next room.", he said as he patter her on the head again.

"Ohhh!" She exclaimed, her expression lightening up again, she pulled a smile as she cocked her head to the side. "I won't be too long then-" She stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the lips, "-I shant be too long, love!" She ran the back of a curled finger up the underside of his jaw, scratching his chin, "Keep that charm of yours warm for me." She said, as she turned and walked towards the door, turning and smiling at him as she walked out the door.

He sat down on the bed again, stretching his eyes and running his hands over his face and back through his hair as the door knocked again. "Honey? Is it okay if I come in?" Came his mothers voice.

"Aye, go fur it!" he answered.

The door opened partly, his mother setting a foot in the room, looking at the blood that still stained his face and the drips down his chest. "I think we need to talk, honey..." she said, cautiously

"I've been hinkin the same, I guess there are a few hings I've never really telt ye... Has Erin said anything yet?" He asked, half expecting Erin to have told here one or two details she felt comfortable answering.

She stepped in, closing the door behind her, "No, I got the feeling she knew at least something to do with what's happening, but I didn't want to get her mixed up in anything she already wasn't in...", she said, as she slowly stepped towards him, passing him and sitting on the bed, next to him."

Sitting down, she looked up his arms and the scars that covered them, her eyes switching to the slash that lay across his left forearm. "I see why you always wore long sleeves around me and you're father... I'm not sure what his reaction would have been to that either... I can't tell you how to live your life, Dear, but it can't be healthy..." She said as she placed her hand on his arm, feeling the scars.

"I know, maw... I canny explain how it feels without sounding... Lets be honest, like a complete fucking freak, so it's probably best side stepping that part... But what is there I could tell you... That I could reasonably ecplain?"

His mother gazed up to his neck and the puncture marks, "You need to clean that, or it's going to get infected... But please... just tell me when you started and... why?... if you can..."

He sighed, sitting up straight and running his hand over the blood clotted slash on his arm.

"on her 15th... That's when I foond oot... A couple days after the first time we found out about the locust, when dad... got clawed across the chest... I went through to make some food, we hadn't eaten in a day or two, just kinda sat on the bed wi a gun on the door the whole time. I came back through and she had her sleeve up, pulling the knife across her wrist. She panicked and flung her arm under the covers, I sat doon, put the food on the table and pulled her sleeve up. That were also the day I foond oot aboot her... Obsessive... personality. She never got close to folk when she were younger, her forward and... lets just say creepy or possessive traits scared a lot eh folk away, realising this, she shunned herself, refused to talk or interact wi folk. The anxiety of trying not to come across as different or weird was just too much,doin this though, she became the quiet yin, unable to speak wi folk and getting bullied for it regardless, even though she never actively done anythin wrong, just sat and read her books, minding her own business, still getting extremely anxious and scared when she talked wi folk.-" He looked at the closet and the wall as he spoke, his mother keeping a keen eye on his expressions, trying to read between the lines.

"But I foond oot, that she had been showing those signs again when I started talkin tae her. Apparently I were oblivious tae it, I just took her for her quirks and talked tae her like a normal person. She grew attached and she just fell fur ees... She wanted ees close... Even though we were goin oot at the time, it were a bit tae close fur my comfort. She's been cutting for a long time before that, and she cut me... I guess... a k..kink... You could say, by this point..." He looked round at Lex, who was listening attentively, "Am no sure if this is getting a little weird tae talk aboot the now, so... just stop ees if... You know...".

His mother placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's not my place to judge. I might find it weird or maybe even wrong at certain points... But it's not my call. I would've said something back then, but you're grown adults who have to make your own choices now."

He nodded his head appreciatively, "Well... Fuck it, long story short, she likes blood..." He fired, looking away from her, "She has a bit eh a... thing where she kinda... Gets lost in her urges, she looses sight of what she's doing and her drive just takes over, she can't hear why you sya, understand what she does hear and she just looses it... " He pointed to the bite on his neck, "That's what happened oot there.. We hadny had much time tae oorselves for the past while, so we were both a bit pent up and we were indulging a little." He said raising his arm, showing the slash again.

"Her blood raised, she started burning up and she couldny take it. She just wanted it so badly... Tae be that close wi ees again... She opened my jacket, made another little incision and got tae it. When I tried tae say it wasny the best place tae actually dae it, she were already lost..." He paused, biting his lip. "I deh need tae go intea those details. That's between me and her. Put briefly, in other folks eyes she's a freak... In my eyes she's a fucking angel! She has her quirks and and kinks but I fuckin love each and every fuckin yin eh'em! Why can folk just bastardin nea leave her alane tae dae her hing!? She fuckin tries and every fuckin time she-" His mother placed her hand on his, squeezing it tight, bringing him around from his rant as he started to yell.

"It's okay, Dear... I get the picture, she's unique in a sense and you love her for it... It's not my place to nor my wishes tae do anything about that. Just having someone burst in the house covered in blood and locking themselves in a room, screaming their head off is... Concerning, when you don't know about anything. Just... When you've washed up, let me give that bite a proper clean and that cut might need stitches.". She kissed him on the cheek, cuddling him for a minute.

She stood up again, walking towards the door,"I love you both, Dear, this doesn't change that. I'm just glad I know what's going on... and one other thing-" She said, her tone picking up and raising caution on Komms' face.

"I know that smell, just don't have it lingering through the whole house!" She said, jokingly as she winked at him, closing the door behind her.

He let out a breathed laugh, glancing at his trousers and Yuri's pants that lay on the floor next to his foot. He looked at his hand, raising it to his face and taking a sniff, getting an almost overwhelming scent of her. He smirked and shook his head. He heard the shower turn off in the next room, the door opening and closing to the bathroom and the door handle turn as Yuri opened the door. She turned towards the door as she closed it, holding her towel up with one hand. She turned to look at him for a second, she sighed, looking down the wood grain of the door. He stood up from the bed, "Everythin alright, Love?" He said, feeling some tension grow in the air, she turned towards him, a tear forming in her eye again. She ran towards him, dropping her towel as she reached him, swinging her arms out and around him. She clasped herself around him, trying not to sob again.

"I heard what you said... Do you really think that?..." She mumbled.

"Every word eh it, lass." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

She squeezed him tight, feeling her piercings dig into his torso. She stepped back, looking up at him. She wiped her eye, sniffling a little, "Go get your shower, we need to get that cleaned..." she said, trying to contain her emotions.

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her neck as he passed her, "Wilny be but a bit." He said as he reached the door.

When he came out the shower, he came into the living room to see the three women sat drinking coffee again, laughing between each other. "Oh he didn't did he?!" Laughed lex, asking towards Erin.

"Yeah! He threw her up to the top of the wall and she went clean over the other side! Face first in the mud!" She laughed.

Yuri sat there giggling, remembering back to some of the shenanigans they'd got up to in training. Flying over things, crashing into other things.

Erin jolted her head round to Komms as he entered the room. "Hey Komms, you mind that time you put Morris on his ass!?"

He angled his eyes trying to think of the time she was on about, eventually coming round to it.

"Oh, aye! bout a year ago when we were doing bayonet training! He were on the other side eh the brush next to the targets, every cunt came crashing through and I smashed right intea him, sendin hi intea the river!" He joked. Erin fell back in her seat laughing, "You should of seen his face, balls deep in, like, minus 8 water, he was fucking livid!"

He laughed with them as he walked past them towards the bedroom, opening the door and shaking his head as he want through. He dried himself off, grabbing some clean trousers and boxers. He shoved his socks and boots on, throwing on a vest and tightening his belt before going back through. He noticed the fire was roaring again, the girls must have brought some wood in, something he neglected to do the last time he went out. He took a seat next to Erin who was trying to catch her breath again, too much laughing for her own good,

He sat back smiling, looking around at the women that sat around him. "Komms. Is it about time we give that bite a clean?", asked his mother, wiping her eye of a tear as she finished laughing.

"Aye, probably for the best." He said, smiling at the wall.

Lex stood up, walking through to the kitchen and going through a cupboard. She returned with a first aid kit in her hand, along with a glass bottle. She asked if he could swap seats with Yuri for a second, both of them obliging and trading places. Lex sat down next to him, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves and picking up a cloth, dowsing it with the contents of the glass bottle.

She reached up the the bite on his neck with the cloth, placing it over the wound and pressing down. He let in s small sharp inhale through his teeth, not expecting it to sting as much.

"Oh deh be a big girls blouse!" He laughed, "You're as bad as your father!" She said, stopping what she was doing right as she said it. Her mood dropping substantially, looking down at Komms knee. She shook it off, pressing on with the cloth again and rubbing it over each little puncture mark.

Yuri and Erin sat on the other couch silent, Not really sure what to say.

"Here, Yuri?" Komms asked, Yuri perking her head up.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Any yin evert telt ye how sharp yer teeth are? Cause fuck me that's gonnea leave a mark!" He said, Yuri dropped her head to the side, filling herself wi regret.

She glanced back up at him, seeing the grion pulled across his face.

"just keep the biting under shirt level, aye?" He asked, his mother stopping and looking up at him, seeing his grin she giggled.

Komms peered down at her, seeing her reaction, "What you laughing at, eh? You used tae dae that yerseln or somethin?" He said, putting on an exaggerated serous but offended tone.

"She blushed a little, "How dare you ask that of your mother!? And what would make you think that!?" She asked, her tone sounding a bit bashful.

Komms pulled a surprised expression, "OOOoooohhhh, I think we have a slight hypocrite on oor hands here!" pulling a humoured tone.

The two girls on the other couch laughed, Lex looking back up at him again, grabbing the glass bottle and pouring the liquid onto the wound. Komms' face changed yet again, a look of shock pulling across his face.

"What was that again?" She asked, sarcastically.

"N..Nothing, Mother!..." He whelped.

She pulled an evil grin, looking round at the girls, who chuckled on. She put the cloth down on the table, pulling out a small tub and using her gloved finger to wipe some of the viscous liquid inside over the bite. She then opened a small piece of gauze, and taping it over.

"Right that should do that, now lets have a look at that arm then." She said, standing up and walking around him. He shimmied over on the couch, holding his arm out in front of Lex, who placed it down on her knee. She took the cloth again, dousing some more liquid from the bottle on it, then rubbing it over the slash. Expecting the burn, he sat through it this time.

She ran the cloth along the cut, making sure to cover everything with the liquid. She let go of his arm, putting the cloth down and pulling out a small tube, willed with a clear liquid, a bunch of needles sunken at the bottom. She pulled out one of the needles, taking some stitching thread and tying it up and pressing it against the skin around the edge of the cut, pushing it through the skin and then the skin on the other side of the wound, pulling it through. She pulled a length of the thread through, pulling it over and pressing it through again.

She continued sewing up his arm. While he sat there watching her do so. He noticed Yuri sat watching her procedure, almost captivated by it.

"Ye better no be getting any mare idea's by this, lass!" He blurted.

Yuri's head jolted up, getting a fright as she'd spaced out watching it. She lowered her head, turning it to the side and looking at him with a blush and an innocent grin. He pushed his lips up, angling his eyes at her, getting an even more innocent look in return.


	5. Chapter 5

Komms 23 – 41

March 31st 2266 Jacinto Family Barracks

He stood at the bunker in the kitchen, cutting the knife through the meat. He chopped it into half fist sized pieces. He slid the sliced joint to the side of the board, placing another one on the chopping board. He proceeded to cut that up as well, lighting the stove top and oiling the pan and dropping a cut of butter in with it as well. He watched the Butter melt and bubble in the heat, dropping half the meat in the pan and watching as it started to cook. He finished frying the first half of the meat, dumping the meat into a large bowl, then throwing the other half in as well, putting that in the pot as well once it was finished.

He placed the board and knife in the sink, scrubbing them over before he chopped the veg, drying them off and placing them back on the bunker. He chopped up the onions, diced the garlic and chopped more onions. He threw the onions in the pan, adding more oil and letting them fry. He checked on the potatoes that boiled in the pot at the back of the stove, sticking a knife in the largest pieces, dropping them back in when he felt they were still too tough.

A knock came at the door before it creaked open, enough of a gap for Lex to stick her head through.

"Needing any help, Dear?" She asked, looking across the mess he'd been making.

"Nah, I'm alright, cheers though." He said, his eyes remaining on the pan he stirred the onions.

She stepped in the room, closing the door behind her, "Are... you okay?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice, "Is it about earlier?".

He glanced round at her, pulling a fake smile, "I'm alright, maw, just getting on wi hings in here..."

He looked back towards the pan, seeing the onions start to go translucent. He felt Lex's hand land on his shoulder, turning his head slightly and seeing her feet by his side.

"What's wrong?...", her voice growing more cautious.

"Just hinkin aboot dad... I..It's gonnea be weird wioot him..." He said as he stirred the pan.

She gripped his shoulder, "I know... I...It's goin to be hard...-" She placed her head on his arm, looking down at the stove to, "I..I'm no sure what's goin to happen..."

He moved the pan from the heat, turning on the spot towards her and placing his arm around her shoulders. She slid her other arm round his side, still gripping his arm.

"I don't know... I've been with him since I was ages with you... I don't know what... What I'm goin to do without him!..." she said, raising her voice a bit.

He hushed her with her rubbed her back, while she pressed her head against the front of his shoulder. "If you need tae, go ahead, I'm here..." He said, hearing footsteps come towards the kitchen. She started to weep, her sharp jerks bouncing against his arm,

The door handle turned again, Yuri's head appearing through it this time. She looked at the two of them, her eyes meeting Komms' and he rocked his mother to the sides. He nodded at her, to which she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She stepped up behind Lex, wrapping her arms around her and onto Komms. Lex stayed leaning into Komms, but leaned her head to the side against Yuri's.

Her sobs soak his shoulder, her growing wails bouncing off the walls. "I...I don't know...Wha...What to do!..." She cried, her nails digging into Komms' back and arm. "And...And when you's l..l..leave.. I'll have no one!". She found it hard to keep herself up at this point, almost dropping to the floor if it weren't for the two of them holding her up.

"I don't want to be alone!" She screamed, her body weight dropping even more.

Komms tapped Yuri on the side, asking her to let go for a second. Letting go of them, Komms slowly brought him and his mother to the floor, sitting her down on his lap as she cried. Yuri crouched next to them, again wrapping her arms around her, hugging her from the opposite side as Komms.

Neither Komms or Yuri had any words, they didn't know of any answers for her, or a assurance that she won't be.

"I..I...I don't know either..." Sighed Komms, as he tried to come up with an answer.

Yuri pinning her head to Lex's shoulder, trying to think, her efforts seeming to be in vain as she cradled her. Her screams piercing their hearts, making them realise how lucky they were.

Yuri's eyes watered, feeling selfish that Komms got out, where as Sergei didn't. She didn't wish that Komms had died, she wish none of the men who went down died, but she didn't understand why fate had been so cruel.

He heard the front door open, a crunch of a footstep into the snow, then the door close behind it. He understood why she'd headed out, this wasn't how they were suppose to spend their leave.

Yuri jumped to her feet, quickly reaching for the stove that the potatoes were in started boiling over. She shifted the pot to another ring and switched off the gas, quickly returning down to the two of them on the floor.

As Lex quietened down for a little bit, Komms asked, "Yuri? You want tae go check on Erin? I deh want her bein alone oot there."

"Yeah... I'll go make sure she's okay..." She replied, kissing Lex on the cheek and squeezing her lightly.

She stood up, rubbing the top of Lex's head and stepping towards the door, "Mind and take yer gun!" Komms called out, as she stepped into the living room. "I will!" She called back, the sound of her going into the bedroom and putting her jacket on sounded, before the front door opened and closed again.

"K..Komms?..." Chocked his mother.

"Aye, maw?" He replied, rubbing her arm.

"W..w..what am I going to do?... When you leave... I won't have anyone... I don't have... any close friends... I move around with work so much... That I don't get to know anyone that well..." She said, looking down at the floor, shaking.

"Can ye ask fur a partner? Like another demo, or to join a group eh others?" he suggested.

"I...I could ask... But they...-" She sniffed, wiping her wrist under her nose, "...They don't need more than one at any one time..."

"I'm pretty sure if ye speak up about it and the circumstances... They...They might have a change eh heart..."

Another tear slowly fell from her eye, rolling down the contours of her cheek and down to her chin, dripping off and landing on her top. Her head dropped onto his chest, "Why did this have to happen?..." She asked.

He again, didn't have any answers, opting to stay silent. Her tears started flowing again, her lowly breathed sobs sinking into his vest. "Please promise... You'll write..." She sobbed.

He slid his arms around her head, holding her to his chest, "Every day, if I can..." He replied.

"Tapadh leat..." She said, as her head slid down his chest, leaning forward.

"Na buidheachas taing... Tha sinn an teaghlaich, is ann airson seo a tha sinn." He said, softly, massaging the back of her neck. "Bidh sinn daonnan an seo.".

"Tapadh leat... Mòran taing gu dearbh..." She whimpered, as her tears faded.

The sound of the front door opening made both of them raise their heads. The kitchen door opened, Yuri and Erin appeared in the doorway.

"Tha thu dà-mhath? A bheil thu ceart gu Erin?" He asked, receiving a rather puzzled look from the two girls.

"Shite, sorry... You's twea alright? Are you alright Erin?" He corrected.

"Y..Yeah..." Responded Erin, "W..what exactly was that?" She asked.

"It's nothing... Just a little family thing..." He replied.

"Oh... Sorry...-" She scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry bout that... I, uh... I needed to take a walk for a couple minutes..." She said, looking away from the two, sounding rather ashamed.

"It's alright, lass, I get why...".

Everyone stood in silence for a minute, not really knowing what to say.

"I...I should get on wi dinner..." said Komms, looking across at his boots.

"That might be for the best..." Replied Lex, giving him one last hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"taing dhut a-rithist, a mhac... dìreach... dèan as fheàrr nuair a thèid thu." She said.

"I will... I promise." He replied.

Yuri reached her hand out to her and taking it, Lex was pulled to her feet. The two of them then turned to Komms, both reaching a hand out each and pulling him to his feet. The girls all filed through to the living room, Lex sadly winking to him as she closed the door.

He finished cooking about a half hour later, letting his concoction simmer under the half on lid. He opened a cupboard, pulling out a glass for everyone, opening the door, he stepped into the living room, placing a glass in front of everyone, everyone looking over at him as he done so. He smiled at them, then retreating to his bedroom and going to his closet and fishing through, pulling out a couple bottles of wine he had stashed.

He stepped back into the living room, Erin looking round at him as he came back through and closed the door, tilting her head when she seen the bottles. He stepped around her, taking the seat next to her on the couch and placing the bottles on the table.

"Where'd you get that?" Erin questioned.

"I'd stashed them for when we got back from our first deployment... But I thought now was just as good a time to break them out." He replied.

"I didn't know you liked wine?" asked lex, "I always thought you'd be a liquor man."

"Oh I am, but ye canny go wrong wi a wee glass eh red." He replied. He grabbed the cork screw from the table, opening one of the bottles and standing up to pour everyone a glass.

He placed the nearly empty bottle down and picked up his glass, leaning back into the couch and taking a sip. He let out a little sigh and leaned his head back.

"You should get to bed, You've not slept for a couple days now." Said Yuri, as she picked up her glass.

He laughed, "Aye, just cause you'd like the extra glass ye'd get oot it!"

"T..That's not true..." She said, blushing slightly.

Lex laughed, her red eyes and cheeks looking quite painful. Erin picked up her glass, taking a drink and pulling a face.

"What's up with you?" asked Yuri.

"N..Nothing, just not what I expected wine to taste like."

"ooft, fist timer I see then." said Komms, as he patter her on the back.

"Hey! I kept paces with you the other night!" she fired.

"Come on! I had most eh it." He laughed.

"Yeah, only cause your a giant! Me and Yuri couldn't have that much, we'd die!"

"hehehe, as true as that is, who were the yin who werny hungover the next mornin?"

She angled her eyes at him, blushing a bit more, "Sh..Shut up you! At least I didn't try to fight a door!" She laughed.

Komms felt his nose, "Canny fault ye there, but ye were sure glad I were there after that."

"That's true... Thanks again for that..." She said.

He patted her on the back again, taking another sip from his glass.

"I wasn't told anything about you fighting!" fired Lex, raising her brows and angling her eyes.

Yuri laughed, "Yeah, he had about a bottle and a half or so of vodka, then walked into a door coming out the toilet. His nose burst night down him!"

Lex's eyes settled, shaking her head at him, "And why did you have that much?"

"Celebration, of course!" He yelled, sticking his arms out and pulling a grin.

Komms 24 – 42

April 2nd 2266 Jacinto Family Barracks

He jerked awake, gasping for breath as Yuri's elbow impacted his gut at near full force. He pulled his hand down from her side, clenching his stomach as he overcame the shock of his rude awakening. He felt really hot, the beads of sweat emanating in candle light as she slept. Her head tossing and turning from side to side, moaning and grunting, almost yelping. Her shivering and jolting vibrated the whole bed, the sheets and covers gripping to his skin as the sweat soaked deep into them.

He slid his hand back up her side, rubbing up and down her side as he leaned into her ear, hushing her, her jolting calming as he done so, but her shivering and shaking persisted. He ran his fingers through her hair, twirling it around them and scratching her scalp, hoping it might help to comfort her in her trance like state. He leaned in, nuzzling against the back of her neck, kissing around the back and side of her neck.

She jumped, waking herself from her conflicted slumber, holding herself up on her arms. Before he could even lean himself up to her level, she flung herself from the bed, sprinting towards the door, nearly tripping over everything on the floor on her way, flailing an arm around as she grasped her mouth with the other. She ripped the door open towards her and disappeared through the doorway, into the darkness of the living room, a light flicking on in the bathroom, partly lighting the living room as he heard her barge through the toilet door as well, the toilet seat slamming up against the tank.

He pushed himself to the endge of the bed, flinging the soaking covers off himself and jumping to his feet and jogging through to the toilet, as he heard her start to retch and dry heave, her stomach audibly churgling. He ran to her side, dropping to a knee and placing a hand on her back, the other on her arm. She dripped the toilet bowl as he heaved, the sound of her stomach contents growing ever closer to the top of her gullet, then the inevitable sound of it finally coming up, groaning as it did so. Her stomach contents slapped and splashed into the bowl, stopping and allowing her to cough and splutter for a moment before he hand grasped her stomach, another wave of acid and half digested dinner catapulting from her mouth.

He grabbed her hair as she went, pulling it back from her face and holding it in a pony tail behind her head. She concluded her session, coughing up the remnants that were stuck at the back of her throat and spitting. He kept a hold of her hair, just in case she had another impulse. He peered round to look at her, her cheeks puffed up and her eyes bloodshot and watering, a slight dribble of snot hanging from her nose.

He reached out and tore several pieces of toilet paper from the roll that hung next to the toilet, wiping her nose and around her mouth, dropping it in the bowl and grabbing some more paper, repeating his previous action. She spat into the toilet again, her shallow breathes interrupted from a choked cough, the sound of phlegm kicking from the bottom of her windpipe, before it too joined the concoction in the toilet.

She closed her eyes, a shuddered sigh crossing her lips, a bead of sweat dropping from her chin. Her head hit the rim of the toilet bowl as she started to sob. "Hey, hey, hey, hey... It's alright, Lass, we're in the hoose, ain't nothin happened!" He said, gripping her shoulder and placing his hand over hers.

She lifted her head, Komms placing a hand to the side of her face and turning her head to face his, "Just a bad dream, Gorgeous, just a bad dream.", He hushed, pulling her head into his neck.

"It's alright, Doll, it's alright..." he whispered as he cradled her from side to side, feeling her hands clutched onto his arm and side. He ran his hand down the centre of her back, down between her shoulder blades, faintly feeling the vertebrae of her spine as he went. She quietly sobbed as a head leaned through the bathroom doorway, Lex's sleep deprived features peering in. "I..Is everything alright? I..I heard something rushin around the house..." She asked, her fingers gripping the door frame as she looked back around the living room.

"It's okay, Maw, just... Just a bad dream..." He said, his eyes closed as he ran his hand back up her spine and up through her hair. "Are... You okay, Y..Yuri?..." Came Lex's sombre tone, as she calmed. Yuri nodded into Komms' shoulder as she wept, Komms turning his head towards her, giving her a nod, since she couldn't see Yuri's reaction. "It's alright, Maw, She'll be alright, I get the feeling I know what it was..." He said, tilting his tags up on his thumb.

His mothers face pulled back, looking off to the side, she gave a nod, slowly closing the door behind her as she left the room. The air felt like it stagnated, wishing he hadn't given a queue. He turned his head back into Yuri's, tuning his lips into her neck and delivering a long kiss, feeling her tilt her head away from him. He dug his facer deeper into the small of her neck, kissing further and delivering a comforting massage with his facial features.

"We can talk aboot what it were, lass... I deh mind listenin." She said, her sobs breaking through every now and then. "Please... When we go out there, just...-" her cries picked up again, as her head hit his shoulder again, still picking up her muffled voice as she buried her head deeper and deeper into his neck. "I can't loose you!..." she screamed, before retreating behind her tears. "I..I'm sorry... Just... If I was to loose you... I wouldn't have anything left to live for..." She whimpered.

He gripped his hand against the back of her head, leaning his head as far into her shoulder as he could, "I canny promise what's gonnea happen... We both know either one eh us could be snatched away in the blink eh an eye... But if I have any chance eh a choice, I ain't gonnea leave ye here fur nothin. I ken you'll be the same. So deh worry about it, lass, I ain't goin anywhere, I'll be at yer side every step eh the way... and every step back..." he said, placing his lips against her neck.

"C'mon, Lass, lets get back tae bed, We're gonnea be alright.".

"C..Can we just sit like this?... I...I need it right now..." she asked, her sobs still ever present.

He gripped her tighter, squeezing a few cracks out of her back. She ran her hand up his back, flowing her fingers through his hair and grabbing onto it.

They sat on their knees for a while, until she spoke up, "I..I think I'm ready now...". He slid his hand down her back again, rubbing a circle on her back and kissing her neck again. "Ye sure, aye?" he asked. "Y..Yeah, lets head back through...". She leaned back off him, but he couldn't find it in him to let go, leaning back with her, she seemed a little confused.

"K..Komms?...", He pressed his face against her neck, before letting go and leaning back himself.

"Sorry... I...I hink I needed that last bit..." He said timidly. She patted him on the head, ruffling his hair, "It's fine, I...I think we both need a little co..comforting...". She placed her hand on the toilet again, pushing herself to her feet and holding a hand to Komms. He looked up at her, looking back down at her feet he raised his hand, taking hers and getting to his feet. Looking down, his vision fell upon her again as he stood up. Her hair covered half her face, she pushed it back over her ear as she looked back up, stepping into him and holding round his side as she lay her forehead on his chest.

"I'm... I'm regrettin this a little, Lass..." He said, looking down over her head, his arms remaining at his side. "Hmm?" She asked, "Combat... Hinkin aboot it now... I..It's tricky... I never thought about what could happen... Like what you did, when I first telt ye aboot my family..." He said, finally raising his hands to her back.

She sighed, gripping on tighter, "I always thought you were just optimistic about it?..."

"I'm no sure if optimism is the right way tae put it... The thought just never even crossed my mind... Now it's all I can hink aboot..." He said, as his hands crossed paths on her back.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I never realised the-" He tried to say, Yuri interrupting him. "Don't be!... It's always been what you looked forward to! If everyone ells has dealt with it, then so can you..." She stopped fro a moment, "Sorry, just realised how hypocritical I sound...".

"Yer no bein a hypocrite, Lass... I am... You never wanted to sign, I did... You only joined cause eh me and... and that makes whatever happens between either eh us oot there my responsibility!..."

She broke back from him, looking up at him and placing a hand to his face, "Don't be silly! I signed cause I wanted to! Even if it was partly to be with you, I'm not your responsibility, just your asset."

She pulled a smile, he could tell it was just to try and comfort him, but he couldn't change his mind, it was his fault she was there, though saying that, it was his fault she was still there in every sense of the word. He sighed once more, before she stepped back from him, flushing the toilet and walking to the sink to wash her hands and rinse her mouth out.

She gargled a glass of water and spat it out, then started washing her hands, he stepped to the door, holding it open while he waited for her. She finished up, turning towards the door and stepping out past him, brushing her hand across his face while smiling warmly as she past. He flicked the light off then followed her through to the room, sitting down on the side of the bed as she lay down facing away from him. She squirmed a bit, expecting him to have cuddled up to her by now, then turning to see him sitting away from her. She crawled across the bed towards him, pushing herself up to her knees and leaning on his shoulder, looking round at him.

"It's okay, My love, whatever happens when we go happens, there's no point dwelling on what might not happen-" She said as she planted her lips on his cheek. He turned his head towards her, dragging her lips across his face to his, placing a hand up to her cheek, dancing his tongue with hers, placing his hand up to her chest. She pulled her lips from his, a slight grin appearing across her face. "Somebody getting excited all of a sudden?" She asked, cheekily.

He didn't say anything, letting the beat of her heart drum through his hand. "I...I'm sorry lass-" He took her hand, placing it to his neck, feeling his pulse rush into her finger tips. "I..It's just..." he sighed, "It gee's ees some... reassurance...". She looked into his downtrodden eyes, letting every beat rattle through her bones. "Plus... I'm no sure about having tae change the sheets and shower at this hour..." He said sarcastically.

She pulled a smile, rubbing her nose against his. She pulled him back into the bed, kissing him as she done so, he shuffled along after her to the other side of the bed. She climbed over him to the side he was originally at. She lay higher up the bed, pulling his head to the left side of her chest, snuggling him into her breast, letting him hear every beat. She pulled the duvet over them and he cuddled into her more, every beat drumming through his head, making him feel at ease.

"Yuri?" He asked. "Yes, my love?" She replied. "I...I know you wanted to... Well, you know, get down to business after Erin left... I'm sorry I've deprived ye... Just...". She placed a finger to his lips, hushing him. "It's okay, Mo ghràidh, you don't need to explain yourself, I...It's been a rough time, I get it.". He looked up at her, "Y...You?...", She giggled. "I asked mom. I wanted to know what it was you were saying, so I thought I would ask for a few phrases... If you don't mind that is?..."

"Tha gràdh cho mòr agam ort, Mo Leannan." he said, as he cuddled back into her.

She ran her fingers through his hair and played with it for a while, before he felt her arm go limp and the embrace of sleep take over. He lay listening to her heart beat for what seemed like hours, seemingly refusing to sleep. He eventually closed his eyes, letting the full weight of his head lean on her chest and drift off himself, pulling a smile as he heard her faint snores rattle in her chest.

Komms 25 – 43

April 2nd 2266 Jacinto Family Barracks

He felt a shuffle from beneath him, a slight rocking sensation. He heard that familiar thumping drum through his head, pulling a small smirk as he cuddled his arm around her waist. He felt a hand run it's fingers through his hair, curling it around it's finger tips and give a little tug. He pulled up his leg, sliding it over and in between hers and her lifting her other leg over his, trapping it between them.

"And how was you sleep, Leannan?" She asked, her tone as soft as silk.

"I would eh enjoyed mare eh it, but that sound is just to... Enchanting." He replied.

She giggled, placing her fingers to his neck, "The feeling mutual.".

They lay there for a while, Yuri playing with his hair, Komms running his hand up and down her side. "Komms? C...Could I a..ask you something?" She stuttered, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Anything you want, Tavarich." He replied, cuddling his head up against her chest further.

"In fact... N...No, it's a silly question... Forget I asked." She said, her fingers stopping half way through his hair.

"Ask away, lass, Deh be scared! I'm no gonnea bite!... Unless that's wit yer gonnea ask?" He joked.

"W...Well...-" She stopped for a second, running her fingers the rest of the way through his hair again.

"D...Do you t..think I'm... C...Cute? Or Beautiful?...", She struggled to get her words out, finally opening his eyes and looking up at her, he seen her hiding her eyes behind her fringe.

"C...Cause I...I think you're... Q...quite dashing..." She finally managed.

He pulled himself up the bed, sitting his head on the pillow, next to hers. He ran his finger through her fringe, pulling it up over her ear. "Yer always cute, lass, but I widny call ye beautiful..."

Her already low hanging lips sunk even further, her eyes loosing focus on the blanket she stared at. He leaned in closer to her ear, whispering to her,

"Cause I widny want tae insult ye, calling ye that. It's doesny dea ye any justice!..." He said, placing a hand to her face and kissing her cheek.

Her eyes looked up at her parted fringe, one of her eyes still covered. "I deh ken how ye find ees dashin though? I mean this beat up auld hing?" He said, running his fingers over the dents and the scar that ran across his cheek, running his tongue through the gap of his missing tooth.

"I look like some cunt put a troll doll through wid chipper then tried puttin the hing back together wi playdoh and gaffer tape. Deh ken how the fuck I bagged myseln a gem like yerseln, Way oot my league!..." He finished, rubbing his hand across his chin, receiving a swift slap across the face.

He shook his head, wondering what just happened and turning to Yuri, he seen her eyes burning, rather annoyed at what he just said.

"How could you talk about yourself like that!? Why put yourself down to that level? That's the kind of things people used to say to me day in and out! And your just going to sit there and say that about youself!" She ranted.

He sunk in his shoulders, realising he'd hit a nerve unintentionally. Biting his lip, he looked away from her, rolling onto his back to look at the ceiling.

"Yer no the only yin who's insecure, lass... Bein this size... Havin the expressions I do... I hate it sometimes. Walkin doon a corridor tae have folk scream when they see ye behind them... people bein afriad eh ye cause yer big and angry lookin... bein treated different, a "I'd hate tae run into you in a dark ally!" or a "Better no get in his bad books!"!... The scars, the dents, the missing teeth, the hard tae change expression eh pissofidness... You sounded earleir like ye deh like the way ye look... To which I can only say yer the most beautiful hing I've ever seen... Ye hink others deh feel the same way?..."

Her face went blank, "I...It still doesn't mean you should make such jokes!..."

"Everyone has their own defence mechanisms, mines just happens tae be takin the piss... I'm no just some magical bein who doesny feel any fear or anguish... Anxieties or Depressions... people just deal wi it differently."

She shuffled down the bed, cuddling up to his side, placing a hand on his belly.

"Y...You don't have depression... Do you?..." She asked, looking back up at him.

"Deh ken if I'd call it depression... but I sure ain't screwed up as tight as ye might hink."

"Ever thought of... Ending it?...

"A few times I guess... I've no felt that way in a long time though, like, but I have. I never had it as bad as you or even Erin. Hell, I didny even ken she had anyhin like that in her until trainin!"

She ran her hand up to his chest, circling a finger over his heart. " I don't think anyone knew she had it in her... But please promise me, if you ever have feelings like that... Talk with me about it." She said, looking a little concerned.

He brought his arm down from behind his head, running it down her back. "I...I hate tellin lies, lass, so I'm just goin tae be honest..." He sighed, "I canny say I will... I can promise I'll try, but I've never even spoken wi my maw or the auld man when I had those feelins... I'll promise to try, I canny promise more than that..."

She leaned in and kissed his chest, "I guess that's the best I can ask for then... Thank you." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, lass... It's just somethin I canny bring myseln tae dae... Just don't ever doubt that you being here makes ees feel better, whatever happens." He said, resting his head down against hers.

After laying together for a while, they heard a knock at the door. "Aye?" Komms called out. Lex opened the door, peering in. "Hey, You's two doing okay? I didn't want to intrude to much last night, just want to make sure everything's okay." She asked.

Yuri raised her head from his shoulder to look at her, "Yeah, I...I just had a bit of a moment as all.", Lex smiled at her. "Just remember, the two of us are here if you need to talk.". Yuri gave her a smile, thanking her. "I...I'm just away out to see some friends from work. I'll be out a while so I'll see yous when I'm back, I might not be back till tomorrow.".

Komms raised himself to see her better, "Keep yerseln safe, maw, if anyhing pops up, let us ken. Have a gid yin!" He said. She smiled back at him, "Tata!" She said, closing the door, the sounds of her footsteps following her to the door as she left the house.

They both laid back in the bed, Yuri's hand sliding down to his belly. "You know, I think I know how to lighten the mood a little..." She said up to his ear. "And what would that be?" he asked, looking down to her. She slid her hand further down under the covers cupping him through his boxers. He jumped a little, hearing her giggle he spoke up. "Never expected you tae be so forward all eh a sudden!" He joked, as she undone the button on the front of his boxers, sliding her hand through the opening. She grinned as she took hold of him, feeling him shudder as she circled her thumb over the top of him. He let out a slow sigh, settling back into the bed. "I w...wondered how long it'd take ye tae suggest it..." he said, his voice rocking slightly.

"A little sensitive are we?" She giggled as she slid her hand down further, massaging his hangers in her palm, playing with him between her fingers as she done so. He opened his eyes, the dim light of the oil lantern on his desk throwing an orange glow over the two of them, a shadow stretched across her grinning face, as her head still rested against the pillow. She lay her lips against his shoulder, sliding her tongue across his skin up to his neck, her hand sliding back up him and lightly gripping him as she felt him grow. She chewed on his neck, her sharp teeth leaving dent after dent in his skin, the saltiness of his sweat drying her mouth, the passion in her taste buds condensing.

He gripped his fingers into her back as she bit down hard on his skin, her hands gripping on tighter and rubbing harsher. She pulled herself on top of him, one of the straps of her vest sliding down her arm as she done so, her breast peeking out from under it. She felt him pressing against her through her pants, rubbing herself back down against him as she smiled.

He looked up at the woman sat upon him, the silhouette of her teeth, the form of her brow, how her hair fell across her face and the glint of the lantern reflecting off her eye. He raised his hand, placing it on her shoulder and sliding it up her chin, slipping a finger between her lips. As she sealed her lips around his finger, he ran it across her teeth, feeling the form of them, how they weren't perfectly aligned, a slight crookedness and askew from centre. His finger jumped over her teeth, landing on her tongue, feeling like a pulsating mattress, her taste buds furring up against him. He ran his finger over the roof of her mouth, her shudders ringing against him as the tickling sensation of it caught her off guard. She bit his finger in retaliation, not really meaning it and her eyes widening as she felt the taste of iron coat her tongue. He laughed seeing her reaction, assuring her he wasn't hurt, but as he pulled his finger from her mouth, she slipped as she leaned forward, bringing a semi clenched fist down against his face. She jumped up, apologising profusely, but he assured her he was fine as she cradled his face in her hands. He placed his saliva dowsed finger in his mouth, tasting the hint of blood and the taste of her saliva.

He grinned as he pulled his finger out, looking up at her shocked face. "Do it again..." he said, he face twisting in further confusion. "W..What?..." She mumbled. "Hit ees, Doll..." He said, his face twitching a bit. She looked down at her hand, holding it in front of her. "A...Are you sure?..." She whimpered. He grabbed her by the throat, pulling her face down just and inch from his. "Hit ees like ye mean it, Doll!" He said, as his blood started to rise. She pulled herself up, feeling a bit shocked by his sudden turn in attitude. The room shook with a large clap, as she struck her open palm against the side of his face. "I said fuckin hit ees!" He yelled. He felt her trembling against him, the sensation running through him as she bared more and more weight down against his appendage. She hesitated, before raising her fist and delivering it straight to his eye socket. His head recoiled back into the pillow. She gasped as he looked around, fairly sparkled. He shook his head, an evil grin spreading across his face as the skin around his eye light up, the blood rushing to the area. She ran her fingers across the skin around it, the skin and flesh feeling a little tender.

She sat with her jaw in her throat, wondering what just happened. He threw his hand up, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her back down again, her hands landing on her chest, dampening her fall slightly. "I fuckin love you, ya scary bitch!" He growled, slinging his arm around her head he pulled her lips against his. She froze as he hesitated to pass her lips, she slowly pulled away from him, looking down at him in shock and a slight hint of fear.

"W...W..What j..just happened... M..My love... Why are you...". He slowed his breathing, trying to calm himself. As his blood cooled, he looked about, his eyes darting from Yuri to the wall and the ceiling and back again. "I...I don't know..." He replied, his voice shaking. "Did... did I just?".

He felt just as confused as she did, not really sure what just came over himself. His eyes finally settled on hers, which were already to glued to his. "Yuri... I...I...". He struggled to find anything to say, before she lowered herself towards him, caressing the side of his face.

"I didn't think you had that in you... I... I guess we are more alike than I gave us credit...". She said, the look on his face reminiscent of that, that would cross hers when she got overly excited. She kissed his eye, silently apologising for punching him. "I guess... Knowing that, would you like to carry on?".

He gazed up at her, a look of fear in his eyes. "I...I'm no sure..." he said, as he felt himself deflate beneath her. "T..that was a bit...". She place a finger to his lips, "I guess you have an idea how I felt..." She said, seeing a slight nod come from him. She leaned in close, "Well... Why don't we both try getting a bit heated?" She asked, as she reached to the side table, pulling her little knife from the drawer. "Ye s..sure that's a gid idea? I mean, we might cause more harm than gid...".

"i don't know, my love, how about a little experiment?" She asked, as she quickly pulled the knife across his shoulder. He flinched, not expecting it, before she done her usual of having herself a little taste at his expense. He moaned as her tongue repeatedly parted the slash in his skin, mopping up one of a kind taste. She grinned round at him, blood covering her teeth. She lay her head on his chest as she slid her body further down him, feeling he'd went flaccid. "Any idea what... done it for you?" She asked, dating the knife around her arm, picking at a couple of the scabs. "I... I deh ken, I felt a little deflated beforehand but... Nothing I would say out eh the norm." he said, his eyes wandering around. She sat herself back up,sitting over his groin, "How about a little bit of this?" She asked, starting to gyrate her hips against him. She giggled again, feeling him tense up and fall back into the bed. She tickled her finger against his chest, biting her lip as she wondered what she could do to... Activate him again. A clapping sound rung through the room again, as she smacked him across the face again. He shook his head, snatching his eyes closed and back open again, overcoming the sudden shock again.

"That do it for you, stud?" She grinned. The look on his face told her otherwise, not a moment passed before she punched him again, across the mouth this time. A solid connection, about half strength. His face started to twitch again, his blood starting to boil beneath his skin. She grinned as she raised her knife, placing it against her arm, as she for the first time, embraced her other half. She tore the knife halfway across her forearm, blood instantly flowing down onto his chest. She lurched down towards him, placing her hands around his throat and gripping it tight, feeling his muscles work against her, as she stuck her lips to his. His arms wrenched around her, crushing her against him. He felt her heart race, her heart outpacing his, but his heart beat more ferociously, feeling like it was literally trying to shatter his ribs and tear itself from his chest. They tore into each others mouths, their tongues covering every inch they could reach. She bit the inside of his lip, breaking the skin and filling both their senses of taste with iron and the viscosity of the liquid. He grip on his neck tightened, and he could feel himself rising again. He shoved his hand down her back, forcing her lower half against his, feeling the velvety material of her pants rub against him. She rubbed herself against him, up and down the shaft that stuck itself against her between her legs.

The friction and heat started to build as he felt the material of her underwear start to drench, eventually finding himself in her underwear, sliding against her hair and her shivers as he connected with her. His hand gripped against her backside, feeling the tensed flesh that jiggled with every movement. She pushed herself up, her eyes wide, her grin almost tearing her cheeks apart. She wiped her mouth with her arm, removing the drool that hung from her lips and replacing it with a river of blood at dropped down to her chest.

He grabbed the front of her vest, tearing it right down the front, her breasts falling out and bouncing from side to side as the hit the bottom of their decent. She cackled maniacal, rubbing her arm across her chest, leaving a coating of the red liquid smeared across her breasts. As she started to shake, she slid the knife down the side of her pants, cutting them loose, allowing Komms to smack up against her. She grinned even harder, rubbing her hand over him and through her fringe, pressing him back against her, raising herself up, she felt him ping back under her, the tip kissing between her lips. She glared down at him, his twitching face and half faced grin glaring back. She forced herself down as hard she could, her whole body stiffening up straight, feeling him reach deeper into her than he'd ever done before. Her twisted face slowly turned from shock to glee, then back to her demented state of ecstasy. Komms had recoiled into the bed, his teeth clenched and his eyes wide, staying like that as Yuri started to jump herself up and down, slapping herself against him with every thrust. She grabbed him by the throat again as his head tilted back to look at her, delivering another several blows to his face. A look of rage formed over his eyes, landing a full forced open palmed slap across her face. When she turned back to look at him, her face had went bright red. He grabbed her, yanking her down to his level, then rolling over on top of her and taking over. He forced himself into her as hard as he could, feeling like ti was almost enough force to shatter her pelvis. He voice started to shake, jolting with each thrust he made inside her, her moans growing louder, till they were almost screams. He felt the blood run across his back, as her hands tore through his skin and the slash in her arm leaked across him. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling herself into him and holding herself there as she started vibrating, a sequence of breathed yelps and moans emanating from her throat as she done so. He felt her essence splash against him, her jolting and shaking crashing through him. He leaned back, pushing himself from the bed and onto his feet, where he slammed her against the wall, her legs still curled across his waist.

He repeatedly knocked her against the wall as he went, her cries and moans bellowing through the room. He grunted as he went, feeling the strain burn at his back and calves. He sucked on her neck, chewing at her skin, gripping it and tugging. She slammed her head against his shoulder, shaking furiously. She pulled her head back, thrusting it into his, sending him off balance and making him fall back on the bed as she vibrated again, her limp body laying across him as she struggled to move. She slid down off him, leaving a smothering of her scent and blood across him. Landing on her knees, she seen him stood at attention before her. She let out a solitary laugh, shakily raising her hand and taking him. She slipped her lips over him, and sucking as hard as she could to finish him off. His hand grabbed her hair, her yelp not deterring either of them. His hand moved with her head, jumping up and down and she dropped her breasts upon his legs, grabbing her nipple and twisting it as she went, nearly tearing her piercing out. His other hand grabbed the back of her head as well, forcing her head down against him and holding her there, hearing her gags and chokes for air, before her head burst back and she fell to the floor. She struggled to pull herself onto the bed, gasping fro air through her regular pants, crawling face first onto the bed and raising her backside into the air. "It...It's all... You... now... you...Beast!" She called through her pants.

He pushed himself to his feet, pulling his fingers across her lips, gathering a pool of her in his hand and spreading it up between her cheeks and over her eye. She let out a large moan as she pressed his middle finger inside of her. "Go as... Fucking rough as you please... My love!" She yelled, shortly before feeling him slowly push himself inside her.

Her eyes almost tore apart as she felt him thrust the rest of the way in, letting out a cry before begging for more. She was almost screaming as she repeatedly slammed her against the bed, feeling the joints on the legs start to give a little. He stuck his tongue against her neck, licking up and down from her shoulder to her ear, before pushing his tongue into her ear, ringing it around as he pushed her further and further in to the mattress.

He forced himself down one last time, that all to familiar feeling of pure pleasure. She gasped, gripping the sheets with her hands and teeth as she felt him empty himself inside her, while she in turn sprayed herself against the floor in a combined sense of ecstasy.

He fell flat on top of her, both of them both falling back off the bed, landing in the mess they'd made. She landed on top of him, giving one last post energetic thrust inside of her. Laying on top of him, she felt his wearing heart smashing against his rib cage, every pound feeling like a boxer hooking at her back, feeling the same of his as she sat with him inside of her, his seed filling her insides.

He felt her heart calming, her quickly paced beats coming into line with his, while his was still going full force, each beat aching a shocking pulse through his body. He felt the blood drying across his body and the cut on his shoulder clot, his whole body feeling exhausted as he sat in the puddle on the floor, the smell still driving him crazy in his head.

His heart finally began to slow down, each beat delivering less and less pain through his system. He never realised how strong his heart actually was, never before has it pounded with such violence and ferocity. He slowly placed his shaking arms around her, holding a hand to her belly and another to her breast, grabbing on tight to her.

He felt how her erratic breathing had calmed as well, taking on a more noble and elegant tone. He hair slumped over her face, to which he pushed it over her ear, trying not to poke her in the eye as he done so, lowering his head to deliver a kiss to her cheek. Looking round at her blood covered face, he seen her eyes droop, suddenly tearing open and they heard the front door open. Several steps coming towards their door before several knocks came through.

"Uuugh... D...don't come in..." called Yuri, her voice slightly course and less formal than normal.

"Is everything okay in there?! One of the neighbours said they heard yelling and screams when I was going past!" Lex called back, her voice sounding worried.

"Y..yeah... Everyhins fine!... Just... please don't come in!... ehehe, We...We're in a bit eh, a... Compromising position!..." Komms called, his voice sounding quite airy.

There was an element of silence that came back through the door for several moments, "I'm... Sorry for disturbing... I... I just came to grab a few things... I won't be back till tomorrow, so... Please don't be to rough?... I don't want to stitch up any more bite marks...".

They heard her feet awkwardly trail away from the door, leading into her own room. Several minutes later, her foot steps returning. "I..I'll see you's tomorrow... Please be safe with yourselves..." She said, the sounds of her feet quickly moving back out the front door before they could respond.

The two of them tiredly chuckled, just glad she didn't just come in. Sitting there on the floor, he cuddled her into him, feeling her sticky and soaked vest cling to his chest. She leaned her head back into his chest, some of their loving mixture of liquids clinging her hair to him as well.

"I...I hink a wee sleep is... the next hing in store, don't ye hink?..." He suggested.

"I uhhh... I think... I think that would be wise... and... Komms?..."

He leaned his cheek down on top of her head. "Aye, Leannan?" He asked.

"I... I don't know what the fuck that was... But... I've never felt so... so god damn fucking hot and bothered in my fucking life..."

"I hink that makes twea'en us... I...I hink I might eh broke my face though..."

Yuri 13 – 44

April 2nd 2266 Jacinto checkpoint Family Barracks

Waking up, she could feel herself stuck to him, the bloody mess they shared binding them together, their very DNA being the brick to their mortar. She lifted her head, feeling the strands of her hair glued to his chest, pulling at the back of her scalp. She gently slumped her head back against him, trying not to wake him. She sat wondering what exactly happened earlier, thinking that they'd be a bit more passionate than that, or an even better question, what the fuck was that?!. She'd never seen anything like that come from him. Maybe he'd get really into it but he never done anything like that. She looked down at her hand, feeling her knuckles stinging and seeing the grazed and scratched skin. She felt him shuffle in his stooper, noticing his hand was still on her breast. She bit her lip, still feeling a bit naughty. She massaged her other breast, pulling at her nipple, moaning a little as she went, sliding her other hand between her legs and shuddering, feeling how sensitive she was and in that moment realising he was still inside her. She gyrated her hips against him, feeling the mess between them start to crack and split as she felt him slowly slip from her, finally popping out of her and another wave of pleasure shake through her as she pushed a finger inside herself.

She began moaning louder, the overwhelming sensation grinding through her and just how fragile she felt. She never noticed him wake, even with the shake of his head and a yawn. She did however notice when she slid his had down to meet hers, his hand sliding over the top of hers as a second finger begin to massage her insides. The two of them moved in sink, until she ducked her head down, peeling her hair off his chest as her legs crossed each other, gripping their hands to her. She shook in place for a moment, before she fell back against him, shivering as she poured over their hands once again. He pulled their fingers from her, squeezing her hand before placing it on her thigh. He slid his hands back along, running his hands through her hair above her lips, scratching around and twisting some of the hair together before spreading it back out with the rest. The feeling of him doing this made her insides tremble, feeling her stomach almost doing backflips.

When she'd finally stopped shaking so badly, she leaned to the side, turning her head and looking back up at him jumping a bit when she seen his eye swollen up. She lifted her hand, placing it against the side of his face to which he flinched. He calmed himself, letting her run her bloodied and roughened fingers across his tender flesh.

"Babe... I'm... I'm sorry about that..." She said, hesitantly.

He pulled a grin, looking at her through his unswollen eye. "I did tell ye tae hit ees, lass and ye did dea as instructed." he joked, bringing his hand up from her trimmed pitch and running his hand through the un-clumped patches of her hair.

She looked back down at their feet, "Would it be too much to ask for a shower?".

He laughed, "I hink we'd be in trouble if we didny." He laughed

She unstuck herself from his front, her torn vest falling from her and staying stuck to him. Getting to her feet, her legs gave way from under her, the volume of sensation that she'd endured just being too much. She landed on her face, her backside sticking up in the air for Komms to admire.

"Ahahahahooooowowwwww!..." She moaned, feeling the rough floor boards grind against her facial features.

Komms laughed as he grabbed the side table next to him, shakily pulling himself to his feet. She flattened herself out on the floor, clutching her face as she squirmed. He felt him grab her leg and her side, rolling her onto her back, she gazed up at him as he flung her up, an arm under her back, his other arm at the back of her knees. Leaning her against his shoulder, he freed his hand to open the door.

He stopped walking towards the bathroom as he looked down at her, gazing up and down her blood covered body. "I...is everything okay?..." She asked. He stayed silent as he beheld her form. She grew worried, looking at his expression as he stared. "Any one ever telt ye that red suits ye?".

She looked down at herself, glancing over the dried and clotted blood that covered her skin. She turned her head down the the floor away from him, "I always wondered if you liked it or not.". She turned her head back to him, pressing herself against him again. He pulled her up into his chest as he started walking again, walking through the door that sat ajar.

He placed her in the bathtub, closing the door behind him and peeling her vest from his chest. Then ripping his boxers from his skin and dropping them on the floor. He came back to the bath, grabbing the shower head from above her and turning it on. She let out a loud yelp as the water hit her legs, her whole body beginning to shiver as the water was cold to start. She calmed down as the water heated up, the water instantly turning a bright red as it started to wash the blood from her skin. He swept the spray of the shower up and down her body, blasting off some of the congealed liquid from her. He ran his hand over her as he went, wiping off all the loose gunk that they'd accumulated, his swollen eye starting to look a bit more so as she looked up at him, then down at his arms.

She looked over the veins that dotted about his arm, underneath the scar tissue. She looked back down as his hand worked it's way up her belly, pushing her breasts further up her chest as he cleaned under them. Then up and over them, playing with them a bit as he done so. She leaned her head back, gazing back up at him and smiling as he done so. Feeling his palms do their job and have a little fun while doing so. She reached for the soap, rubbing it between her hands then running them down her sides and her thighs, scrubbing herself down. He'd made his way up past her chest and round her shoulders. He rubbed his hands up her neck and then palming his hand to the side of her face.

He gently squeezed her cheek a little before running his thumb down the side of her nose and over her mouth a couple times, making a clean spot on the one side of her face. He smiled, shaking his head a little as he started wiping the rest of it off. He stood back up straight, hanging the shower head back up and directing the water down on her belly and lap, taking a small hand towel and starting to scrub some off the more dried on blobs off. He rubbed the bar of soap in the cloth, placing the bar back down and getting back to her. She relaxed as he worked over her, feeling a bit shaky but still all warm and tingly inside, occasionally looking back up at him and feeling a bit bad about his face. She lifted her arms as he went up her sides, scrubbing up and round to her back, then down her arms and hands, scrubbing between her fingers and under her nails. He dabbed the cloth around the newly formed slash in her arm, wiping around it trying not to agitate it too much.

"I'll need tae put a couple stitches through this, lass, ye went pretty deep this time." he said, his eye glancing over to hers. She grinned at him, "I think I could say the same about you, my love." She giggled. He moved down from her arms, going down to her waist and wiping round and down to her thighs. He lifted her leg up scrubbing over the front, sides and back of her legs. He got closer and closer to her privates, pulling her legs further to the side and rubbing up the side of her.

"You're really being this... prudent? After this morning?" She asked curiously.

He scrunched up his mouth angling his eye and roughly pulled the cloth across her. She lurched upwards, clenching her legs around his hand and shuddering vigorously. "Point taken, Point taken!" She yelped, as she released his hand, slowly setting back into the bath. He agaion shook his head, pulling a big smile and carrying on.

He finished off her front and as she rolled over, he started on her back, grabbing the shower head again and rinsing her off. He dropped the cloth flat on her back and scrubbed it up and down, taking the what seemed like the worst of the mess off, then moving up around her neck and then down to her backside. She jumped a little as he went over her cheeks, "Please be gentle?... I..I'm still a bit tender there...". He slowly rubbed the cloth over the outside of her backside, moving slowly inwards until he was wiping between them. She felt the cloth brush against her, clenching every time it did, until he was finished and moved back down to the parts of her legs that he'd missed.

He ran the shower over her hair, giving it a good soak before soaping his hands up and running it through her hair, pulling the matted sections apart gently and then letting her hair steep in the suds.

He excused himself for a few minutes, leaving her to soak for a little bit. She heard him rummaging around in the bedroom, pulling stuff out and the sound of rusting. The door opened again, as she heard him dump a few things in the washing machine, grabbing something from the floor and throw it in as well before turning it on.

She rolled herself over, her legs still feeling wobbly. She pulled herself up so she was sitting, awkwardly crouching and turning to face the other direction in the bath, then slid herself up to the end of the bath, motioning for him to take his turn. He smiled at her, stepping into the bath and standing under the shower, running his fingers through his hair. He grabbed the shower head, crouching down to her, she closed her eyes and felt the water pour over her again as he ran his hand through her hair, washing the soap and blood from it. Massaging her scalp she let out a small moan, he began scratching her head, moving his hand around the top then the sides of her head, then scratching behind her ear. She gleamed as he did this, feeling his nails lightly grind the grime from her scalp. He scrubbed the strands of her hair, till the water washing over it went clear, the light red sheen of the water disappearing down the plug hole.

She felt his hand clap her head, the give her a couple of taps before he stood back up to wash himself. She sat in the tub, playing with her hair as he scrubbed away, breaking the clotted liquid from him. She opened her eyes and leaning froward she grabbed the bar off soap, coating her hands in it then scrubbing up and down his legs. She creased her fingers around the backs of his knees, scrubbing round to the fronts, applying more soap as she went. She reached his thighs, scrubbing her way all around. She let the water rinse the soap from her hands, then playfully smacking his backside. He looked down at her while he scrubbed his arms, shaking his head, but still smiling at her. Her hands slid up the inside of his thighs, brushing against his hanging jewels. She cupped them in her hands, sensually washing them over before she slid one of her hands up to him and took it in her grasp, scrubbing it as well. He stopped washing his arms as she scrubbed her thumb over the top of him, her soft skin sliding across it. She started to stroke him up and down as she felt him swell, growing ever present in her hand. She slid her legs around his ankle, hugging onto his leg and holding the side of her face against thigh as she looked up at her workings. Watching the water drip down him and her arms. She sped up seeing him tilt his head back and sigh, her gaze stayed up his chest, seeing his face come back into view as he leaned forward against the wall, feeling his pulse jump through his veins in her hand, her other hand still circulating his coin purse. She stretched up, delicately placing her lips against one of them as she squeezed them, gently. She ran her tongue up them, kissing them again and rotating her tongue around one as she pulled it part way into her mouth, moaning gently as she done so shivering slightly as the side of his foot rubbed between her legs.

Her hand sped up feeling his pulse quicken. She felt him try to leave him as his jewel tried to retract into it's box but the suction in her mouth kept it in place. After several minutes she finally felt his legs start to jolt, causing her to to the same as his foot pulled across her as he done so. She finally felt him pull from the sanctity of her kiss, the ligament in her hand pulsate, opening her eyes to see him fire at the wall, the latter part dripping down onto her hand as she squeezed the last drops from him. She ran her tongue up from her wrist to he knuckles, gathering a sample of his seed. She swirled it in her mouth before she swallowed it, seeing how this batch tasted.

She pulled a big smile as she seen him open his eyes to look down at her, receiving a grateful one in return. She kissed his tip, as if she was kissing him to sleep, getting another slight taste of him. She parted her legs, pushing herself back from him. He reached a hand down to her and taking it she felt weightless for a moment as he pulled her to her feet. She just about fell over as she landed, he legs still unsteady. She held herself up, grabbing his shoulders as she grabbed her hips. She leaned against him, placing her forehead against his chest, feeling his chin land atop her head.

"That was payment for helping me earlier." She said, smiling as she closed her eyes.

He chuckled then rested his cheek against her head, sliding his hands up to her sides and holding her, "That were exquisite, lass, it felt well needed.".

After a moment she lifted her head, "Go'an turn around then." She said as she grabbed the brush from the wall. He obliged, spinning around and letting her scrub his back. After finishing, she hung up the brush and grabbed the shower head and rinsed him off.

He helped her get out the shower after they turned it off, grabbing a towel and giving her a quick dry off, letting her wrap it around herself. He grabbed another towel, doing the same for himself, the wrapping it around his waist. He pulled the door, holding it open for her, but she stood there looking rather bashful. "You alright, lass?" he asked. She looked down at the floor to the side, "I... I wanted to ask... if, well...", he closed the door, stepping up to her and cupping her cheek, turning her head towards his. She gazed into his eyes as he peered into hers. "Well... I...I really liked it when you carried me through earlier..." She said, as her eyes returned to the floor. She didn't even have time to think of what his response would be before her feet left the floor, her head held against his chest and his arm around her back and under her knees again. She held her hand out, turning the door handle and pulling it open for them. He waltzed her through to the bedroom, pushing the door open with his back, he turned to reveal the fresh sheets and the mopped up spots on the floor. He stepped up the the bed, leaning down and slipping the cover between his fingers, flinging it over the the other side of the bed. He went to put her down on the bed, but as he looked down at her he stopped, seeing the glisten of her eyes. She stared back up at him with slightly parted lips, which soon became stuck to his and he lifted her closer to his face, leaning the rest of the way down. She placed her hand to the side of his face, feeling his stubble prickle against her fingers.

When he finally pulled away from her, she simply peered up at him as he lay her on the bed, pulling the covers back over her and placing a kiss on her forehead. He walked around the other side of the bed, sliding himself under the covers. She shuffled up next to him, laying a hand on his chest and she cuddled her head into his shoulder. She felt didn't feel content in her current position, deciding to pull herself on top of him, sliding her legs between his and wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. She felt him place his hands on her back, his fingers intertwining to hold them together around her.

She cuddled against his chest, letting his chest hair warm her face as she smiled, a warm and tingly feeling still rushing through her.

Komms 26 – 45

April 8th 2266 Camp Gamma Garrison point

The truck ground to a halt, a voice sounding from outside. He could make out the distortions of the guards helmet, so he guessed they were finally at the camp entrance. For once the trip wasn't as cold, a small heat spike and cut in wind speeds gave them a fairly pleasant journey, all things considered. Even so, he still had a chill down his spine for the whole trip, thinking over and over again about leaving Lex by herself. He promised he would write as often as he could, but with where they were being stationed and then with deployment looking very close, he was unsure of how often he would be able to. He undone his helmet strap and pulled it off, placing it on his lap. He massaged his temple and closing his eyes for a second, he felt Yuri shuffle around next to him. Peering round he seen her and Erin both asleep and cuddled up into each others shoulders.

He looked across to Gaz who sat across from him, leaning into the back of the drivers cab with his head tilted back, snoring away. He went back to rubbing his temple, regretting not being able to do more for his mother, hoping she would find some comfort in her colleagues or if she was able tog et a partner at work. Just someone to be there for her, lord knowing he would if he could. He looked further up the truck, Mac with his arms crossed and his head rested on his shoulder and Denise laying across a vacant section of the bench, curled up with her bag under her head.

The truck started rolling again, a cold breeze coming through a tear in the roof covering again, drying his eyes out. He put his helmet back on, doing up the strap and putting his visor down. A knock came from the drivers cab, the vibrations hitting Gaz's head and jolting him awake.

"A few more minutes and we're there!" Came the drivers voice.

"Minted, mate." Komms yawned

Gaz stretched, his shoulders cracking as he did so. Komms lightly slapped his hand on Yuri's leg and shaking her head awake, she looked at him. "That's us here." he said, lifting his visor. She stretched her eyes and turned to look at Erin who was still sleeping on her shoulder. He turned back to Gaz as Yuri woke Erin up, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tapping the bottom so a couple slipped from the top, holding his hand out for Gaz to take one. He took his lighter after they booth took one and light them both, then holding the pack out the Erin and Yuri. He held the lighter out in front of them, the two of them sparking theirs alight. He heard Erin shake Denise awake as he took a draw, feeling the truck then again come to a halt.

Everyone grabbed their kit from the floor of the truck as a gear dropped the door, "Alright folks, in formation!" He said as he stepped away from the back of the truck as they exited. They formed a rank in front of the gear, as he paced along the line he said, "Welcome to Gamma company! I'm Lieutenant Murphy, you'll refer to me as Lieutenant. You'll be introduced to your new squads momentarily, luckily for you, you'll be in the same platoon so you won't be separated that much. Now, from the left name, rank and class!" said the Lieutenant.

"Private Steiner, Light infantry, Sir!"

"Private Macewan, Medium infantry, Sir!"

"Private Tsosie, Medium infantry, Sir!"

"Private Delgraza, Medium infantry, Sir!"

"Corporal Medvedev, Heavy infantry, Sir!"

"Private Thacker, Flame unit, Sir!"

"Right-" The Lieutenant pointed over to a small concrete building, "That's the barracks, we'll stop off there and let you drop off your kit first, then we'll move onto the rest. So everyone, on me!" He said, before moving off towards the building. Everyone grabbed their gear and followed after him, entering through a heavy steel door, then down a staircase to a bunker.

"We're second platoon and this is our staging area,-" He said as they reached the bottom of the stairs, entering a hall with tables and chairs set out about the place. "This area's used as a bit of a communal room, over there is the entrance to the Mess-" He said as he pointed to a set of double doors. "over to the left, there is the wash, latrine and cleaning area. So that's where you'll shower and wash your kit.". He beaconed them towards a door in the centre ahead of the staircase.

"This is the barracks, each squad has a different room, Just like in training. Now here's the sad part, your not all going to be in the same squads, your here to replace leaving gears.". He turned from the squad to face to barracks rooms, which were laid out with three rooms on either side of the main room. "Sergeants! Replacements are here!" He yelled out to the room. After a few seconds a Gear came out from each of the rooms, each of them in a different state of readiness.

They all line up in front of the squad, looking over the newbies. "2-6 is still full, Murph." one of the gears said, followed by another. "Same her, we've not long got replacements.".

"You two can get back to you things, how many do the rest of you need." The lieutenant asked.

A woman that looked quite familiar spoke up, "Well you know yourself, Anne just bought it not long ago, so we could use that fiery little thing there." Said the Sergeant, pointing to Gaz.

"Off you go then, private." He said, patting him on the back towards her. The two of them started walking off towards the room labelled 2-2. "And don't be too rough with him, he's only just passed training!" The lieutenant called out.

"We just had two of our guys finish their time, so a they two would do alright." Said another Sergeant, pointing to Erin and Yuri. Murphy nodded, and sending them off with the Gear, walking off into 2-1. Yuri turned and winked to Komms as she walked, receiving a grin and a wink back.

There was only one Sergeant left standing with them now. He expected to be going with Mac and Steiner. "Right, well I'm needing you, Son." Said Murphy to Komms, pointing the other two off with the last Sergeant, walking off into 2-4.

He followed the Lieutenant into room 2-3. Murphy walked in the room first, then turned half round to him. There were two other people in the room sat on their beds with a table in between them playing cards. The two of them turned to look at them, before Murphy spoke. "Privates, this is Corporal Medvedev, he'll be our new heavy.".

The two of them looked him up and down, the one furthest away spotted a small hammer and sickle he'd pinned onto his armour, "Not another fucking red, We've got enough of them already!".

Murphy glared at the man, "What was that, Stevens? Do I have to remind you after telling you that he fucking out ranks you!" He barked.

"Sorry, Sir, didn't mean any offence." Said the Gear.

"It's not me you should be fucking apologizing to, Private!"

The Gear looked again at Komms, as he opened his mouth to retort Komms waved him down.

"If ye gonnea deliver a half arsed apology, ye can ram it, lad." He replied calmly.

The Gear bounced to his feet, "The fuck did you just say!?" The gear yelled, the Gear sat across from him grabbing his wrist and telling him to sit down.

Murphy looked round at Komms, shaking his head. "Stevens! Front and centre!", he said, still looking at Komms. The Gear stood up again and marched over in front of the two, standing at ease.

"Relax yourself, Private." He said, the Gear dropping his stance and swinging his hands down to his sides. "Now, I don't give a fuck what either of you's think politically. You're Gears in the works, soldiers! Now shake hands and get your shit squared away!".

Komms dropped his bad and went to raise his hand, "And what? Shake hands with another one of the fucks that caused the world to kill its-fucking-self?".

"Private, if you don't sort you're shit out, you'll be on latrines for a fucking month!". Murphy yelled at him.

"Nea offence, Sir, but I'm pretty sure ye canny bargain wi cuntishness.".

"Might I mind you that latrine duty goes for you as well, Corporal." He growled.

Komms undone the strap on his helmet, pulling it off and placing it on top of his bag. "Sir, I might have something tae deal wi this.".

"And what would that be, Corporal?" Murphy asked.

Komms tapped the side of his chin, "I'm sick eh this shite already, so how about it, one fur one, get this fuckin dealt wi?".

"Is that why you looked fucked already?" Asked the gear, examining his black eye.

"Naw, that just the missus. So go fur it, I'll gee it as gid as ye do.".

Before Murphy could speak the Gear launched a right hook into the side of Komms jaw, knocking his head to the side. "What in the fuck was that, Private!?" Murphy yelled, Before Komms launched his right fist square into the Gears Jaw as well, sending him onto the floor. Murphy turned and glared at Komms, who stepped forward and held a hand out to Stevens. The gear looked up at him with a burst lip, glaring at him but took his hand regardless, Komms ripping him to his feet.

"That better, lad? Gid, casue I ain't dealin wi any mare eh yer pish!" The Gear nursed his jaw with his other hand, shaking Komms' hand with the one he'd got pulled up with.

"Stevens." Said the Gear.

"Medvedev, gid hit, just save it fur who ever's doon range next time." He said, the Gear nodding in agreement.

Murphy looked between the two of them speechless. "Please tell me that's you's fucking finished now?!" He barked, after he regained himself.

"Yes, Sir!" The two gears responded.

Murphy looked over Stevens shoulder at the Gear that sat on the other bed, "Steph, up you get!" He called out.

The other gear stood up, sighing, she walked over next to the other Gear. She held her hand out, Komms taking it and shaking it. "Stevens as well, he's my brother." She said, nodding towards the other Gear, "Just call me Steph.". He nodded, "Medvedev." He responded.

"I'm not as much of a hot head as he is, so don't worry, that and I'd rather not get cracked across the face." She laughed.

Murphy looked between them all, "Now that you're acquainted, you can finally get your bunk, that's yours over there." He said, pointing to an already made bunk at the back of the room. "Now, get your kit stowed, I'll be back round shortly to take you the rest of the way around." he said, before he left, shaking his head as he went.

Komms nodded at the other two before he walked over to his bunk, dropping his bag on the bed and opening his new locker and starting to put his kit away. The other two stepped to the table in the middle of the room, Stevens standing with his arms cross, while Steph leaned over the table.

"So where you from then?" Asked Steph.

"Were born in Ephira, moved aboot the place since I were young, ended up in Jacinto a few years back." He replied.

"Whys that?" She asked.

"Father didny get along wi folk, a lot eh bad blood between the Reds and Blues-" He turned round and looked at Stevens, "As ye's can both see."

"So you're Dads a Red? What about you're Mom?" She asked again.

He sighed, placing a shirt on a hanger and placing it inside. "She's half way, Blue wi Red leanings..."

The room stayed silent for a moment while he continued unpacking. "Where they from? Cause you've got the accent."

"Father were Russian, his family moved across a generation or so ago, Maw's a Scot, her family moved across before the bombs dropped, deciding it better tae fight for somewhere that had resources than bomb each other over scraps."

"So what do they do now?" She asked.

He stopped, sighing again, "Auld mans deed... He died two week ago, Jacinto Iron and coal mine... And I just left my Maw at hame wi nea cunt..." He said, slamming his fist down on the shelf in the locker.

The other two looked at each other, then back over to him. "I..I'm sorry for asking..." She said.

"It's fine, just... I were there when it happened... Alot eh gid lads died..." He said, taking a quick deep breath and continuing with his kit.

They heard a knock at the door, turning to see Yuri standing in the doorway. "Everything okay?" She asked, feeling the dense atmosphere. Komms gave her a smile, "Aye, lass, just... Hinkin hings over..." He said, sitting down on the bed. She walked past the other two Gears and took a seat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and another on his knee. "It's okay, Love. She'll be alright." She said in his ear.

"I ken, doesn'y make it feel any less cuntish..."

She looked round at Stevens and Steph who were still stood looking over at them. "Oh, s...sorry... I..I'm Delgraza..." she stuttered, feeling a small rush of anxiety come over her as she introduced herself.

Steph pulled a smile, "I'm Steph, this is my brother, Stevens. Same name so gotta compromise.".

She smiled back, "I g..guess Komms has already introduced h...himself... He's...He's my... Well... I'm his G..Girlfriend...".

Stevens face twisted in confusion slightly. "Hold the phone! You're his partner? You're the one who gave him that!?." He blurted, pointing to his eye.

Her hand started shaking on his knee, her voice freezing as her eyes widened, her lips moving, trying to come out with something. Komms placed his hand on hers. "It's alright, lass, I ken they're new folk tae ye, but it's alright." He said, leaning into her and kissing her atop the head.

"She's got a bit eh anxiety, doesny find it easy meetin new folk fur the furst time.". She took a deep breath, slowly exhaling then looking in towards Komms.

"Y...Yeah, I kinda did that..." She mumbled.

"He must of really pissed you of for someone your size to do that..." He said.

"N...Not really..." she said, hiding herself up against Komms a bit more.

"Just leave it fur the minute, th...that's a bit mare private than we need tae go." Komms said.

The siblings looked at each other then down to the floor. "It's all fine, like, just that stuffs a bit more personal.". Said Komms.

Yuri pulled herself up to her feet, "Well, I guess I better get back to getting my stuff away, I'll see you soon, my Love." Said Yuri, looking back round to Komms. He took her hand, kissing the back of and and giving it a firm squeeze. She smiled before she started to walk off, nodding to the two others as she passed.

He stood back up, taking off his chest piece and placing it on the bed, along with his pauldrons and bracers. He stretched his arms out and cracked his neck, then rolled up his sleeves. He flung his gloves over with the rest of his armour, placing the last of his kit in the locker. Steph noticed his arm and the scars that covered them.

"Hey, what's up there?" She asked curiously, "Sorry if I'm asking too many questions..." She said.

He looked round at her, as Stevens went back to his bed. "Och, it's nothin, just... Just a hing...". She stood up from the table, walking over and taking a closer look, noticing the more fresh cuts then the stitched up bite mark on his neck. "You've been through the wars already, haven't you?". He looked round at her again as he closed his locker, "As I said, it's just a hing, lass.".

He stepped past her and towards the door, "Hey!" She called out after him. He stopped as he reached the door, looking back round at her once again. "I...I'm sorry I've I've struck a nerve or anything, I... I don't know what to shut my mouth sometimes..." She said, looking rather ashamed.

"It's alright, lass, I've just got a few hings I'd rather no talk aboot. Maybe once we're more aquainted, just no the noo." He said, before he left the room.

Walking into the larger room, he seen Gaz talking with the Sergeant that he left with, Yuri and Erin talking with the other gears in their barracks at the doorway. He sighed, taking a stride over to Gaz and his Sergeant.

"Oh, well look who it is! I remember you now, you signed your infantry papers with me. Me and Thacker here were just talking about that." Said the Sergeant speaking with Gaz.

He gave her another look over, his eyes opening a bit more as he realised who she was. The scars leading down to he neck and the close haircut. "Aren't you the lass who gave us oor forms at New Ephira?". She pulled a grin, nodding to him. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you two here, our little pyromaniac here and our big heavy hitter!" She laughed. She held a hand out to him, "Sergeant Horvat, What was yours again, Killer?". He took it, giving a gripped and firm handshake, receiving the same in return, "Corporal Medvedev, Sergeant." he replied.

"Well look at you! Already a corporal and can give a damn good handshake! I think we're gonna get along like powder and primer, oh this is gonna be fun!". The three of them laughed, she offered them both a cigarette, both of them accepting and Komms sparking up his lighter and offering it to the two of them. They all relaxed, taking in the toxic relief. "So how'd you get the promotion then? Pretty quick to be getting that ain't it?".

"Yeah, should've seen him when he got it, bugger collapsed after receiving it!" laughed Gaz.

"Oh? That doesn't sound fun, how'd that happen?" She asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Had a run in wi some locust and I got abit banged up." Said Komms.

"A bit?! Komms you were in the infirmary for damn near a month, man!" Blurted Gaz.

"Oh I do love a war story if I haven't heard them all before, please, do tell?!" Horvat replied.

Komms laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, it werny as theatrical as some eh the others ye'v probably heard. We were oot on exercise oh what? About a couple months intae trainin? We half inched the truck from the squad who were oot lookin fur us on navigation and evation. We drove tae the end eh it and then when the gears we nicked the truck fea arrived a group eh locust decided tae come and join the celebrations. We all got in the truck and fucked off. Steiner, one eh the other lassies ye seen come in wi us got pulled oot the back, me and Delgraza jumped oot after, same fur the rest eh the squad, followed the tacks tae a cave. Went in and blasted a few eh them, foond her and got her oot." He explained.

Horvat looked at him with a grin while holding her chin. "I think you're forgetting a few details, mate." said Gaz, "what's hje forgetting then?" asked Horvat, looking round at Gaz.

"Well, mainly the part when he took point the hole way, carried Denise out even after getting separated, bursting an eardrum and giving yourself tinnitus cause you gave her your helmet, then collapsed through the floor and landed in front of the rest of us and damn near killed yourself smashing your head all the way down!" Finished Gaz.

"Well I must say, I need to hear the whole thing in detail at some point, cause that sounds like one hell of a first encounter to me." She said, biting her lip through a grin. Komms blushed a bit, but he laughed it off. "Well ye ken wit they say, shite happens!". She laughed again, "Oh it certainty does, in fact, those more war wounds?" She asked pointing to his arms.

"Ehehe, That's somethin a bit mare private, Sergeant. Maybe another time..." He said, scratching his neck again.

She laughed again, "I'm only fucking with you, Corporal, now get your stuff ready, Murphy'll be back down soon." She said, pointing back over to his barrack. He gave a nod and said his goodbyes, trailing back off into the room and checking over his kit again.

Komms 27 – 46

April 15th 2266 Camp Gamma Garrison point

The platoon stood at attention with lieutenant Murphy headed in front of everyone. Komms looked along the line, seeing Gaz, Yuri and Erin in their ranks. He looked back forward to Murphy, who was talking with command over his headset, after a minute or so he lifted his head to speak with the platoon.

"Gamma two, it's been a little bit since we last got out there and done something other than bug hunting. We've been informed of a possible breach in the line, but border forces are to concerned with pulling forces out to check it. This is an understandable fact, they pull guys out, they have less reinforcements to cover any area that gets attacked. Now we don't know if there has been a breach, or of it's just the fact that communications have been cut from the area for any number of reasons. So it could be a drive for nothing, but it's better being safe than sorry, we're going to Garosk, one of four towns that have been gone quiet. The other three platoons are going to the other three towns along that line. It'll be a long drive, so make sure you haven't forgotten anything, double check your gear and check your ammo!" called Murphy.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" bellowed the platoon.

"We're leaving an fourty-five! So platoon! Diss-missed!" He yelled.

The platoon fell out, gathering around their respective squad leaders. Murphy walked over to 2-3 and went over it with them.

"Alright folks, it'll be two squads per truck, supplies and aid in each truck at the cab, so we'll be at the door. We're headed off with Gamma 1, 3 and 4, but we'll be splitting after half way to get to our respective areas. When we get there, if there's guards at the gates, it'll be a sign that it's just a comms fuck up, if not, then that might mean something's really up. If it does go to shit, we can call in for ravens and possible armour support, since there's rails that get fairly close. We'll be going in the truck with 2-1, I know we'd normally go with 2-4 but in case they need the runners they'll be with 2-2 since they're headed to the pit. So get yourselves ready, grab some extra ammo and something to eat. You'll need it. Meet over there by the first truck-" He looked at his watch, "in thirty.".

He turned to the others as Murphy walked off to the bunker, He'd met the last member of the squad, a Russian nicknamed Vlad, seeing as people couldn't be bothered to try and pronounce his last name. He was a demolitions expert, could bring down any building asked as long as he had even half as much as would normally be needed.

"So, you guys want to grab something to eat? I've not had breakfast yet, could use something before we head off." Said Steph.

"Da, I've not eaten yet either, don't want to get too drunk on the way" He laughed, as he pulled out a hip flask and took a drink.

"Fucking hell, Vlad, can you not wait till after a fight before you drink?" barked Stevens.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it, Urod! Helps keep my nerves settled. But yes, I could use some food as well." He said.

Komms looked over at 2-1, who were breaking up and going to do their thing, Erin and Yuri both branching off from the other to the bunker as well. He waved them over as the others headed down the bunker.

"Here, I'll catch up in a sec, aye!" He called out to his squad.

"Da, We'll try leave some for you!" Vlad laughed as they started climbing down the stairs.

The girls reached him, he gave them both a hug as he greeted them, then turning to Yuri, "Well, I hink ye ken wit day it is, lass." He said, giving her a smile.

She smiled back, punching his chest piece playfully. "You know you don't have to do anything, love. Especially considering the circumstances."

He reached round to his back and pulled out a small box with a ribbon tied around it. "I ken ye already have yin that ye like, but when I seen this, I kent ye'd like it."

She pulled the ribbon that was tied in a bow and placed it in her pocket before it fell away. She gently pulled the top from the box, inside seeing a small knife, with a leather steel tipped sheath. Her eyes widened as she pulled the small blade form the box, looking at the design on the blade, that was Damascus folded etched and topped with a small amethyst stone at the top of the hilt. She ran the flat of her thumb across the width of the blade, feeling it scrape across her skin to feel the sharpness.

"It's a Sgian dubh, it's the kinda traditional knife from Scotland, ye'd normally wear it in the side of those tall socks people had when they wore a kilt." He said, while he watched the two girls ogle over the knife.

She placed the knife back in the box and she looked back up at him, beaming. She stepped into him, pressing her head against his chest, feeling her place her hand on his side. "It's gorgeous, I love it!" She said, as he put his arms around her.

"I ken it's no gonnea be that eventful eh a day fur ye, like, so I thought I might as well try." he said.

"I think this had made it enough as is." She replied.

Letting go of each other she said "I... Thank you, Komms.", she looked down at the knife again, "I wish I could spend a bit more time with you, but I've got a few things to get ready..." She said, rather disheartened.

He laughed, "It's cool, lass, we're gonnea be in the same truck anyway, so I'll try pinch as seat close enough tae ye." he said, receiving a grateful smile at payment.

"Now, you go off and do yerseln happy, I'll catch ye's when we're loadin up!"

"Is that an order?" She joked.

"It is now, Private! Go be happy some place you're meant tae be!" He exaggeratedly ordered.

She gave him a playful wink as she started walking away, a little spring in her step. He watched the girls head off to the rest of their squad, both of them talking between each other. His cinematic view was interrupted when he felt someone slap him on the back. "Ohhh and of who are we ogling at?" came Vlad's chirpy tone. Vlad stepped up next to him, playfully elbowing his in the side, "I think I'm of sensing a little crush?" he asked, holding a card box in front of him.

"I hink it's a bit mare than a crush at this point, mate." he laughed.

"Well you sure of picked a pretty one, not going to make move?" He asked as Komms took the box, seeing it was a ration pack. He laughed, as he read the contents.

"I'm being serious here, Med, I think she might just be your type!" Vlad said, as he patted him on the back and walked off towards Murphy.

He heard more footsteps come up behind him, he turned to see steph coming out the bunker. "I'd pack that in my belt if I were you, gonna be a long ride." she said.

"Aye, cheers fur hinkin eh ees." he replied.

"What'd Vlad say?" She asked, as she checked the chamber on her rifle.

"Oh nothin much, just tryin tae convince ees tae ask my missus oot." He laughed.

"You're serious?"

"Aype, numb skull canny tell the obvious, deh go sayin anyhing though, want tae see how long we can drag this oot."

She shook her head, sticking her rifle to her back. They both looked over at Vlad who had been pointing over at Yuri and Erin, then pointing a thumb back over his shoulder at Komms. "Oh, I can tell this is gonna be fun." She laughed.

He opened the box, stuffing the extra tins and packs from inside and into any spare place he wasn't planning on keeping ammo.

A little later after grabbing some more supplies and quickly eating they were standing around the back of the trucks, They eventually got loaded on, Murphy making sure that Komms and Yuri sat opposite across each other, but it was common knowledge that the two of them were an item and it had also been spread about Vlad's plan.

Murphy was the last to climb in, closing the hatch behind them. "It's along way till we get there, so get some rest in on the way, no need in being too groggy when we get there." He said as everyone got as comfortable as they could.

Along the way Vlad kept slyly nudging Komms in the side and letting out small coughs, trying to get him to speak with her, but he could already tell that even through her eye pieces, Yuri was smiling at him the hole time. After a couple of hours of idle chat and jokes, he decided to open up one of the tins from the ration, finding himself opening one of the cans ladled meat loaf. He pulled down his balaclava as he opened it, giving it a sniff. He shrugged, not being able to tell by the smell what meat it was. He pulled out a knife, cutting a small section of it and jabbing it with the knife, then placing it in his mouth. He kept his eyes on the can as he chewed, still not able to tell what it was, the processed texture and taste baffling him.

After eating about half of it, he held the tin out to Yuri, offering her some. She pulled off her helmet and smiled at him as she took the tin. He spun the blade round hi his hand, offering her it by the handle. He heard someone snigger further up the truck as she eat, looking round at Vlad he received a nod in her direction, urging him to go for it.

"Here, Yuri?" He asked. Her eyes turned from the tin to him as she bit a piece of meat form the end of the knife. "Hmm?" She replied. He felt the gaze of half the occupants in the truck fall on him, the rest trying their best not to laugh.

"This might soond a... little oot eh place fur ees and I ken we've been goin oot fur the past five years, but dea ye want tae join ees in my fox hole the night?" He asked.

She just about choked on her food after he asked, a jumble of laughter jumping around the back of the truck. He looked back round at Vlad who was just staring at him, wide eyed. He turned back to Yuri who'd cleared her throat and was giggling away to herself. She held the knife and tin back out to him and as he leaned out to take them back, she grabbed him by the collar of his armour and kissed him, before sitting back in her seat. Looking at him while twirling her hair around her finger.

"I think I could arrange something, if I had permission from my Sergeant, it is my birthday after all."

Her Sergeant sat across from Murphy at the hatch of the truck, both of them chuckling to themselves. "Permission granted." Laughed the two of them.

They sat in relative silence for the next ten minutes or so, Komms finishing hit food, closing the tin and placing it back in the pouch, then wiping off the knife and sliding it back in its sheath.

He looked looked over at Vlad who sat with his face in his hand, he leaned in and loudly whispered "Yer plan worked, mate, she said aye!"

"Please don't be of addings insult to injuries, Comrade, you've of betrayed me enoughs already..." He pleaded, as he slowly started to shake his head in his palm while the others chuckled again. He patted him on the back as he sat back in his seat. Vlad pulled his hip flask from his belt again, taking a long drink and when Murphy turned round and seen him doing so he spoke up.

"Corporal! For the last time, if you don't can that shit, I'm going to burn that supposedly well hidden stash of yours!" He barked.

Vlad pulled the flask from his mouth, dribbling some into his armour in the process, "You'll never stop Igor Semolentavichkyaia from his birth right tradition, Lieutenant!". He yelled out, his voice going horse from the vodka.

"Corporal, you're treading on thin fucking ice!" ordered the Sergeant.

Vlad turned back in his seat, screwing the cap back on his flask and placing it back on his belt, grumbling while he done so. A silence took over the truck again, the sound of the engine being the only silence to enjoy.

He looked across again at Yuri, who decided to put her helmet back on, the mist from her breath ceasing as the filters in it forgave it from happening. She tilted her head back, either looking at the ceiling or closing her eyes, he couldn't tell, but he still enjoyed the view, even with her helmet on. He pulled down the face of his balaclava and popped a cig between his lips, flicking his lighter open and lighting it. He leaned forward and looked down at her boots, seeing the small amethyst stone poking out from the top of her greaves. He smiled, noting that his advice was heeded.

He looked her up and down and thought about how they used to look, how he'd just gained some more muscle but how she'd lost some of her figure, shrinking down and growing more athletic, even gaining a lot of muscle as well. He didn't really care which way her form changed, he loved her all the same, just noting the differences.

He took another draw, stretching a little and scratching his leg. Yuri's eventual little snores informed him that she had in fact, went to sleep, her head jolting around a little as the truck hit the eventual bump, but her peaceful slumber went unimpeded. He glanced down at his watch, 13:37, considering it had been 10:00 when they'd left, it was understandable as to why his ass was numb.

He felt a hand grasp his leg and give it a little shake, but in his sleeping state he ignored it. It came again more vigorously the second time, but still in his state, he just listened to the sound of his own snoring. The hand that slammed into the side of his helmet however, woke him up.

"Проснись, ты предатель ублюдок!" came Vlad's voice as he jumped awake.

"прочь и трахни себя, хромой член, сукин сын!" He retorted, as he turned to see Vlad's amused face.

He shook his head, then looking across to see Yuri, he noticed they weren't there, he looked at the back of the truck and there she was, waiting at the back of the hatch waving for him to get out. He cracked his neck and pulled his MG from under the bench and hunched over as he stood up and walked to the back of the truck, jumping down next to Yuri. Before he could even speak, Vlad called out, "Heads!", he turned to see a satchel flying at his face, almost knocking him off his feet as it impacted his head.

Vlad jumped down next to the two of them, patting Komms on the back as he got down to his level. "Do not be of droppings!" he said, walking past them. Komms felt the weight of the satchel in his arm as he placed his gun on the back of the truck. "The fucks in this thing!?" He called out.

"Granata!" he called back.

He sighed and slung the back over his shoulder before picking his gun back up. He turned back to Yuri, who was stood waiting patiently, "Come on then, we're walking form here." she said, idly.

The two walked together, following the mass of boot prints in the snow, following them along a road from an empty guard house. "Take it, it were the latter then?" he asked, looking round at her. She nodded unenthusiastically. He elbowed her pauldron lightly, giving her a pair of smiling eyes as she turned to look at him.

After catching up with the rest of their squads, they marched on to the town, reaching it, it seemed like a ghost town, blown out windows and doors, bullet ridden walls and small craters.

"Ahhh, reminds me of home, back in mother Russia!" Vlad called over comms.

"Knock it off, Only voices I want to hear are squad leaders, or anyone with anything useful to say!" Murphy exclaimed over the mic.

Murphy peered out from behind the building he was stood behind, "2-4, I want you to scout ahead, I want a layout of the place, I know it's in straight blocks, but I want mark outs of any landmarks or defensible positions! Call out anything that moves and check for IFF's, don't want any friendly fire." He said over his headset. He looked over as Denise and Mac's squad moved up, Denise taking up the rear of the three light infantry taking point, while Mac followed close on his Staff Sergeants heels.

They moved up through a burned out house and he seen the heads of the light infantry bounce up and down over some debris as they sprinted across the street ahead, keeping as low a profile as they could.

"2-2 and 2-6, you both know your jobs. Get to the pits and check if it's still there, swap channels and give reference. Swap back over if you need support!" He ordered again over the mic.

"Copy that, Call us back if you run into too much trouble yourself, switching to channel 6, Don't have to much fun without us now!" Replied Horvat, before the crackle of several mics changing channel fizzed over his headset as they broke off through the houses to his right.

Komms poked his head out from behind the car he was crouched behind. Other than a couple of craters blasted through the tarmac of the road and the odd truck and car, there wasn't much cover up the street.

"2-3, with exception to Medvedev, who has extra belts of 5.56?" Murphy asked as he turned to look at his squad.

"I've got 2 in my pack." said Stevens, pointing down to a small back mounted under his mag pack.

"I've got 3, might have another tucked away in my satchel, Sir!" Called Steph.

Vlad waved a hand and shook his head, "I grab extra charges and grenades and I through a bag of Bolo's to Med." he answered.

"Right, Stevens, pull those belts from your pack and give them to Steph. Steph, your winging with Medvedev, if he runs low then throw him a belt and call out targets!" Murphy ordered.

They all signalled their understanding and Steph moved over to Stevens, opening his pack and pulling out two rolled up belts of ammo then bounding over behind the car Komms was behind.

She stuffed one of the belts in the bag of grenades hanging from his side, then shoved the other one in some space she'd made in her belt. "Medvedev, move up to that crater, Move!" Ordered Murphy.

He took a breath before he leaped over the bonnet of the car, crouching down as he sprinted up the the crater. Sliding into the hole he dropped the bipod and mounted it as low as he could, just so the top of his helmet was showing out the hole as Steph landed next to him, poking her head out a bit and scanning around the buildings and street ahead.

"Stevens, you're with Vlad, follow up on my lead and for gods sake Vlad, try and not set that satchel on fire this time?!" Murph called out again.

"Was not of my fault, Lieutenant, blame Horvat for that "Danger Close" fire mission!" Vlad excused.

"2-5, keep close on our ass's, get in any position you can set up in, I want that MG covering as much as you can if shit goes sideways!"

"Will do!" Called out 2-5.

"2-1, move up on our left, we'll keep the right covered, call out if you make contact!"

"Wilco, breaking left!" called 2-1.

Komms' head turned to look back at Yuri and Erin's squad as they rushed out across the street behind them and behind the neighbouring house and out of sight. His sight turned back down the street ahead, the wind and occasional flake on snow dropping and melting on the heavily salted ground and pavement.

Murphy ordered Vlad and Stevens to move up after him before he bolted up the street beside him and Steph, dashing through a blown out door and giving the ground floor a quick sweep. He felt a chill run down his spine as his breath mystified in front of him, a still breeze crisping against the skin around his eyes. He dropped his visor, limiting his vision but making it easier to see.

He heard the mic crack to life again, but before anything could be said a small burst of gunfire could be heard in the distance ahead, a returning volley of fire complimenting it.

"2-4, is that you!? What contacts!?" Murphy called out.

"Negative, 2-3, might be the home guard if they're still here." 2-3 replied.

"Right, every one, we're moving towards the fire, 2-4, is every thing clear ahead so far?"

"Affirmative 2-3, you're clear for two blocks ahead!"

"Medvedev, everything clear from your angle?" Murphy asked him.

"Aye, Lieutenant, no got anyhin in me sights!" He replied, pressing the button on the side of his helmet.

"Keep watch, we're gonna move up, Stevens Vlad, again, on my ass!" he called.

He mantled out the window and back into the street, roadie running across, quickly followed by Vlad then Stevens. Komms and Steph were then ordered to follow up, being told they were covering them. Steph patted him on the shoulder and motioned for him to go first, he folded up his bipod and pulled himself up from the crater and sprinted up to the house across the road from the others, laying prone and dropping his bipod again, He seen the flash of a couple tracer round fly across the street about eight blocks up ahead as another burst of machine gun fire erupted.

"Murphy, I can see some tracers flying across the street ahead! It's a way off, maybe eight or nine blocks up!" he called, activating his mic.

"Rodger, bounding up!" Murphy called as Steph slid up next to him, covering his left flank. They rinsed and repeated this, several more bursts of machine guns fire being exchanged further up. Most of the building along the way where untouched but it seemed like everyone had left in a hurry, doors ajar, meals left half eaten on their tables or about to be served, cars and trucks crashed into each other in the street in a panicked evacuation to somewhere.

When they were about four streets away from the gunshots when 2-4 finally broke the radio silence.

"2-3, we've got a visual! It's a small police bunker, I can see a couple a buildi-" His sentence was cut short when he seen the smoke trail of a missile fly across the street, exploding out of view.

"Fuck! They've got launch teams! They're hold up in a flat bloc, might be an OP, I can't tell from here!" Came 2-4 over comms.

"Right, 2-4 hold your position for the minute, hold fire unless it seems that bunkers gonna get done in! 2-5 move your ass's up to 2-4! Set up and wait for my order! 2-1, see if you can find the entrance to the police bunker and give them some reinforcements!" He ordered.

"Wilco 2-3, moving to 2-4's position!" came 2-5.

"On the move, circling further left, will update on any changes!" responded 2-1.

The squad pushed closer to the fighting, only two buildings away at this point. Pushing up to the last building. Komms and Steph moved round the building on the bunkers side, hugging their way along the wall to get in a position to fire on the flat block. As they stepped into view of bunker, which turned its fire on them. The rounds smacked into the brick wall around them, the spray of rounds following them as they jumped back out of the bunkers view.

After jumping back he pressed the comms on his helmet, "Any chance eh getting comms set up wi that bunker!? Just aboot took oor fuckin heeds aff!".

Even more machine guns fire emanated from the bunker, but from the other side this time. "2-3 this is 2-1! We're at the back of the bunker! They've got no clue we're friendly, I repeat, they have no idea we're friendly, we're taking heavy fire from two pill box mounted MG's, we're held down in the open back here!" yelled 2-1's squad leader.

"2-5, are you set up yet!?" Murphy called.

"Setting up now, Murph, give us two secs and we'll be with you!" came 2-5.

"Forget the order call, just open fire as soon as you've set up! We're taking fire from that fucking block!" he yelled over comms, as a majeure of fire came from the flat block. Komms froze for a second as 2-5's Mg started up, spraying rounds all over the flat block. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and shake him a little. It felt like all sound had left him, all he could see where tracers of different colours flying either way in front of him, followed by the odd missile that that shook the ground. He felt the shaking get more aggressive as his hearing came back to him.

He blinked and all of a sudden all he could hear was gun fire and yelling, he felt himself spin round on the spot and faced towards Steph who was screaming at him. "Medvedev! What the fucks wrong!? Medvedev!?" He heard her scream.

He violently shook his head for a second, finally realising what was going on, "We need to fucking move! Fucking come on!" She yelled, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him along. He gained his footing and followed after. Her hand let go of his armour as she felt him run along after her. Turning the corner she turned round to him, grabbing him by the shoulder again. Grabbing and flipping his visor up.

"The fuck was that, Corporal!?" She yelled.

He tried to think of an answer but didn't let anything but a stutter out. He felt the weight of her eyes staring into his, then start to lighten.

"Fuck it, we'll talk about this later, we need to move! Inside now!" She ordered as she turned to run again. He followed up, hot on her heels as she took a turn through a doorway into the building.

As they ran through the corridor along the floor, he noticed a sandbagged and boarded window through one of the doors, ground to a halt and called after her, but the sound of the gunfire echoing through the hall she didn't hear him and just kept running, he pressed his comms and finally she turned round, "Hink I've got a spot!" He said, waving her back and barging through the door that sat ajar. He jumped over to the window and peered through, seeing the muzzle flashes from the windows of the block adjacent to theirs. He popped the muzzle of his gun through the gap in the sandbags shouldering his MG into his left shoulder, then letting off burst after bursts into the windows.

He seen the rounds from his gun as well as 2-5's and the bunkers slam into the walls of the building, some of the bricks giving way and taking down some of their cover, exposing them men and women inside a bit more, but over the muzzle flash and the gunfire he couldn't tell whether anyone was being dropped, no blood or screams. When his belt finally ran dry, he dropped the butt of his gun to his knee, lifting the cover and pulling out another belt to slot into place. After slamming the cover down and charging it he got back to firing.

"Corporal, contacts!" came Steph's voice over comms. He heard the shots come from behind him, as he pulled his Mg back into the room and turning round he seen Steph swing back from the doorway as shots smacked into the wall next to her. He called her out, and waving for her to pull back from the door, reaching into his satchel as he done so.

He pulled the pin and still holding the handle jumped forward towards the door, letting off the handle and counting for two seconds before lobbing it around the corner.

"Grena-" he heard someone around the corner yell before it went off, he felt the explosion rock him, nearly sending him to the ground. He shook himself off as he heard screaming come from round the corner. When he swung round, he saw blood splattered on the walls and two figures laying on the floor, both wearing old green army fatigues. One of them lay lifeless while the other writhed on the floor, clutching his lower thighs above the stumps where his legs used to be. The man stared into his eyes, he felt the fear and shock in his eyes. He raised his gun, pointing it directly at the man's chest then pulled the trigger, sending a burst of round into him, to which the screams stopped.

He stared at the bodies on the floor in shock, as Steph swung round the side of him, pointing her rifle down the corridor. She pulled him back into the room and hugged the wall again, expecting him to run back to the window. He just stared at the floor, his eyes darting around the ground trying to figure out what he just done.

She grabbed him again and glared into his eyes, then realising what was going on.

"Medvedev!? Medvedev!?... Look at me!?" She yelled, before his eyes turned to her eye pieces.

"I get it, but we need to get back in the game! Come one!" She yelled, before slapping her hand across his face. The slap brought him round and the life filled back into his eyes. He gave her a nod then ran back to the window, sliding his gun back into position and taking aim again. When he seen the smoke trail of another missile leave a window he waited, and when the silhouette appeared again he open fired, seeing the figure drop from sight and the launcher fire, but the missile hit the inside of the window frame blowing a large hole in the building, collapsing part of wall around where the figure had been and exposing a man on the floor above. He pulled the trigger and let a long burst off at it as well. Seeing the man fall to the floor and writhe in pain. He fired again, sending more copper and lead into the man before he went limp.

He seen soldier after soldier drop in the windows as the rounds from the bunker, 2-5 and the rest of 2-3 fired into the building. After another solid five minutes of constant firing the air went silent.

He heard chatter going over the comms but he just sat on his MG, still aiming at the building, the chatter going quiet in the back of his mind. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder again after a few minutes and then Steph appear in the corner of his vision, couching next to him. She rested her hand on top of his hand that sat on the stock of his MG. He looked down at his gun, the steam bellowing from it and the smoke emanating from the barrel. He looked at the floor and the bullet casings and belt links that scattered across it.

He looked back up and took a breath, breathing out slowly. He pulled his gun from the window again and got to his feet, Steph following as he done so.

"You alright, buddy?" She asked, smiling.

He sighed as he looked at the sandbagged window, the feeling of regret and shame running through his veins. "Aye... J...just never killed any yin before... it feels... wrong...".

The two of them walked out into the corridor, he looked round at the bodies on the floor and walking up to them he looked down at them. The boy couldn't have been any older than him, the flesh on his face torn, the same on his arms, seven bullet holes scattered across his chest. He crouched down over the body and looked up at the boys neck, seeing a pair of dog tags wrapped around it. He lifted the boys tags, reading over the name.

"Keegan Roy, born 5th September 2249..." he murmured.

He pulled the tags from the boys neck and stepped over the the other body, pulling the tags from his neck too. He heard his squads boot steps echo down the stairwell and when he looked back he seen Murphy appear from around a corner. He slipped the two pairs of tags into his belt and looked down at the two again. He spotted something shiny on the man's leg, he reached down, pulling a chrome polished revolver from a holster.

What's that you got there, son?" came Murphy's voice.

He looked over the revolver, which was quite large, looking down at his hip, he figured it was larger than his desert eagle. He read the writing on the side.

"A .500 magnum, sir." He said, as he looked over it further.

Murphy stepped up next to him, "You do this?" he asked, to which he received a nod.

"Well that'll make for a good first trophy." he said, as he stepped over the bodies and towards the door.

Komms reached down again, rolling him over and seeing the damage the grenade done to him. He ignored it and looked through the pouches on the bodies belt, finding one with a bung of cartages for the revolver. He scooped them out and poured them into an empty pouch, he unstrapped the holster from the man's leg and strapped it bellow his own pistol holster and slid the revolver inside, clipping the holster closed.

He turned round to see Steph, Stevens and Vlad chatting between themselves, glancing over at Komms every now and then. Vlad called him over and the two siblings nodded at him as they passed him, following the way out that Murphy took. Vlad took him into the room with the sandbagged window. Vlad sat him down on a couch that sat at the side of the room, walking over to a kitchen area and looked through some cupboards.

He returned with a couple glasses and two cans of food from the cupboard. He unzipped a bag that sat bellow his mag pouch, pulling a glass bottle from it and pulling the cork from the top, half filling the two glasses.

Komms 28 - 47

April 15th 2266 Garosk

They'd moved into a fairly undamaged building, taking up residency for the night, setting out some sleeping mats and some electric lanterns. He sat beside Yuri in front of a small fire that burned in the middle of the concrete floor. Most others were already asleep, but him and Yuri had sat doing some reading as the night came in.

They learned from the soldiers in the bunker, that several days ago the power went out, they'd spent the day trying to get it back on, but when night fell the shooting started, as a unit of solders spilled from around the town, shooting anyone that held a gun, letting a lot of unarmed civvies to run, gunning down the stragglers to set an example. It had just been intermittent fighting since, occasionally coming across them as they looted the place, trying to fight them off. The pit had been well enough protected, the troops there holding their own but being forced inside and only being able to defend their positions. They figured all they could do was wait until help arrived. Thankfully it did, in the shape of Gamma 2, they still had some clearing out to do, but they sat tight fro the night, taking turns going on watch after they barricaded the windows.

He stared into the fire, he'd been reading with Yuri but his mind had drifted off thinking of the men he'd killed. The face of that boy and the tags he took. He hadn't spoken with anyone about it past Vlad, they'd sat and had a drink and something to eat while they talked over it, then regrouped with everyone ells.

He pulled his arm from around her and reached down to his belt, pulling the two sets of tags from his pouch. She'd looked round at him feeling him retract his arm, then seen him hold the tags in front of him.

"hmm, what are those?" she asked, as she curiously looked at them. She looked a bit closer and seen the shape of them and the letters and numbers stamped into them.

"These are the tags of two of the four people I killed today..." He said, looking over the names again.

"Private Keegan Roy, born 5th September 2249... Sergeant Phillip... Roy... Born 17th July 2225..." He said, his voice as cold as ice.

"I just killed a father and son... The father was killed by my grenade, while the same grenade blew his sons legs off... and then I shot him... How can I mourn the loss of my own father when I just took his fathers life, then his?... He was a year younger than us, Yuri... A fucking year younger... He had everything ahead of him, probably a missus at hame, some one he cared about as much as I do you... Sat there waiting for him to come home so she could hold him again, his mother wondering how he's getting on, hoping he's safe...". Yuri placed a finger against his mouth, silencing him.

She rolled onto her knees, sliding an arms across his back and kissing him on the cheek. "I want you to listen to me, my love. You done what you had to, if it wasn't them it would've been you."

He sighed, "Yer right, I shouldny question it, they were here when they shouldny have been, they brought this on themselves..." He said, glancing over the tags again, he chucked them forward into the fire, letting the flames dance over them, slowly turning the surface black and the writing becoming ineligible.

She turned to he side and lay up him, "today has been a weird day, it's my birthday and we've come out to this... I want you to know that just the fact I can lay by your side right now makes it perfect to me." She said as she slid down his side, laying her head on his lap.

He wrapped his arm around her side as she slid, resting his hand on the stomach of her armour.

"As long as ye'v had a decent enough day, I'm ecstatic fur ye, lass." he said.

He felt her ring her finger above his knee pad. "I know it's not an easy thing to deal with, we've heard enough stories from soldiers back home and on training about their first time killing and I know I'm probably going to have a hard time with the first time I have to do it, but if we have to do it, then it's necessary, we wouldn't do it other wise."

He ran his hand down her side to her thigh, giving it a little squeeze. "I'll just have tae deal wi it, as does everyone, it's just somethin most of us have tae dae at some point I guess."

They sat staring at the fire for a while, he felt her cuddle into his leg, he pulled a little smile as he looked down at her.

"Happy birthday, lass." He said as he moved his hand, running it through her hair and scratched her scalp. He eventually heard her drift off and decided this was a better time than ever to write a little letter. Pulling a pad from his belt, he slipped a pencil from a loop that sat on the side of it.

Komms letter 1

15th February 2266

Lex

Hey Maw, I hope you're getting along okay, we're doing alright, I feel a bit more shaken compared to Yuri. Even though we got shipped out on her birthday, she's quite happy. cheers again for sending that knife out fur me, you would've of loved to have seen the look on her face when she opened that box, she was ecstatic. There's a lad in my squad, Vlad, he seen us talking after she opened her present, didn't know we were already a thing, so he tried setting us up. Got us seats opposite each other when we left camp on the trucks this morning, seems like everyone but him kent. Oh lord it were funny seeing his reaction when everyone laughed. Poor bugger, but then again, he did ignore public facts! Haha.

Yeah, we got trucked off this morning to deal with something, I know you understand I can't exactly say where or what that was, but we did have our first fight this afternoon. Split up in our squads and came across a flat block filled with C'nucks. I... I killed four people today... two of them were father and son, I really don't know how to feel about it, mum. First they were there, then they were just... gone. No, they deserved it, it was either them or us, I made the right choice, they fucking came over here, killing our countrymen, trying to bring down everything we've built, pissing on the work of others, killing innocent people!

I shouldn't even be questioning it, I'm here to do my job of protecting my country and that's what I've done and I'll do it again. Dad would be proud if he knew, just sad he's not here to read this. I'm sorry again that we couldn't make it back for the funeral, but they said there was a problem and that we might need to head out very soon, I guess I found out what that was. I hope everything went well and that the mine is back in order again, I wish I could say sorry to the families of those men who died down there, but it's happened, need to try and move on.

Yuri's asleep with her head on my lap the now, she looks so peaceful, I swear I have no idea how I managed to end up with her. Guess I inherited a bit of that charm dad used to snag you, eh? Haha. I'm glad to see she's doing well though, kept up every step of the way.

It's getting late now, so I might have to cut this short from here, not sure what's happening first thing tomorrow, a bright new day awaits!

I hope this gets to you okay, it might be a few days before I can send it, but I had time to do a little writing the now, so I thought why not?

Keep yourself safe, can't wait to see you when we get home, I know it's going to be a while, but you should always look forward to something, well, maybe not the drive back, but, still.

Love you from the bottom of my heart, the same goes for Yuri, so chin up and we'll see you soon.

Stay safe

[Redacted] Xx

Yuri 14 – 48

April 16th 2266 Garosk

2-1 had moved into the police bunker and she stood chatting with the other members of her squad while her Sergeant Murphy and the local Captain. Komms was out on patrol with some others, doing a sweep of the nearby blocks. She was half expecting to here his voice over the comms that they'd made contact, but thankfully it hadn't came.

"2-1, we're moving out, 2-2 and 2-6 are sitting tight next to the pit and we're going to reinforce them." said Sergeant Tollen.

They checked their gear and resupplied if they needed to, she swapped her headset over to channel 12, the channel Komms was on to let him know what was happening.

"2-3 this is 2-1, you copy?" She asked.

"Wilco 2-1, 2-3 hears ye gid!" came Komms' voice over her comms.

"Hey Komms, it's Yuri, just to let you know 2-1 is moving out, we're going to reinforce 2-2 and 2-6. So I'll see you when we next meet up." she said.

"Rodger that, Love ye lass, stay safe." he replied.

"Wilco 2-3, we'll be on channel 10 if you need us, 2-1 out."

After saying her farewell, she swapped back over to channel 10 and made her way out the bunker into the park area outside. The rest of them had already gathered together.

"We're gonna follow their last path, so keep your eyes open, don't know if they've moved round behind where we were or not, so we could be walking into something. 2-5 has set up facing the way we're going so we'll have cover till the entrance to the town, then we'll brake off to out left and follow their recorded path. 2-4's waiting ready to rush up for support, 2-3's out on patrol but they've got our locators on tap so if we need help, they'll be on the way too." explained Tollen.

The squad made their way down the street in a spread out line, about fifteen to twenty feet between each member. She was the third member along, so she was basically in the middle. The trip was relatively uneventful as they walked down the street, scanning the windows and shop fronts, there wasn't much apart from some of the shops that hadn't been looted yet. She felt the soothing crunch of the soft snow under her boots, each step creating a short to last imprint of where she'd been.

They reached the entrance and just as planned, they broke off left, following the few buildings along before making another left over towards a warehouse. Spriggs at the front raised a fist and took a knee, hugging the side of the building he was next to.

"Got smoke in that warehouse ahead, want me to give a holler back to the bunker and see if they know anyone in there?" asked Spriggs over the mic.

"Probably fro the best, don't want any misshapes." Replied Tollen.

The crackle of Spriggs changing channel came over the headset, a minute or so later the mic crackled again.

"Ain't no one they know of, Toll, should we move up or bound around?" He asked.

"We're here to drive any of those bastards out, so what do you think?" replied the Sergeant.

"Geez, don't rip my head off, moving up!" He called back.

The squad started moving again, but they took to jogging this time, when they eventually got closer they slowed back down. Crouching down and checking all around them. They stacked up along the wall of the warehouse, above them was a small roof section with some windows above it on the wall, looking into the building. They heard some laughing and talking echoing inside, which didn't fill her with confidence.

"Spriggs, boost Jensen up to that roof, Jensen have a look inside and see what you can see." He whispered to the two.

Spriggs braced himself against the wall and taking Jensen's foot he pushed him up. Jensen crouched down and looked around first, checking he wasn't going to get shot from there. He peered up in through the window.

"Serge, got a group of folk in there, a couple fires going with pots and stuff. Think their making breakfast." He said.

"Any uniforms? How many of them?" Replied Tollen.

"Counting eight'en them, place is wide open and there isn't anyone ells, all in fatigues a, about half in old combat armour." Jensen answered .

"Think you can throw a grenade that far?"

"That wouldn't be a problem."

Tollen looked around at the others around him, "Everyone still got grenades, yeah?" he asked, receiving a nod from everyone. "Jensen, any other windows we could go through?".

"Yeah, opposite corner from where we are now." He replied, looked down at the from the roof section. "wait there then, Jensen. Spriggs, go round to the other side with Tsosie and have her boost you up. Delgraza, you stay here and cover Jensen, same for you on the other side, Tsosie!"

The rest of them moved off round the building, Tollen taking position at a door further along. When the other two were in position they called back over comms.

"Tsosie, Delgraza! Give one to your grenades to Jensen and Spriggs, both of you throw two in. After they go off, shoot anything remotely standing!" He ordered.

"Jensen, would you rather a bolo or ball?" asked Yuri, as she looked down at her belt.

"Ball would be better, don't think I could throw a bolo to well through the broken glass." He replied.

She pulled a standard ball grenade from a pouch on her belt, stretching up and handing it to him. He gripped the handle and pulled the pin waiting for the order. "Ready? Now!" Tollen ordered.

Yuri looked around behind them, hearing the handle release from the grenade as he threw it in the room. She then heard the second pin be pulled and the handle release as the first two explosions went off. She shuddered as she heard the screams, the second barrage of explosions silencing most of them. The gunshots that rang out after made her feel sick, knowing they were shooting already wounded and dying people.

She sighed as she heard the firing stop, but looking around again she seen two figures walking through the snow towards the warehouse from the housing area's stop in their tracks. She squinted at them, trying to get a better look, then seeing the green shade of their armour and clothing.]

"Contact! Towards the houses!" She called out, activating her headset.

She raised her rifle, lining up her sights with the figures. She seen the muzzle flashes as they started shooting, making her flinch as she pulled the trigger, the bullet flying harmlessly into the snow between her and them. She Heard Jensen start firing and lining up her rifle again, she seen the man she was aiming at go down. She pulled the trigger again, seeing a small spurt of blood spray from the man's shoulder before he fell to the ground.

"Jensen, Delgraza, go check your friends over there are dealt with, we'll finish up in here." Tollen's voice sounded over her comms.

She jumped as Jensen landed beside her, he patted her on the back and then took off through the snow towards the two men. She hesitantly followed, her eyes fixed on where the two of them had been. When they got closer she made out the green jacket that one of them had been wearing, and getting closer she seen the blood soaked snow around him, one of Jensen's shots hitting him square in the throat. A trail in the snow led off from the body and following it they found the man Yuri had hit trying to crawl away.

"Not so fast there, Sport!" Jensen called, stepping up to him and kicking him in the side so that he turned over onto his back. The man raised his hands, trying to surrender, still half trying to nurse his shoulder.

Jensen looked round at Yuri, who was staring down at the man in the snow. "He's all yours, Del!" he said, nodding towards the man. She slowly raised her rifle, pointing it at the man's chest as her hands started to shake. "Come on, Del, we've got shit to do, just get it over with!" ordered the Corporal.

She couldn't feel the finger that rested on the trigger, almost as if it had frostbite, as if her whole body had frostbite, just stood there staring into the eyes of the man who was begging for his life, crying for them just to let him go. "Private! Shoot the fuck and be done with it!" Jensen yelled.

She still stood silent, unable to look away from him. She nearly broke down when she heard the gunshot come from Jensen's pistol, the round landing square in the soldiers forehead, recoiling his head back into the snow. She swung her head round to look at him as he grabbed her arm.

"Follow your fucking orders, Private! Now get fucking moving!" He barked, pushing her back towards the warehouse.

She trundled through the snow, the Corporal pushing her, trying to speed her up as they went. Upon reaching the warehouse they were met with Tollen. "Mind telling me what all the fuss was about?" he asked.

Jensen looked round from Tollen to Yuri, "One of your new Rooks can't follow orders properly!" Grumbled Jensen. "What order would that be?" he asked again. "To shoot an enemy combatant." He replied.

The Sergeant sighed, "Ever killed anyone before?" He asked Yuri, who slowly shook her head while looking aside into the snow. He looked back over at Jensen, "You remember what happened the first time you looked someone in the eyes when you killed them?" He asked, receiving silence in return.

The sound of the wind and the occasional gunfire in the distance coated the awkwardness the Corporal sound himself in before gunfire erupted from off in the distance, followed by multiple explosions then heavy machine gun fire.

"Sergea-" came a distorted half cut off yell over the comms, "Sergeant! Can you hear me! Sergeant!?". She finally made out the voice, it was Horvat. "Sergeant, this is 2-2, we need you here now! They're fucking everywhere!-" He3 voice was cut off by an explosion that they heard in the distance and over the headset.

"Horvat! What's your status!? Do you copy!?" He called out slowly.

"Toll... Shit! Miller!? Miller!? Get that fucking... Yeah, fucking hit'em hard! Thacker, keep your head down, we don't need you going up on us!" She called over the comms to her squad, another explosion rocked her mic before she went silent, the sounds of more gunfire blasting away in the distance continued.

Some more static came over the comms as someone entered their channel, "2-1 this is 2-3! Were of on our way to 2-2's position, we're going straight up the middle, not around so watch your fire when entering area!" Came Vlads voice.

Another crackle and another voice joined, "2-1, get back to the village! 2-4's suggesting possible enemy troop movements in the woodlands surrounding! Repeat, Possible enemy in the surrounding woodland, retreat to the village! How copy!?" Came Murphy's voice.

Everyone looked between each other, Jensen bolted to the edge of the building, peering round and scanning the treeline in the distance. "Solid copy, 2-3, moving back to the village, trans back any updates! 2-1 out!" Tollen called back.

"Wilco! Channel 8 if needed, 2-3 out!" Murphy called back, before the the static of the two of them leaving the channel buzzed.

"Corporal, see anything!?" He called as he started moving towards the buildings.

"Negative, I think we're clear!" He replied.

Yuri started running up behind Tollen, all of them jogging through the ankle deep snow as more explosions raged in the distance. She felt her stomach turn, knowing what she was running towards, the odd scream accompanying the gunfire.

"2-1, this is 2-2, Millers down and this place is getting a bit sticky, what's your ETA!?" Came Horvat's voice.

"Contact right, contact right! Watch your flank!" Came another voice over the comms.

"Armour! They've got armour! Enemy APC up the centre! Get some fucking HE on that thing!" Came the same voice.

"2-2 we're en route, Hold on till we get there!" Yelled Tollen, as they reached the housing.

They sprinted along the street and around the buildings, following the road up towards the pit, the sounds of gunfire getting louder and louder as they went.

"2-2 this 2-3, update, Friendly armour is on it's way, border forces are sending up ravens carrying arty, support is on it's way! Armour forces ETD 10 minutes!" Came a Komms' voice.

"Rodger that, 2-3, what's your ETA!? We need support now!" Sounded Horvat.

"ETA seven minutes! We're moving as fast as we can!" He answered.

"Copy that, 2-1, What's your ETA!?" Called Horvat.

"ETA 10 minutes! We're following up from the last street in the village! Advancing from the east!"

"Copy that... What the fuck is that!? MG in the pit bunker just got shallacked! We have no machine gun cover! Fuck that APC looking at us! Fucking mo-" She called before she got cut off again, an explosion signalling her possible demise.

Tollen called after her repeatedly as they sprinted, she felt herself starting to get winded, but she pushed herself as hard as she could.

When they finally reached the pit site, the area was in carnage, tracers flying from half the surrounding area. "Everyone, swap to channel 8! 2-2 this is 2-1, 2-2 this is 2-1! Swap to channel 8 if you read this! Say again, swap to channel 8!" He yelled.

She flicked the channel on her helmet, swapping to channel eight, her ears being filled with yelling from the different squads. Rounds started flying in their direction from the building across from the pit, landing all around them. She rushed with the others behind the building top their left, bashing through the door and hearing a missile land against the building, on the front side, collapsing the all in the next room. She rushed down the hallway with Spriggs, he kicked in the door and was almost instantly met with a burst of machine gun fire that hit him in the chest. He stumbled back as the round ricochetted off his armour, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the door way. She hugged the doorway as she heard 2-3 calling out more targets before another explosion rocket the building. She crouched down and rushed into the room, Spriggs following up behind her as she rushed up and hugged the wall next to the window.

A Missile fly through the window, landing at the back of the room, collapsing part of the ceiling to her left. She covered her head with her arm, pointing her rifle at the floor as she leaned away from the falling debris.

"2-1-2, what's your status, over!" called Tollen.

She brought her head up, looking fro Spriggs, who was against the wall at a further up window, taking shots out. "2-1-1, this is 2-1-2, we're fine! Can someone take out those launchers, over!" She yelled over comms.

She pulled up her rifle, poking it out round the wall, aiming at muzzle flashes firing from a building across from them. She started taking shots, seeing the flashes she was firing at stopping before she heard explosions hit the building along from her.

"All squads this is 2-3, Murphy is hit! Repeat, Murphy is hit! I need a fuckin Corps man now!" Yelled Komms over the headset.

"2-3 this is 2-4! What's your position over, sending Howet to you!" called 2-4.

"2-4, We're in the building second to the right of the pit! He's knocked out and bleeding heavy from his leg! 2-3-1's taking him to the building behind us! OH fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" He screamed.

She heard another explosion in the building next to her as 2-3's comms went dark. She peeked out again, taking shots at the building again. "2-3, what's your status!?" yelled Tollen. After a moment of silence over the comms he spoke again, "2-3 what's your status, over!?". Another moment of silence before Komms' mic struggled to come to life again, "This is.. 2-3..." He coughed, "Stevens!? Stevens, fuckin answer me!" he yelled and after a few seconds he spoke again, "All Gamma Squads, Vlad and Stevens are down! Repeat, Vlad and Stevens are down, Gonna try and pull them out back! Request covering fire! Say again Request cover fire!" He yelled.

She felt her stomach drop, realising what was happening, but with the adrenaline rushing through her system she half didn't realise what was happening.

"All Gamma 2 units, open fire and give support! Cover their asses! 2-4 out!" came 2-4.

She leaned she pulled the mag from her rifle, feeling her rifle stop firing, dropping it, she grabbed another from her belt, slamming it in and pulling the handle back, then leaning out again as she flipped her rifle into full-auto. She started firing bursts into the windows of the building, finding it hard to keep the rifle on target as she heard everyone ells spray up the buildings.

Gamm – 49

April 16th 2266 Garosk

"Gamma 2 this is Victor Charley, Gamma 2 this is Victor Charley! We're part way there! ETA twenty five minutes!" Called the armoured unit over comms.

"Rodger that, Victor Charley, Gamma 2 is taking casualties! Are there infantry units inbound with you!?" called 2-4.

"Gamma 2, we have Bravo 3 and Bravo 4 inbound with us, will be unloading outside of town, will take another twenty minutes at least for us to arrive in the town! However Both bravo units will arrive quicker, over!" Called VC.

"Affirmative, VC, will update on changes, out!" Tollen called again.

"Affirmative, VC out.".

"Contact, contact! That APC's operational again! Get another High ex on it!" called 2-6.

"This is Vlad with 2-3-2! I'm back on my feet... Mo... Moving up to hammer that APC!..." Called Vlad.

"Rodger that! Get up here, lad, I'm by myself and could use some company, over!" Komms yelled.

"You miss Vlad that much already? Haha, moving up!" He coughed.

There was a moment of silence between the unit as Vlad moved up, peeking out and taking a shot at the APC.

"2-3, this is 2-4, no effect on target, check your aim and take another shot, over!"

"Rodger that, moving and taking another shot!" Yelled Vlad.

"Gamma 2 this is 2-2! Our comms malfunctioned when we last got hit! We're still in the game but Miller and Chew are down!"

"Copy that, 2-2! Good to hear from ye! Advice if ye need assist over!" called 2-3.

"Rodger that! We've had a drop in fire on our position since we got hit. Need a corps man over here for Chew and Miller! Rest of us are moving round to flank that MG next near the APC!" called 2-2.

"Affirmative! 2-4 is sending a runner, Good hunting!" called 2-4.

"Cheers, wounded are in the building on the right with the collapsed front wall! Say again, the building with the collapsed front! Second floor, third room to the right!" called 2-2.

"Rodger that! 2-4-2's OC!" called 2-4-3.

"Steph, How's Murph and Stevens holding up!?" called 2-3-2.

"2-3-2, this is 2-3-1, He's stable, we've stopped the bleeding and given stims! Stevens is alright, just knocked out but we're gonna need casavac ASAP!" called 2-3-1

"Rodger that, if safe pull them out and retreat to the OP, over!" called 2-3-2.

"Negative! Unsafe to move from back here with wounded!" called 2-3-1.

"Affirmative, hold with them, keep them alive the best ye can, lass!" called 2-3-2.

"2-5, 2-5 watch yer left flank! Enemy foot mobiles crossing the street! Vlad, why the fuck is that APC not down and out!" Called 2-3-2.

"Medvedev, the launchers jammed! Give minute to correct, will update when ready!"

"Rodger that, watch yer head, lad!"

"Gamma units, this is 2-2, we've made it around back of the enemy positions! Which units should we hit first!?" Called 2-2.

"2-2, this is 2-5, we're taking heavy fire from an MG nest set up in in-between the two far right buildings from us! Request take out order!" called 2-5.

"Affirmative, moving up!" Called 2-2.

"Gaz, set those bastards up!" came 2-2 after a couple minutes.

The MG nest that 2-5 had requested fire on erupted in flames, several men ran burning from the next before the ammo inside went up, killing an enemy squad positioned just ahead of it.

"2-2 this is 2-5, good effect on target!" called 2-5.

"Medvedev, That's the launcher up and ready! Taking shot!" called 2-3.

"2-3, take the shot! That APC's looking right at us!" called 2-1.

"2-3 good effect on target!" Called 2-1, as the missile hit the turret ring of the APC, causing the ammo inside to explode, sending the turret flying off of it.

"Gamma 2, this is VC, we're disembarking the train and readying to move to your position, how copy?" came Victor Charley.

"Victor Charley, this is Staff Sergeant Horvat with Gamma 2-2, Solid Copy, over!" Called 2-2.

"Gamma 2-2, Sergeant Horvat, this is Bravo 3, Lieutenant Gordon, We're OM to your mark, with light vehicle and anti material support, with following infantry, how copy?" Called Bravo 3.

" Bravo 3, magical to hear from you! Lieutenant Murphy is hit and it behind the buildings to the far right! Send caseivac to that position, We've managed to take out the armoured element, still plenty foot mobiles in the buildings! Request you keep anti material fire away from the far right building on opposing side, friendlies in and around that position, over!?" Called 2-2.

"Rodger that, light vehicles rallying between the far left buildings, open fire on every target but the far right building, friendlies in that AO." Called B-3.

"Gamma and Bravo units, be advised! Enemy APC's moving up from behind the buildings, about 4 blocks down, we're taking cover in the last building to the right!" Called 2-2.

The sound of engines came roaring up the road behind them, as armoured jeeps moved up from behind them, pulling up between the buildings and opening fire with their mounted .50 cal's. An extra three men gears jumped out of each jeep, taking position and firing on the forces across the pit from them.

The op coming APC's pulled out in front of the buildings ahead, dropping their troops off behind their forward positions, opening fire with their own mounted machine guns, while the one APC that had a turreted cannon turned it's gun to fire on one of the jeeps, the gunner of the jeep just managing to pull himself from the top of it before the APC fired.

"Gamma and bravo units, this is Bravo 3-4, our jeep is down! I repeat out jeep is down, pull the other jeeps back out of sight or take out that fucking APC!" Called the gear that jumped from the jeep.

"Base plate, this is Gamma 2! what's the standing orders with collateral on civilian property!?" Called 2-2.

"Gamma 2 this is Base Plate, give me a second and I'll back to you." Called Base Plate.

The the gunner of the next jeep along dropped into the vehicle, starting the engine again and pulling it back out of view as the APC started turning it's turret towards him, the view from the turrets optics then being filled by Victor Charley 3, who's turret started turning towards the APC.

The crew of the APC panicked, the driver pulling back and the rest of the crew trying to bail as VC-3 lined up it's shot, just managing to fire on it before it pulled behind the building, the driver being the only crew member inside the APC when it went up.

"Gamma 2, this is Base Plate, you are authorised to to cause partial damage to civilian property buildings!" Called Base Plate.

"Base plate, this is Victor Charley Actual, civilian apartment complex ahead, grid mark Prime Ultra 263994, it's crawling with enemy ground mobiles! Permission to fire upon it? It'll be a lot easier to just level the whole thing!" Called VC.

"Victor Charley Actual, you do not have permission to engage civilian buildings with intent of full destruction, how copy?" replied Base Plate.

"Affirmative, Base Plate, VC units will go no further than anti material machine guns, Over!" Called VC.

VC-1 and 2 both fired on the remaining APC's destroying them.

"All Gamma-2 units, advance, advance, take the ground and use what cover you can, all supporting units cover with suppressing fire!" Called Gamma 2-4.

"2-4, that's a negative, 2-3 depleted on ammo! I repeat, we've depleted our ammo, no go on a move up until resupply, how copy!?" called 2-3.

"2-3, understood, Bravo-3 or Bravo-4, send a unit to bolster 2-3's position in the second to far right building with ammo supply, over!?" called 2-4.

"2-3 this is Bravo 3-6, we're on route with ammo, dig in and keep covered!" called 3-6.

"2-4 this is 2-3, we're resupplied and ready to advance on your order, over!" called 2-3.

All Gamma units but Gamma 2-5 advanced up through broken cover up the the pit. Taking positions as Bravo-4 units took their old positions. As the COG forces dampened their fire the UCR started upping their fire, dropping every round at them as they could.

"VC units this is 2-3, drop High EX on unit dug in between the second last and last buildings on the right!? Taking heavy fire from a squad armed with plasma based weaponry and that shit isn't very fucking nice!" called 2-3

VC units start placing heavy machine gun fire on the unit, but with how well their dug in they aren't able to take the unit out.

"Negative 2-3, we can't risk substantial damage to the surrounding properties, over!" called VCA.

"All standing 2-3 members in range of the MG team, frag the fuck oot it!" Called 2-3.

Medvedev, Vlad and Steph all start throwing multiple grenades onto the MG's position, the explosions going off in tandem and bringing up a cloud of dust over the area ahead of them that they couldn't see through.

"Fix bayonets and mov ein there, 2-3, we've got the breach in the wire, advance, advance!" called 2-3.

2-3 advanced through the smoke after fixing bayonets and charged into the trench line in front of the buildings, getting into close quarters and hand to hand combat fighting.

"Gamma units... we could use a hand here!" called 2-3, the speaker audibly fighting with another soldier.

"Bravo-3 units, move up! Get in there and give Gamma 2 a hand!" called Bravo-3 actual.

Victor Charley units held their fire as the rest of Gamma 2 squads moved into the trenches along side 2-3, Bravo-3 moving up behind them, the combined efforts soon pushing the remaining UCR forces out of the trenches, but took casualties from gunfire and grenades from the buildings next to them.

Both units tried pushing out the trenches and into the buildings, Bravo-3-2 taking the lead, loosing elements of the squad. They reattempted with several different squads and entrances but each time being pushed back.

"Victor Charley, Bravo-4, requesting suppressing fire on the building, we're loosing to many gears down here!." Called Bravo-3.

"base Plate, this is VCA, request permission to launch white phosphorous into the previously called building?" called VC.

"VC this is Base plate, what are buildings construction?" asked Base Plate.

"Base Plate, buildings of thick stone and concrete construction, flammable decorations inside, but overall little collateral damage in concern of structural!" replied VC.

"Victor Charley Actual, hold for update." called BP, going silent for several seconds.

"Victor Charley Actual, Permission granted to use white phosphorous rounds in the builds ahead, just be aware of danger close of friendly units!" Called BP.

"Rodger that, Base Plate, All Gamma-2 and Bravo-3 units, firing Willy Pete into the building, watch your heads and ass's, over!" called VC.

Yuri 19 – 50

April 16th 2266 Garosk

Yuri crouched over a member of Bravo-3 that she'd help pull back to cover in the trench, sticking a stim in his arm, then re-applying pressure to a laser burn that had went through his armour, burning his upper shoulder and chest area of skin.

"base Plate, this is VCA, request permission to launch white phosphorous into the previously called building?" called VC.

"VC this is Base plate, what are buildings construction?" asked Base Plate.

"Base Plate, buildings of thick stone and concrete construction, flammable decorations inside, but overall little collateral damage in concern of structural!" replied VC.

"Victor Charley Actual, hold for update." called BP, going silent for several seconds.

"Victor Charley Actual, Permission granted to use white phosphorous rounds in the builds ahead, just be aware of danger close of friendly units!" Called BP.

"Rodger that, Base Plate, All Gamma-2 and Bravo-3 units, firing Willy Pete into the building, watch your heads and ass's, over!" called VC.

Her eyes widened under her helmet, hearing the conversation, She threw herself over the top of the Gear she was helping, at VC called out their shots, covering him from and Phosphorous that might land on them. But after several seconds and feeling that her flesh was still attached to her bones, she pushed herself back up onto her knees, looking down at the Gear in front of her. She felt around in her Med-kit, looking fro anything ells she might be able to use, pulling out another syringe, labelled med-x.

"It's okay-" She yelled, holding the syringe out in front of the Gear, showing him it, "This'll help with the pain, don't worry we'll get you casevac as soon as we can!" She yelled over the gunfire, tilting his head to the side and sticking the needle in his neck.

She jumped her head up, seeing something out the corner of her eye, as a squad of UCR troops jumped out the window of the building in front of her, landing in the trench and attacking the Gears around her. One of them turned his eyes to her, running up and bashing her to the ground as she reached for her rifle. The soldier stamped on the wounded Gears knee, a slight crack being heard between the gunfire. The soldier pointed his rifle at her as she lay with a hand raised in front of her, expecting the round to come. She closed her eyes fro a second and when the round didn't come, she opened her eyes again, seeing him toying with a jammed gun. She quickly pulled her pistol from her thigh, pointing at his lightly armoured stomach and pulling the trigger several times. The soldier fell back onto the ground as the adrenaline in her system kicked in again and she started screaming as she tore herself forward and on top of the man, delivering her fist into his face. The soldier fought back, cracking his elbow against the front of her helmet, knocking her head to the side, but she still persisted, grabbing him by the throat with her left hand and bringing the other round from the side and across his nose.

Her screams became more and more ferocious with every hit either of them landed, she brought her knee down on the man's gut, causing him to recoil and writhe in pain. The soldier ripped a knife from him back, slashing it round at her, but doing nothing more than scratch her armour. She snatched the man's wrist, throwing it back at him and smashing him in the teeth with the pommel of his own knife. When the soldiers grip on his knife diminished, she grasped the knife that fell to the ground, plunging it down into the soldiers neck, tearing it out and thrusting it up under his chin and through the bottom of his mouth and through the roof of his mouth. Ripping it from him again, her screams turned to cries as she repeatedly thrust the knife into his throat, the diminishing life choking up blood through from his mouth and the holes in his neck, which spurted and sprayed up over her.

She fell back from the man, staring at what she'd done and the knife that stuck up from his neck, the battle around her seeming to ignore her completely. She grabbed her knees, curling up into a ball and leaning up against the wall of the trench she was in. The blur of COG and UCR soldiers merged into one, all the sound of the firing, the explosions and the screams fading out as the ringing set in, the dirt and blood accumulating on her eye pieces, blocking out some of her vision, as the messed up outline of someone stepped over the body in front of her and leaning down to her level.

The deafened yells slowly staring to come into focus as her tears slid down her face and gathered at the seal around her chin and the helmet.

"Are you okay!? Are you hit, Gear!?" She heard faintly, the persons figure going from a blur to double vision, slowly settling down into single vision again, her recovery being interrupted as a grenade went off above the trench where she was sat, causing her to cower her head back towards herself, like a turtle retracting back into it's shell, as she rocked back and forward.

"2-1, 2-1, what's your status!?" she heard over the comms, her rocking and shaking refusing to settle down. "2-1's gone dark, has anyone got a bead on 2-1!?" she heard Komms' familiar tones rage over the mic, his voice growing courser and more fearful.

"2-3 this is Tsosie with 2-1! 2-1's scattered in the trench line in front of the building! I can't find anyone!" Yelled Erin's voice.

She seen the outline of the Gear ahead of hers boots shift in position, quickly rushing out of site towards more yelling behind him. She slowly raised her shaking hand to her helmet and activating her comms.

"Th...This is, De...Delgraza with... 2-1..." She whimpered, trying to put force into her voice.

"Yuri!? Yuri where are you!? Are you alright!?" He yelled, feeling his voice getting more and more fearful.

"Base Plate, this is Victor Charley! More and more UCR forces are flooding into that building, repeat request to bring the building down!? Out!" Yelled VC.

"Victor Charley Actual, hold one sec!" Came BP's voice again, before coming back into range again, "Victor Charley, you are aproved to bring the building down, over!".

"Affirmative, Base Plate! All units, all units pull back from the trench line and the apartment! You've got a mike and a half, move!" VC yelled.

"Yuri where the fuck are you!? We need to get the fuck out eh here!" Komms yelled again.

"I...I'm..." She whimpered again, her voice finally giving in as she she stared up at the body in front of her again, rubble and debris starting to cover it.

She seen another figure appear ahead of her again, crouching down to and checking her over before the figures hand flung up to their helmet. "2-3, I found Delgraza! We're towards the right hand side of the building in the trench line! Multiple wounded, need assistance with casevac!" She heard, Erin's voice gracing the mic.

"Everyone, grab anyone you can carry, dead or alive, we ain't leavin them here! Tsosie, I'm on my way! Hold your own till I get there!" came Komms' voice again.

She heard Erin speak again, but she couldn't make out what she was saying over the noise around her as she grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her trying to get her to move. She seen another figure shatter into vision, her head turning up to look at the figure, another familiar unintelligible voice pierce her ears. She seen him disappear before coming back a second later with another figure slumped over his shoulder, then picking her up and holding her to his chest, the slumped figures legs hanging over hers. She stared up at the figures helmet, before he tapped his helmet against hers and a voice come over the comms again.

"Grab anyone you can! We – are - leaving!" screamed Komms' voice again.

It seemed like time started to go in slow motion, as if she could see the individual bullets fly over and past them, almost as if she could just reach out and pluck them out the air.

"15 seconds! Repeat 15 seconds till we fire!" came VC.

She felt the other Gear fall over her and onto the ground as they slid into the trench on the other side of the pit, she looked over at the top half of the building they had just came from collapse and crumble in on itself as she heard the tanks fire, more and more gears jumping over the top of the trench and in next with them as a cloud of dust and debris covered the area, only being able to see the blue hue's of the Gears IFF's that surrounded her.

Her hearing started to come back again, that familiar voice starting to sound more and more clear.

"Yuri! Yuri!? It's okay! We made it! Are you okay!?" She heard, as Komms' ever more course voice came into play.

She looked again at the figure that still held her, the bright blue light of the visor blinding her slightly. She raised her hand, pushing the visor up on his helmet, the tugging down the front of the balaclava that sat underneath, seeing Komms' features appear before her, a terrified and adrenaline fixed expression torn across his face. The tears flooded from her eyes seeing him and she pulled herself into his chest as she sat on his knee, feeling him pull his hand up to the back of her helmet, holding her tight to his chest piece.

"Komms!... I..I... I killed him!..." she screamed into him.

He heard his voice hush her calmly as he held her, "It's alright, it's alright... Everyhing's gonnea be fine, Lass, yer alright..." He hushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Komms 28 – 51

April 16th 2266 Garosk

Crouched on the ground he held her against him as she cried, rounds still landing above the trench they sat in, drops of plasma burning their way down along side the burst of dirt exploding down on top of them as the dust from the collapsed building began to settle. He heard the tanks start firing their main guns again, and the sounds of the jeeps moving back up through the gaps and opening fire.

He looked up at the scene around him, most of the troops that fell back to the trench back up and firing over the parapet of the trench, the sparks of rounds ricochetting of their armour, the odd one dropping back into the trench as rounds hit their more exposed and vulnerable gaps between their armour, some of them screaming out for help.

He listened in to the chatter over the radio and the constant yelling, "All Gamma-2 squads report in!? Who've we got left!?" came a voice from VC.

"VC this is 2-6, we're at 80% combat effectiveness, over!"

"VC this is 2-5, we're at 100% combat effectiveness, over!"

"This is 2-3! Combat effectiveness unknown at this time, over! All 2-3 units sound off!" came Steph's voice.

"Steph, is Vlad! Still in fight, no sight of Medvedev, over!" Vlad Yelled.

He pulled the hand from the back of Yuri's helmet which kept her head tucked tight to his chest.

"2-3 this is Medvedev! I'm still going, over!" He barked, before returning back to Yuri.

"VC this is 2-3! Combat effectiveness at 60%, over!" Steph yelled.

"2-2 here, we area at 60% combat effectiveness!... Shit! Update! We are at 40% combat effectiveness! We need support in the far right building! UCR forces are rushing back up through the building and taking positions, over!?" Screamed Horvat.

"2-2 this is VC, what floor of the building are you on, over!?" came VC again.

"VC, we've retreated with our wounded to the fourth floor, over!" Yelled Horvat.

"VC-3 put a round of WP in the second floor, over!" Came VC.

Komms pulled Yuri back from him, and tilting her head up to face his, "Yuri! We need to get back intea this!" He yelled over the noise, receiving only another inaudible whimper in return. He spoke over comms again after activating it. "Tsosie! I need a hand wi Delgraza, can I get a hand over here!?", a moment later Erin's voice crackled over the mic, "Two seconds! What's wrong!?" she called back. "I hink it's shell-shock or something, she's just shaking and whimpering, we need tae get her back tae the casevac point!". He sat trying to bring her round as she just stared blankly at him, almost as if in a state of zoning out that she couldn't come around from and taking off her helmet he was met by her trembling lip and empty eyes, as the small pool of tears that had formed at the bottom of her helmet fell from her face like a waterfall. He ran his hand up the side of her face, making her jump, almost as if coming back into conciseness. He placed a finger in each of her ears as the gears either side of them started firing again and when they'd stopped, he searched around her belt, finding her mobile headsets and plugging them in her ears.

Erin slid up next to them and placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder she worriedly looked her over, searching fro any injuries she'd missed earlier and not finding any, she turned to Komms.

"I'll run her round back, you're a bit more needed here!" she called over the firing and trying to get Yuri into her arms to take her to safety, she grabbed onto Komms, wailing a bit and trying not to be separated from him. Komms looked round at her and tore the rifle from his back, "How much ammo you got!?" he yelled, "Not much!" She yelled back. He held the rifle out to her, to which she stuck it to her mag pack while he pulled some of the mags for it from his belt, stuffing them into her empty pouches. "I'll need tae run her round, Doll, Give ees some cover!" He yelled, before scooping Yuri from the floor and pushing himself to his feet and running along the trench line, trying to keep his head down.

He stopped and taking a breath he flung himself up the side of the trench and through the window at the end of the building and behind the wall next to it, rounds peppering the wall outside as he got in. He bolted over and through the door, another round flinging itself through the window and hitting the top of the back of him armour, ricochetting off and bouncing a second time, off the wall, sending several sparks between his armour and helmet, making him tilt his head back, shuddering.

Running through the back door, he found a line of troops laying out behind cover with several medics running between them, trying to stabilise the most affected troops. He placed her down at the end of the line, one of the medics noticing and running over when he'd noticed them. The medic reached them as Komms tried to calm her, reassuring her that everything was alright and that she needed to let go of him. The medic dropped down to her level and seeing her blood covered armour, was assuming the worst. "Where's she hit? Has she been given anything yet!?" He asked, trying to find a wound.

"She's no hit, Doc, I hink it's shell-shock or somethin!" He said, glancing over at him, then placing a hand to the side of her face again, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Fuck, there isn't anything we can do straight away then, get yourself back out there Gear, we'll look after her here, hopefully she'll come round soon!" The medic replied.

He gave the medic a nod, then leaned in, kissing her on the cheek, "I'll be back soon, lass, yer gonnae be fine, they'll look after ye here." He said in her ear, before trying to get back up, she again grabbed onto his arm, clutching it tightly and pulling him back down. He looked back at her and the look of terror in her eyes was excruciating, feeling like just that one look was about to break his nerves. He crouched back down with her as the medic tried to convince her to let go. He lifted his head and pulled the tags from his neck, holding them out in front of her, taking her hand from his arm and placing them in her palm, closing her hand around them.

"I have to go, lass, I'll be back soon, I promise!" he said, feeling the grip from her other hand loosen off. He again leaned it, placing his lips against hers and holding himself there for several seconds before he pulled back, giving her a smile before he ran off back through the door he'd came through. He bolted back through the door and slammed up against the wall next to the window, taking another breath and lunging out and back into the trench.

He ran up next to Erin who was still firing and taking cover from where he'd left her. He popped his head up and seen a group on UCR troops moving closer into a crater not far from them ,but when he reached to grab his weapon from his back he realised he didn't have any there, he'd dropped his MG in the opposite trench to carry Yuri and the other Gear back across. He looked down at his side, seeing the satchel of grenades and his pistols strapped to his side. He reached into his satchel and pulled a bolo grenade from it, pulling the first pin, allowing the grenade to drop from the handle and hang from it with a small chain, then holding down the arming handle he pulled the second pin. He swung the grenade round in a circle by his side, letting go of it and letting it fly across the open, landing next to crater, exploding next to it with no effect on target.

He seen the soldiers raise their heads out and fire on them, dropping back down the parapet with Erin as they done so. He signalled to her to fire on them when he was ready, and when he'd pulled the pins on a second grenade and started swinging she fired again and with the second throw it landed directly in the crater with them, two of them bolting back out the crater, the third one being caught in the explosion, the other two getting mowed down by Erin and the other Gears around them.

"All units this is Base plate! We've been informed UCR troops have moved up over the pit bunker! You need to retake that position, a lot of the civvies in this area are in that bunker! You need to retake that bunker, over!" Yelled BP over comms.

"Base Plate,this is Victor Charley Actual! UCR troops have taken positions in all the buildings forward of us bar one with trapped friendly troops inside! How many fucking troops made it past the border!? It's like the spearhead of a fucking division with the amount of troops they have!" VC yelled back.

"Victor Charley Actual, We don't have information on their numbers! You are cleared to use all available munitions on enemy positions in the surrounding buildings. Artillery units have also been set up in the surrounding areas, call sign Terminator, call in strikes outside of sixtey meters of the bunkers position, over!" BP called back.

"Affirmative Base Pla-" VC tried replying but was interrupted.

"All units, all units! Interrogative! This is 2-5, watch your flanks, UCR troops are circling round and attempting to encircle! We need more support, over!" Screamed 2-5.

"All units, suggest bringing down the forward buildings and encircling the bunker to maximise you defensive posture, over!" Replied BP.

"Affirmative, Base Plate! All VC units, take down the two buildings on the left, all friendly foot mobiles move up to secure the remains of the opposing trench line, over!" Yelled VC.

Komms had pulled his pistol from his leg by this time, firing on advancing enemy troops. The armoured unit turned their attention to the buildings on the left, each of them delivering two rounds of HE into the buildings, dropping them on top of the troops in the trench line.

He activated his comms again, "2-2 this is 2-3! Can you evacuate the building!? Their gonnea be converging on your position with force in a minute!" He called out, receiving Gaz's voice in return.

"2-3 this is 2-2! Combat effectiveness is at 20% percent, Horvat's hit! She's alive but I'm the only one left, I can't risk using the flamethrower in here and I'm almost out of ammo, WP has dispersed and their attempting to capture the building again, request immediate support, over!" He screamed.

"Rodger that, 2-3 on me! We're moving up, request fire support and a bolster to move with us!?" He requested, reloading his pistol again while he done so.

"2-3 this is 4-3 and 4-4, we're with you in the crossing, call it and we're going, over!" called 4-3.

"Fix bayonets!" He yelled, then a moment later when he'd finished reloading again, he pulled his knife from his belt. "Covering fire, Advancing units are Oscar Mike!" He yelled, him and Erin both pulling themselves over the top and sprinting forward the a remnant of fire coming their way. He stumbled as he ran, a couple rounds hitting his chest piece, he recovered though and carried on sprinting forward, raising his pistol and firing several times at a couple troops firing back at them. The UCR troops dropped their heads as another group of Gears fired on them as well, giving him enough cover to make his way to the remains of the trench line. He jumped down into the trench, raising his pistol and firing on them again, his shots missing and thwacking into the dirt at the side of the trench next to them. He was about to fire again ,but stopped himself as several Gears from one of the Bravo units jumped in on top of them. He felt several stones and chips smack off the back of his armour as Erin dropped into the trench behind him, turning to face the opposite direction from him.

She gave him a, light elbow in the side, turning to see his rifle stuck to her back. He grabbed it from her as he nodded her head to it, then quickly rummaging through her belt and grabbing the extra mags he'd gave her. "I managed to scrounge some ammo up from some other Gears, so lets move!" She said, before both of them jogged along the trench as he checked his rifle, blowing some dust off the receiver and making sure it was still loaded.

The passed the three Gears who'd landed on the UCR soldiers, tagging them along once they'd dispatched them. As the five of them ran along the trench, they all ducked down as they climbed over the debris that filled part of the trench from the third building, moving as fast as they could, rounds still landing around them. They made it back into the trench, being faced with a squad of troops that where firing on the Gears across from them. He raised his rifle and pulling the trigger it fired but he froze as his rifle jammed, the soldier the round had hit toppling over into the next one in line.

He grabbed the cocking handle of the rifle, yanking on it but it just became more stuck. He flung the rifle round in his hands and changed the soldiers, cracking the butt of his rifle off the helmet of the first soldier before pile driving the next one to the ground. The Gears following fired on the last few that where standing, one of the Gears running the soldier he had hit through with his bayonet. He tussled with the soldier on the ground, slamming his head down into the soldiers several times before he started punching him. When he was sure the soldier had be subdued, he pulled the revolver from his leg, sticking it up under the man's chin and pulled the trigger, brain matter exploding through the top of his helmet and all over the ground behind him, the revolver flew from his hand and smacked against the side of the trench as he clutched his wrist as it stung in pain. He hadn't anticipated the recoil, but he had anticipated it's effects. One of the Gears pulled him to his feet another grabbing the revolver and handed it back to him.

He gave the Gears a nod as he clipped the revolver back into his holster, he hand still stinging as he grabbed his rifle, sitting the butt of it against the ground and kicking the charging handle with his foot, then pulling the mag and cycling it several times. He charged off after the Gears and Erin who had already ran ahead. He followed up behind them as they all bounded through one of the windows of the building.

He heard Gaz scream over the mic again, also hearing him faintly through the ceiling above him.

"2-3 where the fuck are you!? I've got a mag left and their coming in any second now!" He cried.

They all charged up the stairs while he activated his comms, "Watch yer fire, lad! We're comin up!" He called.

The first Gear reached the top of the stairs, being met with the blast of a shotgun, hitting him in the throat and chest, blood splattering back over the front of the next Gears helmet, blinding him to what was ahead. The first Gear fell forward onto the ground, the second dumping his mag, mowing down the soldier that shot the first and hitting another. The rest of them bolted up behidn him, clearing the rest of the room, the other Gear from Bravo tending to both the Gears from his squad, trying to stabilise the first.

Komms took point ahead of Erin, clipping his bayonet to his rifle as he went. They walked along the corridor, checking their corners and the doorways as they went, hearing the sounds of firing coming from up the stairs ahead of them. They bolted forward, charging up the stairs again, he faced another two soldiers moving through he corridor towards them, He raised his rifle again, pulling the trigger and letting off a burst into the front soldier, collapsing him to the floor before his rifle jammed again. He charged forward at the second soldier as she fired at him, the first few rounds bouncing off his armour, the next round slipping between the armour, hitting his left arm. He roared in pain as he continued charging, his bayonet sticking into the soldiers gut and sticking out her back as he thrust the woman up into the air, still screaming. The soldier slid up the blade then fell back down it as her weight fell back down on him, her legs falling lifeless as she tried punching at him. He flipped the woman over onto the ground off the bayonet then started bashing her over the head with the butt of his rifle.

Erin pulled him off the corps and dragged him towards the next set of stairs. They stopped at the corner, Erin peeking round. "We've got six of them there!" She whispered over comms.

He pulled a grenade form his satchel, handing it to her then pulling out another and pulling the pin. They both threw the grenades round the corner, on landing in the centre of them, the other landing just short of them.

"Fire in the hole!" Komms yelled over his comms as just before they exploded.

"2-2 hold fire, hold fire! Friendlies coming in!" Erin Yelled as she pressed her finger to the side of her helmet while they charged round, running over the dead and screaming soldiers on the ground.

Erin continued up the stairs as Komms stayed behind. He looked at the screaming men and women on the floor, he felt a sense of pity, he yanked on the charging handle of his rifle again, then raised the rifle to one of the soldiers heads, but after he heard the soldier cry for him to do it, he had a change of heart. He glared down at the man as Gaz called him up the stairs. He slowly turned from the screaming soldier and walked away up the stairs, to find Erin and Gaz both tending to Horvat, sticking a stim in her neck and a Med-x in her leg.

She shuddered as the needle entered her leg, "Ohhh, I've not been this happy to see you since you walked into recruiting!" She laughed, seeing Komms come up the stairs, trying to cover over the pain. He smiled under his visor as he stepped over to help her to her feet, sliding her arm over his shoulder and his around her back.

He helped her down the stairs back the way they came, as Gaz picked up his dead squad mate, hurdling him over his shoulder, following after the others. Komms raised his rifle next ot his head, pressing the comms on his helmet. "We've got 2-2, is it safe to bring wounded back across!?" he asked.

"2-3 this is 3-1! We've got a hummer ready to pull anyone back, just be quick about loading up! Sound off when you're ready!" Came 3-1.

"Roger that 3-1! Prep for mark!" He called back. They again stepped over the soldiers on the ground, most of them already succumbing to blood loss or shock.

One of them yelled out as they rounded the corner, "You can't just leave me here like this!" He cried.

They rounded the corner, ignoring his please then made their way down to the Gears at the next again floor down, who were covering the stairs. "Sorry about yer mate, lads." He said to them, rounding the corner again and seeing their fellow Gear sat up against the wall. "Come on, we need to get him to that hummer, he deserves tae be taken back." He said, the Gears sighing in regret before they moved to pick his body up. Erin stepped down first, followed by one of the other Gears. They called them down, then radioed for 3-1 to make her way across.

They hauled the Horvat and the bodies out the window they came in, stepping down into the trench and waiting for 3-1 to arrive. Erin popped her head over the parapet and called out that she seen it coming. She helped Komms bring Horvat up, Erin taking her to the hummer as it pulled up, taking her round the other side and sitting her inside. Komms helped Gaz and the Gears bring up the dead, Opening the boot and laying them in the back before smacking the back of the boot after they closed it.

Erin 5 – 52

April 16th 2266 Garosk

She stood at the parapet of the trench, looking out down the street ahead. The sun had set a couple hours ago, so they'd all turned their IFF's off for cover. Komms had been dragged into the pit to get his arm stitched, but despite his protests he was ordered to go. He'd been gone a good half hour at this point, understandable considering the wounded they had.

She seen a silhouette bob along from some of the building a couple blocks down, but she'd been ordered not to fire unless absolutely necessary, to avoid the risk of another firefight.

"2-1 here, I've got movement on far right, silhouette running between the buildings a few blocks down!" She called over her comms.

"Roger that 2-1, keep tabs on any movement coming this way, again, do not engage unless your sure they're coming in for an attack. It's still going to be another hour before reinforcements arrive!" Bp replied.

She stared down the street at where the figure had ran to, the eventual sound of engines roaring in the distance filling her ears. "2-1 again, anyone ells hear that?" She asked.

"2-1 this is 3-1, 2-3 send your demo to 2-1's position." 3-1 called.

"2-1, this is 2-3, Oscar Mike to your position, over." Replied Vlad.

She heard footsteps getting closer and closer until he appeared next to her, steaming breath with the burn of vodka. He rested his missile launcher on the ground in front of him above the parapet, placing it so he could just pull it back onto his shoulder to fire.

"Do you always drink in times like this?" She asked.

"Niet, I just always drink." He laughed.

She shook her head and went back to looking down the road, the sounds of the engines still ravenous in the distance.

"Maybe they are just using as taunts?" He asked, taking another drink from his flask.

"Taunts?" She replied.

"Da, make noise and sending runners to keep us awake while they sleep and rest for the morning." He replied.

She went over it in her head, it could be a possibility, they haven't fire at them since before dusk, so they could well be just sending decoys to keep their guard up, letting them regain their strength. She turned to look down the trench as another set of footsteps came marching along, a large figure blending into the dark growing closer.

"Alright, folk, what I miss?" Came Komms' voice through the silence.

She stepped down from the parapet, leaving her rifle sat up top and stepping towards him. "We're doing alright here, how about yourself? The arm coming on alright?" She asked.

"Arms fine, Doll, got tae see Yuri though, she were asleep when I went in, gave her a wee gidnight kiss. They wanted tae keep her away from the front till they were sure she wouldny be a liability." He said, a little disappointedly.

"Well, as long as she's safe." She said, stepping up and giving him a hug. She felt him hug her back, the warmth of his grasp making her feel a bit more at ease.

When they let go of each other they stepped back up onto the parapet, Komms setting up the bipod on his machine gun that he'd recovered and resting it down. "Take a rest, lass, ye'v been up none stop since aboot five this mornin." He said, patting her on the back.

"And so have you and everyone ells." She vexed.

He sighed and shook his head, "Sorry, just tryin tae look oot fur ye, lass." He replied, his eyes scanning the street.

"I...I'm sorry... It's... just been a long day..." She sighed.

He placed his arm over her shoulders, giving her a little squeeze, "It's cool, Champagne, we've all had oor boats rocked the day..." He yawned.

"Champagne? Didn't think I was that high class." She giggled, before taking her helmet off and rubbing her eyes.

He let out a quiet laugh, "Och well, wid ye prefer fur ees tae call ye banana fritter?".

She sniggered and elbowed him in the side, "Call me that and it's not the UCR your going to be worrying about!".

"Nea boer, lass, Banana Longboat it is." He said, swiftly receiving a light slap into his face.

Vlad laughed and patter Erin on the back, "It good to see people so hardy in time like these. Make things so much simple!".

She let out a large yawn, then rubbed her eyes again. She grabbed her helmet and placed it back on her head, the IFF's jumping to life, making her jump. Both Komms and Vlad grabbed her, pulling her back down into the trench and flicking them back off again. Vlad stepped back up the parapet, slowly raising his head above the firing line. After a few seconds, Komms and Erin followed him, seeing it was safe enough to look over again.

"Hey, is it just me or have those engines stopped?" She asked the other two.

"Da, want me to call in?" Vlad asked.

"Go for it." She replied.

"All units at forward fire line, Engines have stopped on far right, anyone one ells still of hearings them?" He asked over comms.

"2-3, this is 3-1, that's a negative, engines have stopped on far left." 3-1 replied.

"this is 4-4, we've got engines back on the rear guard, make sure your locked and loaded, might be preparing a three sixty assault."

Vlad pressed his Komms again, "I don't think so 4-4, Thinking it could be of tricks, toying with us and making us weary while they rest and regroup.".

"That's a possibility, 2-3, but keep as sharp as you can." replied 4-4.

"Here, you two just kip doon fur a bit, make it easier on yerselns. I'll take watch the now." Komms said.

Both Vlad and Erin let out another yawn, begrudgingly agreeing. She grabbed her rifle, pulling it back down with her and as Vlad went to grab the launcher Komms stopped him.

"Leave that the now, lad, Might need tae grab it in a hurry." He said, digging the bipod of his machine gun deeper into the ground.

She curled up with her back to the wall of the trench, starting to shiver a bit as the cold started to penetrate through her jacket. Vlad landed next to her and sitting down he pulled out his hip flask again. He flipped up his visor and unscrewed the cap, taking a quick swig before offering some to Erin. She waved him off, not wanting to be any less ready to fight if the need arose.

"Take drink, girl, it help warm you up." He said, holding it out to her again.

She went against her better judgement, just wanting to warm up a bit as she tried to sleep. She pulled off her helmet again, shaking the hair out of her face as she took it off. She took the flask from his hand, putting it to her lips and knocking some of it back. She nearly choked on it, covering her mouth with her hand, trying not to cough. She pulled a folded hand towel from her pack and placed it over her mouth to cover some of the sound of her coughing.

Vlad gave a chuckle and picking up his flask that she'd dropped by her side took another drink before capping it back up.

"What the fuck was that!? That ain't vodka!" She she demanded.

He laughed again, "It is vodka ,Girly , just my own special blend" He chuckled.

She let out a final cough into the cloth, but she did feel it take affect. Feeling her belly burn as a warmth spread through her, even feeling as if her toes had been warmed by it. She shook her head and taking her helmet up from the ground, she dusted the rim of it off, then plopped it back on her head, feeling the warmth of her breath condense against her face. She leaned against the wall, lifting her backside off the ground, sliding her hand across the ground under her, moving a few annoying stones and a bullet case that had rolled over. She sat herself back against the ground, feeling the slight warmth that she'd left there vanish, making her have to restart the process.

Settling back down, she thought she might as well get to know her new trench mate.

"So, Vlad, was it?" She asked, turning to look round at him again as he took another drink from his flask.

"Da, Well, my names Igor, the others just found it more of fittings since they couldn't pronounce my last name and you?" He replied.

"Tsosie, most others call me Erin."

"You got a special someone to think of?"He asked, making her take a double take on him, feeling a bit taken back being asked out of the blue.

"...Uhh, well... Kinda, it's... It's hard to explain..." She said, feeling the cold bate at her toes again.

"Times like these, is good to think about them. Sit possibly waiting for end, Helps put mind at ease, I find." He said, looking at the opposite wall of the trench, his eyes looking rather diminished.

"I came cross with my wife-" He said, pulling a picture from his belt and holding it in front of himself, "We served together, it was mandatory after all, that all foreigners that come here do minimum five years after training in combat role." He said, as he handed the picture over to Erin, who had been looking over his arm at the photo, not really being able to see it to well. She looked over the picture, a beam of passing moonlight giving her a clear view of the picture.

The picture showed Vlad with a woman under her left arm, smiling and laughing while she kissed his cheek, both of them with raised drinks. He looked over the woman's face, even with the grainy texture of the image, she made out her dark brown hair, deep red lipstick and small button nose. She looked at Vlads face in the picture, she could tell the picture was quite old, seeing a few less scars and wrinkles coat his face.

She smiled at the look of the two in the picture before she handed him the photo back.

"I'm rather jealous" She said, getting a rather puzzled look back from him, "I wish I could be that beautiful, You're a very lucky man, Vlad." She joked.

He laughed back, nudging her in the shoulder as he replied, "Oh you are very much as beautiful, Tsosie, don't with hold credit where credit is due, now." He laughed.

"I can't wait to get back to her, though, I've not seen her face in quite a while now." He said, looking back down at the picture.

"Hmm? How not?" She asked.

"Well, a few year ago, her mantory service ran out, she left the forces and I decided to stay. I fit in well enough and I make nough money to get by, make things easier." He said, giving the picture one last smile before putting it back in his belt.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, she watched the odd fleck of snow sail through the air, crashing into the wall of the trench, cementing itself with the other flecks it crash landed against, forming a tight conformed unit, holding itself together against all odds. Her eyes were fixed to the small pile of snow that hung from the wall of the trench, feeling her peripheral vision diminish slowly as the darkness of the night around her settled into the pitch black of her eyelids.

She hadn't completely fallen asleep yet, still hearing the odd bit of conversation go on from the Gears further along on either side of her, the sound of her breathing, pushing it's way through the filters of her helmet, turning even the simple sound of her breaths sound slightly robotic with a pinch of static.

She woke in a bed, a big bed, feeling something wrapped between her fingers. As her vision settled, she seen herself cuddled up besides a large figure, his head sat between a couple of pillows, hiding his face. She peered up over his chest, seeing Komms' face sat between the pillows and looking over, Yuri's face snuggled up into the other side of his chest, her fingers entangled between hers. Feeling nice and warm between the covers and holding herself against him. She lay her head back down against him, smiling and closing her eyes again, drifting back off into her slumber.

"Contact!", "Incoming, Take cover!" She heard screamed in her ear, the sound of gunfire starting up again and a high pitched whistling coming down from above her. She jerked awake, looking round on either side of her, Vlad clambering to his feet, Gears further along the trench bolting away from them before the area was rocket by a barrage of artillery shells, the Gears she seen running away disparaging in a cloud of red and pink dust and mist. She ripped herself to her feet, and grabbed her rifle as she climbed back up the parapet, Komms next to her, the muzzle flashes from his MG lighting up in the area ahead, stray rounds hitting the ground around them as she shouldered her rifle, firing back at the small yellow flashes in the black. She ducked her head under the firing line as the rounds landed inches from her and looking up she seen the sparks of rounds hitting Komms' armour, then the explosion of blood from between his armour and helmet as a round passed through his neck before he fell back into the trench. Her eyes tore open as wide as they could, she threw herself down next to him as she grabbed at his throat, rocking back and forth and shaking.

She tore a bandage from her belt, wrapping it around his neck and tying it round as she seen the blood sprit from under his visor as the blood choked up out his mouth and down onto her hands, the blood soaking through the bandage at the same time.

"Corps-man! Corps-man!" She screamed over her comms as she struggled to hold herself together.

She felt the life draining from him as he struggled on the ground. He raised his shaking and fidgeting hand up, clasping it to the side of her helmet, he choked again before his hand slid from the side of her face and down onto his chest, letting out another choke as his head fell back on the ground, a final splatter of blood shooting splattering off his visor down onto her hands.

She heard again the whistle on the artillery shells come down as she grabbed onto him, screaming, rocking back and forth as the shell landed next to her.

She jolted awake panting, her head shooting round from side to side, seeing Vlad sleeping next to her and the Gears further along the trench from them snoozing away as well, the odd Gear along the line keeping watch. She ripped herself to her feet, pulling herself up next to Komms, seeing his head turn round to her in surprise as she flew up next to him.

"What's wrong!?" he exclaimed, pulling himself and her just down bellow the firing line.

She looked him up and down, then pulling his visor up and checking around his neck, then dropping her head and letting out a sigh of relief as her trembling ended. He crouched next to her on the parapet, grabbing her shoulder and asking again what was wrong.

She felt his curled finger be placed against her chin and the under side of her helmet, tilting her head up to look at him, "What's the matter, lass? What's wrong?" He asked again.

She calmed her breathing and taking a deep breath she finally answered him, "It's okay, just a dream, just a dream..." She said, dropping her head again.

He slung an arm around her and gripped her shoulder, giving her a little reassuring shake. He sighed, "Come on up then, ye can have a wee sit on watch wi ees." He said, pushing himself back up to his feet and looking back down the street. She looked back up at him as his hand left her shoulder, leaning back over the ground behind his MG. She grabbed the top of the trench and pulled herself back up the her feet, swivelling round to face the same way he was.

"Anyhing ye want tae get off yer chest? He asked, his eyes slowly crossing the distance between the buildings.

"N...Not really... I would like to ask though, did she really give you that black eye? She never really gave me an answer." he replied.

He chuckled, "Yep, that she did, got a gid right hook on her, I'll gee her that." he said, smiling.

"Why though? Was it one of those moments? You know, got her blood up and didn't know what she was doing?"

He stopped for a second, raising his hand and scratching his chin. "Ye ken, as much as I hink I should be the yin tae tell ye, I hink her side eh the story might be a bit better, it's... a wee bit blurry on my end." he said, shaking his head and chuckling again.

"How many times?" She asked, getting a inquisitive hum in return. "How many times has she done it? I've never known her to be... Well, it would be a bad choice of words to say she wasn't violent towards you in any manner, but... It's never been like her to do something like that... What did you do?" She said.

"Cause, I telt her tae." He replied, still shaking his head.

"Wait, what!?" She replied, turning back to look at him.

He nodded, then reaching down to his gun, making sure it was cocked and the safety was off.

"W..Why!?" She asked. "Because, reasons." he replied.

He pulled the belt out of the box mounted on the gun, pulling another belt from a pouch. He pulled the first round of the new belt and the last one of the one in the MG and then connecting them together. He shoved the new belt into the box and then layered the first half of the belt neatly next to the weapon so that it would feed alright.

"Komms?..." She asked hesitantly.

"Ye probably be better hearin it fea her." He replied.

Another bout of silence came between the two, Erin feeling rather uneasy at the half revelation.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" She asked, after they stood in silence for about another ten minutes.

"Cause it scared me fuckin shitless..." He said, pulling out his canteen and taking a drink, before handing it over to her.

Komms 29 – 53

April 17th 2266 Garosk

He crouched on the parapet, peeking over the top as he ate from the ration tin he'd opened, chewing it slowly while he looked across the windows of the buildings further down. He heard a snore come from Vlad, down bellow him in the trench and looking back down he seen Erin sleeping, having slid down with her head resting on Vlads shoulder. He looked down the trench and seen the other Gears posted further along, talking amongst themselves, swapping out with each other. He thought about waking one of the two bellow and taking a spell since he'd been on watch the past couple hours, but he shrugged off thr though, letting them get some more rest in case anything were to happen.

He pulled his MG back, sitting it down on the parapet, he pulled the knife from his belt and started carving away at the dirt in front of his, carving out a a deeper groove to sit his MG in, seeing as Dawn had risen it would give him more cover than having the whole height of the gun sticking up.

He heard a voice come over the comms again, calling out the names of several Gears, asking them to swap out their watch to come back into the pit to get dressings changed, eventually his name came up. He sighed, knowing he now needed to wake one of the two. He pulled up his Mg and set it in place, digging the bipod into the dirt and layering the belt out, But jumping down from the parapet he made a bit more noise than he meant to, jolting the two of them awake.

Both of them shot their heads round to him as he pushed himself up straight again. He sighed again, "Sorry bout that, but their callin ees back intae the pit, one eh ye's'll have tae take watch again." He said, raising his visor.

Erin started to pull herself up but Vlad grabbed her arm, "Take seat, Tsosie, I take watch." He grumbled, turning himself up onto his knee. "You sure?" She asked. "Da, Da, you took watch before him, it my turn now." He said, stretching once he was stood up.

Vlad started to pull himself up when Komms pulled him back down, He pulled several rolled up belts from his pouches and handed them over to Vlad. "Mg's still up there, no point in havin it wioot ammo.". Vlad nodded then proceeded to finally pull himself up.

Komms crouched down next to Erin and patted her on top of the helmet, "I'll gee Yuri yer best if I get tae see her.". She turned to look up at him, a ray of light reflecting off her eye pieces, "Please do and if you can, give her this." She said, pulling off her helmet and grabbing Komms by the collar, pulling him down and slapping her lips against his. She held him against her lips, passionately curling her tongue into his mouth,then letting him go slowly, a small bridge of saliva connected to both their lips as they separated.

He looked into her eyes as she slowly opened them, the sleep cracking from the corners of them. He shook his head, smirking, her placed a hand against the back of her head and kissed her on the forehead, then stood up, ruffling her hair. "Hey, do you mind!" She laughed, punching him in the leg. "Och, hud yer wheeshed, helmet head, pretty sure I done ye a favour!" He joked, giving her a wink before he turned and started making his way along the trench.

He reached the section of the trench where the first building along from them collapsed into the trench, he pulled the rifle from his back and readied himself. He clambered up the Debris as quick as he could and bounded for the bunker, keeping his head as low as he could. He slid down the incline that lead into the smaller trench that was dug around it. He followed it round, passing several medics and a couple Gears and made his way through the entrance, descending down the chipped concrete stairs that led down into it.

He stepped out into a make shift infirmary, fold out beds, blankets or even just something for people to rest their heads on while they lay on the floor where laid out. He looked around the room for where they wanted him and after asking someone he was directed through a door to a smaller room, half filled with soldiers, each with bandages. He stepped round to the back of the queue that had formed but stepping round to the back he noticed someone sat at the back of the room, curled up and holding their knees to their chest, facing the corner. He looked the gear up and down, then noticing her smooth brown hair he stepped out of the line and over towards her.

"Leave her be, son, best leaving what you don't know alone." Said a medic he passed on the way towards her. He stopped and still looking at the Gear, he asked what her name was.

"A Private... Delgraza, I believe." The medic replied, "You in her unit?" He asked.

He gave a nod, still looking at her. "Any idea who Corporal Medvedev is? She's refusing to talk with anyone till she knows where he is."

"Ayep, I ken where he is." Komms replied.

"Could you send him down, I don't think she's gonna tell us what's wrong without him here."

"He's already here, Doc, yer speakin wi him." He replied.

The medic sighed, "Without the sass this time, any idea what's happened?".

"She's a sensitive soul, she didny want tae hurt anyone... But she didny have a choice..." He said, his heart dropping as he said so.

"Was it close and personal?" Asked the medic.

Komms nodded, "As close as ye can get...".

"Just be gentle with her, Corporal... She's been too shaken to speak with anyone and I think it would be detrimental to cause any more distress." He said, turning back to the Gear he was re-bandaging.

He stepped slowly towards her, lightly calling her name, not getting any response in return. He got closer and closer, still not getting any reply from her, he dropped down next to her, laying his rifle on the ground and taking a knee. He undone the strap on his helmet and took it off, sitting it on the ground next to him and then pulled off his balaclava.

"Yuri?..." He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from him, turning her head in his direction slightly, but not far enough around to be able to see her face. "Yuri, it's me... Komms?..." He asked, seeing her head slowly turn back towards him.

When his face finally entered her vision, she leaped on him, gripping tightly to his chest. He'd slung his arms around her, feeling the warmth of her back against his gloved hands. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, until she'd stopped shivering and pulling himself back from her slightly, he seen her quivering lip again, exactly the same as the day before.

"I told ye I'd be back, Lass." he said as softly as he could, his voice still coarse from all the yelling. He took her hand in his, feeling the edges of his tags still clasped in her grip. He pulled his other hand round form her shoulder, opening her hand and taking his tags from her palm. He looked down at them then opened the necklace up and slipped it over her head and around her neck.

"Ye deh have tae worry yerseln, Bun, I might no be by yerside at times, but I'll always be here." He said, smiling.

He took her hand again and slid her fingers up against his neck, trickling the feeling of his pulse through her finger tips. "I...I just... I c..can't believe what I've done Komms... I just... I k..killed s..someone..." She said, starting to shake again.

"I... I know, lass... He didn't give you a choice though... You did what you had to. Imagine what would've happened if ye didny..." He said, tilting his head down and looking up at her as she lowered her vision to his feet.

"I..I know, I just didn't want to hurt anyone..." She mumbled.

"I have something for you, Bun... Something from Erin." He said, her head raising up to look at him again.

He let go of her hand that was still placed against his neck and placed it against the side of her face, Pressing his lips against hers, gently curling his tongue around hers. After a second he felt her tongue join his. They're lips parted and they looked into each others eyes as her look of loss and regret faded slightly. "I...Is she okay?" She asked, another feeling of dread covering her eyes.

"She's fine, Lass, she asked ees tae gee ye that before I headed over and that may have been from her, but this is from me." He said, wrapping his arms under hers and clamping his lips around hers again, putting everything he could into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gripping on as tight as she could without choking him.

He pushed himself up to his feet, pulling her up with him so that her feet were off the ground as she hung from him. Her feet dangled off the ground, her arms enveloping his head as some of the other Gears in the room looked over to see what was going on. When they finally finished he kept her head in his arms, her grip around his head not loosening off a bit.

"I'm sorry for what you had tae dea, Yuri... I'm sorry for what you had to see and what you might have to see again, but it's better that than what'll happen if you choose not to do it when the moment comes..." He whispered.

"I... I know... It doesn't make it any easier to do though..." She whispered back.

"You feelin any better?" He asked.

"A bit, I... I feel better with you here, around me... P..Please don't let go... It feels so empty when you're not here..." She whimpered.

"I..." He sighed, "I can hold you for now... I'll need to soon though... I need tae get my dressin changed and I'm needed out there... They need you too, Yuri... I need you..." He said, feeling her grip on him tighten even more. "Then... Please stay as long as you can... It feels cold when you're gone... Colder than it does out there, as cold as it did before I met you..." She whimpered, her voice cracking as her emotions filled voice.

He stood with her dangling from him for what only seemed like a minute before he heard a medic call after him, "Corporal... I'm sorry but we need to get that dressing changed and cleaned... And you need to get back out there.".

He slowly lowered her to the ground, gently putting her weight back onto her feet again. "I'm sorry, My love, but I need to let go, just know that it's gonnea break my heart to do it, but it needs to be done..." He whispered.

She slowly nodded her head against his and asked, "Just five more seconds... Please?...". He obliged, and he counted over the seconds in his head, giving her an extra couple before he loosened his grip, feeling her hesitantly do the same and when their embrace parted and he was holding her hands between them, he said, "I need ye tae speak wi the docs, Love... They need to get a run over before they can do anything for you...".

"I just need you, my Dear, You and some time I think..." She said quietly.

"We can see about that in future, come on, ye can sit wi ees while I get my dressin changed." He said giving her a smile.

Her face dropped, "Y..Your dressing?...".

"Aye, lass, I got a wee scratch and they're a bit over cautious is all." he said, smiling again.

Still holding her hand by his side he walked her over to the table where the medic sat, where he sat her down and started taking his armour off. The medic sat patiently waiting for him to get it off and when he finally took his jacket off, he handed it to Yuri and showed the medic the bandage, which had some seep and blood marks over where the wound was. Yuri sat and stared at the bandaged area as the Doc took it off, she breathed a slight sight of relief saying it wasn't a deep wound that had been stitched up. The doc washed it with hot water, making Komms flinch his face as the doc first touched it with the cloth, still feeling rather tender. The doc finished by giving it a second wash with an alcohol rub, then started applying another bandage. When he finished Komms stretched his arm, making sure he could still move it properly with the bandage covering it.

He winked at Yuri then walked over and picked his helmet up form where they had been stood earlier. He picked it up and stepped back towards them when he suddenly heard his headset burst into a flurry of calls as the gunfire started up again outside. He jumped hearing the firing start up and then rushed over to the table, grabbing his chest piece and shoving it on, forgetting about his jacket and his bracers. He grabbed Yuri and squeezed her tight, kissing her on the forehead as he pulled on his balaclava, ramming his helmet back on his head.

"I'll be back soon, lass! Love ye tae bits!" he called as he bolted back for his gun then over to the door, stopping himself for a brief second to give her another wink before he bolted back up the stairs. He darted back through the surrounding trench and back over the top towards the outer trench, more shots flying over his head as he ducked down again.

He dived into the trench and summer saulted back to his feet and bolted towards where he could see Vlad and Erin where. He slapped down his visor before he tore himself up the parapet, a round almost instantly smacking off the forehead of his helmet, sending him back into the trench. He shook his head in shock when he landed, Erin jumping down next to him and worriedly checking him over, fearing her nightmare had come true. She took a breath when she seen the spauling marks on his helmet, pushing herself up and offering him a hand then pulling him up.

"Don't fucking do that!"She yelled as both of them climbed back up the trench. He raised his rifle and started taking shots at the building on the corner of the street ahead, seeing the outlines of the enemy and some of the fire coming from it. When he'd spent his mag, he ripped a new mag from his pouch and pulling abck on the cocking handle, it flew back forth from it's open position. The three of them ducked back under the firing line as the smoke trail of a missile bellowed through the air towards them, smacking short of their trench. Komms yanked over Vlads launcher that sat beside him when Vlad mounted Komms' MG again. He threw it over his shoulder and aimed it towards the building, aiming at the wall between two of the centre windows.

He yanked back on the trigger and watched as the missile soared through the air, missing the wall and flying through eh window beneath the one he'd aimed at. He ducked back beneath the firing line and flicked up on one of the leavers on the side, jolting the barrel forwards and tilting down. He grabbed one of the missiles Vlad had lined up in the parapet, dropping it nose down into the barrel, then flicked it back up and pulled back on the fore grip, closing it. He popped his head back up and then pulled the launchers muzzle back up to look at the building, aiming the sights a couple feet above where he had before and then pulled back on the trigger again, this time the missile blowing away part of the wall, some of it collapsing back into the building on top of the occupants.

"Haha! Nice shootings, Comrade!" Yelled Vlad, stopping his burst of fire for a moment.

He dropped down again, reloading with another of the lined up missiles, but when he came up, he nudged Vlad in the arm as the belt ran out on the MG. "Trade ye!?" he yelled.

Vlad laughed and took him up on the offer, they stepped around each other awkwardly, Komms placing the launcher back on the ground ahead then yanking back on the charging handle of his MG, pulling up one of the rolled belts and positioning it in the feeding tray, then slamming the top cover down. He aimed it back at the building, placing burst after burst around the windows, halting the fire that was coming his way.

"VC! This is 2-3! We need fire on the building ahead of us,, designating target with flare!" Vlad yelled over the comms, grabbing the flare pistol that he'd set out on the ground and firing it at the building Komms and Erin were still shooting at.

"2-3, drop your heads, unless you want one hell of a headache!" Called VC.

They all dropped back into the trench, huddling down to the side of the trench as one of the tanks fire two rounds into the building, and when they pulled themselves back up, the dust from the building clouding up the area. They kept down their sights, waiting for the dust to settle as the comms kicked up again.

"Terminator, this is Victor Charley Actual! Request fire mission, grid co-ordinates line 1! Say again, Fire for effect on Line 1!" Yelled VC.

"Victor Charley, Firing for effect, get your heads down and correct fire!" Bellowed the deep gruff voice of Terminator.

Komms pulled the trigger on his MG again, dumping half the belt on a squad of soldiers who were bolting across the street towards another building. He seen two of the five drop to the ground and start trying to drag themselves across the ground, they struggled to do so as they writhed in pain. He fired another couple of bursts at some figures moving around the newly created ruins of the building in the opposite direction to the other squad, watching as they dived behind some rubble and hid.

He felt a hand grab him and throw him back into the trench as the whistle of the shells came down, soon after the shake of the ground and the loud cracks of the shells exploding. He pushed himself from the ground, pulling up his MG that fell with him. Climbing back up to the parapet.

Vlad called after him as he went to peek over the firing line, he glanced back at him then back to the top of the trench. He seen the flashes of light pop over the top, beaconing him forward. He slowly raised his visor up to the line and peering over he started laughing. The crashing explosions that turned the structures and the ground ahead of him to dust reminded him of the stories his father used to tell him, of grand displays of destruction that were mere fiction several hundred years ago, something that could only be summoned by the gods. The flashing lights and bombastic sounds reminding him of the fourth of July fireworks he'd seen go up each year.

He let out a chuckle every now and then, as he thought of the destructive power that man held and what they had at their disposal that were bigger than that. Thinking of what the enemy were experiencing as they fled in terror.

When the rounds finally stopped, he felt a small sense of disappointment, wishing the display had lasted longer. He felt the air shift as Vlad and Erin climbed up either side of him, Vlad peering round at him every now and then as he stared out into the distance and the new cloud of concrete and stone that filled the air ahead. He slowly turned himself round, sitting himself down on the parapet. He leaned his head back on the wall, wishing Yuri had been there to witness it. Thinking the display would have brought her some sense of joy.

Komms letter 2

 **April 17** **th** **2266**

 **Lex**

 **Hey, I'm attaching this to my previous letter as an update. We got rocked pretty hard yesterday, we lost some good folk. I'm doing okay, I got skimmed across the arm, just a wee scratch though, haha. Yuri isn't taking it so well, though. She... She had to... Well, she killed someone. She isn't taking it to well, she were helping someone he'd been hit by a beamer when they jumped out the building next to her and into her trench. She ended up having to deal with him at point blank, poor lass. My heart goes out to her, like, she's a sensitive soul and I love her for it and not to sound like I'm trying to put her down, but maybe she shouldn't have joined infantry. I love her for it but I don't want her being put through so much just to be beside me, but at the same time, I'd rather have her here where I can look after her and make sure she's okay.**

 **I feel like I've failed her there already, I'm sure they used to call it shell-shock how she's acting the now. It seems like her anxiety has came back in force and by the look in her eye it seems like depressions setting in again, I'm wanting to head back in and gee her a big hug and kiss, tell her everything's going to be okay but they tried coming at us again this morning after sun up. We opened fire then arty was called in. I'll be honest, I looked over the parapet at the barrage and holy hell, it was like a symphony of the damned, directed by the big man down there himself. I see why dad used to talk so highly of it when I were younger. Going back on my last point though, I seen her this morning when I was getting my dressing changed, she were sat in the corner facing away from everyone. The Doc said she were refusing to speak with anyone about anything till she knew I were okay, I gave her a big hug and had a wee chat wi her and she started coming around, it just feels like when I first met her now though. Not being able to talk to folk, being jumpy at everything and just a general inability to socialise. I feel like all the work and progress we made with her, getting her to the point where she can talk wi random folk on the regular. I'll be damned if I'm not willing to do it again for her though, she's to kind and loving a person not to.**

 **We've been sat here in this bloody trench for hours now, sat in the light dusting of snow, taking turns looking over the same firing line, at the same blown out buildings and the same nothingness, no movement of sign of life. If they're there, they're in hiding or they've fucked off already. I don't think there'd be enough of them to even try it now, but it's better being safe than sorry, even if safe is sitting in the freezing cold wi my nads tuning to popsicles.**

 **No sure what's going to happen next, might call in soon and see what the script is, Erin says her hello's, she's coping well, I don't know if she's done it yet, I think she might have. She might just be better at hiding it, or she just has the ability to deal with it better, either way I hope it's not playing with her mind like it is me, or worse Yuri. I hope I can get back into the pit to see if she's okay. It's killing me not being able to see her right now, even though she's only so many meters away. They said they want us out here on the line just in case, can't even go for a shite wioot being in eyeline of someone.**

 **How's it going back home side then? Did they get the mine sorted? Have you been keeping yourself Busy? I hope you managed to get a partner to work with, keep you company or even just some work mates you can go for a drink with and have a laugh every couple of days.**

 **I said it when I left and I'll say it again, I'm so sorry we had to leave when we did, I put in to see if we could get some more time off on special circumstances, but you know what they say, what the COG says goes. You're a smashing lass, Maw, I hope you understand that, I hope you're being treated okay by everyone ells and given the best they can give, knowing the circumstances.**

 **Anyway, I think I need to get back and give my guns another clean, all that dust from the buildings that collapsed is a bitch! You know the feeling, I'm sure, haha. Rifle keeps jamming no matter how much I clean it, thankfully my belt fed works fine. I got a new pistol as well, can't mind if I mentioned it before. Big bore magnum revolver, holy fuck does it sting your wrist when you shoot it, but fuck me it'll put down any man up to a thousand meters, I'm sure.**

 **Love you maw, I hope you know that, if I could come home wi Yuri, just to keep you company in that bunker of yours I would, if I could move the earth just to be at your side and make sure you're doing fine with what's going on, I would.**

 **(I've not managed to speak with Yuri since this morning but I'm sure she would say it if I told her I were writing to you.). I love you from the bottom of my heart and so does she. She still finds it hard to call you mum, but she's getting there, she loves you to bits and I know you know that, cause you love her too.**

 **Love you mum, hope to hear from you soon, Keep yourself safe.**

 **Yours frozenly**

 **[Redacted] xx**

Yuri 20 – 54

April 18th 2266 Garosk

She sat curled against the wall, peering out the doorway into the main infirmary, most of the Gears and local fighters who were wounded lay sleeping around her, a couple of medics doing quick checks on those who were in need. She glanced up at one of the walls and the clock that was mounted on it. 11:24 it read, she didn't want to sit there any more, she just wanted to be with the others now, the people she knew and loved. She slowly pulled herself up to her feet and started looking around for her kit, finding it sat in the corner on the room with several other Gears armour and weapons. She pulled on her jacket and fixed her gloves on, looking around to make sure no one was watching and seeing there wasn't she pulled on her chest piece, mounting on her bracers and elbow pads. She reached out for her rifle, but she hesitated, thinking what she might have to do with it. After a moment of staring at it she finally grabbed it and stuck it too her mag-pack and headed towards the door. She poked her head out, making sure no one was looking in her direction. She shoved her helmet on her head, quickly taking it off again to readjust her hair that fell in front of her eyes then popped it on again. She stepped out of the room and towards the stairs, a Gear standing guard next to them. Thankfully with her helmet on she didn't recognise her and she made her way up the stairs, stepping out into the cold air as she closed the heavy armoured door behind her.

She walked along the surrounding trench, peeking over the top and seeing where everything was, but with the collapsed buildings and the change of scenery she didn't know where anyone was. She spotted a gear and asked him if he knew where 2-3 was. The Gear pressed his comms and called out. "2-3, what's your current position?".

After a second a voice picked up, "This is 2-3-1, we're between the last and second last buildings on the far right, elements are further along past the last building in the street clearing." called back Steph.

"2-3-2 here, aye, we're out past the last building on the front side. Wanting us to reposition?" Komms voice asked.

She felt rather giddy, now knowing where he was until the gear spoke again, "What you wanting to know for?".

She froze for a second, not wanting to tell him, "Just keeping tabs on my unit." She blurted.

The Gear spoke over comms again, "Nah, just keeping tabs, over." He replied.

"What you not just call out for? Might have found out sooner." said the Gear to her as she was about to move on.

She again froze, deciding this time to tap the side of her helmet, just beside the button for comms, acting like it was malfunctioning. The Gear nodded, "ahh, military equipment, always works" He laughed and then pointed over in the direction where 2-3 was spread across.

She said her goodbyes and started walking along the trench, stepping up the slop to the open ground. She hunched down, creeping between the debris and craters, sneaking across to the trench line. She lurched to a halt, feeling the hanging part of her greatcoat snag on something and turning back, she seen it caught on a piece of jagged rebar. She stepped back and pulled it free then carried on towards the trench, dropping into it as.

She looked side to side, seeing a couple Gears sat sleeping with another stood guard on the parapet, the one up to looking over at her then back over the top. She pulled the rifle from her back and started walking along the trench, stepping round the sleeping Gears and made her way along to part of the trench that had been filled with the rubble of the building. She pulled herself up the rubble and walked through he open, crouching down as she done so, getting flashbacks of what she'd done, recognising where she was. She sped up her pace as she walked past the remains of the building, knowing the body of the man she'd killed lay under it. She stepped down the rubble on the other side back into the trench, looking back at the collapsed building before she carried on, passing another group of Gears.

She passed the next building and quickly got herself back into the safety of the trench, knowing that she might get shot at if she stayed up to long. She seen the corner of the trench ahead, another couple of Gears sat in the trench, another stood guard. Getting closer she recognised the two Gears in heavy armour, Komms sat asleep while Vlad lay along the wall, snoring.

She laid her rifle across the ground and she got down on her knees, turning onto her side and facing away from Komms as he slept. She rested her head on the plate that hung down from his belt, covering his crotch, feeling him shuffle slightly as she put her weight on him.

She closed her eyes, feeling happier now that she was with him, she felt his hand rest on her side, opening her eyes again as he petted her. "I take it it's Vlad's watch now, aye?" He yawned, thinking it was Erin that had rested on him. She remained silent, thinking what he might say, seeing she was out the infirmary without permission. She stayed still as she felt him turn his head to the side and see Vlad still laying there, then him move as he looked up to the top of the trench further up and Erin's backside sicking back out as she rested on the firing line.

"Y...Yuri?" She heard him ask, rather confused.

She still couldn't find any words to respond with, her eyes torn open wide under her helmet. She pushed herself up from him, sitting facing the wall opposite them. She pulled off her helmet, holding it down on her lap. "I'm sorry..." She said, turning round to look at him, "I...I didn't want to be alone.". He dragged himself up beside her, placing a hand to the back of her head and pulling down his balaclava, pressing his lips against hers. She opened her eyes wide again, expecting him to tell her to get back inside. She pushed the helmet from her lap, dropping it on the ground and crawled round on top of him, sitting herself down on his lap while their lips were still connected. She pulled up her hands and undone his helmet, pulling it on and dropping it to the side, then gripping onto his shoulders as they kissed.

When they parted they're misty breaths joined between them, "I've missed you so much since yesterday, my love..." She said, as she laid herself up against him. He curled his arms around her, gripping her tight against him. He brought a hand up to the back of her head again, holding he head against the side of his. "I'm so sorry, Lass... I fuckin wish I were there to stop you having to do what you did..." He whispered. "I'm so fuckin sorry...".

"It's not your fault, My love, you couldn't have done anything... It's done now... I... I still don't know how to deal with it, it's just so much easier with you here, I just hope I don't get in too much trouble..." She whispered back.

"Trouble fur what?" He asked.

She pushed herself up off him, looking down at his chest, "I... I kinda snuck out..." She mumbled.

He pulled her back towards him again, kissing her again. "You... crafty little... minx." He said in the small moments between their lips parting. She pulled his collar away from the side of his neck and moved her lips down to it, as he tilted his head to the side. She slid her hand down to her leg, pulling the small knife he'd gave her from the side of her boot, raising it up and making a small cut on his neck, feeling him flinch, not expecting it.

She moved her mouth over the cut, moaning quietly as she tasted the iron of his blood coat her taste buds. She started putting more force into her kisses, drawing as much out of him as she could as he ran his hands down her back and onto her backside, squeezing it with both hands.

"I want you so fuckin much right now, lass..." He whispered.

"Mmhmm." She moaned, as she chewed on his neck.

She lifted herself off him, raising the plate that hung from his belt, then sliding down it and sitting on him, feeling him bulge against her. She sliced another little cut on his neck next to the first as the supply from the first one began to diminish. She shuddered feeling them rub against each other, feeling him started to grow more, sticking up against her.

She let go of his neck and slid the knife back into it's sheath and sat up from him, looking down into his eyes. "I...I wanted to say thank you..." She said quietly, "Thank you for not leaving me here... and for doing your best when you seen me inside... I hope this can tell you how much I love you..."She said as she undone his armoured belt then the button at the top of his trousers, kissing him one more time before she slid herself down him, massaging him through his boxers before she pulled them down.

She gave him a peck, followed by another then another before she slid her mouth around him, feeling him take a breath and sighing as he dropped his head back up against the wall. She ran her tongue around him, pressing the tip of her tongue into his eye a bit before she pulled off of him and licked down the length of him. She kissed his jewels, rubbing him up and down as she pulled one into to warmth of her mouth, rolling it around inside before letting it jump from her with a small audible pop.

She quickly glanced over at Vlad, still sleeping in the trench and Erin still looking over the firing line. She turned back to him, looking up and giving an innocent smile before she slipped him back in her mouth, bring her head up and down the length of him, doing her best to be quiet. She brought herself off him again, running her tongue around him as she massaged his hangers with her hand, giving them a gentle squeeze before she pushed her head back down again, bringing her head as far down as she could, trying not to gag. She gripped him again with her other hand, and stroked up and down in tandem with the movements of her head, getting faster and faster. She felt him start to jerk and she brought her head up to the top of him, massaging him with her tongue again, letting her hand do there est of the work as she felt shoot his seed to the back of her mouth, letting it build up in her mouth. She squeezed him dry with her hand and sucked the last drop from the tip of him as she pulled away from him again. She felt the viscous liquid run down her throat, warming her up as the taste stayed with her.

She gave him one last kiss before she tucked him back into his boxers and pulled his trousers back together, re-clipping his belt in position and resting the plate on his lap. She crouched up next to him, seeing his eyes grow heavier and heavier. She kissed him on the forehead before she pulled his mask back up and strapped the helmet back on his head. "Sweet dreams, my love, I hope I'm there with you in all your wildest fantasies." She said, smiling at him before she gripped onto him again, giving him one last hug before he nodded off to sleep.

She stood up over him, smiling down at the sleeping Gear before she grabbed her rifle and stuck it to her back and grabbed her helmet. She stepped over next to Erin, who was up above her on the parapet, she pulled herself up next to her, Erin looking down and jumping in surprise at the sight of her coming up. She managed to place her helmet on the ground in front of them before Erin wrapped her arms around her. "How did you get here!? I thought they were keeping you in there!" she asked, as she rocked side to side. When she finally let go, Yuri pulled Erin's helmet off, "I wanted to return your gift from yesterday..." She said, before clamping their mouths together. They rolled their tongues around each others. When they parted, Erin looked a little confused.

"Uhhh, why's your mouth so slimy? I..Is that?..." She asked, a look of familiarity came over her face. Yuri looked kind of embarrassed as she asked, turning and looking down into the trench. Erin leaned out past her and down at Komms who sat sleeping up against the wall.

"Y... You didn't?..." She asked, pulling a grin across her face. "You cheeky little kink!" She giggled.

She felt Erin grab her by the shoulder, placing her other hand to the side of her face and clamping their faces together gain. "Leave... Me out... All the fun... Why don't... you?.;.." Erin moaned between the kissing.

When they finally finished, Erin held her against her, sliding her hand down her back. "It's been rough, Yuri... I... I'd like to help you relax at some point... if I could this it..." She whispered in Yuri's ear.

"W..We mi... might be able to arrange something..." She whispered back, she felt rather excited at the thought, but her voice still sounded rather dejected.

"Is everything alright?... I..I didn't mean to sound-" she tried to say before Yuri stopped her.

"N..No!... I'm just..." She sighed, "I'm just having a h... hard time keeping my head in check..." She whispered.

Erin's tightened her arms around her as she kissed her on the neck. "It's okay, Yuri, you don't need to explain any more.-" She said as she crouched the two of them down bellow the firing line, realising how exposed they actually were. "We're here for you, not just me and Komms, but everyone... I know it's hard for you, but if you feel you need help or just want to talk, tell us, we'll be more than accepting of anything you need to say.".

Yuri tightened her grip back as she started to tremble, "T...Thank you... I love you Erin, I..if you need to talk ei..either-" She mumbled, trying to work up her voice again.

Erin hushed her as she started stroking the back of her head, "I love you too, Yuri... So, so much..." She whispered as soft as she could. Erin broke the grip on the two, pulling away and giving Yuri a smile. "Now get yourself down there and have a little snooze, I've got some time left on my watch and you look like you haven't slept in days." She said before she ran her hand up the side of her face then back down to her shoulder and down her arm.

Yuri leaned forwards giving her one last kiss on the lips before she pressed her head against hers, holding herself there. She then reached up and took hold of Erin's helmet, she looked down at it for a moment, then brushed the hair away from Erin's face and slid it over her head. She the reached up and grabbed her own helmet, she pushed it on, feeling the seal grip around her head before pushing some loose strands of hair back up under it. She took Erin's hand and gripped it tight, pressing her head against Erin's before she slipped down into the trench. She looked back up at Erin as she walked back over towards Komms, giving her a little wave before Erin turned back to look over the top.

She sat down on Komms' lap, slipping down between his legs and laying up him. She cuddled her side into belly and chest of his armour, soon feeling his arms raise up from his sides and curl up around her, one of his legs sliding in between hers, his other legs being laid on top.

"I...I hope that was a good enough thank you earlier?..." She asked, as she cuddled her helmet against her armour.

"Just havin ye hear is a gid enough thank you, Darlin, I just hope yer feelin better... But it was well appreciated." He replied.

She lifter her hand up and grabbed onto his arm, "I'll be dreaming of you, my love, only thing I can imagine better is when I wake up in your arms." She whispered.

Yuri 21 – 55

April 19th 2266 Garosk

Waking in the morning she shivered, noticing how cold her toes were. She felt rather confused, feeling herself in cuddling up to something smaller than Komms and opening her eyes she tilted her head up, seeing Erin's smaller form cradling her between her arms. She stretched her eyes and looked down the trench, seeing Vlad laying on his back with a blanket covering him. She looked down and noticed the blanket covering her and Erin, her feet sticking out the bottom of it. She went to rub the sleep from her eyes, only then remembering she was still wearing her helmet as she started to rub at her eye pieces. She looked up at the parapet, seeing Komms crouched down beneath the firing line, poking his head up. He'd fixed himself a makeshift seat of of some ammo cans, sitting facing down the trench line towards her.

He turned his head and looked down towards them, the sunlight gazing down on them through a break in the clouds. He noticed her head raised higher than it had been before, giving her a little two fingered salute. She raised her hand up from under the cover and placed it over her helmet where her lips would be, kissing the inside of her helmet as if it were her fingers, the flattening her hand out and blowing it towards him. He waited a second, then snatched his hand through the air, then raised it to his face, kissing his hand.

She smiled at his returning gesture then lowered her head back onto Erin's belly still looking up at him. He looked back for a few moments before he looked back over the top. A voice came over her headset, Erin jerking awake from the sound and Vlad shaking himself up.

"Uh, 2-1 this is 4-2, we've got a bit of a problem..." came 4-2's voice.

"This is 2-1, what's the problem?" Yawned back a voice.

"We've uhh... Private Delgraza is missing from the infirmary... We can't find her anywhere in the pit... Her kit is missing as well." Came 4-2 again.

Erin's head shot down to look at Yuri as she lay frozen on top of her. "Yuri? What did you do?..." She asked. She lay completely still, staring down the trench as both Vlad and Komms looked over at her.

"What do you mean she's missing? She were no shape to go anywhere last I saw her!?" Came a voice from 2-1. "Delgraza, if you can hear us, sound off!" barked the voice.

She shakily raised her hand to her helmet, hesitating to press the button. "Private Delgraza's fine, she of with element of 2-1 and elements of 2-3 at far right of forward trench line." Came Vlads voice as he laid back on the ground.

"Delgraza, the fuck are you doing out of the infirmary!" Barked the voice of 2-1 again.

"I... I was f..feeling better... I..I...I didn't want to l..l..leave everyone ells to do all the work..." She stuttered.

"You sure as fuck don't sound better!" Grumbled 2-1.

"2-1, considering how she were admitted like and she's helped us on watch last night. Throughout she's been for the most part better." Came Komms' voice.

"4-2, send a medic out there, I don't want here crossing back through the open until I know she isn't going to try and get her head blown off!" 2-1 begrudgingly ordered.

"We've have some one over ASPA." replied 4-2.

She laid on Erin's lap shaking, Erin tightening her grip on her to try and reassure her it was alright. She pushed herself up next to Erin, her arm slipping up around her shoulders. "It'll be fine, Yuri, don't worry." She said, Yuri finding it hard to get anything out in return.

Eventually she seen the white armour of the medic jump down from the rubble further along the trench, the Gear walking towards them, even under his helmet she could tell he had a sour expression on his face. When he'd finally reached them the Gear looked down at Erin, with his arms crossed. "You do know you're meant to be discharged first, right?" He asked sarcastically.

Erin just looked back up at him silently when he started again after crouching down to head level with her. "Still finding it hard to talk? Are you sure you're feeling better?" He asked, more solemnly this time. "Wrong Gear." Erin replied, as sarcastically as the medic had spoken to her first. The medic pulled his head back a bit, seeming rather confused, looking between the two of them.

Yuri then pulled her helmet off and looked up at the medic. "I..I'm feeling better than I was before, yes..." She said, still finding it hard to speak.

The medic dropped his head before shaking it and sighing, "Sorry, it's just been a bit frustrating. We've been rushing about the pit for ages, trying to treat people at the same time." he said as he pulled off his helmet.

She lowered her head, "S..Sorry..." She replied.

"As 2-1 said, you don't sound better." He said, dipping his head and trying to look in her eyes.

"She's okay, Doc, It's just the anxiety kicking in, she's always had a hard time with strangers, especially when she feels she's been in the wrong." Erin said, feeling Yuri start to cower into her armpit a bit more.

They heard Komms jump down from the parapet and start to walk along to them, turning down to look at Vlad as he did. "Here, could you take watch twea minute, lad?" He asked him.

"Da, Da, one moment." Vlad yawned as he rolled over on his side and started to get up, Komms sticking out a hand and pulling him the rest of the way up, giving him a pat on the back as he started to walk over to the MG that was still mounted.

He stepped over to the medic and the two girls sat on the ground, folding his arms when he got there. "You got something to add to this, Corporal?" asked the medic.

"That depends on what's been said already?" He grunted.

"So far I've been told she's been fine over here all night, she's been talking and interacting with people, she's helped keep watch, but now that I'm here she's as silent and cowering as she was when she first got brought in." He remarked, standing up and crossing his own arms waiting for a response.

Komms nodded his head, as he took in the information as he looked down at Yuri, inking at her with the eye the medic couldn't see before he turned back to him. "Ayep, that soonds aboot right, Sergeant." He said, his limited answer seeming to aggravate the Medic further.

"Sounds about right? How does that explain anything, Corporal?!" He barked.

He placed his finger to him helmet, "2-1 this is 2-3, requesting a reference from anyone that isn't Private Tsosie or Delgraza?" He asked.

"2-3 this is Sergeant Tollen, what's the request?" Tollen responded.

"Would you please swap to channel nineteen for me?" He asked.

"Roger that, swapping to nineteen." Tollen replied, the crackle of his mic swapping over hitting the mic. The four Gears that stood there all swapped channels, Yuri being the last to as Komms spoke up.

"Sergeant, this is Corporal Medvedev, I just wanted you to describe what Private Delgraza was like with people when she first transferred to Gamma 2-1 and then again when she was reprimanded for anything?" He asked, Yuri looking up at him a little shocked.

"Uhh, well, She was was severely shy when she met new people, seemed like bad anxiety, really quite jumpy and just found it hard in general to socialise with anyone other than Private Tsosie, until she got more comfortable with everyone, still a bit like that the alst tiem she was with us. As for reprimands? I only had one problem with her, even with her training, she seemed a little unconscious with her muzzled discipline, luckily it was only times when it was unloaded, but she still seemed really dejecting of herself when it happened. You know going quiet and finding it hard to catch her voice. Only other time I can remember was at the warehouse on the way here when she couldn't bring herself to deal with an enemy soldier who was and respecting the reasons, already hit, unarmed and in no way a threat. She was quite for a quiet a while after that when Corporal Jensen gave her a bollocking for it." He answered.

When he finished, Komms spoke up again. "Cheers, Sergeant, that's all we needed the now." He replied.

"Affirmative, swapping channels back to thirteen, radio again if you need us." Tollen said, before the crackle came again.

Komms turned and looked back up at the Medic, looking rather pleased with the story he'd been given. "I'd say that was rather informative." He said.

The medic looked between Komms and the two girls, then crouching down to look at Yuri again. "I'm almost convinced, though I still want to take you back to the infirmary.".

He looked down at Yuri's eyes which were staring down at the blanket she lay under, He called her name, not getting a response until he snapped his fingers in front of her, to which her eyes darted up to his. She started to shake a bit again as she looked up into his eyes, "S..Sorry, I z..zoned out a little..." She said, her eyes wide, a look of fear ever present in them.

She stared into his eyes as he did her, feeling ever more uncomfortable with very passing second. He raised his index hinger in front of her, "Follow my finger." He said, starting to slowly move his hand from side to side, speeding up slightly with every pass of her face that he made. He then pulled out a small torch and pointed it at the ground as he turned it on. "Okay, now I want you to try and keep your eyes open, okay? I'll keep it open for you if you can't." He said, before raising the light to point into her eye.

She closed her eye for a moment, but tore it back open wide as she tried not to close it again. She followed it side to side as he moved it, then done the same with the other eye after he announced it. He sighed again as he pointed his light at the ground, turning it off and placing it back on his belt. "I honestly thought she had the stare for a minute there, thankfully it's not, but I'm still not sure about leaving her here at the minute." He stated as he stood back up.

"I hink she'd be better here, Sergeant, being around people she doesn't know with no one around that understands her would just make things worse, as ye seen before hand when we all had tae rush back out. Even after just three minutes talking with her the other day though, how much did that bring her round?" Komms asked.

The Gear bit his lip, trying to decide what to do, he eventually turned his headset back over to thirteen and radioed the pit. "4-2, I've inspected Delgraza and spoke with her unit and got several accounts, each of them matching. I'm not sure if bringing her back inside would be of any benefit, unless I brought a member or two of her unit in with her and you know we can't exactly do that right now." He called, each of them hearing a voice emanate from his helmet that he now held under his arm.

He turned back round to look at Komms, "Alright, she can stay here but either she comes back in in several hours or we send someone out to check on her status. I get that it's a... difficult scenario with the circumstances and all, but just listen out for the call, understood?" He asked, Each of the members that surrounded the front of the medic agreed, even Yuri after a second or so.

After they finished, the medic stuck his helmet back on and walked away along the trench, shaking his head as he went, mumbling something under his breath. Komms looked like he was about to say something, his eyes glaring at the back of the Gears head, but with a look from Erin he abandoned any idea he had. He gave the two girls a nod and turned back and walked along to his position, calling Vlad down. She watched as he jumped down, both of them chatting for a minute before he headed back over to his spot and hunkered down again, taking himself back to sleep.

She looked round at the covers again, her lip starting to tremble as she felt a tear steam down from the corner of her eye. Erin squeezed her a little as she noticed her Tears, hushing her as she did so.

"It's alright, Dear, it's okay, Come here-" She said as she slipped her other arm around her as Yuri turned on her side towards her, covering her face with her hands as she quietly sobbed.

"Shhhh, what's wrong? Please speak to me?..." She asked, her voice sounding rather downtrodden as she cried.

Yuri's tongue got caught in her through trying to speak, nothing more than stutters came out as she tried to contain herself. Erin pulled an arm from her as she pulled off her helmet, dropping it onto the covers and letting it slide down to their feet before cradling Yuri's head against her own.

She cried as Erin hushed her, telling her it was okay and that she had nothing to worry about as she felt more and more of a burden. "I..I..I can't even... do anything right!... Why do I even bother trying!..." She said between her hiccups and cries, "A..a..all I ever do is make.. more and.. more problems for every...everyone!... " She cried into Erin's shoulder.

She peered up as she heard rustling along from her, as Erin tried to comfort her, seeing Vlad marching along to where Komms was sat on the parapet, climbing up and pointing over to her and Erin as he spoke to him. She seen Komms head tear round towards them and instantly jump down into the trench, running back over towards them as fast as he could, dropping down the the ground and sliding up to them, knocking Erin's helmet to the side as he did. He wrapped his arms around the two girls. She covered her face even more as she cried, "I..I...I'm fuckin sorry!... a.. I'm just worrying people!... I shouldn't even be here!... I'm so fucking sor..r. I even tried!... I'm so fucking useless!..." She cried out between the three as she felt the two of them hugged her tighter.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... Yer no useless, lass... Ye'v done a damn fine job since ye got here..." He said in a low tone.

"All I've done s..since I got here is... Hurt and worry people... How's that a good job, Komms!? How is that a good fucking job!?..." She cried again, her voice muffled by the hands she covered her face with.

"Because you saved that guys life when you had to kill that man, you stopped yourself from shooting that other man, cause your humanity was there to tell you that shit wasn't right! No just that, you've given the two eh us the reason to fight, to protect the ones we love and care about! You've done almost nothing but look out for others since you got here, keeping an eye on your team and helping in any way you could!" He said in her ear, while he scratched the back of her head.

She just cried even further, loosing her voice again through her sobs. "Erin?... Could I get two second with her please? Don't mean to be rude or anything, I just..." He asked, Erin gracefully agreeing to, giving Yuri a kiss on the head and another squeeze before she stood up and walked around to grab her helmet. She heard her walk off towards Vlad, her steps getting quieter as she got further away.

"Och, Darlin, what're ye doin tae yerseln?... My wee Bun, tearin yerseln apart again..." He said as he lifted her off the ground, sitting down and holding her on his lap. "It breaks my heart tae see ye like this, babe... I love ye so much my wee angel, my wee angel wi a broken wing... You've made it through so much, my Darlin... So much, I know ye can do it, lass..." He hushed as he rocked her back and forth in his arms, his hand caressing and scratching the side of her head.

"I know ye can dea it, Erin believes it, Everyone who knows ye believes it... Ye mean so much tae ees, lass, it breaks my heart every time..." He hushed again, as she slowed her tears.

"I..I love you... So much, my Bear... I...I don't care about... anythign as much as you... T..That's why I can't... can't take how much I p..p..put you through... I..I'm s..so sorr..y... I..I can't do... anything.. but burden you... Why don't.. You j..just ac..acknowledge that?... Just put..put me aside and g..go though it without me?... M..Make it easier for..e..everyone..." She choked, her lip still quivering as her solitary tears ran down her face onto his armour.

"Cause I couldny dae it wioot ye..." He said, as she felt him rest his head on top of hers.

Komms 30 – 56

April 19th 2266 Garosk

Sitting on his chair of ammo he watched over the firing line, the wind blowing the snow and dust around ahead of him, his eyes checking every nook and cranny of the carnage that lay before him. He seen the frosted and frozen remains of the long dead in the street, a layer of snow covering most of them, but the odd hand sticking out, frozen in a permanent state of mercy and agony.

He looked down to his side, Yuri sleeping against his leg, finding it the most comforting spot to rest. His breath steamed out from under his visor, her peaceful rest giving him some comfort that she wasn't in such a state she was before. Looking back over the top, he heard Base plate call out over comms.

"All units, ready yourselves, given orders from earlier still stand, we need everyone at their posts and ready for an Oscar Mike order, over!"

He peered back into the trench, seeing Vlad start to push himself up, shaking Erin's leg and getting her up as well. He leaned down and patted Yuri on the head, clapping her as she shook her head, looking around her, then looking up the leg that she'd clung too. "It's time, lass." He said, lifting his visor, his eyes smiling down at her.

He took hold of his MG, pulling it back into his armour, taking aim down the sights and looking between the desolation. He felt her letting go of his leg, crouching round and peaking over the top. He flipped his visor back down, and positioning his head so he could see the sights on his weapon.

Vlad pulled himself up to his right, dragging his launcher over, resting the barrel down on the ground as he crouched beside him. Erin was the last to join, climbing up next to Yuri, resting her hand that grasped the hand guard of her rifle on the ground.

"All units, call out any targets you see! Elements of Bravo-3 are about to move over your positions in the jeeps, Over!" Base Plate called.

"4-2 reporting no movement on far left!"

"3-6 calling blank on centre!"

He pressed his finger to his helmet, "2-3 on far right, got fuck all here!"

"2-1 calling second from right, all clear!"

"2-5 on second left, we're clear from what I see!"

"Bravo-3, you're clear to move up, Victor Charley Actual, move your armour up behind and stop at the forward line once the jeeps reach the end of the first buildings, Over!" BP called.

He heard the rumble of the jeeps rev their engines to life, the grind of the gravel crumble beneath their wheels, He looked back and seen one of the jeeps coming up to his trench, lining itself up with the ramps they had laid over the trench earlier. It slowly rolled across, the gunner on top swivelling his gun around at anything she thought moved. He looked the other way and seen the other jeeps disappearing behind the rubble, each of them calling a lack of contact.

The nuclear engines whirred up and the roar of the process filled the air, covering the sound of the jeeps as they moved up to the trench line. The ground rumbled around them, as the tanks trundled across the the broken terrain towards them

He looked over at Erin as he heard her audibly moan through the sound of the tanks. He seen her violently shaking as she leaned against the wall before she dropped panting beneath the firing line. Yuri quickly jumped over to her, asking what was wrong.

Vlad burst out laughing as he looked over at her, "Best feeling of life, is it not?!" He laughed.

Erin gradually pulled herself to her feet still shaking as they called the tanks to move up. The sound dying down enabling her to speak normally. "I...I think I just came in m...my pants!..." She called, her body cooling down to a shiver. She slid her hand under her jacket, running it up her leg to her crotch, she shuddered for a moment before pulling her hand back out, her glove glistening wet.

"T..The fuck was that?!" She called out, Vlad still laughing.

"Never took you for such sensitive soul, Comrade Tsosie!" Vlad laughed again.

He turned his head looking round at Vlad, raising a hand to ask what it was.

"Next time you next to moving tank, lay face down, the vibrations are to die for!" Vlad chuckled.

Yuri sat Erin down on the parapet, letting her rest after her little... unexpected release. She gave her a pat on the shoulder before she stood back up, dropping her head almost as soon as she done so, the sounds of gunfire popping in the distance, the sound of the heavy MGs firing from the jeeps in return. "Contact! Got a building swarmed with them!" Called Bravo-3.

"Victor Charley, bring up the armour!" Called BP.

He stared over at the back of the tank ahead as it followed in Bravos tracks, pulling up to the machine gun fire. He seen the back of the turret sticking out from behind the rubble ahead, the slight whine of the turret ring echoing between the buildings and debris. When the tanks sat stationary, they waited for the bang of the cannons, only to be met with more radio chatter.

"Base Plate, this is Victor Charley! We're locked and loaded with our sights on target, but..." VC called.

"But what ,Victor Charley?" replied BP.

"They're waving the white flags." VC Stated.

Komms sat staring at the back of the tank, wanting to chant them on to fire, wanting to bring karma down on those who've attacked his people, but with the radio chatter, it seemed otherwise.

"They're exiting the building with hands raised, Base Plate, what are your orders?" VC asked.

"Units on far right and left, move up and secure any UCR soldiers that have surrendered, anyone puts up any resistance, shoot them." BP called.

Komms grunted and looking round at Vlad who had a similar expression in his eyes now that he'd raised his visor. "Blyad, seems we have to do the diplomatic work now!..." He grumbled, pulling himself up from the parapet.

He pulled the bipod of his MG from the dirt, looking round at the girls, Erin still seemed a bit shaken on the ground, Yuri looking up at him waiting for his call. "Erin, might be best ye stayin here the now, lass, Come on Yuri, time tae see our new compadreas." He said, pulling himself up and offering a hand down to Yuri as Vlad called out after them.

"Hurry it up, I'm aggravated enough as is now!" He yelled.

He yanked Yuri up onto the ground above the trench and looking back down quickly, he was met by Erin's head as she pushed herself to her feet. "I..I'm good, Corporal!..." She said, holding her hand up to him. He shook his head, smirking as he did so grabbing her hand and yanking her up as well.

The three of them marched off after Vlad, catching up to him as he strolled along, grumbling to himself. "I..I'm f..fucking f..f..freezing..." Erin stuttered.

"We're get a fire started when we're back at the trench. Yuri said, patting her on the back.

"E...easy f. you to say... Your flaps aren't about to fall off..." She moaned.

Yuri huddled up next to her, whispering something to the side of her helmet. He tried to listen in, but with the noise of the engines ahead, he couldn't hear much of it. Coming round the collapsed building, the seen the jeeps spread out, all of their guns pointed at a parade of UCR soldiers, each of them with their hands behind their heads, while a speaker on one of the tanks called out orders.

"COG Gears will now conduct a search of each UCR soldier, if you resist you will be shot, keep that in mind as you might not be killed by bullets!" VC called.

They neared the jeep closest to the soldiers, a Gear stood at the drivers door as the gunner panned his gun across the parade. "Alright, Gears, get up there and got through every pocket they have, pat them down and make sure you confiscate any weapons or information you find." He ordered.

Vlad grumbled again before moving up towards them, the rest of the squad following behind. Vlad pulled the first man forward by his collar, almost making him fall flat on his face. He patted up his arms and down his jacket, then doping the same up and down his legs before he went through the soldiers pockets, pulling out small scraps of paper that he then shoved into a bag on his hip.

"Hey, that's personal!" blurted the Soldier, being met with a glare from Vlad.

"I'll fucking decide that, Cyka!" He growled through beard teeth. The soldier quickly regretting his decision to speak.

Komms watched as he pulled open the man's jacket, checking fro any pockets then patting around under his jacket. Then pushing him back into line and doing the same with the next man.

Komms stepped up to the next soldier in line, signalling with his fingers for the woman to step forward. She stepped forward as Erin and Yuri moved to the next two, he checked her outer pockets, pulling out a bar of chocolate from it. He looked it over before pushing it back in her pocket and moving onto the next. He patted down her sides, then her stomach and back, then moved up to her arms.

"Surprised you aren't copping a feel, Cog, not like one of you not to rape and pillage." She accused.

He raised his hand, bringing the back of it across her face, to which she fell down to her knee, still with her hands behind her head. He grabbed her collar with both hands, ripping her back then pointing in her face, "Comin fea some cunt that just fuckin invaded my country and killed my people! You've got some fuckin baws, hen!" He yelled, feeling like he was about to burst a blood vessel.

The woman merely clenched her teeth, trying not to show much of a sign of pain. He continued going through her pockets, then patting down her legs, pulling a knife that he seen hidden in the side of her boot. "Now wit dea wi have here, Darlin?" He asked, holding the blade up in front of her. She remained silent as he threw the blade over his shoulder, hearing it rattle down in between some of the rubble it landed in.

He spotted the tags hanging around her neck and decided to take a quick look, "Oh what, trying to get my number for a date?" She asked sarcastically, looking over to the side.

"Worse..." He mumbled, reading the name on the tag, "Jane Roy?" He asked.

"Yeah, what? You not expect me to have a name?" She blurted.

"At ease, lass." He said, a sense of sorrow filling his voice as he felt his heart sink.

He felt Vlads gaze drop on him like a ton of bricks as he reached down to his belt.

Jane looked at him rather confused, expecting to be berated or beaten. "Do you... By any chance have any family that came here with you?..." He asked, feeling the further weight of Erin and Yuri's eyes turn to him.

"Y...Yeah... W..why?.." She stuttered.

He searched in his pouch, finally feeling the chain of the two sets of tags he'd grabbed before. Holding them out between the two of them. "Y..You might want these..." He said, looking down to the side. The girls eyes started to water up reading the names on them.

"It was for one..." He said, looking back up at her. "As...As much as I'd want to stomp your guts out for what you've done here... I'm sorry... I didn't have a choice..." he said as he looked down at the tags in her hand.

He took the woman by the arm and walked her away from the parade, sitting her down on some near by rubble and taking a knee beside her. He pulled the canteen from the back of his belt, unscrewing the cap and holding it out to her. She took the bottle, taking a couple sips before she broke down, leaning her head down on his shoulder.

He placed his arms around the woman, holding her close as if she were a fellow Gear. "I...I'm truly sorry, lass... I...I've tried to come to terms with what I've done myself, I can't say I'm fully proud of it..." He whispered in her ear.

He held her for the next few minutes while he felt Vlad's glare come over him every now and then, feeling similar looks come from the other Gears surrounding him.]

"I...I Understand... It... it could have went either way... T..Thank you for... at least.. letting me know..." She said as he stood up, leaving his canteen with her while he walked back to the other prisoners.

He stood next to Vlad, beaconing the next soldier forward, commencing the same procedure as before. "And what exactly do you call that, Corporal?" Vlad Growled.

"I lost my dad before I got here... I seen her name and all I could hink aboot where how I felt when I lost him-" He turned to look at him, "I might be soldier, but I'm no a monster." He said, turning back to what he was doing.

He didn't get an answer so carried on as he was, pulling out an envelope from an inside pocket of the soldier he was searching. He looked up at the soldier with a glare, "A...A letter home.."The soldier tried to say.

He opened the envelope and pulled the letter out, unfolding it and giving it a read.

 **Dear sis**

 **I'm not sure if this will make it to you, most everyone's dead at the hands of these COG bastards... We tried a counter attack but they called in artillery, destroying the last of our armour and decimating us.**

 **I hope that in some way this letter will reach you if someone makes it out of here with it, I'm sorry I won't be making it home.**

 **I love you, sis, do your best in whatever you do in life.**

 **Jake**

underneath the picture was a set of tags taped to the paper. He checked over the rest of the paper, looking fro anything ells that might have been written, then checking the inside of the enveloping again, filled with nothing but several grains of dirt.

He folded up the letter and stuck it back in the envelope, stuffing it back in the solders pocket, carrying on with his search.

It took them an hour or so to search all of them, discarding several knives and pistols that they'd found on the soldiers. He walked over to Jane, still sat staring at the tags in front of her, her eyes drained of tears. She looked up at him and handed his canteen back and getting to her feet.

"I... I take it we're being taken to be executed now?..." She asked.

"We don;t execute prisoners, lass, this is the COG, not some bandit tribe." He replied.

She slowly followed after him back towards the parade of prisoners, taking a step back in line where she'd been before, wiping another tear from her eye as she tried to bring back her composer.

He pulled the MG from his back and stepped away towards the jeep ,next to Vlad and the girls, taking a step up next to them and looking back over them as VC called out orderes to move, one of the tanks taking the lead, followed by a jeep, keeping it's gun on the parade, then the rest of the vehicles.

The girls where talking with Vlad when he had walked over, both of them looking at him rather concerned, not so much fur him by himself but for the safety of everyone, as Vlad turned round glaring at him.

"We need to talk, Medvedev." He said, his tone gruffer than he'd heard before.

"Go fur it, lad." He replied, expecting a lecture.

"I don't like how soft you've been on them, you're giving COG a bad name. I haven't fought how ever many years against these pigs to be metropolitically berated by some one who just passed fucking training! No offence." He stated, putting his problem up front instead of dragging it out.

He looked Vlad head to toe, then looking back into his eyes as if nothing had happened.

"See, lad. I get where yer comin fea, I truly do. Now don't get ees wrong, when I said tae that lass before, I'd like nothin more than tae stomp yer gusts oot, I fuckin want that-" He said, panning his hand round to the carnage around him. "But maybe it's just a mish mash eh philosophy here. I looked at her and seen myseln, when my father blew himself tae fuckin paste cause eh wit he believed in, I fuckin killed her father and brother for fucksake! I ken ye'v killed folk before, but have ye looked in some cunts eyes and said, "I'm the cunt that killed two eh yer only family members who mean that fuckin much tae ye, cause they rooted fur the wrong team"?. Maybe ye have, maybe it's cause I'm new tae this, but am sorry, mate, I looked at her and seen myseln and now I have tae live wi that fact that I'm the yin who caused that pain and sufferin! If ye canny agree wi that then fair enough, lad, but am no changin my fuckin morals wioot a fuckin purpose casue some cunt says they hink differently! Nea offence." He ranted, trying to calm himslef before he worked himself up too much.

Vlad stepped up next to him as he went to follow the line of prisoners walking off in the convoy. "You know, Corporal, you're the only person to have put their thoughts forward without hesitation... I respect you for that, maybe I just don't know where you are coming from, maybe I've lost my touch with my humanity, cause I've been at this too long... I don't agree with you, corporal, but I understand you." He said before walking off. Seeing the rage towards his actions taken with every step.

He watched him as he walked away, his blood raiding less than he thought it would, he turned back to the other girls, Yuri who was looking to the side awkwardly, Erin who was shaking, holding her rifle over her crotch.

He looked at Erin, even through her helmet he could tell she was torn between being uncomfortably cold and awkwardly scared of what would have happened between him and Vlad. He stepped towards them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, looking between the two. Yuri let out a sigh, glad of the turn out, While Erin shivered a response, "I...I think m..m..my trousers f.. .froze..." She stuttered. He nodded off towards the trench, both the girls following up behind him, "rub yer thighs together, lass, might halp a little in the mean time." He said, watching after the parade. "I...I've been d. that for the p..past hour..." She stuttered again.

He looked back at the two while he walked, "H..Have you checked?" He asked, feeling a bit embarrassed to do so.

"N..Not yet...I..I didn't w..want to d. it in the open... B.. it feels... Like v.v.v.v... it feels like it's going to fall off!" She blurted, trying to get her words out.

Yuri side stepped next to her, looking around to make sure no one was looking at them before sliding her hand under her jacket, "T...That is literally frozen... Komms?" She asked.

He nodded his head up at her, not even needing her breath another word. He spun himself around towards the trench and started jogging ahead passing Vlad after a few seconds. He noticed Vlad's head follow him and start up behind him. He noticed him place up next to him, as if he was running for some kind of emergency.

They both jumped into the trench, piling up the wood that he'd piled up at the side of the trench during the night, waiting for the order that he could star tone up. "What is up. Comrade?" Vlad asked, his tone sounding rather concerned.

"Settin up a fire since we can, now and I hink Erin's fanny's literally turned black." He answered, as he tried to light the fire. He pulled apart the kindling, spreading it out a bit more then sparking his lighter to it again, letting it burst into flames. He nursed it, letting it build before he placed larger cuts of wood in. He waited a minute, letting it build more, Yuri and Erin eventually jumping down in. Yuri took Erin's hand and lead her slightly further up the trench, just past Komms. She faced Erin away from the two of them, dropping down to her knees and pulling a parting in her jacket. The two of them glanced over at the two as Yuri examined her. "Uhh, guys? Is that fire going yet?" They heard her ask from under Erin's jacket.

He pulled a quarter cut of wood out the fire, Pilling some sticks and tinder around it, building a smaller fire from the first."Oi! Get her over here, I got a wee yin fur her tae stand over!" He called over. He watched them again, seeing Erin's trousers tighten up around her calves again and hearing her zip get pulled up.

Erin slowly made her way over, each step looking almost agonizing before she stepped over the small fire, her reaction seeming almost instantly less pained. He patter her on the shoulder, before he pulled Yuri aside, "What's it like?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Yuri looked up at him, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him down to her level. "She was literally turning blue..." She whispered, turning round to glance at her again, then turning back to him, "I think she could've lost it... Had she waited any longer...".

He stood back up and walked over to Vlad, "Pinch yer flask fur twea sec?" He asked. Vlad pulled it from his belt and took a drink before handing it over. He took a small sip himself as he walked over to Erin, handing her it as she leaned forward, holding her hands out over the fire. She looked over at the flask and pulled off her helmet. Her face still seemed rather in shock as she reached for the flask, gulping down several mouthfuls before she pulled it from her mouth, wrenching with a violent cough.

She gave him the flask back with a shaking hand, getting a pat on the back from him before he walked back over to Vlad, Vlad taking another drink himself before he re-capped the flask. He looked back over at her, Yuri now with her helmet helmet off as well, huddled over her and whispering something in Erin's ear.

He nodded to Vlad, receiving one back before both of them climbed back up the parapet. He looked back into the trench at the girls and called out to them, "We're headed after the convoy, you stay here wi little miss ice pop!". Yuri smiled and nodded at him, Erin raising her middle finger.

"Gee her that anaw! Might help warm her up!" He called again, seeing Yuri start giggling and Erin raising her middle finger as high as she could.

He chuckled as he walked off after Vlad, they caught up with the convoy again since it'd stopped, VC asking BP for orders. They stood watching over the parade along with the Gears who'd occupied the jeeps.

VCA popped out the hatch of his tank, Calling the nearest Gamma-2 element front and centre. The two of them marched off to the tank and clambering up the side.

"Orders are interrogation!" He yelled over the sound of the engine, "Grab whatever one seems best suited, beat them, burn them, do whatever gets the info of where the fuck they broke through! No holding back, cause this is a right clusterfuck of a sit we're in now!" He yelled again.

Komms looked over to Vlad as he looked back at him, giving another nod and dropping off the turret to the hull, then onto the ground. They marched back over to the parade. They looked over the crowed, eyeing them up like fresh cuts at a butchers.

"So, who do we start with?" Vlad asked, scratching his chin.

"I might have an idea." Komms said, stepping forward towards them.

He cleared his throat, "Alright!" He yelled over them, "I'm gonnea give some simple commands and if they arny follead tae the letter, well ye can guess what's gonnea happen tae ye!" He yelled again.

"Anyone who would be considered a Private, sit down!" He yelled, most of the crowed looking between each other, before most of them sat down. "Next, the Corporals!" He called. A smaller portion of them sitting down.

"Now! To the rest of you standing, out towards me and form a second set of ranks!" He yelled, some of the standing troops seeming reluctant to move, but with the aid of several extra weapons being pointed in their direction, they decided it would be better to do as they were told.

"Now, the Sergeants!" He called to the smaller parade.

Around half of them sat down, leaving only five left standing. He turned round to Vlad, "Now comes the fun part."

He turned round to the Gears at the jeeps ahead and behind the convoy. "Alright, Gears, Gee em a look over tae see if any cunts lying!" He called over the comms. He decided to look over the parade again as the front and rear Gears moved in. "Last chance, fellas! If ye sat doon early get a fuckin move on! Ye deh want tae ken wit'll happen tae ye after!" He called.

He noticed two of the sitting party stand from the crowd and move to the smaller parade, sitting down with the rest of the sergeants.

He gave the Gears a few minutes, only one uncooperative UCR soldier being pulled from the crowd. The Gears that found the soldier dragged him over to Komms, who looked back at Vlad who stepped up beside him.

"Name and Rank?" He asked the soldier, the soldier responding by spitting on his boot. "I asked politely, soldier! Now I'm gonna ask one more time... Name... and... Rank?" He repeated through beard teeth.

"Go take it up the ass from you lacky's COG!" He grunted.

Komms looked again at Vlad, who just shrugged. Looking back he grabbed the man by the hair and standing him up straight. "What's your name and fuckin rank, you fuckin degenerate!" He screamed in his face.

The soldier grinned at him, this time spitting on his chest. His grin quickly faded as Komms delivered a fist directly into his stomach, the soldier recoiling downwards and puking over his fist and forearm.

"Deh fuckin test ees, laddie!" He yelled, tugging the man up by his hair again. The man remaining silent this time. He stuck his puke drenched hand down the neck of his jacket, grabbing the tags from his neck and yanking them off his neck. He read them over, finding his name, but no rank.

"Alright then, Carter, what's your rank?" He asked the now hunched over man, the man still silent.

He grabbed the man by the collar, throwing him to Vlad, nodding towards the tank. Vlad grinned as he dragged the man over towards it, He watched as Vlad told him to get on the ground but to no avail, but with a kick to the back of the knee, he found that method of persuasion rather effective. He then dragged the man's head towards the tracks of the tank, placing a boot on his back so he couldn't move out the way. Vlad waved the driver forward and watched as the man started screaming, the thick tracks of the tank inching closer and man pleaded for the tank to stop, his cried being met with the same one statement, "Name and Rank, soldier!?" Vlad kept yelling, every time he pleaded, before he finally broke, "Sta..Staff Sergeant!" He screamed.

Vlad waved his hand at the tank, calling it to stop, as he wrenched the man back to his feet, pulling him back over to Komms.

"Now that wasn't so hard noo, where it?" He asked the shaking soldier, then pointing at the smaller parade. "Get in fuckin line, Staff Sergeant!" He growled.

The Staff Sergeant was then dragged to the rest of the standing men and women, taking a spot with them. Komms and Vlad then stepped over to the parade again, He pointed at each of the standing soldiers, other than the one he already knew. Simply asking them "Rank?".

"Staff Sergeant..."

"Gunnery Sergeant."

"Staff Sergeant."

"Staff Sergeant."

"Lieutenant."

They each answered. He beaconed the lieutenant forward with the curl of a finger, the soldier stepping past the line. "Your lucky day lieutenant! You get tae chirp, or..." He said, looking round at Vlad, "Face some old fashioned Red army interrogation." He said, as he grabbed him by the arm, Vlad and a couple other Gears following him as he dragged him to one of the surrounding buildings that was still left standing. He booted in the front door, dragging him along to a random room, pushing that door open and entering a still intact living room area.

Vlad stood at the door, as Komms pushed the man into the centre of the room, the other Gears stepping to either side of the room. Komms walked over to a dining table in the corner of the room, pulling the table over in front of the lieutenant, dropping a chair next to him and pulling one up for himself.

He turned to look at the Gear to his right. "See if there's anything to drink in here, eh?" He asked, the Gear obliging and going through to the kitchen, the sound of cupboards and the fridge opening before the Gear returned with a small wooden crate, placing it on the table next to him. Komms pulled one of the bottles out the top, seeing it was a bottle of Cider.

He gave a small shrug while placing the bottle down, pulling another one out and placing it next to the first. He undone his helmet and placed it on the other side of him to the bottles, pulling off his balaclava and throwing that down as well.

"Feel free tae have a bottle, Privates." He said, beckoning them to the crate, both of them walking over a pulling a bottle out. He pulled out another bottle and turned round, throwing it to Vlad, who gave it a look over before he popped the cap on it and took a sip. He gave a slow nod while looking at the bottle, then turning back to Komms and raising the bottle a bit before taking another drink.

Komms opened one of the bottles and took a drink, it was sweet, a lot more fruity than he'd imagined, but still rather refreshing. He stood up from the table and towards the fire place, throwing in some of the wood that was chopped and piled next to it, scrapping some kindling and setting it up. He stepped back, holding his hands out and letting them warm for a second before he stepped back to the table, sitting down again and taking another drink.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, plucking one from the pack and lighting it, "Listen, Lieutenant." He said as he took a draw, blowing the smoke up at the ceiling as he sat back in his chair. "You do have a choice here, cause I deh gee a fuck really how it happens... Well, I tell a lie, I want this tae go as smooth as possible-" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Vlad, who stood taking another drink. "-Cause like my Comrade behind me and I guess my friends here on either side eh us-" He said, looking form side to side at the Gears who were opening their bottles, "I would to an extent, love to knock splinters fea this table under yer nails, break yer knee caps, break an eye socket and so forth, we both ken how this shite works." He said, picking up the unopened bottle of cider.

"Ye can either sit here, nice and comfy, in front eh a nice roaring fire, having a drink and discuss this like adults, or ye can hold on tae what ye might see as yer last scraps eh dignity and resist. Sad part is, the less ye talk, the less comfy ye get and the less comfy yer men and women ootside get." He said, holding the bottle out the the lieutenant.

"Your choice." He said, taking a drink from his own bottle.

He seen the stubbornness in the lieutenants eyes, the flame of a soldier that he was all too used to.

"The more information we get oot ye, lad, the less eh YOUR lads, die." he stated, seeing the flame start to die in his eye. The lieutenant sighed and reached out for the bottle, taking it in hand and twisting the cap off.

"So, from the beginning then-" He said, rolling a cig across the table to him, sliding his lighter after.

"What's yer name, Lieutenant?"

"James Guthry and might I have the name of my interrogator?" He asked.

"Corporal, [Redacted] Medvedev." He replied.

"So Medvedev, what's the shitck? I give you some answers and my men get sent home?"

"I'd like tae promise but all I can guarantee the now, is the better treatment of yourself and your troops, well yer troops that deh decide tae have a half arsed revolt." Komms stated.

"I guess beggars can't be choosers... What do you want?" He asked, taking a draw of his cig, sliding Komms' lighter back.

"Were you the first in command eh the troops sent here?".

"Nah, I'm a lieutenant, I can lead a platoon or two, any more than that and I'll pass.".

"Who was in charge then?"

"We came across with two companies of one fifty strong each, so at least three hundred troops, support vehicles and the such. Major Thorn and Captain Hauberk were the commanding officers, I commanded a platoon under the Major."

"How many men did you loose, personally?"

"out of fifty men and women, I only have three left of my own platoon..."

"I'm sorry for your losses Guthry, but you do understand my orders and intentions. Cause you are the ones who came to my count-"

"Oh, so it wasn't like that when you annexed the whole of Canada, killing everyone who stood against you!"

"Lieutenant, everyone alive in the COG now, didn't lay a foot in Canada before the war, we both know that and as much as I can sympathise with you on that, I can't say that any of the men or women that I came here with or was reinforced or that lived and worked and died here by the hands on your men have set foot in your lands in their lives! I get that your pissed off at us for what happened before, but all in all this is a different government, nation and peoples than that of what happened before. This is not America, this is Alaska, the COG."

Guthry remained silent, finishing his cigarette and taking another drink.

"Why Garosk?"

"Close enough for us to make it with the supplies we had and far enough inland that we thought we could cause some disruption and unsettle the front lines."

"Well, you've unsettled the line, that's for sure, but not in the way you had in mind, as for a disruption, this is a coal plant that distributes it to towns and settlements, all you've done is piss a couple folk off rather than actually disrupt anything, lieutenant."

"Wait, this isn't a major Iron plant?"

"I ain't tellin ye which ones are which, but lets just say, you're shooting way short of your mark if your looking for iron plants."

Guthry sat back in his chair, staring blankly at the table, his mouth half hanging open.

"All those men died to attack a quite insignificant landmark, now imagine what would've happened had you attacked a vital target? You wouldn't be standing here and there'd be fifteen times more Gears and armour here at least." he said, leaning forward over the table towards him.

"I have one last significant question." He said as he stood up.

Guthry looked up at him with dreaded eyes, his soul starting to break.

"How the fuck did ye get through the lines?" He said, glaring at him.

Guthry sat silent, hesitant to answer. Komms pulled the knife from him belt, stabbing it down into the table, the concision surging through the table knocking the lieutenant's bottle off the table, shattering it on the floor.

"You don't tell me and a lot more of your people who come through are gonna die! Dea ye understand ees?! Imagine what happened here but on a grand fuckin scale! We aren't in the mind to invade, but we can cause a lot more damage with the same men and equipment that you brought! So hink eh what'll happen tae the folk where you grew up who deh fuckin deserve a fuckin fate like that!" He yelled.

Komms sat back in his seat when he didn't answer again, he looked over to the Gear at the right side of the room, "Go ootside to the parade and call out a Jane Roy, bring her in here." He said, then turning back to Vlad, giving him a nod.

He stood up, kicking the chair back from under him, pulling the knife from the table and flipping the table to the side and stepping closer the Guthry.

"Just fucking answer me, we don't need any more fucking bloodshed!" He yelled, stepping closer, holding the knife at his side.

He stood glaring at him when the Gear he'd sent out came through the door, followed by Jane.

"Got her, Corporal." He stated before bringing her further inside.

He waved the Gear back to the side of the room, the Gear walking off and going back to his drink. He raised his hand over his shoulder, beckoning her forward with his finger. He felt the taps of her feet on the ground as she slowly stepped towards him, her breath soon brush off his pauldron and against his face.

He raised the knife, pointing it at Guthry, "Ye see this man, lass, this fuckin man! I get that he wants the best for his country, but what he thinks is the best is more bloodshed and destruction eh your fuckin people!" He growled, the growl turning to a yell.

The look in Guthry's eyes tried to tell her otherwise, his eyes widening and his heart rate increasing. He heard the door open again and two sets of foot steps enter the room.

"Do ees a favour, lass... Show this fuckin disgrace what you've lost here personally. What a thousand other mothers, sisters, brothers and fathers are gonnea loose if he doesny fuckin speak up!"

His eyes still pierced Guthry's as he heard the jingle of the tags leave her pocket and hang from her hand, "I'm sorry, lass, but... I need ye tea tell him who you are and... read the names fea those tags..." He asked, the choke of regret and dismay plaguing his voice.

"P...Private Jane... R..Roy... I...I lost my brother and my... my dad on the first day they showed up...P...Private Keegan Roy and-" She cut herself off, her voice quivering, struggling to get her words out.

He slid the knife back into his belt and turned towards her, seeing Yuri and Erin out the corner of his eye just in front of Vlad at the door. He laid his hand on her shoulder, gripping it tight, she slowly turned her head up to look at him, tears flooding from the corners of her eyes again.

He placed a hand to the back of her head, pulling his head against hers, "I'm so sorry, lass, if I could change what happened I would, but I want you tae ken, that what I done had no malice, I done what I had to do at the time... Please... Please for..forgive me?..." He asked, his voice choking up himself.

"You aren't fucking serious are you!?" Guthry yelled as he stood up, "This COG scum killed your fucking family and you're going to fucking forgive him, as if he wasn't the fucking enemy!? And you have the audacity to say that I'm the fucking Disgrace?!" He started to scream.

Jane opened her eyes again, patting Komms on the shoulder and stepping towards Guthry.

"Is that what you think? That I'm turning my back on everyone who's died here!? Look at you! You're wanting to have more men like my fucking dad and my brother come out here to fight a lost cause!? To fight an enemy that can fucking annihilate us in an instant!?" She screamed, before turning round to look at Komms and the others behind him. "Isn't that the whole point of your fucking society!? To stop the fighting and live together despite your differences" She yelled, looking like she was about to have a complete breakdown.

"Pray for peace, but be ready for war... That's the motto of COG..." Vlad said, throwing his now empty bottle in the corner of the room and crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"There's a difference between being ready for war and being a militarised society, Commie!" Grumbled Guthry.

"Are you forgetting that we're literally the descendants of a literal army, you delusional cunt? It's kinda hard to kick bad habits, plus look around you! The world is dead, most everyone left wants what everyone ells has! If we didn't stay militarised then cunts like you would come and fuck us for everything we're worth!" Yelled Erin.

"So just tell ees where that fuckin hole in the line is! We plug it and nea mare eh yer fuckin people die trying to fuck us over like this!" Komms yelled again.

"Fuck you and your fucking people, UCR troops will be back again and in force! And this time we won't let any of you COG fucks get in the way of what you are and what we need!" He yelled.

Komms stepped forward, kicking him in the chest, sending him flying back into the chair, Guthry's chest audibly cracking as his breath left him, before Komms pulled the knife from his belt again, sticking it through his hand and into the arm of the chair he sat on. Guthry tried yelling in pain, bu tin his winded state he let out nothing more than a struggled wheeze.

He grabbed him by the collar, pulling Guthry up in his chair, "Fucking tell me and I won't have to do this Lieutenant! Just fucking tell me!?" He screamed in Guthry's face.

He felt something get yanked from his leg as he heard the two Gears either side of him flick the safeties off their weapons as they raised them. He slowly turned around, seeing Jane stood there with his pistol raised at him, "Please... Get out the way Corporal..." She begged, with both Erin and Yuri stood behind her with raised weapons.

"I...I don't want to hurt you... You killed my family... all I had left... But I don't blame you for it, you didn't get to decide what you done... B...But he's going to make it happen again, for a lot more people... He isn't going to talk, so please... Just step aside..." She begged him as she flicked the safety off the pistol.

Komms felt himself relax, even though he stood in front of the barrel of his own gun. He stood up straight and stepped towards her, but stopped as she pulled the hammer back. He took another step towards her, grasping the slide of the pistol in her hands. "P..P..Please..." She choked.

He racked the slide back, chambering a round in the originally empty chamber as he stepped round her, placing her hands over her ears. The room light up fro a moment as she fired, the round landing in his left eye, the bullet taking all the information they wanted out the back of his skull and up the wall.

She dropped the gun and spun round towards him as he pulled his hands from her ears, grabbing onto his chest as she started to wail. He froze for a moment, his arms held mid air around her shoulders. He let out a short sigh, letting his arms land around her, he felt his head spinning as his ears rung, the lack of hearing protection again, proving to be a disadvantage.

He felt the floor vibrate and Vlad's heavy steps moved towards him, the his hand land upon his shoulder. He turned his head to look at him as Jane still screamed into his armour. "Words in.."He whispered in his ear and looking around he seen the two Gears on either side looking away to the side, the same for Erin and Yuri.

"There wasn't any plan for prisoners past any form of interrogation..." He whispered again, before he turned and walked back towards the door as Komms' jaw dropped, Vlad scrunching his lips before he left the room. He looked round to Yuri, who seemed to have gained the courage to look back up at him. He nodded her towards her, managing to coax the girl into hugging Yuri instead of him. He walked to the side of the room, grabbing his mask and helmet that he'd flung with the table and pulling them back on. A feeling of rage now burning in his gut.

He stepped past Yuri and Jane who'd now moved to the couch at the back of the room, sitting with her huddled over like a lost child. He beard his teeth as he glanced at them, slamming his way through the door into the corridor.

He heard VC and BP talking between each other on the plans for the prisoners, planning for a last meal before a mass execution once they've interrogated the rest of the NCO's

"BP this is 2-3, I'm sorry for speaking out of place in terms of rank or position, but what the fuck!?" He called, feeling his blood rising.

"2-3, who is this?" BP asked.

"Corporal Medvedev, Gamma 2-3, Sir." He responded.

"Corporal, we never intended for POW's, we planned for the eradication of enemy forces that resided in the village. I know you understand that."

"Base Plate, I get that, but I canny just stand by while you shoot unarmed personnel!" He stated, trying to keep his voice low.

"You starting to feel sympathy for the enemy? Maybe you should be put on the opposite end of this firing squad!" BP replied.

"As much as I can see your reasoning for things, Sir, there's a difference between killing someone or even decimating an enemy force in the field, but killing people who've surrendered!? That's just a moral compass I don't have!" He said, trying not to yell.

"Corporal, your stepping way out of line and past your jurisdiction! Stand yourself down before I do order you put on trial with the rest of the enemy troops in your possession! Now I understand that you can't handle the moral fact of the events that are going to transpire, but think of this. The massacre of Delta 4 and 5, or the mass execution of the civilians at any of the border cities that were breached, or even the village you're in right now? How many civvies did they kill going there? How many more do you think they're going to kill if or when they get through again!? This is not up for debate, Corporal! I'm now placing you as head of the firing squad! If I hear any objections to this order, you will be put on the receiving end of said firing squad, do you understand me!?" Barked BP.

He sighed before he pressed the comms again, "Yes, Sir, but may I make one point, Sir?" He asked, his blood boiling, but his heart sinking.

"Seeing as I'm in a good mood today, Corporal, you may." He replied.

"Killing these prisoners will only make things worse, Sir. If they hear that we're treating their people not with kindness but with dignity and respect that used to be common place on the battlefield, then that might start them on the path to believe that we aren't the war mongering, pillaging, rapist that they see us as. It might bring the start to the end of the fighting, cause may I ask you, what's the motto of the COG military?" He asked.

"Pray for peace, but be ready for war..." BP replied.

"That's all my final point is, Sir, 2-3, Out..." He finished, disconnecting the radio from his helmet and walking back towards the room. He pushed the door open to see all the Gears inside looking at him as any sense of morality drained from his eyes, even Jane's bloodshot eyes staring deep into his as she'd heard him plead for their lives. He ripped the helmet back off his head and looking down at hit he threw it as hard as he could at the wall, causing it to get stuck in the plaster work. He ran his hands over his face and up over his head, clutching his hands to the back of his head as Erin stepped towards him, pacing around in a circle. She went to say his name when she reached his back, only to be met with his hand sticking up in the air at the side of his head as he stopped pacing.

Erin stepped back towards the other two girls, resting her hand on Jane's shoulder. Komms looked down at the ground and the pistol that lay there, smoke still rising out the muzzle. She stepped over to it, bending over and picking it up. He pulled the slide back half way, checking to see if it had chambered the next round. All the Gears in the room stared at him as he looked at the round hanging half out the chamber. He dropped the mag from the bottom of the gun, letting it land on the floor and looking down at the five rounds that sat cosied up inside it. He heard the stamp of boot steps as he raised the gun to his head, the ring of another gunshot as the Gear pile drove him to the ground, the muzzled tipping up from his head and smacking the round against the ceiling as it went off.

He lay limp on the ground, staring across the floor at the blood that had seeped from Guthry's head to the ground and splattered up the wall as Erin and Yuri started screaming at him. He heard the door nearly fly off it's hinges as Vlad smashed through the door, hearing the last shot ring out.

They dragged him over to the couch and slumped him onto it as the two girls tried getting through to him, Jane sitting at the side of the room in front of him curled up holding her knees. Yuri ripped his mask off and grabbed his head by either side, pointing his face up towards hers as she started screaming at him again, her eyes watering as she looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown herself. He felt his stomach churn as he ignored the screams, his only thoughts being that of the bloodshed to come. He ripped his head from her hands, tipping himself to the side as he started puking on the floor from the mixture of dizziness from his ear ringing again and the dread of what he had to do next.

Komms 31 – 57

April 19th 2266 Garosk

VC had placed him on suicide watch, being followed everywhere by at least four other Gears, luckily for him it was Vlad, Steph, Stevens and Erin. He marched in front of the parade of prisoners along with the rest of the detail who either volunteered or were ordered into it like him. They marched the parade to an area with tightened building blocks, the gaps between some of the buildings seeming more like large alleys than streets.

They marched up one of the alleys, the formation being ordered to halt after all the prisoners made it between the buildings. A tank parked itself behind them, sealing them in. Komms and his detail turned to face the parade, which looked rather confused, only Jane knowing of what was about to happen. Since VC found out about his sympathies with Jane, he'd ordered her up front, ordering the Komms be the first and that nobody ells fire until they see her drop. The suicide watch marched around the other side of the firing squad, each of them being ordered to shoot him if he failed to follow orders.

He stared into Jane's eyes as she stared into his, her eyes forgiving him fro what he'd done and what he was about to do. A smile forming across her face towards him, reassuring him it would be alright and that she'd be happy, being reunited with her family in death. A tear slid from the duct of her eye as she mouth to him, "Please... Do your best to stop it...". She smiled again as VC called the order over loudspeaker, the parade looking around in panic.

"Detail! Take aim!" He yelled, the whine from the speaker bouncing between the buildings.

He raised his weapon, the others to his sides keeping theirs lowered, each of them staring directly at Jane. He stared down the sights on his MG, the front blade lined directly over her heart. He felt his stomach churning again, hearing the watch behind him cocking their weapons hesitantly.

"Detail!" VC screamed, the tear dropping from Jane's chin.

"Fire!" VC called.

He fired a single round, seeing the expression on Jane's face turn to that of shock, before looking down at her chest and seeing a poppy od red start to for before she looked back up, a second round being fired, this time hitting her directly in the heart, causing her to slump forward, landing face down. He hesitated for a second as the rest of the detail looked round at him, then raised their weapons. He pulled the trigger again, holding it down this time and dumping the whole belt into the crowd, swaying the muzzled from side to side, making sure to encompass the whole parade with lead. The Gears to his sides stopped firing as their mags emptied, but Komms' belt still held more, each round flying into either a body or another soldier who hadn't completely hit the ground yet.

When his belt ran out, the barrel of his gun had a red tint to it, smoke rising out the muzzle and the mirage of the heat distorting what was ahead of him. He finally pulled his finger from the trigger after several moments when his belt ran out, dropping his weapon on the ground. He stared at the massacre he'd caused, the needless waist of lived that was sure to cause more.

He pulled the wire of the radio from his helmet again as he heard BP speak " Well done, Corporal, You are a Gea-".

He stared blankly at the bodies as the Gears to his sides stared at him, the commander of the tank ahead, opening his hatch and watching him as well. He dragged his feet as he stepped towards the bodies, standing over Jane's lifeless corpse as her blood formed a lake around her body.

He crouched down next to her, pushing her body over and seeing a small sad smile still plastered across her pale face, her eyes staring deathly up into his. He ran his fingers over her eye lids, closing them as he dropped his head, he pulled the tags from her neck. He looked over at her hand, the tags of her brother and father still held within them. He pulled her grasp open, taking the tags and placing them inside thee breast pocket above the two bullet holes he'd made, buttoning it shut after he placed them inside.

He patted the body on the shoulder before standing up, walking back over to the detail, bending down and grabbing his MG by the carrying handle then sighing as he slouched over. He stepped past them and in between his watch, Erin trying to put her hand on his shoulder as he barged past them, walking off between the jeep ahead of him and out into the open.

The watch looked back over towards the tank, the commander waving them off after him. He walked over to a bench that sat at the side of the street, he sat down and dropped his gun to the ground again, pulling off his helmet and doing the same with it. He light a cigarette, feeling the sting of the smoke hitting his eyes and nose as he sat there blankly, his mind racing in so many directions he couldn't keep up. His watch crowded behind him, Erin finally placing her hand on his shoulder, the emptiness of his heart vibrating through her as she sat next to him.

She looked off to the side as her radio spoke to her. "Yeah, we're with him now... in the street next to the alley..." She said before turning back to him.

"I hated them so much this morning... I wanted tae see them bring that building down... it would've been so much easier if they did..." He murmured as his mind ground to a halt.

Komms 32 – 58

April 22nd Road to Camp Gamma Garrison point

The two squads in his truck sat silent as they drove along the highway, the wounded members of his unit being seen fit to not need a casevac to the camp. Yuri sat across from him again, Erin sat next to her this time, both of them looking across at him the whole time as he stared at the floor of the truck between Yuri's feet.

He felt Vlads hand land on his shoulder again, grasping his armour firmly and giving him a little shake. "I'm sorry, Comrade... I tried talking them out of it, but they refuse, saying it was a just punishment for insubordination, they said...".

He stayed silent, lifting his foot and stamping it on the floor of the truck, then doing it again a few seconds later. The members of 2-3 and 2-1 in the truck all turned to look at him as he repeatedly stamped his foot, then joining his rifle in between the stamps. Stamp.. bash.. stamp bash...

Vlad joined him in his percussion, soon before Komms started to speak again.

"Lt's in the back with a pocket of tags, If you listen close, You can hear him cry" he slowly sang, 2-1 and 2-3 joining in with his chorus, starting to stamp their feet and bash their rifles on the floor as well.

"Oh oh, Heaven knows, we sent them down below..." They all sang

"Pull it!" Called Vlad.

"Oh oh, heaven knows, we belong too, down below..."

"Sarg's in the front smoked a pack and a half!" Komms called out.

"Livid at the fact she took a squad and a half!" Replied Steph.

"Wasn't pretty, wasn't sweet!.." He called again.

"She just sat there, feeling the heat!" sang Erin.

"Lost it!" Yelled Vlad.

""Oh oh, oh she knows, she belongs too, down below! Go! Oh oh, oh she knows, we belong too, down below!" They all joined in unison.

"Shoot!" Called Murphy

"Tell her so! We to belong her, down below, we to belong here, down below!" They bellowed, hearing Gears in the truck ahead and behind them joining in, filling the empty highway with song.

"I've got what it takes, man, I done it yesterday!" He called along, hearing a solitary voice from ahead and behind with him.

"I've got the scars to show that I know what I'm worth!" Yelled Yuri's soft voice, almost seeming out of place among the others, but still adding emotion to the song.

"One, two, three and four! The Devil were knocking at out door! Caught in the eye of the dead man's wife!" He yelled.

"Show you're alive with your head held high!" Called Stevens.

"Now you're on your knees with your head held low!" replied Tollen.

"Big man tells you where to go!" He yelled again.

"Tell him you're good!" Called, Erin.

"Tell him okay!" Called Yuri.

"But don't do a god damn thing he says!" Komms yelled, lifting his head from looking at the floor.

"Oh oh, now you know, you are down here, down below! Oh oh now you know, you are down here, down below!

Here down below, Here down below, here down below, here down below!" They chorused, fading their voices with each repeat.

"I've seen better ways, man, I've seen better ways to die!" he called.

"I've given better ways, man, I've given better ways to die!" Vlad continued.

"Privates at the back, with her gun to her head, if you listen close you can hear her crying!" He responded.

"Oh oh, heaven knows, I should be down there, down below! Oh oh, he told me so, I should be down there, down below!

Pull it!

Oh oh, Moma knows I should be six feet, down below, Oh oh, she said so, I should be six feet, down below, Six feet below, Six feet below, Six feet below, six feet below..." They all finished together, the sound of the engines being the only ones left singing when they finished.

He stared past Yuri ahead of him, but looking over at her when her felt her hand land on his, her smiling eyes piercing through her helmet. He tried his hardest to even smile his eyes at her, but he just couldn't, all the sense of self worth had left him. He couldn't feel any way to convey anything to her, other than his broken will. She looked down at his legs and patted his thigh and looking up he gave her a nod, she handed her rifle to Erin before she stood up, turning around and sitting on his lap. A couple of people looked over, but ended up just looking away as they seen him run his hands around her waist, clamping them around her as she settled herself into him. He leaned his head on her shoulder and felt her helmet rest against his.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, but he did find comfort in Yuri's warmth, her nurturing touch echoing through his armour and into his bones.

Vlad 1 – 59

April 23rd Camp Gamma Garrison point

He lay on his bed, still half dressed, he'd had a couple of drinks trying to help him sleep but it just didn't seem to be working and glancing over at the clock it was just striking three in the morning. After getting back, Murphy called a parade and congratulated everyone on their performance, even though he wasn't there to see most of it. He said there would be a remembrance parade for those who died along side them in a couple days before dis-missing everyone and pulling Komms aside.

Komms told him that he'd mentioned how he shouldn't question orders, even if they'd been against what he stood for, but that he understood why he did it.

He'd watched as Komms sat alone that night, Yuri companying him for a while before he'd asked to be left alone. He'd kept his eye on him, just in case he tried anything rash, not wanting to loose a new friend, even if they didn't see eye to eye on everything.

He closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath and thinking of his wife and how she was waiting for him. He broke his eyes open again as he heard rustling on the other side of the room and looking over Komms was tossing and turning from side to side in his sleep. He thought about going over and waking him, but began to think that might bring more trouble than good.

He ignored the rustling and closed his eyes again, finally starting to drift off and he pictured a roaring camp fire, a bottle of vodka and his wife sat beside him, just out of reach of the wind and snow, a cigarette hanging from his lips as he swayed side to side, singing along with his wife.

As his mind finally went blank and sleep finally came for him her jolted up as he heard the sound fo screaming fill the room, everyone ells in the room jumping up to their feet or just looking around the room, grabbing for their rifles.

Murphy flicked the light on and looking round the room there was nothing out of the ordinary, but looking over at Komms they seen him curled up on the bed, his fingers digging into the skin on the side of his head.

"Med?" asked Steph, softly as she lay her rifle on her bed.

Vlad slid from his bed and walked up beside her, both of them turning their heads as they heard the door open, Tollen stepping into the door way, looking around at everyone. He looked back round at Komms, stepping closer as he done so. He seen the bed drenched in sweat as he lay there shaking, blood seeping from the side of his head as his nails dug into his flesh.

He sat down on the bed, next to him, placing a hand on his wrist, gently trying to pull it from his had. "Comrade? Comrade, is me, Vlad!" He whispered, hearing more and more footsteps crowd round at the door to the barrack.

"Med! Is okay, it was just dream, Corporal, was just dream!" He said again, trying to bring him round

"Infirmary? We need psych down in G-2." Said Murphy, plugging his comms into his ear.

He sat on the bed with him as he shook, turning round to see Yuri and Erin pushing their way through the crowd.

They both bolted over from the door past Tollen when they seen him curled up on the bed with everyone staring at him. They both huddled around on the other side of him, Yuri placing her and on Vlad's, he loosened his grip and slid his hand off, crouching round the side of the bed and giving them some more room.

"Can we get some privacy!?" Barked Erin, looking round at the doorway and the platoon of soldiers staring in through it.

The crowd looked between each other, still in fight or flight after hearing the screaming before she walked towards the door, slamming it in their faces. He heard some confused chatter before everyone started walking away, his head turning back to Komms as she walked back over.

Yuri looked over him then started whispering quietly in his ear, he couldn't make out what she was saying she was talking so quietly, but he noticed his grip on the side of his head started to loosen. Vlad stood up, looking down over the two and stepping back, letting Erin in past him before she crouched where he has been.

He walked back over to Steph who was still staring wide eyed at him. He patted her on the shoulder and she followed him over to his bed, sitting opposite him on Stevens bed as Stevens walked round and sat next to her.

They all looked between each other, knowing roughly what he'd probably been dreaming. They all looked over at Murphy and Tollen who stood talking by the door, then even them looking at the door as the sound of running came from the other side of it. A gentle knock sounded against the door before it creaked open, a man sticking his head through, decked head to toe in scruffy lab wear.

"They just woke me up, I came as fast as I could!" He panted.

Murphy pulled him aside, both him and Tollen giving him the run down on what happened at Garosk.

The doctors face seemed to drop further than it already was as Murphy pointed over to Komms, Erin and Yuri both still huddled over him, trying to get him to speak with them.

He stepped over towards the three of them, getting Erin to move so he could sit on the bed in front of him, speaking down to him while he done so.

He couldn't hear what he was saying properly, but assumed he knew what he was doing, he stood up again and walked over round to Murphy and Tollen, both of them turning round after noticing him come over.

"What's up?" asked Murphy.

"Just of wonderings what's going to happen, Tavarich?" He asked, looking back over at the group of people at the bed.

"Can't rightly say, Corporal, I don't know if he'll be fit for service after what they put him through..." Tollen said with a sigh.

"I'm not so sure, Sergeant... He's a tough one, he might just get over it." Murphy stated.

"He made valid points, I don't see why they had to do that to him..." said Vlad.

"You know yourself, Vlad, brass gets real pissy when you ask questions or speak against orders." Murphy admitted.

They'd managed to sit him up, a trickle of blood running down the side of his neck from his hair. The doctor shined a light in his eyes, checking his pupils, still asking him questions and still getting no response.

"This might just be last straw for me, Lieutenant." Vlad blurted, looking over at them.

"Hmm?" Murphy queried, Tollen also looking round at him.

"I've seen a lot of poor treatment of soldiers here, more than I like to admit, but this?... It wouldn't be so bad if he'd had to execute maybe a squad or something, but a whole platoon?! Now this is just fucking messed up..." He said, questioning his own moral compass.

"All we're missing is a bouquet of flowers." Grunted Tollen.

He noticed Komms' lips start to move as if he'd finally started talking, but going by the docs reaction he couldn't rightly tell. He started to hear some low pitched murmurs come from him before he started to choke on his words, starting to break down.

He brought his knees up, dropping his head to them as he started lurching. Yuri cradled her arms around him as he started, whispering in his ear again.

"He's just a fucking kid..." Murphy said, dropping his arms and shaking his head.

"Base Plate? This is Gamma 2-1!" Said Murphy, pressing his finger to his headset.

"2-1 this is Base plate, you have something to report?"

"Yeah, I've got something to report..." He said, his voice going numb.

"You remember Corporal Medvedev? The one you put on firing squad detail?" He asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant, I remember him." BP replied, sounding rather annoyed with the topic.

"How do you like padded cells?" He asked.

"I don't follow, Lieutenant..."

"Cause I think that's where he's gonna end up cause of you, you fucking scumbag!" He yelled.

"Lieutenant, Might I remind you that you're speaking with a superior officer?" BP asked smugly.

"Might I remind you that I've got an ear in with Colonel Pierce? I hope you're at peace with your fucking actions cause I'm going to have you persecuted at highest of fucking tribunals, you fucking waste of space! He was a fucking eighteen year old kid with his head in the fucking stars! That was his first deployment! If you think you're going to weasel your way out of misconduct like this, then your sadly fucking mistaken, you fucking rat! 2-1, out!" He yelled at the top of his voice, ripping the ear piece from his ear and smashing it against the wall.

Everyone in the room Bar Komms and Yuri stared at Murphy, his face going red as his blood rose. He reached over to his locker, pulling out a glass and a bottle of bourbon, pouring himself one and knocking it back before pouring another and sitting down on his bed with his face in his hand.

"He's just a fucking kid..." He murmured again, taking a drink from the glass.

Vlad looked back over at the doctor as he pulled some paperwork from his briefcase, licking his finger and flicking through them. He watched as the doctor pulled out a file from the bunch, placing the rest on the foot of the bed and reading through the file he'd pulled out. After a few minutes of reading the doctor looked up from the file, breathing what he assumed was a sigh of relief. He turned around and said something to the girls before starting to walk over to him, Tollen and Murphy, reading more through he file as he went.

"Lieutenant? Have you read his last medical in the time that he's been here?" He asked.

"I'm a busy man, Doc, can't say I have..." Murphy replied, taking another drink.

"Well, it says in his record here that he had an incident early in training in a field exercise." Said the doctor as he read further into the file.

"What kind of incident?" Murphy replied, lifting his head to look at him.

"He had a nasty fall, smacking his head several times and causing slight brain damage... That might be the cause for at least some of his reactions. I mean as far as I can tell from looking at him and how he's acting, he's having a nervous breakdown at the minute. It says he damaged the... Amygdala... I think I'm pronouncing that right, but it's the part of the brain responsible for fear and anger. The file says they didn't notice any effects from it, thinking the damage might have reduced the two senses but I'm starting to think it might have had the opposite affect." He explained.

Vlad looked at Murphy again as he looked down at the ground, trying to think over what he'd said, "So you're saying then, that he's currently having a mental breakdown and that it's that part of his brain, the Amygi thing causing him to have an over reaction of fear?" Murphy asked.

"Exactly that." The doc replied.

" So... How long do you think before he'll be fighting fit again, Doc?" He asked, looking back over his bed at the three of them on the bed.

"Going by the state of him right now, we should probably get him to the infirmary, unless you'd rather have him here cause a bed's a bed. If you have a medic keep them near by but he should be back to a fairly stable state in say... two to four days." The doc said, holding his hand out flat and shaking it.

"Is that it then, two to four days and he'll be bright as rain?" Tollen asked, doubtfully.

"Well... We'd normally keep someone in for up to ten days to monitor them, don't want them turning out not to be better and trying to hang themselves..." The doctor answered.

"I'd rather keep him here then, Doc, we've got a few medics here so I can keep an eye on him... Being his superior I feel somewhat responsible for what happened..." Murphy said again, looking round at Komms again.

"Da, I don't mind being on watch with him, Murph, Might speak with the girls over there and see if they'll do a rotation as well, if that's okay with you that is?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah... Thanks, Vlad, do me a favour though will you? Put his guns in your locker and make sure every gun a knife near him is locked up tight, I don't want another letter to write home..."

Erin 6 – 60

April 23rd 2266 Camp Gamma Garrison Point

She and Yuri had swapped bunks with Steph and Stevens, though Yuri had spent more time in Komms' bunk than she had hers, still laying up his back with her arms cradled around him, snoozing away peacefully. She cocked her head to the side, checking the clock, now sitting at 09:43. She was just glad that for the moment their platoon had been put on R&R, only a few of them being put on any form of detail.

She looked round the other way, Vlad passed out on his bed after his watch. She felt like she was in Garosk again, sat on the parapet watching the street for an enemy that wasn't to come. She sighed as she slumped her head back against her pillow, twisting her neck and cracking it either way and stretching. She pushed herself up the bed, resting her head against the wall and watching the two of them, thinking it would be nice to join them.

Vlad let out a cough as he snored himself awake, jolting slightly in his bed before burping and rolling onto his side to face her. "I'll give you a four outa ten on that one, Vlady boy." She joked as she watched the two.

Vlad chuckled, "Oh? And you think you can do better girly?" He laughed, then looking at the two on the other bed as well.

She took a breath, clenching her fist against her belly and letting out a long deep belch. She looked round at him, grinning as he gave her a small applause. "Train with the boys and you start to learn the tricks of the trade!" She laughed, turning her head back round again.

A few moments passed and with the two still looking over them it started to feel a little awkward. "You ever think it weird to stare at someone sleeping, Tsosie?" Vlad asked, scratching his chin.

"I would normally, but when it's a lover it feels a bit different." She said, quickly covering her mouth with her hand, raising what she'd said.

Vlad looked back over at her, raising an eyebrow, "Wait! Are you and Medvedev?... On the back step!?" He blurted, trying to keep his voice low. "But he is in mutual affairs with Delgraza!"

"I..it's a bit hard to explain..." She murmured, sliding back down the bed.

"Spill it, Tsosie! I have no regard for people who are that back stabbing of friends!" He quietly barked.

"No bodies cheating, Vlad, lets call it... a bit of a three way relationship..." She said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay... You have peaked my interest, private." He replied, "What is story?".

She sighed, "It's... a bit complicated. It started out just the two of them, I met them and I... Kinda fell for both of them... After an incident and some discussion, we came to the conclusion that Komms was fine with me and Yuri having some fun, but he's... really not comfortable with anything physical happening between me and him alone... I mean, I'd love to feel him by himself, how passionate and tender he can be and... Sorry, that's a bit more info than you needed..." She explained, feeling rather embarrassed that she got so into telling it.

Vlad choked a laugh, "Well, as long as everyone happy and no one is being infidelic then all is good. Though, I know you and Delgraza are close, but never thought that close." He replied.

"Y... Yeah... I never thought that would happen either, but she's so warm and soft, it's hard to describe... Bi-polar in feel almost." She said, starting to feel a bit hot and bothered a she lay there looking over the two.

"You look like you need nother session with tank, Tsosie!" He laughed, "Is one of best feelings though, is it not?".

She let out a little laugh, "Yeah, I can honestly say, I've never experienced something so... sudden." She replied.

"You must be dire on someone's touch right now, private, shame for you they are sleeping." He said, closing his eyes again and settling back into his bed.

"I..I could wake her up... She did say we could get some alone time when we got back here..." She said, feeling how far up her leg her hand was getting.

"I don't mind taking watch..." He said again, his eyes covered by his pillow.

She threw he hand down to her side, feeling her pulse start to pound in her ears. "N..No!" She blurted. "She... She wants to look after him right now... I can... manage without it for now..." She moaned, trying to keep her hands away from anything sensitive.

"Fucking hell, Private, you really are in need of a dicking aren't you?" He chuckled, pulling his arms up over his head.

She looked round at him and down his legs then up to his arms, the grit of his skin and the veins popping out through it. "I can tell you're of lookings at me, Tsosie and no, I have wife, I am all of sets." He said firmly.

She looked back up at the ceiling, feeling her hand creep up her stomach and clutch against her breast. She bit her lip as she looked over at the two of them on the bed, feeling so tempted to go over and lay up next to them to see what would happen. She ran her hands up to her shoulders, massaging them for a second before she flipped the straps of her bra down her arms. She stuck her hands in her vest and spun her bra round so the clasp was on her chest before undoing it and pulling it off and dropping it off the bed into the floor.

She again ran her hand up her belly to her chest, grasping herself firmly, gripping at her nipple and tugging on it lightly. She looked over at the two of them again, her eyes following up Yuri's legs and over her backside, itching for a small taste.

She licked her lips as her eyes moved over to Komms, her mouth starting to water as she thought about sliding down between his legs. She shook her head, trying to snap herself out of it as she felt her breast get a rush of blood, her pants starting to dampen. She slowly pulled down her zip, sliding a finger against her underwear to feel how damp they were and pulling out, a thin coating of her essence covering it. She gave it a sniff, before sliding it between her lips, sucking on it a little before she pulled it out from her grasp.

She tried snapping herself out of it again, only feeling herself getting warmer and more tingly. She pulled her zip back up and folded her arms on her chest, trying not to let herself get carried away as she heard Vlads snore come into focus. She glanced round at him quickly, biting the tip of her tongue then looking back up at the ceiling, trying to find something to take her mind of the feeling.

She slid a hand down to her belly, pressing down against it as she started to feel her insides ache, feeling an overwhelming need to have something inside of her, feeling her lips start to swell slightly and as she squirmed on the bed she shuddered, feeling herself rub against the inside of her pants. Her breathing got deeper, feeling her heart beat pound harder and harder inside her head as she closed her eyes and being met with the image of Both Yuri and Komms laying against each other, meeting with Yuri's eyes as she slid Komms between her lips, her eyes calling her closer.

She seen herself move closer to the two, clapping the side of Yuri's face and leaning up Komms' chest, pressing her breasts up against him, leaning her face up to his and grasping his lip between hers, nibbling on it.

She felt the agony that her cervix was causing her, almost as if she'd came off the pill and all the months of pain that she'd forwent were coming back to haunt her, cramping her over double. She creped her eyes open, looking over at the two of them on the bed, Yuri seeming to be finally waking up.

She watched as Yuri raised her head and looked round the room, then back round and down at Komms. She looked back round again at Vlad, who was still peacefully snoring away on his bed, then round at Erin, locking eyes with her realising she was looking back and not sleeping and the agonising expression she had on her face.

She looked back down at Komms, kissing him on the cheek before she stood up, hurriedly walking over to where Erin was laying. She sat down on the bed with her, noticing her flushed complexion as she grasped at her stomach.

"You forget your tablet?" She asked as she stroked the side of her face, smiling down at her.

Yuri leaned down to give her a kiss and Erin took the opportunity, flinging her arm around Yuri's neck, yanking her part way down and leaning up connecting the bond with her. She grabbed Yuri's side with her other hand and ran it up her side towards her chest, grabbing at her and roughly massaging her.

Yuri tried to make a statement, but with Erin's tongue half way down her throat she found herself unable to, until Erin let her away from her grasp. "I can't take it, Yuri, I need someone, I haven't been touched in months, I need you and him, it physically hurts, please... Make me feel whole, make me feel like a woman, any way you want, just touch me... Please!?..." Erin pleaded, her insides feeling like they were about to rupture.

Yuri's face turned from that of shock, to that of understanding, slowly moving her head in, looking down at Erin's lips and licking her own. She ran her hand down Erin's belly, running it over her mid rift and down past her, down to her thigh, resting her hand on the inside of it, feeling her shudder as she became more and more sensitive.

Her hand massaged its way up her leg, getting closer and closer until it was right next to her, to which Erin lifted her leg out sightly, letting Yuri's hand flow over the top of her, massaging her with her palm, through her trousers and pants.

Yuri lifted her lips from Erin's, opening her eyes again and gazing into hers, "We might need to find a different spot." She whispered, looking down at the bunk that didn't belong to them, then over at the door, wondering when someone would come in next.

"Vlad?" She asked, her hand still massaging her, Erin's moans slowly starting to fill the room.

He snorted awake shaking his head under his pillow, "Vlad?" she asked again, getting a grunted response.

"Could you do me a favour?" she asked, getting another grunt, "Can you watch Komms for use, Please?" she asked, to which he pulled his head from under the pillow, looking over and seeing the two of them in their state and hearing Erin.

He let out a chuckle, "Da, da, you two go have your fun, Vlad stay and look after him till you finish your womanly duties." he replied, sitting himself up and turning towards them.

Yuri looked down at her hand, letting out a small yelp as she realised she was still doing it with him awake. He laughed again, assuring her that he didn't really care and that some aprts had been explained to him.

"She really was all hot and bothered, Tavarish, go help your Comrade out." He laughed, reaching down under his bed and pulling out a glass bottle, pulling the cork and taking a gulp.

She stood up still feeling embarrassed, feeling her cheeks going rosy, she pulled Erin to her feet and walked with her to the door and stepping out into the main hall dragging Erin towards the latrine.

She popped her head through he door, making sure no one was there before she pulled her in, flinging her up against the side on the one of the stalls before she pressed herself up against her, running her hand back down her mid rift and into her trousers. She covered Erin's mouth with hers, battling their tongues together as Erin slid her hand under Yuri's vest, poking her fingers under her bra.

She felt her pull her hand from her trousers, undoing the top button and pulling her fly down, yanking her trousers down so the fell to her knees, kicking them off the rest of the way herself.

She felt rather strange, she hadn't had a reason to shave or had time to over the past while, so feeling her hand scratch around and play with her fringe felt rather weird, but more erotic and endearing than she thought it would be.

Yuri ran her hand round the back of Erin's head, grabbing a handful of her hair as she started to feel her bit on her lip, gnawing her way round it, her hand getting more ferocious down bellow, as she finally pushed a couple of her fingers passed her sealed lips, causing her to let out a loud gasp.

Yuri pulled back and as Erin opened her eyes, she seeing the glare of Yuri's lustful obsession, the soft sparkle that resided there shooting off into the stars as she seen the burning fire of her desire. Yuri lifted Erin's leg up and looking down she seen her bring their pelvises together, grinding against one another as she slammed her head back into the stall wall. She opened her eyes again as Yuri bit down on her neck, feeling her semi-sharp teeth dig into the flesh, the feeling of pain adding to the sensation making her moan even louder.

Erin tugged herself closer against her, slapping her hands against Yuri's backside and gripping on tight, letting her nails dig into the flesh of her but, as Yuri's teeth dug into her neck, slowly sliding her hands further inwards between them under her pants, her nails scratching deep into her skin as they dragged across her. As he fingers slid between her cheeks, they dug into the softer skin, yanking them apart from each other, sticking a finger out and pressing it against her, the friction of her dry finger entering her causing her to bite down harder on her skin, feeling one of her canines puncture through the skin, drawing a small trickle of blood.

He heard Yuri start to moan profusely herself, before backing off from her neck, a tiny drip of blood running down from the corner of her mouth, "I never tasted you before, Erin... You're much... Sweeter than his... You have to let me get a bigger sample at some point!" She begged.

Erin looked at her a little uncomfortably, not really sure how to respond, she knew Yuri was into that kinda thing, but she never actually thought of indulging her in it. Yuri's grin growing wider and wider as she waited for an answer. "How about a little... trial?" She asked,, her voice growing more and more twisted.

Yuri parted her teeth, sticking her tongue out between them, then biting down on it, puncturing several teeth through it, making Erin's expression turn to that of slight horror before Yuri clamped their mouths together again, feeling the warm metallic liquid coating the inside of her mouth as she painted her cheeks and tongue in it. She didn't know what to think of it, the taste being kind of interesting but still the thought of what it was repulsing her at the same time.

She parted their lips again, grinning at her again as she pulled away, "What do you think then, my little Damsel?". Yuri's eyes scanned her face, taking in every detail of her emotions, "Feeling a little uncomfortable are we? Let me change that, my Cherry..." She whispered as she slowly crouched down, taking a quick bite at her nipples through her vest on her way down, running her tongue across her mid rift of her lifter vest, then sucking the warm liquid from her underwear, running her tongue over it, staining it slightly red, making Erin's head bounce off the stall again.

She pulled down her underwear, slowly leaning in and kissing her on the clit, making her straighten up in pleasure, "Oh, so your not as terrified as I thought you were then?" She giggled, before she started running laps over her. Erin clamped her hands to the back of Yuri's head after a moment, rubbing her face all over her, stimulating every single nerve ending she had, both of them moaning loudly all the way through it, until Yuri forced her head down, penetrating her defences with her tongue, slobbering over her as she done so, the saliva starting to drip down from her chin.

Erin's face truly turned to horror as the door to the latrine opened, a voice speaking out into the room. "Is it okay to come in?" Came Vlad's voice. Erin went to nearly yell a definite no, but Yuri beat her too it.

Letting out her words in a slippery moan as she slurped away at her, "Mmhmmm, come in!".

Erin froze against the stall as Vlad peered round the door, chuckling when he seen them, "The Corporal is awake, but I'll let you finish your duties privates." He laughed as Yuri turned her head to look at him, a tail of saliva and her fluids hanging between them as she grinned at him.

"Thank you, Corporal, I'll be sure to be quick." She stated as she turned back to her work, her slurps echoing through the latrine.

Vlad laughed as he left, closing the door behind him.

Yuri started to pull her vest off, pinging her bra off as she threw her vest on the floor. She spun herself round on the spot as sat down on the tiled floor, sliding back under her, Her grasped up at her hips and pulled her down so she was at on her face like a chair of pleasure, pulling her waist away from the stall a bit, letting her run herself up between her butt, insterting a couple fingers back inside her again as she wiggled her tongue inside her, thrusting it in and out in opposite timing with her fingers, speeding up as she went, hearing Erin's moans getting more and more high pitched until she started to vibrate.

Erin felt her body start to burn from the inside out as she began shaking, the sensation of her front and back being penetrated and played with at the same time causing her that much more pleasure.

She felt he legs finally give way as she started shivering, feeling her body start to shoot her essence out over the floor as she landed between Yuri's legs.

She sat in a daze as she lay up her, Yuri playing with her breast as she sat in her grasp, her other hand ringing her hair around her finger, while she curled her legs around her waist.

"Is that what you needed, my baby?" She heard her ask, giving a shaken nod in return.

"Let me know if you need it again soon, when Komms is better, we'll see about getting you the grasp of a man, my little play thing, we'll get you all nice and satisfied in time, I promise, but in the mean time..." She said, moving her head closer up to her ear, nibbling on it a little, "I'll ravage you as much as you like, you starved mess." She whispered, her voice still sounding twisted and contorted.

"I... I wouldn't...Wouldn't mind a little.. Little more..." She shivered nervously, feeling Yuri start to gnaw on her ear as she spoke.

"That's all you need say..." She whispered again, the hand that had been playing with her hair slipping down over her bother breast, twisting at her still stiff nipples before moving down to her belly, walking her fingers down as she loosed her grasp with her legs.

Erin lay further up against her, feeling her piercings stick into her back as she reached the limit of how much Yuri's breast would conform to her. She shuddered vigorously as Yuri's fingers reached her, even just the lightest touch of her clit making jolt in please with how sensitive she'd become.

She lightly stroked down the side of her lips, circling round as she licked up the back of her ear, and below her hair line, slipping her tongue down and round into her ear, ringing it round before sticking the tip of her tongue as deep as she could. She let out a yelp, feeling her fingers scratch against her clit, as she slip a finger inside of her, working it round as if she were sanding the edges of a piece of wood, a second finger quickly joining the first as she gripped her side walls putting more force into it. She would've screamed if it weren't for the hand she brought up covering her mouth.

She sat wide eyed staring at the ceiling as Yuri slipped yet another finger inside, curling them in and out, pulling her tongue from her ear and licking along her jaw line, turning her head to the side as she went, running it up her chin to her lips, sucking her lower lip into her mouth as she massaged it.

Yuri slowed the movement of her fingers, slipping them out one at a time before sliding her thumb over the top of her and pushing it in, rubbing her eye with her middle finger, feeling it wet enough still and forcing it in, rotating her hand so that she pulled her thumb out when she pushed her finger inside and vice versa.

She couldn't take it any more, a tear running down from her eye with the pleasure being put upon her, she let out a large moan just short of screaming, rubbing her back against Yuri, making her start to moan as she fondled her.

Erin jumped herself back up against Yuri, ripping herself against her crotch as she done so, making Yuri moan even louder as the door opened again, this time Horvat stepping through the door, looking at them in surprise when she seen them. Yuri lost in herself didn't take notice, speeding up the rotation of her wrist as she chewed on Erin's lip.

Erin stared into Horvat's eyes as Horvat looked her up and down admiring the view, pulling a small playful smile. She placed her hand on her hip and leaned herself to the side as she smiled down at them shaking her head. She bit her lip as she slid her thumb into her belt loop, then licking her lips. "Now that's a juicy little convention you've got going on there..." she said, her voice turning slightly flirtatious, "I can't remember the last time I seen something so..." She said, lifting her hand and biting on her thumb nail before letting out a slight moan. "Oh, I better not, you two are having to much fun to have me slide in those little things you got there.." She moaned, running her hand between her legs

Horvat shook her head, looking down at the two of them then looking herself, puling her hand back up to her belt realising what she was doing. "Oh, I am sorry, ladies, as you were." She said after laughing to herself and walking round the stalls to a toilet further down, closing and locking the door behind her.

Yuri unwrapped her legs from around Erin, pushing her out from between her legs and grinning at her as she looked back up at her as she lay sprawled out on the floor. Yuri pushed herself forward onto her knees, kneeling just before Erin's head, looking down at her. She slid herself forward across the floor over her, through the juices Erin had soaked it with, hovering herself over Erin's face. She reached down, grabbing her underwear over her privates, poking a hole in them with her nail before tearing them across and pulling them apart, then slowly lowering herself onto Erin's face.

Erin greeted her with a kiss, then another before she wrapped her arms around her waisted, grabbing her cheeks and pulling them apart. She licked across her and up towards her ass, taking turns on which she coated with her slavers. She felt Yuri stiffen and straighten up as she clamped her mouth over her lips, ravaging her tongue around her insides, being as rough as she could. She pulled her tongue our and shifter her mouth to the side slightly, sucking on her lip, grinding it between her teeth slightly, Yuri's calls fro her to do it rougher, echoing through the room, soon after Horvat's moans joining her. Yuri ground her hips against her, her essence flowing down the side of her face and into her hair, feeling some of it splash up into her ear. She grabbed Yuri's hips, forcing her back and forth across her face more vigorously, pulling her down harder on her face, making her call out even louder for her to keep going. She obliged grinding her harder and harder on her lips and tongue, her nose feeling like it was about to break with how much pressure she was putting herself under.

"I...I'm gonna...I'm gonna!" She screamed, before she went nuclear, her lips feeling like a fire as she shook violently as she continued grinding. She fired her essence over her, her stomach clenching hard, making her bend forwards as she covered Erin.

Erin launched her legs up, wrapping them tight around her neck and dropping back down the floor, pulling Yuri down on all fours. The jitter of her mouth making her squeal as she held her against her, squirting up over her face as she done so, before Horvat called out from her stall further up, "Oh my fucking god, yes! Fucking go for it, girls, fucking yes!" She yelled, the sound of her shaking on the toilet rattling through the room.

As Yuri shook against her, she plugged a finger inside her backside again, ripping it in and out, hearing Yuri squeal against her louder and louder as her juices permeated her mouth, her sweet pheromone's piercing her nose, making her want even more.

She felt Yuri finally over come her senses and grip on around her legs, her tongue getting back to work and ravaging her insides the best she could with the state she was in.

They kept going and going at each other, getting rougher, causing the most friction they could to please the other, before they both started to shake violently against each other, Yuri's body collapsing on top of Erin and she poured over her again, Erin firing up into her face and back over the floor.

They both lay shivering and shaking, both of them moaning and grunting in ecstasy on the floor, covered in each others fluid as Horvat finally struggled herself out her stall, hobbling along down towards them as they tried pulling themselves back round to look at each other. Horvat laughed as she held herself against the stall as Yuri tried pulling herself to her feet, her legs giving way and dropping herself back onto the floor.

Yuri 23 – 61

April 23rd 2266 Camp Gamma Garrison Point

after about twenty minutes of relaxing on the floor and getting back into a state which they could properly get to their feet again, Horvat had went out to fetch some of their clothes from their lockers, coming back over as they had gathered up their things and filled the mop bucket from the corner, getting to work, all be it in a jitter and cleaning up the mess they had made, mopping up the lake of bodily fluids they had left everywhere.

Horvat stepped back into the room as the two worked in their bear skin, showing all to the world still. Horvat stood for a second, admiring the two, looking at how trimmed they were and how they jiggled as they worked. The two looked round at her, noticing her stares and shying away a bit.

"I...It's flattering that you like the view... b..but do you have to stare?" asked Erin, failing to hide herself behind her mop.

"Oh! I am so sorry, ladies, I didn't mean anything by it..." Horvat said nervously, scathing the back of her neck carrying towels and a spare set of under garments for the two of them.

When they finished they covered themselves with the towels and hobbled through to the showers, dumping their soaked clothes on the floor and their clean things in a folded pile next to them.

"Hey, girls!" Horvat called before she went to leave the two of them. "I really needed that, I wouldn't mind doing that again, if you didn't mind an audience?" She asked, grinning at the two.

Yuri had went back to her anxiety filled state after coming around from her obsession, not really being able to find her voice as Horvat looked at her in confusion.

"I...I guess I wouldn't mind to much-" Erin said, grabbing Horvat's arm and pulling her closer, "But don't mention this in front of her, Sergeant, she's like two different people when she gets going..." She whispered in her ear, giving it a quick lick before she stood back up from her, looking up and down Erin's tightly formed figure.

"Say the word, Sugar, I wouldn't say no to seeing you flick your bean all by yourself either." She offered, her voice getting more seductive as she turned to walk away.

She felt rather flattered, but at the same time didn't want to stray away from Yuri or Komms, thinking it might break down the relationship they had between the three of them.

The two of them showered away, her temptation to turn round and grab her again while she wasn't in her so forward state almost getting the better of her, but she resisted, knowing she wouldn't be able to handle much more than what she already had. She kept turning back to her though, looking up her back and legs as the water and suds poured from her.

In the end it was Yuri who broke to the same temptation, walking up behind Erin while she looked back ahead of herself as she washed herself. "Was that what you needed, Dear?" She asked, her voice still sounding sensual, as she joined her hands together on Erin's belly.

"Please... I..I couldn't take any more, Yuri... Even the tank didn't do this much damage..." She replied, still sounding rather shaken.

Yuri ran her hand down into her hair, stopping short of touching her as Erin shuddered. "I'm glad to see you didn't loose your feeling... But I just want to hold you, Erin... Such a soft... Sensitive, soul that you are..." She said as she caressed her fringe, winding the her short hairs around her nails and finger tips, pulling Erin's back to her chest as she ran her fingers back and forth across her belly.

.

Erin leaned her head back out of the stream of water, resting it on her shoulder as Yuri leaned her head up against hers, feeling Yuri circle her tongue on her cheek, lightly kissing it every now and then.

"You're so warm and tender, Erin... I don't know how you do it, but it drives me crazy sometimes, I just want to caress your every pore... In all our troubles at school, I never thought I would've found so, so much pleasure in your company... I see what Komms meant when he said he could never deny me the touch of a woman... I couldn't leave him for the feeling, but by the COG... The feeling is so good..." She whispered, but after a second she stopped, her head shooting upright and a slight look of shock rolling across her face. "Oh god... Komms!" She blurted as she looked around confused at what she was doing.

"He... He's awake! How could I... take your time, Erin, but I need to get back to him!" She said, turning back to her own shower and quickly washing herself over again with a bar of soap.

"H..How could I forget about him?! How could I...J..Just leave him like t..that, H..He needs us! I..I'm just terrible... He doesn't deserve someone w..who takes t...their own p..p..pleasure before their supposed one and only... Idiot, idiot! You stupid, stupid girl, what the fuck where you thinking?! How could you just leave him like that!? You're supposed to be... supposed to be more responsible..." she mumbled to herself, frustrated.

She quickly walked out of the shower stall as she finished rinsing herself off, quickly grabbing her towel and half drying herself off and struggling to pull her underwear and vest on, her half soaked skin clinging to it and soaking it through as well.

She grabbed her stuff and marched for the door as Erin tried calling after her, but in her thoughts she didn't hear a thing she said. Walking across the corridor she stepped into the barracks, a stern face Murphy talking with Horvat, who cheerfully glanced over at her as she walked through the door. "Delgraza, front and centre!" Murphy called over.

She almost didn't notice him if it weren't for the echo of his voice in the hall. She shook herself out of her concentration and turning to look at him as he stood with his arms crossed, taping his foot on the ground. She slowly walked over, feeling her stomach drop further than it already had, the feeling of dread as Murphy's eye pierced hers.

"Y...Yes, sir?..." She answered, shaking herself to attention in front of him.

"And where is Tsosie?" He asked.

"S...Still in t..the s..showers, sir..." She replied.

Horvat let out a chuckle, "Relax, Sugar, you aren't in trouble, he just needs you to listen." She said, placing her hand on her hip and nodding towards Murphy.

Murphy leaned up next to her, "I understand we've been through some shit in the last week or so and that we all need some kind of... release, but going at it like a pair of rabid dogs in the latrine? At least be more quiet next time, Private, I'm pretty sure the two of you screamed the whole bunker down! Well, might I say the three of you." He said, turning to look at Horvat, "This isn't the first time I've had to talk with you about this Sergeant, don't make me have to do it again, or your on latrine for a month!" He barked.

"Oh, you know you loved it, Murph, stop being such a downer!" She replied, frowning her eyes.

Murphy glared at her, but before he could speak, Horvat piped up again, "It was their first deployment, Murph, tell me you weren't going at it with that little red head when you got back from your first mission when you where a private?" She said smugly.

He grunted before turning back to Yuri, "Just make sure you keep the noise on the down low, Private, I'm not the type to stop that kind of interaction between people, as long as it's practised safely that is. Just don't let me hear either of you two screaming like that again, I've got a big enough head ache as it is." He said, standing back up straight.

She nodded, "Y..yes, S..S..Sir!" She blurted, still shaking.

"And dry yourself off, Private, you're showing all to the world!" He finished, looking her up and down and her now see through vest and pants.

"Go and ruin the show why don't you?" Horvat joked, biting her lip as she gave Yuri a gander.

Yuri looked down herself, shrieking slightly and covering herself with her towel, "Dis-missed, Private." Murphy said, turning back to Horvat.

Yuri stepped back before turning to Komms' barrack again, quickly walking through. She ran over to his bed, seeing him sat up against the wall, staring blankly at the foot of his bunk. She dropped onto the bed next to him, grabbing his arm and slinging one around her shoulders.

"Komms?... A...Are you okay, my love?..." She asked, still feeling ashamed of herself, the feeling being quite audible in her tone.

"I...I don't know." He mumbled, taking slow breaths.

"Darling... I..." She said, trying to find her words.

"Please, Yuri. I just... I don't know... I can't do this..." He said, dropping his head slightly. "Can... Can I have a hug?..." He asked after a moment, finally turning his head up to look at her.

"Of course, Leannan, you don't even need to ask." She said, giving him a little smile as he turned round to her, wrapping his arms around her as they both slid down the bed.

"I can't take it, lass... What the fuck have I done?..." He whimpered as he buried his head into her shoulder.

"You followed orders, Babe, you did what you had to..." She answered softly.

"I...I'm a fucking murderer... I...I can shoot a man with a gun... But a fucking parade of men? And women? None of them with a leg to stand on... I..I..." He stuttered, cowering under her hair.

"It's okay, Komms... It's okay..." She hushed while she rubbed his back.

She heard the door open again and the steady foot steps of someone walking up behind her. Erin sat on the bed beside her, running her hand up his side as she lay there with him, her eyes closed, listening to his jolted breathing.

"I...I'm not a coward, Yuri... But all I can think about is ending it... Every time I close my eyes I see their faces... Her face..." He whimpered again.

She felt her heart sink, knowing she'd felt the same way so many times, but never expecting it to come from him. "Please, my Love... Don't say that... I...I couldn't live without you... When you tried to... in that building... please, never... ever do something like that again... Please, I'm begging you, You're my heart and soul, I can't imagine what I would do if you done it... Please never say that again!" She wailed into his neck, feeling his hands grip to her back.

"I..I'm... I'm so sorry, Yuri... I..I never should have said that... I'm so sorry for what I tried to do... I just... I would rather have died than have had to do that... and now that I have... I just... I just..." He stuttered, forcing his head as far into the crevasse of her neck as he could, "I'm...So, so sorry, Bun...".

Yuri Letter 1

April 23rd 2266

Mom

Even after so long, it sounds weird calling you mom... I don't mean that in a bad way!...

Sorry, you know I'm not the best with words, I'm having an even harder time with them after what happened... I found Komms' letters so I'm sending them with this. I gave them a quick go over and in case you're worrying about me, you don't have to, I'm doing better now. I'm really sorry if I'm sounding rather emotionless right now, it's Komms...

They made him do something... Terrible and I guess that would be the politest way to put it... We took some prisoners when it all finished, about thirty of them, maybe more, but Komms and Vlad both got ordered to interrogate their officer and he done a fairly good job really, he done his best to refrain from violence, sitting the man down and talking with him, giving him a couple luxuries, knowing that he had nothing ells to loose that he might just give up what we wanted after some convincing.

It didn't work... before he began the interrogation, we searched the POWs, he found a girl, Jane... Of the father and son the he had to... Deal with on our first day, she was the daughter. After she made a few remarks, he checked her tags and went quiet, pulling the tags of her brother and father out and giving them to her, taking her aside and giving her some room to breath. He explained that he was sorry, he knew she understood why it happened. He got quite a few dirty looks from the Gears around us, even Vlad, but after he explained about, well... Dad and that he knew he'd just caused someone ells the same pain that he'd felt, most of them averted their looks.

But when he was interrogating the officer, he brought Jane in, explaining to the man that if he didn't give them the location of the breach, yes they might kill a lot of COG civilians and soldiers, they would loose a lot more than they would. He told Jane about what he was doing, knowing she understood why Komms was doing this. He explained that as much as he hated the UCR, he didn't want more bloodshed.

In the end Jane pulled the gun from Komms' hip and with everyone pointing their weapons at her, she shot her lieutenant, knowing he wouldn't speak. He comforted her before he went onto the radio to report back, hearing the brass' plans to execute the prisoners... He wasn't happy to say the least, seeing it as another step to more hate and war, that the prisoners should be treated like prisoners and not lambs to the slaughter. He restored some of my faith in humanity saying that, but in questioning orders, you know what happens. He was put head detail of the firing squad, being told he had to shoot Jane first, before anyone fired another round. He... He tried to shoot himself before he had to do it... He still ended up having to shoot them and her...

He's not okay right now... He was melancholic and depressed since we got back, not being able to eat or drink very well. After a day or two of being back everyone in the barracks woke to screaming, he couldn't take it any more, the dreams, their faces, her face all of it. He's been an absolute wreck since then. I've spent almost the whole time with him in my arms, trying to keep him calm and collected, whispering in his ear while he's slept, happy thoughts and sweet dreams.

He's suicidal, Mom, I'm doing my best to keep him under control, we've got a watch on him at all times right now but I'm sure that with him in my arms at any time, I won't let him try. The Docs have been back and forth with him, trying to get him back on his feet. They're saying it was a nervous break down but I'm thinking that is only half of it. I think it's shell shock, it's really not pretty, Mom, I'm so sorry I couldn't look after him, I'm so so sorry... Please forgive me, Lex, Please don't disown me... I'm trying my hardest to keep myself together while doing the same for him, I don't know how much more I can take, I feel I might be on the verge of the same thing, Lex and I'm petrified...

I love you so much, I want you to know that I'm doing my best, I feel my best isn't enough but I can't give any more than I already am. Please forgive me, Lex, I don't know what ells I can do, if this is crinkled or smudged when you get this, please forgive me again... I needed a break, I'm sat at the back of the latrines as I write this and I can't stop crying, it feel s like the whole world is coming down right now, he is my world and I don't know much ells than that nowadays.

I...I've enclosed a set of dog tags in this letter, please keep them safe, they belonged to Jane. They mean so much to him now, the only Canadian he met who understood what was going on and even tried helping against her own leaders to try and bring some kind of end to it.

He breaks down every time he sees them and I didn't want to take them from him but if I don't they might just push him farther over the edge.

I'm sorry, Mom, but if anything happens to him, then I won't be coming home, I can't live without him, he's my pride and joy, the one thing that stopped me from doing it all those years ago. I'm sorry I'm telling you this, but if you get a letter addressed from the COG about him then you will be receiving another...He's too important to me to go on living without.

I've told Dad I'm sorry, but please ask him for me if it does happen that he forgive me for not being the Gear I should be and that I brought complete disrespect to your family's name for even trying to be apart of it.

Just please, if you are able to try and make it happen, please bury me next to him if it doesn't bring too much anger to your heart...

Apologize for the complete disappointment that I am.

Yours Lovingly and dearly

Yuri...

Yuri 24 – 62

April 23rd 2266 Camp Gamma Garrison Point

She scribbled off her name at the bottom of the paper, tears dropping over the page as she curled her arm over her face, trying to contain herself. As hard as she tried though, she couldn't, feeling like her life was about to spiral out of control, back to how it was before he came into her life. The tears streamed down from her face and down her arm to her elbow, each drop patting against the floor in a puddle as she wept, feeling she was about to start wailing and bring the attention of others to her.

She heard the door to the latrine open and someone step into the room, quickly stopping and listing to her sobs from the other end of the room. The voice moved back to the door and back through it, hearing the person leave and then someone calling out in the room outside, then the sound of multiple people come barging back into the room, checking some of the stalls before they got to hers, knocking on the door when they found it locked.

"hello? What's wrong? Please open the door?..." Came Denise's voice from the other side of the door.

"Are you okay in there? Come on open the door, we're here to help!" Horvat called, the sound of her hand chapping on the door following as well.

Yuri dragged herself to her feet, taking a step forward and pulling the latch on the door and pulling the door open, Denise, Horvat, Murphy and Tollen all standing in the doorway. They're faces dropped seeing her stood there shaking, her eyes puffed up as her mouth jittered as she tried to speak. Denise quickly stepped forward, latching onto her as she started to bellow, her cries echoing through the room as she dropped her weight, both of them slowly dropping to their knees as she cried with the force of an artillery barrage into her shoulder.

She shook as Denise grasped the back of her head, hushing her as she petted her. The three of them behind her all stood watching, "I Can't do this without him!" She screamed as she clutched onto Denise's shoulder, her other hand tearing into her back. "I can't loose him, I have nothing if he goes!". Her screams had the power of an earthquake on the four people in front of her, each of them looking away to the side, even Horvat having to clutch her hand over her mouth to stop herself giving into the sympathy she was feeling.

"He isn't going anywhere, Yuri, he's still here and he'll always be here for you." Denise said trying to calm her.

"Have you fucking seen him!?" She cried, "What he's tried to do!? And what he'll do again!?".

Murphy stepped away from the group, walking back along the room and out the door. Tollen watched as he went, dropping his head as he left, thinking that this was too much even for him.

The other two stood looking away as she screamed on the floor, the screams they heard being more heartfelt and deafening than any they'd heard before, even than that of dying men and women calling for their mothers as they lay mangled on the ground. A minute or so went by when the door burst open, Yuri peered up for a second to see Horvat and Tollen looking down the room at who'd just entered.

Heavy footsteps sprinted up the room before a hand snatched onto the doorway and Komms' face lurching round the frame. Denise looked back up and let go of her just as she lunged up to him, grabbing around his neck and latching her legs around his waist.

She screamed again as she held onto her love, his hand gripping her to him with the force of a vice, his other hand being more forgiving as it held her head against the side of his, letting the siren of her voice blast into his ear.

"I'm so sorry, Yuri! I can't even begin tae apologize for what I done or how I feel! But I ain't going fuckin anywhere! I fucking promise you, I ain't leavin yer side nae matter fuckin what!" He barked, his voice starting to crack as well.

Denise picked up the crinkled sob soak letter from the tiles, reading over it and dropping her spirits even more. Tollen held out his hand and when she handed him it and upon reading it he stopped half way through, looking away from it and holding it out to Horvat.

She dropped the letter to the ground as she finished, storming off out the room trying to contain herself, barging past Murphy as he stepped back into room. He walked back towards them, spotting the letter on the floor and bending over to give it a read. He read it with a stern face, his blood looking like it was boiling past the point of rage.

"Murph?" Tollen asked, before Murphy punched the mirror on the wall and shattering it over the floor. He looked down at his fist after a second and gave it a shake, trying to shake the small shards of glass that impaled themselves in his knuckles out before walking back out the room.

Yuri tried again to contain herself, feeling herself being at least partly successful as the flow of tears halved. She felt Komms grip stay just as tight as she dropped her legs from his waist so that she was hanging with her feet off the ground. He lowered her slightly so that her feet just touched the ground, then after a moment he let her down completely, loosening his grip on her back but still keeping her head to his.

"I can't do that to myself knowing what it'd do tae you, Bun, I can't be that selfish to do that, just to do more damage to you than could ever happen tae ees..." He said as he nuzzled down into her neck.

Erin 7 – 63

April 30th Camp Gamma Garrison Point

It had been a week since Yuri had broken down and now both of them were on suicide watch, just as a precaution. They done their best to keep the two of them together, knowing they made it easier on each other and it made it simpler to watch them.

She sat on the bed diagonally opposite them, she wasn't on watch she just wasn't able to sleep. Maybe it was just worrying to much about them but she hadn't had much sleep in the past week at all. She sat with the lamp on next to her, her eyes glued on the two on the bed, cradled in each others arms refusing to let go. As much as it saddened her to see Yuri go through what she did and still is, she was glad to see that there was something that brought Komms round from.

Through the peaceful silent gaps between the snores in the room she looked over at the clock, 01:26. She guessed she might as well try again to sleep, but she knew that even though her eyes stung she wouldn't be able to peacefully drift off into a peaceful slumber.

She struck a match along the surface of the bedside table, lighting a cigarette she pulled from the pack that lay there, taking a draw as the flame hit the end of it, puffing out a cloud of smoke that soon got sucked away into the ventilation system. She waved the match out, placing it in the ashtray with the rest of the sticks and fag butts, taking another draw as she watched the two, rather jealously of their attachment to each other. She dealt with it though, she loved them dearly, wishing she could be as big apart of the relationship as the two of them where but she knew why that wasn't happening. She pulled a sad smile, sulking over the reasons but still being glad she was still apart of it.

She cocked her head to the door as she heard the handle creak round, slowly sliding open so that it didn't make much noise then the outline of a head leaning through it. She squinted at the figure but through the darkness she couldn't make it out as it stepped into the room and started to walk round the table in the middle of the room towards her. Her eyes followed the dark silhouette as it got closer and as it stepped into the light of the lamp Horvat's face came into view. She stood in front of her for a moment, utterly silent as she tried to find her words, Erin noticing that she was only in her underwear, raising a brow at her as she noticed. She knew Horvat wasn't one to shy her body away, not caring if someone gave her a gander or if she had something showing seeming more flattered than anything when someone noticed.

Horvat then sat down and sighed as she failed to speak, running a hand up her arm to her shoulder and leaning in next to her ear, "Tsosie?... I'd like to ask a favour, if that would be okay?" She whispered, "I...I'm in need of a little release, Sweety, is there... any chance you could help me out?" She asked, sounding rather embarrassed.

Erin felt herself lean back away from her for a second, not out of repulse but more out of awe. She never expected her to ask anything like that reality, even with her past comments. She gave her a look up and down, noticing her trembling hand clamped between her thighs as she sat there completely tense. Horvat bit her lip, waiting for an answer, her expression seeming more and more needing with every passing second. She'd spoke with Yuri about it before hand, if anything was to happen she was happy for her to branch out and possibly find someone of her own. She would be sad if she went full monogamous like Komms, but she would definitely be happy for her.

She cupped Horvat's cheek in her palm, as she stubbed her fag out in the ashtray, turning back to her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, followed by another and another. She ran her fingers through the stubble of her hair till her fingers met the back of her Mohawk, pulling the two of them together and she quietly kissed her. She massaged her hand up Horvat's side, relaxing and loosening her muscles as she reached up for her chest, massaging her breast round in a circle, tweaking her nipple from side to side between the sides of her fingers.

She fell back on the bed, Horvat following her down as they danced their lips together in a tango, running their hands over each other, doing their best to stay as quiet as possible. They started to grapple each other, Horvat rubbing her crotch against hers, grinding her down into the bed as Erin ran her hands over and gripped onto Horvat's muscles, imagining it was Komms, feeling so similar in make up as she felt the fibres of her muscles tense and loosen with her movements.

She never thought her lips and skin would be so soft, imagining them to be tough and gritted with the years of abuse and combat experience. She broke the bond between them and looking longingly into her eyes as she done the same, "I think we should go somewhere... More private, Sarge." She whispered, Horvat's eyes looking like they got the same feeling.

The two of them drew themselves from the bed, sneaking towards the door, holding hands as they went. They closed the door as quietly as they could as they snuck out the door, making their way towards the latrine and giggling to each other as they passed through the door.

Horvat leaned herself up against a sink, pointing Erin to sit on the ground opposite her against one of the toilet stalls. She slid herself down the wall and onto the floor, sat with a leg laying across the floor and the other curled up and tilted off to the side. "You want to show me those cute little cupcakes you have there, Sweety?" She asked as she cradled her breasts in her forearm, her other hand scratching it's way down her belly to her pants.

She ran her hands up to her pants from her knees, passing by her crotch and pinching at her vest, slowly pulling it up, exposing her skin inch by inch. As it reached the underside of her breasts she pulled the vest up so that it tugged and stretched slightly trying to get over them and after a large enough tug her breasts burst out from under it, bouncing to the freedom of the open air, jiggling around from side to side as she pulled her vest off over her head. She played with them a little, looking up at Horvat as she done so, watching her hand move over her pants, starting to circulate and rub down between her legs.

She slid her hand down from her breasts, imitating Horvat's movements as she played with herself, eventually plucking up the courage to slip her fingers into her pants, leaning her head back against the wall as she touched her skin.

"Listen, I know we had a little wresting match through there and I know you're involved with Delgraza and Medvedev but... Would it be okay for me to have a little sample, Sweety?" She asked, looking down at Erin's breasts as she asked.

Erin pushed herself back up the stall wall, and walked towards her, flaunting her hips. She looked up at her, reaching up and wrapping her arms around her head and squeezing her tongue between her lips, running them along her teeth before meeting hers. Horvat crouched down a bit, reaching round behind her knees and picking her up, Erin let go of around her neck and slid back into her other arm, sliding her hand down her belly and back into her pants, feeling herself getting a little wet as she wormed her fingers inside herself. Horvat lifter her higher and she let out a little moan as she lightly licked her breast, then kissing onto her nipple for a while. Horvat threw her legs up a little, landing them on her elbow and forearm, working her fingers past her underwear, mopping up some of her juices before slowly worming her finger between her cheeks. She let out a little gasp as she reached the second knuckle of her finger, then again when she'd managed to get it all the way inside, leaning her head back into the air as she slowly relinquished her finger from her and slid it back in again.

Horvat pulled her lips from her breast with a pop and lowering her down so she could do the same to her. She obliged and began to suckle on her breast like a baby, softly moaning as they both played with her. She dropped her breast from her lips and looked up again at her, she leaned back up towards her, meeting her tongue halfway and massaging her lips for a moment before they broke apart again.

"I never... Never expected you to be so so passionate, Sarge..." She said, sucking up the small dribble of slaver that dropped down her lip and chin.

"It's Delilah, Sweety... But you can call me Mommy for tonight." She said back, her eyes burning with passion.

She smiled back towards her, leaning in again as she went back for another kiss, "Okay Mommy, I... I hope I've not been a bad girl tonight?..." She said as their lips met again.

"Mmrphh...Quite the contrary, Baby, you're being quite the help tonight..." She moaned back as their lips broke their bond.

"Everyone always thinks that with the way I act, I want nothing more than to devastate whoever I get into bed with... I really just love passion, Tsosie... I love to relish in the loving embrace of people, to dissect every little ounce of how soft their inner self is... as if I were the person they loved most in the world at that moment in time... A soft... Passionate... Touch, is what I love the most in the world." She said as she lowered her back down, letting her suckle again on her nipple, Erin raising her hand to her other breast and massaging it as well, playing with her single piercing and twisting it a little between her finger tips.

"There we go, Dear, not to rough now, Mommy's sensitive tonight..."she said, feeling her bite a little on her nipple.

Erin relished in the taste of her skin, the salt of her sweat and the delectable texture of her skin, rimming her tongue around her nipple as she sucked on it, but after a few moments she started to think if felt a little weird, feeling herself get a little uncomfortable and pulling her mouth from her tit again, "Delilah?..." she asked. "Yes, Darling?" She replied.

"Umm, I don't want to sound like a kink shamer,but... Why like this?" She asked nervously.

Delilah pulled a motherly smile looking down at her, "Oh, Sweety, I'm barren and I always wanted a child, I've never found the right one either and I'd hate to raise a child alone, knowing that I'd either have to choose between working myself to the bone to provide or not being able to give enough just to spend time with them... It's a motherly embrace I feel I might never get to fulfil... I don't always do this, just tonight I felt I really wanted to... I'm... I'm sorry if I'm making this to uncomfortable for you, Dear..." She explained, starting to look a little flushed.

She looked down at her breasts again and smiled to herself before looking back up at her, "In that case, Mommy... I'd love to make you feel whole..." She said before she went back to suckling, feeling Delilah hold her a bit closer as she rocked her side to side in her arms.

A few minutes later she felt something run down her hand down to her elbow, then the same liquid start to pass by her lips and fill her mouth. She angled her brows, popping her breast from her mouth and swallowing the liquid. It tasted creamy, a hint of sugar and a warm feeling starting to emanate through her as she felt it hit her stomach.

She looked up at her again, seeing her face go beetroot as she looked down in shock.

"I..I..I..I'm so sorry, Tsosie!... I haven't done that... in... I don't know if I've ever don't hat before!..." She whimpered, looking off to the side away from her. She licked the milk from the back of her hand, licking her lips as she took the traces from her skin. "Mommy?..." She asked, getting her to look back down at her.

"You're delicious... D... Do you want me to..." She asked, trying to find the right words to describe what she would do. Delilah's eyes light up as she asked, the look of shock fading from her fae, but her cheeks going ever more rosy. "P... Please, Dear..." She asked back.

She looked back at the teat she'd been massaging and the small droplet of mild that hung from the end of it, slowly reaching back towards it and plucking it with her tongue before she grasped her again, lightly sucking on it before she put more effort into it, repeatedly filling her mouth with her milk, feeling more and more comfortable than she ever had before, guessing this must be what a baby felt like when it fed from it's mother, exactly what it felt like.

"Is that good, Baby? You like Mommy's milk that much? I hope there's enough there to satisfy you my little golden angel." Delilah said softly, still cradling her from side to side, bouncing her around slightly as if she was an actual baby.

Erin moaned a response back, indicating that she was loving it. The texture of her milk was encapsulating, the taste even more so, wishing she could drink it every day with every meal.

"What does it taste like, my Darling?" She asked, to which Erin filled her mouth again and met lips with her, passing it over and watching as she swirled it round in her mouth then swallowed it, letting the after taste settle in. "That's... Actually quite pleasant..." She said as Erin got back to it.

She opened her eyes and looked up as she fed, feeling something drip into her, seeing a couple of tears run down from Delilah's chin as she smiled down at her, her eyes no longer lusting for anything, rather they burned with a weird look of motherly affection. "T..Thank you, Tsosie... I..I..I never thought I'd get to experience this, it's what I always wanted to know what it felt like to let a child feed from me, I'll never truly get to have my own to have the experience with... This means so much to me, Tsosie... T..thank you so... so much, my little golden child... My little ray of sunshine..." She choked, before closing her eyes and dropping her head down onto her chest.

Erin felt strangely relaxed as she sobbed over her, every drop making her forget all of her sorrows and every mouthful making her eyes heavier and heavier until her eyes finally closed and she felt herself drift off as her lips popped from her teat.

Delilah cheerfully looked down on her temporarily adopted child, then feeling rather perverted when she realised she was still inside her, quickly slipping her finger out and dropping them down to the floor, laying her out and pulling Erin's hand from her own pants, slipping her vest back over her and quickly running off to grab a top herself.

She came back when she was half way dressed, picking her back up and getting to experience another one of her desires, to carry her sleeping child to her bed after they fell asleep, creeping back into 2-3's barrack and over to the bed, sitting her down on it while she slumped against her shoulder, flipping back the covers and sliding her under it before tucking her in and giving her a kiss on the head good night.

Erin 8 – 64

April 30th Camp Gamma Garrison Point

She woke in the morning with Yuri and Komms sat over her, Yuri caressing her hair while Komms gazed down at her from the chair he'd pulled up. "Mornin, Champagne, you must eh had quite the adventure last night?" Komms chuckled, seeing her head drift from side to side and she pushed herself up with her elbows.

"Huh? W...Was I dreaming?..." She asked in her haze.

"Was what a dream, Dear?" Yuri asked, still smiling at her.

"I... I don't know... I feel like I had the weirdest dream, that me and Horvat..." she mumbled.

"Oooohhh, so that's who you toddled off with last night?" Yuri asked quizzically.

Erin squinted her eyes as she blinked the morning blur from eyes, "So... So that wasn't a dream then?..." She hazed.

"I don't think it was, Dear, what did you two do?" She asked.

"Aye, we both woke up when we heard someone sneaking out the room?." Komms replied.

"Well,we..." She hesitated.

"Awww, now that's sweet, Erin. I'm glad you're branching out and making... Friends." Yuri cooed, brushing her fingers through her hair. "How was she? She must've taken a lot out of you for you to have slept this long?" She asked again.

She looked round at the clock as Yuri's fingers lightly scratching her scalp. She blinked a couple times again, letting her vision adjust more. 15:12, read the clock.

"Huh... We... We never actually got that far..." She said, looking at the clock.

"Hmm? How dea ye mean?" Asked Komms.

"We... Well... I don't know if it's right of me to say, I'm not sure if Delilah would be to happy..." She said.

"Delilah? Is that her first name?" Yuri quizzed.

"Y.. Yeah... It's as soft as she is... She was so loving and passionate with what we did do... I... I never thought she could be so gentle..." She said, pulling a smile across her face as she thought back to the early hours of the morning, dreaming of the taste of her again and her motherly tones.

"That might explain why she came back in tae drop that off." Komms aid, pointing over to her side table and the large bottle of milk sat there, with a folded up note underneath it.

She rubbed her eyes before she reached out fro the bottle, picking it up and feeling it being at room temperature, getting a faint smell of her perfume off it, making her curl a smile across her face before putting the bottle down and reading the note.

Tsosie

That was one of the most meaningful experiences anyone could have ever given me, thank you so much for that. I know there's a bit of an age difference between us, but I would love if you wanted to get together for a drink at some point. I felt a real connection between us last night though I'm not sure if that was just because of the experience or not. Since last night I haven't been able to think of anything other than you.

You're a beautiful woman, and a ray of sunshine, I managed to fill a bottle for you, seeing how much you enjoyed it last night, enjoy.

Delilah

She held the note to her chest as she finished reading it, feeling a tear form in her eye as she smiled. Yuri's hand landed on her shoulder as she smiled at the foot of her bed. "Everything okay, Love?" She asked.

"Y...Yeah... I... I think I just got asked out..." She said, her voice sounding a little choked.

Komms chuckled at the notion, giving her a smile afterwards, "I never would eh thought that, lass, though I guess she could make a gid match up fur ye, knowin how she can be." He said, leaning forward on the back of the chair taking a draw of his cigarette.

She looked again at the bottle, folding up the note and placing it on the able and pulling the cork from the top, smelling the aroma before taking a sip. She started feeling all warm and fuzzy inside as it hit her stomach, wanting to go and see her.

She corked the bottle back up, placing it on the table, Yuri went to have a look at the note, but she snatched at her hand, recoiling back when she realised.

Yuri yelped, as she ripped her hand away from the note, Erin clutching her hand to her chest.

"I..I'm sorry! I...I!..." She yelped back as Yuri relaxed her expression.

"No Erin, I'm sorry, I tried to read it without permission, I'm sorry..." She said, rubbing over her hand.

They sat for a minute in an awkward silence before Komms' broke the silence, "So... How about ye get yerseln lookin semi respectable and ye go pay yer new missus a visit?" He asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

Erin looked between the two, then over at the note that sat on the table, picking it up again and scanning over it a second time. She smiled again before she slid round on the bed, placing the letter down and grabbing her trousers that sat folded on the floor.

After pulling them on and belting up, she strapped on her boots and stood up, lighting a cig as she done so, she turned and gave the two of them a wide smile before she toddled towards the door, stopping as she heard Yuri call over, "You forgot her letter!".

"Just pop it under the bottle for me!" She called back as she looked round, then pulling open the door and stepping out into the hall. She looked over at 2-4 barrack, seeing Delilah stood there facing away from her while she chatted to Murphy and Gaz.

She stepped up behind her, neither Murphy nor Gaz realising she was there. She tapped the Sergeant on the shoulder, hearing her stop her conversation mid sentence and turn around to see her standing there. Her eyes light up as she seen her, quickly turning round to the other two and asking for a minute alone, both of them shrugging and wondering through into the barrack and continuing through there.

Erin stood there as she face away for a moment, then when she turned around her eyes were filled more with dread than happiness. "Y... You got my note I hope?" She asked nervously, her cheeks going red again.

She replied with a nod, not showing much expression on her face at all as she looked up at the woman. "S...So... w...would you... like to go fur a drink at some point?" She stuttered, feeling rather regretful of what they done seeing her expression.

She raised her hand beckoning her to lean down to her, placing her hand to the side of her mouth as she leaned into Delilah's ear. She stayed silent for a moment, then answered her with a quick kiss in the cheek then standing back up, Horvat doing the same, a slightly confused but happy look on her face. "So I take that... as a yes?" She asked, still sounding very confused.

Erin looked down at Delilah's boots fro a moment, then back up to her with a smile, a loving look in her eye. Horvat opened her mouth to say something as a smile started to curve across her mouth when Erin jumped on her, wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her belly, kissing her deeply.

Delilah's arms flew up, outstretching behind her trying to keep her balance as she stumbled backwards past the door, Both Gaz and Murphy jumping over to see what was happening, calling out to them as they stuck their heads out the doorway.

Delilah finally regained her balance and started to return her kiss wrapping her arms up under her legs and backside to hold her up. Gaz and Murphy just stared at the two as neither of them answered, Delilah then turning and leaning back up against the wall as she embraced her new love, both of them gong back and forth with their kiss until they'd ran out of breath, breaking their lips apart and staring into each others eyes.

The dark brown hue of Delilah's contrasting with the bright baby blue of Erin's as the two of them leaned their heads onto each others. "I... I'd love that drink, Delilah..." Erin panted, delivering another kiss to her parted lips.

"How... How about we start with c...coffee and some lunch?..." She replied

"That...That works for me... babe..." She panted again before she grappled her lips to hers again.

They sat at a table in the mess together as they both tore into a pair of ration packs, both of them finding it hard to find something to say, but smiling up at each other between their mouthfuls of food. Erin poured another glass of the milk that she'd given her, gulping down half the glass after she re corked the bottle again.

"Y... You do actually like it then?" Delilah asked, pulling a grateful smile as she licked a coating of milk from her top lip.

"It's... One of the nicest things I've ever tasted... I'd... I'd like to try it again at some point..." She nervously replied.

"Oh!... I... I don't think that'd be a problem, Dear..." She responded, sounding just as nervous.

They both went back to eating, slowly making their way through their food as Murphy stepped towards them from the serving table with a pack of his own.

He stood to the side of them with his tray and pack, "Mind if I sit,with yous?" He asked, feeling a little intrusive.

Both of them smiled at him, Delilah pulling the seat on his side out for him. He sat down and opened up his pack, opening up a could of the tins and scooping it's contents out onto the tray and grabbing his fork.

He looked between the two of them then shook his head smiling and taking a bite. "Oh and what have you got to say?" Delilah Joked, setting back in her chair, trying to relax.

"Oh, nothing of that calibre, Sergeant, I just never expected something so sudden is all." He said before taking another bite of his food. "but you know what I'm going to say, Horvat, it's nothing personal on my end, just the fact that we were both privates together I just want to make sure you know what might happen." He said, putting down his fork and sitting back, "It wouldn't be the first time on either subject.".

Erin looked between the two of them as she took another drink, looking a little confused. "Wha...what's the matter?" She asked.

Delilah sighed, then slid her hand over on top of hers. "I hate to say it, Erin, but... there's still a lot of people out there who can't handle other people's happiness..." She said, her eyes looking a little downtrodden.

"How do you mean? I don't really follow." She said, looking even more confused.

"You see, Private, I don't care what race, sex, political or religious side of view you come from, I'm a soldier, not a cleric, but there's a lot of people out there... Who for one, take a big disliking to the fact you're both women... For some reason your gender matters when you find someone you like, some other people might have a problem with eh fact that you're eighteen and she's twenty seven... Others have a problem with both... As I said, I couldn't care, less, I'm here to give orders and make sure you don't get your head blown off." Murphy explained.

She looked down at her food, realising that she hadn't even thought about it before, "I... I guess I never thought about it... I just done what made me happy..." she mumbled.

Delilah squeezed her hand looking across at her lovingly with a smile. "I don't care either, Darling, I like you and I want to be closer with you..." She said as Erin looked back up into her eyes.

She pulled the same smile back, feeling her stomachs tart to tie knots in itself as she gazed into her eyes. "I.. I guess it was just that when I was in school, not many people cared about who anyone loved in that respect, unless it was, like, someone who was bullied for whatever reason, like Yuri, she got it bad in school, Komms took exception to that and the first day he came to the school knocked the teeth out of one of the people who gave it her worst. Then again, even with what you said before Dy, I never really thought about age either, I liked you for you and how you made me happy..." She said, taking a breath, "Even with me and Yuri, I... I never had any complaints about us?".

Murphy looked at her before taking another mouthful of food again, "That might be a generational thing, either that or you just lucked out and ended up being surrounded by people who didn't care that much, cause I can name a few people even in this platoon who aren't that happy with it." Murphy said, his voice getting rather boiled.

"Permission to kick seven shades of shit out of them if they start anything. LT?" Horvat asked.

"I can only give permission to that if it's in self defence, I can't let you do that for words, but I can give them latrine and PT." He responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Komms 33 – 65

February 19th 2262 Jacinto Community High School

Stepping through the door to the classroom he looked over to the table he'd sat at the day before, his eyes moving over towards Yuri's table which sat empty, her chair pushed all the way in under it. He frowned a little seeing she wasn't there but looking around at the rest of the class he noticed some of them whispering between each other, glancing and trying to give sly points at him. He shrugged it off and walking along the front row of desks he took the turn at the end, taking a stroll down to the table he was at the day before.

He took his seat, placing his bag under the table and placed a palm to his chin, pushing against the strength of his neck, letting the subsequent crack echo out. He slouched back in his chair, leaning his head back as Miss Forlorn came through the door, taking a seat at her table and pulling out her folders for the day. Looking round at the class and seeing who was present, a worried look over coming her eye as she seen Komms sat there, worrying there might be a repeat of the day before.

His eyes slowly closed, feeling the weight of a bad nights sleep over coming them, just about letting out a snore as Miss Forlorn tapped on her desk, taking the attention of the class to her. She said her hello's to the class then started taking the register, looking even more worried when Yuri didn't call present as her name was called. Calling present as she called his name, pulling a couple jotters from his bag, dumping them on his desk as the teacher told them about their lesson.

Starting up the lesson he sat back up in his seat, "This morning as I said before, we're going to be talking about languages and cultures. So to start, does anyone here speak any languages other than English?" she asked, two other students raising their hands as did he. When she asked the other two students what languages and how much they spoke, they both answered that they spoke Chinese, only one of them fluently.

Turning to Komms, she asked, "And what other language can you speak, Komms?" but as he opened his mouth to speak the door opened again, this time Yuri hesitantly stepping into the room. Miss Forlorn gave her a warm smile as she stepped forward towards her, clutching her bag to her chest as she fumbled with the zip. Her hand shook from the bag, nearly dropping a piece of [a[er that she handed over to the teacher. Miss Forlorn took a second to read over it, then looked back up at Yuri, giving her a nod.

She zipped her bag back up as she went to walk along the front line of desks, stumbling over her laces and nearly falling face first on the floor, to which a flurry of sniggers came form around the class, quickly stopping when Forlorn glared over them.

Yuri picked up her pace, marching along the desks and down towards her table, quickly glancing at Komms as he gave her a smile before she sat down. She slipped her bag down between her legs under the table, looking forward towards the teacher through her fringe. Forlorn gave a quick recap for Yuri on what the lesson was, then asking again who knew how to speak another language, this time Yuri slowly raising a hand along with Komms and the other two.

Miss Forlorn's eyes light up seeing her participate, being taken back a bit at the same time, "And what language can you speak, Yuri?" she asked, some of the eyes of the class then turning to look at Yuri, making her even more anxious. "F...F...French, M... Miss..." Yuri stuttered.

"Very nice choice, Yuri, such a romantic language! Are you fluent?" Forlorn chirped, taking note as Yuri dropped her head to look at the desk, hoping not to be asked to demonstrate. "K...Kinda..." She replied.

Quickly trying to take the attention of her, Forlorn then turned to Komms, "And you said you could speak another language, Komms?". He looked back round from Yuri as everyone ells looked round at him. "Aye, Miss, I Russian and Scots–Gaelic, Miss." He replied.

"Two languages!? Now that's a real talent, I take it you learned it from your parents?" She chirped, her eyes lighting up again. "Aye, My father still speaks Russian quite a lot, my mother not so much with Gaelic but since she didn't ken if anyone outside the family still spoke it she wanted ees tae learn it tae help keep it alive." He explained. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone speak Gaelic, could you give us an example? Something like..." She asked, rubbing her chin between her fingers as she tried to think of something for him to say.

"The snow fell on the bench that the couple sat on, warmed in each others embrace." She said, finally coming up with it after a few seconds. He looked to the side for a moment, feeling Yuri's eyes pear round at him from under her hair, "Thuit an sneachd air a 'bheing a shuidh an dithis, a' cur blàths air a chèile." He replied, after taking a moment to think of a couple of the words.

"Yet another romantic language, such beauty held can be held in words." She sighed before continuing with the lesson.

The bell soon rang for break, closing his book he looked up as Miss Forlorn stepped towards the door and speaking out to the class. "Okay, I'll see you all back here in a half hour, have a good break everyone." She chirped before she dissipated through the door, the other students following after her out the door, soon only leaving him and Yuri sat at the back of the classroom.

He reached down to his bag, pulling out a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap her felt Yuri's eyes jump between him and the wall ahead of them as he drank, finishing with a refreshed sigh. He popped his head round to look at Yuri, her eyes bolting back forward as she realised he'd noticed her looking. He held the bottle out between them, Yuri slowly reaching her hand out and taking it, juggling the water from side to side inside the bottle as her hand shook all the way to her lips, taking the smallest sip that she could.

"Yer alright, lass, ye can take a bigger drink if ye want, like." He said as she held the bottle back out to him. Again the bottle shook to her mouth as she took a couple mouthfulls this time. He took the bottle back and capped it again, sliding it back down into his bag as the air fell silent between the two fo them.

He turned his head towards her slightly as he opened his mouth to say something, "Je...Je vous remercie..." She quietly said before he could get anything out. "Hmmm?" He hummed in his reply, her voice being a bit too quiet for him to hear properly. "Th...Thank you, K...K...Komms..." She replied, raising ehr voice slightly to be heard better.

"Th...thank you for yesterday... N...No one's ever really st...ood up for me l...like that before... Or at least n...not in a while..." She stuttered as she brought her eyes back up to him again, still covering them with her fringe.

"I...it was nothing really... I just hate seeing that happen to folk." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. "I...It wasn't n...nothing, Komms, Genuinely, thank you so much!" She managed as she brushed the hair from her face, showing her eyes all red and puffy. "Th...That was the nicest thing... To happen to me in a l...long time..." She said as she started to choke a bit.

"How longs this been goin on fur, lass?" He asked as he leaned in towards her slightly. Pausing fro a moment, trying to think back to when it started, "A...As long as I...I can remember..." she finally mumbled, a tear rolling from the corner of her eye and down her cheek to her chin.

Feeling his heart sink for her, he leaned even closer to her, placing his hand atop hers as it sat on her table. She jumped slightly as she looked at her desk, jolting her vision back to him again, his eyes in a piercing gaze staring through hers. "If in the time I'm still here, Darlin, if anyone and I mean anyone geez ye any jip, you tell me." He said, his stare almost turning to a glare as he thought about the boy from the day before.

"Th...Th...Th...Th...", she tried to get her words out to thank him, but with how anxious and overwhelmed she was, only a few whimpers came out. He eyes darted to the clock for a moment, seeing they still had twenty minutes left an idea came to his head. "You eaten the day?" He asked, hearing her stomach squeal for a moment before she gave a little shake of her head, dropping another tear from her chin.

"C'mon then, lass, lets go have a wee scran, then we can make oor way back here, ye'll feel a lot better fur it." He said with a smile as he pushed himself up from his desk, taking his hand from hers as he grabbed his bag. Smiling down at her he watched as she cradled her hand in front of her chest, looking light no one had ever touched her like that before.

She reached down and grabbed her bag from between her legs, pulling herself up to her feet and cracking a very slight but sad smile as she looked at him, her hair falling back over her face again.

Reaching the canteen her smile vanished, looking round at the crowd around her, slowly following after Komms as he made his way to the line on the other side of the hall. He curled a smile to himself, noticing a group of people sat around a table glaring at him and Yuri, one of them being the boy from the day before. He grabbed himself a tray and taking a second, putting it in front of Yuri as she hesitated to pull one up for herself.

"I...I don't want to put you out of pocket..." she said, looking up from her tray. "Nonsense, lass! I've got plenty enough fur the twea en us." He piped grabbing a sandwich and a bottle eh Nuka Cola as he did so. "Tell ye wit, wit's yer favourite Cola?" He asked as he leaned in towards her, lowering his voice slightly.

"N..Nuka Che-" she started to say, clamping a hand over her mouth to stop him from spending to much on her. Her efforts were in vain though, as he reached out and grabbed a Nuka Cola Cherry and placed it on her tray along with the other food she'd picked out. She cocked her head up to look at him, her eyes widened as a look of worry came over her face again, "B...but that's like twice the price!" She blurted, to which he simply smiled and gave her a wink.

They pulled up to the register as they done the day before, handing over the money for their food and drinks and taking his change back. They walked over and sat at the same table they had done before, counting out the change he'd been given, placing it on Yuri's tray to which she looked at him again. "Take it, lass, get yerseln something fur lunch or if ye'v got something for that already get yourself somethin tae eat later or tomorrow morning... Please?" He asked, dipping his head a bit and looking back at her look of worry with another look of worry.

She glanced down at the few dollars that sat on her tray, then taking it and slipping it in her pocket. "I'm no deain it as an insult, lass, I'm just wantin tae look oot fur ye, is all." He said as she lowered her head to look at her food. She lifted her head back up to look at him again as he finished, lifting her head up further as he felt someone walk up behind him.

He turned round to look at the person behind him, anticipating a punch to his the side of his face as the person tapped his shoulder. He loosened his expression as he seen James stood behind him, a look of concern crossing his face. "Komms, wasn't it? Could I speak with you for a minute?" He asked. Komms turned and gave Yuri a smile combo'd with a wink as he stood up, following the boy over to the corner of the room several paces away.

"Okay, Komms, here's the deal...Yuri... Well she's done nothing to deserve what she goes through and thank you for what you done for her yesterday... But you need to know this." James said in a hushed voice as he turned back round to look at him. Komms stepped past him, making him turn further round to look at him, making James give him a confused look, then realising Komms' glances over at Yuri and the table with the boy sitting at it. He gave James a nod and signalled for him to continue as he continued to glance over between the two tables.

"Yuri is... Yuri's a sweetheart really, Komms, I'm not going to lie about that and try to make her out to be someone she's not... But she's... She has a disorder almost... I guess..." He said, making Komms raise a brow before he continued speaking. " She gets overly attached very quickly, I can see it in her right now, she'd doing her best to hold back so she doesn't make you run away. Just please, don't hold it against her if she starts getting a weird, Komms, but don't be surprised if she gets really clingy, or making certain remarks without meaning to speak or if she does and then runs away and hides when she realises she'd done so. I just thought you should know, man, if you're going to try to be friends I wouldn't want you getting shocked when it happens." James explained, then patting him on the shoulder and walking back off to what he was doing before he'd came over.

He glanced back over at Yuri, watching her reach out for her bottle of juice, hesitating to take it and pulling her hand back and hiding it under the table and moving back to her food. He debated for a moment about what he should do, scratching at his chin as he crossed his arms, trying not to make it obvious he was looking at her.

If he cut it off there and then or maybe a little later she would go back to how she was yesterday morning and everything he said would be pulled from his throat as he'd be going against it, leaving her be for the bullies to move back into their territory after a slight disruption. He shook his head as he placed his face in his palm, mentally kicking himself for even thinking of the idea, cause if he just stayed with it, giving her a friend she could rely on to make things easier, then even if he had to move away again, it wouldn't be by choice, she wouldn't feel so abandoned and betrayed knowing he didn't just walk away.

He peered through his fingers, seeing her give him a look of worry as she noticed him standing there rubbing his forehead. He ran his hand down to his chin giving her a smile to try and ease her mind as he noticed her hand shaking. He started walking back over, stretching as he walked, loosening his arms and shoulders before he sat back down across from her.

"Listen, Yuri..." He sighed, but before he continued she raised her hand, expecting what was to come. "You're uncomfortable being around me, aren't you?...You want to move seats away and talk with the more normal kids, don't you? I... I get it... This was just a goodbye gift wasn't it? I... It's not the first time it's happened. I... I... I'll j... just leave you to it, Komms... I... I don't blame you..." She said, her voice almost completely calm apart from a couple stutters, almost as if it was a pre-made message she'd made up.

She placed her hand on the table as she looked down at the tray, the money she'd put in her pocket set out in a tower. She leaned down and grabbed her bag before she pushed herself up from the table. He snatched at her hand on the table, gripping it tightly, "Yuri... Please, don't go!?" he yelped.

A look of surprised joined her worried and dejected expression, freezing mid stance before slowly sitting back down again as she lowered her bag to the floor. He loosened his grip on her hand, but still keeping his on top of hers.

"I... I need to tell you... Y...You know there's still a chance that I might be moving away at any point that everything fucks up with my dad again, I want you... I need you to know that if that does happen and I move away, I won't be walking away from you by choice!" He declared, his eyes wide as he stared through her fringe at the small specks he could see of her eyes, his expression changing to that of anguish.

He realised how cold her hand was as he stared at her, her eyes shaking as they stared back through her hair, seeing her lip starting to tremble. He slowly pulled back from her, sitting back in his chair, "I.. I just thought you should know..." he mumbled.

Komms 34 – 66

May 5th 2266 Camp Gamma Garrison Point

He stared down at her sleeping face as she lay cocooned in the blanket next to him, just her head sticking out from under the covers as she curled up. He'd been thinking of when he'd first met her and the day after and what'd happened between them. He thought again of how after they finished with their breakfast she'd shoved her bottle of cola in her bag and dipped into the toilet as they went back to class, coming in late again and handing another note to Miss Forlorn and leaving, stopping short when she left and giving him a little wave as she looked back at him.

He'd asked her the next day why she'd left but she refused to answer, just saying she didn't want to talk about it, after finding out about her little habit he had a clue at what she'd done in there but at the same time he could see through her hair and how puffed up her eyes were afterwards.

He slid his hands from under the duvet, brushing the hair from her face and back over her ear, admiring her beauty as he laid his head back into the pillow again. He felt like waking her and just asking her what happened that day that made her leave like she'd done, but that would just be selfish. He slowly shuffled closer to her, resting his head close to hers as he pulled his hand back under the cover, searching around for hers and taking it in his palm when he found it.

Her eyes angled slightly in her sleep as she shuffled in turn, her body not expecting to be graciously disturbed in that manner. "Shhh, it's just me, Bun, it's okay..." He hushed into her ear, her unsure shuffles soon coming to a halt as he spoke. He slowly lifted his head, looking over her at the clock on the table behind her, 02:41. They were still on R&R, getting back to some training and a possible deployment the next again week, to be posted at the border in a rotation. They still weren't sure whether it would be them or not, since the unit designated to go next had taken heavy casualties in fighting between the Canadians and Locust.

He squeezed her hand a little, feeling how warm her hand was compared to back on the second day of school, her hand was almost freezing that day, half as if she'd been stood in the blaring winds for an hour or as if she'd lost that much blood that she couldn't warm herself. In thinking that, that could have been the case.

He rested himself into the pillow again, closing his eyes to try and sleep again. He gritted his teeth as he leaned up again, the clock now saying 03:17. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't sleep, it wasn't even the images of Jane or the thoughts of her brother and father, he wasn't over it but he'd managed to make them subside.

His eyes ached so badly, yer no matter how hard he tried or how little he tried he just couldn't sleep. He decided to say fuck it, slowly pushing himself up the bed so he sat against the wall, doing his best not to wake Yuri. He reached over her, pulling over his ashtray and lighter, opening his pack of cigarettes and pulling one of the last three that sat inside.

He flicked the flame to life, holding it to the end of his cig and letting it burn for a moment as he drew the heat into it. He silently closed the lid of his lighter after blowing it out. He heard a shuffle on the other side of the room, soon seeing a flash as Vlad struck a match and light his own smoke, the end of his being one of the only dim lights he could see in the room, the small glowing dot that grew brighter every now and then as he heard him take a draw.

He pulled a mouthful of smoke into his lungs as well, breathing it out into the darkness ahead of him, deciding to wake his fag at Vlad, after a second when the glow grew bright again he seen the dot wave side to side back at him. He nosed a laugh at the notion, thinking that for soldiers, it seemed like a rather childish thing to to as they began drawing shapes in the darkness with their sticks of doom.

Vlad started spelling out words in the darkness, D...R...I...N...K...? he made out, he replied by spelling AYE with his cig and hearing shuffles come from his direction he grabbed his ashtray and tried slowly pulling himself from Yuri and the duvet, managing to only just do so as he felt her shuffle uneasily about. He heard a little clank of glass come from Vlad as he made his way to the door, opening it and letting some of the light come in from the hall, lighting up Vlads figure as he walked over from his bunk.

They stepped out into the hall, seeing Erin and Horvat sat at a table playing cards. They both turned their heads and smiled as they seen them come out their barrack, Vlad raising the bottle of vodka in his hand to ask if they wanted to join them. They girls looked at each other, both giving a shrug before turning back and giving a nod. He looked back at Vlad again, a grin crossing his face as he turned back into the room and creped back over to his bunk and grabbing another couple glasses from him locker before returning.

"Wit you's daein up this late then?" He asked the girls as they pulled up a couple seats to the table, sitting next Erin as Vlad sat next to Horvat, pouring out a drink into each of the glasses. "Couldn't sleep..." Replied Erin's tired voice as she looked back over from her cards, noticing the darkened bags under her eyes. "You?" She asked, "Same, like." He replied, his voice sounding just as tired as hers.

Vlad pushed a glass to each of them as he raised his in front of him. They each took their glasses and done the same before they clanked them together between them and took a drink. Horvat let out a little wheeze after taking a drink, thumping her glass a little as she placed it back down. "Damn... I forgot... you brewed some... strong stuff, Vlad" She coughed.

He joined Vlad in taking another drink from their glasses as they both chuckled. "You aren't off loosing you're touch now, Sergeant, are we?" He chuckled. She nudged him in the side with her elbow as she looked back at her cards, laughing herself, "Come now Vlad, you don't take me for a lightweight now, do you?". "No, Sergeant, just of beings a little concerned of your well being is all." He said, looking round at her cards, then looking over at Erin with a suspicious squint. "My bets on the Sergeant.".

Komms decided to look over at Erin's cards as she pulled a grin, seeing she had a straight flush of an ace through ten. "I'm stickin wi the Private." He replied, pulling his wallet out and placing a twenty on the table. Vlad pulled a twenty from his pocket and raised him and extra tenner, to which Komms obliged.

"Come now, boys, you don't have to go fighting over little old us now." Horvat chuckled as she looked at her cards again, then back up into Erin's eyes. "Well I'm sorry, Sugar, but I think your friend just lost thirty bucks!" she laughed as she laid out cards, showing a straight of a jack through seven.

Vlad started chuckling before he downed the rest of his drink, reaching over for Komms' money. "Not so fast there Rusky!" Erin piped, pulling an even wider grin as she looked back at Horvat, laying out her cards, "Read'em and weep, Sergeant." She said, raising her fist between her and Komms to which her thumped his fist into hers and pulled the money over to himself. Vlad's face dropped as he looked at the cards, then over to Komms' hand as it pulled the money over to his side, handing the tenner over to Erin, who slid it into her breast pocket, smirking over at the two of them.

"Don't gamble if ye can't handle to the results, Vlady boy!" she laughed, taking another drink from her glass and placing it down next to her cards.

"Communism!" Vlad blurted, looking back over at Komms with his hand outstretched. "Communism with capitalist tendencies!" He called back, slipping the other fifty bucks into his wallet. "Cyka, should not have taken bet..." Vlad murmured while he poured another drink, leaning his head against his fist on the table.

The two girls giggled between each other as Komms slid his wallet back into his pocket, pulling out his cigarette packet again and pulling one of the two from it. He popped it between his lips, then slid the ashtray between them, holding the open packet over to him. "Communism!" He blurted at Vlad, imitating his previous quote.

Vlad looked up from his drink and gingerly took the cigarette, afterwards Komms pulled his lighter and sparked it to life again, holding it out and lighting Vlads cig then his own. He looked down at the table as he closed his lighter, seeing the cards Horvat had dealt him. He shuffled his chair along from Erin as did Vlad to Horvat, each of them slanting their chairs to face the centre of the table.

After a dozen or so hands and a bottle and a half of Vlads special brew between them they all sat rolling their heads, exhausted and drunk Erin was the first to fall prey to slumber, slowly lowering herself onto the table and resting her head into her crossed arms. Vlad then fell, literally face first on the floor from his chair, his snores quickly following. He glared down Horvat in a Mexican stand off, seeing which one would last the longest.

They both shook their heads occasionally, trying to keep their eyes open. Horvat's head slowly dropped as he thought he'd won, slowly closing his eyes himself before she lurched her head up and giving a stretch. He tore his eyes back open, giving a pinch to the back of his leg, pulling a little grin as he leaned forward, finishing off the sip that was left at the bottom of his glass and sitting back in his chair.

He woke choking on his snore, coughing a little as he brought his head back up straight, seeing Vlad still planted firmly on the floor snoring away. Erin and Horvat were gone, guessing that Horvat had won the battle and stumbled off with Erin to bed in a sign of victory. It was only then he noticed the arms around his neck, drunkenly turning his head to the side as he felt a hot breath blow down his neck. He received a kiss to his lips as he found Yuri leaning on his shoulders.

"I see you had a fun night." She whispered, her eyes smiling round at him. "Well... I hink I lost, Darlin..." He slurred, receiving a giggle from Yuri as she realised he was still drunk. "I think we need to get you to bed, my love." She giggled, before delivering another kiss to his cheek."I... I hink ye might... might have the right idea there... Gorgeous.." He hiccuped, feeling one of her arms slid back from his neck and helping him to his feet.

He looked down at Vlad on the ground, reaching down and grabbing him by the shoulder, but in his state he only managed to nearly pull himself to the ground as he tried to lift him. Yuri laughed again, sliding her hand around his other arm, both of them together lifting his face off the ground and dragging him back to the barrack. They got him through the door, waking Murphy up as they dropped him at the side of his bed, both of them together taking his arms and legs, lifting him onto the bed.

"And what the fuck is going on now?" Murphy yawned, pushing himself up on his elbows. Komms threw his arms around Yuri's shoulders, aiding him in his stumble to his bunk. "That drunk... drunk bastard... L...Lost!" He declared before collapsing on the bed, instantly starting to snore as his face impacted the mattress.

Murphy just laughed as he seen him pass out again, while Yuri pulled him up the bed, positioning him right, before pulling the covers over him and sliding back into bed again herself.

He woke again, Yuri's hot breath brushing down his face and neck as he found the side of his face pillowed into her chest as she sat up the bed playing with his hair. Still feeling slightly drunk he looked over at the clock next to the bed as he opened his eyes, seeing he'd been asleep for quite a while. "13:26?... Fuck me that were a long doze..." He murmured as he lifted his head.

Yuri let out a giggle as she continued twirling his hair around her fingers, "I thought you seemed rather comfy, my Dear?" She said as she smiled down at him. He looked down at her chest then up again at her face and grinning as he lay his head back down between them. "You're like memory foam, Doll, I just... I just sink right in..." He sighed, feeling her breast envelope either side of his head through her vest, hearing her let out another giggle, her breasts massaging up the front and back of his head as she jolted from her laugh.

He slid his arms around her waist as he felt her hand settle on his back, the other massaging round the back of his neck. "Y...Yuri, is anyone ells here?" He whispered. "No, my Darling, what did you have in mind?" She asked as she pulled a naughty smirk. "I... Well... I wanted to ask you something..." he mumbled, feeling her heart rate slow back down again as her face turned to that of worry. "W... What's wrong, my Love?... I... I haven't done anything wrong have I?..." she asked, her voice growing ever more anxious.

"Well... It's not a problem if you don't want to say, lass... I just got to thinking last night, about when we first met at school." He replied, "On that second day, when you showed up late for class... I... I wanted to know what took you? Cause you looked like you'd been crying and then when you left school that day after break, I wanted to know what was wrong?" He asked, feeling her chest drop as she let out a sigh.

She brought her arms up, cradling his head further between her pillows. "I guess I never told you... did I?... Wh... When I came in that morning, I'd taken my brother to school and when I stepped through the doors the thought of what happened the day before flooded my head, how kind you'd been and what you done to Garcia... I had to take some time just to get over that someone would do that for me, my Love, that was the first time in a long time that anyone had the gumption to stand up for me, especially just going past saying "go away" and actually doing something about it. The... the tears I'd let out that morning, were because I couldn't believe someone would waste their time on someone as incompetent, useless and pathetic as me... the other half of the tears were shed from joy, knowing someone had been that... That kind to stop it for a time..." she explained, feeling a tear drop from her chin to her chest and down into his hair.

"A...As for leaving after break... I...I just couldn't take how kind you'd been... T...Trying not to g..get too attached... with what you'd said in the morning, Komms, and then... Then when we got to the canteen and to try and cheer me up you got me that bottle of Nuka Cherry... I... I couldn't bring myself to drink it... I... It just meant so much to me... I... I still haven't drank it Komms... it... it's in my bag in the closet in your room... It's just meant to much to me, b...but when I left the class, I'd had to take more time to understand what just happened... I couldn't take it, it was too much for me in the course of two days... and... and I love you so much for it, Komms... Those were two of my happiest days I'd had in years, all because you'd been kind...". Her voice choked and broke as she explained it to him, sounding as if she was still finding it hard to come to terms with it.

Komms 34 – 67

February 20th 2262 Jacinto Community High School

He sat waiting at his desk, his leg bouncing up and down, shaking while he waited for Yuri to show up. His head raced with the hopes that she was alright, feeling disheartened and anxious that he'd done something wrong the day before. He'd showed up early that day, hoping she'd have came earlier like he'd been told she normally done, getting there before everyone ells so she could have some time to read and not have to deal with walking in in front of everyone.

Miss Forlorn eventually arrived to the class, the clock finally striking eight o'clock as she started the day, calling out the register, another look of worry filling her eye as Yuri didn't answer for the second day in a row. They pulled out their textbooks for another maths lesson, his paper being almost blank before the lesson stopped for break. He looked up from Yuri's desk as the door opened as Yuri finally made her appearance to class, her hair dripping wet, the same for the top of her jumper.

She walked forward towards miss Forlorn as everyone in the class stared at her, unlike yesterday there weren't any sniggers of giggles coming from the class as they seen her, some of them looking away back down at their jotters thinking of what might have happened to her this time. Her head hung shaking as she stared at the floor at Forlorn's feet, raising her wobbling hand in front of her and handing her a torn piece of paper.

Miss Forlorn read over the note carefully as her expression lay in shock, raising her head up with a look of sympathy and almost regret as she gave her another nod like the day before. Yuri slowly walked round the tables, not even glancing at Komms as she walked past, sitting down at her table next to him as she stared at it. Most everyone ells had went back to their books, trying not to look over at her as they worked.

Komms couldn't take his eyes off her, her hair dripping all over her desk as a smell of urine and a hint of bleach emanated from her. "Yuri?..." He whispered as he leaned in over towards her. She shakily raised her hand to stop him from speaking, her eyes still glued to her table. He sat back in his chair still looking at her as she sat shivering and shaking.

The class soon finished for break, everyone ells in the class quickly leaving the room, quicker than either the two days before. He pulled everything from the pockets of his jumper, pulling it off over his head, finally making Yuri turn her head from her desk as she wondered what he was doing. She looked up at him as he held the jumper out between them, "Dry yerseln off, lass, ye much be fuckin freezin." He said as he dipped his head to to up at her face that was still angled to the floor.

"B...but... I...I...I..It's water from... from the toilet mains..." She stuttered, looking down between the jumper and him. "That deh matter, lass, dry yerself off, I've still got my jacket." He said, more and more concern filling his voice and eyes as he looked at her.

She finally relented, taking his jumper and and using it to dry her hair, using the last dry parts to try and dry the water from her jumper."What happened, lass?" He asked, his voice now starting to fill with anger, debating who he was going to be having a word with this time. "I.. I went... to the toiler before class... a... and the mains in the room... broke... or something... when I...I flushed the water shot back out at me..." She explained, the tone of her voice sounding as if she was telling the truth but still as if she was trying to hide something.

He leaned over again, placing his hand on her sogging wet shoulder as she looked back round at him. "Tell ees the turth, lass... if someone's done somethin to ye, I want tae ken, I canny help make anything better if ye deh tell ees..." He said, looking through her hair that had started to curl slightly as it dried. "I...It is the truth, Komms... I...it's not as big a deal as you think..." She hesitated to say.

He pulled his hand from her shoulder, sitting back in his chair before he opened his jotter back up, tearing a page out and writing something down. "Wh... What're you writing?..." She mumbled, looking curiously down at the paper. "A note for Forlorn." He said as he continued writing.

"F...For Forlorn?..." She asked, her head jumping up to look at him as he finished writing. "Aye, lass, I'm no havin ye sit here in that state, I'll chum ye up the road so ye can get yerseln a shower and a change eh clothes, no one deserves tae have tae sit through a day without a wash after that." He said, putting his jotter back in his bag and pulling on his jacket.

"N...n...n..no! I...I..I-" she stuttered, before Komms spoke back up, "You're no sittin here like that, Yuri, I'm no lettin any eh the little dignity ye hink ye have left leave ye cause eh this. Now c'mon, I'll chum ye up." He said, pulling a smile as he got to his feet, throwing his bag over his back and holding a hand down to her to help her to her feet.

She stared hesitantly at his hand before she took it, not wanting to get in trouble for just leaving part way through the day without permission. He got her to her feet and gave her another smile as he peered down under her fringe, and nodded his head backwards for Her to follow.

They stepped up past the teachers desk, dropping the note in her table as they walked towards the door, making their way to the entrance of the school. "It's you're lead noo, lass." He chirped with a smile. She nervously pointed down the road in front of the school and started walking in the direction of her home, passing several small housing blocks and shops on their way there.

He glanced back over at her as they walked, noticing her shivering like mad as she dawdled through the cold air, her still damp hair and jumper frozen to the touch. He looked down at his jacket, thinking it would better suit her at the minute. Pulling his bag off and unzipping his jacket. She gave him a confused look, then jolted her head back forward as he looked back round at her.

She didn't notice him take his jacket off, only that he pulled a few things from his pockets and stuck them in his bag. He slung the bag back over his shoulders as he opened up his jacket in his hands, resting it over Yuri's shoulders and lettering it drown around her.

She stopped in her tracks staring round at him wide eyed as she felt it land on her shoulders. As he stood there in a t-shirt and vest, just smiling at her. "K..Komms!" she yelped, looking down him as he stood there. "Yer still half drenched , lass." He replied, starting to walk again, getting a few paces ahead of her before stopping again and looking back round at her again, giving her a wink and nodding along the road before he carried on. She stood there for a second in shock before she shook herself out of it as she looked up and down his build, then quickly jogging up next to him and returning to her original pace.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to her house, reaching for the door she turned to look at him anxiously, "I...I'm not sure... if it's a good idea for you to... to come in..." she said, looking down at his feet. "It's cool, lass, I get it, want ees just tae wait ootside till yer finished?" He asked, giving her another smile. She looked back up at him again a bit worried, "B..But it's freezing out here... Would... wouldn't you prefer to head back to school?..." she asked. "Och, I deh mind, lass, I'd rather I knew ye were alright getting back there than leavin ye tae treck back up yerseln." he said, to which she pulled his jacket off from over her and held it back out to him.

"I...I'll try and be quick... Th... Th... Then!" she blurted before opening the door, hearing a man's voice speak out from another room inside asking who it was. "I...I... It's me, D..D...D... Dad!" She called back, hearing a few muffled words after as she closed the door behind her.

He took a seat on the door step that stretched out a couple feet on other side of the doorway, resting himself back against the wall as he took in the heat she'd left in his jacket. He sniffed the collar of the jacket as he put it back on, getting that faint whiff of urine and bleach again, as he hoped to smell what perfume she wore or the soap she used. He felt a little disappointed with the smell that was left, but he didn't mind to much, his nose eventually getting used to it after a minute or two.

He eventually heard a shower turn on through a window a window on the upstairs of the house, hearing the sound change as she stepped into the stream of water. He wondered what was happening in class and how Miss Forlorn had acted when she'd read his note, how much trouble they'd be in when they got back. He thought about it for a good ten or fifteen minutes, hearing a whimper come from thought he window to the shower up stairs, glancing up and wondering what was going on, the sound becoming slightly more prominent as the shower stopped, then quickly fading away as the quiet sound of a door closing slapped through the window.

He sat bouncing his leg around as he had earlier, biting his nails waiting for her to come back down and outside, waiting another fifteen-twenty minutes before he heard someone drop a set of boots on the floor inside, then a couple grunts as he heard them tie their laces. He stood back up from the step as he waited for the door to open, starting to feel even more anxious as he thought about her as each minute passed, the door still not opening.

"Th... That's me away, Dad!..." He heard from the other side of the door, no response coming back through from the other room. When she pulled the door open she let out a shocked gasp seeing him stood there, then shakily stepping out in her clean warm clothes, a hat perched upon her head since her hair was still damp. "Y...Y..You're still h...h..here?" she stuttered once she closed the door.

"Well, aye, I said I were gonnea walk ye back up didn't I?" He replied, pulling a little smirk as he done so. "Y...yeah.. you did..." She replied, both of them standing in silence again for a second before they started walking back towards the school.

After a few minutes of walking she finally decided to say something, "I...I'm sorry for making you wait... I... I didn't think y..you'd still be here..." she murmured, looking down at the ground ahead of them. "I'm no gonnea ask why ye thought that, lass, I get why, I'm just glad you've got a change and a shower. Be a lot mare comfy than ye were before hand." He said, pulling another smile at her as she stared at the road ahead.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches, pulling one out and popping it in his mouth, "You smoke?" he asked, looking round as he pulled a match from the box. She looked round at him as he asked, pulling a small metal tin from her pocket and opening it up to see three little hand rolled cigarettes inside. "M..My dad doesn't know... I... I try to do it on the down low..." She said, hesitantly fumbling as she tried to pull one out.

He struck his match and light his own, pulling it form his lips and handing it to her as she struggled to take it from the bottom of the tin with her bitten nails. "Y...you sure?..." She asked, to which he let out a nosed laugh, "Course l'm sure, lass." He said, pulling an extra five from the pack and dropping them in her tin as she placed the light one on her mouth.

He light another one and took a draw as they walked, watching her look down at the cigarettes he put in her tin for a minute or so before she slowly closed it and held it to her chest before placing it in her pocket. "My folks wi probubly slap the shite oot ees if they foond oot, like." He said blowing smoke round to the side away from her. both of them pinged their fag butts into the snow a few minutes later as they finished.

He turned as he heard something driving up behind them, turning and seeing a military truck driving up behind them. They were in between two housing blocks on side of the road, still a good fifteen or twenty minutes walk from the school. He gave a wave to the truck as it got closer, Yuri turning and looking at him as he waved. The truck slowed as it got closer, finally coming to a halt as it reached them. He walked over to the door, looking up at the driver as she opened the window, sitting there in full combat armour.

"Hey, you headed up past the school by any chance?" He asked, as she leaned out the window to look at the two of them. "Yeah I'm going that way, you want a lift?".He smiled and gave a nod, to which she motioned for them to hop in the back. They both walked down the length of the truck and getting round the back a couple soldiers in the back dropped the door, shuffling up a bit and giving them room to get in.

He climbed up the back of the truck inside and held a hand down to Yuri, pulling her up as she struggled to climb up the back. He reached down and grabbed the door, pulling it up shut. A Gear further up nocked on the back of the cab signalling for the driver to carry on.

He made some idle chat with the Gears in the back as Yuri sat quietly the whole way there, glancing over at the soldiers and the weapons they carried. It only took five minutes or so for them to get there, the truck pulling up and stopping at the entrance gate to the school.

He shook hands with the gears he'd spoke with, then jumped out over the hatch, Yuri following him over but awkwardly climbing over it and down instead. They walked up to the drivers door, thanking the driver for pulling over and giving the Gears a wave as they drove off into the cold.

They walked back into the school, following the corridors back up to their class, realising it was almost time for lunch as they stepped through the door. Miss Forlorn looked over as he opened the door, a look of relief overcoming her face as they appeared.

"Yuri, can you take your seat please, I need to have a word with you outside, Komms." She said,- her eyes taking a tone of displeasure as she spoke. He let Yuri pass, who gave him a worried look as she walked towards her desk, the sniggering of the class starting to echo through the room as Forlorn escorted him outside.

She turned to face him as she closed the door behind her, her expression relaxing again as they stepped a few paces further down the hall. "I got your note, Komms, thank you... Thank you for doing this for her, she really needs someone like you to look out for her, I feel like crying sometimes when I see the states she gets in and the isolation she puts herself in. Thank you so much, Komms, you really don't understand the service you're doing right now with this." She explained.

"I understand that you might be moving away again at some point, just please do your best for her while you're still here... she needs it." She smiled as she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He really didn't know what to say, thinking he was just doing things normally or how most people would want to do it.

They both stepped back into the room and she went back to her desk as he walked past the front line again, taking his seat next to Yuri and dropping his bag on the floor and slipping his jacket from his arms, laying it over the back of the chair.

The class ended not ten minutes later, Forlorn giving him and Yuri a big smile as she left, letting the other students leave first this time. He turned to Yuri who had taken her hat off to let her hair dry, deciding now to pull out a hairbrush as everyone had left, straightening out her hair and letting it hang low down her back.

He looked round at her for a moment before he settled back in his chair, "I'm just gonnea have a wee kip, lass, let ees ken if yer needin anyhin, alright?" he yawned as he leaned his head back, putting his jumper on the desk and putting his feet up on it so he didn't dirty up the desk.

"O...okay... Th... Thank you again, Komms... I..It means a lot..." She stuttered as she looked round at him closing his eyes. "Nea a boer, lass, just deain my job." He said, soon hearing her open her bag and the fluttering sound of paper as she opened her book as he drifted off.

Komms 35 – 68

May 5th 2266 Camp Gamma Garrison Point

He looked up at her again as she choked, trying not to burst into tears again. "There is something ells, Yuri..." He said, his eyes seeming more serious this time. "Y.. Yeah?..." She blurted. He took a breath for a second before pulling himself up next to her, ringing his finger on her upper chest as she looked over at him. "On the third day... The toilet didn't brake did it?" he asked as Yuri looked up at the ceiling, sliding down from the wall, biting her lip before she replied, but still only replying with a shake of her head. "What happened?...".

She took a deep breath, stuttering it out as she pressed her hand up on top of his.

"I... I came into school early as I normally done... I sat down and started reading, bagging my book after a while when I needed the toilet... I walked out the door and towards the toilet, feeling a bit weird, as if someone was watching me as I walked. I looked around as I walked, not seeing anyone around until I reached the door to the toilets, looking down the corridor I seen a couple heads pull back behind the wall at the turn at the end...

I sat in a stall, locking it behind me and hanging my bag on the coat h...hook. I heard the door open after a few minutes and someone enter a stall along from me and start doing their business. I... I waited till they finished before I continued, I hate doing it when anyone's around... I heard someone say something to some one ells as they they closed the door, everything going silent so I done my thing... I froze when I finished, the door didn't open but two sets of footsteps came over from the door. Someone knocked on the door a few times then when I didn't answer I heard a laugh before the door got kicked in.

I yanked up my trousers and pants, trying to quickly do my belt up as Garcia and a girl walked towards me, grabbing me by the hair and pulling me onto my knees... I can't remember what he said, but it was something about you... he laughed as he insulted me and you, then he pulled me onto my back and turned me round, forcing me on my hands and knees..."

Komms' eyes turned to a glare as he listened, "He fucking didn't?..." He growled, his eye starting to twitch. "N...No! Oh for the love of god I thought he was for a moment when he... he grabbed my... my ass... I...I think he thought about doing more b..but I guess he just thought twice... b...but I could smell the toilet, I hadn't flushed it yet... and he... he shoved my face down into it, dunking my head under and pulling me back out as I started struggling for breath, flushing the toilet after about the third time he dunked my head under...

When he finished it... he dropped me from the toilet... I was panting, crying... I was fucking begging him to stop... just to leave me alone when he kicked me in the side, doing it a few more times before he slapped me about. He...". Komms hushed her as he hugged onto her, pulling her round to face him as the tears started streaming down the side of her face. "Shhh, you don't have to go on, Yuri... It's okay.." He hushed, but she continued regardless.

"He...He grabbed me by the throat... he pulled me back up onto the toilet and... and got his lady friend to...to hold my head over the bowl... He...He pulled his zip down..." She sobbed. Komms tried to get her to stop and just let it go, but she insisted, telling him she needed to get it off her chest.

"He... He pulled down his zip and pulled it out... leaning over me and almost rubbing it in my face before he just started pissing on me... He fucking... Fucking pissed just... all over my face and hair!..." She screamed at the end, a fit of cries over taking her words as she clasped herself onto him.

The door flew open a moment or two later. Erin, Horvat and Vlad rushed through the door and over to the bed to see what was wrong. Erin held herself over Komms, placing a hand down on Yuri's back as she asked what was wrong. Yuri peered up from Komms to see her face, "Get the fuck away from me! You fucking whore, get your slimy fucking pissy face away from me!" She screamed at her. Erin jumping back in shock as she did so, Horvat pulling Erin close to her in shock.

Komms held her head into his chest as she wailed, looking back over his shoulder as the two of them stood there while Vlad stood at the bottom of the bed. "She's... She's having some... some bad memories..." he said before Yuri burst up from his chest. "The shit you fucking done to me you fucking, Cunt! Just fucking go, you've done nothing but make my life a fucking misery, I tried to live quietly out the lime light and all you fucking done was torture me you fucking blonde punching bag! Get the fuck out of my sight you degenerate glob of abject disappointment and cruelty, The best thing anyone who loves you could ask for for Christmas is a folded fucking flag" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes burning with hate and heartbreak.

Erin's eyes widened as far as they could go as her lips trembled as she stared into Yuri's tear filled eyes. She tore herself from Horvat's grasp and sprinted for the door, grasping her face in her hands as she ran, bounding round the corner as Murphy started to march round, smashing into his chest almost sending the two of them to the floor. She looked up at him for a moment before sprinting back off from him and over to 2-1's barrack.

"That fucking cunt held me down while he fucking did it! Spiting and laughing in my face as he did, tearing at my chest through my fucking clothes with her nails before dropping my on the floor and walking off fucking laughing! I don't even know why I fucking bothered stopping her killing herself the useless fuck! She screamed again collapsing back down on the bed in the fetal and in to Komms' arms again.

Murphy stormed into the room after she had finished, a look of complete confusion across his face, the same as the others. Komms sighed at he held her, looking round at them and motioning for the door as he looked down at the ground.

It took a while fro her to calm down, eventually getting her to the point she was just at sniffles as she tucked her head in her knees, refusing to talk to anyone. He heard the door open again, and turned to see Horvat walk in, looking rather downtrodden herself, pulling up a chair next to his bunk she took a seat. "Is Erin alright?" He asked, looking up to her from Yuri. Horvat shook her head, while she looked down at the floor, "She's been crying since she ran from the room.." She said, dropping her face into her hands.

"What the fuck is going on?..." She asked, her voice muffled through her hands. "Erin... Erin used to bully Yuri in school... Pretty fuckin badly really... I asked her a few things about when I met her in school, about when I first moved there... She'd... She'd done something really bad and it just set her off on one..." He said, looking back down to Yuri as he clapped her head.

"What happened?" she asked, looking up past her fingers at Yuri. "I'm no sure you'd like tae hear.." He replied, biting his lip thinking it could do something between them. "please, Med, I'd prefer to know...".

"Well..." He sighed, taking a deep breath and wondering where to start. "On my third day there, she showed up late to class... her hair dripping wet and smelling off piss and bleach... She and her friend waited till she'd used the toilet, kicked in the door and shoved her head down into the bowl... she hadny even flushed it yet... Then her friend beat and slapped her and Erin held her down on the toilet and fondled her as he pissed on her..." He explained, dropping his head, regretting what he'd said.

"Oh my god..." She murmured through her hands, sliding them back over her face. "I telt ye ye wouldny want tae hear it...". Sitting in silence for a few minutes they listened to Yuri's whimpers from between her legs. "Wh...What the fuck have I done!?..." Yuri blurted down to the mattress.

He pressed his head down next to hers, rubbing them together, "It's no yer fault, lass... Ye had a breakdown and said some shit, it's an easy fix..." He said, before she pulled her head up. He picked her up from the mattress, placing her on his lap, dipping his head down to look up at her face. "Y...you think?..." She asked, contemplating her next actions. "Aye, lass, ye's are so close, there isny a way ye's couldny make up." he replied.

She took a second before tearing herself up from the bed and storming towards the door, Komms and Horvat both jumping to their feet and following after her as she marched along the hall to 2-1. She barged through the door, Komms making it up to her shoulder, seeing Erin flat out on the bed, her face buried in her pillow as Steph sat at her side trying to calm her as she cried.

"Erin!" Yuri called, causing her to lift her head from the pillow and see the three of them stood in the door way, Steph sat there glaring up at her. "I'm... I'm so sorry, baby!" she blurted as she paced across the room, Erin throwing herself up and latching onto her, joining her hands at Yuri's back as she cradled her.

"I... I'm so sorry, Erin, please for the love of god forgive me!? I... I wasn't in the best place! Please believe me!?" she pleaded as Erin cried into her chest. After a moment that they stood crying together, Erin started to mumble through Yuri's vest, "Yuri... I... it's not your fault... You didn't do anything wrong... I've been waiting for this to happen...". Yuri laid her head atop Erin's as she gripped onto her back and head while she shivered.

"Y... Yuri... You... You're fucking amazing!... You're so kind and welcoming... How I put you through so fucking much I don't think I'll ever know why... P... Please don't cry, just please, don't... You don't deserve any of this, fucking any of it..." she yelped, her voice still being muffled as she held her head tight to Yuri.

Komms 36 – 69

May 13th 2266 Highway to Alaskan Canadian Border

He sat tapping Yuri's foot in the back of the truck, getting her to look up at him from her book as she read, staring at her for a moment before he smiled his eyes at her, feeling her smile under her helmet before looking back down at her book, tapping his foot back after a second of looking down. He looked at Vlad next to him who was sleeping with his head leaned back on the wall of the truck.

He shook his head before looking down at his watch, the time being 09:33, still another three hours to go, after already being in the truck for the past four hours. "Here, Murph? What are we doin again once we get there?" He asked, looking round Steph that sat on his other side, looking down to the door of the truck where Murphy sat looking out the back.

"We're rotating with Charley company to take over on border defence, a lot of sitting around looking out of bunkers and watch towers. Us being Gamma-2 we'll have Gamma-1 on out left flank and Gamma-3 on our right. Shouldn't be much to worry about, borders locked up tighter than Steph when she gets to a club!" He called back. "Hey!" Steph called back, with Stevens next to her chuckling to himself before she slapped him across the helmet. "What were that for? I'm no the one who can't keep track of my purse when I see the poles!" He chuckled back, receiving another slap after saying so.

"Knock it off you two! You might be siblings but that doesn't mean I can't order disciplinary!"Murphy laughed. "tell ye's wit, ye remind ees eh my brothers and sister, never could get along wioot someone punching everyone." Komms chuckled.

Yuri raised her head from her book again hearing him talk about his sibling, "I never did meet your brothers or sister, you never spoke much of them either?" She said, placing the marker in her book and leaning forward a bit.

He scratched his chin a bit, "Yer right, I never really did did I? Och, well, isny much tae say I guess. Four eh us all together, I'm second eldest, My brother Ricky were eldest, He were a Gear already when I moved tae Jacinto and met ye, he were five years aulder and he bit the bullet in... I hink it were in a border fight when the C'nucks last tried pushing an offensive through the line, no long before I met ye really.

My sister Emilia, she's a year younger so she'll be in the academy the now, no seen her since before I moved tae Jacinto and the youngest Ty, well Tyler. He's kinda the squirt eh the family, wee hert eh gold, couldny hurt a fly. He were wi Emi, wi my aunt and uncle off in New Ephira, he's a year younger than Emi and they both refused to move again, my parents didny have a choice though so they ended up stayin wi them." He explained, thinking over how long it's been since he's seen them.

"Still write to them?" Yuri asked, taken back by how she never met them or how neither of them went back and forth to visit. "Aye, we write every now and then, writing got further and further in between letters, in fact, havny got a letter or sent them yin since the start eh trainin actually need tae get them written one up. Cause I mind maw sayin they were comin over when I got back on leave so we could have a wake, well when we get it scheduled around their leave cause they'll both be in it now that I hink aboot it."

Yuri looked at him with he stared up at the ceiling in thought, giving little squints with his eyes every now and then. "What're they like? Emi and Ty?" she asked after tapping him on the leg. "Eh...Well Emi's like me I guess, no as hands on wi practical work but she's head set on military service, No sure if she's went heavy infantry like ees or medium, might be goin demo but I couldny tell ye the now. Ty? He's mare eh the quiet one, always deep in thought about something, he's no so keen on service surprisingly but last I heard he were goin fur it. He's... he's a bit childish at times, but then I guess last time I seen him I were fourteen so he were only like twelve so I couldny really say anyhin really.".

"I'd like to meet them... Hope I get the chance..." She said, looking down at his boots. He patted her on the top of her helmet then gave her shoulder a shake, "You'll get the chance, Darlin, I hink ye'd like both eh them, ye'd get along wi Emi. Ty's got that sweet little kid vibe, so he gets along wi most for the best part eh it."

A few hours later they finally jumped from the back of the truck, looking around at the place they were to call home for the next six to ten weeks. The trucks lined up with mechanics checking round the engines and getting them ready to take the current guard to move out to their Garrison point. He followed Murphy along with the rest of 2-3 and 2-1, passing groups of waiting Gears.

Murphy shook hands with another Lieutenant, "Been too long Xing, been too long." He said, greeting him. "That it has, Murphy, how's it been going on the home front?" The other lieutenant replied. "There's been a breach, the reached Garosk, we drove them out though and with minimal casualties might I add.".

He turned back to the rest of his Squad as the two of them talked, "Either of you's been here before, then?" He asked, looking between Vlad and Horvat. "Da, this is my fourth circuit of the boarder, second time here as well." Vlad replied, with Horvat giving him a nod as well, "Yeah, my second time here and third on the boarder.".

After a bit of talking Murphy came back round to them, pulling them off to their barracks and giving them some time to set up. The barracks this time were set up with two squads per room, stacked on bunk beds. He took the first bed with Vlad, letting Steph and Stevens take the next. They shared with 2-4, Horvat shared the bunk at the end of the room with Murphy, Gaz taking the bunk across from him and Vlad with Miller.

He filled his locker and took a seat, sparking a fag as he took his helmet and mask off, blowing the smoke out in a cloud as Vlad climbed up onto his bunk. "Corporal, they are of havings a gym here, want to go check it out in a bit? Show you how to train like real man!" He laughed.

"Fuck it, might as well, like." He replied as he slid round on the bed, resting his boots up on the bar at the end of it. "Got a spare?" asked Horvat as she walked over and looked down at him on the bed. He pulled out his pack and opened it up, holding it out to her as she took one and sparked her lighter. "Don;t get to comfy now, Tiger, I think we're next on the line." She said, closing one eye so the smoke didn't catch her eye as she gripped the cig between her lips.

He cracked his neck and slid back round on the bed towards her as Murphy turned round to the rest of the room. "Yep, we're next up, so be ready with your kit in-" He said, looking down at his watch, "thirty five, and Med!. He looked round Horvat's waist at him, "Grab that launcher of yours, best to have everything we might need when we're there." Murphy said, turning back to his locked.

He slid round on the bed again, pushing open the door on his locker and pulling out the grenade launcher he'd stored. Horvat walked round the bed to his side as he racked open the pump, checking inside to make sure it was clear. "Bet you'll be happy when you finally get to use that, eh?" She said as she sat down next to him, patting him on the shoulder.

He let out a quick chuckle before grabbing the mag pouch for it from the locker and clipping it to the side. "Gonnea have a lot eh fun if I dea, like" He grinned, dropping a belt of forty millimetre grenades into it and clipping it closed so they wouldn't fall out.

Horvat leaned up close to him as she looked down at it, "You think they're gonna be alright?" She asked, her voice sounding rather concerned still. He pulled down his mask as he scrunched his limps, "I've no seen either eh them look the other in the eye since, but I'm sure they'll get to grips with it soon..." He said, trying not to think too much about it. "I mean they didn't speak or look at each other the whole trip, but some time on the line might change that.".

He dropped the launcher on the bed as he stood up, slinging his rifle and MG over onto his mag-pack and making sure his pouches where filled. "Want tae show ees aboot then? We can run round and grab them twea as well if ye want?" He said as he turned back round to the bunk. She pulled herself up from the bunk, spinning herself round to Vlad and patting him on the leg, "You coming, big man?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good, Tavarich!" He said, nesting his head back into his pillow. She patted him on the leg again before they headed off, turning to the next again room, turning through to see Erin and Yuri had taken the same bunk but sitting on their beds silently, while Erin looked over her rifle and Yuri read one of her books.

"Who loves yous, sweethearts!?" Horvat piped as they stepped through the door, both of them looking over to them, both wearing the same pleasant smiles. Yuri hopped down from her bunk after she closed her book, smiling at Horvat before stepping up to Komms and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss as he pulled the extinguished cigarette from his mouth.

He gave them a wink when they parted, going back and re lighting his cig before putting it back to his mouth and taking a draw, popping it down into her lips and holding it while she took a long draw, taking it in deep and blowing it out her nose as she opened her eyes back up. He ruffled her hair for a moment, taking time to straighten it back out as her eyes into a sarcastic angry grin.

He looked over her at Erin and Horvat standing at the bed, holding their hands between each other and giggling away, then leaning in and meeting their lips for a moment. Yuri looked back, looking at Erin for what seemed like the first time in a while, a large smile crawling across her face as she admired the two of them. Erin's eyes jumped over to them, quickly looking down to the ground noticing Yuri look. "E...Erin?" She called over, her eyes slowly turning round to look at her. "Yous look so cute together..." She said, looking her in the eyes.

Erin looked back down, letting out a little sigh through her nose. "Yuri..." she said dejectedly, before parting her hands form Horvat's and taking a step towards her, stopping half way."I... I want to say... Just how sorry I am... I so sorry for what I've done to you before, I just took pain as what was the norm I guess and I put it all on you as well as everyone ells around me, the majority of it on you though... I... I know that especially with what you said last week that you haven't forgiven me, I don't think you ever can and I accepted that when you found me... trying to hang myself..." She said, Horvat's eyes jumping wide, almost in horror of what she just said.

"You said so yourself that you don't know if you can forgive me and that we'd turn a new slate and that's happened... I just want to ask that if you fell.. you... you need to say anything ells, please say it... I... I want to hear it... I need to hear it, I haven't been able to get a good nights sleep since, all cause I need to hear what you have to say. I don't care if it's insulting, or berating... Please, just say it..." She said, staring right into Yuri's eyes before looking down at her boots.

"Erin... please... I..I.. I don't know if there's anything ells..." Yuri replied, her voice cracking as she struggled to find the words. "Please, Yuri, I don't care what it is, I need to hear it." Erin said, stepping the rest of the way towards her and looking up.

Yuri froze for a moment before dropping her head, then looking back down at her. "Okay..." She sighed, not wanting to say anything against her, knowing full well what she's like now compared to back them. "You caused me so much pain, Erin... you made me feel things that no person should ever have to feel... You beat me, groped me, made it impossible for me to overcome how I get with people, left me alone without a soul in the world who fucking cared!" She said as she started to raise her voice a bit. "The amount of times you either shoved me head down a fucking toilet, threw me into walls, smacked doors against my head or threw things at me just to make me feel worse than you fucking did!

I mean you held me fucking down while I screamed, spat and laughed in my face as that fucking rat faced cunt pissed all fucking over me! You ruined my fucking life and drove me to the point I was literally going to fucking kill myself! Over and over and over I thought it might get better tomorrow, maybe they'll move on and leave me to my fucking misery but no, you doubled down! And it took for fucking Komms to move there and beat seven shades of shit out of him several fucking times for you to stop!

Even then you still carried on, carried on to the point where he tried to fucking cut me to the bone in training and Komms was about to murder him!".

Everyone ells in the room was staring at her as she ranted, each of them with their jaws dropped either in their helmets or on their laps as Erin's head had dropped, staring down at her boots as she berated her, looking as if she was about to attempt again as she brought back all the memories of what she'd done.

"You done so much to me... Yet I fucking love you, Erin... You're one of the greatest friends I've ever had... And... And I forgive you for everything you ever done to me... Even the most disgusting and degrading things that's ever happened... Cause even through you caused some of the worst things to ever happen to me... You're one of the best things that ever happened to me...".

She raised her head up slightly, staring at the armour across Yuri's belly before tilting her eyes up to see her smiling face, every hint of hate and rage gone from her expression gone, as if it just evaporated. Her hands shook for a second before they raised up out to the sides, waving her hands towards her making Erin just jump on to her. Yuri closed her arms around her, rocking them both side to side as.

He stepped up next to them after a while, patting Yuri on the shoulder and Erin on the head. Erin peered up at him as she turned her heard to the side, ripping her arm from Yuri and slinging it round him as well. He stood there a bit shocked for a moment before he curled an arm around Yuri and held his other hand to the back of Erin's head. "I..If you have anything to say, Komms... I want to hear that as well..." She said, burying her head in between the two of them like a child trying to get support from their parents.

"I deh have anyhing tae add, lass, Everything you done to me was through Yuri... Apart from that one time at the pick up for training, but I'm pretty sure I got you back on that one." He said as he scratched the back of her scalp.

He lifted his arm around Yuri's back and looked at his watch checking how long they had left. They still had twenty minutes so he thought it might be time to act."Tell ye what, lass. Me and horvat were aboot tae go fur a wee tour eh the place, how about you and Yuri join us, get to ken the place?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

She nodded her head in between them as she clamped them together, "Can... Can we stay like this for a little longer?... please?" She asked between them. He laughed a little, "That's nea a boer, lass, just let ees ken when yer ready." He replied, putting a little grip with his hand on the back of her neck.

She eventually relinquished them after a couple minutes, her smile bright enough to warm a home as she looked up at them. He gave a nod to Horvat who still looked a bit shocked, but still happy that they had come to a close. Erin and Yuri grabbed their kit, sticking their weapons to their back and following after Horvat and Komms, Yuri stepping up next to him and taking his hand, swinging it between them a little as they walked.

Horvat took them around to the mess, the cleaning and showering area as well as the latrines. She then took them to the smiths, showing them where to take their kit if it gets damaged and then the motor pool. "Alright, if there's going to be an immediate evacuation or a reinforcement move then this is where we come to, we load up and head off and do our thing. I think that's most of the places we'd be going to in our spare time. Oh! I remember Vlad telling you about the gym, Komms? You still wanting to see that?". Komms opened his eyes a bit more and gave an enthusiastic nod, making Horvat laugh.

"Well I could definitely use a spotter for the weights, show you how to build some real muscle!" She joked as she posed her arm and tensed her muscles, giving them a squeeze. He done the same, lifting his arm and walking up next to her to compare the size between them. "Aww, look at you two, comparing dick sizes for bragging rights." Erin chuckled, making Yuri nose a laugh.

Both Komms and Horvat turned their heads to look at the two, Komms raising his hand and pointing at Yuri, "That's it, nea sex fur the next two weeks!" he blurted, to which she looked at with a dejected look. Erin sniggered at her before Horvat spoke, "That goes for you to, little miss sunshine!". Erin jolted her head round, giving her the same look Yuri gave Komms.

Komms and Horvat glanced at each other with the same look of satisfaction, giving a little chuckle. "So how about we visit this gym then?" She asked, getting a look of agreement from Komms and a sigh from the other two. The walked back up to the Barracks again, walking past them and up a couple corridors until they came to a set of clouded glass double doors and opening it was a bunch of training machines. Small line of old treadmills and bikes, with some mats in the centre and a couple weight benches and racks with dumbbells on them.

"She isn't much to look at , but it's enough to get the job done and done well!" She said, curling up her arm again, "This is where I started on this masterpiece!". Komms stepped in and over to the weights, checking out what they had. "A nice wee selection I see, be gid tae get a bit mare under my belt." He replied, looking down at his arms again.

"So what ye say we get back and get the rest eh oor kit on then?" He asked, looking back round at them. Each of them sounding their agreement. They sauntered back off to the barracks down the corridors and strapped the rest of their armour on, bracers and other small sections they'd taken off to relax and settle in.

Murphy soon came back into the barracks from wherever he was off to, rounding everyone in all the barracks up, "Okay, now that we've settled in a bit it's time to discuss rotation of watches. The old guard is stepping down in fifteen minutes, We're swapping over part way through the shift with 3 and 4, so now it's going to be 2-3 and 2-4, so Horvat, your squad is with me while we're on watch. 2-5 and 2-6 will take over after that. We rotate every eight hours, it may get boring and you might start to nod off but as long as we take spells in who does so there won't be any problems. Understood?" he explained, getting a loud confirmation from all six squads. "

Good! Now, 2-3 and 2-4 with me, the rest of you settle in, 2-5, 2-6! I expect to see you down there at six o'clock! Until then do as you please, as long as you don't do anything that gets my balls chewed I'm happy with it! Training would be best, but R&R is approved in spare time, in fact, 2-5, grab your MG and bring it down with us, we can set it up in position and you can show whoever out of us that don't know how to use it how to. Medvedev, Leave your launcher down at the line as well, you can show the others the do's and don'ts. You can keep leave yours down there Vlad, but I'd prefer only personnel trained in using it already use it, don't need us all getting fucked cause someone with half a wit decided it would be fun to play with it!"

Komms 37 – 70

May 13th 2266 Alaskan – Canadian Border

four hours into his watch and he was bored shitless already, sat staring out the window of a bunker next to 2-5's MG, his own rested against the wall next to the launcher as he looked over his rifle, making sure the bolt was clean and the gas system wasn't fouled.

He took a look over at Vlad who was sat with a small stoke boiling some water for coffee and tea, ten cups lined up next to him as he popped everyone's desired mixes in their cups. He looked past him and at Horvat who sat up behind the .50, giving a check over that the ammo was in reach next to her and that there was plenty of it.

He looked back out the window, the bold wind blowing through and steaming his breath, chilling his fingers through the gloves. A couple minutes later Vlad walked over, handing him his mug, thanking him as he felt the heat penetrate his gloves and through to his fingers. He pulled the front of his balaclava down and took a sip, flinching a bit as it burned his tongue, but feeling at ease as the hot gold warmed his throat and stomach.

He took another sip before sitting it down on the ledge ahead of him, a smothering of coffee and tea stains already covering it. He heard the stove turn off as went for the coffee again, a couple of sighs emanate from along the bunker as some of them enjoyed their beverages. He looked at his watch, only a half hour to go before they went for the hand over, thankfully not having to do a full shift first thing, but it was long enough for him, since they started almost first thing that is.

He light another cig, taking a draw and taking another drink, "I take it ye start livin on this stuff when yer oot here?" He asked over to Vlad as he took a drink as well. "Pretty much, Comrade, pretty fucking much." He replied.

He sat staring out the window for the last half hour, exactly as he did for the time that past on his shift before hand, watching between the falling snow and the tree's and open terrane that had been made years ago, eventually 2-5 and 2-6 showing up at the door, pressing the buzzer.

Murphy got up from his seat and walked to the door, pressing the intercom. "That you 2-5?", it took a second before the old system sent the word across, hearing it echo through the other side. "Yep, our turn." 2-5 replied. Murphy turned the latch, pulling the door open towards him and greeting the two squads.

He swapped seat with the gunner of 2-5's machine gun, pulling most of them over and showing them over his launcher, showing them how to work the action and load it. Cycling a couple rounds through it and placing them back in the belt before resting it back against the wall.

He said his farewells the took his exit, 2-5's squad leader closing the door behind him and locking it shut. He followed up the way her came, coming back to the point they'd been dropped off at in the early afternoon and walking back into the bunker where their barracks where.

He stepped into 2-1's barrack, seeing Erin laying on her bunk with a comic book held over her head while Yuri sat on the floor, leaning up against Erin's part of the bunk reading a book. "Hapnin ladies?" he asked, pulling off his helmet. "Not much, big man." Erin replied, looking over from her comic before turning quickly back to it.

Yuri looked up from her book, giving him a smile and patting on the floor next to her. He set the MG on the ground, then pulling his rifle out he laid that next to it, sitting down on the ground and leaning up next to her. She shivered away from him as his cold armour leaned against her arm. He let out a quick chuckle, "I'll be back in yin sec then, Doll." He said, pushing himself back up to his feet and moving off through to his barrack, storing his armour and weapons and taking off his jacket. He decided to take his shirt off as well, placing that in the locker and strapping his belt back on.

He walked back through to see Yuri sat patiently on the floor still, looking up at the ceiling as she waited. He took his seat beside her again, leaning back up against her and not being met with repulse.

They sat and mad their way through the book, making it ten or so pages before she leaned her head on his shoulder then flipping the page. He got to the end of the two pages, waiting for her to flip to the next one, finding it weird since normally she was a much faster reader than him. The book slowly tilted back down onto both their legs and looking down he realised she'd fallen asleep, dozing peacefully way on him.

"Love ye tae, Darlin." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head, leaning his down onto hers as she slept.

He'd drifted off after a while as well, only to be woken an hour or so later by Erin, who shook his shoulder trying not to wake Yuri as well. "Komms?... Komms?!" She whispered as he came to. "Huh?... Wait, what's wrong!?" He replied, seeing a rather concerned look on her face.

"Movement outside, they aren't sure what it is yet, get yourself ready." She said before standing back up and continuing to strap her armour on. He gave Yuri a little shake, waking her up as well, her head slowly raising up and giving him a smile seeing herself next to him again.

"five more minutes?" She asked, her eyes droopy and smiling. "We need to get ready, lass, might be something outside." He replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek before pulling himself, holding his hand down and puling her up when she started to pull a look of concern.

She hurried off to her locker, starting to pull her greaves on, followed by her jacket and chest piece. He stepped off towards the door, taking another look back at her as she checked her rifle and grabbed her helmet. He made it through to his barrack when he an explosion sounded outside and then not a second later the red lights that lined the top of the walls started flashing as an alarm started sounding.

"Grab your shit and get out there Gears!" Yelled Murphy, who grabbed his rifle and started sprinting towards the door. He didn't have time to get ready, only being able to grab his helmet and MG, slapping it on his head and slipping the belt in place, chambering a round. He sprinted after everyone one ells, each of them in a different state of readiness, some of them like him without their armour, just their guns.

He followed them out the barracks and into the cold outside, his body rejecting the feeling of it with the adrenaline flowing through his system. The alarm echoed through the evening, hearing it bounce along the landscape and off into the distance as all along the line Gears rushed from their bunkers and into positions lining above and behind the bunker defences.

He rushed up the concrete stairs and slid himself behind the wall, looking along he seen Vlad mount himself on one of the .50's that sat periodically along the wall. He dropped the bipod and sat it on the wall, looking along the wasteland ahead of him for any movement.

"Anything fucking moves out there, blast the fucker!" Came another gears voice from a different unit.

Everyone sat silent while the alarm blazed, eventually someone firing a quick burst into a group of trees before another explosion sent a small cloud of red, snow and dirt off into the surroundings. The explosion was followed by what looked like a small pack of mutated wolves running off into the open and then out of sight.

"You've got to be having a laugh?" sounded a voice, before Murphy spoke up. "Hush up! Could be bait to get us to lower our guard, just look a fucking round and call anything you see!" He called. He looked along to where Murphy was crouched, looking over the wall with a set of binoculars as the trees where the explosion came from, then off to any other spot someone could be hiding, then just looking around for tracks that someone might have made.

He started to feel the cold penetrate his skin, the adrenaline wearing off and the hairs on the back of his neck and chest curl up as he stared through his visor at the open ground. He jumped a shiver and when he got back on his sights he seen something bobbing through the snow, squinting to see what looked like someone in all white camouflage crawling more or less towards them.

He gave it a second to try and get a proper view on what he was looking at, "Murphy, watch my shots, tell me if that's something!" He called over comms before firing a few bursts at the moving figure. His shots smacked into the snow around the figure, causing it to stop and hide as low in the snow as it could as Murphy turned his eyes to it when he stopped.

"That ain't no animal, Hammer the fucking thing!" He yelled over, to which he pulled a grin under his helmet, pulling the trigger again and blaring off another twenty or so rounds before a puff of red blasted across the snow. He fired again, another and another streak of red formed on the snow when several spots in the snow erupted with muzzle flashes and soon most of the soldiers along the line were firing, tracers landing in the snow all around when someone opened up with an automatic grenade launcher, blasting craters in what was before a smooth covering of snow.

The blades of a helicopter sounded in the distance behind them as they fired and soon a pair of helicopters where circling the air above, firing at what they could see. Then the sound of music pierced the air as the speakers on the choppers sparked to life, the gunfire syncing perfectly with the guitar and drums.

When the flashes in the snow finally stopped the music kept playing. He looked side to side as everyone stopped, he took the opportunity to duck down, pulling another belt from a pouch and opening the cover to reload.

The music finally stopped playing as another voice came over comms. "All units responding, this is UH-5-7, threats eliminated." The voice called, the helicopters doing a final couple of circles before pulling back and flying back the way they came.

"Alright, five minutes and we can call it." called Murphy. He looked back over the top, settling himself back into his MG, the cold really starting to make his shiver as he stared down the sights. The passing five minutes feeling like an hour as he checked his watch.

He looked off down the line on either side of him, seeing a couple other gears without jackets or armour, but most of them with at least their thick shirts on, while he still stood there in a vest. His sights jolted all over the place, his shivering becoming more and more intense as the minutes slowly passed.

The alarm finally subsided, the air returning to it's previous silence. "Watch teams, keep your eyes wide, don't want anyone ells trying to sneak up on us, everyone ells back to your duties!" Came a voice over his headset, most everyone stood back up and walked back down the stairs and into the barracks.

He followed down after a few moments, finding Yuri and Erin first who were decked head to toe in their gear, looking him up and down seeing he only had his helmet and belt on. "A...Are you not freezing?..." Asked Yuri as she finally looked back up at the visor of his helmet that wasn't even strapped on.

Another shiver ran up his spine, giving her an answer. "C...Can we get back inside please?... I...I canny feel m...my nuts..s.s.s..." He shivered. Both of them giggled a little, before Yuri stepped forward, cupping his crotch in her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Does that feel any better?" She giggled, as Erin shook her head and walked past them. "No sex for two weeks remember?" Erin chuckled sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sure this is more of a medical issue than anything ells." Yuri replied, grinning under her helmet. "L..L..Lass, I canny even tell if yer coppin them or n...n...no the noo... Can we for the love of god go inside, please?..." he asked again, only just remembering that it was minus eight.

She yet again let out a giggle before walking off, "Come on then, I guess I've have the treat of a popsticle tonight then." She laughed, dropping her hand from him as she stepped down the stairs. He watched her go, watching the movements of her hips in her armour as she took the first couple steps.

"Are you not coming? Or are you just keeping them cool for me?" She asked, her voice rife with sarcasm. He began walking after her, looking down at his fingers, wondering how they hadn't turned blue yet.

Stepping back inside they were met by Horvat and Vlad as they spoke with Erin. Vlad turned to see them, letting out a hearty laugh as he seen Komms, "Da, Comrade! Cold is best way to feel alive is it not!?". He stared at him for several moments, Vlads grin growing further across his face as he did so. "I...I...I think m..m...my left b...b...b...baw just snapped off..." He replied.

Horvat shook her head and sighed, "I guess she's getting a pass for the no sex thing.". Yuri pulled off her helmet and patted her on the shoulder, "It's okay, Sergeant, it's all in the name of his health." letting off a wide grin as she finished.

She grabbed his hand, pulling him off past the three and back off towards the barracks, taking him back through to his bunk. He clanked his helmet back on the shelf, hanging his belt up on the door of it. Throwing his boots under the bed he slid off his trousers and hopped under the covers, cocooning himself in them.

Yuri giggled at him as she left, returning about five minutes later with her book and a mug of coffee and tea. She handed him the coffee to which he almost gulped it down, not caring that it'd scalded his tongue completely. She shuffled herself under the covers next to him, handing him the book.

He flipped to the marker she'd left, flipping forward a couple extra pages since they'd forgot to change it when they got ready earlier. She leaned up against his shoulder, rubbing her arms up and down his chest and belly, her warm and toasty hands feeling like pure ecstasy after the cold outside. She gave him a little tap with her finger every time she was ready to turn the page, but as usual he had to take an extra minute or two to move on.

Another shiver ran down his spine as he felt her hand slide farther down his belly, running down over his boxers. He glanced down at her, seeing her expression hadn't changed in the least as she kept reading, her eyes quickly moving over every line and word on the pages. "You weren't joking about being cold where you?" She giggled again.

"M...My baws were... kinda sweatin when we were readin before..." He murmured, feeling her unbutton the front of them and slip a couple fingers over him, throwing him side to side between them. He hadn't even been reading when he felt her tap on him, the skin of her fingers starting to become cold as she passed her heat over to him.

He flipped the page as he still looked down at her from the corner of his eye, her eyes still moving with the page. She tapped him again after a few minutes. He didn't even notice, still encapsulated with the look in her eyes and her complete nonchalantness. "A...Are you not going to turn over?". She finally looked back up at him after she moved her hand farther down, massaging them in her palm.

"You're getting bold these days, lass." He whispered, feeling them finally start to warm up. "I hink yer getting a bit tae used to it.". She curled a cheeky grin before kissing his shoulder. "Oh come now, we aren't getting bored of it, are we?". He shook his head a little, pulling his hand back under the covers.

"And what are we-" She stammered, as his fingers clenched around her nipple, giving it a small but swift twist. She slowly gasped, trying not to moan as he went, "R...Remember, Komms... I am sensitive you know!..." She whispered after she looked around, seeing one of the Gears from 2-4 laying in their bed.

She squeezed on his testicles, making him almost gag with the feeling. Letting out a grunted sigh he glared at her through squinted eyes, feeling like a war might be on the horizon. "uhuhu, I see it's not so funny when it happens to you!" She grinned. He dropped the book off the side of the bunk onto the floor, rolling round and hovering over her and grasping her lips with his. She ran her hands round to his back, digging her nails into him as he laid down atop her, sliding an arm around the back of her head and holding it almost painfully tight to his.

She rubbed herself up against him, wrapping her legs around one of his, pulling back against his groin with her thigh. He felt her piercings grind against his chest as they smothered each other, winding their tongues in a battle of attrition. "I see your little punishment is going unchecked..." she sighed in the small gasps of breath she got.

When they finally parted, her held himself over her again, gazing down into her eyes, a look of a complete desire glazed over them. "Yuri... I canny tell ye how fuckin proud eh ye I am...". Her lips parted as she glanced down at his, then back up to his eyes, a slight look of confusion mixed in with her looks. "Ye'v done everyhin in yer will tae keep up... Ye'v managed tae push everyhin aside tae be here wi ees, went against everyhin ye planned on deain... and I canny tell ye how much that makes ees want ye even mare...".

"I... I don't think I could live without you, Komms... and every time we touch... Every time we share a kiss, or share blood... Even just a look... Anything that makes me think I'm wanted. I feel so... Whole with you...".

He slowly lowered himself back down, both of them sliding their eyes closed again as they neared, stopping just short of reaching her, soaking in the feeling of her breath meeting his, the smell of smoke on her breath as it warmed his face.

"I thought she was under a strict judicial punishment?" Came Horvat's voice behind them. He stopped himself again, bathing in her breath as he responded. "For one, Sergeant, it isny sex if we're just keeping each other warm and second, don't you have better things to do than ruin what was a perfect moment?" He asked sarcastically before he finally met her, feeling that the moment was lost, but he didn't care and he got the feeling she didn't either.

The bed jolted as Erin planted herself at their side, slapping Komms across the backside as he kissed her. They parted again, both of them sighing heavily. He rolled back off her and onto his back next to her as she uncrossed her legs. "I ken we're in a fuckin military bunker, but can I no just love my missus wioot bein interrupted?!" he blurted.

Erin smiled heavily at him, "Not really." she replied, tilting her head to the side. He squinted and darted his eyes between the two of them. "I see wit it is noo...". "Oh, and what would that be?" Erin babbled. "Yer just jelly, ain't ye?".

Horvat nosed a laugh, "However do you mean, Tiger?". He stared into her eyes as she stood there smugly chuckling to herself. "Yer just jelly she gets the D, ain't ye?" he grumbled. Erin looked up at Horvat, blushing a bit while Horvat Squinted back at him.

"Well... I don't think you're Wong, my love." Yuri giggled, looking between the rose tint that covered the two women's faces. Komms looked back round at Yuri with a concerned look across his face. "The fuck is Wong? I fuckin knew it! Who is he!? Or she!? Or it!? Or whoever this Wong character is!?" He demanded, a slight chortle being held under his tone.

"You're thinking about this the Wong way, my love..." Yuri stammered back.

"I guess your right, Komms, woe is me who doth not get the dicking one deserves!" Horvat dramatically stated, waving a hand above her head as if she was about to pass out. "If only there was a big strong soldier who couldeth deliver on suck needs'O thine!" Erin joined, jokingly nudging him in the side of the leg through the covers.

"Oh if only one was not as blonde as a banana or as strong as an ox that would leave thine member in terror of dismemberment!?" He humoured them, dropping in a dramatic eye roll. "To bad I already have a crush with melons a plenty and lips a soft, hair a smooth and a heart ah gold.".

He rolled back over Yuri, looking down at her once more. "Roses are red, I'm shite at poems, yer gorgeous, lass... Sausage's." He failed to rhyme, dropping his face on to hers as the other girls laughed. Deciding they'd interrupted enough Erin stood back up and followed Horvat back out the room.

After wrestling their faces for a while they settled back down, leaving the book on the floor and curling up to each other, getting Yuri some rest before her shift started.

Waking to a light slap across the face, her turned to see Erin stood there in her gear, her helmet curled under her arm. "Half hour till our shift, Yuri, might be for the best to get up now.". Yuri stretched her arm under Komms' head, letting the other hang off the bed, "just five more minutes, Mom?" She remarked.

Erin shook her head and walked for the door, "It's your ass if you're late!" She beckoned as she rounded the doorway. "Why do the best things in life always come to an end so quick." Yuri moaned as she stretched again.

It took her another five minutes before she even decided to raise her head, laying there staring at the bottom of the top bunk. "Maybe this'll help motivate ye?", he slid his hand up her side, lightly brushing his finger tips into her arm pit , repeatedly brushing them against her.

She clamped her arm down on his hand as she started giggling, trying to roll away from him only to have him go for the other side of her neck. She giggled and laughed as he kept going, every time she closed of an area he simply went for another, eventually going for her sides, swapping between the two of them, making her lurch and twist to save herself from it.

She eventually ended up rolling herself out the bed, landing in a jittering heap on the floor, snorting and cackling as he leaned off the bed, reaching down and continuing to tickle her. "Stop!... please stop!?... I think I'm going to wet myself!" she blurted between her laughs.

He finally brought the fluttering of his fingers to a close, grinning down at her as she cheerfully glared at him. He slid his finger up her chest to her neck, wrapping his hand around the side and back of her neck, leaning down and pulling her up to his lips as he hung off the bed.

He set her back down and grinned as he got himself up from the bunk, taking her hand and pulling her up to him, holding his hands over her hips as she held hers around his back. "Gonnea get ready now then?". She shook her head at him as she looked down at his chest, "It's always straight to business with you, isn't it?" She giggled.

He crouched down a bit, siding his hands together around her back and lifting her off her feet. She crossed her legs around his waist, her head now above his as she hugged his head into her chest. "I'd say I'm ready now, my love.". She stroked the top of his head as he swung her side to side a bit.

She loosed the grip of her legs, letting them hang down beneath her before he dropped her back into her feet. He rubbed the side of his finger up her chin as she looked up at him, giving it a little flick with his thumb and pecking her on the forehead.

She toddled past him and out of his arm towards the door, looking back and giving him a little wave goodbye before she went around the corner. Horvat and Erin stepped round into the room as he walked around the bunk to go get his trousers. Horvat stopped as he turned back to face them, blushing as she looked him up and down, quickly adverting her eyes away from him.

"Komms, your minion's hanging out." Erin said while he placed a hand on her hip and shook her head. He dipped his head, noticing the buttons on his boxers were still undone, revealing all to the world. He snorted as he pulled his trousers back on, pushing himself back into his underwear and doing them back up before he pulled up his zip and buttoned it. "Oh c'mon, Sergeant, pretty sure ye'v seen it a hunner times!" He joked, "I mean we've showered at the same time how many times?".

She looked back round at him again now that he'd hidden himself, "Yeah, but that's in the shower, it seems more... distracting... When your just going about the place like that.". He pulled his socks back on, yanking on his boots after and lacing them up as he sat down on the bunk again. "I swear, Sergeant, ye need laid.". Erin started blushing at this point, feeling like he'd completely forgotten. "Deh you be lookin at ees like that, pretty sure you need a cock in yer life as well.".

"Well, I can't fault your assumption there." Horvat shrugged, slapping Erin across the backside and giving it a little squeeze. "Hey!" Erin blurted, swivelling her head round to look at her. "Shut up, you, you loved it and you know it!" She laughed. Erin grabbed Horvat's thigh, digging her fingers into the softer flesh in the inside and outside of it. Horvat laughed again and tightening her muscles Erin tried harder to get a reaction.

"God damn it woman!" Erin blurted before stepping forward and taking a seat next to Komms. "See what I have to put up with?!" She asked, placing a hand on his back and pointing at Horvat with an open hand. "Aye, I see yer problem here, lass.", She looked round at Horvat from Komms, to which he grabbed her thigh and gave it a tight squeeze, to which her hands shot down on top of his, trying to pry it from her leg as she squealed.

Letting off her let out another chuckle, reaching over to his locker and pulling an unopened pack of cigarettes from it. He tore open part of the paper covering the top and smacked the bottom of it with his palm, nocking four of them up so they were sticking out the pack. He held the pack out to the others, both the girls taking one. He grabbed two with his lips and threw the pack back into the locker.

"Trying to kill yourself twice as fast there, Big man?" Erin asked, striking up a match and holding it to the end of her fag. He searched for his lighter as Erin light Horvat's, she held the match ahead of him to which he light the two of them hanging from his lips. "Cheers, Doll and give it say... six seconds." He said, counting to six in his head and clicking his fingers.

As if by magic Yuri stepped back into the room, stopping as she seen the other two girls staring at her. "Ha...Have I done something wrong?" She asked, her tone getting noticeably more anxious. He pulled one of the fags from his lips, holding it pointing up, "Sparked ye one already, Bun.". The girls turned back to look at him as Yuri edged towards him, placing the cig between her index and middle finger and stepping back before she placed it to her lips.

"How did you time that so perfectly?" Horvat blurted, to which he sat back a bit on his bunk, taking a long drag and taking it in. Blowing the smoke out his nose, he tapped the side of it, "Wh...What am I missing out on?".

"Oh, just the fact that Komms can tell when you're about to appear out of nowhere." Erin said, her voice muffled by the could of smoke that accompanied it. "Ohhh, Yeah, how do you do that? I can't even seem to give you a fright or anything!".

"Couldny be a magician if I telt ye my tricks noo, could I?" He grinned. He took another draw and looked at his watch. "five minutes then, ladies. You twea ready?", the two of them gave a quick look over their belts and kit, making sure they had everything.

"I can tell ye's both that yer missin a couple hings." He said, looking over to his locker. The two of them looked a bit like dead cats as they watched what he was fumbling around for, soon his hand coming back on and throwing a pack of cigs at both of them. "We were oot there fur like four hours, so I can tell ye that fur the full eight, yer gonnea need the extra pack. Also-" He reached back into the locker, pulling a couple extra tea bags and sachets of coffee. "Ye'll want these.".

The girls gave him a smile as they split the drinks, tucking them into their pockets and saying their farewells as they headed for the door. "Yuri!?" He called over, her head popping back round the doorway, "Catch!". She jumped back through the door as he threw a bottle over to her, looking down at it and beaming up at him before blowing a kiss and scurrying off through the door.

"And that was?" Horvat asked as she nibbed out her fag, stepping on the cherry that fell to the floor. "Och, just a bottle eh Cola, she loves the cherry yin.". He replied with an upwards nod, "You're to good to them sometimes.". She stepped over and took a seat next to him, stretching and cracking her back.

"I just like lookin after them is all.". She landed her arm across his shoulders and patted him on the back. "Well, it's our turn in another eight." She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "Deh even ken why I got fuckin dressed, like. I ken I slept that past while wi her, but fuck me... Might just go headbutt a wall or somit.".

She chucked and ruffled his hair before standing up, waving goodnight and stripping down as she got to her bunk, getting a surprised look from Murphy for a second as she threw her kit in her locker and bore all to the world as she climbed up to her bed. He nosed a laugh as he seen his face, kicking off his boots he pulled his yolk down and slipped them off again, pulling himself back into bed.

Yuri 24 – 71

June 3rd 2266 Alaskan – Canadian Border

She sat beside Tollen at the .50, her feet up on the ledge of the wall, leaning back in her chair as she stared through the darkness. The lights were out inside, the only illumination was of the IFF's of their armour, their helmets turned off but their chest pieces still turned on. She pulled another couple cigarettes from her pack, taking off her helmet again and popping them between her lips. She struck a match across the pack and light both of them, holding one out to Tollen.

Three weeks they'd done this, sat there from midnight till dawn, staring at the darkness. They'd heard firing a couple times a ways up the border, sometimes everyone was pulled from the barracks to man the line, only to be told to stand down after ten or fifteen minutes.

"Yep, this is what defending your country looks like." Tollen grumbled, deciding to turn the stove on and put some water to the boil. "Most would have considered your first deployment a complete stroke of luck, if it weren't for what happened. But this is it really, two years of training to become some of the best, if not the best soldiers in the world to sit on your ass looking out a window...".

"W...Well... Considering I was wanting something a...away from combat originally that didn't involve having to do much socialising... This... This seems like what I was looking for..." She replied. Tollen looked round at her, "You didn't want to sign?" He asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"I... I was never interested in the idea... I... I only really joined because I wanted to... to be close with him...". Tollen shook his head and reached down to turn the stove off, pouring a couple mugs and handing one to Yuri. "You're full of surprises you lot.".

She stirred her tea bag in the mug, adding some powdered milk and a couple sachets of sugar, taking a sip after covering it to brew for a minute. "Pr... pretty much...". "I...I'm sorry, S... Sergeant... I know you know already, but... I... I'm not good at t...talking with people...".

"Don't sweat it, your brow might fall off if you do. I knew someone like you a while ago, a guy I went to school with, never spoke to anyone, didn't have any friends, just sat at the back of the class keeping out of everyone's hair. He got it pretty bad as well, I don't remember what he went on to, all I know is that the last time I seen him he didn't look the best, nice guy when you actually spoke with him, though.".

She snorted a laugh at his first comment, then sat giving a thought at how many people like her were out there, wondering how many of them had a Komms. She took a sip from her mug, pulling out her box of matches again and striking one and relighting her cig.

She woke up about an hour later, Tollen telling her to take a spell while he watched, was kind of the norm at this point, everyone splitting into two's, one watching while the other caught a bit of sleep. This time though, she woke to the sound of the alarm blaring through the night, making her jump and fall back out her chair onto the ground. She scrambled back up to her feet beside Tollen only peeking her eyes up out the window outside as several spot lights burst to life, sweeping across the terrain ahead.

She felt the vibrations of everyone rushing out the barracks and onto the line above them, flares now being launched and lighting up the whole area. "2-1 here, anyone mind telling us where they're coming from!?" Tollen groaned over the comms.

Only static came back over the comms, the occupational voice trying to break through it but being heavily drowned out. She flinched when she heard gunfire break out further up the line, past Gamma-1's position and further past the unit next to them.

"Armour!" Someone above them screamed, then the sound of a missile being launched above, flying over towards a group of trees as an APC smashed through them. The missile hit it's target, but only managed to give the crew a headache as the gun on top opened up.

The quiet and peaceful night turned into chaos as everyone started firing, the small figures of men and women breaking from mounds of snow and small groups of trees and bushes. She fired rounds at the targets that stopped moving periodically, trying to hit the easier targets as most of them bolted forward past their own machine guns which peppered the line above them with fire.

She helped reload the .50 whenever Tollen ran out, eventually having to run to the back of the bunker and bring up more ammo cans for him. She ducked down beneath the wall as the fire started getting more directed at them, the odd tracer round flying through the window and past the shield mounted on the front of the machine gun.

She popped up, firing at the static muzzle flashes, her rifle lifting and ricochetting a round off the roof and out the window as she fell to the ground, a round hitting her helmet square in the centre of the brow. The impact cracked the eye piece of her helmet on the right side.

She scurried back a bit as Erin bolted over and down by her side, looking her over as she sat up shaking on her elbows. "A...a... I okay!?" she blurted, not being able to tell the expression on her face. Erin repeatedly ran her hand over her helmet checking for a hole, then pulling the helmet off her and looking her over. She let out a sigh of relief and gave her a small hug before sliding the helmet back on her head. "You're okay, just had me worried for a moment there!" She called over the fire.

She pulled her up, both of them crouching back behind the wall as Tollen loaded the MG again. "You alright there, Buttercup?!" Tollen called, glancing round to them before going back to firing. "Y..Y..Yeah...".

"This is 2-1! Can anyone read me!?" Erin barked as she activated her comms. More static replied as someone tried to talk back, a faint voice coming into play this time. "Say again, I'm getting static!?". A second or two passed as something exploded above them, shaking some dust down on top of them. "Ca... un...sta... stati..." she made out as the voice tried calling back again.

"Delgraza, Get yourself topside! Get word if it's just us or if anyone ells is getting this!" Tollen ordered as he loaded the gun again. She scrambled back towards the door, feeling a jolt as another round flew in and smacked off the back of her armour. She pressed the controls to release the door, swinging it open and slamming it closed behind her.

She bolted back through the corridors to the barracks, a lot of dropped cups and the odd piece of equipment scattering the ground, left by everyone rushing out topside. She followed the way out running up the steps the the fighting going on above. She slid up next to Komms who was firing he MG out into the field, his visor down and luckily with his jacket and armour this time.

She called out to him, but all the firing drowned out her voice and as she went to grab his arm another explosion went off along from them, blasting against the wall. Komms ducked down to reload, noticing her next to him as he looked down to grab a belt. He screamed at her trying to ask who it was and what she wanted, still not being able to hear a thing.

She pulled a small note pad from her belt, writing down that it was her and asking if his headset was playing up. He hunched over her giving her a small hug after reading the first part, he leaned back up, tapping his finger against his helmet and motioning away from it, motioning it was blow out. She handed him the pad and pen, watching him write for a second before looking at it.

 **No cunt kens what the fuck is going on! Canny get a radio signal for shit and we can't get word out to anyone!**

She wrote under it that it was the same in the bunker and that they were just getting static. He pointed both ways up and down the line and tapping his helmet again before waving a hand across his neck. He poked his head up from a second as he pushed his MG back up on the wall, instantly dropping back as more rounds flew around him.

She jumped over to him to make sure he was alright but he motioned her off, giving her a thumbs up. She sighed in relief and patted him on the back, sprinting back down he stairs and back through the barracks to the bunker. She pulled on the door, realising the lock had re engaged since she'd closed it. She started banging on the door, screaming for the to open it, still not being able to hear much from the other side but gin fire.

She bolted back again, finding her way back up to the line and taking position next to Komms again, popping up and firing at anything that flashed in the light of the remaining spotlights. She jumped as several explosions went off close by in front of her, noticing the figures starting to grow closer. She went to fire at someone who was getting to close for comfort, only for his next step landing him on a mine, sending him back the way he'd came into the snow.

She seen him clutching at his waist, where the mine had taken off everything up to his hips, quickly aiming at him and firing a burst, the rounds landing on him knocking him back into the ground as his movements completely stopped.

She pulled herself back down, shaking herself a little and trying to move onto the next. Popping up again she was met by a missile that flew over their heads, flying off into the sky and out of sight behind them. She sat up against the wall, yelling over the headset again hoping that something would come through clear.

"Gamma-2! Gamma-2! Can anyone hear me!? Anyone have a clue on what we are meant to be fucking doing!?". Her attempts seemed to be in vain yet again. She pushed herself back up again and leaning over the top everything just seemed to explode at once.

Artillery fire rained down across the whole area ahead, clouding everything in dirt and rubble as round after round impacted the ground. She ducked back behind the wall again, looking up and down the line seeing everyone ells do the same as she landed on her ass. She shuffled up next to Komms who was crouched peeking his head over at everything.

She dropped her rifle and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her and spun round so his back was against the wall, sliding up next to her and cuddling her under his arms ass the shells continued to fall. She tucked her head against his chest, holding her arm around him, feeling the safest she could be as the sounds of the explosions continued.

They must have sat there for at least another five minutes holding each other before the rounds stopped, still sitting there for a minute or so after it finished, waiting for the sound of machine gun fire and launchers to start back up again.

Slowly opening her eyes and glancing up at him, she seen another batch of flares launch up over them, illuminating the sounding area again. She loosened her grip to let him push himself up the wall and looking either way down the line she seen a lot of other Gears start to poke their heads over.

She followed him up to the top of the wall, poking her head over and looking at the now scarred terrain. The once smooth surface of the dirt, snow and small groups of trees was now turned to pulp, eight foot deep and fifteen foot wide craters covering the area, turned over armour and vehicles dotted around the place as they burned.

She struggled to see the finer details through the cracks in her eye piece, having to close her eye to get any proper sight of it. She peered back round at Komms and the scuffs of where the bullets had hit his armour, covering his shoulders, helmet and upper torso as well as the several splits that lined his visor.

An hour or so of waiting on the line later they finally went back inside, Komms following her to the bunker to see how the others inside were doing. Walking into the the bunker she finally took notice of his grunts and pained movements after Tollen said he should check in at the infirmary. He finally pulled his helmet off, showing the bruising lining his forehead and cheek. She flinched as she pulled her own helmet off, catching the now swollen welt on her forehead from where the round hit her helmet.

He let out a chuckle as he seen her, only to get a an exaggerated squint back at him before he yelp as she prodded his cheek. Erin tapped the welt on her head, making her squeal in pain as Komms started laughing again. "He's already insecure enough about his looks! Don't you dare tear him!" Erin cackled, now making Komms squint glaringly at Erin.

"You know, Erin's the only one of the three of us not to get hit?" Yuri said, looking back round at Komms, an evil grin crossing her face. They both raised their hands in clutched hands towards Erin, slowly walking menacingly towards her as she backed off towards the wall behind her.

"Come now... No need to escalate things..." she said as she held her hands up in a surrendering fashion. When her back hit the wall, she watched helplessly as the others in the bunker chuckled and sat back, waiting to see what ensued.

She tried jumping to the side as Komms lunged at her, wrapping his arm around her neck and holding her in place as Yuri pulled her helmet off, glaring at her with a grin. She aggressively pinched at her cheeks as Komms pulled off his glove and proceeded to grind his knuckles into the top of her head. She cried out for help as the two had their way, Yuri moving her fingers down and tickling her neck, making her squeal with unwanted laughter.

Tollen strolled over after a few moments, "Break it up you three, we're in the middle of a war here!" He laughed, patting both Yuri and Komms on the shoulder. Komms pulled his fist from her head, straightening the strands of ruffled hair back out before letting her go. Erin swung round behind Tollen, peering round at the two with fear and suspicion as the others giggled and chuckled to themselves.

As Yuri put her helmet back on the radio finally burst to life with a voice calling over it. "Break three, break three! Incoming!" the voice screamed through a still lively layer of static as a tank round landed just short of the bunker, followed by the sound of a helicopter as the machine gun fire started again.

They all smashed up against the wall of the bunker next to the windows, a burst of light illuminated the face of Tollen's helmet. "Fucking fall back!" He screamed as he turned and ran to the bunker door, frantically trying to unlock the door. She swung round the window, pointing her rifle and freezing in terror as she seen napalm exploding towards them. Komms grabbed her shoulder, tearing her back towards the door as he looked round, everyone inside bolting as fast as they could for the door as the flames raced towards them.

Spriggs slammed the door behind him, jumping back away from it as the flames spewed from around the door frame. Tollen pulled him back further as they creped up the walls and up the the ceiling.

"All Gamma units fall back to secondary positions, aerial views show a force in detail massing on your position! Fall back, repeat, fall fucking back!" a voice screamed over her headset. They all started bounding back through the barracks to the bunker, seeing everyone ahead in the barracks who was still there sprinting for the exit, grinding to a halt as they done so and bounding back into the barracks as more flames spewed through the entrance as another napalm bomb went off.

"All units check in! This is 2-1, sound off who we've got left!" Tollen yelled over his mic.

"Tollen this is Murphy! 2-5 got lit the fuck up! Everyone who isn't in the bunker is with 2-3! minimal casualties other than 2-5!".

"Rodger that, we're stuck in the barracks, we've got a wall of fire between us and you!"

"Fuck! Hit the door controls and get the fucking thing closed!"

Tollen then bounded up, stopping as he seen the controls to the door bathed in flames. He then sprinted further up to a small control room at the end of the corridor up from the entrance. Komms and the others followed up on him as he tried getting in, kicking at the door as it wouldn't open.

"Coming through!" Komms bellowed, Tollen just getting out the way as he sprinted full pelt into the door, slamming it off its hinges and smashing it onto the ground under him. Tollen leapt over him and running up to a board of controls for the bunker, cranking a large switch to which the door to the entrance ground closed.

"Murph, that's the doors closed, it's us and elements of 2-2 in here with us!"

"Rodger that, hunker down and barracked the entrance!"

the next five minutes or so where spent turning over tables and beds, slamming them in front of the entrance as cover, mounting it up with anything they could muster for better defence. They went back and raided the ammo cache inside, loading themselves up and taking positions.

"Wait! Where the fuck is Medvedev!?" Murphy called, other members of 2-3 and 2-4 seeming rather confused as well. "Murphy, Medvedev is with us inside!". "Thank fuck, thought we'd lost our base of fire!".

Komms placed his finger to his helmet, "Geez, it's nice tea ken I'm only valued fur my guns..." He joked.

"All Gamma units, this is Base Plate, force in detail have moved to the flames, best guess is five minutes before they move on you, over!" came BP's calm voice.

"Rodger that, Gamma-2 is at under eighty percent combat effectiveness!" 2-1 called back.

"understood, keep us posted on combat effectiveness, we'll update you on enemy movements."

Yuri looked up at Komms as he crouched at him MG. He lifted his visor and pulling down his balaclava before popping a cig between his lips. He checked himself for his lighter, looking to be getting increasingly aggravated when he couldn't find it. She pulled her box of matches from her pocket, striking one and holding it out to him. He looked at the little flame then to her, giving a little smile before leaning into the flame and lighting his cig. He stood back up, taking a long draw before blowing it out. He pulled another cig from his pack and handed it to her as she shook the match, giving him a shake of her head as she looked between the cig and the extinguished match.

She pulled her helmet off and he placed it to her lips, leaning it towards her and kissing her cig with his, both of them drawing at the same time to light it. He slipped his head past hers and wrapped his arm around her, giving her a squeeze as she done the same.

They both went back to their positions, aiming down towards the door as the sound of firing went ramped outside.

"Gamma units, UCR forces are pushing through the burned out flames, they'll be on you at any moment now!" BP called after a few tense minutes of waiting.

She spat the cig from her mouth and pulled her helmet back on, keeping her rifle on the door. They heard the firing get more intense outside, each of them there double checking their weapons.

"Murphy, are they past the barracks?" Tollen asked over comms, receiving nothing but muffled static. "Spriggs, get that fucking door open!" He said, turning to his side to look at him. He gave a nod and bounded down the corridor to the control room and flipping the switch.

The door raised back open, exposing a group of UCR soldiers behind some cover ahead of the door, firing over at the Gears at the second line. "Wait for it!" Tollen ordered, waiting for more troops to join them. When another two squads finally joined up with them, one of them turned round as they reloaded, seeing the open door and the Gears looking at them.

"Hit'em hard boys!" Tollen screamed. She pulled the trigger on her rifle as Komms started blaring his MG, firing a continuous burst instead of the three to five round burst he normally done. The fire of both squads dropped every single soldier they fired at, some of them trying to climb over the cover they were behind, only to be hit by the Gears at the second line.

Troops that noticed the firing coming out of the bunker took positions outside their line of fire, building up forces around the entrance as well, throwing grenades inside but weren't able to get them far enough inside with the fire coming from inside and behind them.

She leaned around again to fire, but pulled back when everything light up again, the sounds of screaming coming from outside the door echoing back through inside. When she peeked back round, she seen that someone had landed a firebomb at the front door, sending the men who were there either to the ground, squirming in pain or running off in an inferno.

They left the soldiers to burn, deciding to close the door again in case another one made it farther in. Tollen sent Spriggs back off to to the control room as more troops gathered around the door while the fire burned itself out. Tollen fell back as a round zinged in and smacked him in the leg, another following it and hitting him in the arm pit.

She jumped over between the cover, grabbing him and dragging him round the corner. She pulled the bandages from her Med-kit, strapping it around his leg and tying it tight before unclipping his chest piece and doing the same under hit arm. She looked up as Spriggs made it back, plunging a needle of Med-x in his other leg while she pulled out a stimpack and jabbed it in as well.

Leaving him with Spriggs she stepped back and looked round the corner at the door, the heavy steel of it blocking out anything that might come through.

Komms 38 – 72

June 3rd 2266 Alaskan – Canadian Border

He leaned his weapon against the cover he was behind, searching his pockets and finally finding his lighter and sparking up his cig again as he walked over next to Yuri as she looked back at Tollen. Spriggs crouched next to him, grasping his hand, trying to assure him it was going to be fine before he'd passed out. Spriggs checked for his pulse and a heartbeat, breathing a sigh of relief when he'd found them.

Spriggs stood back up, clutching his hands to the back of his head as he mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth. Jensen sat against the cover he was behind, rubbing his temple as he looked about in deep thought, the look of panic starting to settle in on his face.

He stared down at Tollen, taking a draw of his fag and pulling it from his lips as he tried to think. He was interrupted as Yuri look his arm, with Erin appearing over her shoulder not a second later. "We're... We're stuck here... Aren't we?..." Yuri asked, a tell tale sound of hopelessness coming from under her helmet. "We do have a way out, right?... Right?..." Erin asked, the sound of panic starting to take her over as well.

He looked over to the two guys from 2-2 who were sat arguing with each other over what was going to happen next, blanking the girls out for a moment as he thought to himself. "Komms!?..." blurted Yuri as she shook his arm, bringing him round from his concentration again. Looking round at her again, he stared through the cracked eye pieces of her helmet, "I... I deh ken..." He mumbled under his breath. "What?" she asked back, pulling her helmet off to hear him better.

"I deh have a fuckin clue, lass... This might just be it...". He stared back over at Tollen again, then up to the control room and the switches, listening to the noise going on outside getting louder and louder. He thought about how loud the door was and how many troops might notice it if they opened it again.

"Fuck it.". Yuri looked up at him from her feet as he spoke again, feeling his arm pull from her grasp as he stepped forward."All point, on yer feet, I've got an idea!" He called, everyone looking round to him as he broke the bickering troops and pulled the other two from their steep of misery.

"Who here's got the most medical training?" He asked, to which Spriggs raised his hand. "Right, you ken the controls well enough fur the door and we need someone to stay here and look after the Sergeant. Everyone ells, on yer feet!" He blurted, before walking back over to his gun and picking it back up.

"What's your plan then, Corporal?" asked Chew, a private from 2-2. "Well, gaugin by the fact that we couldny hear oorselves think wi all the noise earlier and that we deh have a workin radio, I'm hinkin we could open that door again wioot any cunt actually noticin.". They all looked between each other as he checked the belt in his weapon. "If we can open that wioot any eh them noticin, and we can make it up behind them and flick oor lights on at the last second, we can reek as much havoc in the line as we can, giving the others at the second line enough time tae mount an attack or just put enough over whelming fire to push them back.".

Yuri ripped her head round to Erin, even the thought of doing it making her feel like she was about to have a panic attack."So what? We just butt rush them and hope for the best?" Chew responded doubtfully. "Partly, we arse rush them, then we split, half goes left and half right. From what it looked like before they're mainly in a straight line, so ye could in theory hit the centre turn and fire. But pushing out would make them scatter a bit more. Then when the folks at second line notice what's goin on, hopefully they'll get the hint and possibly mount a charge tae the front eh the line as they're distracted.".

They all looked around for a moment, taking time to think about it before dedicating themselves to the idea. "K...Komms?..." Yuri mumbled, taking his arm again. "I... I don't think... I don't think I can do it..." she said, as he looked round to her. "Anyone ells no hink they can dea it?" he asked, placing his hand tae the side of her face as he smiled.

Everyone remained silent for a moment, everyone ells but Spriggs just giving a nod to the idea. "Right, Erin, You're wi me and you two, yous'll be the other wing. Me and Tsosie'll break right and you two'll break left. Jensen, when we break right up the middle, I want you tae try and signal tae the other line that we're friendlies, we'll have the IFF's on so they'll hopefully be able tae tell and once ye dea that, pull back here and link wi Yuri. We'll push the cover up tae the door so ye's can get clear shots all the way across tae help cover us. Hopefully if it works their scatter and pull back over the top and across the border as the second line moves up, if not, then we'll have a bit eh a nasty fight on oor hands.".

Without there seeming to be any other options, they begrudgingly agreed and starting by pushing the cover they'd made most of the way up to the door, leaving a few feet between it so it was easier to get out before the doors had fully opened. They pulled up more cover, placing a second line of it behind them, just in case they had to pull back for any reason.

He stood at the door with the other, getting himself ready to give the call to open it. He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning round to see Yuri stood there with her helmet sat on the cover in front of her. He wrapped his arm around her head, leaning in and placing his lips to hers, feeling her force her tongue between his lips and almost refuse to let go. After a moment they finally parted, a line of saliva dangling between their lips before snapping. "Please come back to me..." She whispered as she pulled his head beside hers. "Only if you stay safe in here." he replied, pulling back and giving her another little kiss before pulling his balaclava up.

"Spriggs! Flip it, lad!" He yelled out down the hall, then giving Yuri a grin with his eyes before turning back to the door. The five of the crouched down along the length of the door as it slowly started grinding open. He clipped his bayonet on, soon hearing the clicks and clacks of the others following his lead as they waited.

When the door opened up to his waist, they ducked their heads down, glaring out to see the large line of troops taking cover and firing over at the second line, not much other activity along anywhere ells. He turned and nodded to the others, quickly flicking his IFF's on and crouch running straight for them, building up a cry as he got half way there, soon all five of them screaming at the top of their lungs as the sound died down a tad, just enough fro them to hear each other.

The man he was aimed at dropped down to reload, looking up as he went for his mag to see the lights sprinting at him, grabbing his buddy by the arm and trying to tear him round before his blade entered his throat. He dismissed the man he'd ran through, quickly turning to smash the stock of his weapon into the next man's head, pulling the blade from the first and firing several round into the second before he carried on.

Erin was busy dispatching the next again man, a woman next to her lunging up for her as he turned, crashing Erin to the ground, but only for the soldier to receive the flat of Komms' boot to the top of her head, the feeling of a crack ripping through his foot and the woman jumped limp down her as her neck broke. He grabbed Erin by the armour and pulled her back up to her feet, lifting his boot after and bringing it down on top of the woman's head for good measures.

He raised his MG and started blaring it down the line at the troops further along, knocking them to the ground one by one as Erin joined in. He felt his blood rising, a sense of lust building in his body as put down troop after troop, his breath soon turning to a laboured pant as he marched on. When his belt ran out he pulled a grenade from his belt, yanking out the pin and lobbing it across into a crater that a couple of them were hiding in.

He looked over the line at the mass of lights that was charging him, grinning under his helmet as they approached, soon volleying over the cover and helping deal with the rest. Most of them turned and scattered, sprinting back for the line as Gaz let out behind them with the flame thrower, catching a couple of them who dropped their weapons but continued on running in a ball of flames.

He looked over the Yuri and Jensen at the bunker, seeing them no longer at the entrance and several figures bolting through the entrance. He ripped the bayonet of his gun from another soldier and started sprinting for the door, running through to see a soldier on top of Yuri and another two wailing on Jensen and Spriggs duking it out with another.

He fired his weapon at the two men on Jensen, sitting one in the neck before his mg jammed. He panicked for a moment as he looked down at his weapon before dropping it and sprinting forward, seeing the soldier on top of Yuri deliver several punches down on her. He seen her first fly up and smack him across the jaw, but her went back at it, landing several more punches on her before he got there.

He crouched down and smashed the man off of her and into the wall, hearing a slight crunch of bones before he ripped the man up to his feet and kneed him in the gut several times before grabbing his collar and landing a haymaker to his cheek followed by another and another. The man somehow kept his grasp, smashing his head into Komms', feeling the soft cartilage of his nose just shatter as he flew to the floor.

The man stood there glaring at him as he pulled a pistol from his leg, pointing it down at Yuri as he started to grin. Komms' eyes ripped open seeing the gun as Yuri coward on the floor, waiting for the round to hit her, but hearing only a click as his pistol jammed. Komms pushed himself up to his feet, feeling himself start to shake as his vision went red. He stood there for a second before taking a step forward, before the soldier threw another punch, landing it on his helmet, breaking his fingers.

He bashed the man back up against the wall, ripping his knife from the back of his belt and stabbing it through his jacket into his stomach, feeling the knife cleave and jolt through his flesh and organs , his thick jacket giving as much resistance as it could against the razor sharp blade before stopping at his sternum. He pushed the knife up again and flipped the grip in his hand to an ice pick hold and pushed up with all his strength, roaring as he done so and feeling the quake run through his arm as the bone splinted and fragmented through the air as the knife lurched out of his chest.

He slipped the knife round into a hammer grip, swooping the blade back down then jamming it back up under the chin of the soldier, feeling it stick into the bone of the roof of his mouth. Grabbing the man by the face he then managed to jolt the knife back out, snapping out a portion of the bone in his mouth and lurching it down into his mouth, audibly cracking against his teeth. He curled his body round, doing his best to get as many fibres of his muscles to work in unison as he came back round, smashing the fist, knife still in his grasp against his jaw and temple, the bone crumbling and caving in as his wrist jolted to the side.

He grabbed his wrist, bellowing in pain as he felt the joints in his wrist part, he hand falling limp out of its socket as he dropped the knife. He turned on the spot, looking round at the others in pain as he seen Spriggs and Jensen team up against the last soldier, Spriggs managing to pull out his side arm and deliver a round through the soldier's eye socket, snapping his head back against the ground.

He looked down at Yuri, who was sat on the ground still, looking up at him in terror, seeing the rage that still filled his eyes as the blood from his nose congealed on his mask. Jensen jogged over to get a stat on how he was, seeing him clutching his dislocated wrist. He tore his arm away from him as he looked down at Yuri, crouching down to her and cupping the side of her face, frantically looking over her, trying to see how much damage the soldier had done to her.

His eye started twitching again, seeing the bruising and burst skin from where he'd hit her, her skin starting to darken around her neck, seeing marks from where the man had tried to choke her. His hand shook with rage as his grip stayed loos and gentle to her face as he heard a bloodied gurgle come from the dying soldier behind him.

Thrusting himself back up he calmly stepped over to the husk, glaring down into his eye, the other pointing to the side from his shattered eye socket, coughs and splutters of bodily fluids jolting from his mouth. He kicked him onto his back and bringing his boot up, crashed it down on his face. The bone structure shattering and splitting sideways across the ground as he exploded with silent rage.

Blood and brain matter spattered over his greaves and trousers as his foot slowly ground against the matter that remained under it. He stepped back as he glared at the body, starting to feel slightly faint before falling back on his ass as he felt his blood pressure start to return to normal, the almost red tint that covered his vision fade.

Looking up as a hand landed on his shoulder, he seen Jensen crouched next to him, zoning out as he tried saying something to him. His vision then turned to Yuri who was piercing him with a petrified stare as her mouth sat ajar.

He lurched as he felt Jensen thrust his wrist back into place, feeling almost as if he was about to vomit. His head bobbed around for a moment before looking back to Yuri, his vision blacking out as his eyes slowly closed before he fell back on the floor.

Komms 39 – 73

June 3rd 2266 Alaskan – Canadian Border

He felt the strain on his arms as his boots dragged along the ground behind him, his head slowly rocking from side to side as he opened his eyes. The world passing by him in a blur as he heard voices calling to him, a figure following up behind him as he struggled to make out what was happening.

He felt everything ache, his head pounding, his wrist in agony, the same for his face, feeling his mask stick to his face as the blood dried further in the cold as the voices kept calling out in his ear, the sharp static of his headset kicking in every now and then. He looked up again at the figure following him, a second one now joining it, the bright blue lights of a helmet flashing into view before the lights vanished and a blurred out face replaced it.

His head continued to roll and spin before everything blacked out again, waking again, this time to people yelling as his eye was forced open by something, a white helmet then taking up his vision before a bright light took place of everything, the yellowish-white light blinding him before it went black again, feeling the same force open his other eye and light streak through it.

He shook his head off to the side and away from the light, a couple moments later, a pain surging through his wrist again as someone pulled off his bracer and a needle stuck through the skin as his the sleeve of his jacket got rolled up.

His head jolted around as the strap from his helmet came undone and got pulled from his head. His mask then get peeled off, making him shudder as they tore it off his nose, feeling a fresh stream of blood pour from it, something quickly being forced up into his nostrils to stop it.

He felt something rub against his face, the familiar smell of alcohol pierce through whatever was plugging his nose as it did so. His vision came more into focus the next time he came around, this time only a semi blurred helmet sitting ahead of him as he felt the needle press through his forehead and the string follow through after it.

Opening his eyes again, his vision came through clear, his headache feeling suppressed but not completely gone, the same for his wrist and nose. He made out the finer details of his boots and trousers, his armour no longer confining him, but with a slow turn of the head seeing it piled next to him against the wall, just beyond it another Gear sat passed out against the wall.

Lifting his head he seen Medics and doctors rushing about the place, soldiers on stretchers and wheeled beds being moved about the place as other Gears wandered round looking for people, some of them huddled over beds, talking with the occupants, gripping their hands and trying to keep them focused on something. He shakily pushed himself up the wall, using it to hold himself steady as he looked around, trying to find someone familiar.

He felt himself trembling as his eyes hung heavy, trying not to let them close less he pass out again, every blink feeling like agony on his eyelids. He seen a Gear look round to him and pat a medic on the shoulder before marching over to him.

"Corporal?" Asked the Gear, a familiar voice coming from him as he placed a hand on his shoulder and another to his side. "Med, You okay?". He rocked his head around, giving it a little shake as he tried to remember how to talk. "It's Murphy, it's me, Murphy. Can you tell me your name, son? What's you name?" He asked, slowly moving him back to the wall.

"M...Med... Medvedev... Corporal [Redacted] Medvedev..." He mumbled, trying to keep his head up. "That's right, son. Come on have a seat. You need to have a rest, son, you've seen the wars today." Murphy said, struggling to get him to sit back down.

After a couple minutes of talking, he finally got it through to him, helping him slid back down the wall and onto the floor. "Corporal, you done a damn fine job. You don't know how many lives you might have saved doing what you did." Came Murphy's voice again, zoning in and out as his eyes drooped again.

His head dropped back to his chest as the painkillers took their affect, Murphy's voice still plaguing his ears as they rang, soon another voice joining it, followed by another and another. A hand grabbed his shoulder, shaking his eyes back awake, looking round at the cacophony of boots that stood before him.

"Corporal! Wake up, you glorious son of a bitch!". His eyes jumped back open, then trying to shut again, only managing to stay half way open. He made out a dark mowhawk and a set of glistening brown eyes inches ahead of him, the taste of smoke coating his mouth as he felt a dry cloud take over his face.

"S...Sergeant?..." He asked, seeing a small glowing orange spot brighten before him. "Your damn right, Corporal!" She said, before plucking the cigarette from her mouth and placing it to his lips. He sealed it in his mouth and took a draw, letting off a bit to get some air to take it down with, feeling the burn of the loose smoke following with it.

Raising a trembling hand and slowly handing it back as he blew the smoke back out. "If... If I might interrupt." came a voice from the side. He turned to see Yuri stood over Horvat's shoulder a relieved smile pointed down at him. Horvat pulled herself back up to her feet, taking a step to the side to let her in to which she took Horvat's spot. He raised his hand again, placing it to her swollen cheek and finally cracking a smile, "I... I'm sorry, lass... I... I just... I just lost it when I... When I seen..."

"Don't apologize, my love...". He felt the warmth of her lips press against his, the pressure build between them as she curled her arms around him while he pressed his hand up against the armour on her chest.

His head landed back against the wall as she let go, a weary smile crossing his face as he sat back. She rubbed the side of his cheek with her gloved thumb, the look of terror from earlier still present in her eye as she looked into his, painted over with relief and a smile.

They managed him to his feet a little later, giving the stims time take effect, still having to aid him as he walked out the infirmary, the drugs and painkillers still making him faint and disorientated. Walking across towards the bunker again, he looked over the bodies of the UCR soldiers who failed to make it back over the defences, strewn across the ground and covered in blood. Stepping back through the entrance of the bunker, the make shift barricades they'd made now gone and the body if the soldier from earlier still laying there, a bloody rag covering it's head.

Wobbling on through to the barracks, he found some of them had put the bunks and lockers they'd pull up back, some of them now peppered with holes. Yuri and Erin dropped his kit next to his bunk, then pulled up a table and some chairs for them all, giving Vlad and Horvat ample room to sit him down.

"Yuri... About... That guy..." He mumbled as he seen Yuri take a seat next to him. She raised an open hand between them as she looked off to the side, trying to push the image of it from her head. "I... I don't know if I can look at you the same way, Komms... But... But thank you so much for what done.".

She looked back round to him with a smile, her eyes disturbed by the scene playing over in her head but still filled with glee none the less. "You never actually said what of happened?" Vlad said, pulling out his canteen and taking a drink. "I'll... I'll gee ye the story in a bit, mate... I'd rather no hink eh that right now...".

He and Yuri sat in silence for a time as the others spoke, staring down at the table and taking occasional glances at her, noticing her do the same. He leaned forward on the table and placed his hand on her thigh, giving it a little squeeze as he looked round to her, getting a sad smile back as he shook her leg a little before letting go.

He squeezed his eyes before letting out a yawn, leaning down on his elbows. Feeling himself sink farther and farther down towards the able before his eyes shut, resting the sdie of his head down on his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Komms 40 – 74

June 3rd 2266 Alaskan – Canadian Border

Grunting a cough as he woke up, finding himself tucked into his bunk with his uniform taken off he shook himself awake. His headache was thankfully gone, his eyes still a bit groggy but he guessed it was hopefully just from waking up. He slid up his bunk and looked around at the room, seeming to be the only one there. He rubbed his face and scathed through the stubble that had formed on his chin before sliding round and placing his feet on the floor, landing them on top of his uniform that had been folded up and left on the floor.

Moving his feet either side of it and placing it on the bed next to him he began pulling it on and stopping part way through, noticing the blood and other unpleasantness that coated some of it. He folded them back up and placed them back on the floor, sliding them under his bunk before getting up and going through his locker for a fresh set. Finally tying up his boots he stood back up and started to strap his armour back on then moved towards the door after he grabbed his helmet, checking it over as he went. Running his fingers over the visor and feeling the cracks and splits that covered it, he dreaded how much it was going to take from his wages.

He stepped out into the corridor, finding no one was there and walking down to the bunker he was met by the closed door locked door. He pressed the buzzer and waited patiently for an answer and after a couple of minutes he pressed it again, this time a voice sounding through the intercom after a few seconds.

"Who's it?" came Murphy's voice. "Medvedev, Sir.". He heard the lock disengage and quickly fly open, being met with Murphy stood there with Horvat quickly walking up over behind him. Murphy gave him a shake of the hand, followed by Horvat, who grasped his hand tight and pulled him into a one armed hug, patting him on the back with a little force. "How's our little Grenidior doing this morning then!?" She gleefully chirped.

"Grenidior? And better than last night, that's for sure." He replied, patting the back of her hand as they parted. She let out a laugh, "You were fucking out of it this morning, gotta love that morphine! And the Grenidiors are the shock troops, you know, the ones that charge balls first into it while everyone ells is shitting in a hole!". He though back to the night before, giving a little chuckle to himself as he thought about how they went about things.

He stepped up with them to the window and the carnage that had been left from the night before, looking around the inside of the bunker, the scorch marks and swept debris that lay around the place. He noticed his MG propped up at the window next to a chair that Vlad sat behind. "Better be treatin her right, Lad!" He joked, nodding to the gun as Vlad turned to look at him.

Vlad pulled a wide grin and patted it on the side of the receiver, "Like I would my wife, Comrade!". He then took his hand and gave it a generous squeeze, "You do good work, Corporal, or should I say... Sergeant!?". Komms looked at him a little confused before looking over to the other two.

"That's right, Sergeant. We lost a lot of Gamma-3 last night, most of them will be back on there feet in a couple weeks, but until then we're splitting some troops from other units to fill it up until more replacements and returners come back." Said Murphy, who pulled off his helmet and placed it on the ledge.

"We needed squad leaders to take over and going by how you handled 2-1 and 2-2 last night, I thought you'd be a perfect candidate for the job.". Reaching down into his pocket he pulled out a a handful of chevrons and placing them in his hand. "Congratulations, Sergeant, You'll be in charge of 3-1, I'll be coming over occasionally to act as Lieutenant and the same from Gamma-4 until the new LT shows up. Sergeant Horvat here will be in charge of 3-2 and Vlad here has denied the promotion for Sergeant for some time now, but he'll be a temporary Sergeant until Horvat is back for 2-4. That's if he finds he doesn't like the position." He said, looking over his shoulder at Vlad, who wasn't looking the most comfortable with the situation, but he gave a shrug. "One must do what one must do.".

"So grab your kit, Sergeant, some others are already in the barracks at the next bunker waiting. I haven't told them you're their acting Sergeant yet, thought they'd like to hear that from you.". Patting him on the back Murphy turned back to the window, placing his helmet back on and looking around. "What about my weapons, Sir? I notice ye've commandeered mine?" He joked, looking back over at Vlad and patting him on the back. "There's weapons from G-3 that are waiting for you, better get a move on son, they're waiting for orders." He laughed.

Horvat slung her arm around his shoulders and walked him back to the door, "Want me to head over as well, Murph?". Murphy leaned back and looked round to them again, "Wait till the end of this shift, then you can head over, would like the extra manning for the moment.".

Horvat walked him back to the barrack and helped him load his kit into his bag. She stopped him before he headed out, pulling out a knife and cutting the stitching around his rank and quickly sewing his new chevrons on, just enough to hold them in place till he got time to properly put them on.

Waving him off at the door, she headed back in and out of sight, leaving him to walk the rest of the way by himself. Making his way through the half ruined truck docks, some of them burned and battered, Gears hopping up and down from some of them as they loaded the dead, it was easy to tell which were with friendlies and which weren't.

He made his way around the large courtyard and round to the next, even more destruction littering the place, even more bodies than there were on the other side. He noticed another line of bodies laid out next to the bunker entrance, each body with a white sheet covering it, a set of boots poking out from the bottom and their helmets laid next to them. Stopping next to them he counted the bodies, eleven of them, most of the unit wiped out in one attack.

Raising a salute over them, another Gear who was in the passing stopped when she reached him. "You know them?" She asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Naw, I never really spoke wi any eh them. They're still my brothers and sisters regardless though, breaks my heart tae see any eh them like this.". She patted him on the shoulder before giving a salute herself and then went to head off before stopping herself and turning round to look at him again. "You a temp for G-3, or you just passing through?". He finally dropped his hand to his side and then peered round to her, "Aye, I'm a temp, telt I'm in 3-1, you the same I take it?""

The Gear gave a nod, "I'm in 3-3, shipped over from G-4. We didn't take many casualties, they didn't manage to get over the wall. Did... Did you take many?.." She replied, asking the end rather hesitantly. "Lost the entirety of 2-5... They were caught in the fire bombs trying to get to the second line... Most others where hit and are still on their feet for the most part.".

"Sorry, to hear, My respects... Names Stracken by the way, Corporal Stracken.". He took a breath before turning completely round towards her and out stretching a hand. "Corporal- I mean, Sergeant Medvedev.". She took it and gave a firm shake. "Take it you just got the promotion, yeah?", he gave a nod, "no even five minutes ago, Lass.".

She gave a little laugh, "Congrats, Sergeant, I'll see you around, got a few things I need to grab from the old barracks, so chow for now." She chirped before heading off to her business. He looked back over the bodies as she left, then looked back to the ground and headed on inside.

Walking through the corridors he seen blood spatter on the walls and the signs of fighting, seeing they weren't lucky enough to get the doors closed before they managed to get inside like they had. Swinging round the door to 3-1, he was met by Yuri who was on the first bunk on the left and Erin who was on the bottom bunk next to her.

They both looked round and smiled when they seen him, both of them getting up to greet him. "And how is our big bear today then?" Erin laughed as she walked over, Yuri curling her arms around him as she reached him, pecking him on the cheek. "Hope you're feeling better than this morning.".

He patted her on the back, kissing her on the forehead as she shrank back down from her tip toes and hung on to him. "Oh fuck aye, Those stims work a treat, am tellin ye!". He gave Erin a ruffle of the hair as Yuri let go, "Hey! I just done it a half hour ago, you dick!" She laughed, then straightening out her hair, "I'm out of regulation now!".

Yuri looked back round to him as she giggled, pinching his cheek as she smiled. "So I take it you're in 3-2? I know Horvat's taking charge through there, we've not been told who's taking charge here yet... Wait...". She looked taken back as she noticed the the extra chevron on his arm, then looking back up to his face.

He grinned as he looked down at her, her eyes wide before she started jumping with excitement and joy as she latched back onto him. "Oh my god, Komms! I'm so proud of you!", he laughed as she jumped, smiling over at Erin as Yuri had her moment before letting go and beaming up at him. "That's Sergeant Medvedev, I'll have you know, Private Delgraza!" He joked.

The door then opened again and two other Gears stepped into the room, each of them carrying their bags with their equipment and their rifles. "This 3-1?" one of them asked as he stepped into the room. He took a quick look down at the bunk at the end of the room and the MG and pouches sat on the bottom bunk. "Got it in one, lad." He said, looking back round from the back of the room.

"Corporal Hawkins, Sir, I take it you're our Sergeant?" Asked the first Gear, holding his hand out. He gave it a shake "Sergeant Medvedev and just call ees Sergeant, or Medvedev, or any other form eh it.". He then looked to the second Gear, who looked rather shaken to be walking in, "I...I'm Private Deans...".

He stepped over to him and held his hand out with a smile, "Gid tae meet ye, lad, you alright?". The Gear hesitantly took his hand, his grip loose as he shook. "Y...Y... Yeah, just not... not used to it yet..." he stammered. He pulled his helmet off and held it to his side, placing his other hand on Deans' shoulder. "It's alright, Lad, I ken it's no easy, like, just take a breath if ye feel ye need it. We're aw here tae chat if ye need it.".

"Th... thanks, S... Sergeant...". Deans then moved off to the bed Erin had taken, throwing his kit on the top bunk. "I don't mind moving if you two want to bunk together." Erin said to Hawkins as he done the same with the bed Yuri was on, "Would you mind?". Erin stepped to the bunk, pulled her bag from the bottom of the locker, throwing over in front of the one next to it, "Be my guest!".

She took her comic from her bunk and threw it on the bunk above Yuri's, "It's Tsosie by the way." She smiled again as before she pulled herself up. "Thanks, Tsosie and you are?" He responded, looking over to Yuri. "Delgraza, I... It's nice t... to meet you!..." She stuttered, not expecting to be noticed. "Nice to meet you too, Delgraza.".

He chatted with Erin and Yuri for a while as the other two unpacked into their lockers, eventually deciding to unpack himself, sliding his bag across the floor with his foot before giving the girls a two fingered salute and walking over after it. He kept glancing over at Deans while he unpacked, sitting quietly on his bunk, his leg bouncing as it sat pressed against the bed. He checked the gun on his bed, opening the top cover which was almost crusted shut. Opening it up he noticed dried blood smeared all over the inside, some of it burned on and letting out a sigh and shaking his head he moved over to the table in the middle of the room, unfolding an chair and laying the gun down and going back for his cleaning kit.

"Here, Deans?" He asked, to which Deans sat staring down at his bunk. Hawkins reached up and patted the side of his leg and making come out of it, taking a look over at Komms who nodded him to come over. He hesitantly slid down from the bed, staggering over and standing next to him, "Y...Yes, Sir?". He let out a small chuckle, "Deh ken if I'm ever gonnea get used tae that and just call ees Med. Have ye cleaned yer rifle since last night?". Deans shook his head and looked down at the ground, "N...No, Si- Med... I... I've not really had time to...".

"Grab yerseln a seat then, lad, Deh want it getting jammed if ye need it.". Deans expression took a turn for the worst, he was able to tell he was dreading another fight. He walked over to the wall and pulled over a chair, unfolding it then taking his rifle and cleaning kit from his locker and sat down next to him.

Erin 9 – 75

June 3rd 2266 Alaskan – Canadian Border

Sitting on her yet again new bunk and reading through her comic, she couldn't help but look over to Komms and Deans sat at the table, Deans fumbling with his rifle to disassemble it, while Komms struggled with his new MG, with the blood caked on and the carbon build up. Deciding to listen in while she read, leaning her head back periodically so she didn't read on without paying attention as she done so.

"Just passed trainin at the start eh the year then, aye?" Komms asked,his voice speedy and jointed, Deans looking back a bit confused, "I... I'm sorry... B... But What, Si- Sergeant?...". "Och, deh worry, lad, I get it a lot. Did ye just pass training at the start of the Year?". Deans gave a nod, looking back down at his rifle. "Ye settle in alright?" He asked, receiving another nod.

They continued in silence for several minutes, Erin looking down to Yuri on the bottom bunk who appeared to be doing the same as her and giving her a smile up from the top bunk before looking back over to the two at the table. "Here, What dea ye like doing? Any hobbies or anything?". Deans stopped what he was doing, looking around the table in front of him for a moment before looking back over.

"I... I like... Well... I'm not sure if it's a h...hobby... I used to help at the smiths where I came from... I... I always liked making stuff..." He replied. Komms looked up at him from his weapon with a gleam in his eye. "Aye? I loved helpin the smiths, always let ees use their kit when they finished work.". Deans looked at him again, "Ahh, sorry... I used to love helping at the Smiths back in Jacinto and Ephira, they always let me use their tools after they finished for the day.". Deans expression seemed to lighten a bit, "Yeah?".

"Oh fuck aye, I always loved makin random things! Ye ken, like wi bits and bobs, something broke in the house, just make something up tae replace it or just fix it if ye can.". Deans' hands seemed a bit less shaky as he tried taking the bolt of his rifle apart, stuck together with carbon build up. "W...What did you make?". Komms let out a grunt as he tore the bolt from the back of the MG, the blood in the tray seeming to be stuck down into the chamber and the receiver, "Mother fucker!... Eh, I used tae like makin all sorts... wee ornaments... Knives... scrolling... Even... Even parts for vehic... vehicles..." He grunted, trying to take the small bits apart, pulling out his knife to help him with the smaller joints in the pieces.

"Really?! I used to do the same, I always loved the smell of hot metal, especially on a cold morning, I got to do welding and cutting with them quite a lot. I always just found it fascinating doing it, it just seemed so satisfying to make something, always gives you a feeling of accomplishment!". Erin raised a brow hearing his tone raise, how he went form being almost a nervous wreck to being a complete extrovert in a matter of minutes, if not second.

She listened in for a while as they talked about the different things they'd helped make, or the things they made themselves and how a lot of different things worked. Machinery, vehicles and just how other things are made. Eventually coming down to guns after a while Yuri looked down into her bag, pulling her little .38 from it and making sure the cylinder was empty, called over to Komms. When he looked up she threw it over to him, over the top of Deans' head, catching it mid air before it flew over him as well.

"Ahhh, this is a wee piece I sorted fur Yuri over there!" He said, looking the pistol over, smiling as he thought of the night he gave it to her. Deans looked over to her, giving her a smile before he handed him the gun. His eyes widened as he looked over the scrolling and the small dying in spots.

"Established March 12th 2262?" He asked, squinting his eyes to look at the stamped writing. "Aye, lad, That's when we technically started goin oot.". Deans looked up at him then over to Yuri again, who was smiling down at her book as she read, biting her nail, then looking up to Komms as he sat back in his chair, the light of a match sparking up in her eye.

He pointed back and forth between then, only just realising they were a thing. Komms let out a chuckle and nodded, "4 years back in march, ain't it, Darlin?". Erin watched from her bunk as Yuri slipped herself round onto her feet and wondered round behind Komms, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she leaned her head down next to his. "That's right, my love-", kissing him on the side of the cheek.

"Been through a lot wi this, Girl, deh ken how I wid eh made it this far wioot this wee angel on my shoulder!" He said, turning his head to kiss her back. "Oh stop it you, I wouldn't have made it past school without you.". She tickled down the side of his neck, failing to get a reaction but nearly flooring herself when he sneakily done it back.

Once he stopped, she giggled as she settled down on his shoulder again, closing her eyes as she leaned up against him. He chuckled as he placed his hand on her arm, leaning his head back up against her.

Erin smiled to herself as she looked back down at her comic, "Umm, Delgraza? Can I ask why... Why you've got that bruising?" Deans asked, looking up from his rifle. Her expression soured a little, thinking back to the night before. "Well, a round hit my helmet last night and... well... I... I kinda..." She shied away from the last part, patting Komms on the chest with her hand to finish for her.

"She had some cunt jump on her last night... They were at the entrance of G-2's barracks and a few of them rushed in as they tried to retreat...".

"What... What happened to them?...". Komms stared down at the table as Yuri looked off to the side, remembering what happened. "I shot one... Spriggs and Jensen dealt wi two eh the others and I... I..." His voice grew cold, his eyes welded in place on the gun in front of him as everything transpired ahead of him again.

As the silence pierced the room, he reached down to his belt, pulling the knife from it's sheath and holding it in both hands as he looked at the blood that still coated it, small chunks of bone still impaled in the serrations over the back of it. "Was it... Your first time?".

He slowly shook his head, the events of Garosk now playing over in his head, her face flashing in his eyes as well as that of her brother and father, the pistol that was still strapped to his thigh and the tags that had disappeared. He placed the knife down on the table as his eyes stayed in place, unclipping his bracer and pulling off his glove as he rolled up his sleeve, making Deans' face jump back as he seen the scars.

She watched as he rubbed over his arm, his muscles tensed and shook, his hand jittering off the table as he picked up the knife again. She dropped her comic as Yuri glared down at the knife, Deans jumping back out of his chair as he raised the blade to his skin. Yuri snatched at the blade, slamming his hand against the table, making him jump and shake himself out of it, darting his head around the room before his vision landed on the knife.

She jumped down from her bunk as he dropped the knife, lifting his hands to his head and leaning down on the table. "She didn't fuckin deserve it!" he yelled before slamming his fist down on the table, sending a couple parts of his MG toppling off to the floor.

"It's okay, big man... It's all in the past, it's okay..." Erin said as she crouched down next to him, placing her hand over his as he sat there shaking. "Our... our first deployment wasn't... Wasn't that... well... It hit us hard... Some harder than others..." Yuri said as she looked over at Deans.

He took a deep breath, smacking his other hand down on the table as he sat up straight, "Any cunt got a fuckin fag?" He asked, running his hand over his face as his eyes went bloodshot, the sight of tears starting to form in the corner of them.

"Yeah, I've got a few here!" blurted Erin as she reached down to her belt, pulling out a pack of cigs and matches. She tapped one out the top and held it out to him and then fumbled with the matches after he took it, striking one and holding it out. He choked a little as he took down the first draw, staring over at the door on the other side of the room. "Sorry bout that, lad... It's... There's few hings that work as coping mechs fur ees..."

"If... If it makes you feel any better... L.. Last night was my first time..." Deans mumbled, looking down at the floor thinking he'd just fucked everything up. "Take a seat, lad... Please...".

Deans stepped forward slowly, pulled up his chair again and sat down his hands trembling as he laid them on the table, Hawkins also staring at him from his bunk. "I want ye tae listen tae ees here, lad... It ain't yer fault fur bringin it up... I've... I've had these looming fur a while and I deh let it out that often... So just bear wi ees. I'm sorry if I scared ye there... It's somethin ye should ken aboot if we're gonnea be in the same squad-" He unclipped his other bracer and pulled off the glove, rolling his other sleeve up, showing the same damage that was on his other arm, looking round to Yuri who rolled up her sleeves nervously as well.

"It's something we've done fur years... deh let that get tae ye. But if ye want tae ken about my first time.. say so... just... don't be scared or surprised if I... act out a wee bit...". Deans leaned down on the table, thinking of the night before as Erin placed a hand on his back as well, looking over at him as he stared down at a round that sat on the table.

"Last night, we didn't get hit as hard... Well, we did but they just never managed to get over, half cause of the terrain... I was in the bunker when it happened, a guy was getting close and bang... a cloud of dust as limbs and shit flew about the place... followed up by another guy who tried to get as close as he could with a grenade in his hand... He... He didn't have a helmet or anything on and I... I seen his eyes as he realised I was aiming at him, trying to pull the pin before he tried throwing it.

He got it out but when I fired it threw his aim off, landing it between us and him. The round hit him in the neck and I just watched as he dropped to his knees, grabbing at his throat as the blood poured out and then when the grenade went off, he leaned forward, some of the shrapnel hitting him in the front... then I just pulled the trigger again... hitting him in the head and just flinging him back into the ground..."

She looked at his deadpan expression as he sat staring at the table, Hawkins quickly walking up next to him and trying to comfort him. Looking then again at Komms as he started.

"We got deployed to Garosk... We were in the village that got hit hardest when they found a way through... My first was a pair eh guys that were coming up behind me and my wing. They shot at her, thankfully, they missed-... I chucked a grenade through and I heard them scream and try to run before it went off. Stepping round, one was dead, the other were clutching his legs... Which weren't even there any more... I stared into his eyes for... I don't even know how long, it were as if time had just stopped...

I raised my gun and fired a burst into his chest before getting back to my spot... I later found out that was a father and his son... I later met the daughter/sister... I told her and telt her how sorry I was... She broke down and everyone looked at ees like a traitor... I... I just lost my dad before shipping off... So I felt a lot of sympathy fur the lass...

I latter had to shoot her... and about thirty other prisoners... Cause I told them it was wrong... wrong to kill them... There's so much blood on my hands after my first deployment that... I don't even know... I see almost all eh their faces every fucking night... Every fuckin night..."

Deans and Hawkins just stared at him as he looked back to the table, his cig long but went out. He plunged his hand into Yuri's pocket, pulling out her pack of matches and lighting it, then putting them back where he found them.

Deans opened his mouth to try and speak but Erin raised her hand, slowly shaking her head as she looked back to the table then up to him.

After a moment of silence the door nearly flew off it's hinges, making everyone but Komms jump out their skins and Horvat came through the door with her arms held out to her sides. "Who loves you babes!?" She blurted as she looked across everyone, her face dropping as she seen everyone's expressions and Komms' blank stare at the table.

"Is.. Everything okay?". Erin pushed herself up walking up and whispering in her ear. "It's... been a bit of a story telling moment...". She let Dy stand back up as she stepped down from her tip toes, biting her lip as she looked into her eyes.

"Fuck it! How ye deain, hen!? Everyhing gid on the western front?" Komms blurted, sitting back in his chair and forcing a convincing smile. Erin watched as Horvat stared back at him, "You okay, Med?...".

"Grand, Lass!... Just a little... Little set back is all.". "What's wrong, Med?...". He let out a sigh, sitting himself back as he took a draw. "Ghost stories, Lass... Some scarring ghost stories... I needed tae talk aboot it, Darlin... I hink we all did...".

Horvat 2 – 76

June 3rd 2266 Alaskan – Canadian Border

Sitting down at the table next to Erin she squeezed her a leg a little, giving her a smile and a playful tickle behind the leg. "Oh stop it you!" Erin chuckled as she tried to pry her hand from the back of her leg.

Settling back in her chair she ruffled her hair, then sitting back she looked over at Komms, who was sat cleaning his weapon again. His face still contorted in regret and depression. "So how's it feel to be a Sergeant, Corporal?" she asked with a smile, making Komms nose a laugh. "Couldny tell ye, no ordered any yin aboot yet." He chuckled, doing his best to push everything to the back of his head.

"Give it a try then, see what happens." She grinned, wondering how it would play out. He looked up at her as he carried on with his gun. "Delgraza! Go tae my bag and look inside!". Yuri looked at him a bit shocked, but pulled a quick grin. "Yes, Sergeant!" She called and wandering over to his bag and opening it, she pulled back for a second before placing her hand inside and pulling out a red glass bottle.

She wandered back over and placed it on the table in front of him, to which he opened it and handed it back over his shoulder to her, "Now enjoy yer present, Private!" he ordered like a drill sergeant. She stood at attention and yelled back at him, "yes, Sergeant!" then proceeded to down a quarter of the bottle.

"Do you like it!?". She took a second to regain her breath before replying, "Yes, Sergeant!". He turned round to her with a stern face and a glare in his eyes. "Good! Now as you were, Gear!". When he turned round he couldn't contain himself any more and started laughing, joined by some of the others, including Yuri, who was trying not to spill the bottle as she laughed.

"See, Sergeant? You're a natural!". The atmosphere in the room started to relax a little as he turned to Deans again. "See, lad, it's no all doom and gloom!" He grinned, patting him on the hand. "Thanks, Sarge..." Deans replied, sitting back up in his chair and taking a breath.

"All part eh the job, Son." He said, puling the cig from his mouth before pausing. "Wait, the fuck am I deain callin ye son, yer like the same fuckin age as ees!?" He blurted. "Wait!... You're the same age as me?... And you're a Sergeant already?...". Both Deans and Hawkins looked at each other in dismay.

"I think it's the scars, Med, but you do have a bit of the old man vibe..." Replied Horvat. "Ya cunt, I'm turnin mare and mare intea my fuckin father!...". She pulled out a cig herself and handing one over to Erin, lighting them both. "I'm just pulling your leg, Med, but he is right, you've done it pretty quick." She said, blowing smoke between them all.

"Nae gonnea say yer wrong. I deh even ken wit the fuck happened...". Deans looked back over at him again as Horvat pulled Erin and her chair closer round to her, placing her arm over her shoulders as she leaned back into her. "Well you did do what you done in training and then what you done last night." replied Erin.

"As true as that is, I'm still fuckin surprised. Though I'd like tae see the look on Morris' face if he waltzed in and had tae call ees a fellow Sergeant." He laughed. Yuri and Erin both giggled at the thought, the other three looking around kind of confused. "Morris was out Instructor back in training, he liked us but he fucking hated us!" Erin giggled as she nudged Horvat in the side.

"Wait, was that the guy that smoked yous back in Ephira when you signed?", She asked, looking round to Komms and Yuri. "Yeah, he... he didn't like us that much to start with." Yuri replied, still giggling a little as she leaned against Komms.

She shook her head, letting out a sigh and pulling her canteen from her belt and taking a drink. She handed it over to Erin and letting her have one as well before screwing the cap on and setting it on the table. She threw her arm over Erin's shoulders and pulled her a bit closer, kissing her atop the head, getting a confused look from Deans and Hawkins.

"What, never seen two girls in a relationship?" She joked, making them look a little uneasy between each other. "Not really... It's not something people were so open about in New Anchorage..." Hawkins replied, "I mean, it's not a problem! It's just weird for me to see anyone so... Out there with it...".

"Don't worry, I'm just fucking with you! I don't mind you staring if she doesn't!" She laughed, to which Erin creped up to her and connected their lips together, curling her arm around Horvat's head. "Oh, I don't mind giving a little show." Erin retorted, looking like she was about to mount her there and then.

"Now, now, you two, such public displays of affection seem to be unnerving our new friends!" Yuri giggled, licking her lips as she watched them. The two of them finally broke it off and started laughing as Erin wiped her mouth as they looked at the two Gears who's cheeks were now bright red as they stared wide eyed. "Oh fur fucksake you's twea!" Komms chuckled, "Ye's never fail tae put on a show, canny say I'm complainin!".

Yuri shook as a shiver ran down her spine, her head jerking to the side in a spasm as Erin clambered down from her, sitting back under her arm. The others, including Komms looked round at her as she shook, a little startled and concerned. "You okay, Yuri?" Asked Erin as her hand ran up the chest of Horvat's armour. "Y... Yeah... I... I think someone just stepped on my grave..." She stammered.

Komms queasily gulped, the attention now shifting to him. "You too?" asked Hawkins, leaning around Deans to look at him. "I hink we're... we're buried next tae each other... My fuckin nut just slid oot..." he replied, placing his hand to the stomach of his armour.

"Немного тяжело там, Yuri..." ("Nemnogo tyazhelo tam, Yuri/Little hard there, Yuri") he muttered under his breath. Horvat made out a couple of the words, having spent a lot of time with him and Vlad, getting small lessons in the language. She looked down at Erin who looked just as confused as her, while Deans and Hawkins rolled there head in understanding. "That some kind of inside guy joke?" asked Erin.

"Deans clenched his hand as he cringed a little while Hawkins looked back over to them. "Some times... One of your balls can be sat under your leg as you sit... and then just pop out from under it and hit the other one... it's... it's not pleasant..." he shuddered.

Horvat let out a laugh, and only just noticing the position of their arms under the table decided to reach for her canteen and trying to unscrew it with one hand as she held it to her chest, dropping it to the floor. She sighed and pulled her arm from around Erin, sliding down under the table and looking over at Komms and Yuri's legs, noticing them both of them with their hands on each others crotches. Komms running his finger up and down her while she groped at him. "Those cheeky fuckers!" She mouthed to herself as she grabbed her canteen, and casually making her way back up.

She sat back in her seat, unscrewing her bottle again and taking a drink, setting it back down on the table without capping it again and putting her arm back round Erin. "Anyone ells' hands cold?" She asked, grasping her hand against Erin and rubbing her fingers against the palm of her glove, looking Komms in the eyes as everyone ells looked down at their hands, giving him a accusative squint.

He pulled a grin as she loosened her eyes, "О, я вижу, ты не слепой, как все!" (O, ya vizhu, ty ne slepoy, kak vse!/Oh, I see you're not blind like eveyone ells!) He stated. She grinned back at him as she shook her head. "Мой русский может быть ржавым, но я не глухой!" (Moy russkiy mozhet byt' rzhavym, no ya ne glukhoy!/My Russian may be rusty, but I'm not deaf!). She replied.

Everyone looked between them as they stared at each other, both with the same evil grin. "Elle connaît" (She knows) he said as he leaned over to Yuri, her eyes widening before looking over to her. "C...Comment?" (H...How?) She asked, as she gazed wide eyed in to Horvat's. "Elle parle russe aussi." (She speaks Russian as well.).

He started to chuckle as Horvat looked back at him, as everyone ells sat there in bewilderment, " Как долго, прежде чем вы думаете, они завоевывают популярность? Должны ли мы просто уйти, пока мы впереди, или вы хотите немного повеселиться с ними?" (Kak dolgo, prezhde chem vy dumayete, oni zavoyevyvayut populyarnost'? Dolzhny li my prosto uyti, poka my vperedi, ili vy khotite nemnogo poveselit'sya s nimi? / How long before you think they catch on? Should we just quit while we're ahead, or do you want to have a little fun with them?).

"Okay, hold the fucking phone! How many fucking languages do you speak? I mean you're like a bloody walking dictionary at this point!" Erin blurted as Horvat pulled her hand from around Erin as her grin grew. Sliding it down to Erin's hand and placing it on her thigh, running her own hand just short of her crotch. Komms looked to the ceiling in thought for a moment, "Four at the minute, my Dear!".

"Wait! You speak four languages?! How fuck did you do that?!" Blurted Hawkins, as Erin's eyes jumped up to Horvat, who nodded over to the two on the other side of the table while no one was looking, grinning at her. Erin's eyes then jumped to Yuri who gave her an innocent look as she scratched her chin. "You little slide!" She mouther to her to which Yuri blushed a bit, mouthing her a kiss as the other two looked between each other.

Horvat gently caressed her hand between Erin's legs, covering her with her whole hand and gently fluttering her fingers over her. Erin struggled to keep her composure as she felt her trousers dampen almost instantly as she done so, her cheeks turning bright red as her eyes tore open.

"What bloody languages then?!" Blurted Deans, a deep look of curiosity overcoming his face. "Well, English, Scots Gaelic, Russian and French. The last being all thanks to my little croissant here." He replied, Yuri's expression starting to deepen with pleasure as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Delgraza... Are... Are you sure you're okay?..." Deans asked, his voice growing more anxious and concerned. "Y... yeah... It's just... I've got a bit of a cramp..." She said, as her leg started to audibly bounce, tapping on the floor and occasionally on the table.

They all ripped their hands back as the door smashed open, Murphy standing in the doorway screaming at them, "Gas Gas Gas!". Everyone scrambled for their kit, Horvat grabbing at her bag next to her and ripping it open and pulling her gas mask out and frantically pulling it on and tightening the straps. She panicked as she couldn't breath, clawing her hands back into the bag and tearing at the filter which sat on the end of the hose connecting it to the mask, tearing the tab from the end and rapidly gasping as she started to finally be able to breath again.

She looked back over at Murphy in the doorway who was stood looking at his watch, then round to everyone ells who finally had either their helmets on or Komms with his mask on as well. "fourteen seconds! Not too shabby Gears, only held back by you two with your masks! Remember and keep them on your belts and not in your bags! It might actually save your life at some point!" he called, motioning that everyone could take them off again.

"In fact, Delgraza! Let me see your helmet?" he asked as he stepped towards her, taking her helmet from her and inspecting the eye pieces, which were still cracked and split. "i want you to get some spares, these might still keep everything out but you need them replaced. What happened?".

"L..L..Last night... I... I took a... a round to the head, sir!..." She stuttered, feeling the anxiety of the situation overwhelm her. "Right, get'em replaced, if you don't know how then either ask the Commissary or anyone ells who knows how. As you were everyone!" He stated before walking back out and closing the door.

They all started pulling their masks and helmets off, moving back towards the table and placing the chairs back up and taking a seat. "Call it a draw then?" Komms choked as he tried laughing through his pants. "Y...yeah... We'll call it even for now..." She replied, pulling Erin up onto her lap and hugging her into her armour.

"Aww, you can be a right softy at time, Dy!" Erin chirped as she cuddled up between her arms. Komms and Yuri both chuckled as she leaned up to him, admiring the two as Delilah dropped her head against the top of Erin's. Erin slid a hand up to the side of her face, giving it a light scratch before she pulled her head back from under hers and kissed her, leaning back forward under her again afterwards and settling into her embrace.

The rest of them sat and chatted between each other for a little bit before the door opened again and another four Gears filled in. "You Sergeant Horva-" The lead Gear said, then stopping short as he seen Erin cuddled up to her. "You've got to be kidding me!..." Sighed the Gear as everyone turned to him. "You're telling me we're getting shoved in a squad with a pair of fucking poofs!?" He grunted as he turned to the Gears behind him.

"The fuck did you just say!?" Yelled Komms as he slammed his hands on the table and shoved himself to his feet. "Oh and if it isn't the emergency Sergeant? Promoted this morning cause his unit's Sergeants were too shit not to die!" The Gear rasped as he glared back at him. "If you haven't noticed, Sergeant, You're taking the wrong tone with your fucking superior!".

Horvat stared at Komms as his eyes almost started to turn a shade of red, his eyes going bloodshot as his blood boiled. "Keep giving me the eyeballs, Boy and I'm going to have your ass on latrine for a fucking year!". She turned back to look at the Gear as Erin looked back over both their shoulders at him as well.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Get the fuck off the Sergeant before I fucking have you beaten for insubordination!". Erin hastily tried to pull herself off of Dy but she kept a firm grip around her, refusing to let her go as she started to glare at the Gear, noticing the insignia for a Staff Sergeant on his chest. "Are you disobeying a fucking order?!" the Gear growled.

"I'm gonnea shove yer fuckin orders up some place the sun deh shine in a second if you keep up wi yer pish, Cunt!" Komms growled back. The Gears head slowly creaked round to look at him, his glare piercing through his helmet, though not as intense as Komms'. "Threatening a superior officer is punishable by a fucking court marshal, are you fucking sure you want to keep going down this road, Sergeant?!" The Gear replied, his voice sharp and jagged but calm.

Komms placed his hand to his ear as he glared, "Murphy, who the fuck is this wankstane that just walked intea my fuckin barrack?" He rasped through gritted teeth. "Excuse me, Sergeant?!" Came Murphy. "This fuck up of a Staff Sergeant who's about to have a size twelve implanted in his fuckin hole if he keeps up his shtick wi Horvat and Tsosie!".

The Staff Sergeant pulled off his helmet and went to step over to him, tightening his fist as he walked, Komms stepping round the table to meet him, looking down into his eyes as they stopped mere inches from one another.

"Are you, or are you not challenging as superior officer, Sergeant?". Komms held his hand to his ear, waiting for a response from Murphy as the sound of stomping came down the corridor outside, the door yet again nearly flying off it's hinges. "What the fuck is going on in here!?" bellowed Murphy as he stormed in, seeing the two of them standing off on the other side of the room.

Both of them remained silent, waiting for the other to blink as Komms' eye twitched. "To answer your question, Staff Sergeant... If you're looking for a fuckin war, you've just found yourself one!". Before Murphy could take another step The Gear launched his fist into the side of Komms' head, only nocking it slightly to the side as he stood like a brick wall. The Staff Sergeants face dropped slightly as he recovered, placing a foot back as he stared at him. Komms started shaking, his eye violently twitching as he beard his teeth, his knuckles cracking as he clenched his fists farther.

"Med, be careful what you do here..." Murphy said, his voice hinting to an ounce of fear. "You have ten seconds to get the fuck out of my face... Or I'm no gonna be the one regretting any fuckin actions, boy...", his voice was as calm and clear as snow, but carried the weight of a semi, being the exact opposite of his facial expression. The staff Sergeant pulled his foot back under himself, straightening back up again and calling bluff.

Everyone stared at him as he started counting, every number he vocalised making Dy flinch, feeling Erin do the same on her lap. "three... Two... One." He finished and as the Staff Sergeant started to smile Komms snapped his head forward and into the Gears, sending him down onto the ground. Stepped over the Gear everyone took a step towards him as he crouched over him, resting his hands on his knees. "If yer gonnea hit some cunt, make sure ye can hit first!" He growled before standing back up and spitting a glob of blood filled saliva on him.

He turned back to his seat and took it, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself as the Gear lay on the ground staring at him, along with everyone ells. "I said get the fuck out eh here!" He screamed, slamming his fist down on the table and knocking a dent into the sheet metal top.

Murphy grabbed the Gear by the arm and pulled him to his feet, pushing him towards the door. "Consider it an official order now, Staff Sergeant, get the fuck out of here!" He yelled as the gear stopped to glare at him. When the Gear still refused to move Komms grabbed helmet form the table and launched it across the room, making the Gears with the ST flee from the room as it embedded itself in the plasterboard on the wall.

Murphys head jolted to look at the helmet on the other side of the doorway from him, then round to Komms. Horvat finally released Erin from her grasp to which Erin tightened up against her, staring wide eyed at Komms.

She heard Murphy rip his helmet out the wall behind her as she tightened back up around Erin while Komms sat back down, Both Deans and Hawkins pulling back out their seats and retreating to either side of their bunk. "You understand what's going to happen now, right, Sergeant?" Murphy asked as he dropped his helmet next to him on the table, then pulling out of the room, stopping to look at the hole in the wall before exiting.

Yuri placed a hand on his back and one on his hand as the scene from the night before played over in her eyes again, trying to help him calm down so it didn't happen again. "Med?" Dy called, her eyes still wide but her heart starting to calm. He glared up at her, but she could tell it wasn't directed towards her, but it still scared her enough to not say another word.

He just stared at her, patiently waiting for her to speak, the silence carrying for what seemed like an eternity when Murphy appeared at the door, beckoning him outside. His eyes jumped up to him, twitching his eye again before getting up to his feet and moving around the table. "Th... Thanks..." she said as he reached her side of the table, making him halt. He glared down at her then patter her on the shoulder, "I were raised to protect my family over all ells, so deh mention it." He said before he stepped towards the door again. "I'm... family?" She blurted, as she looked back over her shoulder. "Bound in blood." He replied before he rounded the corner, following Murphy out.

She looked round to Yuri after he left, seeing her smile over at her as her hair fell over her eyes, his last statement making her feel rather warm inside. She nuzzled her head down against Erin's as she clung to her, hearing Yuri walk over to her bunk and pull something from her bag after Deans and Hawkins sat back down, both of them avoiding eye contact with anyone as they looked between the dismantled weapon parts on the table.

A few minutes later Komms came back in, greeted by Yuri who quickly waltzed over to him, looking up at his eyes that had now softened, a hint of rage still present but largely diminished. She smiled up at him before leaning up and pecking him on the neck and then again on the cheek. He slammed his arms around her, grasping her to his chest as he held his head to hers, lifting her up off the ground and walking her over to their seats and sitting himself down with her facing him on his lap, her legs either side of his waist.

"So... What's happening?" Dy asked, looking up from her bottle of champagne. "Nothing... Thankfully...". He nestled his head into Yuri's neck, making Dy smile as she watched them, "How's that? I thought he would have had your ass for supper!" Erin blurted as she looked over.

He pulled his head from her neck, delivering a long lasted kiss to Yuri's cheek before she rested the side of her head on his shoulder. "He's old fashioned, he might hate me for standing up for quote unquote queers, but he respected that I stood up for my sisters. That and he admitted he didn't realise he stepped up to a fight he wasn't going to win, he lost, so he's taken that as his punishment.".

"Well thank fuck for that!..." Dy sighed, tickling a little at Erin's neck and chuckling as she giggled on her lap. "Thought I were in fur more than my headache tae be honest, but at least he's just a cunt and no an absolute cunt.".

"Listen, lads... I'm sorry boot that. I werny expectin that tae happen either..." He said looking over to Deans and Hawkins. "Cause I ken yer feelin... Anxious as is, lad and that probably just made it worse, but trust ees... That's no a regular occurrence." He said this time looking directly to Deans. She looked over to him as well, noticing his side shaking and leaning round a bit she seen the bounce of his leg under the table, coupled with the shake of his hand it only made her feel for him more.

"honestly, he isn't lying." She chimed, looking over at Deans and giving him a warm smile.

Horvat 3 – 77

June 4th 2266 Alaskan – Canadian Border

She shook awake as a knock came at the door, looking over to see Komms marching over from behind the MG that was mounted at the window to the door. "Ayep?" He asked over the intercom, a familiar raspy voice sounding through static came to respond. "Shifts up, that's 3-5 and 3-6 here to take over!".

She watched as the door swung open and the Staff Sergeant from the day before stepped through, followed by the others as everyone got up for the change over. "Anything to report, Sergeant?" He asked. " Apart from the smell, there's been fuck all." He responded. "Smell?". Komms lifted his visor and walked with him to the MG and looked out through the window, "Might be cauld but wi the fires and shit the bodies are still oot there stinkin up the fuckin place!".

She glared at the Staff Sergeant through her visor, pushing herself up along side Erin and grabbing her rifle gave her seat to the next Gear. Walking past them the Staff Sergeant grabbed her by the arm, glaring through her visor as she turned to look at him. He opened his mouth to say something but she tugged her arm free and continued to walk for the door, "Sergeant!" He called out after her, but she swung herself around the doorway without saying a word, waiting there for Med and the others to make their way out.

Once most everyone was out, with most of them walking along to the barracks one of the Gears form the next shift jogged past them to the bunker, smacking into Komms' chest as he came around the door. "Shit! Sorry, Sergeant!" She blurted as she found her bearings. The impact didn't shift him that much but he grabbed her shoulder as she stumbled a bit, laughing as he did so, "Yer gid, Corporal, better get through before they close the door!".

Marching down the corridor with them, she glanced back at Med, "He say anything about me?". Komms looked back to her from the ground ahead of him, "Nothing important... Wanker.". She turned back ahead and kept walking along with them, turning back into their barracks. Her and Komms both marched over to their bunk, standing either side in front of their lockers as they took their kit off.

"Thanks again for yesterday, Med." she said as she unstrapped her chest piece, placing it on the hook in her locker. "Deh mention it!" he responded as he threw his bracers in, followed by his chest piece. When she finished she done her usual, tugging off her shirt and trousers and hung them up, then tore off her vest and underwear, throwing them inside. She felt the eyes of her new squad mates staring at her as she fished out her cigs from the locker, throwing one over to Komms after she stuck one in her own mouth. She leaned over his bed towards him as he sparked his lighter, engulfing the end of her cig in flames.

They stepped to the end of the bunk and chatted for a few minutes, gazing round and seeing Deans tear his head away in embarrassment. "I'm comfortable in my body, Private, enjoy the show if you want!" She laughed, both Komms, Erin and Yuri joining her in it as they noticed that she was standing there naked.

"Gonnea be a hunner percent honest here, lass, I deh even fuckin notice it any more." Komms chuckled as he pulled the fag from his lips. "Oh, don't be so bold now, Sergeant! Gander all you want, I'm proud of this shit!" She laughed as she struck a pose, flexing her arms and torso.

She noticed Yuri give him a squinted glare as he looked her over, "Here, where'd ye get the tattoos?" He asked, pointing to her arms and side. "Oh! I drew them up myself, I know a guy in Ephira who does them. You wanting hooked up?". He admired the drawings imprinted in her skin for a moment before answering as Yuri stepped up behind him and elbowed him in the side.

"And what are you staring at? These not good enough for you any more?" she joked, pointing to her chest. "Just checkin het tatts, Doll, widny mind some myseln." he laughed, "But, I widny mind seein them a bit more in my life either!". She pulled an evil grin at him before pulling her vest off and popping her bra free, letting them hang free as she folded her arms and raising an eye brow.

"Now that's more like it, Del! You've got a lot to be proud of there, Girl!" Horvat cheered as she ran her hand along Yuri's arm. "You've got some good muscle there as well, Tiger and I mean just look at that!" She cheered again, this time pointing at her belly and the visible muscles that peeked out through the thin layer of fat that coated her.

Komms laughed again as he now admired Yuri, his eyes this time glued to her face still instead of her body. "As beautiful as they are-" He said, pointing to her boobs, "Those are just a fuckin site!" He said with a grin, this time pointing to her eyes. Dy laughed as she started to blush a bit, looking off to the side as if she'd just heard her crush compliment her behind her back.

"I guess I'm a bit over dressed the now though!" Komms laughed, pulling off his vest and trousers, then flinging his boxers over at his locker. Yuri started to blush farther as she then tried to keep eye contact with him as he let all hang in the breeze, lifting a foot and placing it on his bed as he grinned at her.

She watched as Erin stripped down as well and started creeping across the room behind Yuri, then snatching her hands round her and grabbing her breasts, "I'm sorry, Dy, but I can't say how much I miss these!" She blurted as she hugged into Yuri's back. Yuri's eyes tore open as she yelped, making her and Komms laugh again as they watched Erin juggle her jugs in her palms.

"But still, ye hink ye could draw ees somethin up, aye?" said Komms as he looked back round to her. "Hell Yeah! Anything you'd like in particular?", he scratched his chin as he thought for a moment. "No anything specific in mind, like. Just want somethin smart.". She looked at him, studying his physic and determining the best place and what it could be, "I've got something I drew up a while ago that I think would go perfect on you!" She said, then turning back to her locker and pulling out a folder and coming back over.

She flicked through the drawings inside before coming to the piece she had in mind, "Ah, here we go!". She pulled out the drawing, a bears head with a cog surrounding it, the bear roaring with the cog showing battle damage and scars. She handed the piece to Komms, seeing his eyes light up as he looked it over, "Now that's fuckin minted, Doll!" He blurted as he looked back up at her.

He showed the picture to Yuri and Erin, their jaws dropping as they admired her work, "Fucking hell, Babe, that's amazing!". She gave a bow and stood back up with a grin, "I think I have something that would go well on you as well, shamp.". She flicked through again, this time pulling out a picture of a black rose, a couple drops of blood hanging from it with a small scroll rounding the stem. "Would go perfect right here." She said as she showed them it and running her finger up the side of her neck.

She looked through her folder trying to find something for Yuri this time, sadly not finding anything she thought that would suit her well enough, "I'll have to think of something new for you, Del.". "I... I never thought of getting one... I didn't think it would suit me very well..." she said, sounding a little down trodden. "Nonsense, Darlin, I have somethin in mind that would suit ye tae the groond!" replied Komms as he gave her a smile.

"Really?...", he gave her a nod then scratched her chin, "Somethin perfect fur ye, it's a surprise though, so I'm no tellin ye yet!". She gave him a suspicious squint again, this time being met with a kiss as he stepped in closer, holding her by the side of the neck as he leaned down. Erin pulled her hands back from Yuri's chest, letting her get up to him as they held each other.

"And you said I was a real softy!?" She laughed as she looked at Erin. "oh don't be coy now, Dy!" Erin said as she stepped round them and stepped up on the tips on her toes to reach her. "He's a softy all the time, you're only a part timer.".

After they parted they looked over at the other two who were still going, She pulled herself up onto her bunk, holding a hand down to Erin and pulling her up with her, flipping the covers aback and over them.

Curling her arm under Erin's head she embraced the warmth she brought, feeling it burn through her body as the other two dropped onto the bottom bunk, shaking it round a little as they got comfy themselves, finally settling after a few seconds. She heard them whisper and giggle bellow them as Erin kissed into her neck and shoulder, feeling her hand wonder up and down her belly as she curled her leg around hers, anchoring them together.

"You know, I've never had anything like this before... I've had a lot of hook ups but never someone to just... Even do this with..." She whispered in Erin's ear as she looked over to her. "I... Othere than them... I only had one other... Relationship... I... It wasn't pretty...".

"What happened, Sweetheart?" She said, her eyes sinking as did her heart. "Well... I got in with the wrong crowd in school... A really wrong crowd... I... I never knew much anything but abuse from home and when I seen people doing it to others outside, in school or anywhere ells it was... Well, I just seen it as normal, as if it happened to everyone...

He was... Probably the worst human being I've ever met... It started quickly and I thought it was something, but in reality he just... used me as a trophy... A piece of ass he could just.. do what he pleased with and because of that I... Well let's just say I lost my V card early and I... I wasn't exactly asking for it. I never really asked or wanted to do it when we did and we... we did it a lot. I just seen him as the one in charge, so I just done as he wanted..."

She spun round on the bed towards her, running her hand from her shoulder to her face, "If you ever have a point where you're not in the mood when I am, I swear I would never... Will never do anything, unless you wanted, Angel." She whispered as she stared into her eyes. She smiled back, nuzzling her head against her chest and cuddling in.

"I know, Dy. Ever since I met them... Everything's changed, I love life now, even though there are a few things that get to me, but that comes with the job. They showed me how to love and how to be loved, not to settle for anything less... Cause... Cause they care... I never had that before them and I always felt like I was intruding on them as a couple.

You asked a few times and after what Yuri said back at Garrison... About... Trying to kill myself... He... he took it to far and went for her, I was terrified of what Komms would do when he found out as he stood in the toilet stall with her, carving her arm with her own knife as she went to do her thing... He came in and seeing me there, knowing that something was up he threw me against the wall, I got a concussion from it but he was about to murder him... I... I wish he did... Cause I went to them after and said sorry and walked away. I didn't want to offend them with my presence any farther and when he found out what I did...

Dy, I've been beaten since I was a toddler and I've had it bad... But he... I'd never had it that bad in my fucking life... I... I couldn't take it any more... I seen what I was doing, how everyone ells interacted and what I was doing wrong and I just wanted to end it. I hung up a rope in the latrine and jumped, I was there for... maybe fifteen-twenty seconds tops before someone ran in and pushed me up in the air.

It was her... The one girl I put through so much torment... The person who's life I made a literal living hell... and she refused to give up on me... If she didn't have to go to the toilet at that exact time I wouldn't be here, I would be in a marked grave with no one to come and visit, no one to reminisce about past memories, cause he sure as fuck wouldn't have.

They gave me a chance and showed me how to love, when he went for me again when I went to my barrack to get my kit, Komms almost murdered him, when I fell down, they both pulled me to my feet and pulled me in line with the rest, when I fucked up and was going to be punished for it, they stood witness or done what they could to get it reduced.

They're the only family I've ever had and I love them so fucking much... They showed me how to love and now I get to love you... The one person I found a similar connection with like them... I get to love you with all my heart and actually feel it back and it's just for me... just as I give it to you...".

She felt a tear forming in the corner of her eye as Erin shuffled as close as she could to her, feeling the smile crossing her face as she rested her cheek against her chest. Cradling her in her arms and feeling the raw emotion of her heart pour out her every pour and into hers as their skin collided with each others.

Waking a few hours later, she looked down at the mess of golden hair that still lay clamped to her. Each strand as precious to her as the last. She felt the bed shake a little as she heard Komms get out the bed behind her, standing up and stretching. The cracks of his back bouncing around the room as he loosened himself off. She seen his head pop up at the foot of the bed, giving a smile up before walking round behind her and lean against the bunk, rubbing his hand down the length of her hair as she slept.

"I heard ye's earlier, lass... She's been through a lot in her life and even with what she's done, she's as sweet as they come. Look after her fur ees, lass... She bloody well deserves it." He said, giving her a smile and walking back down the bed.

He went and grabbed something from his locker before getting back into bed, hearing Yuri's little snore cut off as she moaned a stretch before they started whispering between each other.

She let them have their conversation in private, knowing that they'd heard them earlier but doing so with the best intentions. She thought about the age difference between them again, still finding it a bit weird but finding it oddly unique. She was in primary school when she done her training, not even in high school when she'd got her first promotion and only just in high school as she made sergeant. She didn't care, she just wanted the best for her little blonde beauty and to love her with every morsel of her being.

Looking round the room, most everyone was asleep, she'd gotten a couple members for her new squad but it was still far from full, only two more Gears being sent for the time. She guessed they gave them to Komms to test him to see if he was right for it, keeping her there to make sure everything went smoothly and that there wasn't any problems with him abusing power or doing things wrong, but so far he seemed to be fairly competent, a little inexperienced, but they said he was squad leader in training so two years of that must have taught him a few things at least.

She played with her hair for a bit as she watched her sleep, her little snores sometimes interrupted by larger ones. She felt her hand slide back across her side as Erin pulled it back to her face in her sleep, holing her thumb to her lips as she shuffled. She gave her a peck on the forehead, accidentally waking her up as she pulled her head back up to the pillow.

"Hmm?... Is... Is everything okay?..." Erin mumbled as her eyes drooped. "Sorry, Sweety... I didn't meant to wake you..." She replied, feeling rather inconsiderate. "Don't be, Sergeant... I love... waking up to you..." She mumbled as her eyes closed and she drifter back off.

Yuri 25 – 78

June 5th 2266 Alaskan – Canadian Border

She leaned back sighing in the toilet stall as she dragged the blade across her arm, lifting it from her and placing it a few inches up and pulling it across again. Feeling the release as the blood dripped onto the towel she placed in her leg, her blood pumping fast as she felt herself starting to boil in her skin. She sat trying to calm herself, her and Komms hadn't done anything with each other past laying naked or the other day when they had some fun under the table.

Her legs clenched together as she pressed her fingers down into her underwear again, rubbing at her clit as she quietly moaned. "Oh I need you so much, Mon Bell Homme..." She murmured under her breath as her fingers soaked again. Looking down at her arm she counted the seven slashes she'd given herself to try and cool off, only for it to make her more heated. She sped up her fingers again, feeling herself already trembling.

She ripped her hand back, clenching it into a fist and smacking it against the wall as she groaned. She took a breath and pushed herself to her feet, wrapping the towel around her arm before she pulled her trousers up and belted her buckle. She unlocked the stall and walked to the sink, washing her hands and removing the towel and using the unbloodied portions of it to dry her hands. She pulled a bandage from her belt,wrapping it around her arm, pulling a second as the first wasn't able to cover them all.

She stomped down the room, scratching her arm before she headed back tot he stall and grabbing the knife she'd left on the floor and quickly washing it off. Barging out the door she met Murphy who was about to walk in, getting a rather concerned look as he seen the tension on her face. "Del? Everything alright?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Y... yeah, Murph... Just... Just a bit pent up...".

"I don't follow..." He replied, raising a brow. She started to blush as she looked to the side, holding her arm as it clutched over her crotch. "Oh... I thought you two were all fine and good in the... bedroom department?". She shook her head as she thought of him, feeling her legs tremble, "I heard Tsosie say he was looking for you, said he looked a bit worried and that no one had seen you in a while?". She again shook herself as she tried to answer, "We... We haven't found... a good place to relax and we didn't want to do it in the latrines, Sir... I've... I've not actually felt him since... since we were at Garrison...".

Now Murphy was blushing, scratching the back of his neck as he tried for a response. "Just tell me where he is, I fucking need him right now..." She blurted, feeling her fingers start to wander again. "Last I seen he was checking the barracks again, Did he not check the latrines for you before hand?". She looked down as she tried to stop herself right in front of him, "Y... Yeah... I just... I didn't want to have him in there... It's not the most private place..".

"Well, try the barracks, I think he checked yours then went to chat with one of the other squads." She thanked him before standing aside to let him past, then hurriedly pacing along to corridor to the barracks, hearing him laugh through in 3-3. She peered through the open door, seeing him stood talking with a couple other Gears, one of them looking over his shoulder at the door and noticing her standing there. "Can... I help you?" he asked, to which Komms and the other Gear looked round. "There ye are, Doll, been lookin everywhere fur ye!" He laughed as he paced over.

She grabbed him by the collar as he reached the door, tearing him round the corner and slamming him against the wall. She glared up at him as she placed his hand to her chest, her head shaking almost violently as she glared. "Oh fuck... Uh-" He was cut short when she pulled him down, flinging an arm around his head as she snogged him, wrapping her tongue fifteen different ways around his before the two Gears he was speaking with poked their heads round the corner.

They quickly pulled back seeing her glare at them, then she quickly got back to business. "I need it right fucking now, Komms! I don't care where we go, I fucking need it! I'll do it right fucking here if you want, just get that plug of yours socketed inside me A.S.A.P!" she blurted.

He looked either way down the corridor, grabbing her by the hand and walking down to their barrack. He poked his head in, seeing only Horvat and Erin sat on Erin's bunk. "Here, ehhh... I've got a weird request..." He said to which they both looked up from the comic Erin was holding.

He stepped through the door, holding Yuri by the hand. She stood there shaking as the sweat dripped off her chin, her eyes going a little bloodshot as she shivered. The two girls hopped from the bed, Erin biting her lip as she jogged over, Horvat following after her not really understanding what was going on. "Del, what's happened? Is everything alright?" She blurted as Erin felt her forehead.

Her head started slowly turning to look at Komms as her eyes dilated, a grin starting to flow across her face as she stared at him. "Fuck..." Erin murmured. "What?! What's happening!?" Dy demanded, growing more and more confused. "We... We might want to leave..." Erin replied, seeing Yuri's hand move down to her belt. Before anything could happen her grin grew all the way across her face as she beard her teeth, a deep look in her eyes that to Dy just wasn't her.

"Wh... What's going on?..." Dy shuddered, looking from the side into her eyes as she glared into Komms', her shivering turning to a shake as the aura in the room changed, everything around them seeming to heat up as Yuri boiled in her skin. "I... I don't think you want to see this..." Komms said as he looked round at her before snatching her in his arms and welding his lips to hers. She ripped the knife from her belt as she returned his tight embrace, the knife hanging at his back as she clamped herself onto him.

She couldn't hear anything as the pounding of her heart in her ears drowned everything out, her pants and trousers almost soaked through as she wrestled her tongue in his mouth. She flung her leg around his and pulled him off balance so they fell to the floor, sitting up on his waist as she grabbed his shirt, pulling at it so that the buttons tore off to reveal the skin and hair that resided underneath. Tearing the bandages off her arm and flinging them to the side she placed the knife to her wrist, pulling it across and letting the blood run down onto his chest as he lay there staring up at her.

"I... I've tasted you so many times, my love... I... I never seemed to repay the favour!..." She shivered, her voice starting to twists and crackle. She raised the knife to the outside of her wrist, pulling another slash through her skin, "This'll be... much easier for you to reach!..". She shook her arm down to his lips, cradling the back of his head with her other hand as he fed from her wrist, letting the blood flow down his chin and onto his chest. She moaned and groaned as his lips and tongue massaged the inside of her wound, his hands holding her arm steady, his grip firm but gentle.

She pulled her hand from the back of his head, yanking loose the buttons on her shirt, finally getting it open and flailing her arm around to throw it off, then ripping her arm from his lips as she pulled the shirt off then proceeding to yanked her vest off. She forewent with the claps of her bra, preferring instead to rip it off, flinging it off into the middle of the room.

Grabbing his hands she shoved them onto her chest, moaning as he twisted and played with them, tugging at her piercings and juggling them about. She threw herself back down to him, biting into his neck and chewing away as she ground herself against him, digging her nails into his back and clawing at the back of his head.

He rolled her over onto the ground so he was over her, flinging her legs up and around him as he hovered in the air, dropping them both back to the ground as he fumbled with his belt. Noticing the next barrier between them she started with her belt as well, pushing them down as she lay under him and grabbing at his groin, jerking him up and down as he started to stiffen.

"I've been waiting so fucking long for this, my love!" She called as she rubbed him down her lips, pressing herself down against him as he held himself back up on his arms. She yelped as she felt him push inside, clasping her arms around and digging her nails into him again, her eyes tearing wide with pleasure as he flung an arm under her, pulling her up into him as he reached as deep as he could. Anchoring her legs around him again, she tensed up to pull herself up to him, releasing to drop away again as he thrust back and forth, smacking her against the floor as she cried with pleasure.

Some one repeatedly knocked and banged on the door as she screamed, another voice behind it beckoning them away as they had their fun. She flung her hand to the ground, grabbing the knife and pressing her hand under the collar of his shirt and tearing it across so that the blood soaked into his shirt, then dripped down onto her, catching the odd drop in her mouth as the rest peppered her face and neck.

"Just like that, just like that, just like that!" She screamed, then bringing the knife down to her chest and slashing across is. She let out a long gasp as she felt herself start to shake as she neared her climax, her brows lifting as she stared into his eyes. She then moaned her screams as he dipped his lips to hers, her arms clasping around his head again as he leaned down, as more yelling came through the door.

She whined a squeal as she sprayed up against him, his movements persisting in repetitions of three rapid and hard thrusts at a time, slamming her into the floor with each one, every third thrust matching with the periods that she fired on him. When she came down from it she pushed him over as she clambered to a squat, leaning back and holding herself steady with her hand against the ground as she started slamming herself down against him as hard as she could, as if she was trying to actually hammer him straight to her heart.

She yelped again as he grabbed her and ripped her forward onto him, holding a hand to her back and another one to her backside as he thrust up into her as fast as he could, using the bounce of her knees to gain some extra momentum and speed as the yelling came through the door again.

"Oh! My! Fuck!" She screamed as she started spraying again as he grunted a yell, smacking against her again as he fired back. She froze in pleasure as she felt his fluids scold her insides, as if he were a flamethrower over a man. He slammed her down on him again as he pulsated inside her, his head knocking against the floor as he convulsed.

She dropped down atop him as his arms fell away, both of them laying in a heap on the floor as she heard people talking outside. They stewed in their juices and blood on the floor for a time as they panted, eventually the door being opened and an eye peering in to see they'd finished. "I said fuck off!" came Erin's voice as she squeezed through, slamming the door behind her and checking the lock.

She quietly walked towards them as they both lay in a puddle of red and clear, the treads of her boots now getting a light coating of it as she closed in.

Erin 10 – 79

June 5th 2266 Alaskan – Canadian Border

She crouched down over them as Komms looked up to her, his face exhausted and covered in blood, as did most of the rest of him. She peered round to her face, her eyes closed as her head lay across his chest. "That fun huh?" She asked as she started pull her off him and too her feet. "It's... It's been a fuckin while... since that fuckin happened..." He panted, wobbling himself up to his feet as more knocking came at the door. "Who's... there?" He asked, "It's me! Can... Can I come in?" came Horvat's voice, most of the sounds from everyone who'd gathered outside mostly diminishing as the sound died down inside.

Erin threw a cover over Yuri as she laid her down, as he went to his locker and pulled out a pair of boxers and yanking them on. He moved to the door and switched the lock, pulling it open slightly to see Horvat and Murphy standing there, both with a look of concern on their faces, Murphy looking a little bit pissed off at the same time.

"Sergeant?" growled Murphy, "What did I tell you about the noise levels!?" . He pulled the door the rest of the way open, showing himself covered for the most part in blood as she stared wide eyed. "Sorry, Sir... There were... a bit eh an earthquake and we got a bit scared!" He blurted, stepping aside to let them in. Taking the first step in Horvat halted in her tracks, staring at the lake on the ground, Murphy deciding to nope the fuck out of there as soon as he seen the red covering the floor.

"Not my fucking problem, Sergeant! I didn't sign for that shit!" he yelled over his shoulder as he marched back up the corridor. "It's no that fuckin bad!" He yelled out after him, "I'm scarred for fucking life now, you pair of warped perverts!". He shook his head as he pulled back into the room, turning to Dy as she stared at the mess on the floor, holding her nose at the smell of hormones and pheromones that lingered in the air.

"How the fuck did she pour that much out!?" she blurted, sounding disgusted but mildly intrigued at the same time. "We've... had a lot eh practice..." He muttered as he scratched the back of his neck. She turned back to look at him, her eyes following the congealed blood that patterned him like some fucked up kind of camouflage. "Do you... En...Enjoy that?... Or are you... Like... doing it for her sake?..." She stammered, scrunching up her face a bit as she followed it down his chest to his legs.

"Darlin... You have nea idea how gid it feels...". His bloodied grin made her shudder as she looked away and over to Erin as she stood at Yuri's feet watching them talk. "Is she okay?...". Erin let out a laugh, "Oh she's fine, Dy, just tuckered herself out is all!". She stepped over to them and back across the filth that covered the floor. "Komms, you know what might happen now, right?" she asked, taking on a more serious tone. He gave her a nod as he sighed, "I always hated this bit...".

"What? What's going to happen?" Dy asked as she looked between them. "Well... She blacks out when... when she looses control like that-" Dy started waving her hands between them, "Wait, wait, wait. Wait, wait! You're telling me that she's going to wake up with no idea what the fuck just happened?!". Komms cleared his throat as he uncrossed his arms, "No exactly... She kens exactly what she's done... she just... gets freaked out that she couldn't control herself... There can be a lot of screaming...".

Dy stared between him and Yuri, her face seeming more confused and disgusted at the same time. "Please tell me she takes her tab though right? I mean, I've never seen her have that time of the month but... If she gets pregnant then that's just a whole new shit storm.". Komms laughed it off, "Yeah she takes it, we... we might have some unsafe practices but we do make sure tae keep all eh that in line.".

Turning away from them she went back over to Yuri, sitting down on her bunk next to her as she snored away, her hair starting to matt and stiffen with blood. She reached up onto her bunk and pulled down her comic, laying back on Yuri's bed to read and after a while she heard her start to shuffle around under the cover.

Leaning over the bed, she seen her eyes struggle to flutter open as her eyes with her eye lashes gummed together. "Wakey wakey, sleepy head!" She chuckled, spinning round on the bed and landing her feet on the floor. She leaned to her locker and pulled over her canteen and a rag and telling her to hold still as she poured the water over her eyes and started rubbing away at the dried blood that caked them. She finally managed to open them after a minute of scrubbing looking up to her with a look of horror on her face.

Hushing her she dropped down to her knee as she ran her hand up the side of her face to her cheek. "It's alright, Yuri, you've done nothing wrong.". She looked up from her shaking hands, "What do you mean nothing wrong?!... I've done it a-fucking-gain!" She barked, her eyes starting to tear up as she shook.

The other two ran over hearing her yell, Dy standing there bewildered at her while Komms slid down next to her, sticking a hand to her back and another to her neck bellow Erin's hand. "It's alright, Darlin, it's alright.". "Komms, I fucking did it again, how is this alright! I'm a fucking mess! I always fuck this up!".

He let out a small chuckle before pressing his face to hers, her eyes tearing open in surprise, pushing him off of her in her panic. "Komms, how can you say that!? You didn't want to do it and I fucking made yo-" He covered her mouth with his hand, shaking his head as he looked down at the floor smiling. "Darlin, the other day was the first time we've actually touched each other since garrison... Ye hink ye were the only yin spending half yer free time in the latrine? My baws have been blue-er since we got here than they ever have been in my life." He laughed.

"You... You wanted it?..." she mumbled. "When you said to take you right in the corridor... I had half a mind tae." He smirked, then bringing his lips to hers again. The sound of his hand ripping from her cheek as it stuck to her and the sound of the friction between them as her ran his arm around her side to her back.

She pushed herself back up from the two, sitting back on the bunk and relaxing, looking over to Dy while letting out a sigh of relief. She got a confused look back, as if to ask what was she expecting. She pushed herself up to her feet and took her by the arm as she walked to the door, walking with her to the cleaning cupboard sat a bit down from the barrack on the other side of the hall. "What was that all about?" Dy finally asked her as she started filling a mop bucket with hot water.

"Well... She can... when she got all... weird. The look in her eyes and well... the heat and everything. She gets really... obsessed or something, like a deep lust and after she has her way she... well lets say she's not her when it happens... like someone ells has taken control but she knows exactly what's going on, trying to stop herself. If she gets like that knowing everything's consensual then she's fine after, but if it seems like it wasn't... well... She freaks out and starts screaming about how she fucked up and how she should just leave... never come back and make everyone happy...".

"What do you mean, if it's consensual?...".

"Komms told me about a couple times, like the first time it happened. I think he said it was her fifteenth birthday, like legit just struck twelve. They'd been laying in bed for a couple days, hadn't moved from the bed, think he said it was the first time the locust had came up a couple days before and he'd had a shotgun on the door ever since. But he gave her her presents and finally gets up to get something to eat. He came back and she was doing her thing, he didn't know about it at this point and she tries to hide it and then they talked it over.

She then started to... change I guess is a way to put it, she jumped on him and pulled the knife out again as she pinned him down, he said he didn't even fight back to get up but she cut him and started... well, I'll leave that bit out and she offered him the same experience and she started getting Really heated. She snapped out of it and flung herself to the other side of the room.

He said he picked her up and sat her down on his lap and let her cry herself out for like... an hour or something... They went over some stuff and then she just broke down again, said he sat with her till about four in the morning till she actually passed out.

He said some other stuff happened and he's snapped her out of it a couple times but still, I don't think she can control it. I was there when... well I wasn't right there but I was in their house when it happened again.

We just passed training and were given leave and then some extra leave cause his dad died... He'd went out to get some firewood and she went out to join him, since they finally had some alone time to do their thing... not so much sexual but the thing with the blood and well... I'm gonna leave that, it still makes me feel a bit sick.." She said, audibly gagging a bit.

"Well, she'd lost it when they were out and she sprinted back through the door, holding her trousers up with her boobs flailing about the place as she tried to hold he jacket shut and locked herself in his room. He came back in, cut up, a literal bite mark, like teeth sank right into the flesh on his neck. I mean just go and look at him, that big fuck off O shaped scar.

Spent fucking ages trying to get her to open the door then spent about forty five minutes or something in there with her before they came out. It wasn't pretty..."

"She's... a bit more complicated than you all let on..." Dy murmured as she stared at her gobsmacked. She shrugged as she grabbed a couple mops and another empty bucket before stepping out and back to the barrack. Stepping through the door, the two of them where stood talking at the foot of the bunk next to the mess, Yuri stood there with her shirt covering her top half.

They both looked over smiling, making her shudder a bit seeing them so nonchalant while covered in blood, standing next to a pool of it and other bodily fluids. "Just... put the dirty stuff in this.." She shivered, placing the empty bucket next to them. "You alright, lass?" He asked as Yuri took off her shirt, dropping it into the bucket before gathering up some of the other clothes while he took the mop and started on the floor.

"Just... I've known you guys like this for... a while, but it's still... disturbing...". Yuri dropped the soaked and stained clothes in the bucket before stepping over to her, stretching out her arms and trying to hug her, "Embrace the unnatural!" She blurted as she started chasing her around the room. Erin started yelping every time she got close to catching her with the other two laughed.

Komms pulled his boxers off and dropped them in the bucket before going back to mopping. Erin stopped at the door as she realised Yuri'd stopped chasing her and started sneaking up behind him, pulling her hand back to smack his backside. "Be gone, Thot!" He yelled as he swung round with the mop, holding it at her like a spear, making her raise her hands and back away as she yelped. "Och, fuck it... Mere you!" He said, dropping the head of the mop to the floor and holding an arm out. She hesitantly stepped up to him, then accepted his embrace, letting out a sharp screech as he smacked her backside.

"You Meanie!" She blurted as she tore off of him, flicking him the sack, making him gag as he hunched over, dropping his mop as he held his nuts and his stomach. She turned round and started marching away triumphantly as he reached for the bucket with the dirty clothes. "Yeetus Deletus!" He yelled, making her turn around in confusion before her soaked underwear smacked directly in her face, making her slip on her wet feet and crash to the floor.

Komms started laughing as he went to pick up his mop, getting back up and mopping away as he chuckled to himself. She looked from Yuri to Dy as she giggled to herself, seeing Dy staring at Komms, her eyes glued to a specific body part.

She picked up the underwear that Yuri had pulled from her face, calling out for her and throwing it at her face as she turned round to look, her eyes still faced round to Komms. Pulling the pants from her face she started screaming like a little girl as she dropped it to the floor, rubbing her face as she lurched away from it.

Komms moved up the side of her as Yuri pulled herself back up, menacingly walking towards her and forcing her between two of the bunks. "Come here, Sugar and give us some sugar!" Yuri beckoned as they closed in while Erin stood laughing at the door. "If you weren't covered in whatever that concoction is, I might be interested!".

"Come on, Horvat... Just embrace the filth..." Komms said as twisted as he could while he got closer. Horvat's expression then turned to pure horror as she shut her eyes and waved her hands, "It got in my mouth, It got in my mouth!" She started screaming as a drop of their concoction ran down her cheek and passed her lips. As she stood there panicking Yuri rushed in, slipping yet again and sticking to the floor as she landed on it.

Komms gave up his advance as he shook his head, palming his face seeing Yuri's failed assault on the screaming lady. He grabbed Yuri by the arm, peeling her off the floor to her feet then looking over to the screaming lady who was still jumping around in horror, he sighed and walked away, leaving her to fight her own battle.

Erin stepped away from the door, hoping Yuri's escapade of trying to coat her in her basting was over as she stood watching Komms carry on mopping. She stepped up next to her, playing with some of her tangled and matted hair. Yuri jerked her head round to her, a little surprised, but giving her a warm smile. "Thought it was disturbing?" She chirped, Erin blushed a little as she looked over her hair then down over the rest of her. "Well, yeah... but, you're still kinda cute..." She said, as Horvat started to calm, grabbing her canteen and chugging down the contents and swirling her mouth out before spitting it out into the bucket.

"Ye feelin any better now, Darlin?" Komms smirked as he ringed out the mop, looking down at the two. Yuri looked back round to him with a big smile, enthusiastically nodding her head, "Can't wait for next time, my love!" She happily chirped as she leaned her head to the side. He leaned the mop over in the bucket before walking over to them, placing a hand on her neck and another on her side. "We'll try find some place more private and... easier tae clean next time, Doll, maybe just use the showers next" He smiled before leaning for a kiss.

After finishing the clean up she followed them through to the showers, The two of them covered in towels while she carried a fresh pair of them. She watched as Yuri went quiet, shaking in embarrassment as Komms triumphantly smirked as every Gear they passed on the way there stared uncomfortably at them. Stepping into the showers she stripped off after placing the towels to the side,giving Dy a smack on the backside after she took her trousers off.

She stepped into the stall and turned on the shower, looking over her shoulder at the two who'd already started, tugging their hands through their grime dried hair as the water ran a deep shade of red. She yelped as Horvat smacker her backside in return, stepping up with her arm around her as she joined her under her shower.

"We need to find a place ourselves, Sweetie." She whispered in her ear as she leaned down to kiss her, a grin etched across her face as her eyes jumped down to the rest of her body. "You're not wrong." She replied, running her hand up and over her chest, tugging on her nipple a little as she grinned up at her.

She slid her hand round to her back, running the other down her belly and stopping at her landing strip, leaning her up against the stall wall. "Oh god it's been a while, Dy... Their not the only ones that need some... special treatment..." She murmured before moving her hand the rest of the way down, making her exhale a small moan.

She felt the eyes of the other two land on them, before soon turning back off them, letting them have their moment as they washed themselves off. She curled her fingers into her as she took her breast in her mouth, feeling her lactate into her, drinking it down as she felt the creamy texture hit her taste buds. She hummed out a moan as she hunched over to her.

Standing up with a mouthful she pulled her down to her, giving her a taste of her own medicine as he fingers worked their magic over her silky soft lips, feeling some of her milk run out between their lips and get washed away by the water. She parted with her as the milk went down, gazing up into her hazel eyes, smiling as she pulled her fingers out as slipped them between her own lips, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the taste of her.

She ran her hand up over her face, wiping off the liquid left from her earlier escaped as Dy done the same for her. She turned her head back round to the other two for a moment before returning to her with a grin. She leaned up, Dy bringing her head down so she could whisper in her ear. "I seen you staring earlier, Babe... I know you want to...". Dy looked up and over to the two who stood washing each other, Komms now going over her back, giving her a chance to see him hanging in the rain,

"I'm not sure, sweetie... I'd love to ask but... I wouldn't want to intrude...". She turned round to look at them as well, "Hey!". They both turned their heads in return, both of them smiling as they did so. "Yous want to have some fun?" She grinned, sliding her hand back down Dy's belly.

Both of them looked at each other for a moment before giving a shrug and walking over smiling. She slid her other hand round on Yuri's back as she reached them, following the flow of the water down to her back side and giving it a gentle squeeze. Horvat's hand slid down his side, glancing her eyes down as she slid her hand round and took him in her hand. He jumped a little feeling her touch him like that, not expecting her to be so forward. "I'm sorry, Del, but can I... Try him out a little?... I've not had one in quite a while..." She looked a little unsure, but she slid her hand down to meet hers, both of them grasping on and giving him a few gentle strokes as he sighed, both of them leaning in and joining lips.

"Mmm, your lips are so soft, Sergeant..." She moaned as Erin slid her hand down between her cheeks, scrubbing away from of the grime. "You should try the other ones..." She grinned as they parted. Erin glanced her eyes over, seeing him run his hand down to hers, rubbing his fingers up the side of her hand and long her lips. "She's no jokin, lass... Almost as soft as you." He smirked, looking Yuri up and down before his eyes moved to her.

"We need a man in our lives... I hope you don't mind us borrowing you for a few minutes?" She grinned back, tilting her head down as she pulled a cheeky grin. "As long as I can please the missus, I'm happy, lass.".He said leaning over and delivering a peck to Yuri's cheek after she leaned back from Dy.

"How's this for making her happy then?" Erin said as she crouched down and clutched her lips around hers and making her jump and squeal in pleasure. "I-I'm sensitive remember, Dear..." she said as she hunched over a little. "It didn't sound like that in the barracks!" Dy laughed as she crouched down as well and sunk him in between her lips, running her tongue circles around him as he gasped.

She looked up from her, seeing him throw his arm around her as they matched lips, both of them convulsing in pleasure. Horvat pressed her head back and forth as she cleaned him off, letting out a few sensual moans as she massaged her boob, twisting her nipple as she went. "I forgot how good these things tasted." She moaned as she pulled back for some air. Going back in for more he leaned back from Yuri, looking up at the ceiling, "Wha... What the fuck, lass?... The fuck are ye doin doon there?..." He sighed through convulsions.

"Just a few things I learned a while back, you like it?" she asked as she slurped her way back from him. "Just... what the fuck... Are... Are those your tonsils?...". She hummed as yes as she pressed her head down to his lap, gagging a tiny bit as her eyes looked but to him, seeing Yuri look over at him, a slight look fear in her eyes.

She slid her hand up Yuri's leg to her inner thigh, just bellow Erin's face, giving a couple more thrusts with her head before popping him loose. "Oh don't worry, Sweetie, I can show you a few things too!" She chirped, giving Erin a pat on the back. They both grinned at each other as she swapped over to Yuri, as soon as she started revolving her tongue around inside her she started to shudder. "Oh My! You really are sensitive, aren't you Dear?" She quizzed as she beamed up at her.

She replied with a shaken nod, hunching over as she clutched her hands to her belt line above her head. "Well, how about this then?" She asked, going back in and gently entering her again, this time only fluttering her tongue around, lightly brushing her insides.

Erin stared at him as she stroked her hand up and down, tilting her head from side, taking in the view. "You alright doon there, lass?". She gave him a little peck on the sensitive spot, then licking over it side to side. "Oh, I'm doing just fine, Big Man... Just fine..." She said as she looked over his familiar form, then slipping him between her lips and sinking her head down a bit, not able to go as far as Dy, but far enough for her to feel satisfied.

Bringing her head back and forth to the beat of the water from the showers, she felt his hand rest on the back of her head, guiding her in rhythm, slowly speeding up over time. "Just... let me know if you're going to blow, okay? I don't feel like having one of those unexpected surprises again..." She muttered at him after she pulled herself away.

He laughed as she pressed on, now feeling both his hands on the back of her head, making her mentally smile to think she was doing a good job. "Oh fuck... I hink... I hink I'm gonna.." He said, letting off of her head and letting her back off, pulling Dy up next to her as they waited, watching as he stroked himself, soon the act being taken over by Yuri as she grasped onto him, aiming him directly at them as she kissed him.

His eyes jolted closed as she seen him buck, his legs start to weaken as it looked like he was about to crumple and then the jet of fiery hot liquid spurt from him, smacking right over her eye and along her face to DY. Then the feeling of it coming again and again over them, hearing him switch off the shower to let them enjoy it.

She opened her eye as she looked round to Dy, seeing it cover her face as she wiped some of it up with her finger and give it a taste. "Not bad, Med, not half bad!" She moaned. Erin looked up to him with a grin as she leaned up and sucked the last drop that hung from him, feeling another couple join it as she felt Yuri squeeze up his length towards her, pushing anything left out to her.

Coming back from him she dipped her head, coating her mouth with it before swallowing, returning to look up at them with an open mouth. She sat back into a grin as she wiped it from her eye, playing with it between her fingers before licking it off and proceeding to turn to Dy. She ran her tongue up her cheek, taking most of it in, letting her do it in return before forming into a kiss.

"I would like to go further, Babes, but I don't think I want to intrude that much." Dy stated after mopping up the juices from Erin's face. "You sure, Sergeant? I don't want you to leave... unsatisfied." Yuri grinned from under her fringe as she stood back up. "You're both a pair of sweeties, you know that?" She laughed as she stepped back across the cubicle to her shower and turning it back on. "But no, I've had incidents before where going through with it's been... Awkward afterwards.".

"Ever change your mind, just come back and ask." Yuri said as she walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. "And you though my lips where soft." She grinned as they parted, then turning back round to her shower. "But I think I'm ready fro round two, my love." She said, holding her arms around his head and gazing into his eyes. "Do... Do you mind if I stay?..." Erin asked, looking between Dy and the other two. "Oh I don't mind, Hun, have as much fun as you want!" Dy replied, running a handful of soap over her head and through her hair. "Oh I don't mind one bit, Sweetheart, as long as mister boy toy here's okay with it?" Yuri said, running her finger round in circles on his chest.

"I guess I wouldn't mind that much." He replied, running his hand up through her hair, pulling it away from her eyes. "I do love those eyes though, even when you have that look in them.". He held his hand down to her, pulling Erin up from the floor and joining her in with them, placing a hand on both of their lower backs as he looked between them. Erin leaned in, kissing his chest and moving over to do the same to Yuri. "I missed you guys..." She mumbled, looking down to their feet. "Aww, we missed you to, Dear!" Yuri awed, giving her a peck on the forehead, making her start to blush.

She looked back over to Dy as she finished up and started moving out of the cubicle, giving herself a quick dry off before wrapping the towel around her waist. "Have fun now, Honey! And Med, I expect to see her well satisfied now, you hear me?". "I don't know if I can take orders from you now, Sergeant, but I won't let her down!" He grinned. "Experience outranks everything, Sergeant, Keep that in mind!" She laughed as she walked out the door with her uniform around her arm.

Both Komms and Yuri looked at each other with an evil grin now that she was gone, both of them turning their heads slowly towards her as her smile faded. "Gonnea give ye a choice noo, lass..." he cackled. "You get to decide how rough we are, Dear... As hard and fast as you want..." Yuri grinned as she tilted her head down towards her. "Can... can we start out smooth..." She whimpered, trying to step back, but their grips on her arms making her unable to do so.

"Smooth?... I deh hink that'll be a problem...". He pulled her in close to him, spinning round with her as Yuri let go, holding her against the wall. She glared in horror as she bent down towards her, surprising her that he only connected their lips. "You want to just get right intea this then, or you want a little something extra first?" He asked, as he returned to his regular tone. "You... want to jump right into it?". "That ain't a boer, lass.".

He slowly turned her round to the wall, bringing her back as he bent her over towards it, running his hands over her backside as Yuri crouched down next to her, cupping her face and leaning in for a kiss. They broke apart as she gasped, feeling him rub himself along her and back up between her cheeks. "Do it... please..." She whispered, as he pressed himself against her lips. "Only cause ye said please." He chuckled, then pushing his way inside, making her eyes tear open, "Fuck me, Darlin... She's tighter than I remember.". She looked over to Yuri as she touched her face again, "Been a little deprived have we? Well don't worry now my little Chrisanth, we'll take care of you...".

Her head raised as her jaw dropped as she felt him press his way farther inside, before retracting himself and pushing back in again. She felt his hands tense on her hips, then push up to her sides and massage their way up to her chest, gently squeezing and playing with them as he pressed in and out.

"If ye want it any faster, just say, Darlin." He said as he leaned up next to her ear and kissed her on the neck. "A... A bit faster would be okay...". He obliged her request, speeding up his thrusts, but not putting more force behind it, trying to go easy on her. "I know something you like, Dear!" Yuri chirped as she stood back and stepped round next to Komms. She felt a little curios through her pleasure as to what she meant, but her heavy breathing made it clear that she was finding it hard to concentrate on her. Moaning a sigh she finally realised what she'd meant as she felt her lubed finger worm it's way up her backside, curling in and out in pace with him.

He started to take the initiative, picking up speed a bit more as Yuri followed, her heavy breathing turning to deep moans and whines as she ducked her head, feeling her core start to tremble as her knees started to feel weak. "Just... just go for it... Komms!..." She blurted as she stared at the tiled floor. She heard Yuri giggle as she slapped her butt, then the feeling of him slapping against her as she felt Yuri pull her finger from her.

She got a little fright as she seen Yuri appear beneath her, sliding under them between her and Komms' legs, laying on the ground and facing up to her as she played with herself, her fingers moving rapidly over herself as she kept herself at the same speed as Komms. "I'm... I'm... I'm gonna... Gonna!" She started blurting before she released over her, coating Yuri in her essence as Komms reached round and covered her mouth as she almost went to scream. She then felt him start to buck against her as she soaked Yuri and his final grunt as she felt him start painting her insides, then pull out half way through, firing down onto Yuri who herself started to cum at the same moment, squirting out over their legs, feeling some of it hit her belly as Komms jerked up and hit her belly a bit as well.

She then yelped as she felt him shove himself back inside, going as fast as he could while he still had some stiffness left in him, hitting that magic spot with each thrust and making her whimper as she came again, yet again firing over Yuri as she pulled a look of surprise up towards her.

When she finally felt him go limp and slow, she collapsed on top of her after her legs went, feeling like jelly as she lay over the top of a giggling Yuri. "I wasny too rough were I?" he asked as he crouched next to them, running his fingers through her hair as Yuri cuddled her into her breasts, looking a bit faint as she enjoyed the comfort of her pillows.

Komms 41 – 80

June 5th 2266 Alaskan – Canadian Border

As he curled her hair around his fingers he heard her start to mumble, "That was... Fucking... Perfect, Guys... Just... Just like old... old times...". She pulled a faint but satisfied smile as she fell asleep with her head between Yuri's breasts, her head sinking further into them as they both giggled to each other. "Well, we should get her cleaned up and back tae her missus then, eh?" He chuckled as he ran circled on her back with his palm. "Yeah, she'll be glad to see she had fun. But we need to have another little session soon... We don't want that happening again now, do we?" she said, pulling another evil grin as she looked up from Erin.

Taking a few minutes to start the shower up again and rinse her off, giving her hair another wash was as she sat up against the wall, the two off them checked each other over, making sure there wasn't any more grime covering them, Yuri giving him a little squeeze to make sure he was empty, a little look of glee coming over her face as a few dribbled spurted out onto her fingers, looking deep into his eyes as she licked it off. "Mmm, it's got her taste as well..." She moaned as she took a long blink.

They then dried themselves off and wrapped a towel round themselves and drying Erin off, wrapping a large towel all around her, making sure she was completely covered as he picked her up, cradling her against his chest as Yuri opened the door for him, deciding to stay behind for a few minutes to put the dirty clothes in the wash. As he walked with her in his arms he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to see Murphy stood there looking rather unamused.

"What's happened here, then, Sergeant?" he asked as he glared him through. "Just escorting, Private Tsosie back to barracks, Sir!" He replied, pulling a serious face as he glared. "I've had some complaints in, Sergeant... Noise and... complaints of being disturbed by you two... Please just keep whatever you do on the down low, Sergeant? I'm already having flashbacks from earlier and I think a few others can't look at you the same now.".

"Sorry, Sir, it was under... un-favourable circumstances that that happened earlier, Sir. I'll do my best tae keep her under control.". Murphy looked a bit confused, "Her under control?". "Aye, sir, she gets a bit... cranky when she doesn't get her... proper dose of vitamin D you could say...".

Murphy threw his hand up as he shook his head, pulling another look of disgust, "I swear I'm going to have actual PTSD from the shit you two get up to, Sergeant! And what's up with her?" He asked, looking down at Erin, all cosied up to his chest. "Just a bit tired, Sir.". He looked up at him from her, looking more and more suspicious. "You said to not traumatise you any further, Sir, just looking for your best interests.". Murphy grunted as he shook his head and palmed his face, "Just... Just get her to where she needs to be... And get those cuts checked, I think they might need stitches, maybe a stim..." He shuddered before turning back and walking away, leaving him to walked her back to the barrack.

Stepping inside he seen Horvat doing her normal, butt naked at her locker and going through her things, pulling out a pad and pencils. "Delivery!" He called out to her as he walked over, looking across the floor to make sure there weren't any spots they'd missed. "Oh god... You didn't break the poor girl, did you?!" She blurted as she turned to see them. "Only on her request, Sergeant, but she seemed offy satisfied before she fell asleep." He said with a smile.

"Well at least you done that... Get her to bed, she looks like she needs it.". He took her over to her and Yuri's bunk, laying her out on Yuri's as she pulled the covers back on the top bunk, picking her back up and throwing her up in her arms a little to get her onto the top bunk. Pulling the covers over her and tucking her in, he ran his fingers through her hair again before pecking her on the cheek, resting his head on the bed and admiring her for a moment before moving on.

He hung his towel up on the locker and pulled a larger Med-Kit from it, sitting down on the bed and calling Horvat round before she jumped up to her bunk. "What can I do for you, Tiger?". He pointed his thumb to the slash on his upper back bellow his head where Yuri had had a bit too much fun. "Could ye stitch ees up, Doll, canny exactly see it well fea here!?". She sat down and opened the kit and looked back up to him, "You sure, Med? I mean I'm no medic...".

"Och, come on, Darlin! It's easy, ye just thread the needle and stitch it together like ye would a set eh trousers!" He chuckled as he pulled a stim from the kit. "I'd rather not, Med... If that's okay?", He patter her on the leg with a smile, "It's all gid, lass, I get it's something some folk havney done before, I'll just wait till Yuri's back.". She let out a sigh of relief as she stood up, placing the kit down before climbing up to her bunk. "I seen you looking, Sergeant!" She called down to him. "Comin fea you!? Ya cunt ye'v been starin at my knob since I fuckin got here!" He blurted back, seeing her head pop over the side of her bunk. "that's different and you know it!".

"Oh,ho ho and how's that?" He laughed as he pulled a grin. "Cause we've both got the other half with a beautiful set of lips, but I don't have a fucking prick, you prick!". He chuckled as he playfully slapped her and swung himself round on the bed, placing his hands behind his head as he settled down. "How long we got left?" He yawned, seeing she'd pulled back onto her bunk. "Seven hours or so, plenty time.".

He sunk his head into the pillow as he closed his eyes, feeling the cold air in the room cause some shrinkage, making him decide to pull himself under the covers.

Feeling the bed shake and a breeze of cold air hit him, his eyes fluttered open to Yuri trying to sneak under the covers with him, her arm stretching over his belly as she cuddled up to him under the covers. He brought his arm down, rubbing her shoulder a little as she jumped. "I... I didn't mean to wake you...". He lifted the covers from over her head, shining some light down on her hair and the glistening set of eyes looking up through them. "Deh be sorry, Darlin, lights up my life tae wake up tae ye.". She cuddled into him a bit more as he noticed Erin shake away out of the corner of his eye, her expression in one of shock, wondering where she was.

He laid back into his pillow and watched her jump down from her bunk and look herself over. "Shh, pretend yer sleepin, Doll." He whispered to Yuri as he closed his eyes, letting out a fake snore every now and then, hearing the same from Yuri. He felt the bed shake as Erin sat down on the bunk next to them, feeling her eyes scan over them as the played dead. Her hand ran up the side of his face and through his hair and then over to Yuri, opening his eye ever so slightly and seeing her ring her hair around her finger.

"And what are you deain, little missy?" He asked as he opened his eye. She jumped and let out a little yelp, ripping her hand back and holding it to her chest in her shock. "You Dicks! I thought you were asleep!" she yelped, giving him a playful slap across the face. "that wasn't very nice...", they both chuckled a little as he threw his arm up to her and pulled her down next to them, cuddling her up to his side. "What can I dea fur yer then, Shamp?" he asked as she cuddled his back. "I wanted to ask... Did... Did that happen earlier, or was I just dreaming?...".

He and Yuri both looked over at her with a puzzled expression, "Did... What happen?...". She started blushing as she tried to think of what happened, "Well... You had one of... Those moments and done your... Thing with Komms in the middle of the barracks. Then we all went to the showers and... Had some fun together...".

He looked over to Yuri who looked even more confused at this point, "I... I hink ye were just dreamin, Darlin... I mean... You pretty much went tae bed right after our watch. Ye had a chat wi us and Horvat but ye passed oot pretty quick...". Erin's face went blank as she stared down at the covers, feeling like something was off. "Y... You're pulling my leg, aren't you?..." She asked, pulling a slight smile. "I mean... I'm tugging at your arm right now, but..." Yuri answered, her hand being grasped to hers through the blanket. "Dy? What happened after we finished our watch?!" She blurted, looking up at the bottom of the top bunk.

"Hmm, what's that, Sweetie?" Dy responded, sounding like she'd just woke up. "What did we do after our last watch?...". There was a moments silence as Dy pulled herself over to the side of her bunk, looking down over it to her, "Well... I'm sure we looked over a couple comics, then we went to sleep, Why?...".

"That was... one realistic dream I just had then..." Erin said as her face went blank again, looking up at the top bunk. "I'm sorry... I can't keep this up!..." giggled Yuri as dipped her head into the covers. "You sons of bitches!" Erin blurted as she looked between everyone.

"I'm sorry, Darlin, I coudlny resist it." He laughed, hugging her tight against him, "So just to be clear, we did do the thing then, Yeah?". She breathed a sigh of relief as she dropped her head against his arm, "I thought I was going mental for a second there...".

"Was it any good, Honey? I put him under strict orders that you don't come back until you were satisfied!" Dy called, glaring down at Komms. "That was... Some of the best I've had in a long time!" She called as she snuggled up with a smile. "Sorry, Sergeant, but I hink I just nicked yer missus!" He chuckled as Yuri snuggled up as well, clasping her hand with Erin's. "Sergeant!" She slowly called, glaring down at him again. "Here, I just shagged her, under YOUR orders may I remind ye!".

She gave him the evils from the top bunk before swapping them to Erin, "So that's it then is it? You suck my tities for a few weeks and that that?! Instantly jumping back to a dick when given the chance!". She looked back up to her with a look of fear on her face, like she'd just fucked everything up, "I-It's not like that, Dy!". Her voice started reeking of regret as she almost jumped out the bed, only being stopped as she noticed Dy's smile. "Oh shut up, Hun! I'm only slapping your ass, I'd like a shot of him, but that's lead to... A few problems in the past for me, so I'd rather not risk that." She smiled down, before giving them a wink and pulling back up.

"Horvat? I... I don't mean to be... Intrusive to your privacy, but... Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Asked Yuri, pulling herself up to lean her head on his shoulder. The bed then shook again as Horvat moved to the end of the bed again, leaning down over to them, "Yeah I don't mind!". She jumped down from the bunk, sitting up next to Erin at the space behind her legs. She ran her hand up the side of her thigh, tickling her side a little and smiling as she squirmed and laughed a bit.

"Well, it was a while back and something... similar happened between me and another couple that I was united up with. I must have been, oh say... maybe say twenty... two? Maybe three, but we had our fun and I had some good fun with him. We never done anything without the three of us being there, a bit like how you feel about things, Med, but after say our first few encounters... he... he didn't fall for me or anything or vice versa but for some reason, we couldn't look at each other the same way. I... I don't know what it was but when we looked at each other we just couldn't un-see each other in one of those moments.

We still got along but we both felt the same way and it made things awkward and I don't want to experience that again. I mean, I know me and you had some fun through there Del, but I never experienced it with another woman, I mean hell, me and Steph have had a lot of fun together over the past couple of years when we've both felt like it but I just don't want that to occur again.".

She explained all of this with a sad smile as she teased and played with Erin, her hands massaging and tickling up her sides and neck. "I would love to join yous in your adventures but I just don't want things to get... Ruined like they have for me before, I mean, he has the equipment for the job and the ability to do it!" She said, playfully tapping his crotch through the cover, " But for me, it belongs going either one of you two, who you know are both comfortable enough to not get those kinds of feelings.".

"I don't mean to contradict you or anything, Sergeant... But you did use your tonsils to play with him..." Yuri replied. She let out a laugh as she patted him on the shoulder, "And that I did, Private, that I did, but I felt comfortable doing that. I don't see my tonsils as much of a... I know I parade around in the nude and show all to the world because I'm proud of my body like that, but giving giving him a blowjob is a lot less... intimate than letting him hit my baby maker. Or at least that's how I see it.".

"I guess I see what you mean, I mean both me and Erin have had him like that and I guess we both feel something like that towards him in at least some manner, but I could understand you not wanting someone like that inside you if you didn't feel... that intimate with them.".

"Exactly what I mean, Sugar, but if it was a hook up with someone I wasn't in constant contact with I'd be cool with it, but working with them every day makes things different.". She lightly slapped Yuri's leg through the cover, giving it a shake as she gripped on a little. "Now you, little miss dickens, how did you enjoy your little play date?" She asked pinching Erin's cheek as she smiled. "It was wonderful, babe, I really needed that!" She chirped, "I've not been ravaged like that in a while! Kinda envious of Yuri in that respect, but I do love and I mean Love our sessions. There's just something about you that... Just... I don't think I could find anywhere ells." She smiled, running her hand up Dy's side and up to her neck.

"Well that's wonderful, but how about we... take a little nap, it always feels better having you there for it!". She pushed her hand down between her belly and the covers, rubbing it a little before leaning in and giving her a kiss. "I think... That would be amazing!" She responded, sitting up on her side and kissing into Dy's neck. Dy slid her hands under her, lifting her up from the bed as she stood up. "Well it's been a wonderful experience you two, I'd love to do it again and might I say-" She said, then leaning down close to them, "You both taste magical..." She whispered, motioning a kiss to them and pulling a grin before she stood back up.

She kissed Erin back, grabbing the top of the bunk with one arm as Erin wrapped her arms around her neck. She jumped and pulled the both of them up to the top bunk, the bed shaking for a little as they got comfy before the sound of a few kisses cut through the air as they settled.

"Such a match." Yuri whispered as she sunk her head into his neck, snuggling herself along him as he rested back. "qu'ils sont." (That they are), he replied, "Comment pensez-vous que cela s'est passé?" (How do you think that went though?) she asked, crossing her leg around his, "Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne nous a pas rejoint et Dy est absolument magique avec sa langue, n'est-ce pas?" (It's been a while since she joined us and Dy's absolutely magical with her tongue, isn't she?).

"Elle est exactement comme je me souviens d'elle et pour Dy? Eh bien, elle connaît une chose ou deux, mais aucune d'elles ne peut se comparer à toi, mon petit ange!" (She's exactly how I remember her and for Dy? Well, she knows a thing or two, but neither of them can compare to you, my little angel!) he replied, turning round onto his side and tickling down her back as he pecked her on the ear.

"You know... I'm still a little in the mood, my love..." She whispered in his ear as he rolled back over, giving a little nibble on his earlobe before ringing it with her tongue. "J'adorerais, Yuri, mais ... je ne veux pas avoir à changer ces draps ni à laisser Murphy nous respirer dans le cou..." (I'd love to, Yuri, but... I don't want to have to change these sheets or have Murphy breathing down our necks...).

She rubbed herself up his side as she slid her tongue into his ear and kissed into it, "Oh ça ne me dérange pas de finir, mon amour ... Je veux juste te récompenser de ton bon travail." (Oh I don't mind finishing, my love... I just want to reward you for doing a good job.).

"You sure, lass? I mean, I deh like leavin ye in the dark..." He whispered to which she ran her hand down to him, flicking him around the place with her finger, "Oh, I'm very sure, Mon Belle Homme... Please... Just think about yourself for once... I love how you love me, you just... think about others more than yourself..." She whispered before smiling at him and sliding down under the covers.

He seen the outline of her under the covers, crawling down his side and down between his legs, settling in a large bump under the quilt, her roasting hot breath brushing over him under the covers. He felt her fingers walk down the length of him and tilt him back up towards him, then walk down his sack. He settled his head back as her other hand wrapped around him, squeezing him gently in her hand then start to slid it up and down, playing with his jewels between her other fingers, dancing them around as she licked up the centre of the loose skin that sounded them, pulling one of them into her mouth and running her tongue around it as he grew again.

She slowly released him as he felt her bring her taste buds up him to the top, pecking him a few times over it before slowly sinking him into her mouth, feeling her mouth water profusely as she brought him in. He looked down as she brought him in farther, seeing the bulge that was her head drop down before it came back up, the cycle repeating as she tried to be as quiet as she could, not slurping or moaning in any manner. Taking deep breaths he done his best not to make any noise, letting out a small cough every now and then just so things weren't completely silent.

He felt an urge to moan as he reached the back of her mouth, feeling her lurch a little as she done her best not to gag or cough, slowly pulling back as she took over with her hand, circling her tongue over him as she picked up speed, her other hand circulating his testicles in her palm, lightly grasping them as she spun them round and then back.

He felt his knees shake as he got closer, breathing fast from the bottom of his lungs in a couple small wheezes then clamping his mouth shut to try and stop it as he closed his eyes. He pressed his head back hard into the pillow as he felt himself moments away, then the tensing of his legs and abdomen as the release hit him, draining himself into her mouth, feeling it build up around him as she let it gather up, then the suction of her mouth as she swallowed it from around him, continuing to to move back and forth up him, making him feel a rush of pain and enjoyment as she went on, even after he'd went flaccid, tumbling him around her mouth and pulling him to each corner as if there was still some left there for her to collect.

She finally spat him out, giggling a little under the cover as she played with him, flinging him from side to side as she licked his coin purse, juggling them from side to side and swapping which one she sucked on. He rolled his head from side to side as she had her fun, occasionally stroking him again and letting him jump in and out of her grasp.

She then crawled back up to his side with a big grin on her face, tilting her face down as she rested her chin on his chest. "S'il vous plaît dites-moi que vous avez apprécié cela autant que moi?" (Please tell me you enjoyed that as much as I did?) she giggled to herself as her eyes pierced through his. The look on his face said it all to her, grinning farther as she kept eye contact, slowly blinking every now and then. "How about some sleep then, Mon Belle Homme?" she asked, to which he gave her an slow but joyous nod.

Komms 42 – 81

June 6th 2266 Alaskan – Canadian Border

Walking along form the bunker again, he and the others were met by Murphy, standing there looking at his watch. Stopping when they reached him they waited for him to speak, about forty second or so he turned his eyes up from his watch, "Gas." He calmly said, making the others shove their helmets on while him and Horvat ripped their helmets off and pull their masks out from their pouches. It took him a second longer as he pulled his balaclava down then pulled the mask on.

"Eight seconds, much better.". He lowered his arm to his side and motioned for them to take their masks off. "Orders have came down, anyone without a helmet that's got a mask on it needs to wear their masks on duty. I know it's going to be annoying but there's been points of chemical attacks at parts of the line. So make sure you have extra filters in the bag.".

He looked round to Horvat who had the same expression of aggravation. "Sorry guys, just the way it is." He said before marching back off to his business. They followed suit, walking back to their barrack and pulling some chairs up and taking a seat. "Any word on how long it's gonnea be before we can head back wi the rest eh G-2?" He asked, looking over at Horvat. She shook her head as she pulled out her mess kit and stove, pouring some water from her canteen into her much along with some coffee and powdered milk.

As everyone settled down and relaxed, letting the warmth of the room penetrate their clothes down to their bones it seemed like pure bliss until the door flew open. " Priviet, Comrades! How goes war on western front!?" He laughed as he stumbled in half drunk. "Vlad, you big red bastard, how are you doing, old friend!?" Laughed Horvat as she jumped up from her chair, Deans and Hawkins looking at each other wondering who he was. The other Gears from Horvat's squad didn't pay much attention, to ravelled up in their own things to care.

Him Yuri and Erin all got to their feet as well to greet him, a half empty bottle of vodka filling his other hand as he stumbled around, his arm swung around Horvat's shoulders as he laughed. "How's it go, Comrade!? It been little bit since I've been of seeings you friend!" He laughed as he slapped the bottle of his chest piece. "Och, alls, gid, ye big cunt!" He laughed as he slapped his hand on Vlad's shoulder. "Fuck alls been goin on, man, absolutely fuck all!" He laughed.

"Good, Comrade, very good! And how about you two pretty little creatures!? Last time I was of seeings you, you were knee deep in the shits!". Erin stepped up, giving him a hug as she giggled, "It's going good, Vlad, it's so good to see you! Everything going good with the rest of G-2?".

"Everyone good, Private! Murphy's been running round with head up ass trying to keep everything in order, but he does good work!". Yuri was the last to greet him, his eyes going soft as he seen her, "And if it isn't the lovely Delgraza! With a complexion and voice that could calm the strongest of storm! How does it go, Comrade!?".

"Oh stop it, you big Flatterer! But it's nice to see you too!" She responded, giving him a hug as well, then stepping back to Komms' side and taking his arm. "You best be of lookings after her, Comrade, she's a special one!" He awed as he admired the two. "Oh he's been looking after me, Sergeant, he's been looking after all of us." Yuri replied for him, gripping onto his arm as she leaned more into him. "Oh I can vouch for her there, Vlad, He's been a right Gentleman and sweetheart!" laughed Horvat as she gave them both a wink.

"Ah! I almost of forgots! I am of having presents for you all!" He blurted, then pouching his bottle and reaching to his bag on his lower back and pulling out a bunch of metal tubes. "And what might those be?" Horvat asked as she inspected them in his hand. He handed one over to her and then one to each of the rest of them, then pulling the cap off of one with his teeth and spitting it onto the table as he pulled a cigar out of it with his teeth.

"Oh, Vlad, my favourite make as well!" Horvat cheered as she pulled the cigar from the tube and sliced off the end with her knife. Vlad pocketed the tube and took hold of the cigar, biting off the end and chewing on it. "I wanted to savour these with friends, so I thought what better than to come to you in these trying times!" He slavered as he tried to find his matches. His head jumped up as Yuri light one of hers, holding it out in front of him. He took his time lighting it, making sure it was light evenly before taking a draw and pulling it from his teeth, licking his mouth and slowly nodding as he took in the flavours.

"You not light with me, Comrades?" He asked, looking over at the other three, Komms pulling cigar from it's tube and smelling it. "That smells fuckin braw, mate! How much these things cost?" He asked as he pulled his knife and copied what Horvat done. "I got them as gifts from family, my friend! Communism at finest!" he laughed as he stuck his lighter and torched the end.

He blew the smoke out through his nose from his mouth, feeling it burn the hairs a little as he devoured the smell. "Remember not to inhale, Comra-" He tried to warm as Yuri started coughing, bending over double as she smashed her fist against her chest. "I was of tryings to warn you, Delgraza! Med, what did I tell you of lookings after her!" He laughed, as Komms and Erin patted her on the back, tears streamign from her eyes as she started to settle.

"That's some... Good shit... Vlad..." She rasped as she finally regained her breath. He rubbed the back of her armour as she wheezed a little, her breaths turning short and quick. "I'm glad you're ofs liking them, Comrade, even if your methods leave much to be desired!" He smiled, giving her a sarcastic wink, to which she squinted a glare.

"But Comrade Medvedev, I remember you of sayings you played guitar in schools, yes?" he asked as he spewed smoke between them. "Aye, very shitly." He replied, taking another draw. "Well, I was of able to procure this!" He called, stepping back to the door and reaching round, pulling round and old acoustic guitar. "Consider it gift for only person I could find who had any experience with them!". He took the guitar by the neck and tried strumming an E, only getting a jumbled mess of notes thrown back at him. "I think it might need a little bit of tuning..." Erin frowned. "Yuri? You sang in school, well... privately, could you... sing me and E?". Yuri went a bit white as she put herself through the stress of trying to find the note.

"Um... I'm not sure... I'd be comfortable doing that... wi-with everyone around..." She mumbled, shrinking her head down between her shoulders. "Och, yer alright, lass, I'm no tryin tae put ye on the spot." He said, wrapping his arm around her and giving a squeeze. She still stood looking rather uncomfortable, "You sang in school?" Erin asked, looking a bit surprised. "Y... yeah... I... I wasn't any good with instruments... and... well... The teacher said I was... quite good, but... I... I think she was just being polite...". Komms leaned down and kissed her on the temple as he cuddled her side, "She werny bein polite, lass, ye'v got the voice eh an angel and the looks eh yin as well." He whispered in her ear. Her head turned back down to the side, seeing the tip of her cheek blush as she looked away.

"In fact, didn't Denise sing in school as well?" Erin asked, looking up from her with a smile. "I hink she did actually, hey Vlad? Any idea what channel 2-4's on?" Vlad seemed to concentrate through his drunken stooper, trying to remember what channel it was. "I'm thinkings... channel eight?".

He dialled his helmet into eight and stuck it back on, pressing the button to speak. "Hello? Is this 2-4?". It took a second before he got an answer, "Sorry, this is 2-6, I think 2-4's on channel 10!". He thanked them before switching over, this time getting a reply from Denise's squad leader.

"Yeah this is 2-4, what can we do for you?". "Is Steiner there? If so, is she on watch or's she off duty?". A couple seconds pass when Denise's voice comes up over the headset. "This is Steiner, who's calling?". "Alright, lass, it's, Med! You off duty the now?". She replied that she was and when he asked if she wanted to come round for a bit she started to sound rather excited, saying she'd be round in a few minutes.

Everyone moved back round to the table as he laid the guitar down of Yuri's bunk, giving them a wave as he headed off through the door to the entrance. He leaned against the wall as he smoke his cigar,, holding it between his teeth and stretching his arms out to his sides as she rounded the corner and walked over with a spring in her step.

"It's been ages, lass! How've ye been, Darlin!?" He called as she hugged onto him. "I've been alright, Med, I've been wondering how yous have been getting on!?" She replied as she hugged on tight. "Och, we've been deain fine, like." He answered, feeling her grip on tighter. "You alright, lass?" he asked as they finally parted after almost a minute. "I've been... well... Other than Mac, I've not really made friends... It's... it''s been a bit lonely. I missed the time in training when we used to talk all the time...". She looked down and away from him a bit as she looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, lass, if yer wantin folk tae get along wi, ye always ken where we are. Deh fret tae come roond and say howdy!" He answered, giving her a smile as she looked back up to him.

She beamed up at him hearing him say that, giving him a pat on the chest. "I'm sure you've gotten taller, Komms." She laughed as she placed her hand on her head and hovered it over to his chest, comparing their heights. "I think I might have, like, but your still as wee as a package as when we started training! How tall are ye now?" He laughed, almost having to break his neck to look down at her. "Still 5'1..." She replied, scrunching up her lips expecting to hear a sarcastic comment. "Well, they always say good things come in small packages!" He egged, ruffling her hair as he smiled.

"So what was it you wanted then, anyway?" She asked as they moved into the bunker. "Well, Vlad just brought ees in a guitar and I canny mind fur the life eh ees the tone fur an E. I mind ye said ye used tae be pretty gid at singin in school, wanted tae ken if ye could sing an E fur ees tae tune tae?".

Her eyes seemed to light up as he asked, a big smile growing across her face, "I'd love to! Singing was always a passion for me, say, if you learn any songs, do you think we could play together?". "I deh see why no, lass, I'd love that anaw." He replied, patting her on the shoulder as they walked.

Coming round into the barrack, Erin and Yuri both jumped to their feet again as they seen her, walking round and both hugging her at the same time. "Oh, Denise! It's been too long!" Yuri chirped. "I've missed you guys, it's been a bit lonely without yous!" She replied, her voice as filled with joy.

He walked over to the bunk and grabbed the guitar as they talked, pulling up another chair for Denise and sitting it next to his as he took his own seat. He sat and chatted with Vlad and Horvat as the other two chatted with her, giving her some time to do her thing before they got to work.

Sitting down next to him she placed her helmet on the table and looking round she asked if he was ready and when he gave the go ahead she cleared her throat. "It was an E, yeah?". He gave a nod and a smile as he gripped the tuning keys on the head of the guitar and readied his thumb on the string.

She dipped her head before she sang, her voice as clear and crisp, delivering a mid pitched E. He stopped and stared at her as she sang, encompassed by her voice, as were the others. He didn't even pluck the string, just sat in pure awe of her voice. She came to an abrupt stop as she looked round at him, seeing him stare, raising a brow before she looked round at everyone ells, who's jaws were dropped at the sound of her. "Is... Everything okay?..." She asked, as she shrank back in her seat. "Denise... That... Was fucking beautiful..." Erin said as she held her canteen before her lips.

"I don't think I've ever heard a voice like that, Girl... You've got some real talent there..." Horvat said, her voice leaving even her gobsmacked. "You... really think so?..." She asked, looking round to everyone who started smiling and nodding. "I kent ye could sing, Darlin... But fuck me I deh hink I'd ever actually heard ye go past hummin!" He laughed as he sat back in his chair, pulling the cigar from his mouth and resting it in the ashtray.

"Th... thanks guys... I never really thought I was that good... But... Do you want to give it another try?..." She asked, looking a bit embarrassed with all the attention. He shook his head a bit and sat back forward, readying himself for it again. He gave her a nod, her voice giving the exact same pitch perfect note. He plucked the string and turned the key, getting it close and then turning it ever so slightly each time to get it exactly the same as her voice.

She stopped when she heard him reach the same as her, "Want to go for an A?" She smiled, feeling her confidence go up. He pulled a smile and nodded, moving to the next sting, then the next and the next until he'd tuned them all. He knew how to tune them all from having just the one string tuned but he just loved her tones, as pure and delicate as the snow that fell outside.

He tensed his fist then placed his fingers along some of the frets, trying to remember any of the chords he'd been taught in school and after a few failures he finally managed to get an E, G, F, D and an A.

"Hey, I know a song with most of those, do you know a C?" She asked as she beamed again. "It's... this I think." She said, guiding his fingers to the frets, getting him to strum it then repositioning them when it didn't turn out right. "There we go!", she stared at the neck of the guitar for a few seconds, thinking of the notes to the song. " Right, I think it was a... alright, if you finger an A and then move this finger here. That's it, so that's an A minor, play that, then a G, then move to an F, back to G and then a C.". He sat and practised the order of them,

"Now that I think about it... It does take some turns..." She said as her face dropped, looking down from his hands. "How about this, lass, ye write up the lyrics fur ees and put down where each note I need tae play goes?" He asked, making her think for a second. "That would work, yeah! I love this song, it's one of the first I ever actually learned!". "How about a little demonstration then, lass?". She thought for another moment and then looked round at everyone, "Do yous... want me too?" She asked, getting an over whelming answer of yes, even from the others sat on their bunks. "Okay then, just... give me one sec.

She sat for a moment to compose herself, then looked up with her eyes closed as she started.

"This empty heart... Runs past you time and again... I'm sorry that, I can't be any help to you. I wish that I could, but more I wish that you understood. That even now, your pride won't let me share your pain." she sang, then everyone looked round to Yuri as she joined in, her pitch not as perfect as Denise's, but still a welcome addition.

"I'll live on and leave all of this fear far behind me... I'll get back on the track, all without holding back on this empty rail!" they both sang, looking round to each other and meeting eyes as they did so, both beaming at each other. Everyone just sat and watched as the two of them went in harmony, blessing everyone's ears with their sounds.

"You know that- Please know that – I would follow you no matter what you go through, bring all the darkness this world can offer. Because you'll shine, no matter if the future is bleak.

We'll aim out just beyond the boundary, even if it scares me, nothing can shatter my soul because your way if my way... Forever on this railway... As if we were god blessed...". They finished by singing several chords together, following up to a slow and beautiful end.

"Girls... I... I don't know how to describe how beautiful that was..." Horvat struggled to say, her jaw on her lap as she stared between them. "I... I'm sorry, Denise... I-I loved that song in school... It was my favourite as well..." Yuri said as she dropped her head.

"Yuri, I widny be sorry if I were you..." He said as he smiled. "Yuri... That was amazing!" Denise cheered as she hugged onto her. "Really?!.." she replied in her shock, then hugging on back as she nodded against her. "Thank you, Dear... That... That means a lot." She said as she cradled her head against her.

For the next while, Denise sang for them, being their own personal radio for a while as they all sat back and enjoyed her company, laughing and talking in between her music, feeding her canteen after canteen of water to keep her in shape.

She looked down at her watch, realising the time, "Fuck! I've only got a few hours before my shift... I... I hate to be a downer, but I think I should get some sleep before I get to it..." She said, her voice sounding disheartened knowing she had to leave. "Och, well, lass. We're on the next again shift, so feel free tae head on over then if ye want!" He chirped, trying to make her feel a bit better.

"In fact, isn't Mac in your squad?" Yuri asked, looking round to her. "Yeah, but he's been... a bit unsocial since we got to garrison. I've tried talking with him about it and he says he feels a bit uncomfortable about a few things he'd rather not talk about, so I didn't want to push him and the others are... Well they're good people, I just... can't seem to fit in...".

Yuri hugged onto her, pulling her over and almost out her chair, "Don't forget, Deni, we love you like family, we'll be here for you in any way we can, Dear, don't forget that!". They both slowly stood up, realising it was a bit awkward of a position for Denise to sit in, but both tightly winding themselves in each others embrace.

"I'll chum ye roond if ye want, lass?" He asked as she left for the door, "That'd be nice." She replied, turning to smile at them all. "We'll see you soon, Dear, don't let anything get to you to much, yeah?" Yuri called out before they both rounded the corner as she waved goodbye.

They both walked silently, glancing down at her every now and then and seeing the same smile plastered across her face every time. "You gonnea be alright, aye?" he asked as they walked through the courtyard and round through to the next. "Yeah, I'll be alright, but thanks for asking me round, a bit of a relief to get out and actually talk to people for once.". They both stopped at the entrance to G-2's bunker, "Komms, I just wanted to say thanks...", he smiled at her before she went to speak, "Thanks for how you all treated me in training, especially with the incident with the locust... I feel like you and Yuri, even Erin have been the big brother and sisters I always needed, well maybe more wanted growing up.". He ruffled her hair again, then placed his hand to her shoulder and crouching down a little. "Deh you mention it, sis, got any problems and just come let us ken, aye?".

She physically jumped up to him as he stood back up, pecking him on the cheek and landing back on the ground to give him a hug as he laughed. "You get get yerseln some sleep, Squirt and I'll see ye the morn if yer wantin tae come roond fur a bit?". She hugged on tighter hearing him say that, cuddling her head against his chest piece then finally letting go with a lightening beam smile as she walked away, waving back to him.

He turned and walked back as she rounded the corner, shaking his head with a smile as he thought about her. He'd always felt at least a bit bad for her in training, knowing her upbringing and how she wasn't always included with them, kind of being left with Mac, who, granted she got along with but never really became good friends with. Thinking about it, he always seemed distant in everything they done, the only time he truly interacted was in exercises. He always just assumed he was just quiet and more introverted, but he always thought he had a strange look in his eyes, like he never belonged there, or at least a slight destain for everyone.

Entering G-3's bunker his head went over all the time he'd spent with Mac, his nonchalant demeanour and the ability to sneak away without a trace and then reappear as if he'd never left. Sitting back down next to Yuri he looked at the table, still deep in thought as he felt her hand rest on his leg.

"Everything okay, my love?" She asked, dipping her head down to look up at him. He shook his head a little before looking round at her. "Aye, lass, just zoning out a little." He smiled, reaching over and rubbing her cheek then looking round to everyone ells. She leaned up to the side of his face, giving him a kiss, "I know something's wrong, my love, what's wrong?". He let out a sigh then leaned his head round the side of hers, "Just a wee bit worried about aboot her and Mac. She's a gid lass and Mac? well, we both knows he's a bit anti-social, deh want him getting to overwhelmed wi anything either." he replied.

They both sat back as she gave him another smile, "They'll be fine, I hope Deni comes round more often, that was a nice experience getting to sing along with her and as you said, I worry about her as well when it comes to being left alone like that.".

"What're you two scheming about now?" Horvat asked as she looked round from Vlad. He looked at her through squinted eyes, keeping eye contact for several seconds, "I ain't no snitch!" He blurted after a while, making her laugh a bit. "We're just talking about Denise and Mac, Sergeant, we're just a little concerned about them." Yuri interjected after giving a little giggle.

Horvat's returned squint turned to her, still seeming suspicions but innocuous. He picked up the cigar from the ashtray, sparking his lighter and setting it again as it neared the end of it's life span. "Here, Vlad? Where can I get mare eh these? I canny say I mind them, like!" He asked, blowing more smoke out between them.

"I'm of believing the commissary has cigars as well a the cigarettes they sell, not as good as these, but certainly a lot cheaper!" He said, looking down at the charred remains of the cigar he'd been smoking, while both Yuri and Erin still had at least half of theirs, if not more. "They're nice, don't get me wrong, but they burn my mouth a bit much for my liking..." Yuri said as she looked down at hers. "I think I'm in the same boat..." Erin chimed in.

"Do not of worry, Comradettes! They are not to everyone's likings! I'm just happy you were of tryings them and joining us in this moment of celebration!". He raised a brow, as did the others as they looked round to him. "The replacements are of on their ways! And I will finally be of back down to beings Corporal!" He cheered. "Replacements? Already? Half eh the folk fea G-3 arny even oot eh the infirmary yet!".

"Ah, but several of units are to be of sent from farther westwards! I was of hearings Murphy say that since the loss of 2-5..." He said, dropping his tone and his eyes to the table. "I mean... It's not a good thing... They were of good men...". Horvat gripped his shoulder as he went silent, remembering his friends that burned the night of the assault. He sniffed away a tear as he sat back up, trying to continue. "They were ofs... They were some ofs the best men I knew... May they serve as proudly as they done in this life in the next... But I heard Murphy of say... He was considerings putting you in charge of 2-3... Once a squad is made up for him in 2-5... Or at least, a member or two is put in place.".

"Seriously?" Komms asked, sitting back in his chair with a look of disbelief, everyone around the table looked round to him in surprise, expecting him to be happy. "I mean, I'm a bit torn on this the now, like. I've been a Sergeant here fur three days so far, other than being the one put in charge eh my squad in trainin and that wee stint durin that attack, I've had fuck aw leadership or squad management trainin.". Horvat leaned over the table as she light a cig, "Med, you're doing good here so far and as for leadership training, it's just one squad and if you said you spent two years controlling your squad in training, then this should feel no different and I'd say two years of that is quite a lot of leadership training in reality.".

"I deh mean tae sound unappreciative guys, please deh take it as that. But being in charge of people in possible life or death situations is a bit different from making sure everything goes smoothly in trainin. It just feels... Like I'm getting pulled up a bit quick, if that makes sense. I mean, three days ago I were a corporal. I may have been that fur at least a year and a half before hand, almost two years, but to be put past others who've been here on the job for years on top of me?".

"Med, I want you to listen to me, the people who're put in charge in training often raise to Sergeant or Staff Sergeant pretty quick, admittedly you've went up faster than normal, but embrace it, Med. If he offers you it, take it and if you feel you can't handle it then you can tell him and he'll either get someone ells in to do the job, or swap the ranks with someone who he sees as the next in line best for the job. Plus, if you're lucky, you could end up with Del in your squad if you play your cards right and make the right propositions.". She finished her speech with a grin, thinking the thought of it might bring him round.

"yer right, lass, sorry fur bein a downer, like. It just feels a bit quick, but if ye hink I'm gid fur the job, then if it comes my way I'll gee it a bash.". He stubbed out the remnants of the cigar, looking down at the table in thought of what might be to come.

Komms Letter 3

 **Dear Mum**

 **I'm Sorry**

 **I don't have any words to describe how sorry I am. I've written countless letters at this point to send you, each and every one of them has ended up in a pile in my locker because I've been too scared to send them. I've wanted to do my best not to make you scared for us or to feel any worse about the situation we had to leave you in. I hope you're doing okay right now, I'd hate to think anything has happened in our absence...**

 **I wanted to wait till we were back to speak with you about things and I really didn't want to lie in my letters and say everything was hunky dorey when they really haven't been.**

 **I'll start from the beginning.**

 **We were sent to Garosk. The town that was attacked by the UCR. We all took the lives of men and women we faced there, some of us are taking it harder than others, me and Yuri taking some of the worst of it.**

 **She broke down and just couldn't function when it happened, being placed in the infirmary on psych after it happened. She's doing better over it but I can still see the pain it's causing in her eyes every time I look into them. She saved a life doing so though, no matter how unsavoury the act was, she protected her own and made sure he could make it home to see his folks. I'm not sure how many others she'd had to go through with, I imagine at least a couple.**

 **I killed two men on my first day, a father and son and it just made me think of me and dad and it's been playing games with my head ever since. I met the Daughter/Sister of the family after they surrendered and I had to break it to her. I got a lot of glares when I took her aside to have a seat while she cried but I couldn't just leave her. I killed quite a few others in the days spent there, fighting to either save others or just stop myself from getting blown away instead but...**

 **I spoke against orders, they wanted to execute the prisoners and I couldn't deal with that, it's only going to lead to more bloodshed and even though with our family tradition I didn't join up to kill prisoners.**

 **They put me in the lead detail for the firing squad and there were at least 30 of them.**

 **I still see their faces every night and I've not had a good sleep since.**

 **I want you to know though that I'm powering through the best I can though but I had to do it again. They attacked the border and I didn't keep a count but I know it was a lot more that I've added to the staining on my hands. It's what happens in war but it still doesn't feel right.**

 **Again, I'm so so sorry that I broke my promise, if it means anything I have written pretty much very day for the past while, I just couldn't send them. I will send this one though, cause I just can't leave you alone any longer and I can't lie about what's happened. I hope you can forgive me, I broke that promise I made in the most crucial of times.**

 **I'm doing better now though and so it Yuri, other than some reminiscing and poorly timed thoughts we've been doing okay with it all. I want you to know though that I am truly sorry for what I've done, I hope you can find it in your heart to not hold it against us.**

 **I'd like to ask though, how was dads funeral? I hope it was well suited to the sacrifice he made for everyone and that it was set up properly. Did Emi and Ty show face? I get they're in training still but it would have been nice if they'd been granted leave for it.**

 **Did you manage to get a partner, or a stable place to work where you could get some people to talk with and make some friends? I hope you have, it'll make the fact of the lack of communication between us a bit more bearable on both out parts.**

 **We're still at the border the now, there might be an extension on our stay here after the assault, but I'll let you know as soon as I can when we'll be back, or even back at garrison. It's broken my heart to know I've left you in the dark for so long but I just couldn't bring myself to send any of the other letters.**

 **We're in Gamma Company, Gamma-2, though we've been assigned to Gamma-3 for the time being, waiting on replacements for the unit and to make sure everything's covered, I can't say exactly where we are for a delivery address but hopefully the unit name will be enough.**

 **Oh! I forgot to mention! For my actions during the assault and my ability to lead the squad I was with after the Sergeant was hit, I've been promoted to Sergeant! I've been told by Vlad that the LT is considering putting me in charge of a squad when I go back to Gamma-2, I'm currently looking after a squad with Yuri and Erin with a couple others form Gamma-4 and I'm told I'm doing a good job so far!**

 **I guess you can't actually order me to do anything now, eh? Haha! Just kidding, The Sergeant in my partner squad let me know that experience outranks everything and saying that, you have a lot more than me!**

 **I love you so much Maw and so does Yuri, I told her I was writing this and that I was going to actually send this one so she told me to tell you that her heart is with you. She's been as distraught as me at the fact we haven't wrote and I promise that if I don't send one every day then I will every other day, anything I can do to make up for lost writings.**

 **If Emi and Ty are there or for the next time you write them, tell them I said hey and good luck, if I could get their unit to send a letter myself it would be much appreciated.**

 **Love you from the bottom of my heart mum, keep y0ourself safe and stay strong, god knows we all need it right now.**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses**

 **Komms xx**

Denise 2 – 82

June 7th 2266 Alaskan – Canadian Border

Rolling her head around and letting the cracks echo down the corridor as she walked out the bunker she couldn't think of anything other than going round to see the others again in G-3. Thinking to herself that she was finally going to get back into some sort of groove of socialisation, instead of sitting around by herself while some of the others laughed and joked, with Mac sat on his bunk, either writing in his journal or doing some odd drawing and cleaning his kit.

She flumped herself down on her bunk, laying back for a moment as she relaxed, then getting back up to crack her armoured shell off, she sat down on her bunk, stretching the knots from her back that had formed from the eight hours of sitting around looking out of windows. Untying her boots she kicked them off, then readied herself for a shower, not wanting to smell like some sort of slob when she went back round again.

She wrapped her towel round herself and toddled off to the showers, hanging it up next to her stall and letting the steam and heat boil off the grime of the day, sighing as she relaxed. Running her fingers through her hair and soaking it all before she rubbed some soap through it, letting the suds set through before running it away.

"You know they don't really care, right?" asked a voice from behind her at the entrance to her stall. She looked round to see a Gear clad in his armour as he looked at her with dead eyes through missing eye pieces. "Um... Excuse me?..." she replied, stiffening up a bit as she seen him stood there.

"Med, Del, Tsosie, Gaz? They don't really care, Deni. Especially the first three, Gaz is a bit of an exception but he doesn't really care much either. None of them do." He vexed, his voice sounding familiar, but with a different twang from normal. "M... Mac?..." She jittered.

"Mac?... He's the fucking same. He's just realised it, they only care about themselves. Why do you think they've hardly spoken to you since you got to garrison? As soon as you were out of the picture, they focused solely on themselves. What about when you where there for Del in her breakdown? What thanks did you get for being there? Did they bring you back in? Did they fuck...".

The Gear then turned to the door as her eyes followed him, her face locked in confusion and fear as he left. She turned back to the wall of the stall, carrying on to wash herself, her movements slow and forced.

She soon finished, rinsing herself off one last time before she wiped the excess water off and grabbed her towel. She walked out the showers, a look of dread and doubt plastered across her face as she walked into her barrack. Sitting back down on her bunk she stared at the ground, feeling everyone walk past her, paying no mind and doing their thing.

She looked up and around the room, the others gears of her squad and partner squad standing or sitting talking, eating and getting settled for the next while. She laid back on her bunk, still drabbed in her towel and rolling onto her side, staring at the wall for a while before closing her eyes, picturing her interactions with the others. All through training they'd been there by her side, helping her how they could, making her one with them in their happy little family.

The thought still stuck though, how they'd hardly spoke with her since they got there, the same for getting to the border, never really asked her through almost just bypassing the the last two years she spent bonding with them.

Waking up to a shiver she felt someone's hand rubbing up the side of her arm, fearing to open her eyes less she see that Gear be stood over her. She slowly opened her eyes and turning them to look round she seen the gloved hand sat on her shoulder. Her neck almost creaked as she spun her head round towards the hand, being met by Yuri and Erin's faces as they smiled down at her.

"How you doing Sleepy head?" chirped Erin, her eyes glowing to see her buddy from training. She forced a smile back, thinking over what the gear said, looking between their eyes as she slid round and sat up. "I'm doing alright, just a bit groggy." She yawned. "Well, come on then! Get yourself dressed and we can go see the others, they've got a few drinks lined up. Only a few though, don't want to over do it!" Yuri laughed as she held a hand down to her.

She took it and being pulled to her feet Yuri slung her arms around her, "You're still our bite sized little cupcake aren't you?" She giggled. She hesitantly returned the gesture, looking off to the side away from Erin as her face frowned again. "Deni?..." She asked, feeling her weak grip around her. "I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a little under the weather is all." She replied, keeping her vision off to the side.

"You still want to come through though... Right?..." She asked again, running her hand over her back. "Y... Yeah, I'll still come through...".

The two girls stepped back as she took her towel off, hanging it on her locker as she pulled her clothes on, feeling a couple gazes from around the room drop on her as she bent over to pull her underwear on. She shook off the feeling and carried on, finally pulling everything ells on and sitting down on the bed again to tie her boots on.

She followed after the girls back to the other bunker, both of them trying to include her in conversation, but realising quickly that she wasn't interested. "Denise, are you okay? I know you said you weren't feeling the best, but you seem a bit more off than that..." asked Yuri as they got outside the G-3's bunker.

She felt herself getting more irritated with their questioning, feeling it was just an act to lull her into something. "I'm fine, okay!? I just don't feel the best right now!" She snarled, her voice loosing her soft tones and rasping slightly. The two girls froze as they looked at her, their warm demeanour seeming to leave a bit as Yuri took a step back, "You... You don't... I'm s...s... sorry if we've... I... if we've done a...nything..." She stammered before turning away, dragging her feet behind her as she looked to the ground.

Erin looked between the two of them as she struggled to think of what to do, her eyes showing she was unsure if she should say anything or just go after Yuri. She gave one last glance to Denise before looking at the floor then jogging on after Yuri, leaving her stood alone at the entrance to the bunker. She turned back herself and stormed off, back through into the yard to her bunker, seeing the Gear with the missing eye pieces stood along from the entrance staring at her. Her eyes locked with his as he slowly stepped forward, making a shiver fly up her spine as she stopped walking.

"I told you they didn't care..." He rasped before disappearing though the entrance and out of sight. She tried to say something before he left, but her voice felt paralysed as she stared at the back of his armour. She stood there staring through the entrance, not realising time passing as her eyes stayed locked on the corner he'd passed round, the cold permeating through her boots and socks.

"Lass, what's goin on?" She heard ask as another hand landed on her shoulder. She stared forward to the entrance, waiting for the gear to reappear as the voice asked her name, then stepped round and crouched down to eye level with her, Komms' face coming into vision.

"Denise? You there?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "You don't care..." She mumbled in return as she watched his hand fly through her vision. "Deh care? Deh care aboot wit? Aboot you?" He asked, his voice becoming more confused.

"You never cared... Any of you... I see it now, Mac got it right away... It... It all makes sense." She murmured, her voice steaming past his face. "Deni... I don't know what's going on in that little tea pot of yours and if you're asking if we even care aboot ye. I can assure ye, I see ye like me wee sister and I can say the same for the others.".

She turned her eyes to look into his, following them round as he stood up straight, towering over her as they stood in the cold, turning her head farther to see Yuri and Erin both stood behind him, both of them with dejected looks in their eyes. "Why then?... Why have you never checked up on me from time to time?... Why did yous just leave me after we left training?... I've had no one since we got to garrison, yous just kept to yourselves..." she asked as she looked around to Komms again, his eyes still confused but distraught.

"I canny say anything but sorry, Denise... I thought you'd found new friends for yourself in your squads. I never thought fur one second that ye handy... I thought if ye hadny ye would eh ran back through tae us and I'm sorry... The time I've spent wi my head up my arse, mopin over shit that's happened I've been a too busy tryin tae sort mine and Yuri's heads oot. I'm... I'm sorry I never spared a thought about how you might be feeling... I... I guess... I never showed I cared enough...".

He turned away as Yuri did before, walking off to the other yard past the two girls, both of them staring as he went, looking defeated and humiliated with himself as he dragged himself out of sight. Erin and Yuri followed after him at a snails pace after he left the yard, both of them looking the same as him as they realised they never spared a thought either.

"I told you..." came that voice again as a hand grabbed her wrist, her head tearing round to see the gear again, his eyes almost popping out their sockets through the gaps of his eye pieces as he glared into her. "Who the fuck are you!?" She screamed as she swung a fist round at him, her fist passing through him as he vanished into the steam of her breath.

She screamed again as she grabbed her head, feeling the veins in her head pound as her brain started stinging. She fell to her knees as the others bolted round from the other yard, seeing her on the ground and rushing to her side, calling out to her but the pain in her head blocking all the sound out as the voices of her parents came into earshot.

"You're not worth it, girl!"... "Fucking pathetic, you can't even get a simple task like this right!?"... "What are you going to do with your life!? Joining up as a soldier!? You can't even tie your laces properly without help, no matter run a course or fight someone!"...

Visions back to her father pulling his belt from his trousers as she backed into the corner, her diner being launched across the room as she was left to go hungry because she hadn't done her homework properly.

She finally heard her own screams come into earshot as the Gear from before stood over her as the others crowded round, a trickle of blood flowing down from his eye pieces as he reached up to pull his helmet off. He shrank down to her height as he pulled it up, his form changing as her face appeared from under the helmet, glaring down at her with disgust and disappointment. "Who the fuck would care about you? You've never done anything for anyone, let alone them. You don't deserve it, go on, scream and cry, like the child you are!" She growled at herself as she felt like her head was about to explode, the tears draining from her eyes as she stared back at herself.

She lurched up on her bunk, panting as the sweat dripped from her, Erin and Yuri both crouched either side of her bunk as she felt herself soaked under her armour. She seen the other Gears in the room either looking over in confusion or crowding around behind the other girls as they held her arms, calling out to her as she felt herself about to cry, an ache building in the centre of her head.

She lurched up and onto Yuri who crouched there completely confused as she latched onto her. "Tell me you care! Tell me I'm worth or even amount to something!" She wailed as she sunk herself into her neck.

She felt Yuri finally caress her arms around her back as she calmed herself to the shock of what was happening, holding the back of her head into her neck as she cried into her. "Deni... I love you like a sister, my Dear... You're worth as much to me as my little brother and I care for you just as much as I do him... and to us you're worth more than any amount of joy that getting back home would give us... but it's okay, Sweetie... It was just a dream my Dear... Just a dream.".

She sobbed into her neck as Erin got the others to leave them be, most of them leaving the barrack to give them some more privacy, the others doing their best to not look or listen to much as they carried on with what they were doing. "It's okay, Deni, it's all okay. What was it, my Dear?" she asked as she scratched at the back of her neck a little.

"There... there was this Gear... He... he put these... these thoughts in my head and I... I just went on one at yous... About how you... yous just left me... left me when we left training... I've... I've been so alone since then Yuri... I feel like I've... I've had no one... I just... I got these memories of when I was at home... My parents... and then... He took his helmet off as I started screaming... He... He was me and he just... I just berated myself... I've felt like just no ones... cared about me the whole time..." She sobbed in return, her tears and some drool puddling on Yuri's neck.

"We love you, Deni, we love you so much! Don't you ever think otherwise, my Dear. We might not be there all the time and I'm so sorry we haven't been! If there's anything we can do now, say and we'll do what we can.".

Her mind raced with a sense of Deja Vu as she stood underneath the boiling embrace of the shower, hesitantly scratching her fingers through her hair as it soaked, repeatedly looking over her shoulder, fully expecting either the Gear or herself to be stood at the entrance of her shower glaring at her. She took the risk, facing the wall and closing her eyes as she rubbed the soap against her head, scrubbing it through as the bubbles and suds crawled down her face.

"You know we care, right?" Came a man's voice behind her, the tone and accent seeming so familiar and welcoming but still making her freeze as the water ran over her, tearing away the soap and grime in it's waterfall. She ran her hands over her eyes as she stepped out of the shower slightly, shaking as she staggered herself round, a smile cracking across her face and her body relaxing as she seen Komms, Yuri and Erin all stood leaning against the stall walls and each other as they looked in at her.

She almost sprinted over to them, nearly slipping and face planting as she took a leap over and hanging herself around his neck by her arms. He stumbled back a bit before stabilising, laughing away as he done so, gripping her tight to himself as he swung her from side to side a little. "Ye should eh kent by noo, Darlin. Ye need anyhin and ye come tae us, we might no have been here fur the full montey since we left trainin and I'm sorry boot that... But we didny leave ye in that cave and we widny leave ye in that tunnel eh thought." He said as he held his head tight to hers, an arm holding her by her lower back and one held up to the back of her head. "I've had the hardest time dealin wi shite the past bit, Deni... But I wouldny have hesitated tae put it aside tae make sure ye were alright... I'm so sorry I never spared the thought, lass... I'm so sorry...".

"Med... Yuri... Erin... Thank you so much!... I know you've been through so much, I feel so selfish being like this but thank you so much for showing me it!" She called out over his shoulder, her grip tightening as she hugged on as close as she could.

Finally loosening her grip he bent forward, lowering her to the ground and setting her on her feet. He stood back up, towering over her as he smiled down, a hand on her shoulder and another cupped to her cheek. "Since you all came for me, I've not been able to see yous as anything other than older siblings... and... and I think the height difference really plays into that." she giggled as she chirped the last part, feeling like a child in comparison to him.

"How tall are you now, Komms?" Yuri asked as she tilted her head to the side as she looked round to them. "six three last time I measured, you?" He smiled, looking round to her. "Measured up last week, five nine now!" she chirped back, then looking round to Erin she raised her head. "I... I haven't been measured in a while... I think I'm about five six.".

They all looked round to her as she stood bellow everyone. "I'm... Still five one..." she replied, looking down as she blushed, feeling a little un bestowed compared to them. "Hey! Ye might no have the height, but ye'v got the heart and voice eh an angel, Darlin." He smiled as he tilted her head up to look at him.

She smiled back as the others stepped round, rubbing her shoulders before they took their towels off and walked past into the showers. Komms then ruffled her hair and patted her on the head as he walked past, throwing his towel over the top of the stall and turning on the shower next to hers and Yuri's, with Erin on the other side of her.

She stepped under the water between the two, scrubbing more soap through her hair, the soap feeling as bubbly her insides. Going over and under her arms and down her torso she looked up to Komms as Yuri asked for him, hearing a loud slapping sound. He leaned back towards her slightly, then slowly stood back up straight and turned his head back towards the wall, a face cloth now stuck across the front of his face as she heard Yuri giggle away on the other side of him.

He hunched forward as he shook his head, the water running down over his face and off the cloth before it fell off and onto the floor. "I see how it is then..." He grumbled as he stood back up and squinted at her, He reached out and grabbed her, spinning her round in front of him as he started tickling her. She squealed and laughed as she begged him to stop, his fingers sticking into her arm pit and neck as she coward down, slowly slipping to the floor as he made his way down with her keeping his efforts up as she writhed a wriggled on the floor.

Flinging her hand up it connected with the side of his face, emitting a loud cracking sound as she slapped him full force. He instantly stopped staring forward at the wall as his face turned red, the outline of her fingers creeping across his face as she lay on the ground, clasping her hands over her mouth as her eyes tore open. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Komms..." she whimpered as he stared at the wall.

She reached a hand up to his cheek, as the two of them stood watching from the side, his expression fixed in shock until her fingers touched his cheek. "Ye'v done it noo, lass!" He yelled, before dropping on her and tickling her as hard as he could, making her almost scream as he tortured her.

She giggled as they played on the floor, turning back to her shower and carrying on as Erin stood there admiring them. As he finally got back up to his feet he chuckled, holding his hand down to her and pulling her up he slung her lips against his, folding an arm around her head as they stood under the water flow.

"Oh come on! You're grossing the kid out!" Erin chuckled as she rinsed her hair out. She nudged her in the side with her elbow as she gave a squinted glare. "I swear, Deni... You look so cute when you're angry." She cooed back, grinning down to her.

Komms 43 – 83

June 14th 2266 Alaskan – Canadian border

"You're making progress, big man!" Called Erin as she wandered into the gym, seeing Horvat spot him as he pushed up up the bar. "Come on! Just five more and that's you!" Egged Horvat, keeping her hands hovered over the bar as she seen his arms start to shake. He powered himself through the next three pushes, Horvat having to grab the bar as his arms almost gave way.

"I'm not pulling this shit for you, Med, Fucking push it!" She yelled. He gritted his teeth and taking a sharp breath he pushed with everything he could, managing to pass it past the rest and slowly placing it down before he dropped his arms.

"Fuck me, man!..." He sighed, letting his arms hang down the side of the bench. Horvat patted him on the shoulder as he took a moment to get his breath, then shakily lifting his arms to the bar again. "You sure that's a good idea, Med?" Asked Horvat worriedly as she held her hands over the bar again, seeing him tense his face and push it off the rest again. "Still... two short... Sergeant!" He grunted as he lowered the bar towards him then slowly and shakily raised it again, pushing it all the way up before bringing it back down.

He struggled for a moment before his eyes burst open, glaring at the bar and pushing it up with any strength he had left. Horvat grasped the bar as he got it as high as he could, pulling it back to the rest.

He dropped his arms again and pushed himself up, sitting leaned on his knees as he panted. "Ya cunt... This shite's tougher than I thought...". Horvat laughed as Erin walked up next to them, handing him her canteen as she popped a cig in her mouth. Unscrewing the cap he tilted his head back and started chugging, taking down about half the canteen before sitting back forward and wiping his mouth. "Cheers, big ears." He panted, capping it again and handing it back over.

He shoved himself to his feet as Horvat moved round to them, slinging an arm around Erin as the doors opened again and a group of Gears came in. He looked over and as he was about to greet them he was met with the glaring eyes of the Gears that gave Erin and Dy it tight before. They moved over to the other side of the gym, doing some stretches and warm ups before getting to it.

Dy patted him on the shoulder, seeing his angled eyes, motioning for them to leave. "No yet, lass, got my cool down now, ain't I?" He asked, his eyes still fixed on the Staff Sergeant, who was thankfully not looking back. He looked round to see both Dy's and Erin's eyes wide, feeling rather uncomfortable with them there. "If ye's want tae head oot the noo, I deh mind deain it myseln." He whispered, leaning in between them.

"N... No, I'd rather make sure you do it right, just... please do it quickly..." Dy replied, her voice dipping low, a tone he'd never heard from her before. He gave a nod and walked over to a treadmill, stepping on and starting his march. He aimed for at least a couple miles, just to get him properly done with his set, thinking a mile might be best considering the circumstances.

Horvat took the Mill next to him, starting up just after him as Erin leaned up next to her mill, taking worried glances over to the other Gears. "I don't get why they let fucks like that serve, it's a mockery of everything we do here!" He heard one of the Gears murmur to the others, a small spring of agreement coming from them. "Med... Don't do anything rash here..." Horvat almost whimpered, seeing his eye twitch again.

He shook himself out of the thought, pressing on with his walk as he heard them quietly talk between themselves. He looked to the door as it creaked open, this time Yuri stepping through with a big smile on her face. "Komms! A letter came!" She burst with an ecstatic voice, making some of the Gears look round to her. "Aye!? Minted, I'll gee it a read once I'm finished here, Doll!" He called back, a big smile crossing his face.

She came over and stood next to Erin as they chatted, feeling the looks of the Gears cover over them from time to time before they finished. He stepped off the mill as did Horvat, all of them making their way towards the door as he put his arm around Yuri. "Good riddance, fucking queers!" He heard one of the Gears sigh as he was halfway out the door, making him stop in his tracks as Yuri walked out form under his arm.

"The fuck did you just say!?" He growled as he faced out the door, the girls looking round to look at him, Yuri not hearing what was said had a look of confusion while the other two more of fear. "The fuck do you think I said!?"barked back from one of them, making him spin round on the spot and march back into the room. "Ye better fuckin hope I miss heard ye!" He blurted, his voice speeding up as his blood rose.

"Med, this isn't going to fix anything!" Horvat whispered in his ear as she tugged back on his arm towards the door. "Oh? And what are you gonna fucking do, eh!? Slap me about like those two Beanflickers do to each other?" The Gear snorted as he stepped forward, his friends trying to pull him back as well. "You better hope ye take it up the arse enough yerseln, lad, cause I'm gonnea stick a size twelve right fuckin up there!" He barked as he tried to step forward again, all three girls grabbing his arms and trying to pull him back to the door.

"Fuckin moan then, ya arse bandit! It's gonnea be funny seein ye try tae eat hard tack wi a fuckin face like a mangled fud!". He just about broke from the girls grip when a couple Gears burst through the door and grabbed him as well, pulling him away as the others settled their friend the best they could.

He glared at the man, still trying to break free and get to him as he was dragged out into the hallway, then back up towards the barracks. He settled down about half way back up, the others loosening their grips as he stopped fighting them. "What the fuck was that, Sergeant!?" burst one of the Gears who'd helped pull him back. "Wait, I remember you. M...Mordev was it?" Asked the other Gear. "Medvedev..." Yuri replied for him, his eyes still fixed down the corridor.

"What the fuck just happened?" She asked, taking a step back and looking along the group of them. "Lets just say... We... We don't get along with them..." Replied Erin as she scrunched up her mouth and looked to the side. "Do you... Mind if I ask why?". Erin took a breath wondering how to say it when Horvat chimed in, "Because they can't stand the fact that two women are in a relationship.".

The Gear reared her head with an expression of understanding, "I... I take it it's happened before with them?". Komms looked round, finally settling down, "It's escalated before.". He shook his head and sighed before walking past the Gears, Yuri perking up as he walked off and jogged up to his side after a moment of watching him while the Horvat and Erin stood and chatted for a little bit.

"You said a letter came then?" He asked as he sat down on his bunk, Yuri then started to beam, quickly rushing over to her locker and pulling out an envelope and jogging back over with it, making him smile with how enthusiastic she was. "Yeah, it just arrived about twenty minutes ago!" she cheered as she sat down on the bed next to him and held it out to him.

He slipped it from her hand and looked at the name on the back. Sergeant [Redacted] Medvedev – Gamma company - Platoon 2. He smiled over Lex's hand writing on it, then flipping it round and tearing open the glue and pulling out and unfolding her letter.

Lex Letter 1

Dear Sergeant Medvedev

You have no idea how happy I was to receive your letter, Komms, I just about broke down when I seen the letter with your handwriting on it. It took me a good half hour before I even opened it I was so ecstatic just to read the address!

I'm so sorry, Komms, I wish you and Yuri where here so I could just hug you both and let you know that it'll be okay, I can't believe what's happened. I've known for brass to be strict when it comes to soldiers questioning orders, but... I don't have any words. I love you so much, Komms, you mean so much to me that I could never hold any resentment for you not writing sooner.

I'm so proud of you though! Not even a year in and a Sergeant already! Your father would be so pleased with you, knowing you were doing the family so proud. The funeral was beautiful, decorated with full military honours, Emi and Ty were able to make it, they were so sad that you weren't able to make it but they understood why. For his actions he was commemorated with an Embry Star! I have it hung above the mantle piece with a picture of us all. Me, Sergei, you, Emi, Ty and Ricky... I have another picture next to it with the four of us as well, Me, You, Yuri and Sergei. Let her know how much I love her as well and give her a hug and kiss for me please.

Emi and Ty are doing well in their training, not long now till Emi goes off to her unit, well still next year but it's only seven months away! Ty is having a tougher time than she is, as you could imagine, but he's managing. I'm so proud of each and every one of you, I just wish Richard was still here as well, I miss him just as much as I do your father...

Again, I don't know how to react to what's happened on your deployments, I just hope that you stay as safe as you can until you are back, please let me know when you will be, so I can get leave planned in advance.

And I've managed to get a position as a Demolitions instructor nearby! I don't have to travel all over the place now and I've made some new friends, they're so kind and empathetic to what's happened, they've helped me so much. The letter you sent helped even more though, just knowing you are both relatively safe is doing wonders for me.

Please don't beat yourself up over not being able to send letters before though, Komms, you've had a job to do and I know we always say family comes first but some times that just isn't possible with circumstances, anyone who's been in a combat knows that.

If you send me any letters for Ty and Emi though, I'll send them on to them and I'll do the same for you.

I hope you get on okay with everything that's happened and with everything to come, Dear. Stay safe and come home sound.

Yuri, we welcomed you into the family with open arms and I feel it's one of the best decisions I've ever made. You've been a true light to us in the whole time you've been here with us and I can't wait for you to meet Emi and Ty. I know we haven't spoken much about them but they are wonderful people and I know you'll get along well with them when you meet them.

Komms mentioned that something happened to you as well at Garosk, I'm so sorry Yuri, you're so caring to do what you done. There are a lot of men and women I served with who wouldn't have looked round to the person you saved on the ground, or even risked their lives to make sure they made it home. I'm so proud of you and how far you've come from when I first met you and how Komms said you were before that, it's amazing to know you've done so well.

It's amazing how well you done through training and to hear that you're doing your part for your country is brilliant. Just remember that no matter what happens you always have a home here with us, you're family and to us that means everything.

As you said before Komms, let me know when you're both going to be coming home, I'll make sure to let Emi and Ty know when as well, to see if they're leave lines up. It's going to be so great to have you all here together again and they can all get a chance to meet the addition to the family.

I have to leave this short right now as I need to get set for work, a new day has dawned and it seems to be shining bright!

I love you both more than I can put into words. Stay safe and do us proud.

With all the love of my heart

Lex xxx

He started to fill with glee knowing Lex was doing good, knowing that his father got the rest and commemoration he deserved. Holding out the letter to Yuri she eagerly took it, her eyes as bright as the sun as she read over it, at the same time the door opened again as Erin and Horvat both came in.

The smiled as they walked over, seeing him calm, collected and happy and seeing Yuri reading the letter and the expression on her face made them even more happy as well.

"Hey, Med? Thanks for that, again, but please don't try starting fights with anyone?" said Horvat as she leaned up against the bunk. He gave her a chuckle before patting her on the side of the thigh. "I canny say I'll promise ye that, Doll.".

She shook her head and sighed, but raised it back up with a smile, "Appreciate it, Tiger.". He gave her a wink before turning back to see Yuri's reaction to their mothers words. She stopped part way through, holding her thumb over the point she'd made it to, still ecstatic but curios. "Komms? What's an Embry Star?" She asked, Dy's eyes opening up wide as she asked.

"Embry Star?! Your Mom got an Embry-fucking-Star!?" she blurted. He let out a chuckle in return as he looked between them both. "Naw, it was presented to her in commemoration fur my auld man. He... He possibly saved everyone who made it out the mines in the Jacinto Iron mines... He jumped out the lift to detonate explosives we'd brought down at the last second when the detonator broke... He...". He had to stop himself, remembering over the point when he jumped out and his last words to them over the radio.

"He's one of the bravest men, if not the bravest I ever met, a soldier at heart... and a true father and brother to everyone he served and held close..." Yuri said on his behalf, placing her hand over his on his leg as she looked up to Dy.

"My respects, Med, I'm... I'm sorry for your loss..." Dy said, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving a little shake. He sat himself up straight and took a breath, blowing it out as she shook himself off. "I were there when it happened, the three eh us where-" he said, looking round to Yuri and Erin. "They were at the top eh the lift on cams, I were in the lift with him and the others... three squads went down... six en us came back... one eh them had his fuckin legs ripped off by the fuckin hings.".

He looked back over to Yuri again and her worried eyes, smiling into them to try and ease them at least a little. "I'm alright, lass, it's happened and I canny undo it... Just memories we have tae learn tae deal wi.". He spun his hand round under hers and gripped hers, to which she slowly leaned into him, lightly pressing her lips to his in a long lasted but passionate kiss. After they parted he leaned back in, delivering a small kiss to her before sitting back as she smiled.

"In fact, Dy? Did you get that picture drawn up yet?" He asked, his eyes unmoving from Yuri's. He felt Dy's grin aimed at him before she moved round to her locker and pulled out her folder. Making her way back round, she pulled out the first picture in the pack and handed it to him, facing it away from Yuri as he looked it over and pulled a grin himself. It was exactly what he'd described, a purple lilly, blossoming from a cut in a bleeding, stitched and dejected heart, with the droplets from it sprouting a small area of flowers around it.

He tilted it round for her to see, her jaw dropping as did Erin's who stood on the other side of her to him. "The damages of the past blooming the beauty, care, compassion and the love of the day." He smiled to her.

He handed her the picture as he looked round to Dy, "Where'd ye say it'd go? Cause I'd say right here.". He ran his hand up the left side of her belly, sitting round onto her side. She dipped her head down from the picture to look at his hand as she lifted her arm up. "Exactly where I was thinking, Med." Dy replied as Yuri ran her hand over his, then handing the picture to Erin.

"N-Not to sound... unappreciative... Cause It's gorgeous! I'm just... I'm just still not sure if I want one... I-I-I mean-" Both Komms and Dy raised their hands and shook their heads to stop her, "Del, You don't need to get one if you don't want it, Sweetie, we just thought it would be something that suited you if you did get one." Dy replied, trying to calm her down a bit. Yuri took a breath as she looked down at her lap, peering back up to them as his hand landed on her thigh again, running down to her knee and back up.

"Sorry... I just don't want to sound like I'm dismissing it, cause it's beautiful! I love it, I'm just not sure if I want to go under the needle is all...". She looked up to Dy with a sad smile while Dy looked back with a grin. "Don't worry about it, Del, even if you don't want to go for it keep the picture, I drew it specially for you, Sweetie.".

Yuri blushed a little as she put her hand over Komms', gripping on as she pulled herself a smile back to her. She pushed herself up from the bed, stepping round to give Dy a hug before deciding to sit back down, this time on Komms' lap. "If I do get it, I agree with where you think it should go, but I know exactly where I want to be right now..." She said as she turned her head back round to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before sliding her lips round to his neck.

"Aw shit son, I think it's that time of the day again!" Laughed Erin from round behind them before she leaned up against the bunk to watch her. "Gosh darn it, Darlin!" He chuckled as he pulled her along his lap so she sat right up against him, raising a hand to the back of her head as he enjoyed the feeling of her tongue circling around his neck.

Erin 11 – 84

June 22nd 2266 Alaskan – Canadian Border

The day finally came for them to head back to G-2, so waving their goodbyes to their temporary squad mates they headed on out the door of their barrack with their bags and kit in hand they felt a sense of relief to finally be going back. She smiled as they spoke, headed out into the yard and across into G-2's yard, almost getting through the entrance when Horvat stopped and looked down at what she was carrying.

"Ah, fuck!" She grumbled, checking the hooks on her belt and the other side of her bag. "Everything alright, Hun?" She asked, looking round a little worried. "Yeah, just left my drawing pad and folder.". Horvat dropped her shoulders, looking a little pissed off that she had to walk all the way back round, "Yous head on in, I'll catch back up." she sighed as she turned to walk back. "Hey!" she called out before she started walking, holding out her hand glancing down at her bag. "You sure? I mean you already have your own." she replied with a smile and a tilt of the head, taking her bag as she smiled back and marched off to G-3.

They moved back on through into the bunker, walking along the corridor down to 2-1 and 2-2's barrack, Komms helping them unpack again as they took their old bunk. "So how's everything been going with you two? I've noticed you've both been a bit quite the past week." asked Yuri as she hung up her uniforms. "Oh everything's been great between us!" She blurted, then looking off to the side before going back to packing her kit away. "We've just been... Having a few problems with a couple things...".

"Wit's the matter, like? I havny seen anything bad between ye's, I mean I'm nae tryin tae intrude or nothin, just a little worried is all." Komms retorted as he sat down behind her on the bunk. "It's not been a problem between us... it's been a problem with... in fact, forget I said anything, I don't want to get anyone worried about anything." She replied as she stuck her rifle up in the locker.

"Erin, please? We only want to help, My dear..." Yuri added, her voice sounding a little dejected. "Okay, okay! It's been those fucking Gears that were giving me and her shit... they've really been trying to push us over the past week, more so than before and I'm not sure if it was because of you Komms, but they only seem to try it when you're not around. I think they realised you don't exactly stand for that shit...".

"Ye want ees tae head back roond and have another word wi'em, aye?" he asked as he leaned down on her knees. "No! Oh god no, Komms, we're out of there now, thank fuck... I really don't need any more of that drama right now..." She sighed back. "Sayin that, Horvat is takin her time the now, like.". He rubbed his chin as he looked to the door, but Erin felt a bead of sweat run down her forehead as he mentioned it. "Oh, don't worry about it, Dear, she's probably just talking with the new squad going in, she is a sociable one after all." Yuri said trying to ease her mind.

"That is tru-" she started to reply when she was interrupted. "Sergeant Medvedev, front and centre!" Barked Murphy's voice from out in the corridor, making him jump to his feet and jog out into the hall. She looked over to Yuri who looked just as confused as her, the tone of Murphy's voice sounding rather displeased compared to his normal tone.

They both creped towards the door, eventually poking the tops of their heads round the door way, seeing Komms standing at attention in front of Murphy. "At ease, Sergeant!". Komms parted his legs and brought his arms behind him, relaxing himself before he spoke again.

"I've been considering this for a few weeks now, Sergeant. 2-5's needing a squad leader for their new make up and given your experience in training as squad leader for two years as well as the good reviews I've been given from your fellow Gears and other squad leaders over your time as the Sergeant of 3-1, I've decided to elect you for the position.".

Komms looked a bit surprised, even though Vlad and Horvat had mentioned it to him before it still looked like he wasn't expecting it. "Th-Thank you, Sir!" He blurted as Murphy took his helmet off and stuck in under his arm, holding his hand out to which he took it, giving a firm grip and generous shake.

"I'll introduce you to your new squad when they arrive, they won't be long, just waiting for their replacement squad to arrive for them to move over. In fact, speaking of squad leaders, where's Horvat, I need to speak with her about 2-4?". "She had to run back to G-3 to grab something, Sir!" She blurted, causing the two of the to look round to the doorway they peered out of, only just noticing them there. "Very well then, just let her know I'm looking for her when she gets back. Dismissed, Sergeant." He finished before he walked off up along towards the entrance.

"Another step up the ladder then, eh, Sergeant?" Yuri cooed as she toddled over to his side, dipping her head as she looking up to him. She watched as she curled her arms around his head and leaned into him, dropping his head down to meet her lips as her leg lifted to point back at the knee.

She looked down at her watch as they done their thing, thinking it'd been a bit long for her to have just went to grab her folder. "Ye wantin tae go huntin fur her, aye?" asked Komms when they finally parted, seeing her stood there rather impatiently. She looked back up to them with a worried frown, looking back down the hallway hoping she'd see her walking down towards them. "Alright then, Champagne, lets go play hide and seek." He laughed as they walked up next to her, patting her on the shoulder before making their way up to the entrance.

The air felt a lot colder than when they'd first came round, even though the breeze from earlier had stopped it still felt a bit off and walking back into G-3 they seen their replacement squad standing waiting outside the barrack. "Here, yous see a Sergeant come through here? Tall lass, big built?" Komms asked as they got closer. "Yeah, she's in there with the other squad, wanted to talk privately for a few minutes.".

She stepped up to the door and went to give a knock, stopping herself as she heard someone inside say something. She knocked when she heard them finish, the voice being to quiet and muffled through the door for her to make it out. "One minute!" Called a voice as a couple people laughed on the other side of the door, followed by a muffled yelp as a crack sounded out. Her head jumped over to look at Komms who tried the handle, finding it locked as he tried to shove the door open. "I said one minute, please!?" Came the voice again before several thumps rang out followed by another muffled yelp, this time sounding like whatever it was was trying to call for help.

Komms banged his fist against the door, making the hinges on the wall squeak slightly, "Open this fuckin door, that's an order!" He yelled as another laugh sounded, then more thumping, followed each time by whimpering and moaning. "If ye deh open this fuckin door, I'm gonnea kick the bastard doon!" He yelled again. Everything inside went silent before the sound of another crack echoed out.

Her stomach churned as a staggered set of footsteps thumped towards the door, the lock snapping open before the door swung open and Horvat fell out, landing on her knee and yelling out as she landed. She called out her name as she dropped down to her side, checking over her leg but then looking farther up when she seen the blood stains.

Her face was black and blue, her eye starting to swell up and discolour as her lip swelled up, one hand clutching her knee while the other to her side. She looked up at the other two, seeing Yuri drop down to her other side while Komms stood there in shock. She looked everything ells on her over, stuttering as she tried to ask what happened.

"C-Can we leave?... please?..." Horvat whimpered in agony, but when she looked back up to look at Komms to ask him to help get her up all she seen was his back as he stepped through the door, slamming it behind him. Yuri lurched up to follow after him, grabbing the door handle right as the lock snapped shut.

"Well, look who it is! If it isn't the little red queer-bait!" Laughed a voice from the other side of the room. "What can we do for you shnoogums!?". Everything remained silent as he refused to answer, only the sound of a couple footsteps breaking it. "Aww, you just gonna stand there with crossed arms looking all upset cause we taught your little pet dyke a lesson? Fuck off!" called another sarcastic voice.

"Komms! Just leave it, they aren't worth this, please just come out!?" Yuri begged as she banged on the door. "Komms? What kind of fucking name is that!? But why don't you follow your little beanflickers advice and leave, fuck back off through that door before you really regret stepping in here!"another voice burst from another part of the room.

He remained silent again, one of them seeming to take exception to this as she stared up at Yuri in front of the door with Dy still in her arms, still writhing a bit on the floor. Someone started walking towards him, his footsteps growing closer to the door before it sounded like someone was grabbed before a scuffle broke out, the rest of the squad in there seeming to join in as the room erupted the stamping of boots.

Thump after thump sounded out, along with the rattle and cracking of someone or something hitting the bunks along with a couple yelps. "Just get the fucking bastard!" someone yelled as it sounded like someone hit the floor while Yuri continued to yell through the door after him.

"How's that fucking feel!? That teach you a fucking lesson, eh!?" Yelled a voice after a minute or so of cracking and smashing before it all went silent, "Now get the fuck out of here!".

Everything seemed to calm down as someone staggered to their feet, only to interrupt the silence with what sounded like a bunk being ripped up and thrown, making someone scream as someone sprinted across the room and smash against the wall.

The noise just seemed to carry on and on as she looked back down to Dy, cowering to her lap as her eyes fixed on the door, Yuri stood shaking in front of it, too mortified to speak out any more. Another yell echoed out as what she thought was a locker fell over before Komms' voice yelped and someone crashed to the floor, followed by the thumps of kicking and punching cracked out.

Someone then started to choke before slamming against the floor, followed by more punching and a gut wrenching holler. Everything then went completely silent other than the groans and moans of everyone inside. A set of footsteps then closed in on the door, slow and limped as Yuri stepped back from it, a shadow growing over the white stained window in the centre of it as it reached down for the lock.

When he stepped out through the door, Yuri whimpered, seeing the blood covering his face, his lip burst in several places as it, his cheek and eyes swelled, the marks of a couple bootprints imprinted across his face as his nose gushed with blood, a spot of drool running down from the split in his lip, accompanied by a bit more blood from the split in his forehead. They all stared at him as he hunched over to the side, panting as he limped out the door, nosing a laugh to himself as he looked down to the floor. He brought a hand up and patter Yuri on the shoulder as her eyes sat torn open, clutching her hands over her mouth at the sight of him.

He limped past her, holding a hand down to Dy as she still lay curled up on the floor, hesitating for a moment before her shaking hand raised up to his and he pulled her up, throwing her arm over his shoulder before he held his hand down to Erin. She eventually took it, being pulled up as well, before he motioned to his hand that sat at Horvat's side, her folder hanging from his fingers.

She took it from him before he managed a grin and started to move off with Horvat, both of them limping up the corridor to the exit, both her and Yuri needing to take a minute before the both ran up the hall to their sides. They done their best to help them along as the squad they walked away from just stared.

Making their way outside they had to stop as the two of them regained their breath, taking a second to try and get over the pain before moving on again, each step looking like agony to both of them. Stepping inside they were met by Murphy as he walked out of Komms' new barrack, followed by four other Gears. "Sergea-" he started to say, freezing half way through when he seen the state of the two of them, the other Gears looking rather shocked as well.

"Aye, Sir..." He managed, the pain looking like it was about to overwhelm him. "What's happened?..". Murphy replied. "Aggressive... negotiations..." he groaned, "I'll be wi ye in a couple minutes, Murph... I hink am gonnea... need a couple minutes...".

He started walking with them again up towards Horvat's barrack, his legs giving in half way up and both of them collapsing to the ground, Horvat landing on top of him as he turned to the side to dampen her fall. Horvat rolled off him, groaning as she done so, while he writhed in pain, his hand shaking as he flattened himself out on the floor.

She and Yuri both rushed to their sides again, joined by Murphy as they settled them down. "Does anyone want to explain to me what the fucks just happened!?" He barked as he looked them over. "D-D-Do you remember that s-squad that... that was giving it tight to Tsosie and Horvat?..." Yuri asked as she sat on her knees in shock, resting her hand on Komms' chest, while Erin done the same with Horvat.

"where are they!? Those limp dick cock suckers!". "They're... They're in the same shape as us..." whimpered Komms as he tried to slid himself up to his elbows, failing and landing flat on his back again. "What happened!?" he growled again, wanting more details.

"I... I went back to get... my drawing stuff... and they followed me in, Sir..." Horvat grunted, "they... took there time teaching me... a lesson until they showed up and told them to... open the door..."

"Then what?"

"I... I went in... and... I just... stood there... glaring at them, wanting to lash out but..." Komms replied, a trickle of blood running down his temple from his forehead. "One eh them grabbed ees... I... I took exception tae that... They all jumped ees and I... I hink I knocked seven shades eh shite... oot eh each eh them... but I... I hink I got twelve shades kicked oot eh ees...".

Murphy sighed, dropping his head as his new squad looked between each other. "Geez... Geez a hand up... wid ye?.. " He asked, sticking his hand up. Murphy took it, pulling him up to his feet as Erin and Yuri pulled up Horvat.

They carried them though to 2-3 and 2-4's barrack, hauling Horvat up to her bunk and sitting Komms down on a chair next to the bed. She watched as he dropped his head back and sighed in pain as Yuri took to his side. She climbed up next to Horvat as she clutched her knee again, rolling on her side slightly as she gritted her teeth. "Hey, Lt? You got a spare syrette on you?" She asked, seeing he was still in his armour. He opened his Med-kit, pulling one out and handing it up to her.

Turning back to Horvat she leaned up to her ear, "It's okay, Hun, I'm just going to give you something for the pain, so please... Hold still..." She whispered before rolling her over a bit more and pulling the cap from the top of the needle, sticking it in the back of her thigh and injecting the liquid inside. Puling the syrette out, she handed it down to Murphy before rolling her back over and massaging her hand up the side of Dy's neck that wasn't bruised.

She looked over to Komms and Yuri, as she cleaned his face of with an alcohol wipe, making him flinch as she ran it over the burst spots of his lip. "Well, if you didn't just go in head on to things like this we wouldn't be doing this now, would we!?" she lectured, holding his head still as she wiped him clean.

Looking back down to Dy she noticed her start to relax as the morphine kicked in, resting back into her pillow as she let go of her knee. Komms eventually managed himself to his feet, staggering with Yuri over to the bunk next to them, "Komms-" She started to say when Horvat grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Med?... When I ask if we can please just leave... Can we please just leave?... I really don't like... People fighting on my behalf?...".

He stabilised himself against the bunk, Yuri still holding him at the same time, "S-Sorry..." He replied, dipping his head "I just hate folk bein trampled on like that...". He pushed himself back from the bunk and out of Yuri's arms, looking like he felt as if he'd truly messed up. Yuri ran up to his side, trying to take his arm again only to find him protest. "I'm sorry, Darlin... I just... I want a minute alone..." he said, then turning to her and pecking her on the forehead before limping grabbing his bag and limping out the door, leaving her stood there watching him leave.

She watched as Yuri dawdled, slack-jawed to her bunk, sitting down and facing away from them as Murphy made his way out the room as well. She slowly leaned forward, placing her head in her hands, slowly leaning down and up the bed as she curled up, shaking her head into her hands. Looking down at Dy, her eyes had closed by this point, making her think she'd fallen asleep, giving her a chance to peacefully slip down from the bunk and sitting down on the bunk next to Yuri.

She rubbed her hand up her side, to which Yuri raised her hand, "It's okay, Yuri-".

"Please just... not right now..." She pleaded, keeping her head stuffed down against the bed. "Yuri, he's not upset with yo-" she said, causing Yuri to turn her head up towards her, "I said not right now!" she snapped, quickly shaking herself out of it and lurching up onto her elbow and looking round at her even more distraught than before.

""Erin, please, I'm sorry!..." She blurted, "Just... Leave me for now... please?... I need to think some things over...". Yuri then pulled her into a very light hug, kissing her on the cheek before turning back onto the bed and placing her hands back over her face.

An hour or so later she sat next to Dy on her bed, playing with her hair as she slept, glancing down to Yuri every now and then. She'd started sobbing a while ago, quietly and only just audible at times, but it was still visible. Her heart sank for her, knowing how sensitive she was to these issues, they'd never fought, or at least never in front of anyone, always been too wrapped up in each other to show much ells around everyone.

The door then creped open as he limped in, properly cleaned and showered with a fresh set of clothes. His eyes dropped farther than his when he seen her on the bed, looking down at the floor in shame before he stepped all the way through the door, closing it behind him and limping over to the bed and sitting down, running his hand up her side just as she had.

Her head creped up to look at him from the bed, lifting her hand up and stretching it towards him, just wanting him to take her in his arms. He took her by the wrist and rubbing his thumb up up the middle of her palm as he looked over the wrinkles and creases in the skin of her hand, then closing her fingers and tilting her hand down to deliver a kiss to the back of it, then finally bringing his arms around her and pulling her close.

She sat back up against the wall, feeling her stomach start to settle as she seen her curl around his side as she still lay down the bed. When they parted Yuri pulled herself back up the bed, crossing her legs as she looked down at the covers, both of them whispering to each other, seeing her lips gently move bellow the hang of her fringe, his fingers then pushing it aside and round behind her ear and showing her red and puffy eyes.

Sliding his hand to her neck, he pulled her forward a bit as he leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers as they spoke, still speaking too quietly for her to hear. She seen the frown on Yuri's face start to disappear, a sad smile starting to take it's place as her hair fell back forward, hiding her closed eyes and covering part of both their faces.

Her head stayed in place as he finally pulled away and pushed himself to his feet, her head dropping again before he held his hand down to her and pulled her up. He tilted her head up to look at him, leaning in again and brushing their noses together, then flinching back. It made Yuri nose a laugh and when he looked back to her from his look of pain, putting a smile on his face.

Looking back down to Dy, she looked over the damage that was done again, the swelling around her eye covering her eye over slightly as did her lip. She looked up again as she noticed the two of them make it to the bunk beside them. His eye even more swollen than Dy's, the tread patter of a boot imprinted still over his eye and up to his forehead. "I think that's going to need stitches..." She said,looking between the split in his lip and brow.

He nosed a chuckle before shooting her a wink and looking down to Horvat. She grasped her shoulder and gently shook her a couple times till her eyes fluttered open, stretching a little and sighing as she settled back down. "You feeling any better, Dear?" asked Yuri as she leaned up against the bunk next to Komms. "I fucking love morphine..." She joked, before pushing herself farther up the bunk and leaning against the wall. "So what actually happened?" He asked.

"Well, I'd got to the barracks and walked in, someone was at the locker I'd been using and he was flicking through the pictures in it and I asked what he was doing. He turned around with a big grin on his face before the others walked in the door behind me. Before I knew it three of them grabbed me and shoved me to me knees, covering my mouth while the other one threw the folder aside and came up talking about how I was disgusting and unnatural as well as several other expletives and not very well thought out euphemisms...

Then the beating started... to be honest, I thought it was going to be a quick slap around, you know, something that won't get them in that much trouble, so when I got clocked in the face and the boot hit my ribs I was at the least a bit surprised. Throwing insults back didn't work to well cause it just pissed them off... and then it was about another twenty minutes I think, before you knocked on the door.".

"Fuck me... a half hour beatin? I wish I'd done more now..." He sighed, then quickly being shot a glare from Yuri before she nudged him in the side and making him lurch over in pain. "I... I didny hink they actually cracked my rib... but I hink it is now..." he groaned.

" Listen... Girls?... I'm sorry..." He said dipping his head. "I'm sorry I always charge in hinkin wi my fists when shit like this happens... Cause I know ye asked AGAIN, that I would just leave it but wi how much it pissed me off, I done my best no tae just charge in and fight but I couldny just leave it after this... If ye's just want ees tae stay oot eh situations like this, then I'll do my best tae, it just infuriates ees tae see this happen tae folk, specially folk as close an yous...".

Horvat placed her hand on his, getting him to look back up at her. "Don't be sorry, Med, it might be that I'm a bit too proud of myself to like others fighting my fights but I can handle myself, I mean yeah, I did just get the shit kicked out of me but you did get yours shoved in as well. It does mean a lot to have you put it like that, but please... unless I ask for your help, just leave me too it... I really hope I'm not sounding condensing saying that, so please don't take it that way...".

"I get it, lass... it's just I know I took it tae far this time, but please just know that when I first went in there, I didn't have the intention of fightin, I was just too angry to say anythin until he grabbed me and and tried havin a go. But I'll do my best that if somethin does happen again, I'll keep myself behind you.".

She patted the top of his hand before retracting it and sitting it on her lap. "I appreciate the thought, Med... I really-" She started to say when an alarm went off as Murphy burst through the door. "Get your fucking gear on, we found how they got fucking through to Garosk!" he yelled before disappearing again and running farther down to the next barrack.

Komms 44 – 85

June 22nd 2266 Alaskan – Canadian border

He sat next to the door of the truck, across from 2-6's Staff Sergeant. The two bunkers either side of them split to fill theirs so they could try and seal the breach. They'd been briefed that there was a tunnel system that lead through and under the border that had been covered with ice, a patrolling chopper only just making it out when they seen several figures coming out of it firing back inside.

He looked down the truck to his new squad, only just being introduced to them before they left, being a mobile machine gun team, not so much like the team before hand, their gun was lighter and only two operators being needed so they could move around more freely and put down a more varied line of fire compared to the large medium team they had before hand.

"Good to have you back Sergeant, I know this'll be your first as a squad leader on an actual combat run but I get the feeling you'll do fine!" Called Zhang across from him. He stuck his hand out to the Staff Sergeant, giving his hand a firm shake when he returned the gesture. "Gid tae see ye again as well, lad! I ken ye stuck around fur a couple mare details than ees, so what's the run down?".

Zhang turned to look down the truck at everyone, "We're headed off to a section behind our lines, we had an aerial patrol spot troops running out of a cave entrance that hadn't been noticed, firing back inside! We haven't got any records of any friendly foot patrols in that area at the time so be ready for anything in there, best bet is they found out about the locust! So be ready for quick fall back manurers if it turns out they found a nest, hopefully it'll just be stragglers looking for food!".

"Is it just us going, Sir, or is there any other units coming through with us? Cause we aren't exactly set for another force like at Garosk." asked a private from his new squad. "We aren't that far from the border, so if worst comes to worst and we need either a quick bug out or reinforcements, there's ravens and Bells on stand by with troops at the ready." Zhang replied, then turning back to Komms.

"I don't mind us taking the lead on this one, Sergeant, give you a bit of leeway with it being your first deployment with the responsibility?" He asked, leaning down on his knee. He looked back down the truck at all the troops lined up either side, his unit mainly being light infantry. "Ye sure, Staff? I mean if there is locust on sight and they get close, your guys are quite light, we've got a bit mare armour.".

Zhang scratched his chin as he looked out the back of the truck, "That's a good point, Sergeant, how about we mesh them a little? I take lead with with Mac, you take your mediums and take up behind us with the rest of the lights moving with the gun?". Komms looked to the ceiling for a second then down the line, seeing Denise looking back up the line at him, waiting for them to decide how to operate. "Sounds gid tae me, Staff, if shit kicks off we keep two lights on rear guard while the rest eh us deal wi what's ahead, I'll lay down fire for the time it takes for the main gun tae move up wi us, get it set and have a medium either side if we can to cover their flanks. If shite hits the fan they can help wi the pull back eh the gun if need be, then me and you can give cover fire as we pull back.".

They talked a bit more about contingency if they get over run, and it took a second for them to remember they weren't going to be alone but with the rest of the unit as well. So they decided on they're plan if they get split on a separate path and just follow up on Murphy's orders if not.

He looked down his new squad again, most of them just like him, not long out of training only one of them having a years experience. "So just as a re-cap, lads! I'm Sergeant Medvedev, This is Staff Sergeant Zhang. We're call-sign 2-5 and them 2-6, deh want tae sound condescendin as if ye's deh ken anyhin, just wantin tae knock it hame so ye's ken who's next tae ye. So as for a recap for myself, soond off yer name and rank again.".

The Gear next to him started, naming themselves down the line, "Private Reid, Sir!" He started, Komms quickly raising his hand and stopping them, "It's just Med, Private, either that or most any form of Sergeant.". He gave an understanding nod before starting again, "Private Reid, Sarge." The next Gear was the machine gun operator, perching it up between his legs as if it was his rifle, "Corporal Carl, Sergeant.", the next Gear was the assistant gunner, loaded down with more belts and satchels than the others, "Private Gladstone." and the last next to the cab of the truck with a bolt action rifle sticking up in front of him spoke up, "Private Jordans, Sarge,".

"Right, so it's Reid-" he had to stop himself as he looked to the next gear with the MG, raising a finger as he stopped himself from speaking. "It was Carl, Sarge..." he said, thinking he'd forgot his name already. "That's no it, lad... I just have a bit eh a hard time pronouncing it..." He replied. "Not to sound demeaning, Sergeant, but... how can you have problems with that?... it's a four letter name...". He looked at the Gear for a second, contemplating whether to even try or not. "Alright then Corporal Carol-.".

"It's Carl..." the Gear interrupted, looking at him a bit confused. "Telt ye I had problems wi it, lad... So it's Reid, Carl-" He said, almost pronouncing it corral, even having to stick his head forward and rearrange the contortion of his mouth to say it. "-Gladstone and Jordans. Right, just wanted tae get myseln more familiarised wi ye's.".

The Corporal sighed as he sat back against the bench, dropping his head and looking down at the floor of the truck. The truck then hit a bump, making him lurch in pain and let out a small yelp before he settled back down and sighed himself. "Everything okay, Sergeant?" Zhang asked, looking across rather concerned. "Aype... Just... got my shit shoved in a bit back in G-3...".

"There wasn't any attacks... How'd that happen?". Komms sat back forward, leaning on his knees, his back and side feeling like they'd been hit by a truck. "A group eh Gears that I took an exception tae..." He grunted, feeling his rib pulse with pain.

Not long had passed before the trucks came to a stop, so dropping the gate they jumped down from the back and stretched their legs as Murphy's voice came over the headset. "We're moving in together this time, Gears! I want 2-3 and 2-5 up front, followed by 2-1 and 2-2. 2-6 fan out on the left and watch for movement and same for 2-4 on right!".

He glanced round to Zhang and gave him a nod before calling to his squad as they got out the truck, pulling them up with him to meet took point, moving up next to Vlad who was at the lead of 2-3, both of them pulling up their tank lights, ready to flick them on when they got closer. He dropped to the ground, deploying his bipod when they heard a scream come from inside the cave, followed by the echo of gunfire, a lot of gunfire.

He glanced over to Vlad who was about fifteen feet to his right, perched behind a rock leaning over it with his rifle. Looking to his left there was a ditch about six or seven feet away. "Corporal, move up on my left and set up!" He called over comms, staying on his gun until Carl and Gladstone had set up and he got the all clear.

Looking back over to Vlad they gave each other a nod before he pushed himself back up, grunting in pain while he done so. Keeping his MG shouldered as they stepped closer to the dark abyss inside the cave entrance, the icy breeze drying his eyes, making him finally decide to drop his visor as he got closer, letting him keep his eyes open, his right eye still swelling up.

"2-5, hug left, Vlad, you get right and wait for my order." Came Murphy's voice over the headset again. He picked up the pace, taking a slow jog the rest of the way until he was against the wall of ice at the side of the tunnel. He grunted to a crouch as he felt Reid stack up behind him as he leaned peering into the darkness, tilting his light up so it was facing up towards the ceiling, just waiting for the order.

"All the sides clear?" Murphy came again, getting a bout of confirmations, "Light it up Gears!". He rolled out into the open, dropping himself to the bipod again as all their tank lights flickered on, lighting up the entrance as everyone peered round to every nook and cranny. Around a corner farther in there came more yelling and the stamping of boots and the all to familiar screech of locust.

"Med, Vlad! More yourselves in and make sure you have everything covered!" Murphy called, receiving the affirmative from both of them. "Carol, move up on me and set up, don't fire until I gee the order!" He called out before shoving himself up and motioning to Reid and Jordans to stick with him, slowly stepping in as Vlad brought his squad up behind them. "Murph, what about the guys in here? Shoot on sight or?" he asked as he moved farther in, hearing the steps of Vlad and the rest of 2-3, hearing him slip his rifle on his back and pull out his launcher.

"Hold fire unless they fire first, I want them alive to know what the fuck is going on here!".

He scanned the ground, looking for anything he might fall through or where something might pop up at him, "Sir, I hink this is where the cunts fea Garosk came through, check the ground, we've got tire marks and tank tracks." he called back out, seeing the disturbed lines of grit and dirt on the ground. "I see them, Sergeant, keep your eyes open for any ordnance or dug outs!".

"What the fuck are those things!? Move it!... I said fucking move it!" Bellowed a voice from farther up before more screams overtook the echoes of gunfire and running, making him forget about the ground and shift his attention to a turn in the tunnel, a light bouncing out of it then turning back before the flashes of muzzle fire.

A single soldier stepped back around the turn, firing on full auto then struggle to reload as he panicked, turning to see the lights facing him and a giant smile grow across his face before he called out for the rest of the troops around the tunnel to get moving and that they had reinforcements.

When a whole couple of squads made it around the corner and starting sprinting towards them Murphy started yelling. "Drop your fucking weapons or we shoot!" he yelled to no avail as the soldiers turned and started firing as the glowing figures chased out around the corner. Murphy gave the order to turn on the IFF's and soon the blue glow of their armour joined their tank lights, cause the advancing troops that noticed to halt in a panic, thinking they'd rather be shot than torn to pieces they started turning and firing at the locust.

"2-5! hit the glowing fucks!" Komms yelled over the mic as he stood back up straight, letting off bursts past the soldiers and into the growing crowd of glowing beasts. "2-4, on me, Gaz get that flamer up here!" He yelled to which he got the affirmative form Horvat in a grunt, soon having Gaz at his side as he fired his rifle along side him.

"Vlad, hit that fucking tunnel!"Murphy called and almost instantly a missile flew over their heads and past the UCR troops ahead, landing smack in the middle of of the glowing group, dispersing them as Komms started running forward, Gaz following up as they moved past the Canadians. He heard the familiar release of pressure in Gaz's flame thrower before the yellow glow of the flames spewed forward over the closest beasts and then farther up, covering the tunnel corner as Reid and Jordans moved up with them.

They pushed forward as the Canadians retreated past them and up to the rest of the platoon, holstering their weapons instead of dropping them with their hands held high. 2-4 was soon up with them as Carl called that they were moving the machine gun up. "Base Plate! This is Gamma-2! We need immediate reinforcements and provisions for prisoners!" Murphy called over comms, "Affirmative Gamma-2, two ravens and two bells en rout! Do you need armoured support?".

"Unsure at this time, base Plate! We've got two squads of UCR surrendering and locust in the tunnels, request extra flame units and demolitions! Signs of armoured presence have come through here so request anti armour units as well, and enough equipment to at least make a checkpoint at the entrance!?".

The radio went silent as they pushed the beasts back, the flames of Gaz's flame thrower scaring them back as they all fired, Vlad moving up with them as well with the launcher, firing again as he made it up to the bend with them, pulling them all back before he shot a round at the ceiling, dropping it on top of any locust that where still there and blocking anything ells from moving up.

He ordered the rest of his squad to move back with the others, Vlad and Horvat coming up next to him as they checked for anything ells that might have stayed behind. He clipped on his bayonet and prodded at the bodies that that littered the floor, the others doing the same before dragging them into a pile and letting Gaz light them up.

"How big of a nest do you think they stirred?" Horvat asked as she flipped her visor up, He and Vlad done the same as he hunched over a bit, holding his side. "Deh fuckin ken, like... But it couldny eh been that big eh yin, unless there's a lot more eh them clawing at the rock...". "Everything alright, Med?" Horvat asked, limping over to him and placing a hand on his pauldron. "Aye... I hink I cracked a rib back at base though..." he sighed before grunting as he stood back up straight.

"Your eye is bit red, Sergeant, might want to get that checked if any medics show up or when we get back." Vlad remarked as he started to load another missile into his launcher. "I'll keep that in mind..." he groaned back. They all started to make their way back, seeing the others pile up the weapons of the UCR troops, going over them and taking away any other weapons or intel they could find before leading them to just inside the entrance, still outside the winds outside and placing them on their knees facing them with a Gear pacing back and forth in front of them, while the rest of 2-1 stayed close, keeping a keen eye on them.

They made their way over to Murphy as he talked with the rest of 2-3, pulling Vlad over with the rest as he ordered them to patrol around the cave entrance in twos. "Med, Horvat, grab your squads and check every thing that seems like it could lead somewhere, grab the explosives from the trucks and rig any of them you find to blow. Med, you've got more training with them so double check over any spot you place them. Then I want you to run two man patrols around in here, at least two patrols at a time and Med, have your MG team set up in a position they can keep a three sixty in here.".

"Aye, Sir!", "Copy that, Murph!" they responded before Komms turned to his comms. "Everyone check your weapons and make sure you've got a full mag and keep an eye on anything that looks like a hole! If you see anything that's ain't glowing blue then call it out, I deh feel like havin my nuts ripped off cause some cunt didny check their corners!".

He got a flurry of agreements back, getting a quick response from Yuri after everyone had finished. "Med, could I have a word a minute, please?" her voice came, sounding rather worried. "Aye, Private, be there in a sec." he responded, quickly turning to Horvat before he headed over. "Alright, lass, just let ees ken where yer gonnea set up observation, I'm gonnea have the gun set up over there." He said, pointing over to a small raise in the ground, a small knoll of dirt that sat several feet above the stone of the ground. She sounded off before heading off to her squad to set up their pasterns.

"2-5 form up on me!" he called over comms, waving his hand in a circle over him to draw them over. "Alright then folks, Carol, Stone! I want ye's tae set up over on that knoll, leave the gun here the now and come wi ees, we'll grab ye's a spade or two fea the trucks, we're bringin some high ex back in here tae rig any branch offs so while we dae that yous set up yer position.

Jordans, Reid, yous twea take a rout along the left side eh this place, when ye meet wi 2-4's patrol let them ken if ye's have found anyhing then turn back and follow the path ye's went back tae the entrance. If ye's find a hole or tunnel crack a glow stick so we ken where tae check.

I'll head round each eh them and set charges, but mind and deh hug the wall on yer way round, keep at least ten feet or so away fea the wall, deh want somethin reachin oot at ye.". They all sounded off, with Jordans and Reid headed off on their patrol while the other two quickly went and dropped their gun off at the knoll.

"Delgraza, I'll be wi ye in a few minutes, need tae nip oot tae the trucks and grab a couple hings real quick, Horvat, ye want tae grab a couple folk and help ees?". He waited a second for their response, Horvat's voice coming back quite crackly, but agreeing to meet him at the cave entrance while Yuri's voice came over loud and clear, telling him to take his time and do what he needs to do.

He met Horvat and a couple of her squad along with Vlad, each of them taking a stroll out to the trucks as he set his weapon on his back. "Murphy, you want us tae bring the trucks up a bit closer? If things get hairy we could use'em tae get oot quicker?".

"Bring them up, Sergeant but keep a little distance between the entrance." he replied, "Aye, Sir!".

Getting to the trucks he started the lead one up, pulling it back after Gladstone and Carl got in the back, watching the tree lines as they moved up towards the cave, stopping a good thirty meters out before lining them up and jumping back out. He took himself back round to the rear of the truck, still with his limp but doing his best to just deal with it and looking over he seen Horvat exactly the same as she pulled a crate out the back of her truck.

He looked up to the two men in the back of the truck, sliding a metal crate with an High Ex printed on the side, along with a combustible symbol. He grabbed the handles on the sides and hauled it off the back, slowly making his way towards the cave as Horvat reached his side. His limp got worse as he walked along, his back, side and legs already aching from the prior running and beating he'd been given, and the strain of the extra weight making them only just bearable.

"You... Gonna be alright... There... Med?..." Horvat groaned, her knee shaking as she carried the crate. "Aype... I'm... gonnea be fine...". Trundling along the other members of their squads and Vlad caught up quite quickly, all of them giving them looks of concern seeing how they moved, but they were soon inside, setting the crates down on the other side of the entrance to the prisoners, a couple spades and a pick rested on top of the crate that Carl and Gladstone had brought up, both of them laying them on the floor and opening it up, the crate being filled with ammo.

They filled and extra couple satchels with belts, Komms taking a satchel himself as shoving a few inside as well, just in case. He and Horvat unlocked the crates they had brought in, Vlad coming over and loading a satchel he had with charges, as did he. He noticed Horvat's team had brought in a crate of grenades and taking several of them out of their cases he loaded them with his extra belts, filling another satchel and Handing it to Gladstone to keep with them in the position they were going to make up, handing a bag of sand bags over as well.

They hauled their load off to the knoll and back to their gun, laying down the extra ammo and explosives, covering over the gun before they climbed up and got to digging. He nodded to the others before he went to step of towards 2-1 to speak with Yuri who was looking over to him expectantly, but he stopped after a couple steps, feeling a hand land on his pauldron.

He turned to see Horvat standing there a bit worried. "Med... about what happened earlier with those guys... I know I said I don't want you fighting my fights, I just hope I didn't sound unappreciative of what you've done for me and Erin so far... You've stood up for us at every turn that you've been there and I just wanted to say thank you...".

He smiled his unswollen eye at her and raised his hand up, to which she raised hers and grabbed his, puling each other in and patting each other on the back before parting. "Deh mention it, Lass, I dea my best tae look oot fur my own, I just hope if the tables ever turn that ye'd help ees out if need be." He said, before giving her a nod and limping back off.

Reaching 2-1 Yuri stepped up to him, taking his hand and holding it up to the centre of her chest piece. "Komms... I need you to promise me something?..." She asked. He could tell that with the tone of her voice that she'd been crying under her helmet, the sobs and sniffles long gone but he could feel that even through her gloves there was a pool of tears at the bottom of her helmet. "Whatever it is, lass, I'll do what I can." He replied, lowering his head a bit.

"I need you to promise me that if those things come through, you'll keep your head... Literally and metaphorically... I know you're still pissed off after this morning and if they come in and you loose it-".

He lifted his hand up from her chest and placed a finger over where her mouth would be, smiling his eye at her before lowering his hand back down and resting the lifted visor of his helmet over the top of her helmet, resting the brow of his against hers. "I promise.".

"P-Pinky promise?..." she choked, closing her hand between then and holding her pinky out, to which he took it in his and gripped on tight. "Pinky promise.".

He lifted his head as she slid her arms around him and him around her, holding each other for a few moments before parting, sliding their hands down each others arms and holding their hands between them. "Whatever happens, I'll stay as safe as I can within reason, My Angel, so long as I have you watching over me.".

He leaned down and kissed the forehead of her helmet through his balaclava before squeezing her hands and stepping back, smiling under his mask as he walked away, giving her a two finger salute. She blew him a kiss as he looked back, catching it in his hand and pressing it in his pocket, saving it for a time he might need it.

He walked over to Reid and Jordans. Who'd just made their way back from the meeting point between them and 2-4, looking along the wall and seeing three grow sticks laying on the ground next to it. "Nea glowies?" he asked, "Not that we could see, Sarge." replied Jordans, pulling off his helmet and hanging it from his belt as he pulled out a pack of cigs, taking one himself and offering one to Komms and Reid. Reid pulled off his helmet before taking one, Komms puling down his mask and popping it between his lips.

"Right, here's what we're gonnea dae, I've got the charges here-" He said, pointing to the satchel that hung against his side. "We're gonnea patrol roond together and yous are gonnea cover ees as I set the charges, alright?". The two of them nodded as he pulled out his lighter, sparking it and lighting their fags first, before puling it back and lighting his. They walked along till they almost reached the first brake off, pulling the Mg from his back they all shone their lights on the tunnel, Komms taking careful steps towards it.

He crouched down to the tunnel, it being no more than four foot high, but looking down it it went on past the distance his light could go, so bringing Jordans down next to him, who laid down his rifle and put the MG on the bipod, covered him as he pulled the first charge form his satchel, sticking it to the side wall of the tunnel several feet in before flicking the switch on and activating it, linking it to the detonator before doing the same on the other side. He placed down a small fog light at the entrance to the tunnel.

He picked up Jordans rifle, telling him to hold onto the MG for the time being. They moved onto the next, a good fifty feet or so along from it, this one being large enough for even a suit of power armour to walk through, not seeming to get any small as it went on.

They done the same as the last tunnel, but this time placing four charge down, two up each side, the first about two and half feet up, second around five feet but this time about six feet inside the tunnel rather than just a couple. He activated a sixth charge and called over Reid, giving him the charge. He boosted him up, getting him to place it on the ceiling of the tunnel and bringing him back down, they looked along the tunnel, only to see a pair of glowing eyes with it's glowing spikes sticking out the top of it's head peering round a turn that they hadn't noticed farther along.

"Hold fire!" He whispered as Jordans leaned in to take a shot. "Murph! We've got one eh the glowing cunts lookin at us down a tunnel here! Should we just blow them now or wait till they try somethin!?" He called over the headset, the sound of everyone stopping what they were doing.

"Keep an eye on it and finish setting the charges, do a quick and I mean I quick sweep after and make sure there aren't any other holes then blow them!" He responded. He looked across at Reid, nodding onto the next tunnel and motioning for Jordans to stay on the MG. "Someone get to the first tunnel on this side, make sure there isny any cunt sneekin up it!" he called over comms, turning to see Erin rush over from the prisoners and raise her rifle to point down the tunnel. A quick glance to the other side of the cave showed him the same happening on the other side, with Gears rushing to the tunnels, noticing the prisoners start to get rather anxious, looking at all the Gears moving up.

They quickly ran to the next tunnel about another thirty feet up, this tunnel only being a couple feet tall. He set three charges and quickly reached in, placing one on each wall and one on the ceiling. Reid stayed there, pulling back several feet as he called for the others to do the same as he jogged back to the first tunnel where Erin was, deciding to place a third charge on the ceiling of it. He scanned up the and along the walls as he marched along, not seeing any other tunnels until he reached the end, seeing a rock near the wall and deciding to look behind it, finding another tunnel only a couple feet high behind it, but this time with a glowing wretch of a beast standing on it's hands and feet just behind the rock.

He let out a yelp as it jumped at him, landing dead on it's chest, starting to claw at his armour. His heart started to race as he tried fighting back, throwing a punch up at its gut it not even notice it. He heard a couple of yells farther back as he grabbed up at it's arms, managing to grapple them as it's claw flung up at his face, just missing him and clawing a scratch into him helmet.

He rolled over it as it struggled, letting go of it's arm and cracking it across the temple with his fist, then into it's eye, bursting it and seeing the black liquid inside spluttering out across his armour and fist. He grabbed it by the throat, putting enough pressure on it to just stop it from screeching. He grabbed it's throat with his other hand and managed himself to his feet as the others reached him, running forward with the adrenaline and smashing it's head against the wall, dazing it and giving him enough time to drop it and grab it's legs, swinging it up repeatedly against the wall, grunting louder and louder with every swing until the blood flowed from every side of it's head and chest.

He stepped back from the beast as the others came to his side, pointing their weapons at it. As it squirmed he stepped forward again, this time bringing his boot down on it's chest and then it's head, fearing it might screech, or even that they might shoot it, the fear of the noise bringing more of those things along.

He panted as he stood over it, suddenly feeling all the pain start to come back as the adrenaline wore off. He placed his hands on his thighs and panted, then holding onto his side as he felt his rib start to ache even more. "You alright, Komms?" asked Gaz as he placed a hand on his back. He gave a nod and waved him over to the tunnel behind the rock. The Gears rushed to the tunnel, checking down it before pulling back around the rock, "It's empty, Sarge.".

He gave another nod before pushing back up and limping over, then laying himself down in front of the hole and pulling out another charge, "This is my... last one... any yin ells got yin?..." he asked, not getting a single yes from anyone.

He looked down at his satchel with the belts and grenades, deciding to just throw the satchel in next to the charge that he stuck to the ceiling several feet in. He started to pull back again and as he took a final glance into the tunnel, he seen the glow of another one scurrying along the tunnel towards him, yelling out as it got close. He felt himself lurch forward as it grabbed him with one of it's hands, thrusting his fist forward as he heard more yelling behind him before he heard more yelling behind him, this time the rush of feet and more gears made their way over.

He thrust his fist forward at it, but with the angle he wasn't able to land a hit, finally feeling someone grab his foot as he was clearing the entrance of the tunnel, quickly followed by another grabbing his other foot. It might have been a small tunnel but this creature was almost twice the size of the first,, making the gears behind him struggle to pull him out, he grabbed one of the grenades as it grabbed him with the other hand as well, trying to reach for his pistol but with the space he couldn't get his hand down.

He felt yet another set of hands grab grab onto each of his feet, managing to haul him back a bit as the Gears all yelled to him and each other. He got to a space where he could finally reach his pistol, drawing it and flicking off the safety before shoving it into the things mouth. "Happy Birthday Mother fucker!" He screamed before emptying the mag into it's gullet, firing even after it slumped to the ground and the Gears managed to start pulling him out.

They dragged him over the rock, Yuri being one of the people that hand grabbed his feet, frantically checking him over to make sure he was okay. She quickly helped pull him up before they pulled back from the tunnel.

"Clear the wall!... get tae... the fuckin entrance!" He called over the headset as they helped him along, grabbing the detonator before he reached it and triggering them all on his side as Vlad done his. They all rushed outside, fearing the cave might collapse in on itself as the spin of the helicopter blades rang out in the distance.

When they finally stopped by the trucks, he leaned up against it, clutching his chest, the contortions he'd made in the tunnel feeling like it had just about broken his rib. He slumped down against it, sitting up against the wheel as Yuri and Vlad crouched down either side of him. He started chuckling as he caught his breath as Yuri's eyes tore wide under her helmet as she looked over the black liquid on his armour. He raised his hand and outstretched his pinky finger, she looked at it for a second, not so sure what he was doing until it clicked, wrapping hers around his and squeezing hard onto his.

"Pinky... Promise..." He chuckled as he held his side. She dropped her head and nosed a laugh as she shook her head, breaking into a chuckle herself. "I swear, Komms... if you get yourself killed, you better fucking haunt me, if not then you don't want to know what I'm going to do to you.".

Vlad looked between them rather confused but still with a grin oh is face, "Oh, two little love birds, of sittings in a tree!" he laughed, then patting Yuri on the back before standing up. "If offs needings help, just call!" He said as he walked around the truck towards the Raven that was now landing in the open, dropping off a squad of Gears, quickly readying itself for take off for the next one to land.

"This always happens to you, my Love... " she said looking back round from Vlad as he walked away. "But it always brings you closer to me." he smiled, rubbing a finger up her neck to the underside of her helmet. She pulled her helmet off, it must have been the first time since earlier cause when she pulled it off, a pool of tears that she'd left at the bottom of her helmet earlier drained out down her neck and onto her armour.

She pulled a face of embarrassment, wearing the helmet the whole time so that neither him nor anyone ells could see. He ran his finger back up her neck and chin, massaging her soaked chin between the side of his finger and the flat of his thumb, looking over the features of her face.

"I kent already, lass... That feelin I get when ye look at ees durin or after... I didny want tae mention it in front eh everyone ells...". He pulled his mask down, showing her his smile before pulling her into a hug. "I can guarantee ye... Lass..." He grunted "I... I didny count on that happenin in there...".

She pulled back off him, shaking her head as she stared into his eyes, undoing the strap of his helmet without breaking eye contact, then pulling off his mask. Her eyes moved around his face, looking over the scars and the damage from this morning, playing with it a little before fixing it. "I-Is everything... Okay?..." He grunted again, her eyes moving over his lips, then up round his eyes as she ran her hand up to the side of his head, her face going a bit blank, with a look of interest.

"Y... Yuri?...". Her eyes moved down to his lips as she dipped her head a little, then back up to his eyes before she shook her head and started looking round confused and embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry! I just... Just went out of it for a moment!" She blurted as her cheeks started going red. He brushed the hair from her face, back over her ear as she stared her eyes off at the ground to the side of them.

He took her by the cheek, pulling her back round to look at him as he looked her over. Looking over her lips with the scar running over the upper, the small scar running across her cheek, then up over her brow and the kempt hairs, a little unruly but within regulation. He massaged the lobe of her ear between his fingers, then running them up and round the curve of her ear, scratching behind it a little and making her eyes flutter as he felt her skin start tow arm up.

His eyes widened in fear, knowing what might be about to happen as a grin started to form across her lips and her temperature started to rise. "Ts-Tsosie?..." He asked as he pressed his ear piece. "What's up?" She replied as he started to feel her heart through his feet. "Can... Can I get a hand by the trucks?... Be...Be quick..." He grunted.

He soon heard the stamping of Erin's boots grow closer from over at the raven that had landed, rounding the corner of the truck and stopping in her tracks feeling Yuri from several feet away as her grin grew again. "Fuck..." she said, trying not to panic, "Umm, any idea how tae snap her out of it?...".

He stuck his arm out around her, only for her to grab his arm and pin him back against the truck. "Y-Yuri?... We need you to-" Erin started to say as she laid her rifle down and stepped closer. "Just! Just let me look at him! Please!?" She blurted, drawing the attention of a couple other Gears.

"Everythings of alrights over there!?" Came Vlads voice as he started pacing over. Erin looked back over her shoulder towards him, raising her hand for him to stop. He stared into her eyes that seemed to frantically look over him, as if she was going to die if she didn't. "Comrades, I am of nots-" Vlad said as he got closer, stopping as he felt it as well.

"Is... is that a heart beat?" He asked, looking around for the source, taking a couple steps closer and reaching Erin's shoulder. "Is that Delgraza?" He asked, looking at her a bit puzzled as her heart beat radiated through the air. He seen Erin nod out the corner of his eye as Vlad looked down to her and taking a step behind Erin he peered round a bit, seeing her eyes and the grin the joined it.

"Is... Is she oka-"

"I'm fine!" She blurted, running her hand up from her arm to the side of his face, dropping the other down from his arm to her leg, it quickly coming back into his vision with her knife. "Del?..." Vlad said, laying his rifle down as well. "Vlad? Don't do anything... Just take yer rifle and walk away... Y... You don't need to see this..." He said, turning his eyes round towards him. "But-". "No buts, Vlad... This isny somethin ye need tae see!..." He retorted as Erin picked the rifle up and held it up to him. He took it in his hand and slowly stepped back as the knife got closer and closer to his neck.

"Don't say anything to anyone, Vlad... This... This isny somethin we need folk kennin is happenin right noo...". Vlad stepped back again, reaching the back of the truck as some of the other Gears still looked over, their vision of it being obscured by the truck. He stepped out past the truck, pulling his face of joy again as he approached the gears.

"Is of okays, Comrades! Is all offs being love birds!" He laughed as he got farther away from them, making him sigh in relief as her knife finally reached his neck, feeling it slowly grind across his skin as a dribble of blood started to run from it. She brought the knife between them, looking at the drop of blood that sat on the end of it before sticking her tongue out a bit and wiping the blade off.

Her vision then turned to Erin who sat in the corner of her eye, looking her up and down before grinning at her. "C-Can I try you, my-my lovely?..." She asked, her voice croaking slightly as it twisted. She crawled off Komms slightly as she edged towards Erin, who raised and waved her hands between them and telling her no as she tried getting closer.

He grabbed her wrist with the knife making her head shoot back round to him before she tore her's towards his, grabbing the hair on the back of her head as he smashed her lips in against his and kissed her. Erin fell beck on her arse seeing him pull her back, her attention being completely absorbed by him now as he held his arms under and over hers, pinning her in against him as she tried to tear at his armour.

His eyes stayed welded shut as her tongue tore between his lips and around his mouth, enjoying the feeling as it happened, using the kiss to mask the yells she would have been letting out if he wasn't. His arms and chest ached as he held her, only just managing to keep a grip as the force of her arms nearly over powered him as she pinned him.

She eventually seemed to give up her efforts, her tongue retracting back into her mouth, her heart rate starting to drop from it's race. He started to let her go as she sat back on her feet, seeming a bit dazed. "Did... Did I just?..." she asked, shaking as she slowly looked between the two of them. He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth and gave it a kiss, taking her other hand and sliding his up her arm to her shoulder.

"Ye got a bit excited, lass..." He grunted, "But ye didny go farther than a kiss, Darlin...".

She looked down his armour to the ground, sighing as she brought a hand up and covered her eyes. "I-I'm so... So sorry..." She whimpered as she started to sob. "Sorry fur what, Doll?... Yer heart rate went up and ye-".

"I know what I did!" She quietly cried as she brought her other hand back up and covered her whole face. "I fucking did it again!". She slumped forward onto his chest as he wrapped his arms back around her. "Ye done fuck aww, Darlin... Ye snapped oot eh it..."He groaned, feeling his chest get a surge of pain as she fell on him.

He clapped the back of her head as she sobbed, doing her best to stay quiet as she held her hands over her face. Erin sat on her feet still, leaning forward and rubbing the back of Yuri's armour as he cradled her.

"Gamma-2, Form up!" came Murphy's voice over the headset, making him turn her round so she was sitting on his lap. "C'mon, Leannen, we need tae get shiftin..." He whispered in her ear. She dropped her hands on her lap and nodded her head, tears still falling form her eyes as she sobbed. He struggled to his feet, picking up his helmet and plopping it on his head as he picked up hers.

He shoved his mask in his pocket before he pulled her into a hug, cradling the back of her head for a second before pulling back and giving her a quick kiss. She tried pulling a smile as she sniffled, then pressing on her helmet and pushing the loose strands up under the seal. He pulled out his cigs as they walked over to the parked raven, a new squad of troops surrounding the UCR troops that surrendered.

He sparked his lighter and leaned down into it, puffing it to life as he stood waiting with everyone ells for Murphy to speak.

"After a quick interrogation, we've been told that the caves here lead on for miles back into Canadian territory! Aparently there was a lot more of them that came through with them, but they had crews in making dug outs and small bunker positions made into the rock in there but they apparently had no idea what a locust is!

I think we all know how that's turned out for them, considering what they can do to us, even with proper training to deal with them! So we've been tasked with the orders of collapsing part of this system, sadly not the just the entrance, so we're gonna have to blow our way back in there!"

He grumbled to himself as he pulled the cig from his lips, getting a couple dirty looks from the new Gears that stood behind Murphy. "Can it Sergeant! You might know what a locust is, but do you have any idea what they can actually do!? We've been told about you, a pip squeak with quick promotions!".

Horvat and Vlad both grabbed his shoulders as his eye started to twitch while Murphy turned back and told the Gear to shut it. "And why should I!? I've lost a lot of good friends to those fucking things and this fucking suck up is going to treat this like a nuisance!".

Murphy looked over to Komms then round to the Gear, getting both of them to step forward. "Corporal, if you wouldn't mind telling us something that's happened in recent memory between you and them?".

"Yeah, here's a story for you!-" The Gear blurted at Komms, taking another step forward and glaring at him. "I lost three of the guys I went through training with last month on a patrol, we got a call over something tripping a mine and when we went out, sure enough a mine had went off and it's glowing fucking head was sat there in the blood and mess. Next thing you know, we see a bunch of their fucking glowing shit in the trees around us. They chased us for at least a mile in the snow back to our bunker, snatching them one by one and just fucking swarming them!".

Murphy nodded and patted his shoulder, giving his sympathies before turning to Komms. "Sergeant, if you would?".

He took a draw of his cig, dropping it into the snow at his feet and crushing the embers into it as he glared at the Gear. "Start eh this year after we finished trainin. On leave when a nest broke intae the Jacinto Iron and Coal mines. My father were one eh the Staff Sergeant on the mine protection team, he grabbed us and we ran the whole way there.

I went down wi the first team, brought back up a group eh miners that got stuck, sadly they screeched. A whole fuckin nest eh them came doon on us in that fuckin mine!" He barked as he took the step forward. "I seen men and women, armed tae the teeth who were at my sides get torn tae shreds! Literally limb from fuckin limb as we fought just tae stay alive until that fuckin lift could get down so we could get the fuck oot eh there!

More than three fucking squads went down and guess how many came back up!? Six! Fuckin six eh us got back out! One wi nea fuckin legs! My father were one eh the yins that died doon there and guess what! He died by choice! The detonator for the explosives we brought down didny fuckin work, so he fuckin jumped out and detonated them manually!"

He tore the helmet off his head and threw it at the Gears feet before he stepped forward again, grabbing him by this chest piece and pulled him inches from his face. "Ye hink yer the only yin tae loose folk tae those fucks, then yer sadly fuckin mistaken! Hundreds eh folk lost their lives there! Fuckin hundreds! I seen the blood and gore that was fuckin left and then had tae watch as the people stood fuckin next tae ees were massacred!

Ye want tae keep spraffin shite aboot ees then go a fuckin head, see wit fuckin happens, Corporal!" He screamed, saliva spraying the man's face.

Vlad and Murphy both stepped up,grappling his hand from the Gears armour and pulling him back from the Gear as he stared wide eyed at him. "I just about got dragged intea a fuckin tunnel in there, Corporal! I just about had my shite shoved that far up my arse ye would eh mistaken ees fur a fuckin latrine! And in case yer fuckin wonderin, I'm fuckin grumblin cause I hink I've broke my fuckin ribs!" He barked as he broke himself from Vlad and Murphy's grip, storming off as he clutched his side, his ribs then again feeling like they'd shattered.

"Sergeant!" Murphy called after him as he marched back towards the trucks, "cuideigin a 'faighinn mo chrom-sprèidh!" He yelled back as he moved off.

"Anyone able to tell me, competantly what he just said?" Murphy asked as he looked round everyone. "He-He thinks he needs a medic, Sir..." Yuri managed as she looked over towards him.

He climbed up onto the back of the truck, sitting down on the floor of the truck with his legs hanging down as he pulled out another cig. "You alright, Big Man?..." Erin asked as she walked towards him, Yuri following at her side, seeming a bit scared to speak.

"I think I broke my fuckin ribs..." He groaned as he settled himself against the bench. "After this morning?" she asked back, "After that and the fact I just got rattled around a tunnel by one of those glowing fucks...".

A Gear in his white painted armour quickly made her way over from the group at the raven, calling him down from the truck. "So, what's the problem, Sergeant?". He spat out the butt of his fag to the side, "I got the shite kicked oot ees this mornin and I just got battered by a fuckin locust... I think my ribs broken..." He gunted.

She looked over his face for a second, looking for infection in the bruising and stitched splits in his skin, then getting him to take his chest peice off, sitting it on the back of the truck as he took his jacket and shirt off. "Where about do you think their broken?" She asked as he pulled off his vest, a large portion of bruising and redness showing up over the bottom of where his rib cage was.

"Never mind, Sergeant, i think it's kinda obviose now. This is going to hurt a bit, so tell me whene you're ready." She stated as she pulled her gloves and helmet off and stuck them next to his kit. "Go fur it..." he replied as he leaned up against the truck, bringing his arm up out the way.

He clenched his fist as she felt over the bruising and along the ribs, asking him to try and breath normally. He took in a few slow breaths, each one agonising as her hand stayed pressed to his lower chest and side. "Has it been hurting to breath?" she asked to which he nodded. "Okay, so I don't think it's fully fractured, but I think it might be cracked a bit. So I'm going to give you a stim and some morphine. When you get back to garrison or where ever ells your posted, get to the infirmary and get it checked." She said, pointing back to his clothes.

He'd noticed Yuri staring at him the whole time, while Erin took glances, but trying to hear what Murphy was saying at the same time. He pulled his vest on, then his shirt and tucking them. Before he pulled his jacket on, the medic pulled out a stimpack and a syrette, pulling off the cap and the tip of it and jabbing the syrette through his torusers into his leg, before tapping his arm for a vain, having a bit of trouble finding one with all the scar tissue so deciding to do the same as the syrette and sticking it in his leg.

"The pain should settle pretty quickly, but try and not get hit there if you can help it." She said before saying her goodbyes and heading back off to the others. He pulled his kit back on, feeling a sense of relief as the pain disapated, feeling a little more able to move than before and he pulled his mask on.

He followed up on Erin, taking Yuri's hand as he walked past her, giving it a squeez as he got her to walk with him. "That any betters, Sergeant?" asked Vlad as he reached the group again, handing him his helmet. He gave him a relieved look as the morphine started to hit him, his ribs still in pain but no where near as bad as it was before hand.

"Now that you're back with us, Sergeant, I just gave the details that we're camping out for the rest of the day and night. We're going to set up some positions outside the entrance, some dug outs, machine gun nests and the rest, we've got reinforcements coming along with extra demolitions and flame units. Then we're going back in there, opening up that tunnel that the C'nucks came round and we're going in deep and dropping the tunnel at several sections along the way back." explained Murphy as he turned to see him return.

He gave a nod back to him, then giving a glare to the soldier that decided to have the yelling match with him before he pulled the MG from his back, blowing some of the dust and dirt from it before checking the feed tray. "E-E-Everything alright, m-my love?..." whispered Yuri as she stepped up next to him, placing her hand on his arm. He froze, feeling the shaking of her hand through his bracer and turning to look at her he got the vibe that she was still mortified about what happened before hand.

He closed the top cover, slinging it round onto his back as the others started walking away to their duties. He took her hand again, and walked her away from everyone who was still there, gently pulling off her helmet and holding it down at his side as he took her hand again. Her eyes were still bloodshot and cheeks red as the remained of her tears again fell from her helmet down her chest.

"I'm alright, Darlin, just a wee bit battered and bruised. Question is, are you alright?"

Komms 45 – 86

June 22nd 2266 Alaskan – Canadian border

As nightfall came over them, the lights they had set up throughout the last of the daylight burst to life, the fog lights and spotlights that were trained on the tunnel entrance and the areas around them where anything could come from.

Carl and Gladstone had dug out another nest for themselves, the gun directed at the cave, the sides built up quite well with a small exiting door that they covered with a tarp, as well as another tarp over the top, a hole cut in the top to act as a chimney for the small fire they had burning inside.

He'd dug out his own with Reid and Jordans, making theirs a bit bigger than the others, building up the walls the same, as well as the tarp door and roof with a fire burning in the centre. Theirs had several windows dug into the walls, the main one with his MG pointed at the cave, the others smaller for the others to look out towards the tree lines.

He sat behind his MG, watching the cave as he sipped from a mug of coffee, sat atop a chair of sandbags he'd made himself. It was a little stiff but with the fire burning behind him and his feet crossed and stretched out under a small dug out he'd made for them. They're job was to watch the cave, several of the other teams set up to watch the perimeter, so taking the watch he took glances round behind him, making sure Jordans and Reid were okay.

Jordans had fallen asleep already, silently snoozing in the corner, rolled up under a bivvy as he bathed next to the fire. Reid on the other hand was sat writing in a journal, stopping every now and then to look into the fire and then back to his book.

As he finished his coffee, he heard Reid close his journal, sliding it back into his bag before pushing himself to his feet and walking over, sitting on another smaller chair next to him and looking out the window.

"Sergeant? If you don't mind me asking, what happened this morning?" he asked as he pulled his helmet off and placed it on the ground next to him. He sighed as he leaned his head back, thinking back to to the beating he'd got. "There's still a lot of people out there who aren't that accepting of other people being different, lad. I just chose tae take exception tae that and ended up getting my arse handed tae ees.".

Reid reared his head a bit before nodding, then looking back out the window. "So what ye get the transfer fur, lad?" He asked after a while of silence as he light a cig. "Well, me and Jordans used to be in Romeo-4, it was a unit that was almost completely made up of support units. Machine guns, flame units, demolitions and medics kinda thing.

They realised it seemed to be a bit of a waste, so transferred allot of us over to different units. I specialised in being a field medic, training for it's going to go on for a while before I get my spangled whites but Jordans specialised in being a designated marksman, so he's not half bad with that rifle."

"Well I seem tae be the cunt that somethin happens tae wi every fight, so I'm glad I at least have a trainee medic in my squad." He chuckled. Reid pulled a smile, looking back out the window as he sat back, leaning his rifle up against the wall. "What fighting have you done then? You're making it sound like you've done allot so far.".

"Well... I fought at Garosk... That... That wasny a gid first combat deployment..." he said looking down at his MG, then back out the window as he sighed. "We had a fairly large assault on the border no long ago that put our sister unit out eh action that, that's why I got the promotion... and I've done some fighting with the locust before and during my training, as well as right after...".

"You kinda drew the short straw then, I guess..." Reid said, leaning over and patting him on the knee. "Yarp, that's definitely a gid way eh puttin it." He said, throwing the butt of his cig back over his shoulder and into the fire. "I've been cut, stabbed, shot, nearly blown up, thank fuck it didny happen... Head injuries, tooth torn out, beaten and slung aboot the place like a wet noodle... It's been fun.".

After a bit more chatting and a few jokes being cracked, they both turned to look at the tarp door as they heard it open, seeing a female Gear come in, soon finding it to be Yuri as she took her helmet off. "H-Hey, K-Komms?... Could I s-sp-speak with y-you for a m-m-moment, please?.." She asked, looking rather shaken and distraught.

He quickly spun out off his seat, pointing Reid over to it as he instantly started walking over to her. "ye deh even have tae ask, Leannen!". She took his hand and stepped outside with him, dropping the tarp back down behind them as they stepped a few feet away from the dug out.

"What's wrong, Angel?" He asked, looking her up and down as he placed his hand on her shoulder, the other still holding hers. "I... I wanted to speak with you... about earlier..." She mumbled, looking down to her boots. He sighed and shook his head, "Lass, I know that if I say ye didny dea anyhing wrong, then it's just goin tae make ye mare upset, cause I know that especially where we are the now, that it's no... an acceptable behaviour...".

She slowly looked up to him, her face contorted into regret and disappointment. "But I want ye tae understand how I see this... I love ye so much and there's nothin that can change that, Darlin, what happened were oot eh yer control, ye canny decide for that no tae happen, we both know that, so it isny yer fault. It's mine this time, if I hadny eh just looked ye up and doon like that, tryin tae make ye feel how ye make ees feel when you dea it, then it wouldny have happened... So please, lass... Deh be sorry... Cause I'm so sorry fur deain it...".

She stood there speechless as she moved her mouth, trying to find something to say. His hand slid down from her shoulder to her other hand, pulling them both up between them as she stepped in a little, almost holding them to his chest. "I'm... I don't know how to describe how sorry I am for putting you through that, my Love... I can't believe that... that I caused you to loose it like that while we're in the field and almost making it happen in front of everyone...

Please... Yuri?... Please just forgive me for making you have to experience that?...".

He felt himself start to tear up as he looked into her eyes that stared back in disbelief. "Komms... y-y-you... I... I... We don't... Y—You haven't..." she bumbled, just trying to find something to say to try and pull it back on herself. "Yuri... You don't have tae dae it. I know enough of what goes on in yer gorgeous wee head tae ken that you truly believe this is your fault... Ye always find a way to bring the blame off eh everyone ells and put it on yourself, leaving you feeling like ye've done nothing but disappoint and let everyone and anyone down.

Just like this mornin, I... I walked away fea ye when you were only tryin tae help, makin ye feel as if yer the yin who fucked up, when really, yer the yin that tried tae stop ees goin in that room, yellin after ees no tae dae it and am the yin that fucked up... it's happened so many times and I've never been able tae convince ye that yer no the yin tae blame, please just... understand that it's no yer fault, it's all cause eh me and whenever it is, it tears my heart asunder seein ye tear yerseln apart...".

She pulled his hands over to her chest, pressing them up against her armour as she gazed into his eyes, pushing his hands down and round to her sides before sliding her hands up his arms, bringing them up around his head and pulling him into her as she rested her head up against the side of his helmet.

"Please, Komms... Promise me something..." She said up side his helmet before she slunked back down in front of him. "Promise me... you'll never leave me?..." She mumbled

"I promise.".

She brought her hand back up, sticking her pinky finger out again. "Pinky Promise?...".

He took her finger in his, gripping tight and pulling their hands as close together as possible.

"Yuri... Bun... My angel, My love... I promise that no matter what, I will never leave your side... Tu es celui que j'aime, celui que je jure de protéger avec chaque fois de mon être... Je ne pourrais pas... Ne te laisserai jamais, la mort sera le seul facteur, mais même ce serait l'imortel rejoindre nos cœurs...".

(You're the one I love, the one I swear to protect with every once of my being... I could not... Will not, ever leave your side, be death the only factor, but even that would be the immortal joining of our hearts...).

She reached up to his face, sliding a finger under the eye hole of his mask, pulling it down over his chin, letting her see every bump and imperfection in his skin, each one looking like it was placed by an artist in her eyes.

"Vous savez toujours... exactement ce qu'il faut dire pour que mon cœur se fonde pour vous..."

(You always know... Exactly what to say to just make my heart melt for you...)

"Yuri... chaque fois que nous finissons comme ça, j'ai juste l'impression que nous sommes dans la neige à Jacinto en rentrant de l'école ce jour-là. Chaque fois, je me sens de nouveau tomber amoureux de toi ... "

(Yuri, every time we end up like this, I just feel like we're standing in the snow in Jacinto on our way home from school that day. Every time I feel myself falling for you all over again...)

"And every time... the kiss moulds my heart for you more and more..." He whispered as they both gazed into each other. "I...I love you, Komms..." She whimpered back as he ran a hand up her shoulder to the side of her neck, feeling her heartbeat bounce through his fingers as the two of them leaned in towards each other, glancing down at each others lips and back to their eyes before they closed them, their lips stopping just short as they felt their breaths meet between them, hesitantly moving forward before they met as the snow trickled down atop them.

His eyes opened to hers as they slowly parted, his lips sticking and pealing from hers a bit as he stood back up, then pulling her in to his chest and holding the back of her head, massaging away at it with his fingers as hers latched onto the crevices on the back of his armour.

"I need tae be getting back on my watch, Bun, ye can join ees if yer no needed right away if ye want?". She rubbed her head up the side of his armour as if he was a pillow, making herself comfy as they stood there. "I've got a couple hours till my watch so I think that would be okay.".

By the time they went back inside, Reid was already drifting off behind the MG, so Komms gave him a pat on the shoulder and sent him off to get some sleep. Yuri had took residence in the seat next to his as he made a mug of coffee and tea, receiving a beamed smile from her as he came back with them.

They sat in silence as they enjoyed their drinks, looking out the window as the cave as he kept watch, occasionally checking his watch and looking back to the others as him and Yuri kept taking glances at each other. She pulled out her little tin, popping it open and looking inside for a moment, scrunching her lips a bit, then closing it and putting it back in her pouch before going back to her mug.

He pulled a cig from his pack that sat next to his MG, holding one out to her before taking one himself. He pointed down to her pouch that she put the tin in, motioning for her to hand it to him as she went for her matches. "N-No, my love! I-It's fine!..." She blurted as she waved her hand.

He tilted his head down to his shoulder and looked at her with a look to say he wasn't going to argue about it. She finally relented, dropping her hand to her side as she tugged at the strap of the pouch and slid her fingers inside, pulling out her little tin between them. Taking it from her hand she looked down to the side, almost in a look of embarrassment and flicking it open he was met by a solitary cigarette and the dusting and flakes of tobacco that had fallen out the end of it.

He pulled his pack back out, emptying half the contents into her tin, making her blush when she seen it and go to protest. He chuckled as he handed it back over to her, smiling as he set his pack back down. "I-I don't want to leave you short, my Love!..." She bumbled as she looked into the tin, seeing an extra six little sticks sat inside now.

"Darlin, I thought ye would eh kent by now, I'll share anyhin I've got wi ye, a few less smokes on my end isny gonnea end my world noo is it?".

She looked down at the cigarettes again, starting to pull a smile again as she rolled the cig he'd given her prior between her fingers.

"Do you remember on that third day, Darling? This... this just reminds me of when you gave me those cigarettes then." She smiled as she closed the tin, holding it up to her chest for a moment as her smile grew a bit before looking back over to him. "I-I normally would have stripped them down... make them into those smaller hand rolled ones, I could normally get three of them out of a single cigarette...

I would have taken one, maybe two if I was feeling risky, from my dads pack when he was too drunk to notice, just so they would last longer, but when you gave me those cigs I decided against it, I could have made like fifteen or twenty with how many you gave me, but I decided against it... I decided to savour them how you gave me them... It.. It took me a few days to get through them really... I-I didn't want to... spend them all in one place...".

He sat back in his seat as he looked at her, wearing half a smile as he looked over her eyes then through her hair. Putting his mug down in front of him and patting his knee, she looked at him a little confused before jumping a little when it clicked and putting her mug down she pushed herself up and toddled round in front of him, lifting the plate off his lap and pointing it up over his abdomen before taking a seat, leaning the side of her head against him as he placed a hand on her lap and the other round her back to her side.

He pulled at the strap on his helmet, tugging it off and dropping it down by his side, then pulling out his lighter and flicking it alight, he held it in front of her, letting her lean down and take the starting draw that charred the end to embers before doing the same for himself before putting it away.

Sitting in silence again, he enjoyed the feeling of her idle movements on his lap, the feeling of her breathing and her occasional little shuffles to keep herself comfy and she brought her cig up to her lips every now and again, smoking it slowly to make it last as long as she could.

He squinted his eyes as he looked over at the cave, not seeing anything being light up by the lights but seeing a flash of movement farther back inside and as he focused, another shot across the open as well. He patted Yuri on the legs as he reached back down for his helmet, pulling his mask up a bit so it sat over his head but not covering his face while he held his fag between his lips. Yuri's head shot round to the cave in panic, seeing him ready himself, nearly falling to the ground as she tried to get off him and back over to her helmet and rifle.

"Oi, Lads! Drop yer cocks and grab yer socks!" He blurted back, waking Reid as Yuri grabbed her rifle. "What- what's wrong!?" he blurted back. "Movement, get him up!" he called again, pointing his thumb over his shoulder back at Jordans.

"Haw, got movement in the cave!" he called out over his headset, hearing something topple over in one of the dug outs to their side. "What've you got, Sergeant!?" Blurted Murphy, sounding as if he'd just woke him in a a panic. "I seen that glowin shit runnin across the entrance, Sir!".

He made sure his MG's safety was off and pulled back the charging handle before shoving it to his shoulder and taking aim. "Are you sure, Sergeant? I've been staring at it the whole time and I ain't seen shit!" Blurted Carl.

"I'm sure, Corporal-. There it fuckin is again!" He called, seeing another group of glowing lights sprint across. "Shit, I seen it that time!" Carl called back. "Jordans, get yerseln and that rifle up here!" He barked back into the dug out, as Jordans struggled to untangle himself from his bivvy.

He noticed the small head of a locust peer it's head round the corner of the entrance, looking around at the lights that stared at it, not really paying attention to the dug outs. Jordans finally made it to his side, resting his rifle on the window ledge and peering down the scope of his rifle as the locust started to traipse out into the open, walking out the direct shine of the light and getting closer to inspect it.

"Orders, Sir?" He asked, pressing the button for his comms as Yuri leaned up his other side, while Reid moved between the other two windows, making sure nothing was sneaking out the treeline. "Hold fire, Sergeant! I'll give the order when to fire." Murphy replied and glancing across at Jordans, he noticed him anticipating the order to fire.

The locust circled round the light, staying out the beams it emitted, examining the wires hanging down from it and following it to the power core generator next to it, running the blunt side of its claws along them and lifting the wire from the ground and playing with it.

He looked over to Jordans who looked back as well, then over to Yuri and when they looked back over the seen a spark as it's claw accidentally sliced through it's protective cover, sending a flurry of electricity through the beast and making it stiffen in place and shake as the light flickered before the beast fell over, pulling the light over as the light went out.

"I were hinkin they might be a bit smarter than I thought... I hink I were mistaken..." he mumbled as his jaw dropped and he raised a brow. "What? What's going on?" asked Reid as he scanned the treeline. "A locust just... electrocuted itself... to death..." explained Yuri in confusion, staring at the body as it started to smoke and sizzle.

"S-Sir? I-it just... killed itself..." came Carl's voice over the headset, Murphy trying to sound off, only to let out a few confused noises, then just asking for conformation. "Sir... it just... cut the wire on the light and... well it's... sizzlin like an egg...".

"Is the light okay?" Murphy replied. "Lights fucked..." he bumbled as he set his gun down and just stared at the mutant before the glowing spots over it's body started to pop, sending the glowing liquid across the ground as it's eyes exploded.

"Well... That's... sanitary..." Yuri muttered, seeing the black liquid of it's eyes blast over the light stand. "Anyone see anything ells?" Came Murphy's voice again. "Nothing on our side and nothing in the treeline." Came Carl. "Reid, ye got anyhing back there?" he asked, waiting through the moment of silence as he heard him step to the other window and give a quick look. "Ain't got anything in my sights.".

"We're clear over here, Murph." he replied, followed by the calls of other squads in the other dug outs. "Right, keep your eyes open on watch, Gears! We'll have APC's and cavalry support come morning.".

Horvat 4 – 87

June 23rd 2266 Near the Alaskan – Canadian Border

She pulled the cap off another syrette of morphine, sticking it in the back of her thigh and pressing the liquid inside, pulling it out and throwing it into the fire and sighing a minute or so later as she felt the pain start to leave her again. "You sure you should be using that right now?" asked Gaz as he sat along from her, pulling a look of concern as he checked the valves of his flame thrower.

"If we're going back in there for a fight, then I'm going to be in as tip top shape as I can be, my little pyromaniac." She smiled as she grabbed her rifle and headed for the tarp door. "I'll either be back or radio in to let you know just what's happening, Sugar, so keep that fire going.".

She pushed the tarp aside and moved on over to the trio of jeeps that sat next to a couple of APCs with their crews and the extra support units stood talking with Murphy. "Sergeant, finally, any idea where Medvedev is? I need all squad leaders, especially those of the support units here." Murphy called as he seen her coming over.

"I haven't seen him yet, Murph, I'll just dawdle on over and see if he's hiding of that dug out of his." She replied, quickly taking a one eighty and walking over towards the dug out he'd made with the others and getting close she started to hear grunting and groaning, the odd swear and curse bursting out through the thin roof and windows. Hearing Yuri's voice following along with it.

She sighed as she palmed her face, stopping several feet away from the dugout, deciding just to get it over with and pulling aside the tarp and stepping inside to see Him and Yuri crouched over his MG, Yuri holding it down as he pulled and grappled at the internals of it.

"And what in the fuck have I just walked in on? I thought you two were going at it like rabbits like you normally do!" She laughed, seeing the two of them look round to her as she stood in the doorway. They both laughed as he pulled at the charging handle again, this time it finally snapping free to the rear of the receiver as the bolt flew out the back as Jordans laughed from his seat at the window as Reid lay there sleeping.

"So what's taking you? Murphy's getting all the squad leaders together for a briefing." she asked as she crouched down next to them, looking over the insides of the MG. "Well, it seems that the fuckin commissary gave ees the wrong fuckin lube fur the bitch! The shits frozen up wi the dirt and carbon, we just spent the past twenty minutes getting the cunt open!" he blurted as he tore the bolt the rest of the way out before it froze in place again. "But fuck... eh, Yuri, keep this oot the dirt fur ees wid ye? I'll be back in a couple." He said, pulling her in and pecking her on the lips before she pulled a smile as he got up. "Pinky promise, my love." She giggled as they walked away, stretching her pinky out towards him as he shoved his helmet on his head.

As she walked with him towards Murphy and the others, she started laughing again, thinking about the two of them back there in the dug out. "Go on then, wits the joke?" he asked as he looked round to her. "Nah, Med, I literally just thought you two were going at it back there." She chuckled. He chuckled along with her as he pulled the rifle from his back, pulling back the bolt and making sure it was clean.

"There you are, Sergeant, what was the hold up?". Getting closer he looked up from his rifle, the bolt locked back and the mag out. "Commissary fucked up wi the lube they gave ees fur my gun, Sir, bitch were frozen up tighter than a nuns hole!". Murphy shook his head then looked over to one of the crew members for the jeeps. "You got any spare?" he asked to which he received a nod, "Okay, go get some from them once we're finished here and make sure it's working fine cause we're going in in an hour.".

Murphy then briefed them on what was going to happen, explaining how they were going to go about a mile inside and that the jeeps had been modified with extra armour plates to stop anything from tearing through them.

"Med, you'll be up front in the lead jeep with Vlad and Sanchez over there-" He said pointing over to a Gear over to his right. "Sanchez's been working with demo since he started this as well, so if you have any questions then ask him. The rest of your squad will be in the next again jeep. Horvat, you and 2-2 will be in the APC behind them, you'll be riding with Staff Sergeant Jameson. They're an extermination squad, trained for burning these things out. So if there's a problem with locust you'll be put up front.".

She nodded as she folded her arms, looking over the extra squads that had been brought up for the job. "Right then, you all know your places, be back over here in an hour and we'll be headed in. Everyone's squads who haven't been mentioned will be out here on guard. If there are any problems radio in and we'll see if we can get back out if need be.".

She patted Komms on the back as they parted, him heading off with the jeep crewman while she headed back to her dugout, stretching a bit before walking back inside. "Alrighty then folks, we've got our orders in!" she chirped walking in, a grin forming over her face. "We're gonna be snug as a bug all tucked away in an APC, third in line of the convoy! We're setting out in an hour, from what I know they've got charges set on the tunnel we brought down yesterday and in about twenty minutes we get to piss off a whole fuck load of those leathery skinned bastard! And then waltz in like we own the place.".

She got a few concerned glances from the members of her squad, Gaz seeming to be the only other one with a grin on their face. "Um, Sarge? N-Not meaning to... rain on your parade but... How can you be happy about that?..." asked Kurtz as he nervously reassembled his pistol.

"Oh that's easy, Shawty, I just fucking love my job!". Kurtz looked over to the others, feeling even more concerned when he seen Gaz tightening a clamp of his flamethrower as he smiled to himself. "Well that's all fine and well, but I'd prefer to keep my balls attached...".

"Well, I'm not so scared of that, cause mine might be bigger than yours but I ain't got any to loose, Son!" she laughed as she lifted the plate on her belt and grabbed her crotch, thrusting towards him as she laughed. "Sergeant, no offence but from what I've been told by your little blonde bombshell and the adventures you've taken her on, you've got equal footing with Komms in the balls department." Gaz added as he pulled the knife from his belt and used the blunt section to help tighten a screw on the straps.

"You really do love pointing out the size of his balls don't you, Private?" asked Miller from the back of the dugout as he looked out one of the windows at the treeline. "Corporal, if you'd been through half the shit he's been through and managed to come out with a grin on your face, while simultaneously asking for more, then you would be on the roster for big ball syndrome as well, but nah. You're sat here bitching about going into a cave with some glowy bastards while sitting in an armoured death machine with little possibility of getting hurt.".

Horvat snapped her fingers as she laughed again, looking over to Gaz as he grinned to himself. "So my little bottle of Champagne's told you about our adventures has she?" she asked, placing a finger to the corner of her mouth as she folded her arm. "Oh, now that would be telling, Sergeant!" he chuckled back.

"That little slide, I swear she's gonna get it for this!" She laughed. "Sergeant? I think your balls are showing again." He joked as he pointed to her plate. "Anyway, we going by ourselves in the APC or?".

"Nah, we're going in with... Shit I can't remember who he said they were again... But they're a support squad with an extra three flame units! So you're gonna have a whale of a time if we have to disembark, Private! Running around with your new friends, spraying the place with your hot liquids and getting me all hot and bothered in a confined space.". She started fanning herself with her hand as she took her helmet off and letting out a sigh. "Shit, son, you're getting me going already with all this talk!".

He laughed again, sitting back against the wall of the dugout as he put the thrower down and pulled out his pistol. "Kurtz, you might want to make sure you don't have buckshot loaded this time, last time something like this happened you just about treated me to the experience of having a second asshole!" blurted Miller again.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it...".

"Sergeant?"she heard come asking from behind her and turning around to see who it was, seeing it was Erin as she poked her head through the tarp door. "Alright, sweetie, what can I do for you this glorious day?" she replied, a wide grin forming across her face. "Can I speak with you for two minutes?".

She obliged and started towards the door, stepping through it and instantly finding herself between Erin's arms. She patted her on the head as she curled an arm round her shoulders. "Aw, Shnoogums, you didn't have to coax little old me out here for a hug!" she laughed, bringing her other hand down into a tight hug. "D-Dy?... I-I'm sorry, I just... I've got this feeling in my gut that... that something bad's gonna happen in there...".

The notion made her chuckle, even though deep in her boots she too had a similar thought, but that was a regular occurrence in this line of work. Erin loosened her grip as Dy leaned down towards her, taking a step back. "You see this, Tsosie?" She asked, pointing to the scar leading down her face to her neck. "This was the first scar I got in this job, got it three years into my service and guess who it was by? That's right, a locust, Honey. I've been on that many missions with them and that's the only one I ever got from them. I can't say I ain't scared by them, but I'm not scared about anything happening, babe. You can trust me on that.".

She pulled her a smile before giving her a peck on the nose then standing back up and pulling her back into a hug. "Okay, Dy... I-I trust you... But please, just be careful in there, I know we haven't been together that long but I still love you...". She tightened her grip on her to try and make her feel a bit more at ease, fluttering her fingers over the back of her neck, tickling her a bit and making her laugh to try and settle the mood a little. "I'll be fine, Tsosie, don't you worry about me.".

"Detonation in five!" Came Murphy's voice, making Erin jump a little. "Well, babe. Better get back to your dugout, just in case." She said as they parted, pinching her cheek and giving her a grin. She waved her off then slipped back inside, everyone in there still lounging around and watching the windows or making sure their gear was all ready to go.

"What was that about then, Sarge?" Asked Gaz, who was reassembling his pistol, "Oh, nothing much, just a little moral booster." She grinned before checking over her own gear. "I swear, the girls here are more testosterone and sex driven then the fucking men!" grunted Miller from the window. "Aw, you a wittle jewos over thewe, Pwivat?" she joked, getting a joking glare back. "Oh no, I'm not jealous! My Sergeant, who is a woman, has snagged herself another woman, that is a curvaceous fucking bombshell while I'm sat in the fucking latrines with nothing but the thoughts of home and a gym sock! Yes, I am fucking jealous!".

She sauntered over towards him, exaggerating the movements of her hips, placing her hand on his lap as she leaned over his shoulder, resting her chest piece on his pauldron. "If you were that desperate, Corporal, you could have just asked." she cooed in her voluptuousness tone, rubbing the back of her gloved hand on the front face of his helmet. "Seriously?..." He replied, sounding rather disheartened at the realisation.

She snorted a laugh as she stood back up chuckling to herself. "Naw, Son, you ain't got the equipment to deal with this hardware!" she joked as she ran her hands up the sides on her armour. "But no, Corporal-" she laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Nah, I don't hook up with guys I'm regimented with any more. Tried it and it got weird so I'd rather save myself the experience.".

"Didn't you hook up with Med and Del, though?" Gaz responded, quickly hearing Murphy call out over the mic again that it was now only one minute till detonation. They all crowded round the windows, rifles as the ready, waiting for it to come.

"That's true, but we discussed it first and that was more for Tsosie than anything, was fun though.". She pulled her rifle up to the window, resting it down and taking aim, waiting for the coming detonation. "Wait, you actually did hook up? I heard from someone that almost walked in in yous, I didn't know you actually did it." Gaz replied with a look of surprise.

"thirty seconds!" came Murphy, stopping her right as she was about to speak. "Give it a minute and we'll continue this, eh?". She heard a hum of agreement from everyone in the room, each of them now puling their rifles up.

"ten seconds!" called over, followed by a countdown from five before the ground shook and the shock wave pierced through the air, bringing down ice and snow from around the entrance as a cloud of dust and rubble flew out into the snow surrounding the cave. The shock that rand through her feet and hands from from the ground ran a shiver down her spine, making her shudder as the chill of the air bit at her eyes.

"God damn, I love that fucking sound!" she cheered as she swung her head and stamped her foot. Gaz started to chuckle as he leaned his knee against the wall, pointing his rifle up as he waited for the dust to settle.

"So you were saying, Sergeant?" He asked, taking a glance round to her. "Where was- ah, yeah! Yeah, we had some fun but me and him never went that far. I mean, I would have loved to have taken him for a ride but some oral was enough for me, Tsosie on the other hand, she was having the time of her life when I left." she chuckled. "So you and him did do something then?".

"You feeling a little jealous yourself there, Thacker? But yeah, I hadn't tasted some good dick in a while and I was not disappointed and I don't think he was either." she grinned as she glanced back. "Damn, that lucky bastard!" he sighed.

"Oh yes he was and probably will be again, but you know there was a thing between the three of them, I wanted to let her have her fun, I just joined it for the hell of it. I must say though, he can be real gentle when he wants to be and Del? Oh, brother, for the way the two of them can be together, she is the softest girl I've ever and I mean ever had the pleasure of laying my lips on! But oh my lord can she take a turn when she wants too!".

She got a couple looks from the others in the dugout, glancing back over them as she kept her eyes on the cave for then most part. "Well yous remember... wait, maybe not, that happened in G-3 and it's none of my business to divulge their... hobbies. I think you know what I'm on about, I didn't believe you when you told me about it but when I seen it, oh my lord it... Lets say it's hard to make me uncomfortable but it was freaky as shit! Though that was the same day we had our little experiment with them come to think about it.".

As the dust settled, her eyes darted over the entrance, seeing the dust still lingering inside as a jeep circled round to the other side of the entrance with another coming from the other side, both of them with their .50's pointed straight inside the entrance as they flicked on their lights.

"You sure though, Sergeant? I mean I've talked with hem a good few times now and neither of them seem like the kind, other than the cuts on their arms." Kurtz added, also looking around the cave still. "Shawty, they try to keep themselves to themselves, but put it this way, from what I've been told and seen, if you see her with an ear to ear grin, then run for your fucking life." Horvat replied.

"What about him then?". Both Horvat and Gaz looked round to him with the same look, part of admiration and understanding, with a small sprinkling of fear. "If his eye starts twitching... You better hope you're at peace with everything..." Gaz murmured as he looked back out the window. "Back at the line, he literally got beaten eight ways from Friday, then got up and shoved the shit in of five, remember that, five veteran Gears... He can snap as easy as that-"she said, snapping her fingers. "He's a gentle and loving creature, but he scares me... There... there isn't many people I can say that about... I just... I just hope I never see him loose his shit in a fight with the UCR..." Horvat shivered, gulping as she looked back out the window, looking visibly more pale than before.

"Y-Yuri said she has..." Gaz remarked. "That she did." Came a voice behind them, making them jump. Swinging her head round she found Komms to be stood at the tarp door with his arms folded and angled eyes, glaring across them all. "Murph wants us front and centre, he wants us to talk seating for goin in." He said, his voice almost in a growl as his eye twitched.

She hurriedly pulled her rifle up, marching towards him and under his arm as he held the tarp open for her before following her out. Walking a few paces away before she turned to look at him as she felt her stomach sinking, only to find him silently chuckling to himself as he held his side, limping a bit more as he jolted from the laughter.

Her brow shot up in confusion before he patted her on the back as she stopped. "I fuckin swear, Horvat, you guys are just too easy!" he laughed. "Y-You aren't mad?..." She mumbled, feeling her guts start to settle a bit. "Am I fuck, Doll! That were fuckin perfect, they wilny hink twice aboot orders if am workin wi ye's noo!".

She stopped walking to regain herself as she looked back forward, "I think a bit of wee just came out, Med... You fucking bastard...". He chuckled again as he stepped back to her, "I heard most eh wit ye's said and cheers fur no tellin them everyhin, lass, but it did make my stomach sink tae hink they might be scared eh her..." he said as he glanced down to the ground.

"S-Sorry bout that, Med... I-I didn't think that part completely through...". He looked back up to her again before looking back to her dugout. "He doesny actually want us tae form up, lass, I just wanted tae ask ye no tae bring anyhin up aboot Yuri like that... I'm no mad or anyhin, I'm just worried fur her, cause ye ken how devastated she'd be tae ken if folk were scared eh her.".

She gave a nod as she looked back into his eyes, "I'll speak with Gaz about it When I'm back inside, see if we can't come up with anything to settle anything down.". He gave an appreciative nod before patting her on the shoulder. "Anyway, you still gid fur goin in, aye?". She almost felt a shudder spring down her back again as she thought about what those things could do, but in saying that she just thought about all the times she'd fought them before. "Yeah, I'm good for it, been fighting them for years already, it's just another day, Med.".

She'd lined up with the rest of her squad less than forty minutes later next to the APC that had pulled into the convoy behind the first two cars, another jeep parked up behind them that carried another support squad with a couple medics and machine gunners. "So it was... Jameson, right?" she asked as the extermination squad made their way up next to them. "yeah, and you were?" he asked, sticking out his hand. "Sergeant Horvat, and these are my little angels of death." she grinned as she shook his hand and looked over her squad.

"Our little Pyro over there is Thacker, I'm guessing you might want him under your orders if we disembark?". Jameson shook Gaz's hand as well as he smiled, "Nah, that won' necessary, Sergeant. They're trained on how to deal with these things rather than how he's been trained. So I'll leave him with you.".

"Well then, Honey, seems you're still going to be our little inferno for now." she chuckled as she patted him on the back. "Alright then, Kurtz, you're up at the back, Miller, you're next, then Chew, Thacker and I'll be at the back.".

As Jameson's squad settled out their seating she took a glance inside the APC again, these ones were a bit more spacious than the ones they used back when she first started, though the thicker armour of the older ones did make her feel safer if lead started flying. "five minutes till we go in, people, get yourself strapped in!" Murphy called over comms, she waved her squad inside, taking a step aside to let them funnel in as did Jameson.

Stepping inside she took her seat at the door, Jameson pulling the switch above the ramp door and letting it flip up and close. "Remember people, I know I explained it earlier in briefing but keep buttoned up unless I give the order. They said they had a few APC's coming through but they were lost because they had at least one hatch open. I get that you're going to be blind here but it's better being blind than fucked.".

As the engines roared to life the order came to move in, the vibrations and bumps moving towards the cave being the only thing from outside they were experiencing. "We'll see you when you come back, Gears, luck be with you!" came Murphy's voice again before they moved on and into the tunnel, the echo of the engines being the only thing to tell them they were inside.

"This is lead, we're gonna fit through here alright, but third, it's going to be a bit tight for you!" came the driver of the lead jeep. "Copy that, Lead! I think we'll fit, just be ready with a tow hook if not!".

She stared at the wall of the APC behind Jameson's squad as she heard the rock outside grind against it, knocking them about a bit as they rolled over the rocks and rougher terrain. After a small stop, feeling the APC roll back a bit, the driver stuck his foot down, nearly sending everyone out their seats as he flung them forward and over the rocks, then tipped back down to the ground.

"Riding cowboy!" she blurted over comms as they settle back in their seats. A couple of them started laughing along with her as she grinned along them, sitting back against her seat, "So how long you been at this then Sergeant?" asked Jameson as he sat back as well. "Been in this for... oh, nine years now. Best job I've ever had!" she replied, getting a grin back from Jameson as he rose his visor. "let me guess, only job you've ever had?" He chuckled.

She laughed along as she shook her head "Nah, I had a paper round when I was twelve." she joked, getting another couple of laughs before they all started to go silent. "Got a lot eh blood up her, folks, if ye arny like the blind bastards in third, keep a look oot!" came Komms' voice as the convoy slowed down. "Thanks for the motivation, Sergeant." Gaz replied, getting nothing but a chuckle back. "So how much blood are we on about, Sergeant?" Chew asked. "Reid, how much blood is in the human body?" Komms asked, "Uhh, about five and a half litres, bit more all less depending on how big the person is.".

The radio stayed silent for a couple moments, Komms' headset still activated, "...How many litres wid it take tae paint red square?...". Everyone in the APC looked between each other, even her and Gaz loosing their amped up expressions, "And I deh see any bodies... So I'm sure there's a lot mare than what am seein...".

The silence that had burdened them stayed for most of the drive, edging deeper and deeper into the abyss of the cave at a snails pace. She heard the drivers in the other vehicles say they could see the cave opening up and eventually the pace of the vehicles picked up. "Murph, I kent ye said we were goin a mile in, but this feels a bit mare than a mile?" she heard Komms say, "Murph, you hear us? Murph come in?" she called out after he got no reply. "Well, boys, seems we're on our own here." Jameson said as she dropped her hand from her helmet.

"Hold up! I think we just found that bunker they were trying to build..." came Komms again, "Yep... That's... That's a lot more blood... I don't know if it's better that there's bodies this time..." the driver of the second jeep said. "I'm gonnea hazard a guess and say the locust came fea in there." Komms suggested. "Should we hop out and have a looky see?" she asked over to Jameson who was half deep in thought. "Maybe we could try setting charges at the entrances, blow them, after we blow another section up ahead.

"Hey, Med, you want to stop off and set charges here?" She asked, "Nah, we'll just piss some eh them off if they see or smell us, plus, there could be a nest right on the other side eh that doorway... Yep, we can see them, they're scurrying around in the alright." He replied, taking a small break in the middle, guessing it was him peering at the bunker. She patted Gaz on the shoulder, pointing to the first valve on his flamethrower, getting him to release some of the pressure, as did Jameson to his flame units.

"Alright, we're gonnea go farther in till we reach a choke point again, we'll set the charges around there, hinking we pull back tae the last choke and dea the same there. I deh ken how far away we can be wi the detonators in here, so we've decided tae move back along and set some up, then move back in, detonate the first and second, the move out one set of charges at a time." Komms explained, after what she assumed to be several minutes of him talking with the others in the lead.

"You happy with that Jameson?" asked Sanchez, "Hey, you guys are the ones with the explosives, we just set the bon fires!" He replied. There was a bit more chatter between everyone for a minute or so before the convoy started moving again, coming to a halt after only a couple minutes.

"Okay, of everyones stay inside your vehicles, we go out and set charges, we have the fifties cover us. No points in putting selfs at risk for this if they do start coming. When we finish of settings them, turns the vehicles arounds then we head back." Vlad explained. "You sure about that? Cause there's a glowy looking out at us right now." came someone from the second jeep. "We're sure, Corporal, if shite goes sideways just consider it a field promotion!" Komms joked back.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm sure you and him are bat-shit crazy sometimes..." said Miller as he looked up towards her, making her laugh. "See, Miller, she just loves her job and having fun doing so, he's got actual reasons for it." Gaz retorted, pulling out a pack of cigs and offering them out. "And why is that then?" Miller sarcastically replied as he took one. "Brain damage." he said as he struck a match. A couple of them laughed as she grinned, thinking he was taking the piss, just insinuating that he was slow to catch on. "That wasn't a joke, Corporal." he replied looking down to him and the others who laughed with a glare.

"Fucking what?..." Miller murmured as he nearly dropped his fag with his jaw dropping. "Back in training, we had an incident with some locust on an exercise, he had a fall and a nearly caved his head in.". Everyone there, including those from Jameson's squad looked at him in disbelief, then round between each other. "How can he serve is he's got bloody brain damage!?".

"Well, I guess it's a bit different there, but he used to be a lot more calm and collected, well, he still is, but he never used to snap like he can. I don't know what the fuck it's called but the part of your brain that controls anger and shit, when he gets angry it goes into over drive and just sends him ballistic. He's fit for service, just means he gets a lot more pissed of... very easily.

Like the first day he came into school, he knocked the teeth out of a bully, bringing a chair up into his chin as he started giving it hard on Del. No big fight, or going to far, just stood up and brought the chair up with him.

Sergeant, he might have gotten in the same sit with those guys the other day, but he wouldn't have went in there as head on as he did." he explained, then turned round to Horvat at the end. "Just as jolly of a cunt as he was before.".

"I kinda feel bad for him now..." She mumbled as she slumped back against her chair, hearing some of the chatter from them at the lead and the others. "I felt like he was an idiot for rushing in that room after I came out... That... That makes sense why he did that now...". Gaz patted her in the leg, giving it a little shake as he sat back and took a draw of his cig, "Don't, it's in the past, Sarge, he gets over things quickly, I think.".

"Alrighty, folks! That's the charges set, turn these heaps around and head back tae the other side eh the openin!" Komms called, hearing the jeep behind reverse away from them, before their APC spun on the spot to face the opposite way. The convoy started moving again, then just as quickly stopped when they hit the next choke. The APC pulled to the side, letting the others roll ahead of them, then sat just behind the the original lead vehicle, as to not cause any kind of hold up to them if the APC got stuck.

She felt the whole vehicle vibrate as the turret on top swivelled round to look at the bunker, jolting to a stop as it landed on it's target. They soon finished planting the charges again, sounding off over the headset before the turret rotated to the rear of the vehicle. She felt a little disappointed, hoping to get a chance at some of the glowing freaks, but she guessed it was better to be alive than to not get a fight.

After puling off and moving back up at their near walking pace back through the tunnel, the next two stops went along without a hitch. "All units, this is Murphy, there's still no word back from the insertion team, if there is still no word in twenty mikes then we're forming a second team to move in with the remaining jeeps and APC. Reinforcements will be called to help secure the entrance and in case of farther loss of contact a third team, compromised of foot mobiles will then move in.".

She looked around everyone ells in the vehicle, thankful that they weren't going to leave it that long if they went dark. "Murphy, this is Medvedev, tunnel went to deep for radio contact. We've had almost zero contact with either UCR or locust elements. We're fixing to place the last set of charges, then move back in to detonate the first set, then pull back out to detonate the last, over!".

"Rodger that, Sergeant, thought we might have lost you. Keep someone in a half way range to keep contact-" Murphy ordered, being interrupted by one of the crewman of the APC. "All points be aware, we can see locust following us up the tunnel. Say again, locust elements following us up the tunnel. We've got the 20mm and the 40mm trained on them, request orders!".

"Shit, keep that gun on them, do not fire unless given the order, keep us updated!" replied Jameson as he checked the chamber of his rifle, angling himself towards the door in case they needed to bail. "Sergeant, get those charges down and set them off ASAP, I want that tunnel blocked pronto!" Came Murphy again.

"Right, if those fuckers start chargin, hit'em wi everyhin ye'v got!" Komms called, "Right lads, lets be quick, I like having a pulmonary system!". She pulled the bayonet from her belt, clipping it on as she took a similar position to Jameson, waiting for the firing to start.

She felt a bead a sweat run down her cheek as she waited, an occasional rustle from someone readying themselves sounding out, almost making everyone flinch. With her finger rested in the trigger guard, she scratched the underside of it as it itched, waiting for something to happen.

"Charges Planted! Horvat, pick twea members of your squad to swap places with me and Sanchez, we're coming back tae yous tae detonate the charges. Third, you'll go back in wi us in case the APC gets stuck, Copy?!".

"Rodger that, Med!" she replied, "Chew, Kurtz! You two are headed up to first, get ready to move! APC, what's the status on the glowy's?". There was moment of silence before they responded, feeling a bit more anxious when they didn't respond. "They're a good fifty metres back, about six of them. They're just watching us for the minute, Sergeant, make it quick!".

She nodded to Jameson as her gripped the handle to open the rear ramp, "Dropping ramp!" he called as he pulled the lever, the ramp quickly dropping. She rushed out with Jameson, everyone ells following up and creating a half circle form with the flame units up front. "Move it Gears!" she called out, the sounds of Chew and Kurtz running over the engine and the bootsteps of Komms and Sanchez closing in not long after.

She stepped backwards towards the door and moving back inside as she kept her rifle up after getting a pat on the shoulder. Her sights stayed on the glowing spots until she had to raise the muzzle, the ramp finally raising up enough to black her view. Looking back, Gaz still sat next to her, followed by Komms and Sanchez with Miller at the back.

"We're in, lets get this show back on the road!". The APC then started to grind it's way back into the tunnel, with every little bump amping her up farther to get out and settle the itch on her finger. "They just pulled back round the corner. Maybe they're happy with what they already caught?" said one of the crewmen. "Think again, that's them moving back to get more of their friends." replied Jameson.

They all reared their heads as a roar echoed out down towards them and taking a glance over to Jameson, they both knew what was coming. "Corporal, open up that fucking twenty!" called a crewman over the headset before they heard the 20mm mounted on top begin firing, it's steady pace of fire, bellowing over the top of the screeches and screams of the creatures. The firing stopped almost as soon as it started, the echo of the fire still lingering as it travelled back down in both directions.

"Murphy wants to know what's happening? He said they heard the firing outside." came one of the drivers form the midpoint. "Tell him there was a group that tried charging, but they aren't big enough for a twenty mill auto cannon." one of the crewmembers replied.

There came more rattling and clanking from the fighting compartment as the crew reloaded the 20mm, a quick sound off over comms confirming it was finished as they rumbled farther away from the others. "Midpoint! This is raptor-1, we've got a mass of locust ahead. Be advised, we're going to open fire again soon!" called out the APC commander, but now even midpoints comms was out of reach.

Everyone looked between each other again, Jameson and his squad not looking to worried, being used to the experience, while on her side only Sanchez seemed so calm. "Komms, just don't go hitting your head again, would you?" commented Gaz, trying to break the tension between them, causing him to chuckle as the others looked uneasily between each other at the knowledge.

"We're closing in on the choke, Gears, get ready to do what you need to do!" came the commander again, making her and a couple of the others flinch she felt them begin to slow again. As Sanchez pulled up the detonator, switching the frequency to select a charge there came a thump from above them against the armour of the APC. "Shit they're on us! Came a crewman, before the turret began to rotate again.

They nearly all fell into each other as the ground shook, the APC rocking at the awe of the collapse, the sound of rock and stone crumbling before them as the charges went off. Without another word they all did fall back towards the door as they took off down the tunnel. She yelped as her ears ached at the sound of static ripping through her headset.

As they all tried clambering off each other, she remained on the floor, franticly trying to rip off her helmet as the others done the same. Thumping her head back against the steel door as the next explosion threw it's shock wave up the tunnel, making her clutch her ears in pain as the rocked side to side.


End file.
